


Shy Walking Shadows; Book 1 of the Blood Moon Series

by KitWulf



Series: Blood Moon Series [1]
Category: Dual POV - Fandom, Original Work, Shapeshifter - Fandom, Sibling - Fandom, Were-animals - Fandom, vampire - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Humor, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brothels, Dark Fantasy, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fights, Grimdark, Hurdles of Life, Illinois, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Ocelot - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, POV Animal, Past Sexual Abuse, Points of View, Rockford, Self Confidence, Self-Discovery, Series, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Shifters, Silver Wolf - Freeform, Sisters, Slice of Life, Strong Female Characters, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack, prisoner, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 91
Words: 330,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitWulf/pseuds/KitWulf
Summary: Kierra isn't your typical 'thin, fit, beautiful, and gentle' heroine. She's a big girl with a bitchy, brash attitude, and doesn't care what anyone else thinks. She isn't perfect and has no wish to be.Faline is small, the softer side of the sibling coin, but no less tenacious. A carefree spirit who on many an occasion has to corral her sister before things get out of hand, she has a sharp mind colored in whimsy. A woman with a taste for life and becomes drunk with its possibilities.A fated meeting with a mysterious yet handsome friend becomes Faline's personal hell when Vampire fangs are bared.A chance encounter leaves Kierra fighting for her life when she's taken down by an insane Werewolf and left for dead.The search for a lost sister has never been more perilous. A strange new supernatural world awaits them both as they meet fascinating new allies, make terrible enemies, and uncover hidden and buried secrets.A Blood Moon is just over the horizon, and shy walking shadows won't stay shrouded forever.
Relationships: Faline/Lady, Faline/Nicolaus, Faline/Orion, Kierra/Asher, Kierra/Xavier, Nicolaus/Anthony
Series: Blood Moon Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109879
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this and the next couple chapters, the POV switching will be frequent and within the same chapter, but after that, it will smooth out and be less 'confusing'.  
> The point of view of each chapter will be told by whose name is at the top! If the name is in BOLD print, that's whose mind it's coming from.

_No one expects their life to change at the drop of a hat, not really anyway. There's supposed to be a grace period, or that span of time leading up to it, or even that whole procrastination bit. Thinking about it, I guess we did sort of get a warning that things were about to take a turn, but we never could have guessed it would have been so drastic...or so painful._

**Kierra**

**Tuesday, 10:32 am**

"Faline! Are you done yet?"

I swear if I have to ' _request_ ' for my sister again, she's not going to like the consequences. I need to check my email to see if my publisher has gotten back to me yet. The man is impatient if I don't answer back in a 'timely fashion', and I'll never hear the end of it.

"Just a second, I'm almost done."

I do believe she said that about an hour ago.

From the hallway entrance, I go the few feet back to my room, perturbed that I've been put off yet again. I'm hoping there's also a message from Tristan. We don't hang out as much since we graduated high school several years ago, although we still chat often. He's only a year older than I, but there are times that he pops out with some decent aged wisdom.

Pacing to release some pent-up energy, I glance out the window as I pass it. It's closed, annoyingly, showing me my reflection in its wake. I'm five-foot-four, thick, and muscled. Meaning I love my food, but I don't let that stop me from 'hanging with the boys'.

Long wavy hair reaching my lower back sways behind me as I move, the colors changing depending on the light. One moment brown, the next red or copper. Even have some natural black streaked through it. Just call me calico.

Glasses perch on my nose over light green eyes, concentrating on my steps as I wait impatiently.

"Faline!"

"Yeah, yeah, almost done!"

*******

**Faline**

**11:12 am**

"I gotta get going, she wants the computer, you know how demanding she gets."

"Don't go, she can wait a little longer, please."

"She's already waited two hours, Nicolaus."

"Then meet me tonight, after sunset, I have to see you."

"I can't, you know that. She would freak if I left."

"Then I'll come to you, I'll be quiet."

"I don't know... I'll have to think about it."

After logging off, I gather up all my stuff from the computer desk, putting all my notes into a binder. Sliding backward on the swivel chair, I call for my sister.

"Hey, Kie? You wanna come here for a minute?"

After waiting for a few minutes, my older sister finally comes in, looking down with a distracted look.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, what d'you want?"

"I'm done with the computer. What's wrong?" I look at her expectantly.

Kierra looks up at me, shrugs, then walks back through the hallway that she emerged from. I sit there for a few seconds wondering what in the world's going on. Following, I find her in her room writing.

Whenever she's upset, mad, or troubled she ends up writing or doing some artsy thing. I've known her to go on writing or painting for hours at a time, especially since we moved in together out here in the woods. It's not much, but it suits our needs, which is privacy and lots of outdoor space. Even have a full basement. We live on the outskirts of Loves Park, past the partially closed down mall into Machesney Park. Kinda works for her whole eccentric writer-artist look too.

Her friends Tristan and Ava don't live that far away either, which was a major perk for her. I don't know very many people, but enough to say that I do have friends, like Nicolaus for example. I'm not sure just where he lives, but he says he's close.

We've talked for about a month and a half now. He knows a lot of supernatural stuff, which I think is really cool. Vampires, Werewolves, the paranormal, magic, he indulges all my questions.

We've gotten really close for only talking online. Kierra says it's cool and to just be careful. She's really protective of me, her baby sister, and usually tells me what's going on, but right now, she's being real evasive.

"Hey you, what's on your mind?"

I ask, not really expecting an answer, but hoping for one. She's laying on her bed, head down, concentrating intently on her notebook. I glance from it to the stack of notebooks on a small table against the wall. Rough drafts and shorts she'd gotten published years before her current set.

She stops writing and looks up at me, her bright green gaze guarded as ever, eyes that hold many secrets that anyone can only begin to guess at. Some would say they're jaded, but I can argue the personality behind them. She pushes her glasses up in habit before answering.

"Faline, I'm..."

She starts but stops to sit up, adjusting her glasses once more, then tries again. Right when she begins to speak, Tigger jumps onto her lap. She loves that cat to death.

He would have stayed with our mom, but he'd mope around her house all sad like. Tigger is an orange and white short-haired tabby. He has stripes and spots, kinda nifty really. Stroking the animal, she looks down at him.

"I'll be going out tonight; Tristan wants to talk to me about something or another and I'm not sure just what time I'll be getting back. I won't be going far, but I don't want you going outside. I've had a weird feeling since he called and I can't shake it. Can you do that?"

Kie looks up at me as she says the last. I blink at her for a minute, stunned. She's never left without me, even when she has to run to her publisher, and she knows it will take longer than an hour, she drags me along. She freaks out when she can't find me.

She'd told me before that ever since she and Mom were able to get me back from my foster care guardianship, that she's afraid to lose me again. Not to mention what she went through when we were younger.

We were both put into foster care at a very young age due to child abuse from Mom's old boyfriend. Lots of drama and thirteen years later, we reunited. After many different foster homes for each of us, separation at a young age, and juvenile for her when she was fourteen or so, I can't remember exactly. Our childhood was kinda hell and details have gotten skewed over the years.

Sitting next to her on the bed, my hand goes to her shoulder.

"You know, I am able to be by myself for long periods of time. I can even take care of myself; you don't have to worry so much. I can stay here, all by my lonesome, without my big, bad sis looking over my shoulder. Go see what Tristan wants, and I'll be here when you get back."

She grins at me.

"Come on, I _am_ twenty-one, I _can_ take care of myself."

Kierra's laugh is sarcastic, but I didn't mind. When she's happy, life is so much simpler.

*******

**Kierra**

**7:58 pm**

"Alright, I'm heading out. Don't spend the whole time on the computer, read a book or something."

I give my little sister the sternest look I can manage with other things on my mind. After telling her that I'd wanted the computer hours before, I had gone to my room, and shortly afterward got a phone call from Tristan. He sounded upset, depressed, saying that he needed to talk to me about something, but it wasn't something he wanted to talk about over the phone or amongst company.

He'd asked me to meet him tonight in the woods, in a clearing near my house. I know the place he'd been referring to, it's a small grassy area that I had found and told him about. I remember thinking it weird that he knew where to find it since he's not an outdoorsy person. He's a city boy through and through. He probably told one of his friends about it, found it, then got high there.

We couldn't meet during the day; both had other things to do that were more important. So we agreed to meet at eight-thirty tonight. After hanging up the phone, I tried thinking about what he'd got himself into this time, to where he needed my help. There wasn't anything I could think of that he couldn't do himself.

Unable to come up with anything, I began writing, talked to Faline, then bounced to a commission I had started a few days before. I scribbled till I had to run to my publisher. Also had some other running to do so I dragged my grumbling sibling along with me. When we got back home, I started writing in the book that I'd been working on for a few weeks now.

When my sister had come in, I'd explained to her what was going on. She understood, I think. Being twenty-one, she's really small for her age. Barely five feet tall and maybe weighing in at a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet, she's a tiny thing. With thin hair going to just below her shoulder blades, a red and blond that looks like a sunrise when she doesn't have it up in a ponytail, and soft hazel eyes with their blue and green starbursts, always looking at me with a bit of annoyance when I have to go somewhere that she doesn't want to.

When eight o'clock comes around, I'm grabbing a windbreaker and heading out the door. It's a clear late autumn night, a big half-moon in the sky already. Bright enough that I can see where I'm going without tripping on anything, not to mention the trees are pretty much bare by this time, so everything's pretty visible.

I hear all sorts of nightlife, from hidden crickets to owls playing peek-a-boo in the naked trees. I love the night, the crisp clean air, the calm, the beauty it holds. Actually catching sight of the large owl taking flight, I smile.

Trudging on, I'm trying to step lightly so I'm not so loud. Fat chance of that since the ground is covered in crinkly leaves. Running my hands along a few tree trunks as I go by them, the very texture acts as a peaceful balm. Looking up when several bats can be heard doing aerial acrobatics in their chase for food, then walking around a few pine trees so the needles don't get caught in my hair...again.

I wonder again what Tristan could want, but still don't come up with anything when I reach the clearing. Some old fallen logs were put in a semi-circle around a dug in fire-pit. I don't see him yet, being relatively early, so I sit down on one of the taller logs, gazing around and making sure there's no hiding skunks or raccoons first, of course.

After a while of staring into the fire-less pit, I hear a twig snap off to my left, I look over expecting to see a human male, but instead see a really big canine. Oh, goody.

It's staring right at me from under a tree, eyes catching the moonlight and making them glow. I sit still, not wanting to scare it away, startle it, or make it angry. Talking softly to it is fine though.

Crooning in a low voice, I ask it to come closer. When it does step forward into the moonlight, more details of the animal are revealed. It, no, make that a he, looks to have jet black fur, but it could actually be a dark brown in true light.

A long muzzle full of sharp teeth and shocking blue-green eyes. His eyes are what really catch my attention; a deep blue with green intermingling to look like ocean waters. When he's a few feet from me, I realize it's not a dog I'm looking at, but a wolf.

It's not possible, a wolf this close to the city? I'm not that far from Rock Cut, the nature preserve. Maybe a coyote? No, his body is too husky, too muscled. Too tall as well; I stand over five-foot and he would be around my sternum. 

It's likely he's only half-wolf, probably mixed with a German shepherd or a husky, judging by the eye color. While the result is pretty, it's still annoying that people are breeding wolves with common dogs.

While lost in thought, I don't realize that he's come closer, now only inches away from me. Very slowly I reach out my hand, fingers slightly curled into my palm so I don't chance losing them, all while still talking to him.

"Hey boy, where'd you come from? Haven't seen you around here before. You're really beautiful, but you already know that, huh?"

Not really caring that I probably sound extremely stupid for asking a canine questions that it can't possibly answer, but what the hell, I talk to Tigger all the time. He even meows back, and I can just imagine his responses half the time.

A cold nose nudges my hand, then gives a tentative lick. I slide my fingers from the tip of his snout to the top of his head, then down to his back. I can't believe how soft yet coarse his fur is.

The thick coat that would keep him warm no matter how cold it gets. Fingers sink into the pelt, the thickness paired with his body heat warming them. For the first time, I notice that he doesn't have a collar, but almost like a silver necklace that has what looks to be a moon pendant. Weird.

His tail wags slightly as he looks at me. We're eye to eye at this point, if he felt the need to kill me, he'd have the perfect chance right here and now. I look him in the eyes, knowing it dangerous, that it's considered a dominance thing with canines, but still feeling compelled to do so anyway.

Those canine orbs seem to see more than he lets on, eerie in their human intensity. Almost as if he was trying to say something with them alone.

" _I'm sorry._ "

Startled, I look around, hearing the snapping of twigs as footsteps come closer to me. Turning my head to see Tristan coming, I start to ask why he's sorry when the wolf-dog mix sinks his teeth into my left shoulder, tongue following after to get at the blood, then takes off the opposite way Tristan came. I cry out more in surprise than in pain as my friend runs over.

My shoulder feels like it's on fire; hot pokers being shoved through my skin. Can feel the blood dripping down my back and chest. I grip my arm above my elbow, holding it close to my body and look up to see Tristan frantically asking me if I'm alright.

I answer -

"You're late." 

*******

**Faline**

**8:06 pm**

"Great, so now what do I do?"

I pace from the computer, to the front door, then back again. Kierra left about five minutes ago, and I've been pacing since. Heaving a sigh, I storm back to the computer after looking out the window that's situated right next to the door. It's in the living room, so it's not a far walk. I boot up the machine, then go back to the front door.

Biting my lip in indecision, I finally open the door, letting in a cool breeze. Kie will probably have a shit fit, but I don't particularly care at the moment. Turning, I put the breeze to my back and glance around the room.

It's not fancy, with floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the walls, the only open spaces are taken up by the computer desk, a cat tower in front of the corner window, a large flat-screen T.V. situated in the middle of the room, and a couch not far away. The shelves hold mostly books, a few knick-knacks here and there. Movies galore were put on the lower shelves with various video games.

There are small sections put in them to hold other things as well, mostly small items that we have no other place for. The books are my sister's pride and joy. A small area off by itself holds the three novels that she'd gotten published most recently.

I walk back to the desk, leaving the door open for the fresh air. Even from inside the house I can hear the nightlife outside. Mostly late-year crickets, too late in the season for frogs. Plopping down into the swivel chair, I put in my password for my account.

Kierra and I have different accounts, she says so it doesn't mix up our stuff, but sometimes I wonder. She's said more than once that she doesn't want to burn my eyeballs. I just think she doesn't want me to see the naked male anatomy, A.K.A her porn.

Like I've never seen it before. I mean, come on, I _am_ twenty-one; what hot-blooded twenty-one-year-old-female _hasn't_ seen nude male flesh? Even if it's by accident. Riiight.

Watching the background come into focus, I see the character Lestat from the movie Queen of the Damned. He's so yummy. Happens to be part of my obsession, but let's keep that between us.

Logging into my current messenger, I've gotten a few off-line messages. One from Nicolaus and one from my mother.

Ever since my sister and I moved in together, into a place of our own, we haven't seen her much. We talk when able, but we keep different hours. My sister works from home, an artist and writer, usually making her own hours and having a screwy sleeping pattern, whereas our mom does factory work and puts herself on a pretty strict schedule.

Opening her message, it reads that this weekend's plans to get together have to be some other time due to some stuff coming up on her end. She's probably sent my sibling the same message. After sending a reply, I open Nicolaus's message. I get butterflies doing the tango in my belly, anticipation jitters as I read on:

_To My Darkest Maiden,_

_I know it hasn't been that long since we last spoke,_

_but I miss you dearly already._

_I cannot wait to see you._

_It is time for us to meet._

_Forever Yours,_

_Nicolaus_

I read it over and over before it begins to sink in. Meet? We can't meet, my sister would kill me! Yes, Nicolaus is my friend, an online acquaintance, but to actually meet? I'm not quite ready for this...not yet.

Turning off the screen, I pace back to the front door, my mind whirling into chaos and confusion. Thinking back to his message, it gets repeated in my head. He has a habit of speaking plainly, like he can't get out of his role-playing character's mind. 'Darkest Maiden' is one of my aliases in our R.P. stories.

Pushing open the screen door and walking out to the porch, I lean onto the railing and look off into the woods that surround the house. The wind picks up, blowing fallen leaves around like macabre dancers. Before long, I see a big dog running towards town, the moonlight acting as a backdrop behind it and the trees it's weaving through.

Kind of weird since the closest neighbors are a ways away, and as far as I know, they don't have any dogs; a horse or two and a cat, but no dogs. With that on my mind, I turn to go back into the house but stop when I see someone standing silhouetted at the end of the porch. At first, I think it's my sister, but she isn't that tall.

This person is over six-foot, in the shadows, and staring at me. Something brushes up against my legs; I jump and make an "eep" sound as I look down.

"Tigger!"

Meowing up at me, the stupid cat looks like he's grinning from ear to ear. Looking back up to the corner, I'm about to yell at whoever's there, just to see nothing. No one is standing there.

I didn't even hear them move. Picking up the cat, I quickly go back into the house and shut the door. Locking it, the cat gets put down and I look out the window. Still no one around.

"Oh, this isn't creepy at all..."

I look to Tigger who's on his cat tree, which is in the far corner of the room, grooming himself like nothing happened.

"Stupid cat, trying to scare the shit outta me..."

Reaching for the cell phone in my pocket to call Kierra, someone starts banging on the door. Startled, I jerk it open in reflex just to have it not move an inch. Remembering that it's locked, I unlock it and swing it open, just to have my sister revealed on the porch, bleeding, Tristan standing at her side looking worried, his eyes wide.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Kie holds a hand to her shoulder as she walks in, her friend following after.

"She was bitten by a dog."

His hair had looked red in the pale light outside, but in the bright light, it's orangey-red. Light freckles seem to stick out even more with his blue-green eyes opened wide on his pale face. With a height of around five-foot-ten shortened from him being slouched, he helps her into the kitchen.

Slamming the door and re-locking it, I run after her, trying to see her shoulder. Blood is running down her arm to drip onto the hardwood floors, shirt soaked where her hand is pressed. Where's her coat?

After she's seated in one of the kitchen chairs, Tristan asks where the first-aid kit is. Telling him, I grab some paper towels off the counter semi-absently, eyeing her shoulder. He's been here countless times before, he should know where it is.

"What happened?"

Asking my sister while trying to get a better look at the wound, I get batted away as she gets up to retrieve the scissors from a counter drawer. Sitting back down she cuts the sleeves at the seams on down the rest of her shirt, so it becomes two pieces that stick to her from the blood. Reaching back up, she slips the scissors under the sticky material and cuts the bra strap that's edging the holes.

Wincing, she pulls the shirt off, revealing the bite holes in her shoulder. Tristan hurries back in, pausing only slightly after seeing her pull the cut strap out from her body. He puts the stuff he grabbed on the table, eyes riveted to her blood-covered upper arm and back.

My sister isn't thin by any means, but she's not overly fat either. She's bigger boned and all muscle with a bit of chunk. She also has a big bust, so I can just imagine how Tristan is keeping from blushing too bad.

Her shoulder is seeping blood and has some torn cloth stuck to it. Looking at me, she tells me to get her a towel, preferably a big one. Watching her move her long hair away and pulling off bits of bloody cotton, I hop off to get one that won't show blood too badly.

*******

**Kierra**

**9:04 pm**

After sending Faline out for a towel, I ask Tristan to look at my back to see if there's any cloth stuck to those holes as well.

"You know, you should go to a doctor, this looks like it needs to be sewn up. Plus there's no telling if the dog had rabies."

I look over my shoulder at him; he's looking a little paler than usual with his bright red locks.

"He didn't have rabies. He wasn't feral; you just spooked him is all."

When Faline returns with the towel, I wrap it around my chest, hook it under my beefy arms, and cover my belly. Reaching for the alcohol, it gets opened and poured over my shoulder.

"Holy shit that's cold!"

Gasping in pain, I slam the bottle back onto the table. Liquid flies out and lands all over the tabletop. Faline grabs more paper towels, wiping up some of the bloody alcohol dripping from my body. I jerk from it being real tender.

"We really should get that doctor, those holes are deep."

Tristan speaks from behind me while I help my sister wipe away some dried and clotted ick. It's so nice to have thick blood, clots real quick. Makes for great-looking gore.

"No, no doctors. We don't have the money for them to just tell me what I already know. Besides, this is more fun and a whole lot cheaper."

I smile as he moves to stand in front of me, the scowl on his face and turquoise eyes showing his disapproval. I don't think he's getting my humor, especially considering he knows how well off I am. He also knows just how masochistic I can be, but he seems to have forgotten that to.

"We have to do something, you could get an infection."

Shaking my head, I point to the half-empty bottle of rubbing alcohol. I'm also not worried about that, since I have to actually _try_ to get anything like that to happen.

"There. I got most of it; the wounds have slowed their seeping."

Faline takes up more paper towels to dry the table, then dumps them all into the trash. Still scowling, Tristan goes to my left side and gets a better look now that they're cleaned up.

"Shit, I thought the punctures were bigger with all that blood, but there's no real tearing, just holes. Real clean...considering."

I look at my shoulder, the turn on the muscles pulling at the wound. Of course, once I really began to look at it, that's when it starts to really hurt. Can see what he means though, awfully clean for an animal bite.

It throbs, but I rotate it anyway so the muscles don't lock up, wincing as pain shoots through my whole arm. Faline begins to wrap my shoulder up in gauze and tape. I feel ridiculous.

Least it's not my dominant arm though, I guess. Breathing through the pain, I look at Tristan. He looks worried but determined. Smiling to show him I'm okay, he shakes his head at me and takes a seat.

Poor thing should be used to my antics by now. I watch my sibling as she finishes, my arm looking like a bad movie mummy. Gauze wrapped down under my arm, I look at it, a bit confused, wondering why she didn't just put a patch bandage over it.

"Thanks, Chicky."

She nods happily, proud of her work as she throws away the empty gauze boxes. I just shake my head and smile. Slowly getting up to get a drink from the fridge, the left side of my back twinges a bit, but not too much.

"Want something to drink, Tristan?"

"Sure, what you got?"

"Uh, apple juice, water, some milk, orange juice... Oh, and some flavored Bacardi. Yummeh."

"I'll take a Bacardi."

I pour myself a glass of juice, then hand him his drink while Faline wanders around the kitchen. She's patched me up many times before from other random things, so I don't think she's that worried. Turning to me, she proves me wrong.

"What did this dog look like?"

"Huge, black, mixed breed."

Tristan replies before I can, but I don't mind. I salute him with my glass.

"He didn't have a collar or tags either. He was really calm till Dopey here spooked the poor thing."

I grin at him good-naturedly, letting him know with a genuine smile that I don't blame him for it happening. Shit happens.

"I think I saw the dog you're talking about earlier, he was running towards town."

My head snaps towards her, my shoulder protesting the movement with a shooting burn of liquid fire.

"Towards town is the opposite way I went, which means you saw him after I was bitten. Why were you outside?"

I can see she regrets speaking up and saying anything. Looking uncomfortable, she switches from one foot to the other. Eyes meet mine without flinching...too much.

"I didn't go outside. I just opened the door for the breeze, that's all."

I hold my tongue but scowl and show her with my eyes that I'm not thrilled. Yeah sure, I open the door at night, but I'm here to make sure nothing happens.

I look at Tristan, who's finding his Bacardi bottle very interesting. Smart man.

**~**

Later that night, after Faline goes to her room for bed, Tris and I are in the living room talking on the couch.

"So you'd wanted me to meet you to talk about Gabriella?"

Gabriella is his fiancé, or was, they just had a really bad break-up.

"Well, yeah. I can't very well talk to my brother-in-law, he's weird, and my sister is being a twat."

I laugh but nod as well. We talk for a couple more hours about this and that, and then he leaves. I offer him a ride home, but he declines, so I tell him not to spook any more of the wildlife.

After he leaves, painkillers become my friend, shoulder and arm feeling like someone's sticking me with hot railroad spikes. I go to my room knowing I probably won't be able to get any sleep, but I might be able to come up with some art projects to do with one arm. This oughta be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faline**

**Wednesday, 8:42 am**

Yawning and fresh from my shower, I'm already deep into my co-op short story with Nicolaus. About a female adventurer seeking out a rogue's help in acquiring a rare magical artifact, she's currently in a tavern going over plans when a male sits down next to her. I can't help but smile as my tag name is used; 'Lady Marion', a mysterious woman who dares converse and deal with Vampires.

This is where I'd first met Nicolaus; in role-plays much like this, where he himself remained elusive to most who approached. I'd heard he mingled with some of the 'elite' female populace, which isn't much of a surprise considering his level of charm and how he 'speaks', so imagine my surprise when he seemed to seek me out directly. Granted it did cause some friction with some other writers, and those made for some epic fighting scenes before they stopped getting on altogether. Talk about rage-quitting.

"Faline! Where's my charcoal pencil?"

I look up from the monitor, rolling the chair to the entrance of the hallway.

"It's in the blue drawer, in the bathroom," I yell to her.

I watch as she goes from her room to the bathroom, mumbling about my moving her art stuff around the house. A smirk plays over my lips. I do it just to get a rise out of her. Her left arm is still wrapped up, if not a little loose.

She then comes out and goes to one of the bookshelves and picks out a book, looks into it, then puts it back and heads back to her room. That section is made up of 'reference material' when actually it's several books on different animals. Shrugging, I roll back to the desk. Nicolaus has replied.

After those writers had quit, others seemed to take up their mantle of course, but he had stayed close, seeming to really enjoy our work together. There was a rumor that had gone around for a time that the girls were actually missing in real life, but I seriously doubt that. More like they just changed accounts to get away from embarrassment or something. An instant message pops up before I can type anything else. It's from Nicolaus.

"I want to see you today."

"We've been through this Nicolaus, I can't."

"Bring your sister along, I'll bring a friend as well and we'll meet at a park."

I blink at the screen. Bring my sister? He's never invited her before. Sure, I've thought about dragging her along, but I never get around to asking about it. Procrastination at its best. Although, it may have merit.

"I'll ask her. What park?"

"The one out by the Harlem high school."

"Alright, I'll ask her, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Ask her now."

Sighing, I get up from my seat and head to my sister's room. The high school isn't that far from here, but still a few minute drive. I find her sitting on her bed, hunched over, and drawing.

"Hey, wanna go meet some new people at the park later?"

I watch as she sets down her sketch pad. What looks to be a wolf chimera-looking thing is sketched and some of the finer detail half done, the charcoal had been used to do part of it. I glance back to her face, eyebrows raised as she looks at me.

"Who?"

"Nicolaus, at the park."

"Not especially."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"What if I go?"

"You're not going alone."

"Then come with me."

"No."

"Fine."

I ball my hands into fists. I knew she wouldn't go for it. I turn and go back to the computer. This is ridiculous, it's only one meeting and she would be there, so why couldn't we go? I sit down heavily on the swivel chair, my fingers fast on the keyboard in my anger.

"She said no Nicolaus, I told you she would."

"Did she give you a reason?"

"No."

"I bet I could change her mind. She never lets you do anything. Let me talk to her."

"She said no Nicolaus, I'm not about to make her mad at me."

Seething, I log out and shut off the computer. Crossing my arms, I lean back in the chair. Why won't she let me go? It isn't like I'm underage anymore.

I go to my room, slamming the door. The book on my bed gets tossed to the dresser, knocking off the small dark fairy clock that resides on top of it. Sighing, I go over to pick it back up, placing it carefully back where it was. The clock itself reads 10:02 am.

Going back to my bed, I plop down on it and gaze from wall to wall with all the pictures and posters staring down at me.

Boredom.

The various short stories I've been writing aren't finished yet, but I don't feel like working on them right now. I get up and head to the full-length mirror that I had Kierra attach to the wall. I had put my hair in a ponytail when I was on the computer, but right now, I don't like it, so it gets pulled out and my reddish-blond hair falls around my head to just below my shoulders.

My hair is thin, straight, and always getting tangled. I hate it. Leaning closer to my reflection reveals that I need to redo my eyebrows again, I don't like them thick, and the arch needs to be fixed. My hazel eyes look dark today, but that's probably due to my mood.

"This sucks."

Mumbling to myself, I walk out of my room and into my sister's. When I get there, I find her messing with the bandage over her shoulder. She has always healed pretty fast, but it should still be pretty raw, only forming that soft scab layer that always looks so gross.

"Quit messing with it."

She jumps as I reprimand her, green eyes flashing as she glares at me, but she stops picking at it. Her drawing is finished, well, as finished as she gets them. She doesn't care to color them when on paper; I guess she's scared of ruining them or something.

Climbing onto the bed, I crouch down on her left side so I can fix what she messed up.

"You know if you mess with it, you'll scar, so why do you do it?"

"It itches, I can't help it. And the scabs are pulling on the skin, it's annoying."

We go through this every time she's injured, I can't count all the scars she has from messing with them before they've healed. She's a bit of a masochist, I think.

"Can you take this thing off me before I rip it off?"

Kierra sounds aggravated and exasperated. Her eyes looking at me with an almost plea. I should let her suffer, but I get started at unwrapping it.

It doesn't take long, she has it so loose and the cloth pad underneath comes away wet with blood and that clear liquid that always accompanies wounds. The holes are lightly scabbed; a couple of the openings seeping blood from her messing with it.

"Now see what you did? You opened the wounds."

She heals quickly, but not that fast. Pushing the thought aside, I sigh and retrieve the alcohol and liquid bandage to put over the smaller wounds. It might not do any better though since I've seen her peel that stuff right off with no problem. When I come back into the room, she's messing with it again.

"Stop!"

She jumps again and glares daggers at me.

"You know, it's a wonder I never have more injuries with you sneaking up on me all the time."

Smiling sweetly, I get to work.

*******

**Kierra**

**11:14 am**

"Ow! Can you be any gentler? That's a sensitive area, you know."

Faline just ignores me while I rant on. It doesn't hurt that bad, only a twinge here and there really, but if I don't remind her she can get carried away, putting on too much of the liquid stuff that burns like hellfire.

Since she had asked about going to meet this Nicolaus, I've been trying to come up with a way to soften my 'no', knowing that I'm not being fair to her. Feeling guilty over my over-protectiveness, I had come up with several ideas, but none of them seemed to say "I'm sorry" enough.

Then a new idea popped into my head. There's a new store opening up at the mall, not sure what kind of store, but it's something worth trying out. We only live a couple miles away, we could go for a walk. I just have to remember to bring my wallet; it might be a really good store.

She's just about finished taping me up. Perfect.

"Hey."

"Yep?"

"Wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Where to?"

"Well, around mostly, but I figure we could stop over at the mall and see what new store they got over there."

She glances up at me, eyebrow furrowed.

"You mean Machesney Mall?"

"Yeah."

"They don't have any new stores, just J.P. Lenny and Spergmen's that are at the ends of the strip. And we've already been in them."

"I'm not talking about them. They're opening a new store right in the middle."

"Oh? Since when?"

"Not sure really, Tristan told me about it."

"Oh."

She doesn't look convinced, eyebrows raised and all. But I keep on, not wanting her to say no. I smile at her, all innocent-like. Riiight. She isn't fooled.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothin', just figured you'd want to get out of the house for a while."

She's silent for a moment, looking over the gauze mess she created before looking up at me.

"Sure."

I smile, she rolls her eyes. Moving my arm around, the skin is tight but bearable. I guess. It still hurts a bit, but not as much as I thought it would. The wrapping is done up much thinner than the first time, it being just a single patch. She gets up to put the alcohol, gauze packages, and the little bottle of Liquid Skin away. I tell her to get ready to leave.

Getting up myself, I go to my closet and rummage around for a pair of jeans. Blue or black T-shirt? Hmm, I grab the black. Can never go wrong with black.

After putting on my socks and knee-high leather boots, I head to the bathroom to brush my hair. My hair is a mixture of colors. You ask one person what color it is and they'll tell you red, where if you ask another, they will say auburn or copper. It just depends on the way the light hits it.

Looking at my reflection, you can't really tell my age, and I certainly don't look like I'm twenty-five, soon to be twenty-six. Piercings help with that a little bit I think, ears done all the way up as they are and the metal barbell in my mouth. Used to have my lower lip and eyebrow done too, but decided to take them out.

After brushing till it shines, I put on some black eyeliner. Girly, yes, but eh, it really makes my green eyes glow. Finished, my tongue ring flicks against my teeth in habit before I go into the living room for my wallet, cell phone, and keys. I don't believe in purses. Give me a wallet and good pockets any day.

Faline is lounging on the couch waiting, legs hanging over the arm, wearing a light blue tank top and faded blue jeans. A short jean jacket is draped over her and gray ankle boots make her a little taller than the barely five-foot I know her to be. Her eyes are done up as well.

"You ready?"

*******

**Kierra**

She gets up in answer, walking to the door. Tigger beats her there, meowing up at her and rubbing against her legs.

"Later Tiggs."

She walks out without giving him a pat. How rude.

I swoop him up and give him a hug, rubbing one of his ears. He purrs for me, letting me know that he's comfy. Setting him down and heading out the door, my sibling's waiting on the porch for me, her arms crossed and leaning against the railing.

"You spoil that cat, you know that?"

I smile and lock the door, trying to ignore her bad attitude. I know it stems from me saying she couldn't go meet her friend but I can't help if I don't trust some dude I don't know. We all have our shortcomings, trust is mine.

Of course, now is when I regret the black shirt as I look down and notice that Tigger is shedding again. Frowning a bit, I start pulling off white hair as I step off the porch. After years of having him, you'd think I'd have learned by now that having a cat with white fur doesn't go well with dark fabrics.

We head out past my old jeep wrangler and into the woods. First I take her to the spot where I was bitten. There isn't even any blood to show that it had happened. She questions that, and I tell her my shirt and coat had probably soaked up most of it. The windbreaker that had been left yet now gone to who knows what critters nest.

We sit and talk for a while, then get going again, this time heading towards the mall. We have to go by a couple houses first. Although I think calling them 'houses' is kind of pushing it a bit, since no one lives in them and they've been abandoned since before we moved in.

One of them, a one-story ranch much like ours, is burnt out, only the small garage survived. The building next to it was more like a large shed, not a house. My bad. We've never really checked it out before, seeing as how I figured someone would have come by to look at it by now. No one has though.

I walk towards the garage, the sliding door not quite shut all the way, leaving about a two and a half foot gap at the bottom.

"Hey, Faline, help me out here."

"What are you doing?"

"I want to lift it up, see if anything's inside."

"Are you crazy? What if it falls?"

"The fire didn't get this far, it's perfectly fine. Now come on, help me out."

She grumbles but helps me lift it. The dirt driveway is covered in small plants and weeds, but nothing too big to get in the way. With me on one side, and her on the other, we lift it the rest of the way up. My one-armed lifting abilities are not the greatest.

It's all about leverage boys and girls.

It's a bit rusted, but not too bad. When it's all the way up, we step back. It's dark inside, but after a few moments, our eyes adjust to the interior.

Inside are what looks to be tables against the walls, everything covered in dust. The ground inside is concrete, of course, while the tables are metal, painted some dark color. I can tell they're painted due to some chipped and peeling places. Some tools and yard management items hang on the walls, a few shelves. There are boxes on the floor, their bottoms water damaged.

"What do you think are in the boxes?"

I ask her, but she's looking intently at one of the back corners. I follow her gaze and see a rather large dog house, shaped like a small house and everything. I frown, hoping the dog wasn't in the fire.

"Do you think the dog survived?"

She asks, but I have no real answer. Then I get a thought.

"What if it belongs to the dog that bit me? That would explain where he came from."

But not why he didn't have a collar, but I don't mention that. I walk in, heading towards some boxes on the right side. Faline looks around for a light switch, or, I think that's what she's doing, looking around the walls the way she's doing.

The boxes are folded shut, not taped. Good. I open the closest one to find clothes. What looks to be men's shirts. There's no writing on the box; no name, nothing. I move onto the next box.

"I don't see a light switch, nor a light bulb, how did they see in... Oh, wait, what's this?"

She clicks something, and several tube-like light bulbs turn on all along the ceiling. I blink rapidly, my eyes squinting against the bright light. You could see pretty fine before, but now it's brighter in here than outside, fewer shadows.

Faline begins to walk beside the tables, lightly touching the items on them. I open another box, and like before, this one is folded shut, no writing. More clothes, this time it looks like pants, mostly jeans.

"Hey, check this out."

I move over to where she's standing in front of a very dusty long table, rummaging in a plastic crate. Pulling items from it, she hands me an old picture. It's about six by five just by the frame. The picture inside looked like it was much bigger at one time.

A man and woman are featured. The woman looking at him with a smile, her hand reaching out towards him. He looks like he's concentrating on something off to the side.

Her hair is a light blond and looks long, her eyes an icy glacier blue. Wearing a small green sundress decorated with ribbons, her skin shows sun-kissed. From what I can tell about him, his hair is black and goes to below his shoulders, eyes look green from the angle the picture was taken. He's tall, probably around six-feet or more, where the woman looks to be around my height, maybe an inch or so taller. His shoulders are wide, and he looks well built. Can't really tell by his clothing.

A baggy T-shirt and faded, ripped jeans. His face is rugged, tanned, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. He looks kind of sad to me. Very handsome, but sad.

The next item handed to me is a wood carving. It looks weird till I have it turned the right way. It looks to be a symbol of protection, I think. I'm not caught up on Wiccan or Pagan symbols. On the bottom, it's dated; made twenty-six years ago.

"I wonder why they didn't take their stuff?" She asks me.

"Maybe they didn't want it. It happens. Grief does weird things to a person."

She pulls out more wood carvings. One's a type of bird in flight, the detail precise and fine. The next a bear with a small cub. I can't tell what type of wood was used, but the patterns of the wood add to what's carved. The spirals and dips add texture and dimension to the bear and her young.

Faline pulls out a few more, but the one that really catches my eye is the wolf. The lighter whirls of the medium add definition to its fur. The wolf is standing with his muzzle raised as if caught in a howl, his song captured forever in wood.

It's beautiful. The date on the bottom of this one was dated twenty-seven years ago. There's some smoke damage on this one, almost as if it were colored in smoke. I set it aside and move to more boxes.

My sister and I spend hours in the garage going through things. Several tubs and more boxes hidden along shelves. I'm setting books back in a box when I glance at my phone clock. 5:16 pm.

"Uh Faline, we need to get going if we're gonna make it to the store. It probably closes at six, which means we only have half an hour to get there and take a look."

"What time is it?"

I glance again.

"5:17."

"Damn."

She stuffs the items back in the box she had opened. We have most of the boxes on the tables. Just looking in here, it didn't look like that many, but we found there were lots more.

Faline had gotten over her grumpiness after the first few boxes, then she got too nosy, er, _curious_ , to be upset. Thank God. My arm is twitching a little from all the lifting, I rotate it and my neck. The arm then begins throbbing, traveling up my neck and to my back, the muscles pulling and having spaz attacks. I push on and ignore it.

She turns off the lights, it gets real dark, real quick. We walk out and shut the garage door, leaving about a three-foot gap. Outside, I look up at the sky, the colors of purple and dusty pink are clamoring against the clouds.

Inhaling deeply, I smell that it'll probably rain later. We take off at a fast pace, not running exactly, but a very fast walk. Maybe a jog for Faline with her short legs.

I'm just rounding a tree when I see him. The wolf-dog. His mouth is opened, tongue lolling out. He looks up at me and my sister, who's a couple of feet off to my side.

Black fur shines in the fading light, eyes gleaming at us as an ear twitches back. Looking from her to me, he barks at me, startling her and I both, but then he turns and runs away.

Blowing out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, I turn to my sister. She looks at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Was that the dog that bit you?"

I nod, my hand going to my shoulder. It had stopped throbbing, it was now more like a dull ache, still jumpy though.

"He's beautiful."

I nod again and start walking, we're almost there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faline**

**5:39 pm**

"He's beautiful."

Kierra nods and starts walking again. We're maybe five minutes away from the mall parking lot. The dog was pitch black, not a dark brown, but true obsidian. His eyes were the color of seawater; a mixture of blue and green.

"Kie, did you see something around his neck?"

"Yeah."

"What was it? It didn't look like any collar I've ever seen."

"It's a necklace."

"A necklace? Why would you put a necklace on a dog, but not a collar?"

She shrugs as we come up on the concrete expanse. It's pretty cool how they built it; a 'single' long building as you would see with any strip mall, with a parking lot surrounding it and half the lot being up against the woods. Then there's the back lot that has an empty overgrown plot of land that no one's done anything with.

There are still cars parked at Spergmen's and, from what I can tell, J.P. Lenny. The woods are at the end of Spergmen's, where we came through. There are also a few cars in the middle, where you would enter into the original mall part.

All the stores had been taken out a couple of years ago since more and more people went to Cherryvale Mall instead. But now it seems there's a single store there. A really big one. _'Farmington Coats_ '. Oh, yippee.

Kierra stops midway through the parking lot, looking at the building. She looks bored and kind of disappointed. Can't say I blame her, I am too. Come on, a coat store? That's lame.

I hear her heave an exaggerated sigh. After all that walking though, I suddenly have an urge. Grabbing her by her good arm and missing her small wince, I pull her towards the store.

"What are you doing?"

I don't answer her till we get to the doors. Sliding glass doors, go figure. I turn to find her glaring at me, then she cocks an eyebrow.

"If we don't get in there right now, I'm gonna be doing the pee-pee dance out here."

Eyes widen, then she bursts out laughing. I frown at her.

"It's not funny, I really have to go. Now."

She keeps laughing, but steps on the sensor pad to open the door. I walk through in front, wanting to hit her. Hard. Glancing at a sign that's hung on one of the large windows, I learn that they're actually open till 8PM.

As we walk in, the sliding doors make that ' _swoosh_ ' sound as they close behind us. Looking around, I notice that it's not just coats they sell, but all sorts of clothes. Sweet, but first; bathroom.

I look around the ceiling for any signs. Can see plenty of advertising sales, specials, clearance, and sectioned off clothing, but no restroom. Kierra nudges me and points to a far wall, sure enough, RESTROOMS is labeled.

Thank God. I hurry towards them with my sister a couple of steps behind, probably lagging so she can look around. I see the men's room first, they have it closed off for cleaning. Praying to the restroom Gods for the women's to be open, an older woman, probably in her seventies, walks in front of me heading in the direction I am. I move to go around her when Kierra grabs me.

I glance back, about to bitch at her, but she catches my eye and shakes her head, grinning. I growl at her. She cocks an eyebrow. Yeah, slight role reversal there, but I _really_ have to go. Turning back, the old lady goes in. It's open! Yay for me.

I head in after her, sibling waiting outside. Luckily, it's the typical three-stall room, and the old woman and I are the only ones needing the bathroom, so I'm able to use it right away. Afterwards, my hands get washed, dried, then the room is exited. All before the old woman is done.

After leaving the room, I see Kie looking at some belts on a display rack. Standing with her hip cocked, she doesn't look too thrilled with the selection. I walk over and join her.

"Anything good?"

"Sure, if you're twelve and like wrapping yourself in clear plastic, then you're all set."

Her face scowls, but she's right though, most of the belts are gaudy and tacky. Pink pleather, sequins, super big chain links, and others that I have no name for. We leave the belts behind and look at other items.

Not a bad store really, just gotta know what you're looking for and where it's at. We look at pillows, bedding, men's shirts, women's pants, shoes, and boots. Making fun of the assorted items as we go.

Why is it that guys have the cool designs on their shirts, but women get dorky stuff? The men have dragons, tigers, awesome designs, and band shirts. While women get bows and hearts and sappy stuff. It's aggravating.

Never really noticed it till Kierra had said something about it at the shopping center once. I had asked her why she always shopped in the men's shirts, and she explained it. Kinda sad really.

We're looking and trying on shoes when an announcer comes over the speakers, telling all shoppers that closing time is in five minutes. We've been here that long?

"What do you think of these?"

I'm wearing a four-inch heel, sandal platform that has straps crisscrossing the ankle. They're bright green with my toes peeking out between more straps.

"Yeah, uh, no."

We laugh as I put them away. She's taking off a pair of knee-high glossy black boots. They are pretty, about a two-inch heel, zippers on the inside, fringes hanging on the outer sides, and a squared toe.

"Those are cute, how much are they?"

She looks at the tag, her eyebrows raising.

"A hundred ninety-nine. Not including tax."

"Holy cow. Is that expensive or cheap?"

She studies the boot.

"Dyed leather, double cross-stitching, soft insides with a hard sturdy heel... I have no idea."

We laugh, both knowing that she has no idea what she's talking about, just spouting random nonsense off the top of her head. Kie isn't fashion savvy by any means.

"They're really nice, but I wouldn't buy them."

She says that, but the look on her face says a different story. The woman loves her boots. After we've put all the shoes away, she needs to stop at the restroom. 'Bout time.

When done she comes out, waving her hands around to dry them faster, flicking water drops at me. Together we walk to the front of the store, a harassed-looking employee standing by the doors, waiting to lock them. Kierra steps on the sensor pad once more to open them, so I walk through with her a step behind.

Out of the dozens or so lights they have in the parking lot, only about a third of them are still on and mostly centered in the middle. Saving energy and all I guess. All the cars from the other two stores are gone, only two left are probably the employee that was at the door and a security guard.

Kie and I walk across the lot, but before long, she stops and looks up. The stars can't be seen through the dark clouds, and the breeze had turned into a mild wind. She stretches her arms out and turns into the wind, her long hair streaming out around her. She loves to do that. I smile and join her.

A few wet spots hit my face a few minutes later, stopping me in my tracks. My sister has a silly grin on her face, green eyes sparkling as they reflect in the light. I grin at her, not really paying much attention to the fact she's moving her left arm.

"I do believe we should head home now, what do you think?"

I nod. I like being out in the rain, but it's also getting pretty cold out. My sister loves the cooler weather since her normal core temperature is higher than normal, but I'm anemic and therefore get cold easily and quickly.

We both turn in the direction that we need to go and start walking, my heels slightly echoing. There's a couple of people ahead of us, walking our way, but talking to each other.

I walk closer to my big sister's right side, noticing that she's got her left arm held close to her, yet she still obliges me by putting her arm around my shoulders. As we get closer to them, I see they're both males over six feet. I hear her mumble about hating tall people.

I laugh, causing them to look up. They stop in front of us, so we move to walk around. I can feel her tensing up next to me. They step in front of us again, blocking our way. My sibling takes her arm from my shoulders as she glares at them.

"Got a problem?"

I wince at Kierra's tone, she doesn't sound happy.

*******

**Kierra**

**8:21 pm**

The two guys leer at us. One has muddy brown hair that's short and sticking up everywhere, looking like it was cut carelessly when it got in the way. Eyes are the same brown as his hair, nose looking too long for his face, his mouth too small.

The man looks to be somewhere in his twenties or so and his large hands keep clenching, drawing my attention to them. Faded jeans are dirty with holes up and down the legs, wife-beater tank top nearly nonexistent. My eyes travel over his body...he isn't wearing any shoes. Lean and muscular, really defined. Bodyguard looking, just not the beefy kind. The lack of footwear is a bit odd though.

His companion also looks to be in his twenties and has dark brown hair, just with red streaks. I can't tell length since it looks to be pulled back. His eyes, I think, are a goldish color. Something's off about them though.

A thin scar runs from above his left eye, over it to slide to his left ear, shaped like an L on his face. I didn't see it at first, but as he gets closer, I can make it out. Drawing the eye to his face, not distracting from it. He's pretty handsome, in a playboy kind of way.

Wearing a dark-colored button-down T-shirt tucked into black jeans, black knee-high boots encase his lower legs. Looks real slim, but judging by the corded muscle on his arms that I can see, probably really strong as well.

I try to get Faline to stand behind me, but she won't budge. The lamps near us flicker before going out altogether. Right at this time, I'm really regretting that I didn't grab any of my knives.

Lot of good they do being left at home. I usually always have one on me, but I'd been too focused on Faline's being upset with me. Muscles clench so hard in my arms that my injured one starts up its throbbing to double time.

"Well?"

My temper gets the best of me as my patience wears thin. All they do is smile and smirk at us. Mr. Red Streaks looks Faline up and down, and my temper snaps.

"Back the fuck off man, I don't care what the hell you want, but you need to leave us alone."

He looks at me then and laughs, Muddy Hair joining him.

"Why, don't you recognize me, Marion?"

His eyes shift back to look at my sister once more, asking his question. It's then I notice his eyes are slit, like a cat, dilating in the low light. Her eyes grow wide, but she looks confused. We've talked before about her R.P. character, and I know for a fact that she doesn't have a picture of herself to go with it.

"It doesn't look like she knows who I am, Anthony. Should we tell her?"

The one named Anthony just smirks and laughs, leering at me. These guys are really pissing me off.

"My Darkest Maiden, you injure me with your ignorance."

Faline looks stricken, her body starting to shake. I try to keep my eyes on them, but she keeps drawing my attention.

"Nicolaus?"

She asks in a choked voice. He claps, nodding his head with a grin and a mock bow. I look at her, then back to him. This guy is nuts.

"But how? Why?"

"I told you it was time for us to meet. I got tired of waiting for your sister. But she will no longer be a problem for us."

Faline shakes her head over and over. The rain that had started as a sprinkle is starting to come down harder, lightning streaking across the sky above our heads. My arm starts screaming from all the adrenaline and tension.

"Faline, we need to go. Now."

I try to grab for her arm, but something knocks into me before I can reach her, my glasses go flying from the force. At first, all I see are glowing brown eyes, the impact to the ground knocking my breath away, then I cry out as pain shoots through my already injured arm, elbow hitting the concrete. The heavy weight of someone on top of me pushes down steadily.

Anthony raises his head, long tongue slipping out of his mouth as his hands hold my arms down. His face looks weird with glowing reflective eyes. The wet appendage obscenely runs over my face, and as I watch, his face changes, the skin over it moving as if alive. Not waiting to see what happens, I turn mine away and move my legs to kick him off of me. I hear Faline scream.

My legs falter as I panic, my knee sliding off a hard leg harmlessly. He grunts and my eyes shoot to his face. What was a human male face is now gone, and a beast has taken its place. Short, shaggy brown fur covers a canine face but does not hide the open mouth full of teeth. Very sharp teeth.

My mind is whirling. This can't be happening, not for real. This is impossible. I hear my little sister scream my name. I really begin to panic now.

I scream, kick, and claw at the thing on top of me. His hands holding my shoulders down have grown fuzzy with what feels like daggers for fingernails. Claws dig into the bone as I watch, frozen, while his muzzle bears down on me, biting into the hollow of my injured shoulder. I scream as vicious pain tears through me.

Why is no one coming to help us?

Tears run from my clenched shut eyes as his clawed hands rake down my chest and stomach. I can feel the skin split, I've never felt pain this intense. Hot blood scents the air and runs freely.

Opening my eyes, I raise my right arm, hitting at his face, pounding down on his muzzle. He barely looks fazed as he gnaws at my collarbone. Fire trails where he's licking at the blood, then the bone snaps. My breath leaves my lungs in a harsh gasp.

Legs work at kicking him off me, but he's much too heavy now. My left arm is useless, twitching every once in a while from the nerves that he teases with his tongue and teeth. I'm able to get a kick in at his groin, even with his body distorted as it is, he yelps.

The claws slashing at me graze off ribs, I scream some more, trying not to blackout from the pain. My mind is crazy and whirling. I can't hear Faline anymore. Where is she? Is she being attacked by a creature too?

My punches aren't fazing him, just hurting myself more as I push him into my injuries. I aim for his eyes, which are closed as he laps at my opened shoulder.

Steam rises from both his breath and my wounds, white bone protrudes from my torn skin. I only have one chance to get this right, otherwise; I'm dead. I stiffen my thumb and plunge it into his unprotected eye, stabbing into the soft tissue, plunging deep as it gives way; breaking open like a squished, overripe grape.

He rears up above me roaring and howling in pain. What remains of his eye runs down along his canine face, the socket filled with bloody mush. What I see above me is no wolf, but not human either.

A male humanoid body combining with animal fur is on his knees, screaming in pain. His legs start to bend and contort, bones popping. Looking like a seven-foot-tall dog walking on his hind legs, a tail worms out from behind him.

Long fingered clawed hands clutch his face. Not wanting to waste the advantage, I pull my legs into my stomach, and with as much force as I can muster, I kick both legs into his very nude, very male groin. His one good eye shoots open as his tender bits get kicked into his spine. His screams pierce my eardrums.

Good thing I'd already been born deaf in my left ear.

"You bitch!"

He gasps at me while clutching himself. High pitched sounds escaping as he relearns how to breathe. I look around for a weapon, anything to help me.

Of course, nothing is around.

I try crab-walking backward on my elbows, my left side totally lame, leaving me to push myself as my arm just drags next to me. My abdomen and ribs scream at me while using my legs to thrust my body further away.

The rain is still coming down but I didn't really notice it when he was on top of me. I can feel it now as it pelts down on raw nerves. I wheeze with pain, my ribs hurt so badly.

My shirt is in shreds with my blood everywhere, mixing with the sky water. Taking a quick look down at my body, I pray I haven't been eviscerated.

Nope, innards are still in my body...barely.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you slowly!"

My hand lands on a chunk of cement about the size of my fist as he lunges at me. Everything seems to slow down all at once. I see his one eye filled with rage, the blood, _my_ blood, covering a snarling face covered in dripping eye fluids.

I also see long, curved claws reaching for me. Blood drips steadily from between his legs, which is only seen from lightning flashing above us, lighting up the area for a split second. Enough for me to get my aim just right.

I bring up the clump of cement, smashing it into the side of his face just as his jaws open. They snap millimeters from my skull, if I hadn't jerked back, I wouldn't have a nose, let alone a face. As it is, I have to fight from falling back from avoiding the attack, which has my body burning with agony.

The blow knocks him off his course, but he isn't down yet. I bring it up again, hitting him across his busted eye. The crunch of bones cracking can be heard before he yowls.

I try to bring my other hand around, but it won't work. I grip my only weapon in my hand as I pull my legs under me, rising to my knees. Even with the adrenaline coursing through me, the debilitating pain in my chest and belly slows me down.

I reach my feet too slowly for my liking. He's still on his...are they called knees? Nope, he's just crouching really low. His screaming hurts not only my ears but my head, grating like nails on the inside of my skull.

I wobble closer and hit him again. And again. Bringing my arm up and around as hard as I can. He finally falls and the silence is loud, even though the rain is coming down harder.

My breathing comes in loud gasps and pants as I stand above him. The left side of his face is a bloody ruin, while my whole body hurts. Limp fingers drop the cement onto his head. It hits with a wet splat before rolling off.

Faline!

I whirl around looking for her, having to stop for a moment as the dizziness overtakes me, the need to vomit strong. I don't see her anywhere. Blood smears the ground; his and mine.

I look down at my hands. They're both covered in blood, my right hand has a small bone shard stuck in it. I cringe and try to pull out what I can with my injured arm, but it still won't move.

Unable to hold it back anymore, I stumble away a couple feet and fall to my knees. My right-hand flies out, catching me just in time before I fall over and expel everything in my belly. The left side of my collarbone screams at me.

A continuous stream of tears fall from my eyes as the harsh upheavals bring up acids, then nothing. Squeezed shut, color bursts explode behind them. I'd broken my collarbone when I was younger, but I don't recall it feeling anything like this.

The smell of blood is strong around me, not even realizing that I myself am still bleeding everywhere. Wiping my hand across my mouth, I try to stand. It takes a few tries, but I'm finally able to get to my feet.

Opening my eyes as they fill with more tears, I stumble towards the woods. Hard to see without my glasses, but I need to get home. I need to call someone. I need to find Faline.

My blood falls to mingle with the dirt and fallen leaves as I stumble along, falling against trees multiple times, just to drag myself back up. Have to keep going. My mind is blank except for the thought to find my little sister.

I'm in shock, I know that much. With the adrenaline fading from my body comes the onslaught of mind-numbing pain. I'm just walking past the burned-out house when I burst out laughing. My mind has come to the conclusion that this is all a dream, and I'm about to wake up at any time.

"Anytime now. Yup. I would really like to wake up now."

I stumble and fall to my knees, crying.

Faline is gone. I have to find her.

Getting back to my feet slowly, my right hand rubs on my pants. When I notice, I stop, vaguely remembering that something had gotten stuck in it. Hot tears fall from my eyes, making it really difficult to see.

My chest is throbbing, stomach burning, my back feels as if it's been ground against jagged shards of glass. Ribs protest each breath. I can no longer feel any pain in my left arm, but it still won't move. In the back of my head, I remember that being a bad thing, not to mention the exposed and broken clavicle bone.

Rain continues to pelt me as I reach the edge of the tree line that surrounds our house. Leaning heavily against an old oak tree, I stop and look at it.

I have to find Faline.

Blood smears against the rough bark as I push myself away, trying to walk faster to the front door. My ribs shoot pain through me as I try to breathe evenly, it doesn't work, as gasps escape in sobs. Here's to hoping they aren't broken. That would be just my luck. Just walking up the single step sends pain shooting through my whole body.

Unhooking my keys from a belt loop, I move to unlock the door, pushing the key into the lock. Miss the hole, but the door slides open. Weird, I know I locked it.

I step inside without turning on the light. Water and blood drip down to make a puddle as I stop and frown down at my keys. A quick question popping up as to why I didn't try to use them as a weapon. I shake my head, dropping the things as my hand goes to my forehead, pressing hard.

I need to find my baby sister. I have to find Faline.

"Faline..."

I fall to my knees, then forward onto the floor with that as the last gasp on my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Faline**

_Kierra falls with the one named Anthony riding her down. His shirt tears as his body grows too large for his clothing. Brown fur splits through skin, bones shift and grow._ _Legs stretch, arms lengthen, claws grow at the tips of his fingers and toes, and his spine elongates to form a tail. The shifting and popping shreds the clothes he's wearing till he's in nothing but thick muddy brown fur. He grunts as his muzzle forms in with sharp, pointed teeth._

_Kierra kicks at him, but he doesn't budge, only shifts to get a better grip, then digs in his claws..._

I sit up with a start, the breath leaving my body in a scream. My heart is beating so hard it feels like it's trying to jump right out of my chest. A cold sweat covers my body, leaving my clothes damp and uncomfortable.

I can't get enough air into my lungs to scream again. I look around looking for help, but I don't see anything. All I see is blackness.

I'm blind!

My chest expands as another scream rises in my throat.

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you."

I whirl around to the voice behind me, but I still only see the black of nothingness. The type of inkiness that has your brain trying to create things out of nothing.

"Who...who are you? Where am I? Where is my sister?"

My heart still thuds in my chest from fear, but now dread adds to the mix.

"Don't you remember my sweet? We left her in the tender care of my dear friend. I'm sure she has really... enjoyed his company."

It all comes flashing back. We were in the parking lot when two men approached us. Kierra had gotten angry when they wouldn't move away from us. The rain, the shifting.

The blood.

"Nicolaus, what have you done?"

Nicolaus had grabbed me after Anthony had attacked Kie. I had screamed and tried to hit him, but he moved too fast. He was then behind me, one of his arms holding both of mine against my body so I couldn't move. The other at the back of my head gripping my hair.

He made it so I had a front-row seat to see what Anthony had been doing, what he was becoming. He had then whirled me to face him, his dark eyes brightening, glowing with a yellow tinge. They were slit.

I screamed.

He'd opened his mouth to show a pair of fangs that would make any feline proud. With one hand holding both of mine behind me, he gripped my hair and pulled my head to the side with the other. I tried to scream, to call for help, but my voice was cut off by pain tearing into my neck followed by a falling sensation.

I'd lost my balance and fell into him, he let go of my hands to put his arm around me. Nicolaus held me gently, I tried to struggle, but my body felt weak, loose. I must have passed out though, because here I am, waking up here.

My hand creeps up to my neck, it feels sticky with my hair matted to my throat. I wince as dried and wet blood meet my fingers. I have to get out of here, but as soon as that thought crosses my mind, my body feels weak again.

"What have you done to me? Where am I?"

I look up to where I think he is. The darkness seems to have substance.

"We are safe here, no other but Anthony and I know of this place. You are mine, no other will have you."

My body begins to shake from his words. I'm his? Why does he want me? Where am I? My neck is throbbing, it has been for a while. I thought it might have been from the angle I was turned, but now I begin to wonder.

"What did you do to me?"

I'm getting really tired of talking to the darkness, so I begin to move away from the direction his voice is coming from. I'm stopped abruptly by a tugging on my leg. A scream is swallowed down painfully.

Feeling down my leg just to find a thick metal cuff around my ankle, attached to a chain, I whimper. This cannot be happening. My sister and I have never done anything to deserve this.

_Kierra._

Where is she? Is she alright? Someone from the mall had to have called the police, right?

"You can't go anywhere love, you are mine, and I will not let you go."

A light turns on. Pain shoots into my skull before I can get my eyes closed, putting a hand over them to dull the shine that always seems to make it through your closed lids. I can hear movement in front of me, then a pull on the chain. My hand is yanked away from my face, causing my eyes to fly open.

Shooting stars bounce around in my brain, followed by comets of pain, but I keep them open. A cry of protest escapes before I bite my lip to cut it off. Nicolaus is crouched in front of me with one hand on my unchained ankle, the other holding my hand as if he's my best friend or lover.

"Don't hide from me love, that will only hurt you more."

I gape at him. Is he serious? I try pulling my hand away, but he squeezes till I cry out. He smiles. Okay, this dude is seriously fucked up in the head.

"What do you want?"

My asking only gets me another smile from him. His eyes close as he inhales. I think he's sniffing me. What a creep.

When those orbs open, the pupils go from semi-round to a thin slit, as a cats would. He leans into me, eyes a startling orange. An image of a snake flashes in my mind.

As he leans in, I lean back. There's no way I'm letting him get close enough to kiss me. He keeps coming, so I keep going.

My mistake.

I lose my balance and fall onto my back. Nicolaus smirks and leans over me. His hair is unbound and falling around him, probably mid-back length. Right now, as he crouches over me, it tickles my cheek as it falls around us.

He still has a hold of my hand, so I use the other to push him away. He doesn't budge. I might as well try to push a car off me. The car may have shifted at least. His face lowers till a good inhale from me would have our lips touching.

I hold my breath.

His lips are a light touch against mine when a door bangs open. Nicolaus jerks up, wrenching my wrist as he stands. He doesn't smile this time when I cry out, eyes riveted to the door.

I follow his gaze to see that it's hidden by a fall of dark-colored drapes. Even if I had been able to see things sooner, I still wouldn't have found it, hidden the way it is. The whole room, with a quick glance over, seems to be lined with the material.

A very naked male is standing just in front of the only escape known to me. I sit up to take the pressure off my wrist. Even then, Nicolaus is so tall with me sitting that my arm is still held in the air. Very undignified if you ask me.

The man, who I recognize as Anthony, is slowly limping into the room. His body and groin are covered in blood and dripping down his hairy legs. I look hurriedly to his face, which is also covered in blood.

Blood and other liquids are running down his dirty face to cover his chest. My stomach rolls at the sight. He's licking the trails from around his mouth but winces when his tongue comes across the whitish-yellow goo.

I had thought his left eye was swollen shut, but just realized that there isn't an eyeball there. I feel a scream welling up, but painfully swallow it down as I take more of it in. His hair is matted to his head with dried blood and mud.

When I get a flash of him on top of Kierra, I let loose my scream. Anthony's lips lift into a crooked smile at me as Nicolaus jerks on my wrist again. I shut up, but I can't look away.

"What happened?" Nicolaus demands.

His angry voice is frightening in its intensity. He finally let's go of me and walks over to the injured male, his steps light and quiet. Anthony raises his hand to the cuts on his head, touching on his hair then sliding down to his face.

He winces as he touches on the empty socket and his indented cheekbone, broken nose with split and swollen lips. I gag. The side of his face is a red, bloody ruin. One eye looks at Nicolaus, his sardonic expression confusing me.

Then rage splits his face as I watch, baring his bloody teeth and clenching his hands. Anthony's one eye fairly spits fire, looking like he's about to take a swing, but just snarls viciously.

"That stupid bitch! I'm going to tear her apart piece by piece, and then I'm going to eat the fucking pieces!"

Colorful. But it does give me hope.

Kierra is still alive!

And clearly did a number on this jackass. I look down his body to his bloody groin. Yup, looks like her handiwork.

Looks like she tried pushing his bits into his abdomen and out through his back, and none too gently. All I can really see is blood and matted hair. No, wait, there it is. I wince and shudder.

The shaft itself was probably around five or six inches when soft, but it looks folded in on itself, like someone folded it in half, and took great pleasure in making it as painful as possible. A gash along its length is still dripping steadily. I can't be sure, but it looks like he only has one testicle under the injured organ.

I turn my head and hide a smile over the fact that my sister could cause so much damage. Nicolaus's next words make my blood run cold and wipes the smile from my face.

"She was to be killed! Looks like she killed you!"

He snarls it, motioning to the other man's ruined manhood.

"You'll be lucky if you heal all the way, or even properly for that matter. What good are you as a eunuch? What good are you to me? You belong to me, I own your ass! As soon as possible, you are to go back there and finish it. Do you understand?"

Anthony gives a curt nod and leaves the room the same way he came in, limping. The drapes fall over the door as he leaves, leaving no trace that there is a door behind them. Nicolaus stands there, staring after him.

I make the mistake of moving my legs, trying to find a less uncomfortable way of sitting, which draws his attention.

"It seems your sister is more resourceful than I originally gave her credit for. We'll have to remedy that."

My heart thuds painfully in my chest as he glides the few steps back to me. Next thing I know I'm gripped in his arms with his head at my neck, licking at the tender skin, then biting down. I can feel my blood flowing from the vein into his mouth.

He gulps down my life force greedily. My vocal cords are frozen once more, for I can't make any noise. I can see starbursts behind my eyes, my lips go numb as my body arches.

I get flashes of color that I have no name for in my head. Other colors like greens, reds, and blues fly by, making shapes of large animals racing through a forest. Large jungle cats jumping from tree to stone fortresses in a faraway place of a long-ago time.

I fall back to the floor as the colors subside, my body weak and cold. His arms fall as he kneels next to me, my blood staining his lips and leaking down his chin. Nicolaus gazes at me with glazed eyes, almost drowsy looking with an unhealthy dose of lust.

"It takes three blood exchanges to convert you, I will now give you the first. Your body will burn with my blood and I will watch with great joy. You will know me, for you are mine."

I hear his words, but they don't make any sense to me. I know what he is, he's a Vampire, a creature of myth and fantasy, but myth doesn't have my blood running down its face with a maniacal, possessive look in its eyes.

Many times had I dreamed of becoming a creature of the night, like that which I write about, but not like this. I don't want this. It must show in my eyes, for he scowls at me.

"Come now my love, we will rejoice in the bloodshed we cause."

His eyes light up as if he just thought of something, then smiles so big his fangs flash sharp and red.

"Yes, I'll have to change a few orders, but we will have Anthony fetch your sister and bring her here where she will wait for your change, then you will have her as your first meal. I will watch as you drain her dry. I will have release as she dies and can never order you around again. What do you think my love? Or shall we kill her together and then make love in her blood?"

Tears are creeping from my eyes as he talks of my sister's murder. His chest rises and falls as if his heart pounds at the idea. I try to speak, cough, then try for my words again. They come out low and scratchy.

"You will not touch her. She will find me and kill you. And stop calling me your 'love' and 'sweet'. I am nothing to you, as you are definitely nothing to me."

He scowls and then smirks at me.

"We will see."

The monster unbuttons his shirt revealing pale white skin, then pulls me up to him. I want to push him away, but my arms feel so weak, I can't move them. I watch as he lifts a hand, his index fingernail very sharp as he slashes at his chest, right over his heart. Blood wells up and slowly falls.

He pulls me closer to him, pushing my head closer to his wound. I turn away from his cool skin, but his hand pulls at my hair, turning my face into his chest. I try to keep my mouth closed, but can't breathe due to my nose being mashed against his body.

Just as I open my mouth to inhale, he presses me into the wound. Gasping in pleasure as his blood seeps into my mouth, I gag and try not to swallow, but he tightens his fist in my hair causing me to do so convulsively. His other arm wraps tight around me, pulling me harder into his body.

Blood has a copper taste, like putting a penny in your mouth. His blood smells coppery, but it's sweet, like encasing said penny with a candy coating. I swallow and can't seem to stop.

It feels like I've drunk gallons before he pulls away. That drowsy, contented look back in his eyes along with the craving desire. Nothing happens for a few seconds, then my body begins to burn.

Fire shoots through me, molten lead in my veins. I begin to convulse, coming out of his arms and curling into a ball, clenching all my muscles. Even my bones feel like they are being dipped into molten lava.

Heat pools low in my belly, a small quick surge of arousal dampens my thighs.

I weep.

I scream.

I wail, but nothing helps. I writhe on the floor feeling as if I'm melting from the inside out. The last thing I see before I pass out is Nicolaus lying next to me stroking himself hard to my agony. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kierra**

_I'm dreaming again._

_The same dream I've had for years. In this dream I'm running; running from a man dominating my past. No matter how fast or how far I flee, he always finds me. I'm always a little girl of seven or eight years old, always running alone...however this time it changes._

_I'm grown, but still running. I'm not alone in this dream, I never am usually, but this time there's someone or something running with me as well as after me. It comes in flashes, one minute a man, the next a large black wolf. He runs beside me through scenery that constantly changes, but always shrouded in shadow. Then it alters again._

_The wolf and man are gone, and I'm alone in a dark room. My old bedroom. The lighting is dim, as it always is. Two beds are pushed together; mine and Faline's._

_A small, square room with an open doorway to the living room and a closed door leading to the bathroom. Faline's bed is against the wall, mine on the outer edge. She's asleep, as is mom in her bed in the living room._

_The large window in there faces our bedroom doorway, letting the moonlight in. I'm laying there trying to sleep, but too scared to lose consciousness. I thought about crawling into my sisters to try and sleep there, but didn't want to get in trouble again._

_I watch shadows play against the ceiling when I hear his heavy footsteps. Eyes clench shut, hoping he'll go away. Twisting my hands into the material beneath me, I hold my breath hoping he'll pass me by and just head for the bathroom._

_If only I was so lucky._

_His footsteps stop on the edge of my bed. I can feel him staring at me through my closed lids. My bed stands about two feet off the floor, piled up blankets and clothes add another foot or so. He still has to bend down to reach me, but this time he doesn't._

_I feel his weight settle on the bed next to me, I can hear him breathe. Eyes feel hot as they start to water. My nightgown is pink and goes down to just below my knees, short-sleeved with little ruffles at the cuffs and hem. Right now it's twisted around my knees, binding my legs together._

_I never used a blanket, I'd just kick it off at some point. I always end up regretting it, wishing my brain would just let my body swelter._

_The bed moves slightly as he adjusts himself, his hands creeping up my legs to the gown's hem. I clench my legs together, trying to keep the nightgown stuck between them. He doesn't let that stop him, pulling it out with very little trouble._

_The cloth is then pushed up my legs to bunch at my waist. I lock my ankles together, tears starting to race down the sides of my face to my ears. His hands feel huge and rough against my skin. Hooking his fingers in my panties at the waist, he pulls them down._

_Faline shifts in her sleep, turning from her stomach to her side facing the wall. Her light snore is the only sound that can be heard. He froze for only a minute before he wedges a hand between my knees to pull my underwear off._

_I whimper, trying to move away. He grabs my leg, holding me in place with a single meaty hand. A hand so large it goes all the way around my small leg._

_He pulls me closer to him, I can feel him bend down towards my face. His breath reeks of cigarette smoke and rotten milk. He keeps his face next to mine as a reminder to not make any more noise. I still carry the bruise of his teeth from the last time._

_The hand is moving up the inside of my leg, my skin grows icy cold as I try to distance my brain from my body. Trembles and shakes overtake my small form. When the appendage reaches my inner thigh, my body jerks, protesting his touch._

_Hot tears are streaming down my face, his lips catching a few as he licks them away. His hand settles against me, I can't help it, I scream._

I wake with a start, shooting to my feet, almost falling from my limbs not wanting to work. Eyes wild as I look around, ready to hit something, anything that is close to me. The breath is harsh in my lungs as my fear overtakes my mind for several seconds.

Whirling to look around me, making sure no one is at my back, my gaze is wild. I'm coated in blood, dried, stiff, and reeking. Other scents finding me make my belly churn.

Some I recognize; blood, urine, unwashed skin. A tang on the back of my tongue makes me gag, the smell of old sex. My eyes finally adjust to what I'm looking at, but it isn't what I'm expecting.

Where am I?

My brain starts to hurt fiercely as I remember what had happened to cause all the blood. Panting, I clutch at my head. I had made it home, but that's not where I am now.

Glancing down my body, it seems that the awful smells are coming from me. My pants are damp from my bladder emptying. Don't even want to think of the other scents coming from me are and what they're from.

Looking around the room I'm in reveals no windows and dim light from a bare light bulb hanging from the water-stained ceiling. The concrete floor has several puddles and stains, including the one my body had left. Walls are dingy, dank, and covered in a yellowed wallpaper that's peeling away.

I'm in a bedroom, or an equivalent thereof. There's a small bed in one corner, a cot on a metal frame is more like it though. My eyes linger on the hanging cuffs at its head and foot, a small, almost threadbare blanket is bunched up on it. Dark stains on the cot make my stomach clench.

A small end table with an even smaller T.V. sitting on it stands about two feet away from the cot but still against the wall, facing the bed. A box sitting in another corner holds clothes and garbage, which is falling from it. The smell isn't all that pleasant either. The floor is littered with empty beer cans and bottles, papers and dirty clothes.

Oh, my aching head. I dig dirty fingertips into my temples. Something is missing.

My glasses!

I had them during the fight...didn't I? A picture of them flying off as my body goes flying backward flashes through my head. I blink at the bed, seeing it clearly. The television is clear as day too.

I can see!

But how? Why? I've had to wear glasses for years, yet everything I look at is as clear as day. No squinting, no fogginess. Crystal clear.

I can also hear scratching, at first thought it was my headache making me hear things, but now realize what I'm hearing is a critter. Most likely a mouse or rat. My eyes rake around the room once more looking for any rodents. They don't scare me, but it's healthy to know where they are if around you.

A door slams somewhere above me. I turn and crouch down where I stand, putting the wooden door in front of me instead of at my back. I look around for something to put in front of it.

There's nothing that would be heavy enough, so I back up against the wall, farthest from it. My breathing comes fast as my heart pounds, but not quite as laboring as when I had woken. Not yet anyway.

Voices find me, harsh and gravelly. Almost guttural. Sounds like two men, one I don't recognize. My head cocks as the other tickles at memories in the back of my head.

"Did you grab the beer? What room she in? God, I can't wait. Old for my tastes, but if nothing else, we can sell her."

"She's in the basement, the far room. She's a bit messy right now though, looks like she got into one hell of a fight. I was gonna clean her off, but couldn't find the time, so I just dosed her whenever I had the chance. I can't wait for you to see her though. She's the one I told you about. I was gonna grab her sister too, but she wasn't at the house."

What the hell is going on here? Sell me? My insides are starting to cramp and my legs twitch as if they need to move. My skin crawls at the sound of their voices.

I can move my left arm a little bit, it jumps and twitches as if the muscles underneath are moving. My collarbone still screeches at me, but not as bad as it had.

I feel my pockets; my keys are gone, as are my phone and wallet. Biting my lip harshly, the fleeting thought and small groan goes through my head as to why hadn't I used it after Faline was taken. Feeling ashamed and guilty that I didn't handle everything better.

Faline. Where are you?

I hope she's alright for the moment. Clearly, these guys don't have her.

"I will find you Faline, just hold on."

I whisper as footsteps come closer, till they're right at the door. My stomach is hurting so bad I want to curl into the fetal position and cry. I settle for crouching down lower and bracing my arms out, trying to ready myself for anything.

My chest and belly twinge as the wounds I have remind me pointedly that they're there. There's constant pressure against my left arm, but I ignore it and clench my hands. It hurts, but not as much as it probably should. Can't worry about or look at it now though, as the door is unlocking and opening.

"...shouldn't be awake, but be careful, I didn't tie her down."

I don't recognize the first man through, he's just under six foot, wearing a dirty, rumpled t-shirt and stained blue jeans. Dirty blonde hair is edged with gray and looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks while his eyes are a nondescript brown that are too close together, looking shiny as if he's on something. His face is pudgy with being obviously overweight, a beak nose completes his ruddy face.

Angry green eyes flash as I glare at him, belly overflowing the shirt and overlapping his pants. My lips pull back in a snarl. He stops short, looking at me with raising eyebrows and a smirk.

I'm so going to claw out his eyes.

He moves into the room and to the side so his companion can come in. I didn't get a good look at him behind fat-ass, but now as I do, I shoot to my feet once more. My shoulder protests as it's jerked, muscles tightening and releasing over and over.

"You!"

His hair is a severely receding dark gray that's shaved close to his head. Piercing blue-gray eyes peek out from a face full of facial hair. Even with it, I know who he is. Over six-foot, he's gained more weight with his age, becoming quite round in the middle. He stands there in a tight shirt tucked into droopy jeans, leering at me.

I become very scared. Scared of a childhood fear. The bane of my nightmares. I stand there staring at him, my body starting to shake. Without looking away from me, he closes the door behind him and leans against it.

"So, Fred, what do you think? I know she's older now, but she was a favorite of mine when she was young. So feisty and defiant."

His voice is still low, a monotone to cause dread.

"Damn James, you really know how to pick 'em."

A cold sweat breaks out over my heated body, the hair on my head prickles and stands on end. My insides cramp in earnest as I feel something moving beneath the surface of my skin. Mouth aching and popping as I shake uncontrollably, I stare at the one against the door.

James.

The other obviously named Fred.

"Shit man, what'd you do to her? She's covered in blood. Stinks to."

"Told you she was messy. She was like that when I grabbed her. Looks like she got into a bad fight before she came home. Passed out cold just inside her door. Still made sure she'd stay out though. I could only get here a few times before now, but I kept her dosed up. She's actually amazingly clean for having been here for three days."

James takes a step closer to me; I tense up. His friend, Fred, is all eyes as he watches me. I glance over at him, but my childhood fear begins to talk again. Three days?

"I watched you, you know. Both you and your sister. I've been to your place several times. It took me a while to find you at first, but I did it. I remembered where your grandparents lived, so I set something up to watch the place that would alert me when people came and left, then just had to follow you back. I almost lost you, but not too many people live out where you do. Your neighbors were only too happy to help me find my long lost daughter."

I cringe. No way in hell. He and my mother dated, but he in no fucking hell is or was my... _father_.

"I saw Faline recently, she almost caught me. I got too close that day, so I knew I had to make my move fast after that. I owe you for the time that I was held in that jail. Too bad for that technicality that released me."

She never mentioned that she had seen anyone by the house lately. Damnit! And what fucking technicality? He was fucking guilty! He even had two previous charges of the same nature!

My fingers pop and really start to hurt as they curl at my sides. The blood on my clothes smells awful, but that's probably because it's mixing with the other scents coming from me and elsewhere. Sweat, urine and body odor. Coming in loud and clear. Three days? No...

Fred laughs as he steps to the side coming closer to me. They're both about eight feet away, but as he steps closer, I panic. The small television is next to me on its stand. I grab it, tearing the cord out of the wall and throw it at James, noting only briefly that they've gotten close enough to reach me.

James' eyes go wide as the TV hits him in the arm as he raises it to block. I try to run past him, but Fred catches my hair, jerking me back. My skull feels like it's about to be pulled apart, the constant pounding becoming worse.

I have no time to scream as I fall back. I can see James' fist coming at my face and connecting with my jaw. I stagger and fall onto my left side, gasping. My whole body shakes with the force of pain that shoots along my arm.

My whole face hurts as I work at not blacking out. I lay there counting the seconds. He may be in his fifties, maybe even sixties, but he hits with the force of a damn ox.

Teeth are sharp against my tongue, blood flows from them cutting into my cheek and tongue from the hit. I believe my lips are split too, but I can't tell since everything hurts.

"Stick her, she's not out. We'll toss her into the tub, wash her up real nice."

I hear James speak, but my body is in so much pain I can't move, even to wince as the needle sinks into my neck. Long hair had fallen into my face as I fell, it's obscured my vision, but I can see the dirty shoes in front of my face. Can smell them too as I breathe heavily.

I don't know what they plunged into me, but I can feel it flowing into my veins. It's cold. I pray it won't knock me out as I fight against it. The churning in my stomach loosens but doesn't go away, the muscle spasms coming less frequent.

They lift me, however I can't move, my body feels frozen. A paralytic drug then. With James at my head and Fred at my feet, I'm carried from the bedroom into a sorry excuse for a bathroom. A light is flicked on, I can see a yellowed toilet and an ancient-looking porcelain tub with an overhanging shower head. Brown stains cover the inside of it.

They lower my feet to the floor next to it, James standing against my back and holding me up as Fred turns on the water. It runs brown, then yellow, then to clear.

I'm really going to have to get checked for bugs when I get outta here. Probably tetanus to.

When the water starts to steam, falling from the upper faucet, he looks back at me. His eyes still shiny as if he's on drugs himself. Somehow, I don't doubt it as I see them dilating. He takes the half step it takes to be right in front of me, ugly shit colored eyes travel in a leer from my head to my feet.

Asshole. 

I glare as hard as I can while his hands move out of my sight to the hem of my shirt. I try backing away but don't move. I can't even speak. Rage boils my blood.

I picture it melting the drug from my system, bleeding it through my pores. My messed up arm jerks as he pulls and peels my torn-up shirt up and over my head. It hurts like a sonofabitch. I can't even gasp my pain, but my breath does hitch. His eyes widen as he takes in my torn up upper body.

"Damn girl, what happened to you? You're just covered in bruises and dried blood."

A frown crosses his face as he looks over my burning shoulder.

Bruises? There should be open wounds, scrapes, gashes. My collarbone was broken and had been protruding if I remember right. How long was I out? Has it really been 3 days? My wounds would still be open, festering. I so badly want to look.

Fred drops my shirt to the floor then moves to my pants. His hands so ham-like he has trouble with the button. My muscles jump in an effort to move. After he gets it and the zipper undone, he bends down to where I can only see the top of his head.

My skin crawls as I wonder what he's doing till I feel my boots being unzipped. The nightmare at my back is pressing himself against me, his body really happy to be there. Burning bile rises as I gag, his stiffness pressing into my back.

I end up getting leaned forward as he wraps an arm over my chest and fumbles at my bra with the other. Ripping it off before long. My rage grows icy. I had told myself long ago that I would not let myself be so helpless again.

The cramps in all my muscles began to grow again. Does that mean the drug is wearing off? I hope so. I try to move my fingers. They ache, but I feel one move. A shot of hope goes through me. They don't seem to notice as they keep up what they're doing.

Fred pulls off one boot just as James slips my bra off. His skin against me makes mine crawl. I can feel the small hairs along my body rise and begin to itch horribly. The other boot comes off. I try moving my fingers again, a few move this time, the knuckles popping aloud as if breaking.

"Fuck! She's beginning to move, we have to hurry. You didn't give her enough."

Fred sounds annoyed, his eyes hardening. James wraps both arms around me, my legs jerk and my knee's pop.

"Any more and she'll go into a coma. She should have been out for a few more hours when we got here."

James' voice almost sounds worried. Fred rips off my pants and underwear, wet and smelly clothes not a deterrent for this creep. Jerking my body forward and picking up my legs, they maneuver around the tub and practically drop me in it. Hot water pours over me instantly.

I land on my left side, essentially rolling out of their arms as they drop me in. Poor left side of my body has been so abused I don't think it'll ever heal. The drug has pretty much worn off, but my legs hurt so bad that I can't even move to stand.

The muscles of my thighs feel like they're moving, elongating. My feet itch horribly as they harden and stretch. My arms pop and grow, shoulder screaming at me as I hear it snap and reform. Something is seriously wrong; is it from the drug? Just what the fuck did they give me?

My insides feel like they're on fire. I writhe as the water that hits my skin actually hurts. I can feel my face move and my teeth grow, sharpen, cutting into my lips. Eardrums ring, even my eyes burn.

What the hell is happening?

My body is in agony as I thrash in the hot water. Someone is screaming, and it's getting high pitched and annoying. I don't realize it's me at first, but once I do, I think I get louder, deeper.

I look up at my tormentors who just stand at the side of the tub looking at me in disbelief and confusion. My arms and legs stretch and lengthen, the bones pop and crunch in extremely painful snaps. Spine shifts and pushes through my back as my knees break and reform. Black claws spring from my fingertips and toes as the bones elongate and grow thicker.

Screams turn to growls and snarls as my vocal cords change. My skull moves and transforms, nose cracking and growing. Fur rips through burning skin in a wash of scalding blood as it starts at my head and moves down, my natural hair disappearing.

Palms and the bottoms of my feet feel hard. My skeleton feels too large for my skin to hold, the wrong shape. My body grows and burns while I lay there in scalding water just trying to breathe.

Pants escape as my breath returns to me, the screaming having stopped. The only sound now is the running of the water. I don't hurt anymore, rather I feel like I just had a several hours long, hard, total body workout. The tub feels small as I slowly turn and push myself up to stand. My balance a little wobbly before my center of gravity kicks in.

Fred and James take a step back, catching my attention with horrified expressions on their pale faces. I raise my lips in a mocking grin and look down at myself. I have become that which I have written about, that I draw.

A monster.

A Werewolf; a Loup-garou, and I feel strong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kierra**

I look back up before my brain can really make out any details of my new body. The smells that assault my nose...my God.

Gazing at the two men in front of me, I'm looking down at them. Sweet. My anger still boils however as I glare at them, my lip raised in a snarl. With what they were doing and would have done flashing through my mind, my control snaps. Rage fills my head, a cry for blood.

Lunging first at the one who dominated my childhood with pain, fear and hopelessness, the one who made it so I was taken from my family and put with people I didn't know or care for. Shaking and haunting my trust in any who got close to me. The one who had broken my family apart.

I rip into him, causing him to fall back, strong claws going through his clothing and shredding his skin like wet paper. His intestines fall to the floor in a steaming heap while his belly expels the rest of its contents.

Whirling to the side, I catch Fred by his neck. I remember him now, my mother had kept tabs online on where James had lived and had found out that he roomed with another child molester. They had lived near an elementary school, even though it was "ordered" that they could not be within so many miles of one.

Lips raise in a snarl as I wrap my large clawed hand around his neck and squeeze, lifting him from his feet. His eyes bulge and his face turns purple. Hands go to his neck, trying to pry me off. I smell the acrid scent of urine.

Grimacing, I drop him to the floor. He isn't dead, not yet. The dumbass doesn't even have the brains to stay down, he gets back to his feet and runs for the door, coughing and clutching his throat.

I let him get a few feet away, but the split second it takes for him to glance behind costs him his eyes as I rake my claws down his face, slicing through bone. I leave him holding his shredded head and turn back to James. Standing above him, watching as he tries to push himself away from me. Trying to put his insides back, shouting and yelling the whole time.

I think I hear 'fucking bitch' among the words, but can't be sure with his mewling. He looks up at me as he begs for his life. Begs for mercy.

Turning over onto his belly, leaving trails and puddles of blood, he manages to crawl a few feet away. The slippery cement makes his progress slow as he collapses time and again. I stalk him across the floor, flashing eyes intent on his movements as I take pleasure in this. Way more than I probably should.

Kicking him onto his back, tears flow from his eyes as I crouch down next to him, my legs no longer in the shape to kneel properly. Not when bent like a dog's hind legs. I grab his exposed intestines, they squish in my hands.

His blood smells sweet to my nose. I pull out his lower innards, yanking them from his body. His screams are louder than Fred's.

I pull out his guts and drop them beside him, the sounds of wet, steaming meat splashing onto the floor plays like music in my ears. With them removed, I reach back into him, going under his ribs and between his lungs to grab his heart.

"You will haunt me no longer."

I yank on the pounding organ, the muscle ripping from its home and into my hand. Claws raking against his higher remaining organs and ribs. His screaming stops and his flopping around ceases.

Too bad. I was beginning to seriously enjoy it.

Blood-lust rising, the urge to kill rides me hard still. Fred is still screeching behind me, on his knees cradling his face. Don't know why he mourns it so; it wasn't much to look at.

I lick at the blood that has splattered onto my face with a long tongue. The taste and smell make it hard to pull away. The thought of who's it is being the only thing able to push me from it.

Tainted meat.

Rising to my full height, I walk back to Fred, footfalls soft with only the clicking sounds scraping against the ground, and those are hidden by the constant whining. I walk around him, claws running over exposed skin, making him dance in place. The smells filling my nose tell my brain that I will be well fed soon, just have one more to kill.

Kill yes, but I have the urge to play with him first, to torment him. This man doesn't deserve a quick death. Fred's blubbering is hardly recognizable as words as he begs. Stopping behind him, I lean down with my large, furred hands on his shoulders, muzzle dipping in close to his head and ear.

"I believe you are the one who wanted to sell me, yes? Bet you're wishing you did that before, hm? Too late now I'm afraid. You don't want to miss your own party..."

My voice is low, deep and evil sounding, causing his cries to become louder. The sharp scent of his urine is overwhelmed by all the blood and meat. My jaws shut close to his face, the loud snap causing him to jump and scream.

You know something is wrong with you when the very sound of it excites you, heats your blood and makes it thrill throughout your body. The urge close to that of sexual gratification at the expense of another.

"You're not worth the air you breathe, I hope you know that."

His constant crying is hardly enjoyable. No fight, no fun. Pulling my head back just far enough, my jaws open once more and settle at the back of his neck. I stand, holding him between my teeth, clenching them harder and harder till I feel the wet snap of bone.

His cries had gotten higher pitched, more of a squawk, then it turns to gurgles then silence. My head shakes in a fit of instinct before I let his body drop. Coming back to myself, several steps are taken in reverse before I stand there, breathing deeply, coaxing my rage to cool.

It leaves my body feeling cold. Cold on the inside that no blanket or cup of coffee could warm. The heavy smell of ruined meat is cloying in my nose, mixing with piss and perforated bowels.

Walking to and up the stairs that lead into the house, the wooden steps creak below me. At the top, an open door leads to a small kitchen. I look around, a little dazed.

A small dining table sits in the middle of the room. Two chairs surround it, fast food bags and beer bottles litter the top. A few smaller bags have a white powder in them.

Moving to stand next to the basement doorway, I lean heavily against the wall. Putting my hands awkwardly over my face, I weep. I lean there for several minutes, before pulling my face away from my hands to look at them.

They're three times the size of my normal hands. Thick black pads cover my palms and fingers. I even have a damn dew claw with its own pad.

The claws that tip my fingers are long, curved, thick, and black. Turning my hands reveals thick fur covering them. Hard to distinguish just what my coloring is, being covered in blood and a bit of gore.

" _It had to happen this way. I'm sorry_."

I jerk upright so fast that I take an involuntary step forward, finding the possessor of the voice standing just outside the screen-less door that leads into the garage. It was closed before, wasn't it? I must be real messed up if I didn't hear it opening.

What greets my eyes is not comforting. A black wolf stands there looking at me, his tail down in a non-aggressive stance. The moon pendant around his neck gleams as his head is as erect as his ears.

"Who are you? What do you mean it had to happen?"

It feels a little weird to talk to him, but seeing as how I'm talking to him as a Werewolf... It can't get much weirder than this. Pushing through the screen door, he walks closer to me a little warily. I watch him, not sure just what he's planning.

" _My name is Asher. Don't be afraid, I'm not here to harm you. It took a while before I could get an opening to come to you_."

Due to no eyebrows to raise at him, my head tilts instead. He isn't actually speaking out loud, his muzzle didn't move. Which reminds me that mine is. My voice is deeper, but I can talk, even with a differently shaped jaw structure.

"How are you talking to me without your mouth moving?"

I look around. Ventriloquists are known to throw their voices right? I sniff the air, but all I smell is the mess downstairs, dirty kitchen and a musky, woodsy scent that's coming from the wolf. No one else is here.

Looking back to him, my ears start quirking in all directions, catching every sound made. That damn mouse is at it again.

" _Your mind..._ "

He cocks his head at me, his eyes pretty expressive as I read the amusement in them. I can _feel_ it.

" _A good thing too since I can't talk in this form. Not human speech anyway. I can talk to just about all wildlife though_."

"Wonderful, you're a certifiable Lassie, but that doesn't tell me why you think this had to happen."

I want to sit, the adrenaline high depleting, but the table doesn't look sturdy enough to hold a good plate of food, let alone however much I weigh now. The chairs are out as well. Sighing, I crouch down and try my luck at getting comfy.

Looking back to Asher, I motion for him to sit as well. If I'm going to be in a vulnerable position, so is he. Very charitable of me. He sits.

" _Even cursed to this form, I have certain abilities. I saw in a dream what would become of you and your sister if I didn't intervene. If I hadn't bitten you and helped your transition along, you would have died in the attack that made you what you are now_."

I know I'm frowning, just not sure it's showing. My new face is gonna have some getting used to.

"Alright, that makes sense...in a vague way, I guess. But what am I supposed to do now? I don't even know how to change back, or even if I can. Wait, cursed? What do you mean? Aren't you like me?"

" _It's a long story, but I'm sort of like you. As for shifting back, you have to picture it in your mind and will your human form back_."

I look at him with a little doubt, but close my eyes and try anyway. I picture myself. My long hair, my rather short stature. I feel a prickling in my skin, but nothing else happens.

I open my eyes, nothing's happened. I'm still seven-foot of furriness. Looking to Asher, he looks confused for a minute, then he stands.

" _How long has it been since you shifted?_ "

"I don't know, maybe half an hour."

He nods his head, ocean colored eyes roaming. I may be covered in fur, but it's still a bit off-putting. Feeling the long appendage lash around behind me is the weirdest sensation.

" _That explains why it didn't work then. Your body will stay in that form for another eight or so hours unless something happens and you shift early. It's painful to shift like that though, so I don't recommend it_."

I nod and stand upright. I need to find my things and Asher echoes my thoughts, to a point.

" _We need to burn everything. No evidence of you can be found here. I will look around for something we can use to get it going_."

He trots back out the door that was left open when he came in. I stand there for a moment, then get moving to find my stuff. Walking further into the house, I don't really see it, and it isn't real big.

From the kitchen leads into the living room. No second floor, and only a few doors, not including the front door. A couch, a couple of lounge chairs, small coffee table and a stand with a TV dominates the room. That's not counting the garbage littering the floor.

Several more small bags with powder in them are scattered on the table, lighters, small pieces of mirrored glass and pipes scattered throughout. One open door leads to a bathroom, nothing in there except what you would usually find in a males bathroom. A very poor man's bathroom, rather.

I go to the next door and find a small bedroom that is full of tables, a few chairs, opened and unopened boxes. Looks like they kept most of their stuff in here, or had yet to unpack everything. Leaving the door open, I go and check the last door.

This one looks to be the master bedroom, furnished with a large rumpled bed, closet, and dresser. A tripod hooked up with recorder is tucked into one corner. More cuffs and chains hang from this bed like the one below and there looks to be a pile of items on it, so I walk in.

Sure enough, my wallet, phone, and keys are there, along with hundreds of photographs. One catches my eye; it's Faline.

I frown as I pick it and several others up. She's sitting on the railing at our house, laughing and facing Tigger who's on the railing a couple of feet down from her. I remember that; he'd been sleeping on it and had almost fallen off. We had called him 'monorail cat' because he's so fat.

Another picture is of me writing, sitting against a tree. My hair shining in the light as a multicolored red. The camera he used must have had a zoom lens, for it looks as if he had been standing right in front of me. I hadn't seen him; him or Fred. I guess he was telling the truth when he'd said he'd been watching us.

There's many more, but I don't look. I crumple the ones in my hand. Everything has to be destroyed. Stepping lightly over to the camcorder, don't even bother to look at what's recorded on it as I carefully pull out the memory chip.

Breaking the offending electronic into pieces and throwing them against the wall while holding on tightly to the small sim card, my claws dig into my own hand. I look around for something to put my things in. Nothing suitable in the room, so I go back to the kitchen.

Cupboards and drawers are gone through before finding a small cloth bag in the closet right next to the basement door. I grab it quickly as my eyes register what all is in here. Several lengths and thicknesses of cords, rope, and bungee cords hang from the inner walls.

Half a dozen unmarked jugs filled with liquid are pushed together under the shelving, eyes roam up further to see rolls of duct tape and zip-ties piled next to a few boxes of gloves. My eyes close, ears going back tightly along my skull. A small sound escapes me before I turn away, then back to grab a length of cord, trying to ignore the rolls of plastic stacked on a higher shelf.

Hastily walking back to the room, I put my things into the small bag, dropping in the small chip and zip it shut. It has a couple thin straps that I weave the black cord through, and then tie around my waist. I'm just finishing the knot to keep it in place when Asher walks in.

The bag hangs low and to the side so I'm not constantly kneeing it when I move. Fashion at its best.

" _I didn't find any gasoline believe it or not, but I did find a couple of coolers that are full of liquor. Did you find anything?_ "

He asks it expectantly, so I know he knows something. My words are low, deep, and sounding growled.

"Mm, indeed. Pictures of my sister and I. He's been watching us for a while, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

" _Yes. He came often, even tried camping out at what's left of my home. I made him change his mind. It's also how I knew to find you. Between following him, a few dreams and realizing that I've seen you before when you walk around in the woods near your home_."

I nod as he leaves the room, heading towards the kitchen. I begin to follow, but turn and attack the bed. Shredding the bedding and causing pictures to go flying. The wooden frame snaps from me throwing it against the wall.

I rip the mattress to ribbons but I'm not satisfied yet. I go after the dresser. Picking it up as if it weighs nothing and throwing it against the ruined bed frame.

Drawers fly open and empty their contents onto the floor. Some are clothes, which turn out to be costumes. The bottom drawer has more pictures. Many, many more.

I briefly look before taking a double-take. Many are of young girls, preteens, and small boys. I pick one up of a small girl about six or seven.

She has long black hair held back with a red ribbon, big brown eyes wide, scared and staring right at the camera. The background looking a lot like the room I had woken in. She looks so frightened. The picture holds mostly her face, but I can see that her shoulders were bare.

I snarl. I have to keep reminding myself that they're dead. That I killed them, sent them to any hell dimension that they may have believed in. Something bumps against my legs, I look down to find Asher had come back.

" _You killed them, they can do no more harm to anyone. The only ones here are you and I. We can only hope those children are back home and safe_."

I nod and hold back tears, knowing many will probably never be heard from again. He's right, no one else is here... Wait.

"Are you sure? What if one of the children is still here?"

The scratching I heard, was it just a mouse?

I drop the photo and run back to the kitchen, stopping at the table as I almost knock into it. Freezing and straining my ears to listen, swiveling them left and right. There, the scratching is still there. Faint though.

I'd gone through the kitchen already, so the noise isn't coming from here. Rushing down the stairs, practically leaping down them, I look around for anything I might have missed. The door to the one room is still open, same with the bathroom.

The pools of blood look black against the cement floor. I shake my head and listen, Asher right behind me. The still running water in the bathroom is annoying. Ignoring it, I try for scent.

Blood, urine, shit and perforated intestines dominate the air. I walk away from the room and bathroom to the opposite wall. There's a small area closed off with pipes and drywall.

I hear the scratching again, but it sounds different now that I'm closer to it. As I clear the pipes, I find that they and the drywall form a semi-closed off room that holds several large dog kennels. Even with as little light as there is, with new eyes, I'm able to see a huddled figure in the corner of one of them.

Asher walks ahead of me to sniff and scratch at the bars. He whines a little, trying to catch the attention of whoever is inside. The scratching stops as a child moves to the front of the small prison. A small boy peeks out at Asher, his hair brown with dirt and grime.

Old and new tear tracks have left lines down his face where he'd been crying, dull blue eyes go from Asher to me. Instead of screaming like I thought he'd do, his eyes just widen as he stares. He's only wearing a long t-shirt and it's torn and dirty.

I slowly take a step towards him and he winces, but stays at the bars, clutching the mesh so tight his knuckles are white. His tiny wrists are scarred, rubbed red and raw, his ankles most likely share the same marks. Asher whines again to get his attention, it works, but the boy's eyes darken, becoming defiant.

"Are you gonna hurt me too?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kierra** **  
** ****  
**  
** His voice is tiny, sounding abused and harsh. Stepping forward and crouching next to Asher, I shake my head. A lock on the cage door looks rather new. I grab it and yank down. It breaks easily under my new strength, the front of the cage bending slightly from the force.

The boy crawls to the back of his small prison, eyes wide. Trying to put on a brave face even with all he's been through. If he keeps that strength of will in him, that core of bravery, he will survive the hell of his young life in the years to come.

"I swear to you that I will not hurt you, and the men that did cannot touch you ever again."

I speak in a low, soft voice. Asher steps back as I open the door, it swings open on rusty hinges. The child moves forward a little bit, then shoots out of it and into my arms.

Sobs wrack his little body, he's so small and thin. Old and new bruising cover parts of him that I can see, some hidden under dirt and smudges of blood. I wrap my arms around him, careful not to squeeze at all. His scent ruffles my nose as his hair brushes against it. He smells, but I try not to let it bother me. The inside of the cage smells much like the outer room.

He pulls away snuffling, then looks up into my eyes. I look back at him, his blue eyes are luminous with unshed tears, holding a combination of fear and hope. Asher bumps his nose against the boy’s arm, who looks over and smiles.

Letting go of me completely, he goes to the wolf and falls to his knees, wrapping thin arms around the animal. Inwardly, I wince at the sound of small bones hitting concrete.

"Th...thank you."

His vocals are almost lost in the depths of the wolf’s fur. I smile softly at him as he stands upright. Even crouched as I am, he's below eye level with me, but he stands straight, trying to look brave. I look him in the eyes as I explain to him what we're about to do.

"We need to finish a few things before we can leave here, but as soon as we do, we'll get you home. Right now we have to go upstairs first. I'm going to pick you up, I want you to keep your eyes closed till we get there, okay?"

He nods. Asher is quiet as I carefully pick the boy up. He lays in my arms with his eyes tightly shut. One arm behind his back, the other under his blackened knees, I hold his tiny, cold frame close to me.

I move quickly to the stairs, Asher ahead of me, where we go up without mishap. I'm relieved, no need to traumatize the kid further. He had to have heard the men's screams as well as mine when I shifted, I can only imagine what he thought was happening. It's a wonder he didn't think I was going to eat him at first.

I reach the top of the steps and about to shut the door when he opens his eyes. He looks down at Fred's body, which lays close to the stairs. I slam the door with my foot, he looks up at me as I'm about to scold him, but his words stop me.

"I'm glad he's dead. After my mom died, he took me. He and his friend put me in that cage. Only giving me a little food or water after I... _ worked _ ...for it." 

I shut my mouth. Brave words look me straight in the eye as he reveals some of his degradations. A small shiver runs through his body that I ignore. Maybe him seeing Fred dead actually helps him, helps him see that he can't hurt him anymore.

I look to Asher, who just looks at me. He sends me a mental equivalent of a shrug. Some help he is. Walking over to the table I set the boy down in one of the chairs.

"Asher, where are those coolers?"

He leads me out into the garage. I don't even look around, just grab the two large blue containers and go back into the kitchen. The kid's still at the table as I come in and set them next to the metal frame.

Opening them to find that Asher's right, they are full of melting ice and all sorts of liquor. From high content Scotch to Tequila. I grab a few bottles and head for the bedroom with the pictures. As I walk out, I ask Asher to stay with the boy. My mind races as I head to the room.

What am I to do with a child? He said his mom's dead. Where do I take him? I can drop him off at the hospital, or someone's house, right?

I pour the liquor over the ruined bed and dresser, over the pictures. I douse everything, even the few rugs covering the floor. The bottles are pretty big, yet three get used for this room alone. Going back to get a few more for the other bedroom, it only takes two to cover all the boxes. I use the last bottle with me to make a trail from both rooms to the living room, then use the last bit of it on the couch.

Going back to the kitchen, I grab a cooler and go to the basement, covering the whole room that I'd woken in with Tequila. It stinks so much that it burns my nose. My clothes in the bathroom are all but rags so they're taken to the bottom of the stairs.

I then douse the bodies with a real dark colored whiskey while dead eyes stare at me, watching and following me. The cooler is empty after I drench everything, even the cages. The water gets shut off, no need to have it running.

When done, I stretch out my clothes along the wooden stairs, leading up to the door. Making my out, I get a medium-sized bottle from the other cooler and soak my ruined clothing, thus making a flammable trail all the way down so everything will burn. Those dead fish-like eyes are accusing as they stare out, but I could care less.

The whole time I’m working I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do, but nothing I come up with satisfies me. Leaving the boy somewhere else chances that he'll tell someone about me. Granted he doesn't know who I am, but still. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do.

I leave the basement door open a crack so he won't look down again, don't want to shut it all the way either. Asher looks to me as I face him and the boy. The little one petting him and smiling a little absently. Calling him 'the boy' is getting annoying, even if it is just in my head.

"What's your name?" 

He looks at me as if he is trying to remember.

"He always called me Worm or Dickmeat. My mom called me Bastion."

I frowned as he said the first two names, getting angry that anyone could call a child 'dickmeat'.

"Bastion huh? That's a really cool name, I'm Kierra."

I look at Asher, who is looking at me.

" _ You can talk to me without him hearing you, just speak to me using your mind. Direct your thoughts to me, and I'll hear you _ ."

I'm a bit skeptical but try anyway.

" _ Do you know where we are and how we can get back to my place? _ "

" _ Yes _ ."

I nod a bit, my left ear tilting slightly to the side.

" _ I need him to go outside so I can finish up in here, can you stay with him and keep hidden? _ "

" _ It was shortly after midnight when I got here, no one should see us. We're in Rockford so we'll take the Sinnissippi path back to Loves Park. _ "

Somehow, it doesn't surprise me that I'm in Rockford.

" _ Great _ ."

"Bastion? Can you go outside with my friend Asher here? I need you both to hide while I finish a couple things, okay?"

He looks at me with eyes way older than he is as he nods. He and the wolf head out through the garage so no one will see them from the front. After they leave, I grab some cook-out matches that I had found in one of the drawers earlier.

Opening another bottle from the cooler, I pour it over the table and chairs, the counter and cabinets, even the doorways. Everything that will flame up gets poured on. Grabbing the last bottle, an unmarked one with a clear liquid that burns my eyes and nose when it's opened, I lead a trail from the living room into the kitchen.

Opening the basement door all the way, those cloudy eyes still stare into the cosmos. Continuing the liquor trail through the kitchen to the outside doorway where there's a medium-sized backyard, I toss the empty bottle into the garage and get out a long-stemmed match. I look around for Asher and Bastion.

They're at the far side of the yard, somewhat hidden among some trees. After two failed attempts, low curses, and long-fingered claw fumbles, one finally strikes true and flares up, barely missing catching my own furred hand on fire. I toss it onto the booze trail and watch it catch and race into the house.

Backing up a few steps, flames erupt inside the building. Screaming faces rise with the hungry flames.

Those eyes... Will I ever be rid of them? 

How could I have lost three days?

I wait till I'm sure everything has caught on fire before I run to the two waiting for me. I grab up Bastion in my arms and follow after the midnight-colored wolf.

The smoke follows me. I hope there's no fire station nearby, for I need that house burnt to the ground. Not just for my peace of mind, but the safety it means for me, Faline, and Bastion.

I look back only once, flames have consumed the inside. Good. Bastion lay in my arms quietly as we run past a few houses, they're all dark and silent with sleep. Windows seem to look at us with staring, empty eyes. Getting slightly creeped out, I keep my eyes ahead.

I vaguely recognize the area though, and once we hit Union St. I recognize why, we aren't that far from Kishwaukee Elementary School, where I went when I was little. It brings back too many memories, so I shove them to the back of my mind.

We take a right onto 3rd Street, running north to Division Street. We run through yards, keeping to the heavy shadows as much as possible. A few houses still have their lights on, we avoid them as much as we can.

Dogs bark from backyards and inside homes, one yard we head through holds a massive mastiff mix on a chain. He barks at our scent, but once I get closer, he cowers against the tree that holds his chain, his ears down and tail tucked between his legs. I spare him a glance as I go by.

My nose picks up the scents of the night, stronger than anything I've smelled before. I have to fight to keep my mind on our task so I don't wander after any. The draw is strong and instinctual.

The three of us keep going, heading northeast to Ford Street. Crossing the road proves tricky, a few random cars with blaring music cruise by us, making it so we have to duck down low to avoid being seen. After they go by, we head to the railroad tracks.

Asher has the lead with me on his heels carrying Bastion, following the Union Pacific railroad under the Whitman Street Bridge where we stop under it for a brief rest. My arms feel a bit weird from the way I've been holding the boy. Not tired in the least, just unused to that motion. I set him down, careful to put him on the incline where there's smoother cement that has no shattered glass.

Graffiti covers the walls, pillars, and parts of the ground. Gangs claiming their territory and random kids just making their mark, hoping to get their name and skill noticed. Some of it is really good, while others just look downright disturbing.

My eyes squint as part of the art holds four-legged figures leading into upright two-legged beings.

I smell urine, booze, old food, trash, and the Rock River that isn't far away overlaying everything. Other smells clamor at me, but I block them out as I try to figure out the best way home. We have already traveled miles and still have quite a few to go. I marvel at the way I can move so fluidly, my legs like loaded springs pushing me to further strides then I thought possible, having to keep a rein on my speed so I don't bypass my guide.

Ears swivel as I hear cars above, as well as a few that drive only a few short yards from us. A muffled noise alerts me to an intruder's presence, whipping around to see Bastion looking at an older man. Hard to tell his age exactly, what with the dirty bum appearance, not to mention the weathers of a hard life.

An old torn up coat is over his shoulders, hiding his upper body from view, height might be on the tall side of five feet, but he looks to be hunched a bit. Metal gleams in his hand as he faces Bastion. The boy looks scared, but I see the steel in his eyes as he stands straight.

The knife looks like kitchenware, a serrated steak knife. The man's face is screwed up into a scowl, his skin so dark it looks purple. Eyes look to be a dark brown, the whites yellowed. He must not see me or Asher, or is just totally ignoring us.

The wolf growls at him, drawing his attention to him as I move around to come up behind him silently. Grabbing him by the scruff of his coat, I lift him up, turning him to face me. His face pales, brown eyes going wide as he clutches his knife.

My lip lifts, a growl sounding vicious as I look him in the eye. I didn't think it possible, but he pales even more, turning his natural black skin to a sickly gray. The scent of his fear hits me hard, sparking something within me.

"Hey now, I have no beef wiff yous people. I never done nothin' to yous. Yous in my area, I claimed it. It's mine by yous laws. Lemme go."

I look at him as if he's speaking a different language, my ears go back in confusion. 'Yous People'? What people? He makes no sense.

"What are you talking about?"

I grip his coat tighter. His wide eyes are riveted to my teeth as I hear Asher move up next to me, Bastion gripping the fur on his back as he crowds close to me and the wolf.

"Yous night people. I not harms yous, you no harms me, yeah? We made deal."

The more he talks the more his scent confuses me. He's afraid, but it doesn't have the smell of human fear. More like an earthy, musty, weird smell. Something I've never smelt before. Then again, what do I know?

"Not with me you didn't. You tried attacking one of mine."

He starts shaking his head vigorously, hair that looked short before moves with his head as the dreadlocks touch my arm. They're mixed with small sticks and wooden beaded looking things. I think I even see a few small bones in the mass.

"I wasna' goin' to. No one comes to my spot. This is mine, no one trespasses. I was jus' gonna as’ him what he was doin' heres."

I start feeling ridiculous holding him in the air, so I set his feet onto the ground and look him over closely, keeping a hold of him. He looks to be a bum or someone down on his luck and has been for a long time, but I sense that there is more to him than what I can see. The strong smell of river wafts as he puts his knife into his coat, my eyes keeping close vigilance on him as he does so.

"We didn't know this area belonged to anyone. We just stopped for a few minutes to get our bearings is all."

I watch him carefully as I tell him what we're doing, he nods, still tense as he takes a small step back. Sirens can be heard in the distance, which marks our need to get going. I look to Asher, who's watching the man, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Bastion looks at me, his expression one of wondering as to what's going on.

"You ready kiddo? We need to be on our way."

He nods. Asher looks up and nods as well, his ocean-colored eyes looking over the man. I look back to the weird stranger, wanting to ask more questions, but out of time.

I pick up Bastion, the shirt covering him so threadbare that it holds in no heat. I hold him close to my body, sharing my warmth with him. Looking back to the man, I incline my head towards him, then turn and once more start following the tracks.

We head for the Sinnissippi Gardens bike path, looking back only once before following it through Shorewood Park, some ritzy houses, then on towards Martin Park. Sleeping geese are startled awake and fly off in a feathered rush. Avoiding all the lamps is pretty easy in some areas, while others are so brightly lit we have to streak through them.

Have to leave the path halfway through so as not to end up on the other side of the Rock River, then up on River Lane. The quiet wooded area provides lots of shadows for us to travel in. Won't believe how lit up some paths are until you want darkness.

Running to East Drive and going north to find Park Ridge road, we follow the river even more north to pass Shore Drive. The scenery is nice, the smells interesting, the shadows our friends. Our ground eating strides take us through the miles easily and swiftly.

Asher keeps to my side, directing me through his body movements. I'm starting to feel like a herded sheep. We go east to West Mall Drive, I know the surrounding area here. It's all neat little houses tucked behind the mall. Small suburb really. Following a dirt road around to the back of the mall, we head straight for the woods.

It's getting light out, we have to hurry. No need to scare anyone unnecessarily. Seeing a seven-foot-tall Werewolf carrying off a small child can give people the wrong idea, leading to calls to some major people. And that's not including the large wolf keeping pace at its side. Torches and pitchforks are not on my list-plan for the day.

We get through the woods in record time, coming up on my home as the skies turn a dusky pink and purple. The early morning rays fighting off the clouds. My legs aren't feeling all that hot now, I may be all big and bad, but I'm not used to that kind of traveling.

The front door is closed. Thank God for small blessings. Don't want to find opossums or raccoons hiding out inside.

Faline had that happen a couple times before; a raccoon had found that under her bed was a nice spot to have her litter. We eventually had a total of four coons traipsing around as if they owned the place. Bats had found my closet to be a nice new roost. Neither of us had the heart to evict them when shelter was clearly needed. They were fun learning experiences, but both types of critters had made some not so fun messes to clean up.

Asher meets me at the door while I wake Bastion, who'd fallen asleep in my arms some time ago from sheer exhaustion. I set him down to try the doorknob, it opens with no trouble, revealing it to be dark and quiet inside. I hope Tigger is alright. Not knowing just how long I've been gone, he might have run out of food and water.

There's a large bloodstain on the floor where I had fallen, congealed blood looking like black tar as I usher in Bastion and the wolf, who both enter warily. The child being all eyes as he looks around, his arms wrapped around himself.

"It's alright Bastion, no one will harm you here. Listen, somewhere around here I have a really fat cat, can you find him for me?"

His eyes brighten slightly as he heads off to look for him. Looking to Asher, I wonder what to do now, as glancing around my house reveals no answers, aside from the uppermost thought in my head to find my sister. Feeling as if my home had been violated, the safety and sanctity are now in question.

" _ You can't call the authorities, you know that right? _ "

I close my eyes and nod at his question. I know I can't, but what am I going to do instead? I'm so not equipped to deal with this. Have to start breathing deeply just so I don't start hyperventilating.

Opening my eyes, I untie the cord from my waist, tossing the bag onto the kitchen table absently and head to the room at the end of the hallway to look for some clothes Bastion might be able to fit into. Faline's pretty small, I might find something. Might even find something that isn't pink and extremely girly.

" _ You must understand, I know you miss her, but no one can know about what's happened to you. Not only would they not believe you, but you will be locked away as being psychotic as well as a suspect to her disappearance. Then how would you help her? _ "

"I know Asher, but how will I find her with no help? What am I supposed to do?"

He grows quiet as I fumble through her closet. She used to have a box full of clothes that didn't fit her anymore that hadn't been taken to the basement yet. I find it under two tubs full of some of her other stuff.

It's pulled out just as the kid comes in with Tigger. I smile, but as soon as the cat sees me and the very large wolf, he jumps out of Bastion's arms snarling and hissing. My smile wilts as I look down at myself.

Damn it.

I hold back hot tears and put the box on the bed. I tear it open, the cardboard rips, causing Bastion to wince and cringe. Looking at him, I try to calm down.

"Sorry, Bastion. There may be some clothes in here that you can wear. He didn't scratch you did he? I should have thought about how he'd react, I'm sorry."

He shakes his head then nods. Looking from him to the clothes, I give a small smile as my ears perk forward. He might end up wearing some silly stuff, but at least he'll be out of that nasty shirt. I find a small shirt first, dark blue with some writing in white over the front.

'Beware, Dangerous When Woken'.

That works. Next are some pants, but after looking at the little boy...my sister's legs are longer than his. He's on the lanky side, but he's so skinny and way younger. I keep rummaging.

A few items later, a pair of cargo shorts come out. I recall them being too snug when I first saw my sister with them, so they should work just fine for the little trooper. Dark green with multiple small pockets along the legs and loops for a belt if needed. Shouldn't need that since they're drawstring, but you never know. I head to her dresser for a pair of socks.

"Want to take a bath? I'm sure you'll feel much better clean."

He nods slowly, near warily, and follows me out. Domestic Werewolf is me.

Working the dials on the tub is a little tricky, with my hands being so much larger than what I'm used to, but after fiddling with door handles, clothes, and everything else, I manage well enough. When the temperature of the water isn't too hot or cool, I slip the plug in. Adding some of my sister's baby shower gel stuff into the water, almost dropping it several times, I wait for it to fill.

My mind's almost numb and on autopilot as I try not to think about things too hard, keeping myself focused on mundane tasks. Thinking too much about what's going on and how messed up things are makes my blood boil at how hopeless I feel.

When the tub is half full I shut it off. Getting out a towel and washcloth from the small closet behind the doorway, they're put on the toilet. I look at them for a minute before I toss the washcloth into the tub and hang the towel over the edge of it within easy reach then turn to Bastion.

"Will you be alright by yourself? I can stay if you'd like."

"I'll be alright."

He looks a little solemn, so I try again, although I'm glad he doesn't want me to stick around.

"Alright, if you need me, just call out, okay?"

He gives a small smile and nods. I leave the room, closing the door but leaving it open a sliver. I sigh as Asher comes out of Faline's room next door. I side-step around him and head back to the kitchen.

Water sounds pretty damn amazing right about now. I didn’t realize it when I woke up, but some of what I had been feeling had to be caused by dehydration. Not even caring how it looks, I fill the first bowl I can grab and practically stuff my snout into it as I take my fill.

I fill up Tigger's food and water dish, crouched down, and imagining that it had to look like I was about to pounce on something and attack it with a cup of cat food. I look at the water dish for a moment, then turn to Asher.

"Umm, are you thirsty?"

He looks surprised that I asked him, his surprised face being a tilt of his head, ears perking forward, and a widening of his eyes. For anyone who didn't make a study of the facial expressions of canines, they wouldn't catch it for what it was. It also helps that I have natural empathy, which seems to have kicked up a notch or three.

When he nods I grab a mixing bowl and fill it with cool water, then set it down for him. Heading to the table, ignoring the bag for now, I flip a chair around, straddle it, and lay my head on folded arms. Eying Asher blankly, I wait for Bastion’s call. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Faline**   
  
  
I stare at the wall as Nicolaus rolls off the opposite side of the bed, turned away from him, I can hear him pull his pants on. I curl up on my side, trying to get as far away from him as possible. I'm not sure how long I've been in his lair, his prisoner. I no longer have any tears to cry as he uses me, over and over. Stealing my or Anthony's blood so he can perform.

Since being here, I've learned that for a male Vampire to perform sexually, he has to have blood. Blood taken from a warm body, willing or not. When he first took me to his bed, I fought. I fought with everything in me and more. He beat that response right out of me, but I keep trying. He'll laugh at my tears and pleas to leave me be. 

My left ankle is still in its shackle, which is attached to the end of the bed frame. I can move, even get off the bed, but I can't get far, only a few feet.

Nicolaus and Anthony would have sex next to me for hours. Although Nicolaus would not let Anthony touch me in any way, he would still be allowed in the room as he himself had his way with me. The bed itself is a heavy four-poster with a high headboard and drapes that could be let down along the sides. They're never let down.

My nude body is cold in the open air. I've noticed since Nicolaus' first exchange with me that my body temperature has been slowly declining, but that could also be from the lack of food I'm getting, not wanting me to be too strong to fight back effectively. So far he's given me two blood exchanges.

The fire that courses through my body from his blood is changing me. My lowered body temperature, sharper eyesight, keener hearing, and the repulsive thought of food are just a few things I've noticed. My need for the bathroom has also declined, but again, that could be due to the fact I get very little food or water.

Nicolaus had indeed sent his pet Werewolf out after my sister, but he had returned without her. He'd said he couldn't find her, that she wasn't in the parking lot, the woods, or the house. That her scent trail had led to our house but stopped there.

At first, I was worried, but as time goes on, I become glad. They can't find her, which means they can't hurt her. Still don't know where I am, but get the impression that I'm underground since the walls behind the drapes seem to be cement.

The door that I had seen Anthony come through when I first woke up here had led to a hallway. Through one of the doors in said hallway led to this room, the bedroom. I've been kept in this room since they moved me, however long ago that was.

If I had to guess, I'd say I've been down here for a few days. Each night is spent fighting against Nicolaus. Vampire though he is, he seems to be able to be up and around all day, only having to sleep for a few hours. Never goes out during the day though, so it seems Vamps indeed can't do the whole sunlight thing.

The damage Kierra had done to Anthony has healed, mostly. Every time he shifts he'll heal more. His groin is fully healed, as is his eye socket, the actual eyeball though is gone.

All that's left of it is a mass of scars. Even the scars on the rest of his face have faded. Not sure if that's due to Nicolaus giving him blood or if it's a Werewolf thing. I haven't seen him yet today...or is it night? Hell if I know anymore.

Nicolaus comes over to my side of the bed, looking down at me. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He's thinking of something judging by his expression, his weird slit eyes looking contemplative.

I give him my full gaze over my knees as I move them up to my chest, holding them against me tightly. Flinching as he reaches out to me and starts petting my side like I'm some kind of dog. My eyes harden as I steel myself for lashing out at him to not touch me, but his words stop me.

"I will give you the last exchange tonight, and then we must leave this place. I've disobeyed the Master, and there will be consequences. He's not to find you though, I will not give you up."

After that, he walks away, leaving me in the room by myself. Confusion reigns in my brain. He's mentioned his Master before a few times, even briefly talked about him to Anthony in front of me once, didn't understand a thing that was said though.

I relax slowly, my body aching. Light and dark bruises cover most of my skin from either fighting the Vampire or the chain that binds me. My neck throbs from all his biting, as well as my thighs.

Movies make it look so erotic, when in fact, blood drawn from the thigh hurts like a bitch. I move my legs over the edge, the small gold bells around my right ankle jingling all cheery like. Put on to sound an alarm every time I go to move off the bed.

Getting up, the red silk sheet comes with, hair hanging limply around me. My skin is so cold I don't even feel the coolness of the material. My clothes are long gone, I think Anthony had thrown them out.

I walk around, stretching my legs, getting out kinks, and trying to get my blood moving to provide some kind of heat. The annoying bells doing what they do best; being noisy as hell in this silent room. Wincing and making small pain sounds the whole way as clenched muscles stretch. Trying to stifle them doesn't work, they always manage to escape me.

Can't go far, but it's better than nothing. I swear when I get out of here, I'm never looking at a damn bed again, I'll sleep on the damn floor.

I walk out as far as the heavy chain will let me, a totaling of around four-feet at its max with no sag. The room itself is about the size of a large master bedroom in any normal middle-class house. Maybe a little bigger. The walls are painted cement and covered in drapes and silks, while the ground is covered in heavy rugs and piles of pillows. A long banquet table takes up one wall, lots of candles, and several large glass punch bowls on it.

That's where the laptop sits, but I've never seen it opened. The very instrument of my demise. The bowls hold ashes of the things Nicolaus burns. Not only is he insane, but he's also a pyro. Go figure.

Two doors; one leading to the hallway, the other to a bathroom. I can get to the bathroom doorway, but can't go in. If I have to use the toilet, I have to ask Nicolaus.

Inside the room are a large tub, no shower, a small free-standing sink, and a toilet. Another long table is against one side next to hanging chains attached to the wall. The table's full of assorted instruments to cause pain.

From knives and daggers to a whip and a metal barbed flogger. A drain in the middle of the floor completes his little torture room. Having been at the tender mercies of that room a couple of times, I avoid it whenever possible.

Don't want to ask for permission to use the facilities when going into the room will just give Nicolaus ideas. The lashes on my back, rear end, and thighs ache in remembered pain from one of the many times I disobeyed my demented captor. Each of those tools has been used on me at least once.

Going back towards the bed to sink down next to it against the wall and landing on one of the rugs arranged on the floor, I pull the chain in to lay beside me. I need to think of a way out of here. First of all though, to get out of this damn chain.

Looking down at it reveals no answers for me. It never does. Trying to pick it won't work without any tools, and Mr. Pain in my Ass was very good at not leaving things within my reach.

I hear scratching at the door before it opens. Huddling where hunched, I don't want anything to do with what's coming in, so I pull my knees up to my chest once more and fold my arms over them. Soft footsteps make their way towards me, the whisper of fur along rug patches the only telltale sound.

Anthony in his wolf form. I lay my head down on my arms, wishing he would just go away. The light footfalls come around the bed’s corner, I do my best to ignore them and try to come up with a plan to get away from here. I lose time for a moment, for the next thing I know, there's a cold nose pushing against my arms.

"Go away Antho..."

What's in front of me is not Anthony, but a very large mountain lion. I recognize it from one of Kierra's many animal books. Large eyes stare at me from a feline face, orange-gold colored with a slit pupil. Mountain lions don't have slit pupils, do they? I can't remember.

Its eyes are above me, looking down, whiskers twitching lightly as its nose sniffs at me.

"Umm, hello?" 

Rounded ears swivel towards me. Good job Faline, annoy the darned thing. I shut my mouth and just stare at it.

Its coat is a tawny golden, with white markings on his face, chest, and tail tip. The big cat sits down and just looks at me, eyes focused, and non-moving. Unnerving. The eye color looks familiar...

Nicolaus!

Oh my... Could things get any weirder? Please, God, don't answer that.

I look at him closely, without moving my body, of course. The cat form is new. Aren't Vampires supposed to turn into wolves or bats? Dammit, where's a rule book when you need one?

Watching his tail twitch, he chirps at me. Wincing, my eyes go back to the face, his mouth open and lips raised as he growls lightly.

"What? What do you want?"

I practically shout in his face. He pulls back, looking surprised for a second, then raises back to all four huge feet. I watch as his fur ripples and disappears into his body.

Claws reach out before retracting to form hands, the long tail pulls up, shrinking as it steadily disappears behind him. Nicolaus crouches as his face shifts back to human. Everything changes back except his eyes, they shrink a bit, but the color and slit pupil stay the same. I can never make up my mind if it's a feline thing or snake.

The whole process takes only seconds. It would have been really cool, but this person in front of me...really isn't. The Vampire just crouches there looking at me, the clothes he had put on now gone.

Again.

My body starts to shake. Him naked is never a good thing. With one leg folded under him and the other up, bracing himself, his groin is thankfully hidden from my view. Tapered hands are folded into fists against the floor in front of him, muscles bulging in his arms.

His long, dark brown hair falls around his slim but strong shoulders, the blood-red streaks a shock to it and the paleness of his skin. The scarred half of his face is hidden by the falling strands as he looks at me. I hug my legs tighter, hoping he'll go away now that he's found a new way to frighten me.

Again, my luck has abandoned me as he leans in. My knuckles turn white as I try to pull my legs into my body, folding myself in half.

"My love, you are going to bruise yourself."

That's a laugh, since my body is covered in them just from his handling. I take a deep breath, hard as it is to do with me cinching myself the way I am, trying to calm myself. I don't think it's going to work with him around, let alone with him naked. Clutching the blood-colored sheet to me as I move to stand, I don't want to be on the floor if he tries anything.

To my utter dismay, my legs get caught in it, causing me to stumble right into him. His arms go around, holding me to his hard body. Mine goes rigid, unyielding.

He doesn't seem to notice, picking me up and taking me back to the bed even though I start to struggle, my heart pounding in my chest. Kicking my legs and pushing against him, he just sets me down on the edge of the mattress.

"Hush, little one. I'm not here to harm you. The time has come. When next you wake, you will be like me and will be forever mine. You will have what you always wanted, what you always wished for."

His low voice is coaxing, sounding smooth as melting chocolate on your tongue. I'm about to hyperventilate if he doesn't get away from me, his words really not helping matters. I give up trying to push him away, but I double my efforts at kicking.

"How many times have I told you to leave me alone? I've told you over and over that I don't want to be like you. Why won't you understand?"

I yell.

I scream.

He ignores me.

Tears creep past my eyes as I try to fight him off. Nothing works. Whenever I find an opening, he's there before me, blocking. My well-placed kicks deflecting off his legs and knees while punches fall on skin that doesn't react to the fact that I landed a hit.

My scratches to him heal within seconds of me inflicting them. I grow tired real fast, my already low energy running out, even my adrenaline can't get me far. Full length on the bed, having been moved into the new position while trying to fight him off, I'm right where he wants me.

"I don't want this! Please, I don't want it. Just leave me be... Please!"

My pleas fall on deaf ears while my arms are pinned above my head, the sheet long gone. His lower body holds mine down against the bed. The fighting has gotten him aroused, pressed hard against my thigh.

The Vampire lays his forehead on mine, and since I can't move my body at all, I turn my head instead, eyes closing. Licking at my throat jerks my head back around, eyes opening to find his looking into mine.

Fuck!

I try closing them again, but they won't move. Dammit, will I never learn?

"I have to hand it to you, young Faline, no other has fought me as hard as you have. By my first bite, others have begged me to change them. Of course, once that happens I have to kill them. Simpering things they were, doing anything I wanted them to. Anthony and I would play with them for a while, but then they had to go, becoming rather boring."

My breathing has slowed way down as he lulls me with his eyes and voice. Like a fool, I let him catch me. Mind racing while my vocal cords are frozen, his hands slide down my arms, going over my shoulders to my chest.

I can't move my arms, his gaze causes my whole body to disobey my commands. Cold fingers slip over my breasts till hands span my ribs, thumbs touching over my sternum. My mind fills with screams of denial.

His forehead is still pressed against mine, eyes closed, lips just a breath away. Images are being pushed into my brain, ones I've seen before.

Flashes of color, ancient places I have no name or recollection of. Large and small cats prowling in forested and sandy landscapes, then more colored flashes. Like someone lit a party strobe light in my head.

I hear many voices but can't make out or distinguish what they're saying. My heart goes back and forth between a hard, fast beat, to a super slow, calm, stuttering lope.

"I'm going to make you mine. Forever."

Nicolaus whispers under his breath, I just barely hear him.

I'd laugh at the bad movie line, but this is far from any fail scripting. His head moves, grazing my lips with his. Feather-light kisses trail down to my neck, laving his tongue over the prominent vein before biting down.

A shot of agony goes through me, body arching into his, naked flesh on flesh, but I still can't scream. Pain ebbs as my blood leaves my body, leading to a soft feeling. Comfort. I know it to be a trick. Lulling a person with soft feelings all the way till their last breath flees their bodies; you'd die with a smile on your face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Faline** ****  
  


My brain starts to become sluggish, my heart skipping beats. I'm dying. I begin to welcome death, hopeless as everything seems. My sister is gone, I've been raped and abused over and over, cruel tortures by one trying to teach me to enjoy pain.

My mind hurts, I just want rest. Eyes close slowly, not fighting it anymore. Nicolaus moves above me, rising to slash at his chest as his groin rubs against mine.

I just lay there, moments from death. Too far gone to even swallow the liquid that falls between my lips. My mouth overflows with his blood before he catches on that anything is wrong.

"My love, you must swallow, if you do not, you will die."

I refuse to swallow. He notices.

A large hand is felt at my throat, messaging and coaxing, urging the blood to go down. I almost choke as it descends from his ministrations. Too exhausted to even try to move away, he picks me up and holds me to his chest.

Blood flows from him slowly. After that first mouthful, it becomes a craving. I latch onto the wound, pulling out more, my tongue working against the tear to keep it open.

Forgetting that I wanted to die, forgetting where I am, I forget about everything but the warm, sweet liquid that I continue to pull into my cold, starved body. My insides start to burn again while my lips tingle. I fight down as much of the pain as I can, yet a moan still slips out. Nicolaus, on hearing it, pulls me close and back into his lap. I open my mouth wider, setting my teeth into him to draw more of the sweet fluid to me.

"That's it, my beautiful one," he moans, "take all of me."

The thought comes that I could eat my way to his very heart, that it would be warm and full of life's blood. My teeth grind into his skin intending to do just that when he pushes me away with a gasp. I start writhing in pain, falling away from him onto the bed.

My body feels like it's about to explode as molten lead flows from my veins into my brain. Claws explode from my fingers, shredding the sheets and mattress beneath me. My whole body arches, sweat beading and steaming off my skin, muscles tighten then loosen to the point they feel like they'll slide right off.

Lips open in a silent scream, my eyes closing before I have to open them again from the sheer pain of having them closed. My bowels let loose, as does my suddenly full bladder. I thrash to the edge of the bed just in time to empty my belly, stomach acids are a tinged red stain on the rugs and start to pool.

A clump of meat comes out. Seeing Nicolaus step from around the bed gives me a clue as to where it had come from and what it was. A chunk of flesh over his chest is missing, an imprint of my teeth around the wound as well as some tearing from him pushing me away.

I hope it hurts like a bitch.

My jaw feels like my teeth are being pulled out all at once. Acid now runs through my insides as many of my organs shut down, anything happening to be in them getting expelled from my body. Hot tears burn down my cheeks, even that hurts.

Blackness edges my vision, promising blank oblivion. I reach for it wholeheartedly, but it remains elusive. Nicolaus is at my back, so I swing out at him with the claws that are still protruding from my split and bleeding fingers.

He jumps back, but not before I score four furrows into his belly. He roars in pain, the sound hurting my ears. I clench my hands over them, ducking my head close to my body. Rolling onto the floor, the pain from the impact barely registers over everything else as I curl up.

After what feels like forever, my body begins to cool, so I take the opportunity to move as far away as the chain allows. Those damn jingling bells grate on already frayed nerves. My skin is icy, even my bones feel cold, but my nose burns from the scents coming from the bed and floor.

Body toxins, fluids, and acids, no longer needed in my now dead and dying body. A warm light grows from within my skin, growing brighter as I watch. A bright yet pale orange encompasses my whole frame.

"What now?"

I mutter it aloud, or at least I think I do. Hard to say at this point.

Becoming warm, my flesh prickles, tickling with that numb feeling. I can feel my spine move, the palms of my hands and the bottoms of my feet become hard as the skin thickens and becomes calloused. I look over to Nicolaus, standing at the end of the bed holding an arm over his bleeding stomach. Even now I can tell it's healing, I can smell it.

"The change is upon you my sweet. We shall see if you survive through it, or..."

He sounds worried, looking wary as his words trail off. Charming thought. I remember wanting to eat his heart. He had a right to be worried then because if I get the chance, I'll rip it from his chest.

My skin feels warm, toasty. Hot. I look down at myself to find fur covering my body. What the hell? The light surrounding me becomes so bright that I have to close my eyes.

Thoughts trip over themselves in my head. What's going on? Is this 'normal'? In nothing I've ever read or seen does it say anything about new undead sprouting random fur or having a nuclear sun under their skin.

My body feels weird, as if it's too small for my frame. Eyes snap open as I hear the chain move. The light's gone, the chain and bells are no longer attached to my ankle, but laying where my legs had been.

My legs!

I stand up in a panic, only to find myself nowhere near my normal height. Turning in circles trying to see myself, I'm standing on four feet, not two legs. Covered in tawny-colored fur with black markings and a striped tail.

Smells come at me from everywhere, causing my nose to twitch, whiskers moving. I'm a cat? Not sure what kind, but I'm most definitely feline.

The smell of blood is in the air, mine and Nicolaus'. I look up to find him staring at me. My vision has changed, gone all weird, heat images overlapping color, like a 3-D image without those nifty glasses.

Before I can really take anything more in to process, my fur begins to glow. I feel myself start to change, getting longer and taller. My eyes close as the world tilts, wincing as skin loosens then tightens.

In moments I can feel my human body once more, crouched on all fours and panting with exhaustion and thirst. My throat burns, mouth so dry it feels like I have a nest of cotton on my tongue, which feels like a dried piece of leather in of itself.

A red haze begins to fill my head, a need so intense that I want to rage and scream. A hunger so profound that I want to cry. The smell of blood is driving me insane, I need it... _ now _ .

Need it to whet my tongue in its sweetness. My hair had fallen over my face as I shifted, so I slowly look up to see my captor still standing there watching me. Instinctively, I know Vampire blood will bring me no nourishment. I need living, breathing, warm blood.

I lunge at him anyway, needing to rip and tear. The rage and need in my brain outweighing everything else. He shouts and catches me against him. Jaws snap in his face while newly clawed hands rip at his exposed chest. The man catches my wrists before I can do so much as scratch him.

Anthony comes tearing into the room, running at us. I smell the blood in his veins, hot and flowing just beneath the skin. I freeze against Nicolaus, my eyes riveted to the half changed male. His eye goes wary as he looks me over, his extended claws clench into his palms. Nicolaus sees this.

"Anthony, unless you wish to be drained right here and now, I suggest you go out and find a meal for young Faline. Walk very slowly back to the door, do not turn your back on her."

His voice purrs over my skin. Anthony's slight nod is all the incentive I need. He's full of blood and Nicolaus is sending him away.

The fangs protruding from my mouth feel like they should be dripping saliva. I just need one small taste... I lunge at the Werewolf, getting within maybe two feet before hands catch me once more. I snarl and bite, kick and claw, all to get to the bounty that is trying to leave.

"Go! Now!"

The yelling Vampire doesn't really register, all I know is that my prey is getting away, and I hunger so very much. Anthony disappears behind the door. I scream, turning on the one holding me back with arms like steel.

My teeth sink into his unprotected chest, gliding off his collarbone. He shouts in pain, but the blood that explodes into my mouth doesn't care. It may be sweet, yet it doesn't do anything for me.

Nicolaus pushes at my shoulders, but I wrap my legs around his waist while my arms go around his upper body. I'm not going to let go, my childhood nickname wasn't 'Monkey' for no reason. Latching onto the bone, it cracks quite easily, the sound harsh and wet, like that of a snapping twig.

I can hear him screaming in the background, rough hands on my body. Digging my tongue into the small hole I've made, I pull at the bone with my teeth before I start lapping at the blood flowing like a waterfall down our nude frames. There's something hitting at me, but I barely register it, barely even feeling it at this point.

I'm in full bloodlust mode, blind with hunger and unrelenting anger. Ripping into the side of his neck, teeth sink deep as blood shoots into my mouth. Another wound, another overflow of red running between us.

Before I can do any more damage, sharp-clawed hands dig into me from behind, ripping me away from the fountain I've made. My arms and legs come loose from all the slick blood that paints our bodies. Nicolaus staggers back, a hand over his throat trying to stem the barely-there flow of blood.

The hands that had grabbed me throw me at the wall across the room. I twist in the air, very much like a cat, and land crouched down facing them. Anthony stands in front of Nicolaus in his Werewolf form; over seven feet of furriness snarling and growling at me.

I can smell his blood once again, even over the strong scent of Vampire flavoring the air. I barely feel the deep gouges in my sides as my nose tips up. Who knew Werewolf blood could smell so... _ good _ .

Wait, what is that?

I lift my nose to scent the air. Newly spilled living blood. Looking around I see a body lying near the door where Anthony had dropped it. A near bald male in his prime, clothed in the traditional runner’s spandex, he lays on his back, eyes closed but still breathing.

I stalk towards him, his prone body looking much like downed prey. A cut on his forehead catches my gaze, tongue slipping out to re-moisten my blood-covered lips. My head throbs to the beat of his heart as I get closer.

He groans and twitches, I pounce. Straddling his body, hands hold him down as he starts to struggle, limbs flailing beneath me. My fangs cut into my lip before I lean down and sink them into his throat. The jugular pulses against my tongue as I gulp down his hot blood as if it were lemonade on a hot summer day.

The smell of it mixes with scents that have clung to his body; cologne, sweat, the pungent scent of fear that sends a lightning bolt of pleasure through me. One hand reaches up of its own accord and grips his thin hair in a fist. Images start running into my head, nothing making sense, so instead of holding onto them, I let it all flow away.

My brain grabs hold of one though, it's a memory, a stranger I recognize as Anthony coming up to him looking frantic as he seeks help, then blackness. He'd been knocked out when he'd turned down to his phone.

The man's struggles slow, his coppery taste drains down my throat leeching the life from him. His skin grows cold rather quickly, his arms falling away from me. The ruby flow slows till it stops altogether. Laying atop him, breathing hard, my head still hurts, but my thirst has somewhat calmed. 

Sometime later I raise up and look down to realize what I've done as the hazy fog dissipates from my brain. I gasp and leap away, looking down at my blood-covered hands. Despair fills me as his memories circle back. He was a husband, a father of two little girls. His wife's smile and daughter's laughter taunt me. I grab my head and cry in shame.

Arms wrap around me and hold me close. I soften, needing the comfort, but then catch his scent. Lashing out, a fist is thrown at his face while I back away. My movements are fast, but he's caught onto my speed and anticipates my move. I snarl and lunge at him again, it's his fault, he turned me into this monster.

"I hate you!"

I scream into his face as I slash with my nails. I connect a few times, but not enough to do any real damage. He dodges and twists, blocking my blows or redirecting them. Getting angrier and angrier the more I miss, hot tears blur my vision.

Slippery bastard. I see a small opening and go for it, but get hit from behind. I go down hard, vision doubling, and going fuzzy. My stomach clenches hard as I hit the floor, not even a rug below me to soften the blow. I pant heavily as I lie there, waiting for the world to right itself and stop spinning.

"Get the neck chain, the thick one. She will calm down shortly."

Nicolaus gives Anthony instructions as I feel his hand petting through my hair. Those words being the last I hear as everything goes black.

What have I done?


	10. Chapter 10

**Kierra**

Straddling the chair at the table, I go over things in my head. The things that have happened, what I've become, and who's in my company. None of it makes any sort of sense. I can hear Bastion in the bathroom moving around in the water, the more disturbing part is that I can smell him too. Asher's walking around, exploring the house while Tigger hides under my bed, hissing, and growling.

Air is pulled in, then a sigh goes out, heart-clenching. I stand and walk across to the living room when my legs buckle, chest seizing in pain. I hit the floor hard, trying to catch myself but move too slow and end up falling to my side, veins feeling like living lava flows through them while my brain cooks within my skull.

I clutch at my head as images flash behind my eyes. A strange room, the feeling of anger and despair, pain, and extreme heat. Very reminiscent of how I felt when my body had shifted hours ago. I see Nicolaus, a smirk on his face as he looks down at me.

Me?

No, wait, Faline!

I'm seeing through her eyes and can feel her pain move through me as if it were my own. What has he done? Her body is shifting, changing. Hot tears flow down my face unchecked as I feel her agony.

I cry out as the images fade, the connection severing. I lay curled up, my sides heaving, panting as my reality returns. Gasping as I try to catch my breath, trying to pull oxygen back into my starving, abused lungs. The pain starts to lessen, but before I can move, the images bombard me once more.

Less pain, but more anger, rage. I see Nicolaus once again, completely naked. Screaming out in denial at what that could mean, I will Faline to lunge at him. My own bloodthirsty thoughts wanting to eat out his heart.

Surprise fills me as she jumps at the man with that very thought in her head, a terrible hunger in her mind, an extreme thirst. Knowing it's the wolf within me projecting the thoughts to her, I try to pull away. My pure rage and need to kill those who've hurt us both riding me hard.

With a scream, I force myself to break the bond, to sever the connection once more. Hating to leave her even for a moment while I come to my senses, laying flat out on the floor. Hot tears stream down my face at the possibility of what I just made my little sister do.

My skin is cold. Sitting up tentatively, I look down and see bare skin. Confusion fills me as well as shock. Fur brushes against my side, causing me to flinch away. Asher stays close, his beautiful eyes looking worried as I look into their centers.

I draw my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Tears silently make their way down my cheeks as he lopes away, soon returning with the throw blanket that was on the couch. I take it gently from his mouth, a little dazed as I wrap myself in it.

" _ Are you alright? _ "

His soft voice echoes in my head. Am I alright? I take inventory of myself, body seemingly healed from my ordeal with both Anthony and...the others.

"Where's Bastion?"

I can't hear him in the bathroom.

" _ In your room. He became really upset when he heard you screaming. He wanted to help, but you were thrashing around. I didn't want him getting hurt _ ."

I nod and look at the floor around me, the wood deeply scored by the claws I had before I'd reverted back to human. My thoughts return to my sister since the boy is fine.

"I saw her Asher, I saw my sister. Well, I was seeing  _ through  _ her, through her eyes. She was in so much pain. She fought back, but I could feel her despair. Her rage."

His head inclines and watches me closely, waiting for me to continue, to work through what had just happened.

"I don't know where they're holding her, she thinks she's underground. She was in so much pain, and I couldn't help her. I think… I think I just made things worse."

My voice cracks as I pound my fist onto the floor. Angry with myself as well as the situation. I'm supposed to protect her, but I've failed every time she's needed me.

" _ We will find her _ ."

The midnight wolf noses my hand, his voice a small comfort. The skin had split over my knuckles from my lashing out at the ground, but it's healing. I don't even feel it. I should probably be worried about that, but I'm just too despondent to bother.

"Thank you, Asher, for coming and helping at that house."

He bobs his head again but doesn't say anything.

"Could you take Bastion into Faline's room while I clean up and get some clothes on?"

Tilting his head in acknowledgment, he pads off down the hallway. My legs are shaky as I make my way to my feet, stumbling into one of the bookshelves before I can get myself righted. Hesitantly walking into the bathroom, I grab hold of the edge of the sink, knuckles going white.

The blanket drops as the door gets kicked closed. I glance at the mirror above the small sink and have to do a double-take. I'm covered in blood. Looking down at my hands, they're caked with it and grime. 

I hurriedly turn the shower on, step in, and face the stream as I begin to scrub myself vigorously, not even waiting for the water to be a certain temperature. Grabbing the washcloth that Bastion had left on the edge of the tub, I re-wet it and go after my skin with a vengeance. I don't stop, even after my skin has turned beet red, damn near raw from both the scrubbing and steaming hot water.

My hair is washed over and over, fingernails scratching at my scalp as tears stream down my face to mix with the cooling water. It will soon turn cold, but I just can't find it in myself to care. I back up against the wall and slide down it, sinking into the tub as the water beats against my bent head, shoulders, and back. My legs are brought up and arms wrapped around them. Not easy when you're a bigger girl, but I manage. The heavy mass of hair reaches down my back to my rear end.

Eyes stare sightlessly at the opposite wall, my heart hurting for both my sister and I. I have to find her, she was in so much pain. Her anger and despair were thick and just as alive as my own.

My skin had pruned awhile ago, the water having turned icy cold at some point without my noticing. After rubbing hands over my face, the water is turned off and I step out. My pity party now over as I stare determinedly at the full-length mirror against the wall behind the door. Standing five-foot-four, I'm not all that imposing. A thicker, wider body than what's considered beautiful these days, but most of its muscle. Working out with friends and family pays off I guess.

At first glance, I don't think I look any different than I had before all this happened. Several tattoos still where they're supposed to be and the usual scars. I step closer, knowing something has to have changed besides becoming something that shouldn't exist.

The scars. Guess becoming a Werewolf doesn't heal everything; my shoulder is a mass of white scar tissue crisscrossing over my whole upper left side. The small worded tattoo there looks a bit worse for wear. Thick, fading stripes go down my chest and belly as well.

I rotate my shoulder slowly, there's not even a slight twinge in the muscle. No pain. The bone has reset and healed. I'll have to keep working with it so the muscles and tendons don't stiffen from healing so fast.

Fingertips slide over the marks. Scars have never bothered me, I'd already had quite a few before this. My fingernails are long, longer than what I usually have them. I could never get them any longer since they were always so thin, constantly breaking. These new ones are not only long, but thick, healthy, strong, and not quite pointed, but there's an arch there.

Looking at my face, it's crystal clear, the need for glasses now gone. My green eyes are brighter than what they were, going from a forest-green to bright emerald, damn near glowing even. Here's to hoping I don't glow in the dark. It takes but a moment with my head tilted to the right, raising my left ear to learn that I can hear out of it perfectly. I'd been born deaf in that one.

I look closer at my face, seeing that my skin has evened out. No more sun blemishing or breakouts to be found. I stick out my tongue to find what I already know; my tongue ring is gone. The hole's still there, just much smaller than what it should have been. All my other piercings are gone as well.

Lips close as a glint in the mirror catches my eye. My calico hair is still wet, but the brand new gray streaks stand out clear as day. Frowning, I raise a hand to touch them. They feel just like the rest of my wet hair, none of that coarseness that gray hair usually comes with.

I step back, slightly shaking as I reach for a towel. Once noticed, I force myself to stop. Wrapping the towel around me, I steel myself by blowing out a long breath. Heading out and to my room, I'm glad I don't see either Bastion or Asher, feeling much like a coward slinking into my hidey-hole.

I dress in a pair of old jeans and another random T-shirt. Comfort clothes. My normal higher body temperature seems to have raised even higher, which is so not cool. Wet hair hangs down my back to air dry, like usual.

Kneeling down next to the bed to peek under it, Tigger has curled up and is totally ignoring me. Sighing softly, I stand back up. It's time to figure out what I'm going to do, I need a plan. Fat chance that'll do, but it's something.

Walking barefoot out of the room back to the kitchen table, the sack is dumped, my things making a racket as they hit the wood. Hearing the click of claws and soft sock-covered footsteps coming up behind me, I glance over my shoulder and give a small smile to Bastion, letting him know I'm all right.

"Hey, kiddo. How you doing?"

He shrugs and slips into a chair. I look him over, then go to the fridge, pulling out some orange juice and sliced meat. Can't go wrong with roast beef. Pouring him a glass and pushing both it and the opened package of meat across the table to him, his blue eyes light up instantly before digging into it. I don't even bother with a plate or insist on manners, I know he's starving. Besides, I rarely use a plate myself, uncultured swine that I am.

Going back to the fridge and pulling out some sliced ham, I sit across from him and chow down, slipping some to Asher and looking off through space. His deep, soft voice startles me when it slips into my head.

" _ What are you going to do now? _ "

Forgetting that Bastion can't hear him, I speak aloud. My voice feeling a little raw.

"I don't know. I know what I  _ want  _ to do, but I also know I can't do that until I get more information. Would it be possible for you to follow the other Werewolf's trail from the parking lot where I was attacked?"

I look at him hopefully, I know my eyes convey it to him because he looks away sadly.

" _ Remember it had rained that night? It obliterated most of it. The blood had been washed away. There may still have been traces that I could have followed later, but I followed the man that had grabbed you _ ."

I nod, a slight burning behind my eyes heralding tears. I blink them away. Only now looking up to see Bastion gazing at me, he probably knows who I'm talking to and some of what's going on.

"Bastion, do you know what all has happened and what's going on?"

I ask him before grabbing another package of meat slices, leaning back in my chair to grab the bread off the counter as well. Opening it and offering him some before I snag a couple slices, stacks of meat get placed between the pieces before I start stuffing my face, starving just as much as he is. The kid chews a few more times before answering.

"Sort of. Asher has told me a little bit but wasn't sure what all to say. I'm just glad I'm out of that house."

His too old blue eyes look at me then slide down and away. I nod again, taking a couple more bites before I answer, knowing that even though he's young in age, he had grown up fast in his mind. I know all too well. Grabbing my phone from the center of the table, it shows a dead battery.

"I'm not even sure what day it is," I say under my breath, "at least a few days ago, my sister, Faline and I had gone to a newly opened place at the mall. When we were leaving, we were stopped in the parking lot by a couple guys. One turned out to be a Werewolf."

I swallow hard but keep going.

"The other was...actually, I'm not sure what he was or is."

I look over to Asher. His blue-green eyes flash for a moment in hatred, so I raise an eyebrow, then balk as he responds heatedly.

" _ Vampire _ ."

I blink several times, uncomprehending. Denial yelling in my head before I get myself to think.

"A Vampire. Well, hell. Why not? There's Werewolves so of course there has to be Vampires."

My voice stumbles over the words. Shaking my head, I look back to the wide-eyed little boy and continue my story in between munching.

"So one was a wolf and the other was a Vamp."

I snort, wondering which movie I'd fallen into.

"The Werewolf, Anthony I believe his name was, took me down fast. I was fighting with him when the other, Nicolaus, had taken off with my sister. I fought hard and was able to get away, making it back here before I passed out. The next thing I know I'm waking up at that house, finding out that I had been in a drugged state for three days."

I stop for a moment and really think about things before pondering them out loud. Had the boy already known I was there? How do 'real' supernaturals work?

"Asher, how long does it take one to shift into the big form after they're bitten?"

He sits down next to me before he responds, his low voice slipping through my head, causing things low in my body to burn.

" _ Three days, but it's not always a given, sometimes the Werewolf strain doesn't take to the blood. So after being bitten you either become a Werewolf, which is uncommon unless the damage done is severe enough, or you more than likely die from the attack itself. _ "

I bob my head absently, shifting in my chair uncomfortably.

"So...three days. If I was in fact there and knocked out for three days, then that was my time limit. The drugs they pumped into me probably slowed the change. I felt it draw back when they had drugged me that last time, but by then my metabolism was already speeding up and worked it through my system. Seems I should be very happy that the change happened when it did, otherwise things would be a whole lot different than what they are now."

I look over to Bastion to see if he's following along, even with only hearing one side of the conversation. His not being used to my rambling on and thinking out loud probably isn't helping my 'being sane' image. So far so good though, he doesn't look too confused.

"From the house, well, you know what happened from there."

I pause again, voice trailing off as I think back to the guy under the bridge. He mentioned 'Night People', did he mean others like me? I make a note to myself that at some point I need to go back and have a longer chat with him. 

I can smell the soap on Bastion's skin, it's mixing with Faline's from the clothes, bringing my thoughts back around to her and what happened earlier, drawing a scowl to my face. Hard to stay on track when Asher's scent also finds me, smelling of woods and sweet pine, the burn low in my belly making itself known once more. I can feel my brows drawing closer together before I just get up. The sudden movement startling the black wolf into jumping back from where he was sitting.

I pause for a second but continue on. The kitchen's an open area, connecting directly to the dining room then the living room just feet away. No wall separating the sections, just the difference in floor texture. Wood for dining and living room, linoleum for kitchen, and the long island counter.

When coming into the house from the front door, you come in on the living room side, but just a step over has you in the dining area. Straight ahead is the hallway that leads to the bathroom, bedrooms, and backdoor. The first door on the right leads to the bathroom, sister's room a few feet down from it, then mine across the hall. The door at the end of the hall is, of course, the way to the back porch.

We even have a basement, the door leading down to it's in the corner of the kitchen. A large corner of it is being used as a storage area while the rest is being converted into another small room. The water heater and some pipes that lead to who knows where right under the stairs.

I pace from the front door to the hallway and back, bare feet silent as my hand rubs at the scars over my left shoulder subconsciously. Putting things in order in my head and making a list of things I need to do, the main big thing being finding my sister and bringing her home safe. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bastion, watching me while he nibbles at some bread.

Lifting my head to find Asher, my heart flutters at the thought of him being gone as it takes me a moment to find him. He had settled next to the couch, laying down as he watches me pace, head resting on his outstretched paws. I stop and bite my lip as I look from the wolf to the boy.

As if trying to find my sister wasn't daunting enough, I now have a child I have to do something with. My arms drop back to my sides, then slip into my pockets as I fidget nervously.

"Um, Bastion? Do you have anyone I can take you to? A family member? Family friend?"

My voice is steady, even as I feel like I'm about to go nuts, trying not to sound harsh or that I'm trying to pawn him off. Having been in his spot before, I know the feeling of being tossed around from place to place, feeling that no one cared. My eyes meet his steadily, leaving it up to him to choose what he wants. My heart pounds as he shakes his head.

"No one I know. It was just me and mom before  _ he  _ came into the picture. I don't know if he had any family."

I can hear the distaste in his voice.

"He and my mom had been dating a few months when she died in a car crash. I've been with him ever since."

I nod absently, looking over his form. With his size and being underweight, it's impossible to tell his age. His build thin, almost tiny, bird-like.

"I know it's a real late question, but how old are you?"

His head tilts as he looks at me, blue eyes going wary, knuckles turning white as he grips the back of the chair.

"I'm twelve. I know I look younger, he was always saying that I looked like an 'eternal child', that he would get a very good price for me if he could only give me up."

Tears form in his eyes as he looks back at his memories, but he's determined not to let them fall, blinking hurriedly. I step closer to him slowly, taking my hands from my pockets and holding them in front of me, palms up. His body is shaking as I step up, lowering myself to my knees in front of him. I don't touch him, staying a good foot away, laying my hands flat against my thighs, green eyes hold his blue ones.

"I know how you're feeling, my childhood was much like yours. Being sold or bought never came up, but the abuse was still there. The confusion heralding the degradation and shame that only gets worse as time goes on, the hopelessness that overtakes us when we can't fight back."

I have to stop and take a deep breath, closing my eyes as I battle back old demons and nightmares of pain. Even with the knowledge that his tormentor and mine are both dead, that I myself had killed them, the fear is still there. More than likely always will be. I open my eyes and look back to him, the burn and tickle of a tear escapes and makes its way down my face.

Bastion's eyes are swimming with his own as he reaches to catch the bead along my cheek. His feet drop to the floor as he stands and takes that last step. Wrapping his arms around me, hiding his falling tears in my hair. My own go around him loosely so he doesn't feel trapped. I can feel Asher's warmth at my back, his scent once again tickling my nose.

Stepping back, he releases me, my arms fall away at the same time. I smile shakily at him as I reach forward and carefully wipe the wet tracks from his face. Can feel his wince, but also his will to not be ruled by feelings that can't be controlled. Blowing out a breath, my hands rest once more on my thighs, clearing my throat before I speak once more.

"I know I'm not the person you need, and I leave it to you on what you want to do with your life now, I will help anywhere I can. For now, I ask that you stay here till I can find my sister, then I can give all my attention to what you need."

I feel myself stumbling on my words, feeling that I'm not conveying things right. I know he needs to talk to someone, someone who actually knows a little more about what to do than I do. Also know that he needs someone's full attention for his care and well being. Being able to help in some areas does not mean I can help in all of them, but I'm hoping it will be enough for now.

"If you really want, I can take you to the hospital, but I'd need you to promise me that you won't speak of me or what happened at the house and everything after that to this point."

He looks almost panicked for a moment before he gets control of his 'Everyone Face'. The face all those with our type of past learn. The face we wear when we don't or can't let anyone around us know how we're really feeling.

A type of cloak for protection. It's not that we're stone, not that we don't care, it's just to protect us from what others may say or do.

"I want to stay with you. You're the one who saved me, who freed me. Maybe sometime later I might want to go somewhere else, but right now I want to stay here."

His voice is soft but strong, full of conviction. My heart swells with emotion and thunders in fear that I could do more harm than good. Thanks to the officials I had to talk to when I was young, what they put me and my family through as well as what all they royally fucked up, I feel that I can 'possibly' do better for him. Maybe not screw his head five ways to Sunday at least. 

One thing I have to worry about and keep an eye out for is the hero worship from being the one who saved him. That can go bad in so many ways. Asher noses me in the side, a hand buries in his neck scruff as a smile forms on my face.

"Mkay, that's one thing sort of figured out. Asher, I had asked you before if you were like me, and you said it was a long story. I think now is perfect storytelling time... After I get off the floor."

I stand, rather easily. A little shock goes through me that my knees aren't protesting and popping.

Spiffy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kierra**

I head to the ‘L’ shaped couch that faces away from the kitchen and toward the T.V. in the corner. I curl up in the middle, legs folding under me as I wave the boys over. Bastion sits on my left side as Asher lays in front of us on the floor, facing me. I look from the wolf to the boy, a small frown forming. 

"Alright, so things are going to get a wee confusing for Bastion here only hearing one side of the conversation."

I fold my hands in my lap as the wolf speaks in my head.

" _Not really, I can project easily to multiple people if those I'm talking to are near me. I would have mentioned something sooner, it just never came up._ "

I hear the amusement in his voice, even catch Bastion's lip twitching, so clearly, he is indeed projecting to both of us. It would have been nice to know sooner, but whatever. I flatten my lips together in annoyance, but can't totally hide the satisfaction that Bastion is trying.

" _I was married once, over twenty years ago. We had lived in that burned house near here. She died in that fire, and no one even knows it happened. No authorities ever came, never put the fire out. What did put it out was a blowout of magic that was being used to curse me. I was already a Werewolf when this all took place_."

He pauses a moment, shifting his legs under him. The thought of his wife must still pain him, but how do you comfort someone who's gone through what he has? I'm not really good at the whole touchy-feely stuff. I slip my hand under my pant leg and hold my ankle as he continues.

" _The Werewolf I survived had happened just before my eighteenth birthday. I was cursed when I was twenty-seven, and that was twenty-five years ago_."

I raise my eyebrows as I look him over. Granted there's no possible way to tell his age, but he doesn't... _Feel._..that old. Didn't move like an old man either. He watches me, knowing my perusal over him shows my skepticism.

" _Once you're bitten by a Were, you stop aging. You reach a static stage if you're younger, if older it softens or totally takes away the passage of time on the body. You'll still look older up to a point, but a very fit older. So even though I was bitten when eighteen, I stopped the visual aging process by the time I hit my thirties. My prime_." 

I nod as it all goes through my head. Werewolves are immortal? How does that work? I try not to think too much into it, but it becomes a nagging in my brain. The grip I have on my ankle tightens as he looks me over.

" _You'll probably stop aging as you are now. It's different for females due to the whole peak age for breeding. Werewolves can and do mate, but it's rare for offspring due to the extended lifespan. A natural way of keeping numbers in check, hence why not everyone survives a bite_ . _When I had bitten you, it was hopefully so you could start the changing process, so you could survive your encounter, but now that I'm getting to know you in person instead of what I observe, I have a feeling you would have survived without my help_."

This conversation has gone way over what I ever dreamed I'd hear.

So not only am I immortal, but I probably won't ever have kids. That thought actually doesn't bother me too much, small mes running around is enough to give anyone nightmares, let alone what they'd get from their sperm donor. 

Legs shift under me, switching the direction that I had them folded. His compliment about me surviving without his aid is a little daunting. He may think I would have survived, I, on the other hand, do not. Not only had there been a huge amount of blood loss, but the being drugged for the three days without medical attention, or any attention for that matter, would have killed anyone. I would think so anyway, yet here I am.

The strain he's talking about must have struck immediately, changing me almost from the moment I was ripped into, or even before that when he himself had bitten me. The thought of getting 'ripped into' makes me shiver. Definitely nightmare material. Just toss it in with all the others. 

My eyes had strayed while he paused, but go right back to him when he continues, his tail flicking behind him. 

" _The curse I spoke of was cast by a Vampire who had taken a fancy to my wife. Vampires do have abilities of their own depending on what bloodline they come from, but this was too advanced. Probably a Witch that had been the one to do it at his '_ request _'_."

The scorn is heavy in his voice, the depth of hate a deep well. He stands and paces in front of the couch while I look over to Bastion, who has a sad expression on his face, his empathy on par as he watches the wolf walk restlessly. My own has my heart going out to him, feeling both his loss and rage.

Asher stops at the very spot he had been laying, his ears going from twitching around to laying back against his head, lip lightly curled, but no sound emerges. I take it he _really_ hates Vampires, at least one in particular anyway. I so badly want to ask questions, but I don't want to interrupt and chance him not talking anymore.

" _By all rights and blood, I am a Werewolf, but the curse that had been cast took my human body from me. I can no longer take Were or human form. Not even the in-between shift is open to me. I will live forever as a four-legged animal_."

My hand goes over my mouth, eyes wide. His back is turned to me, and now I know why. There was anger in his telling but I could detect no sadness. Twenty-five years already as a wolf. Being human, well, human-ish, but no longer able to walk as one. It's amazing he's still sane and not outright feral.

" _The undead bastard had fallen in lust with my wife, my mate, who was also a Were. She wanted nothing to do with him and spurned him many times. He took offense._ "

Asher snorts, the sound coming from him seems almost painful to me.

" _He and I had come to blows many times, neither of us being able to kill the other due to uneven matching; the interference of others._ _Werewolves are stronger than Vampires in our Were forms unless we're outnumbered. Other factors can play a part, like age and experience, but this time he'd gone to magic_."

He lowers his haunches and sits, still facing away from us as he looks towards and out the window tucked between two bookshelves. The sun has risen, but this time of year it’s on the opposite side of the house. The window he's looking out faces the west.

" _That night he came with a group of younger obstreperous Vampires. They were the ones who set the fire. I'm not sure if he meant for her to die or not. Werewolves, as a rule, can take a lot of damage and keep going, being very hard to kill._ "

Asher turns and looks back at us, his bright aquamarine-colored eyes colliding with my own and causing that low burn once more. I move both legs under me, clenching my thighs together. I don't understand what's going on with that whole thing, but it seriously needs to stop.

" _Even weakened, she still had the fortitude and strength of a Were. None of that matters though when fire overtakes you. The blaze was tremendously hot and rose fast. I'd wondered if one of the bloodsuckers had an affinity with fire. We'd been trapped within the house. I had made it out by jumping through a section of the wall that had collapsed, but before she could follow me...the roof in the room we were caught in had collapsed._ "

He pauses once more, I can hear the pain of a loved one lost in his voice. Even after 25 years, his devotion for her still shows. I can feel his agony as he feels it, and it's squeezing at my heart.

I never could sit still for very long. I’m already feeling the antsiness and need to move yet trying to remain prone for the telling of his story and not fidget. The pain in his voice as he whispers in my head makes it even more difficult. Avoiding Bastion's curious looks as I shift once more, my legs stretch out in front of me again while rubbing my hands against the material over my thighs.

The black wolf's far off gaze once more focuses on me. I’m completely failing, coming off as extremely rude and oblivious to his pain as I’m twitching around. I feel it lessen by small increments as more amusement comes across instead. Watching me squirm around is apparently funny. I frown and finally look over to Bastion.

His eyebrows raise as a snicker escapes his mouth. I push out my lip in a mock pout, heaving a putout sigh. Clearly, I'm not very subtle. I shoot an apologetic glance to Asher as I try to convey my need for movement. Slipping from the couch and walking around it till I lean over the back, I face him once more with my elbows propping me up.

With his head cocked to the side and ears pricked forward, he makes a chuffing sound in his throat and shakes his head. His soft laughter plays across the pathways of my brain, leading a tingling through my body, an awareness. I stifle it, leaning from one leg to the other as I motion at him to continue.

" _I can stop you know, just have to ask._ "

He offers, but I shake my head. I honestly don't want him to, I'm just jittery, can't hold still.

" _Well, she was caught in the blaze, and I was burned pretty badly, then dragged from near the house to the feet of the one who orchestrated it. Don't remember too much more of that night; I was in and out of it for a while, but one of the times I was cognizant, I was still on the ground in front of him while the curse was being chanted. As if the pain from the burns and smoke-filled lungs weren't enough, his spell had forced me into wolf form. Doing so in the most painful way he could, I'm sure. I passed out after the force of cursed magic blowout had put out the flames_."

I see Bastion frown, the talk of magic and curses seeming as unbelievable as the reality of supernatural creatures being alive in this day and age. Or at all for that matter. I'm still trying to wrap my own brain around it. I mean, I'm grasping it, hard not to when you're right in the middle of it, but my brain is still trying to stay in denial.

I picture what he had said about the blowout of magic. The force of power must have been tremendous to put out a raging fire. Is all magic like that, or because it was from a curse, and therefore against nature? Guessing at the against nature part really, but it sort of makes sense.

" _When I awoke I was alone, in front of the burned-out shell of my home, and unable to go from wolf to human. I looked for her body, but they had taken it. I had gone to her pack for help, but it was made up of cowards. Ones not wanting to get their hands dirty or have anything to do with the Vamps, while other Clans and Packs were having their own issues to deal with. Since her body had been removed by supernatural beings, there was no threat of exposure, so therefore considered unimportant._ "

I can feel the heavy waves of scorn coming from him, the distaste of even knowing those who could care less for one of their own. I become angry as well. Granted this was twenty-some years ago, considered another time, but still. If you ask me, the whole meaning of 'Pack' would be to help and take care of each other.

So far this new world I've become a part of is one that I know will piss me off to no end. I’m already rebelling at the thought of any encounters I may have with others of the wolfy variety. Brows draw together while a frown adorns my face, gearing up for questions.

"The whole body part I can sort of understand, not wanting to be found out and all, but what about the fire at your house? Someone had to have noticed by sight or smell that there was one. Or even later on being found when any city officials come calling for whatever reason. The whole time I've lived here, I've never seen anyone come out to look at that property."

Or this one for that matter, but I keep that to myself. Asher nods his great black head.

" _It was hidden, buried. Covered up from what I've been able to gather. Supernaturals are everywhere; you just didn't realize it. You will now. You'll be amazed by how many are hidden among the officials running the cities and even larger areas of the states._ "

I tap at the back of the couch and stand upright, a thrill of fear running through me. Everything starts to become too much. My heart pounds as sharp nails dig into the frame, the wood creaks under the pressure. Even that causes my heart rate to spike. I let go and move away.

The front door is opened to pull fresh air into my burning lungs...it isn't enough. Pushing through the screen, I walk out. Grasping ahold of the railing that surrounds the porch, a flash of the picture I had found of Faline sitting with Tigger on this very railing burns through my memory.

I fall to my knees as the world whirls around me, my mind going several miles a second as my insides feel like they're flipping, making me nauseous. I gulp in air and try to keep from hyperventilating. Yet another panic attack when I'd been able to go years without having any.

Arms fold across my belly as I rock back and forth, eyes squeezing shut. In the process of holding back tears when I feel a soft touch at my shoulder. Not an animal touch, but that of a hand unsure of its welcome.

My eyes open to see the pale and small battered boy standing next to me. Even that much is a milestone to one who shies away from human contact. I stay on my knees as we look at each other. His sad eyes riveted on mine and vice-versa. A sharing of alike pain and misery. Both having recently gone through a traumatic event, told the world isn't what we knew, that monsters really do indeed exist. Aside from the normal human trash ones, as if that weren't enough.

We stay like that for what seems hours but is only a few minutes. My face relaxes into a smile, showing that I'm done with my episode. He returns it and backs away so I can stand.

Asher had stayed in the house, probably realizing that I needed a bit of space to take everything in. It'll be easier for Bastion since he's younger, hasn't really developed himself in the 'old world', as it were, so he has nothing to cling to. My mind flies back to my sister as I cross my arms and lean my hip along the railing, looking off into the trees.

The coolness of late autumn never bothered me before; now I barely register it. I can tell that it's chilly, it just doesn't bother me or my bare toes. It just feels even more refreshing than it ever had before. The typical sounds of the several blue jays in the area play through me, mixing with the stubborn swaying leaves that have yet to fall.

The breeze makes the dried, loose fallen ones dance along the ground, mixing the wonderful scent of pine as it wafts around me. It's a comfort; the combination of it with decaying foliage, wet leaves, and dirt smells like sheer heaven as it helps calm me. The aroma of the woods in late Fall.

The sights and smells around me help calm my mind and to a small extent, my body. With finding out that there are higher-ups that aren't human, it makes me wonder if they'll be of any help in finding my sister, being ones that I can actually go to with what happened and what's going on. But that hope dies quickly as my thoughts recall what happened with Asher's wife. I start chewing on my lip. 

There are the Packs and Clans he mentioned, but they hardly seemed to come across as helpful either. My brow furrows for a minute as I think of something, my voice calling out to the wolf to join me. Bastion has pulled himself up onto the railing, sitting Indian style with his back against one of the thick wooden pillars. I had them built that way specifically for that reason.

His slight shivering catches my attention, leading me to whisper a plea to Asher in my head - without even realizing it - to bring out the blanket that I had dropped in the bathroom for Bastion. Knowing that if I ask the boy if he's cold, he'll say no. Some macho male thing in the brains of all those that share his gender seem to have.

He pushes through the screen, padding out with the material clenched between his teeth. It drags, but I don't care as I watch him hold it up for Bastion to take. He reaches for it, but holds it in his lap stubbornly, avoiding putting it around him.

The thought of what I'd just done has me halting for a moment. I just talked to another, _in my head_ , and _he heard me_. Not sure how to feel about that, so I push it aside for now.

I raise an eyebrow at Bastion, expression otherwise blank. I have a feeling he knows I'd asked Asher to grab it for him. With a scoff, he finally wraps it around himself, no longer able to hide his shivering. It swallows his thin frame.

When I’m upright, the railing reaches my waist. Asher standing next to it shows he's taller. If I recall what I've read when I studied them for my art, he's a Gray Wolf, or Timber wolf, if you will. The average normal one reaches only about two feet, almost three. So the railing height would be about level to a normal wolf's shoulder.

Asher, on the other hand, a _not_ normal wolf, stands around three and a half feet at his shoulder. His shoulders reach just under my chest. That size is not including his head or ears. The average weight of a normal male was, I believe, ninety-five to ninety-nine pounds. The wolf standing next to me weighs at least double to triple that. Simply put, he's mighty freakin' huge and long.

Leaning against the railing like I am makes me feel small next to him, so I pull myself up onto it. This really gives me no more height, but now I'm sitting, so I have a reason to feel small. It's the whole illusion thing we do in our head to explain things, at least that's my reasoning. Five-foot-four inches is all I can claim, so a little illusion helps me immensely. 

I think the wolf catches on to that, I can hear and feel his low chuckle in my head. Clenching my teeth and ignoring the flutters in my belly, I get to the reason I called him out in the first place. Or will when my treacherous thought patterns stop going wonky.

"The Clans and Packs you mentioned earlier, how many are around here? Are they the same now as they were back then? What’s the difference between the two?"

" _Clans are shape-shifters, or Shifters, they're born, not made. More often than not they are made up of several different families. Getting married off to a different clan to keep the bloodlines from spoiling by inbreeding. Packs are Were-animals that have grouped together. Almost always by breed, but sometimes by common interests. If one of their own turns another, then they are usually brought in. The one that bit you, I did not recognize his scent as being from either of the Packs in this area. He's more than likely Rogue, which is bad. There are Rogues and there are Lone Wolves. Rogues are those that have been cast out, shamed. It's the same for both Weres and Shifters. Loners are those that have struck out on their own, to either form their own pack or just don't do well in a pack structure. To form their own though, they have to have permission from the council_."

Well, that was a mouthful of useful information, but not exactly what I was going for. He sits on the porch between me and Bastion, able to look at us both. At the moment he's looking at Bastion to make sure he’s following along. And he is indeed, looking eager to learn more. Can't say I blame him, so far the set up of the different factions is interesting. Looking over to me, Asher continues.

" _As for your question of how many there are... Ever since I was cursed, I've been wandering from place to place in search of the Vampire that caused my wife's death. I have yet to find him or the Witch, but in my travels, I've found Packs here and there. Loves Park, Rockford, and some feline Clans in Machesney. Those are the closest ones. In the southernmost part of the state, there is a wolf Clan that owns and runs a state park. The Pack here in Loves Park are the owners of the Rock Cut State Park. Both parks are claimed in public records as state-owned, but the animals own them. There's one in Chicago that I know of, they run businesses up and down Lake Michigan. I've briefly visited each one, hearing about one from another group and so on. I always return here though. Almost stayed to the south, but I felt pulled back here, even with the horrid memories. If they are the same now as they were back then, I don't really know. After being denied help, I became a loner. Council be damned. I doubt they even know of me since I've not heard anything from them for twenty-five years._ "

I look at him a little warily.

"Council?"

He nods, blinking a few times as he gathers what he knows into a cohesive thought. Impressions form in my head of leaders. A group of individuals, leaders of their factions coming together to make heavy decisions. I get the feeling that they don't meet often, only when something big is going on, like preventing war between the races and such.

"I see. Well, from what I've learned of them so far, I don't care to have anything to do with them either. So I have to find my sister myself. In that case, I guess it's better, means I can't break rules I don't know about, the whole plausible deniability thing."

I nod to myself, rubbing my hands along my arms. I still have to find something to do with Bastion though while I'm out looking. As young as he is, I don't particularly want to leave him by himself.

Thinking about it, we still have some time before we have to worry about that. Since I don't know where she is, it's not like I can just run off and get her. I need to plan, to find information. Not to mention there's no telling the situation she's in, rushing headlong into anything could get me and her killed.

My hands go through my hair, most of it dry now, only a little dampness on the underside close to my neck. Feeling frustrated, both hands scratch across my scalp, ruffling my hair and poofing it out.

_"Your hair is different."_

Startled, I look up to Asher and his observation, pulling my hair over my shoulders to see it. Sure enough, those streaks are still there. But what I thought was gray is actually an almost metallic silver. The color my fur is when I change?

The effect is startling with the backdrop of the darker hair. It doesn’t look real, but it feels just like the rest of the mop on my head. I sigh heavily. The weight on my shoulders feeling like it's steadily increasing with each new piece of information I get.

"For now Bastion, you can have Faline's room. She won't mind, as long as you don't mess with any of the notebooks. Girl goes nuts if they're touched."

I give him a small smile as I head back into the house. At some point I'm going to have to take him out for some clothes. He might fit into a lot of my sibling's things, but I doubt he wants to be in girl’s clothing all the time. Not to mention he needs at least a toothbrush.

Closing up the bread and putting it on the counter, the empty meat packages get thrown away. My eyes land on my phone, wallet, and keys next to it, as well as a small plastic chip. I'm confused for a second before I remember where I got it. My heart thumps harshly against my ribs. I can't deal with it right now. I slip it into a sandwich bag and take it to my room, putting it on one of my many shelves littering the walls.

Coming back out to the living room, both Asher and Bastion have come in. Both looking a bit lost as they stand in the middle of my house. I need the wolf to tell me more about Werewolves. How I can fight as one, how to track. Hell, how to _Werewolf,_ period.

I clear my throat and look around, nibbling at my lip. I'd usually be playing with my tongue ring, but since it's MIA at the moment, and I don't feel like going back to my room for another, my lip takes the brunt of my random idiosyncrasies.

Think about doing this in the basement, but that gets tossed out real quick. Pushing the couch further into the living room, I create a bigger space to work in between the large front rooms. Outside would probably be better for this as a whole, but can't chance on being seen.

Pushing the ‘L’ shaped couch up against the table holding the TV, hopefully that will be enough protection for it. For now anyway. The boys looking at me with similar looks has me snickering a bit. Their heads cocked to the side, curiosity plain to see, as well as a wandering thought if I've lost it, since I haven't told them what I've got planned. A last glance around to make sure there's nothing serious or important that can be knocked into or damaged, and I'm ready.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kierra**

I motion for Bastion to either take a seat on the couch or at the table as I push it and the chairs further into the kitchen. He climbs onto the couch, moving to the middle, elbows bracing on the back of it as he looks at me with a question.

"Okay, Asher. Tell me how to shift."

He blinks at me, sitting off to the side of a bookshelf. His ears twitch before pricking forward. Surely even after twenty-five years of being frozen, he remembers how to do it. He'd told me how to turn back to human back at the house, it just hadn't worked. A frown crosses my face as I remember him saying something about eight hours.

"You said something before about an eight hour wait time, but I went human hours before I should have."

He nods, tail moving around to his side, sitting all regally.

" _ For everyone's first change, it's always very painful. No getting around that, as your body is literally changing at a cellular level. After that, there will be no pain, just an inner shifting of self. The eight hours is a grace period your body needs to transition and get used to the new changes in morphing form. I'm guessing the reason you reverted so soon has something to do with when you connected to your sister. The stress of it caused you to literally chase off the wolf within you _ ."

He pauses a moment, looking like he's thought of something new. My stomach starts to cramp in unease.

" _ With this next shift, you may experience pain from the delayed process. So instead of going into full Were mode, I want you to go wolf first. All Were-animals have three forms, a fourth one only being a partial change. You have your human form, your Were; which is the giant killing machine, and true animal. We'll have you go wolf first to finish the transition and go from there _ ."

Nervous, I lean from one foot to the other. I'm no stranger to pain, even a bit of a masochist, as all the scars, piercings, and tattoos can attest to, but this is a whole new ball game.

" _ You will it from within you, see it in your mind and draw it forward. Will it into being. It's a bit difficult to explain since I've never had to before, but I'll be with you the whole way. You'll feel the wrenching of pain more than likely, just rise above it, let it take you. Whatever you do, don't fight it. That will make things much worse. _ "

I think I was nodding for the whole latter half of what he said, a compulsive thing my head just kind of fell into. Shaking out of it, I shake out all my limbs as well. Trying to prepare for something that no one can really prepare for. His being here already helps tremendously, not all alone this time, and actually knowing what's going on.

Standing in the middle of the open area, I close my eyes, my mind pulling up an image of a natural wolf. It already has its color and shape without me trying to detail it. Automatic. I picture myself reaching for it, cajoling it to join me. The image in my head turns and looks right at me, my heart thumps hard, but I stick to Asher's words, repeating them several times as if a mantra.

The canine starts running towards me, full out. Even as unnerving as it is, the animal is beautiful. It jumps into me, my actual body literally jerks as it fills me.

Saying it's painful is a  _ major  _ understatement.

I drop to the floor, clenching my teeth hard to keep from crying out. Whimpers still escape as the remembered fire starts flowing through me, filling my veins and traveling throughout my body, which is contorting on the floor. Asher hovers close-by while Bastion looks on, fear and worry on his face.

My legs break and feel like they're being pulled apart as the joints alter and reshape. I can't  _ not  _ scream aloud. A thought carries over from what Asher said, that it will be so much worse than it would have been originally just because it had been pushed back. Being pushed back has made the wolf angry, so it's going to take its pound of flesh from me in retaliation.

I doubt that's how it works, but that's how it feels as my head whips back, long hair flying out before slowly receding, hands and feet contorting to take on a new shape. My head pounds unmercifully as it feels like it's being submerged in ice, the kind of cold that feels hot. I feel my skin splitting low on my back as my spine pushes through, elongating as muscle and tissue form around it before skin and fur enclose it. 

The whole process feels like my volcanic blood should be exploding everywhere and puddling beneath me as I thrash around, melting the floor below me. My screams change pitch as my throat contorts, insides feel like they're bursting, being wrapped in molten lead as they change shape and move within my body.

My flesh tears, can hear it ripping before it registers that what I'm hearing is my clothing. The jeans at my hips and the flimsy shirt ripping from both my morphing body and me pulling at them. The weight and confines of the material hurt and cut into me.

I press my heated cheek to the floor, or what was my cheek at one point, it feels like my face has broken as it changes as well. I try to bring in my limbs to curl up, but they feel all wrong and don't work quite the way I want, and moving them only creates more pain.

Dearly wishing I could pass out and have it finish with me blissfully unaware, but I feel as if I deserve this.

I deserve it for failing my sister so horribly. Tears push through my eyes as my mind, of its own accord, reaches for her. I pull it back in a panic, not wanting to put her through this pain like I had gone through with her. Not that it matters though, my mind touches on blackness. I'm about to start wailing in despair, thinking her dead, when I realize she's only sleeping.

I pull back hurriedly, not wanting to wake her, but whisper that I will find her, even if I have to tear the whole city apart. I have no business making that promise when I had no guarantees, but I feel it with my whole being. Making a vow to myself right there, writhing in pain on the floor of my home, that I will find and retrieve my sister, even if it means my death to make her safe. 

My racing heart calms with that thought, the idea of saving her and bringing her home filling me with a type of peace. My mind detaches from what's happening to my body as it goes through its last waves of contortions, only now hearing Asher's soft voice moving through my head. His pitch is soothing, moving through me like a cooling balm as he whispers of the night, of running on four paws, the freedom of being able to run. 

It takes me a few more minutes to realize my body has stilled, that Bastion is holding my head in his lap while silent tears trail down and fall into the fur on my face. My heavy panting steadily slows as my body realizes it's no longer in agony.

My mind connects back to my weird feeling frame. Being that it is my body, I know this, but it feels as though I'm sharing it with another. Eyes open slowly, breathing becoming a deep, easy rhythm moving through my lungs as my sides move freely with each breath with no pain. Not even a twinge.

Raising my head slowly, carefully out from under the boy's hands that are buried in my thick neck scruff, I pull up to rest with my back legs folded under and front legs stretching out in front of me. Turning my head and looking down the back of my body, a thick silver pelt covers me as I move my tail experimentally. Doing so with hardly a thought, it's a long, thick, and bushy appendage that leads to a darker shade as it nears its tip.

The fur is long, guard hair makes it look even longer. With a coat this color and heaviness, I'd say I'm more than likely a timber. A gray wolf; the largest breed of wolf alive today. Well, going by natural standards, not supernatural.

Standing easily and smoothly, I look down at my huge paws. Paws meant for the winter snows of faraway mountains. Getting used to looking at things from a different height is the strangest thing, I can also see in color with no problem, the many hues actually richer in texture and vibrancy than they are when I'm in my human skin. So much for the theory of animals not seeing in color.

The 'otherness' feeling in my body fuses into me, becoming one in spirit. It doesn't change anything about me, more 'adding' as it gives knowledge and instincts born from millions of years of evolution. So even though I wasn't born a natural wolf, if I had been by myself during the change, I would be able to survive. For a time at least before finding someone with more know-how to teach me more. Not being squeamish would also help by far.

I walk around experimentally, body moving like a well-oiled machine, smooth and natural, no long leg tangling. Yay for small favors preventing large amounts of embarrassment. Looking back to where I had been, I find my shredded clothes are damp, small traces of blood, but most of it is sweat. I can tell from the very strong odor coming from them.

I seriously smell to my wolf nose. Not a bad smell, just...really different. I pick up on scents from my clothing that I hadn't while wearing them.

My eyes fall on Bastion, he looks a little worried but better than he had earlier. Stepping up to him slowly, a cold nose touches on his face. He smiles and thrusts his hands back into my neck.

Eyes roam around to find Asher off to the side, watching me, ignoring the scents and sounds finding their way to me as I watch him right back. I form the words in my head and send them out.

" _ Can you hear me? _ "

He gives a single nod, so I turn back to Bastion and ask the same to him. His eyes widen, then he nods as well, a large smile playing along his lips. My own smile forms in my mind, my canine maw parting in a wolfish grin. Even knowing I'm not an actual or true animal, Bastion keeps his hands buried in my scruff, fingers combing through the mass. Not gonna lie, it actually feels pretty good.

Need to make a note to myself that old clothes are needed since shifting seems to destroy them. I look back over to Asher, feeling his ocean eyes intent on me, creating the need to start squirming under his perusal. My ears flick as I look a question at him, my tail held low.

Hope he isn't about to do some canine dominance thing, because if he does, he is so going to feel my teeth. I don't deal with people’s crap when upright in human skin, I'm sure as hell not going to when on all fours. His eyes flicker, then blink, shaking his head so hard his ears do that floppy look.

I quirk an ear in question. Really digging the body language, don't have to constantly use words. My legs become antsy, the want, even  _ need _ , to run filling me. I don't want to dislodge the boy's hands though, guessing that it's comforting to him in some way. Asher finally stops his brain jumbling, the fur along his spine had raised at some point and I hadn't noticed till now.

That is bad. The hair around the neck and down the spine on many canines will rise when they feel threatened, which usually leads to some sort of aggression. I slowly move more in front of the kid, facing the black wolf head-on, pushing my very large body back against Bastion to move him steadily backward.

The house really isn't the place for whatever is about to happen, so I whisper directly to Bastion, to very calmly and slowly go to the front screen door and open it. It's one that can open in either direction, a weak spring anchors it, so it won't stay open for too long. Whispering some more to the boy, I plead with him to stay within the house, to close and lock the doors.

His eyes are dark with worry, but I can't take the time to soothe him right now, seeing Asher's body coiling tightly just as mine is doing. Huge black facing large silver. Once the door starts to open I leap through it, my body exploding into motion as I fly out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kierra**

A bombardment of light and new smells right off the bat threatens my speed. Hearing Asher in hot pursuit behind me keeps me going. Large paw pads act as cushions, while my legs are like living, liquid springs as I fly through the woods, or at least feels like I do.

Weaving between trees and over fallen logs and branches, I head in the direction of the mall, then double-back as I close in on it fast, leading Asher in the direction back to the house, but going wide around it. This time of day is dangerous, so I take him through to the open fields and unclaimed farming land. Leading the pursuing wolf in the northeast direction from my home, I stretch, running full out as I feel him gaining on my tail.

The open areas are perfect and large enough to make it worth it. Running along the edges of the fields where they kiss the woods, my body feels free, elation fills me till I feel I could burst. I backtrack, double-back, and go in circles with Asher staying close to my flank.

Still don't know what his problem is, and he doesn't seem too inclined to tell me. The late autumn beauty surrounds us in brilliant oranges and reds, softened by the browns and evergreens.

The smells!

Oh, the smells. For someone who already loves the scents of this time of year, having it heightened a hundredfold is an orgasm for the senses. Not to mention a bit overwhelming.

Only now I can add to the experience, for now, I can catch the spoor of animals, the deeper, earthier aromas of the trees and undergrowth. I can't tell yet which smell goes to what animal, but I'm sure if I were to start tracking it, instinct would kick in and let me know. Right now though, I have a very large male to contend with.

I turn back towards home, hoping he will tire soon, as I know I am. Not used to doing this, I'll have to build up my endurance, work on my distance traveling. 

The scent of the male on my tail tickles my nose and travels lower. Not this again.

I put on a burst of speed, tearing through small passages, through dense thickets and brush overgrowth. Trees that have grown so close together they might as well be one, see me leaping between them. My body streamlining as I make my way through the woods. A small clearing ahead looks perfect.

Jumping through the trees to the small dead leaf oasis, landing poised, I turn and confront the black wolf, tail and head held high to show I'm not afraid. My scruff and spine fur starts to rise as he stalks around me, getting close just to snap at me and dart away before I can retaliate.

Stopping and pacing, tongue lolling out with perked ears, his tail is held high as well as his head. Great. This is, in fact, a canine dominance thing. Lovely. I can only go by what I've read about them and instinct from the one within me. The treacherous hussy is picking up on cues I have yet to understand.

Keeping his eyes on me, he walks along the trees of the clearing, lifting his leg now and then. Marking territory. Or remarking more than likely, as he has been around here for quite a while. Keeping my own gaze on him as I turn to keep him within my sights, the odor of his marking is pungent and distinctive.

After he's finished marking, which takes a good ten minutes at least, he returns closer to me and paces. Releasing a bark every now and then, to which I respond with a growl, I'm not going to back down to a prissy male. The show shouldn't even be this intense since I'm female and not an encroaching male. My confusion steadily leads to annoyance when I know he could just tell me what's going on.

I can't recall everything I've read on natural wolves to know what all the expressions mean, so this encounter may end with some bloodshed, for I refuse to show submission. He walks slowly up to me, body coiled and ready in case I try anything. I keep myself held high and stiff as he approaches, low growls given as warnings.

All of a sudden he barrels into me out of nowhere. We both go down and roll, vicious growls and snarls coming from us both, but I keep my body from rolling under his, refusing to expose my belly. Both of us rear up like wild horses as we tangle head to head. I snap at him, getting a mouthful of his scruff as I try to throw him aside, twisting my body and attempting to stay away from his very sharp teeth.

The scruff of one's neck is thick, an extra protection for the throat. My ability to throw using my teeth fails miserably, only succeeds in yanking out some of his dense fur. His teeth find and sink into the side of mine in return, jaws clenching tight. I now remember that wolves have very lethal, bone-crushing jaws which causes me to panic a little, but I manage to keep my head.

Going in low and mean, I catch his leg between my teeth, trying not to do serious damage when it's my friend I'm fighting. Totally forget the whole damn Werewolf part where he can heal with no problem. He, however, shows no qualms about drawing blood. 

His teeth have sunk through the thick fur to the side of my neck and straight to the skin hidden beneath. I start bucking my body, throwing my weight against him to break him loose. Sharp teeth go for his leg once more after I feel his hold give, my thrashing form causing my teeth to tear into his flesh.

In order for him to free his leg, he has to let go of me, but he holds on stubbornly, which only succeeds in making me angry. The scent of his blood perfumes the air, mine joining it as we crash through the clearing. Ducking low and rolling, his hold finally slacks enough that I can pull away.

I jump back at the same time he does, my sides heaving as I keep my eyes on him. Blood trickles along my fur follicles, the flesh in that area burning. Ocean eyes are on me as well as he holds a foreleg up off the ground, the flesh bloodied and torn. I feel a small pang of guilt, but it flies away in the face of his stubborn silence.

Tired of the games, I start circling him, growls loud in the air since everything else has gone quiet. Going to his right side, the injured leg makes him clumsy as he tries to turn with me. With that fumble, I leap forward for the opening, realizing too late that he had done it on purpose, reading my movements and intentions clear as day.

He moves to the side just before I hit him, jaws twisting and sinking into the back of my neck, his heavier body atop mine from whatever maneuver he accomplishes. Dropping his weight down, pushing me into the ground below him, I hear the low growls slipping from his muffled maw. His teeth once again finding my flesh and sinking deep, the spot he grabs is right over my spine.

Once I realize this, and how dangerous a wrong move from me could be, I still my movements. Heavy breaths escape as my heart thunders in my ears, I may have stopped moving, but I still refuse to give ground. He growls louder at me, I chuff at him in response.

The pinch of his jaws clenches tighter as he stands over me. He could shake his head right now and snap my neck, but I'm hoping dearly that he doesn't want to kill me, just wants to prove a point. I get the point, I do, but I cannot make myself submit.

The sun is beginning to set, light disappears fast in these woods. We will stay here all night if need be. I think he reads that in my body language, for he slowly let's go, however, stays above me.

Asher's heavy body straddles mine, I can feel his heat even through all the layers. Laying my head down on my forelegs as I stretch them out in front of me, I sense him dip forward, then feel a warm tongue sliding over my muzzle.

Lovely, dog drool.

Projecting that thought from my head to his, I catch a small feeling of amusement, but it's like it's buried deep, far away. I lay my ears back, showing my disgruntled annoyance as he continues to lap at my face, grumbling in my throat as he bathes through the short fur. He steps to the side slowly, moving from hovering over my form, tongue continuing its path to my ears. I flick them and turn my face, but he catches my muzzle in his mouth before I can move away.

This is getting tiresome. I still under his ministrations and just let him have at it. Not like it's painful, just highly exasperating and makes me feel like a troublesome puppy being scolded.

He moves from my face to the side of my body, nudging his head against the side of my belly. I raise my head and growl and he growls back, meaner-like. My head stays raised, looking over my shoulder at him as he makes his way down my frame, seeming to inspect me. Sticking his nose into the thick fur in random spots and snuffling his nose.

My feet shift below me, he nips at my flank, so I swing my long tail around and swat at his face with the thick appendage. That was a bad move, as he takes the opportunity to stick his cold nose right under my tail. 

I jump up so fast he should have gotten whiplash.

Spinning around and snapping at him, my heart pounds in my chest. It's natural for wolves, yes, but I'm not a natural wolf. I tuck my tail between my legs and back up, snarling low, letting him know to back off.

Again I feel his amusement, the feeling closer this time than it was before. He watches me as I keep backing up, but as my luck would have it, I back up right against a tree. This sort of works I guess.

To complicate any further plans he may have, I plant my butt to the ground, right in front of the trunk. Long tail wraps around my body to lay over my forepaws, ears stay laid back against my skull, and lip curls at him.

I'm just a barrel of laughs to him as he takes a few prancing steps closer, but stops a few feet in front of me with his head cocked. Laughter dancing in his once again recognizable eyes, the force of personality showing behind them. I reach out to him in my mind tentatively, his feeling of relief is overflowing, happiness with a small twinge of guilt, but it's overshadowed with humor.

" _ I would say I'm sorry, but to be honest, I'm not. I haven't felt freedom like that in...so many years. I've been an animal for so long, on my own, that I had buried myself in the wolf psyche for weeks and months at a time. In a way, I guess you could say I have been on the verge of going feral. Losing myself completely to the animal. In a way, it's freeing, but at the same time, you can lose yourself to the wildness, to the wolf. Walk with me? We should get back to Bastion so he doesn't break down thinking we both abandoned him _ ."

If he hadn't mentioned the boy, I would have refused. As it is, I move slowly, keeping my eyes on him, taking his flank as we head back to the house.

" _ I did not expect the response I had when you fully shifted. It was two-fold; the part involving what happened here was my inner wolf taking hold. Catching the scent of a female close to estrus. _ "

I balk at him, stopping abruptly as the meaning of the word comes to light in my brain. If I were in my human skin right now, I'd be the color of a very angry cherry.

" _ I am  _ not  _ in heat! _ "

I protest, and he chuckles at me, him and I both knowing that my body had been responding to him for hours even before I went wolf. I was hoping he hadn't noticed, but you can't hide much from an experienced wolf's nose. Asher keeps his eyes forward, continuing on even though I had stopped. I move to catch up, highly embarrassed.

" _ You may not be, but your wolf is and will be. It will only get worse as the full moon grows closer. Were-animals under two hundred years are compelled to shift under the light of the full moon. Females get the extra of being in estrus, or heat, during those times. _ "

He looks up, a few clouds passing by, but nothing covering the nearly full moon. A couple more days. My mind tries to panic, but I push it down and try to think logically. Just because the wolf will be stimulated does not mean she has to get laid, just have to send Asher off somewhere far away and lock myself in my room. Or better yet the basement.

" _ You said two-fold, what's the other reason? _ "

" _ The other reason, which had left me wide open for my wolf to take over, was amazement. Your coloring, it's very, very rare and among all Packs, considered special. Not entirely sure why or how, we'd have to ask around to find out, and that may not be something you want to do as of yet. I should have seen it before, but you were covered in so much blood and dirt, and not to mention the rarity, so it didn't dawn on me _ ."

I think about things for a moment. From the very beginning; being bullied by a Vamp, attacked by an insane Werewolf, left for dead, abducted by pedophiles, drugged for days, the agony of shifting - which was doubled thanks to some quirk between my sister and I - all the way to Asher's horny inner wolf.

Yeah... Nope. I don't feel special one little bit. Just a magnet for poor, unfortunate things to happen.

Asking around for information on something others would want to really know about does not sound like a good way to stay under the radar in my hunt for my sister. I exhale a deep breath as we walk on, the midnight wolf looking over his shoulder at me.

" _ Now if you would like to continue your lesson on shifting, you would do the same thing to become Were as you did to the wolf; picturing it then willing it. Now that your transition is complete, shifting will be a bit weird feeling at first, but not painful. I'll teach you some defense fighting in between looking for your sister. Though I think you should really train since it will help you recover her. Training in combat for both furred forms as well as the half form I had mentioned earlier. Oh, and one more thing... _ "

He trails off a bit just as we come up on the clearing of my home, then turns to me.

" _ You can stay in any form as long as you wish, you just have to be aware of the drawbacks they can have. You can shift at any time, there's no time limit in between times you can change, being weakened to the point of exhaustion will cause you to pass out in whatever form you happen to be in, which can be very dangerous _ ."

I nod as I hurry up to the front of the house, scratching at the door to let Bastion know we've returned. He jerks open the door and practically leaps into me, wrapping his arms around my neck as he eyes Asher warily. I lead us all back into the house where the boy shuts and re-locks the door for me.

" _ It's alright Bastion, it was just a weird wolf thing neither of us realized would happen. I didn't want to worry you, but since even I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't explain _ ."

I attempt to explain to him, but he still looks a bit upset, scowling at Asher every now and then. It's my turn to project amusement at the wolf, a smirk in my head. I get the impression back of a raised brow, a mischievous glint in his jewel-colored eyes.

I bite my tongue and excuse myself to my room, practically running into it to get away from him. Nosing the door closed firmly as I hear his laughter in my brain, the velvet whispered 'coward' slips through my mind. I scoff in my head at him, hiding the smile I have way down deep.

About to close my eyes to shift back into my skin, I catch my reflection against the body mirror that is against the closet door. It gleams in the light as if liquid silver was poured over my fur. My body's tall, fast legged and strong, pelt thick and tail long.

I have to admit I am very pretty, if it wasn't me I'd say gorgeous. Eyes gleam yellow from my face, striking. Done gawking at myself, I close my eyes and call my human skin to me. Although it's more a letting go of the wolf than a calling of skin. I'll get the hang of it someday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kierra**

For the next few days, we spend most of our time training in ways of fighting in both Wolfen forms, as well as Asher teaching me how to do partial shifts, which is basically only shifting parts of your body or adding on more muscle. Even Bastion helped out, as much as he could anyway. I'd have him climbing onto my back so I could build up my strength against being weighed down. The kid doesn't weigh very much, but it was helpful, even if I did feel like a damn horse.

When we weren't training, I was given crash courses in tracking and identifying scents. Even ran Bastion to the store to pick up some essentials he needed. My jeep's getting less and less usage, but hey, saves gas. While at the store, I picked up lots more plain t-shirts and sweatpants, which seemed like a good idea at the time. I wasn't worried about shoes.

Also picked up floor rugs, old blankets, and pillows for the basement from the Salvation Army store in town. Bastion and I had a talk about the extra room, but with it being where it is, I don't want him to feel caged again. He said he'd try, so I've made future plans to get some furniture for the area.

With the water-heater and piping below the stairs, it leaves the rest of it pretty much opened. The area in front of the staircase has been rearranged, the storage tubs and boxes stacked into a more contained, smaller space which leaves plenty of room to come down. It's left a wider room without feeling like you're going to run into or step on anything.

That basically leaves one giant open area. Going through it in my head, the spot for the boy is on the opposite end of where the pipes are, so he should be just fine on that part if he chooses. Don't want to give him reminders of where I had found him. The larger corner space I cover with the rugs, tossing the old blankets and pillows around haphazardly.

During the day of the first full moon, I became antsier than I've ever been, having to bite my tongue before snapping at Bastion several times. Yelling at my cat and scaring him half to death with the scent of wolf being so close to the surface was funny at first, but it was mean. Doorways were getting rubbed on as my skin itched, but it didn't really help.

My skin was hot, more so than what it usually is, which was part of my being so cranky. My insides ached, feeling as if I needed to stretch but no matter how much I did, it didn't help. Out of the corner of my eye, I'd keep catching Asher's gaze on me, but ignored it as much as possible. 

After the fifth or so time finding myself staring at him, I let him know it was time to scoot. Damn near booting him out with words not to come back till tomorrow's sunrise.

My hunger picked up as well, eating just about everything meat orientated in the house. Thankfully, Tigger has learned to stay away from me for now, eating my cat is not something I want to do. Once all the meat was gone, everything else in the kitchen became fair game. Poor kid would watch me as if I was insane, putting barbecue sauce on peanut butter and cheese crackers and gobbling them down. Amazingly, it didn't taste  _ that  _ bad.

Bastion and I once more go over what will be going on, Asher had only been able to prepare me for so much since each female is different, no matter the species. Giving the boy the option to either stay upstairs or come with me, several books had been taken below for him to keep busy if he so chose.

Just getting ready for sundown is driving me nuts with the feeling of confinement, so I step out onto the back porch for the last few minutes that I can. Breathing deeply as I count in my head, my skin has been very warm all day, to the point I'm constantly sweating, which just makes me even more irritable. I hate being too warm, I prefer to stay cool. Summer heat is forever my bane, and by the looks of things now, it's just going to get worse.

The wildlife is settling in for the night, it's going to be a cold one. During my teachings in the woods, I found that there's an opossum that's claimed a tree in the front 'yard', several rabbit burrows, an abandoned fox den, and several deer trails. I looked for it all, now knowing the placement of each one by heart, knowing the smells that make up my piece of land.

Asher and I had gotten into it a couple times over marking territories, granted he has most of it marked already, being here as long as he has, but still. He did bring up a good point though, that keeping his scent everywhere would hide mine that much better. Couldn't totally obliterate it, but it was as good as we were gonna get. The one thing I could not help but do anyway, and I think he understood, was marking directly around my home. Rubbing my scent on everything from the front porch railings to the back steps and doorways.

It's weird taking on instincts that aren't originally your own, but they're steadily becoming more normal feeling to me. Adaption at its finest. I can smell my wolf all around the house, inside and out, nose being stronger and all. It isn't a bad smell, just different, and much better than Asher's pissing on everything.

Chewing my lip as I watch the sky, I then head back in and lock the door, getting confirmation from Bastion on where he wants to be. Shouldn't have been surprised when he said with me, he's really taken to my natural wolf shape. We both head down after securing the upstairs.

I had put a lock on the basement door, one inside and one out. Bastion is to keep it locked from this side till sunrise, keeping me down here. He has the key on a chain around his neck and he's very proud of that key, telling me it's the first one he's ever had. It symbolizes home to him. My body starts itching as I make my way down the stairs, heading for the mounds of pillows and blankets.

Bastion tucks the chain behind his shirt and follows after me. We had developed a system that I would say a specific word and he knew to turn his eyes away, as it meant I was about to go nude. Shifting in clothes either shreds them, or you get tangled in them, which can be a serious downfall if you're in a fight. I found that out the hard way. Definitely going to have to look into those clothes that have snaps, that just pull apart and off without destroying them.

The trigger word being 'silver', I say it just as I get to the bedding, ripping my tank top over my head, the removal of the heavy feeling material is a blessing to my hot skin. Unclasping the bra, shoving down sweatpants and underwear, just stepping out of them is when my body starts shifting. The feeling isn't awful, nor painful. More disconcerting I guess, as you feel your bones alter their shape.

No more feeling them break after that first shift, no lava-filled veins or boiling brain. Now, it's more a sense of freeing yourself, shedding the troubles of being human. The whole thing takes only one to five minutes, the speed of it depending on if you're forcing a faster shift. Let's hear it for confusing magics.

I'd been practicing a faster shift time for my upcoming encounter to save my sister, but even forcing it, I'm only at three minutes, which is a lot of time when you may only have mere seconds. One saving grace is that you don't have to hold still for the altering of your shape, so you can be in the middle of fighting and still do it. The only issue I could see with doing that is your eyes are also changing, which can cause disorientation.

I don't force the change now, but with it being the full moon, the shift is already sped up from wolfy chemicals going all nuts within the body. Don't know if that's the actual meaning, but that's my reasoning. Pretty sure there's much more technicality to it than that though.

I fall to all fours as my spine and body structure contorts, feeling a pressure in my ears and face as it elongates. Closing my eyes as they reform so I don't get dizzy, the shift itself is pretty quiet, only noises being heard is if you grunt or groan during it from pulling muscles and such. I stay pretty silent.

Shaking my body as it finishes its last touches, my fur settles and ears swivel, raising my nose to catch what the air has to tell me. The burning low in my body is a constant annoyance as it clenches and twitches. I look over to Bastion who's still facing away, looking through the books I had set on one of the lower tubs for him.

Padding over to him silently, I tuck my head under his arm then nose it up. The first thing he always seems to do after I go into this form is to bury his hands in my fur. I figure his love for dogs has swung to wolves more so. Either that or he just loves to play in fur. He wraps an arm over my neck, fingers going deep into my scruff, a smile breaking out over his face.

If for no other reason, I'm commonly in this shape just to see his smile. It lights up his face more than anything else I've yet to find, reading books a close second. He's even taken to playing in Asher's midnight fur when I'm not around or when busy.

I get the feeling we've become his security blankets. I just hope it's helping and not hindering his forward progress. Still too early to tell I guess.

All through the night he reads to me, my body a pulsing livewire as I rub against everything. Several times wondering if I've somehow gotten mixed with a damn cat. I get called back from the stairs without realizing I'd gone to them several times.

Initiating play with the boy when I see him starting to get bored or tired of reading, I roll around and roughhouse with him, taking my mind off my need to go outside. Think I need to pick up one of those teddy bears you get your dog when it's a humper because this is just ridiculous. I think I now know what those poor dogs are goin' through.

About an hour before sunrise finds me curled up in a nest of pillows, Bastion tucked close to my side with a hand in my fur. It's so adorable I'm loathed to move, but unease is coursing through me, the feeling being what woke me in the first place. I nose at his face and lick his cheek, careful not to startle him. Granted it looks much different, but we're still in a basement, which could translate to hell for him.

He nuzzles his face into my side before I see him open his eyes, body stiffening slightly. I know not to take it personally, being here only a few days, he still has bouts of fear and nervousness. Asher had curled around him one night as his nightmares battered him unmercifully. His head rises as I whisper in his mind that something doesn't feel right.

I refuse to baby him and treat him like a brainless child, instead letting him know everything that's going on, trying to keep as little from him as possible when it could impact anything around us. He sits up as I stand, my size just a little shorter than Asher. There are very small windows high up in the concrete walls, level with the ground outside, but they'd been blackened out before we moved in, and I'd never seen the point to change that.

Circling around the stairs, nose raised as I try to find anything before I walk into it, I don't detect any foreign scents, not from down here anyway. Deciding to go for stealth instead of brute, in-your-face badass, I stay as wolf and I tell Bastion to slowly and quietly unlock the door. Having him back up so I can press an ear to it, I don't hear anything out of the ordinary, so I have him open it. A thought goes through my head, causing me to scoff to myself, the thought that I should invest in some large doggy doors. That does kinda defeat the purpose of coming down here, doesn't it?

He opens it slowly, body pressed to the side as I poke my head out. Nothing different in the house, so it has to be something outside. The basement door leads right into the kitchen, making the stalking steps to the front door a short trip. Keeping low and away from the windows, I tell the boy to do the same. Him being a good study and always watching me has him already doing what I want before I can say it.

As he slowly opens the front door, I make a note to myself that I need to do something with the screen door. Either taking it off completely or disabling the locking piece on it. I freeze and tell him to do the same before he moves to open it, a breeze coming in brings me the scent of...other. 

Don't recognize it, so it's not from around here. I nod for Bastion to unlock the screen, going through it low. When on the porch, I peruse my eyes over everything I can see from my position. The new smell is faint, like it hadn't gotten too close or had been here hours before. I don't pick up any new scent from Asher either, so he took me at my word for going away.

So of course since he's not here, I wish he was, and I don't know what to do or even how to do it. I push the anxiety to the back of my head as I stand, going for an approach of how a dog would act. I shake my head, lick my lips, and yawn.

Putting my nose to the ground as I start sniffing around, there's nothing on the porch. On the steps, however, is spore of something not from here and not a prey animal. My ears swivel backward as I hear Bastion go to the window next to the door.

Ignoring him for now, I start my search, going back and forth over the porch steps to try and pick up a direction. Following it to my jeep where it had circled, to the dirt path that leads out to the road over a hundred yards away. It had brushed up against several trees, catching tufts of fur on them. The more I find, the deeper my heart sinks. I know what I'm tracking.

We were hoping to keep hidden for a while yet, but it seems someone has found us. The distinct smell is recognized by my brain; musk, earth, and other things that I don't even have words to describe mix together creating the distinct odor of canine. I follow it all the way to the road, it had gone through some of the woods in a few areas, marking trees as it went.

Anger makes me retaliate in the only way I can right now, clawing at the fauna where male pheromones cling, ripping the bark from the trunks, then rubbing against it heavily to put my scent over it. There are twinges in my belly at the scent of a male, but it's overshadowed by it being an unknown intruding on my territory. I strip the bark from every tree I find the strangers scent on, overlapping it with my own.

Spots in the ground are dug up where his urine had fallen, throwing the dirt every which way in my need to obliterate every trace. Knowing that in leaving my scent over all of his is advertising that I'm here, is not a good way to remain under the radar, but I can't help it. I'll ask Asher later if he can come out and remark them.

Following the trail once more leads towards town. I weave back and forth, bobbing my head as I reach the edge of the woods, not wanting to go out into the open. I steel my spine, knowing I'm leaning and relying too heavily on Asher. This is my mess, my problem. Time to, err, man up.

Keeping my ears alert as my nose goes back to the ground, I leave safety behind and follow the intruder's trail. Being a couple miles from home, I shouldn't worry about it, but I need to know where this new possible threat is coming from. The sun has risen, but I pay no attention to it as I intently pursue the smell.

So intent on what I'm following, I don't notice that I'm moving miles away from my home, don't notice that I'm going along the outskirts of town leading into farm country. The whole thing escapes my brain, that the trail was made on purpose, to lead me further and further out. Forgetting that for two more days I can be vulnerable from my own wolf falling back on instincts, ones I don't want anything to do with.

I slow as it finally dawns on me that the trail is neither getting stronger or weaker. A false trail. I groan in my head, mad that I'd fallen for this when Asher had warned me about them. I stop abruptly, not even attempting to fall back on acting abilities to hide from anyone possibly watching that I've figured it out. 

I'm in so much trouble, I still don't know enough about protecting myself to come out this far. Looking around, I'm not even sure where I am.

Yep.

_ So  _ much trouble. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Kierra**

Soon as I get home I'm putting up freakin' boundary sticks and tape. Bright orange and obvious so I won't miss it. 

I shake my head then put my nose up, I should be able to track my own trail. That's a thing, right? I quiet my mind and listen, with my ears as well as my inner radar. Still have the feeling of unease, but seeing the mess I just walked into, that's not surprising.

My inner hussy seems to know something I don't, feels as if she's rolling around within me as if a cat on nip. I turn to head back, but stop abruptly, a scent wafting past my nose that has my internal wolf preening and pushing close, wanting me to bury myself so she can be free. I deny her as I look around warily, the area unknown and alien.

It looks to be farmland but mixed with things from other biomes. Piles of boulders on a prairie-like landscape. Clusters of trees set about randomly with the scent and sound of water nearby.

Putting my nose down, I try to backtrack, although it soon becomes apparent that I'm not alone. I feel my hackles rising, searching for the threat as I war within myself. Flashes of color catch my eye from the mounds of rocks about ten feet in front of me.

I ready my body for fight or flight as those flashes of color take shape on top of the highest point. It's only about five feet up, but it still gives him the advantage. More so than what his much larger size already does.

A very large tan and cream-colored wolf stands there, blue eyes watching me with his mouth open and tongue lolling out. The bright sun shining off to the side highlights the paler fur on his flanks. Well, shit. As good looking as he is, I really need to get going. I sidestep, attempting to make a wide berth around him, but he cocks his head.

His posture is relaxed, but I'm not fooled, I've seen Asher be the same way one moment then on top of me the next. The tilted head makes him look like he's laughing at me, probably is since it was so easy to get me out here. He jumps down, landing easily on huge paws. His size makes me pause and my mouth go dry... Most definitely a Werewolf.

Taller than Asher, but thinner, more rugged looking. Scars crisscross over his muzzle, several along his long legs. I'd hazard a guess to him being either a lone wolf or a rogue with all those marks as he walks steadily towards me with his ears, head, and tail held high.

Not this again.

I keep my tail down, ears forward, and head high. My inner traitor fairly purrs in my head. The thought of shifting to my Were form is there, but if he's this big on four legs, he's going to be a giant if he shifts as well. I'm gonna try and avoid that, thank you.

I sidestep again, trying to circle around to where I need to be to make a run for it. His tongue pulls in and comes back out along his muzzle. The fur down my spine rises higher, ears flicking back.

I feel him brushing against my mind, no voice, just feelings and impressions. He'd lured me out here, far from an opposing male, his curiosity peaked even higher once he caught my scent and seen the color of my coat. Unable to hide his astonishment or back burner arousal.

My yellow eyes stay on his blue ones, annoyance making me brave. Or is that stupid? My tail goes high as I try posturing, letting him know I'm not interested. That may have worked if my inner hussy hadn't been present.

His amusement comes across just fine as he senses my inner struggle, so I growl low in my throat and take another step to the side. He lets me, which makes me wonder what he's planning. I keep going, smothering my internal, and quite literal, bitch.

One more step and I should be able to get past him. I'm fast. Where I still lack in fighting ability I make up for in speed. Two are taken, just to up my chances that much more.

He turns with me, without actually moving from that one spot. I almost jump out of my skin when he drops abruptly into a bow, more than likely knowing I'm about to bolt. His tail waves high in the air, an invitation to play the last thing I thought would happen. He barks at me, rubbing the side of his face in the grass and taking a couple steps forward.

I back up, but watch him, the goofiness of his look bellying his size. I make a quick plan in my head, hoping it leads to me getting home safely without losing skin, blood, or virtue. Tilting my head at him, I will my body to relax just a little. Wouldn't do to be all floppy if he's setting another trap. My heart pounds as he prances around, dropping into another bow. It's now or never.

I pounce forward, twist to the side then dive back in to nip at his tail waving above his rear. I think I surprise him for a moment, as it takes him that long to realize what’s happened. His maw parts in a smile as I rub myself along the ground as he had, then jump up as he approaches, just to dance around him. Slowly and steadily and hopefully without it being obvious of what I'm doing, I move him in the direction I want to go.

Crouching behind him like I'm going to pounce once more, instead finds me leaping over him and running a ways forward before turning and bowing at him. The only problem I'm having now is that both my wolf and I are starting to have fun. I puppy played with Bastion but avoided interacting like this with Asher.

He runs and jumps at me, almost landing on top of me before I jump away. My mind reaches out to his tentatively, conveying playfulness and my want to run. Not necessarily away, just running in general.

I had found that my one weakness and love is being on four paws and running. No destination, no reason, just a full-out stretching of limbs and the freedom it gives me. I impress that to him, and he takes me up on it.

Turning and running off, I leap after him, only taking seconds to be shoulder to shoulder with him, staying that way for a good while before I take the lead. Pushing myself to see just how fast I am compared to this large stranger. My long legs fly over the ground, weaving back and forth for no reason at all, ears pulled back to streamline my body better.

To my surprise, I pull ahead of him with no trouble. You'd think with his long ass legs he'd be faster. I send my laughter whispering through his head as I run circles around him.

I hear his as well, a deep timbre bathed in honey. My body tightens, need rising, a pang of fear shoots through me at knowing that my scent is getting stronger as we play. I pull back my speed, slowing till I stop.

Seeing a small crick with water starting to ice over, I make my way to it. Dipping my nose down for a drink, he comes up next to me and does the same. Nibbling at the ice before walking into the stream, my footpads act just as hot hands under cool water.

Pants move my sides evenly as I dance in the water before getting out and sitting on the bank. Sadness overtakes my mind as I think of my sister. Ever since the second attempt and finish of my transition, I've tried tuning my mind to hers, reaching out as I'd done before by accident or under duress, but I haven't been able to connect. Every now and then it feels like we're about to, then it falls away. I'll get snippets of feeling, or catch a confusing image, but nothing I can hold onto.

I sigh heavily as I look down into the water, totally forgetting that I'm not alone. It's a wonder I'm not dead yet with my attention span, or rather lack thereof. 

I feel a nose press into my shoulder and turn to see light blue eyes much closer to me than what's comfortable. He takes a step back before I can move, his head cocking to the side in question. The cream coat moves as his muscles do, a darker brown tipping his ears and down his nose.

I send him a small smile with the need to return home. His ears swivel, muzzle dipping forward and nip-nibbles the side of my neck. A shaft of desire spears through me, the stiffening of his body letting me know he senses it as well.

He gets up and walks away, looks back to me, and sends the feeling of comfort through my head. I stand but make no move to go forward. He tries again, the feeling of comfort mixed with the safety of home. I cock my head in question, but he just nods his and continues on his way.

Since I have no idea where I am, I follow after him. Wondering why he hasn't actually tried talking to me with words, but since I haven't either, it seems normal just going by body language and empathy. I look up for the first time in hours, the sun well on its way to setting.

I panic, not just for me, but Bastion. He's been by himself all day. My feet dance around, taking paces ahead but having to come back because he refuses to move any faster.

I don't care if he's tired, I'm in a hurry. Coming up behind, I push him forward bodily. He shakes his head and lets out a sound that's reminiscent of a sneeze. I run forward and whine. No change. I growl lightly and dip forward to nip at his flank.

He turns his head and looks at me, his blue eyes glittering, my ears go down, but I don't back off. I whine again and move further ahead, swinging my head back. To my dismay, he's sat down. My heart skips a beat.

The trees around us darken as the sun gives way to the moon. I whine at him again, he just lifts a leg and starts scratching at his side. I send the mental equivalent of a scowl. The ass is laughing at me again.

Taking steps towards him with intent and purpose, he just looks at me, his tongue slipping out to hang between his teeth. A growl vibrates through my chest as I walk a circle around him, but he doesn't budge. I start feeling desperate. It's too late to worry about the moon rising and my not being able to go human for at least another twelve or so hours.

My worry is for Bastion. I try to convey that to him in feelings, he seems a bit confused till I resort to sending him the thought of pups, kids, alone. Not sure why pups came first...

He scoffs while my ire rises. My turmoil of emotions mixes into a whirling, volatile mass within me. I lift my head and release a howl.

It's cut off almost instantly as I feel his teeth at my throat. I shake him off and glare into his heat-filled eyes. I can't find it in myself to feel fear at this point. Turning back to the direction we were heading in to begin with, I take off. 

As it turns out, he wasn't walking because he was tired, but to prolong my getting home, waiting for the moon to rise. His letting me outrun him using up more of my energy and wearing me down. At this point even my inner she-wolf is riled, the feeling of pups I tried sending to him getting her attention. Left alone offspring could very quickly translate to dead offspring.

I tear through the wooded area, getting to the open meadow before I feel him at my tail. His long legs doing him proud as he keeps at me. I don't even have the option of diving through small areas to lose him since I need to stick to one direction.

He barrels into me from the side, knocking me off course as I go down hard in the tangling grasses. I stay there a second to make sure nothing is broken before standing. I ignore him and take off again, only getting maybe a yard before he knocks into me again. I twist and snap at him as we collide, vicious snarls come from me as my temper reaches the boiling point.

He backs off a step, eyes widening a little before they harden. His lips pull back in his own snarls as he tries to bully me into staying down, but I'm having none of it. Ears pull back tight to my head as I lunge at him, not even caring about his size, using it to my advantage as I go in low under his body.

Acting like I'm going for a leg, but maneuvering my frame under his just enough that I can come up hard and fast, flipping him from underneath. My shoulders collide hard with his ribs, a bruising force that he will definitely feel later. Keeping with the motion as he tumbles, my body jumps away and continues my run towards home.

If he leaves me no choice, I will go upright-monster on his ass and take my chances. Hightailing it through the rest of the field, pushing myself harder and harder for speed, the need to get home is paramount in my head. Going headlong into another wooded area and staying as close to trees as I can, not wanting to be knocked to the side again, I hear him gaining fast.

Flying out through the edge of this area right into farmland that I recognize, it's still a mile or so from home, but now I know where I am, and that's a whole lot better than where I was five minutes ago. My elation is cut short as I feel needles sinking into my rump. Yelping as I'm pulled down, teeth clamp at my nape edging close to my shoulder, deep into the flesh as I try to keep my balance. I wince in pain, my body's instinct to go limp, only for a moment, but that's all he needs.

The strange giant wolf straddles my body, his forelegs grip my hips and pull back hard. This is so not happening. I refuse to let it. His hips buck forward but miss his mark since I keep my tail down, tucked close, and in the way. Teeth sink deeper into flesh till they almost meet in the middle.

Fuck this.

I reach within me, calling on my wolf for help, picturing it in my head as I keep my body low. I keep the energy low-key so he doesn't catch on right away, his dominance bearing down and filling my head with need as his body tries to align with mine. I can't control my center from going damp, so I use the fear of that to my advantage as it spurs my shifting.

My limbs elongate as muscle builds into thick ropes. I cry out in pain as my contorting frame pushes me up just enough for him to stab deep. The breath leaves my body in a rush, leaving my lungs clenching in pain. Now don't get me wrong, I'm no virgin by any means, but getting raped by a fucking huge ass Werewolf is so not my idea of a good time.

He lunges forward again, tearing into my body as it writhes below him. I'm not sure if he realizes what I'm doing yet, so caught up in the sexual frenzy he's in. I'm able to knock him off course before his next lunge. Long legs coil tight under me while my arms stay hidden close to my chest. He finally catches on to what I'm up to, hard to hide now since my body is growing taller, longer, my overall shape changing enough for him to feel it.

I can feel his energy gather as he himself starts to shift. Doesn't stop his wayward hips from connecting once more though. In his flurry of thrusting, inner walls clench and tear as he forces through. A yelp explodes from me before I can smother it, the sound urging his hips faster. The invasion of my body ignites my burning rage into an icy frigidness, the type of cold that fills the dark. I can feel his body morphing fast, but mine has just completed. 

His teeth are still buried in fur that has moved to be around the middle of my shoulders, so I reach over my head and flip his growing body off me just in time to keep him from knotting, sealing himself inside my form. The sharp tooth-filled maw shreds through my thicker fur as he's dragged from it. My long, sharp claws have pierced his neck in my grab, so I clench tighter. With the unexpected move, he lands flat on his back, the male's body indeed becoming a lot larger than my own. I need to get this over with quick, or I'm so gonna lose.

He lays there dazed for a second, trying to clear his fogged, lust-filled brain. That provides plenty of time to orient myself and pounce, the cold filling me directing my movements. With all his tender bits exposed and pulsing, I drag one large clawed hand down his face as the other swipes at his groin.

My angle is all wrong to castrate him, but I still do a lot of damage. A howl of pain sounds, his body fast as he pulls himself up and back. My claws had made deep furrows in his face, exposing the bone around his right eye, not sure if the orb is punctured, but I seriously hope so.

With his face and groin covered in blood, he faces me. I can just imagine what others must be thinking with all the noise we've been making; vicious snarls, growls, howls, and roars are what fill my ears, coming from us both as we clash. I don't let him get too far from me, lunging in low, using the strong springs in my legs to propel me forward. No skill but that of instinct and rage driving me.

My claws go for his belly as my teeth go for his chest. If I'm around seven-foot, he has to be over eight. Hunching over as he tries to defend himself, the male catches my hands before I reach his stomach, but my teeth manage to find purchase in the heavy muscles of his chest. I push my weight into his body, aiming to throw him off balance, that doesn't work however as his own teeth find the thick skin around my neck.

The heavier body is steady and solid as a damn tree as he pulls my arms out to either side, exposing my chest and abdomen. My teeth grind into his pectorals, pulling and tearing at the flesh beneath the thin fur that has yet to finish growing in while he does the same at my neck. I lose the use of my hands, but I still have feet, a fact which I point out to him.

Bringing up a leg fast, I lash out at his still exposed groin with my toe claws, raking downward once and able to get a slash in at his inner thigh before he literally tosses me away from him. I land hard on my rear end, my tail screeching out a protest. I hurriedly raise to a low crouch, watching and waiting for his next move, not wanting to get caught again if I go in close.

Both of us are breathing heavily as we face-off, lips drawn back from our bared fangs. A type of posturing in and of itself. So focused I am on him that I almost miss the dark blur that comes flying out of nowhere and latches on to the cream-colored nightmare.

A large mass of black fur rips up the front of the Werewolf before me, and just as fast as it came in, it's gone. Gaping claw and tooth wounds cover the cream’s inner thighs, lower belly, and sides. He screams out a howl and jumps away.

My eyes try to stay on him, but also try to find this new threat as I move back. Darkness surrounds me as the moon is covered in clouds, still being able to see just fine, but still not finding the black wraith.

The giant Were is covered in blood, no longer looking a cream and tan color as much as a ruddy Arizona mud. Blue eyes search just as mine are while he backs away, hands out to his sides to brace himself for anything else incoming. I growl low and mean, reminding him that I'm still a threat in my own right. His ears pull back tight to his skull and eyes glare at me with promised retribution before he turns and races off in the opposite direction.

Nice. He's the one who rapes me yet I get blamed for his insides about to spill out. How's that for fucked up.

Too exhausted to attempt to follow, I look around hastily for any other possible threats. Nothing moves, not even the grass. There's no wind, no scent but that for the carnage that fills my nose. I stand there and relearn how to breathe while blood flows down the sides of my neck, back, and thighs. It burns, but the blood flow isn't heavy enough to be serious, he wasn't trying to kill me. I'm pretty sure he wants to now, so I have to keep extra vigilant.

Yippee.

Not wanting to think about the soreness in my own groin, I turn and head home. Keeping to the heavier shadows, running easily even if a bit sluggishly. The adrenaline rush fading fast as all I want is to get home and check on Bastion.

Guilt fills me with shame, that sweet kid so does not need the crap I keep putting him through. He deserves so much better, and I will give him better. When this full moon shit is over, I'm going to make a call.

I come up on the dirt road that leads onto my property, not caring about anything at that moment, I walk along it to get home. My body is rapidly slowing down from everything I've put it through, so I change my earlier thought of using boundary stakes and orange tape to a large ass electric fence. A snort escapes me, knowing that I would never restrict my freedom that way. Maybe a tracking chip?

I step onto the porch, almost collapsing against the door. Hitting it hard, blood smears on the door frame. Eyes close while I focus on breathing, not even hearing the door open at first. Only opening my yellow eyes when I catch his scent.

He tries to look so grown up as he looks at me with a face that's probably supposed to look stern, but his big worried eyes kind of ruin the effect. Neither of us says a thing as he pushes open the screen and I stumble through. Going for the basement door immediately and almost falling down the stairs, I just make it over to the corner that the nest had been made in and fall into it.

Nothing is said about the blood on my neck or the large portion matting the fur on my chest. No words are spoken about the crimson trails leading down my back or rear end. Eyes see but are kept averted from the streaks going down my inner thighs.

Passing out almost instantly, I don't hear or notice as Bastion follows after me. Locking us in, the key securely around his neck as he comes over, sits down Indian style, and pulls my head into his lap. Small hands smooth the fur on my face as he whispers to me of a story he'd made up.

*****

The following day and night yield no outside surprises, only going upstairs during the day and only when I have to relieve myself and shower. Bastion would go up and grab food for us both, then come back. I stay pretty subdued during the duration of the moon. Finding myself randomly crying or wanting to see Asher, yet refusing to see him during the day.

I keep up with my attempts to reach my sister, at one point Bastion had exclaimed at me, finding blood flowing from my nose and ears as I tried forcing my brain to find and follow hers. I was close, right there, but it felt like she was keeping me out. That more than anything has me gasping with tears flowing hot down my Wolfen face.

Was she hating and blaming me so much that she won't even let me help? Will she allow me to find her? Does my little sister not want to be found?

I shake my head furiously, causing my head to pound. I will find her. She can hate me all she wants,  _ after  _ I know she's safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Faline**

My head is pounding, feeling like a drum someone is beating on unmercifully, the pressure pushing hard against the back of my eyeballs. Bombarding memories from the man I'd killed and his family, it's been at least sixteen hours since, but I haven't been able to get them out of my head.

When I'd passed out from getting hit by Anthony, I fell into a nightmare world. Unconsciousness is not a blank nothingness, it's an endless loop you can't escape from. Instead of the man I had killed, I was killing my sister over and over. Each time with her coming to me to take me home, to make me safe - but as soon as she turns her back, I attack.

Splashes of blood everywhere, a room's walls weep with it, inconsistent lights flash around us. I hear her trying to speak to me, to pull me from the darkness. I always try to respond but my vocal cords refuse to work. I follow after her, but I’m unable to warn her that I’ll attack.

Each time different, but results always the same.

The sounds of tearing flesh, cracking bones, and a wash of heat explodes around us, my teeth sinking deep into soft skin. Sometimes the flesh is covered in thick fur, as is my own. Images from above and down below in shadows.

Stalking. My rage and fear overrule me.

Once I awaken, I do it screaming. Multiple hands hold me down as I thrash and cry out, nothing in my head but terror and the need to get away. I had to have screamed for over twenty minutes while held down by hard bodies. When I'm able to actually open my eyes, I want to scream some more, but my throat is so dry and raw that I can barely make a squeak.

Nicolaus is sitting on my upper body, while Anthony about breaks my legs holding them down. The Werewolf is covered in sweat and glaring at me. I get the feeling he doesn't like me much. I lay under them panting, my heart racing but steadily slowing to a sluggish beat.

Swallowing hard, I look up at Nicolaus, face set in grim lines, his long hair pulled back in a tail, and orange eyes flashing over me. Hopefully, he'll think I'm too high maintenance and give me the chance I need to get away. His cold hand cups my cheek as unbelievably, tenderness softens his eyes.

So much for him wanting to be rid of me.

Anthony pushes himself up with a huff, one last hard jab given to my knees before he stands. My eyes jump to his, a growl escaping me as I bare my teeth at him. He growls back before walking away. The wolf's body is covered in dirt, the awful smell caught in my nostrils is probably coming from him. With a sneer on my face, I look back to my ever-living, or,  _ non _ -living rather, bane.

I try to push him off me, but with him straddling my chest, my arms are pinned under his legs. No leverage doesn't help. Sighing, I turn my head and go limp, feeling a thick collar shift under my chin, the metal scrapes against my skin. Eyes follow the attached chain towards the wall, then widen at the thick steel links in the middle that are broken.

I blink at it a few times then shift my head back over to Nicolaus. His eyes had followed where mine had gone, then returned to lock gazes with me, where he nods slowly. With a hand still cupping my face, a thumb rubs over the ridge of my cheekbone.

"I had not expected you to be so strong, not this soon after your conversion. You're such a tiny thing."

He sighs, pausing for a moment before moving slowly off me. He goes to the side and sits there, gathering the chain into his lap.

"Vampires, as a rule, get stronger as they age, but you are a fledgling. I myself can claim almost one hundred and sixty years. You should not be this strong so fast. The real question now is if you know how to use that strength when you're not unconscious."

That last part is said with a hint of laughter in his voice, eyebrow raised as he looks down at me. Really feeling at a disadvantage, I slowly sit up. The thick metal on my neck rubs harshly, already knowing I've gone raw from it. I wince, but ignore it while I look around. We're no longer in the bigger room.

Drawing my brows together as I really look, the floor is wood planking and normal walls surround me. Still no windows, but a cursed four-poster bed sits in the middle of the room. I lift my lip in disgust at the heavy wood, the gold and blue curtains, and matching bedding. An ancient-looking armoire against the far wall seems out of place.

The room itself looks rather large, a few opened doors leading to a closet and bathroom. My new goal in life is to avoid that room if it's anything like the previous one. With that thought, I look down at myself, not surprised to find that I'm wearing nothing. I swear to all that's unholy I'm gonna find a convent and become a damn nun.

"Are you ever going to give me back my clothes?"

It's almost comical how shocked he looks from my openly talking without yelling or cursing at him. My throat's feeling a little better, still dry as hell though.

"The clothes you had were burned. I don't like clothes on you, I like to see you. Nothing in my way to touch you."

His hand reaches out towards me, but I lean back, shifting away from him. A scowl takes over my face as I shake my head furiously, but as per usual, that doesn't stop him. He grips a hand in my hair, tight to my scalp, and holds me still. The Vampire's mouth descends hard on mine, lips bruising as they press firmly.

His mouth opens to pull on my lips with his sharp teeth, fangs sinking into my inner lip, causing me to gasp, which is just the opening he needs to thrust his tongue deep. I know better than to bite down so I remain passive, hands clenching hard instead. I can feel my nails dig harshly into my palms.

Soon as his other hand cups my breast though, I can't do it anymore. Jerking back and pushing him away at the same time, he laughs and releases me, letting me move back. His light green button-up shirt becomes stained with the blood on my hands.

Quick as a snake he pulls them to him, drawing my palms to his mouth where he licks them, watching me the whole time as velvet strokes warm the wounds. I look away. Gripping my arms, he hauls me up to my feet. I fall into his hard body, trying to flinch away but one steel arm goes across my back as the other slides down my arm to my side, then further down to my back and rear end to cup my naked bottom.

Exclaiming in denial, another plan is formed. If pulling away won't work, then forward I shall go. Catching him off guard as I press forward, tiptoes are raised while tucking my face into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. My hands grip his shirt as I sink my teeth into his neck, feeling the unblemished skin from a previous attack I had done.

Instead of him trying to push me off like I thought he would, he pulls me closer, the hand on my ass moving to hold my head while a shudder goes through his body. Warm blood pours into my mouth as my eyes fly to the moving shadow behind him. Anthony has grown his claws and is creeping closer, going into a half shift. I growl, the sound vibrating from my mouth to the neck under my teeth.

His blood does nothing for my need for sustenance, but it wets my parched throat. I dig my teeth in deeper as I watch Anthony, his teeth bared as he prepares to come at me. Nicolaus whirls around to face his pet, getting him to back down with just a look while clutching me to him.

Unlike with the man from before, I don't pick up on any memories from the Vamp. Although I'm glad, I'm a bit disappointed that I won't be able to learn anything by doing this. The thought of trying to rip out his throat again is strong in my head, my body fairly shakes with the need to, but I refrain. I really don't want to be knocked out again.

With as warm and free moving as his blood is, I'd wager a guess he'd fed recently. Pulling back slowly, fighting my body, a question goes through my head from some things I'd read before, and seen him do. Perfect time to test it. As I draw back, fangs release from his skin and I draw my tongue over the wound.

His body hardens even more against mine, but I'm too intent on watching the wound, for it  _ is _ closing, and fast. So Vampires  _ do _ have healing properties in their saliva. I lick my lips then swipe my tongue over him again. The second time around closes the holes completely, leaving no trace behind.

A thrill goes through me for a second but dies when I feel where my body is. At some point my legs had raised and gone around his hips, hands gripping his shoulders, and bare chest pressing hard into his. Feeling that he's very happy with me there, his breathing is coming in short pants, and it’s ruffling my hair.

I try dropping, letting go of him instantly, but that gets me nowhere as his arms are still around me. He tucks his face into my neck, a mirror of what I'd been doing to him. Kissing at the pulse he finds beating there, Nicolaus sets his teeth around it. I freeze, but he goes no further, just pressing his teeth against me.

"If only we had the time right now, I'd take you my lovely, but there is business that needs tending to."

I exhale in a rush as he lets me go, slowly, having me slide down his body. Annoying, but at least he's leaving. Once my feet touch the floor I back up quickly, eyes flying to Anthony as I almost walk right into him. I have to dodge away fast as he reaches for me,  _ supposedly _ to steady me, but more than likely to hurt me.

"We've had to move to a new location to keep any unsavories from finding us, that our Master may have sent, as I had said before, but we're still not safe. We shall stay here, for now, get you more acquainted with some of the things you can do before we make the big trips."

With that, they both walk out of the room, not paying attention to the fact that I go pale...er.

Big trips?

Master?

I recall him mentioning something before, but I just passed it off as it being part of his elaborate fantasy. This could be very bad. Well...worse.

A heavy lock snicks into place, but at least this time I'm not tied up to anything, collar notwithstanding. Whether it's an oversight or intended, there's no telling. Crossing my arms over my chest, I make my way to the armoire. Stupid name for a fancy dresser, but whatever.

The drawers are full of gauzy underwear, peekaboo bras, and other items that I have no names for. In the larger section, there are things hanging up. I look over them with a scowl; sheer robes, lingerie, and a couple of barely-there costumes.

Either Anthony is a closet crossdresser or a woman lives, or has lived here. I grab a black sheer robe, then after a second grab a pair of the more silkier than gauzy underwear. They may be see-through, but it's better than nothing. Have to smirk at the thought of Anthony wearing a peekaboo bra.

The chain hangs heavy, pulling the collar to one side. Moving it around, I vaguely recall what happened with the rest of it. I flick at the links, heavy and thick, don't know how I managed to break through it. I take a quick glance at the door. 

Moving towards it on light feet, I press my ear against it just to hear nothing. A hand slowly turns the knob, not surprised though when it only goes so far and stops. Taking a step back to look over the whole thing, it's a typical dark-colored, heavy wooden door, so I get closer to the hinges and look them over.

Not rusted, but not new either. The sad part is that they're a type that I can't jimmy loose. I spin around in disgust. What good is it to be a Vampire if I don't know how to use anything that goes with it? The clinking of chain links once again spark in my brain.

I kick the door, that 'right at the tip of your tongue' feeling is driving me nuts. Restless feet take me around the room, not content until I see everything. Queen size bed in the middle of the room, fancy dresser against a wall, added on bathroom, dark wood floor with a large rug under and surrounding the bed, and mahogany-colored wallpaper on the walls.

There's a laptop on the bed, but I know it's pretty much useless. Checking it would be pointless, as either Nicolaus or his dog would have it password protected. Anthony isn't all that smart, but the Vampire is.

Several hookups like the one my chain was linked up to, as well as others in different formations that, I think, are to hold up a whole body, are spread out on the walls. A couple of sets of manacles hang on the wall facing the end of the bed, they all poke out at random intervals around the frame.

Except behind it.

Behind the bed has something very different. Whoever lives here must have a serious thing for BDSM, as the whole back wall is covered with different styles and types of whips, canes, riding crops, masks, cuffs, sex toys, and other 'I-have-no-idea-whats'.

I'm suddenly feeling way out of my depth.

The scars caused by my own Vampire’s handling throb in remembered pain, and of course, unless I learn how to use a whip, nothing can be used as a decent weapon. Maybe one of the canes, but I have images of it snapping and flying back at my head.

I'm pretty sure the bed itself has plenty of hidden traps, so I steer clear of it, really not wanting to know. My gaze follows some thin gold chains up the insides of the posts at the end of the bed, I don't see what they're hooked to, but I do see the wheeled track that goes around the top frame. A black cord hangs from it, and it looks interchangeable.

My teeth clench hard, my body starting to shake as my eyes keep going up. On the reinforced underside of the canopy hangs several hooks. Not meat hooks per-say, these are smaller, almost looking like large fish hooks, all dangling unobtrusively right over the bed.

I back up slowly, hitting the wall before long. My eyes continue up, there doesn't appear to be anything on the ceiling apart from a long-bladed fan that isn't moving. The posts holding up the canopy go up at least eight feet, the top more than likely reinforced as well.

Right in the middle of groaning, the sparking in my brain finally connects to a memory. Fur. I had had fur. A lower view. Four legs! The breath catches in my throat as I recall Nicolaus had come up to me once as a cougar, just before the last bite.

I try remembering how I did it, but nothing comes to mind, aside from all the pain I had been in. It couldn't be that hard, could it? I know it was a feline shape, no idea what kind or its breed though. Bigger than a house cat I'm sure. Screwing my eyes shut, I try concentrating.

Since I don't know what it was, I have nothing to picture but the color and patterns I'd seen. A shadow forms within my head, it just kind of swirls together out of smoke. It looks sort of like a smallish jaguar. Kierra would know what it is more than likely.

As her name pops in my head, I feel a rubbing within my brain. Well, the mix between the feeling of rubbing and a flutter. Blurry images pop into my head, sounds that aren't familiar. Everything seems so loud and bright that I cover my ears. A filling in my mind heralds both love and fear. I feel her then, or start to when the connection breaks.

Crying out and literally reaching forward as if I'm going to pull it back, I feel tears on my face, and a hard knot in my throat. I cry silently for a few minutes, then steel myself to try shape-shifting. Picturing it once more in my head, it again takes form from a pale fog, I watch it as it seems to watch me.

Short tawny fur decorated with both spots and stripes, a black stripe at both eyes goes up over the head and in between the rounded ears. Not the tear-like trails of a cheetah around the nose, I know that much. Long whiskers come from around a big pale pink nose, two more stripes go from the outer eyes and muzzle out over its cheeks to disappear into the neck.

The coloring on the underside of its body is paler than the top while bright gold eyes stare at me. It creeps closer as if stalking and hunting me, I stand fast with not a clue what to do. I summoned it, now I have to deal with it.

As the cat comes closer I see that it indeed is not all that big, maybe two feet tall at the shoulder. Works for me since I'm short anyway. I give it a smile, trying to look non-threatening, not a hard thing to do considering.

Once I'm face to face with the feline, it disappears back into smoke which then flows into me. A very warm vapor, it fills my frame and expands. A pulse like a heartbeat throbs throughout my whole body at once then disappears, no more smoke in my head, no image of the cat.

I open my eyes in disappointment, looking at the bed, the view of it is a lot lower than what it should be. A startled squeak of a meow escapes a mouth filled with very sharp teeth as elation fills me. Looking down at my furry feet, I take a few steps. Have to step out of the underwear and robe I had been wearing, clearly, clothes don't work well with shifting. I stumble a few times before it dawns that I'm thinking about it too hard.

Raising my head, feline eyes look out around me, then walk towards the bathroom door. Sure enough, I walk smoothly. With a long tail flicking behind me, ears swivel automatically. Whiskers catch on air currents and give more information on what's around me. A large nose twitches as I try to assimilate everything coming at me, human brain on overload.

I distinguish old blood, for it sends the feeling of danger through me. It's fading scent mixes with multiple body liquids. I raise my lip in disgust and move further away from the bed and its horrors. Feeling brave, I carefully walk into the bathroom.

Sticking my head in, my mouth opens as I bring in as much scent that I can, instinct directing actions that I want to do before I do them myself. The only things I catch in here are body fluids and normal bathroom aromas. The smells even humans pick up but don't always register now come at me tenfold. I creep in further, placing padded paws softly on the tiled floor.

A large walk-in shower takes up a good portion of the room, enclosed with clear glass and filled with multiple spigots spread around to spray at different angles. A large shiny black clawed tub stands at the opposite side of the room, and a large old vanity table shares space against the wall across from the door. Someone has money.

Running my gaze over the walls causes my heart to thump hard when I see a small window above the big tables mirror. Looking into the shadows of the mirror makes me look back through the bathroom and bedroom. No lights. I've been seeing just fine that it didn't dawn on me that there was no lighting turned on. There are small bulbs above the mirror, but they're off.

I shake my head, can't worry about that right now, there's a window with my name on it...if I can reach it. There looks to be a tiny ledge in front of it that I might be able to leap to. Cats can jump that far, right? No time like the present to find out.

The window itself looks pretty small, so in an attempt to see how good my jumps are, I leap from three feet away onto the table in front of the old lead-made mirror. I land just fine, but slide headfirst into the glass, face planting it. 

Just wonderful.

My head shakes as I pull back, in typical cat fashion acting like I meant to do it. Gold eyes look back at me, diamond pupils wide in the darkness. The gold is a metallic liquid, a bright non-tarnished sheen. Blinking, I look over myself.

About twice the size of a large house cat, black spots and stripes cover my whole body but aren't the rosettes of a jaguar. Even though I look a lot like a mini-leopard, I don't think that's what I am either. Quirking an ear, I get about my business. Ogling can come later once I'm free.

Looking up to try and measure the distance, my nose throbs slightly. An urge building fast before I can help it. A cat sneeze escapes me, then another.

A third one follows it before the throbbing stops. All from kissing the mirror. I shake, and my whole body follows suit.

Now that I have that settled, I look again to that damn window. Darker glass from what I can see, I crouch and ready my legs. Backing up a bit more as long ago instincts breathe through me, a subtle knowing. Readying myself again, I leap.

The ledge is indeed tiny, only my front paws catch it. Claws grip hard as I rush to look over it. Sadness flows through me at what I find; it's a false window.

With my back feet, I push off the wall, twisting in midair to land on my feet. You could say it's a window, but it has thick black bars crossing within the glass, and with it being blackened even further than what it normally would be, there is no seeing through it.

Sniffing in annoyance, I trot back into the bedroom. The failed window would give me another possible opening if it didn't have bars and wasn't so thick. I walk around the wall, eyes riveted to the paneling as I look for a heating vent. I get almost all the way around before I find the one right next to the door. I sigh in disappointment once again; it's way too small. Maybe if I were a mouse...

Vampires were known to be able to turn into all sorts of things, right? The whole bat and wolf thing? I close my eyes and try to visualize like I did with the feline.

Nothing happens.

I try to picture other assorted small animals. Nothing. A thought finally penetrates that a possible reason it's not working is that what I'm trying to shift into are prey animals. Alright. My mind starts flipping through all the small carnivores that I've seen in Kierra's assortment of books. Always thought they were kinda useless, but right now I'm grateful for it.

Raccoon. Opossum. Hell, a bat. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

I sit and growl. If all I have is a cat, then I have to make the most out of it. Could always try digging through the door, but that would take forever, not to mention it's not exactly quiet. There's no telling how much time I have before Nicolaus returns, and it's already been at least an hour.

Making a plan to make it out past the door when they open it, it's very possible since I'm so small, and now fast. Hell, I'll jump over 'em if I have to. So now it's just finding the best spot to wait. Right next to the door sounds good, but I can see that failing horribly.

The bedding isn't long enough to drape over it, and the hanging fabrics are pulled back, so under the bed is out. I could untie them, but then it would be obvious I'm up to something as soon as he walks in. Dresser-thing is too far away.

Then I get an idea. I look up. Not at the underside canopy, but above it. With the top being so sturdy it should hold my weight, right? I mean, if it can hold bodies that are much heavier than I, then it should hold me just fine.

Judging the distance between the bed and door, I won't be sure unless I try. If I'm quick, I can do a practice leap. The bed is roughly eight feet high, should be no problem, so I get into position and jump.

I make it, barely, only to fall at least a foot. The top is sunk in all around. Would make a great hiding spot, but not a perch to jump from. I consider hiding, but that gets me nowhere, just eventually found and punished.

Looking from the bed to the door, I don't think I'll be able to make the distance, not to mention over two heads, since that mangy Werewolf follows Nicolaus everywhere like a lovesick puppy. Doorway only looks to be ten feet tall and a little wider than a normal bedroom door, I would think, but still. Don't want to risk it. 

The image of me landing on either of their faces brings a smile, but the yanking off part is something I'd like to avoid. Carefully jumping down, I go over to the bathroom door. Hooking my claws in the gap under it to pull the door closed, I have enough oomph to actually get it to shut all the way. I'll have to thank Tigger for giving me that idea, always opening cupboards at home and driving my sister buggy.

Since the bathroom door can be seen when you walk in, having it closed should draw attention to it. Padding over next to the door where I can crouch down and wait, wait is what I do. I huddle there for hours. No muscle cramping, but I'm about to go stir crazy. The anticipation mounts as adrenaline builds, threatening to make me dizzy or pass out. Dwelling on things I hear and not what's been going on is a task in and of itself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Faline**

  
  


Just before I go to move and walk around, I hear voices outside the door. Not close, but close enough for my body to coil tight and ready. A female voice is heard, then gets fainter, as if she's walking away from the door. The other two male voices belong to 'my' Vampire and Werewolf.

"You need to get rid of her, she's nothing but trouble. She puts all of us here in danger."

A loud smack sounds after Anthony gives his opinion.

"You forget your place, dear Anthony. You belong to me, you do not dictate to me. I will keep whoever I wish to, everyone else can get fucked."

Nicolaus has a serious obsession with sex, combine that with his insanity and he's volatile on the best of days. Seconds later the lock snicks. I crouch lower, unobtrusive, staying perfectly still, counting the seconds in my head as the door opens. As soon as Nicolaus steps fully into the room, I bolt out. 

Anthony shouts, I can feel the breeze as he tries to catch my tail. Rude ass dog. I'm on an upper level from the looks of things, more stairs go up and others going down. I go down. Barely enough time to see anything as I have to keep dodging a very angry wolf. He hasn't shifted, yet, still as 'human' as he ever gets.

I race down the stairs, almost falling down them to keep away from grubby hands. I turn and jump over the banister, fear striking hard as it comes to light that I am several levels up, not just one. Heart thumping in my chest as I try to keep pointed down as I fall, the floor gets closer and closer very quickly.

Able to catch onto the carpeting on the edge of one levels steps, my weight jerks me down and slows my downward progress, but doesn't take me to safety as it gives way and I start falling again. Twisting around, I fall three more floors before I hit the carpeted bottom. My feet land heavily, jarring me for a moment while I work on the thought of not being in pieces or mush.

I hear the barreling coming down the stairs, so my head swings around, looking for an escape. The area looks open, a man off to the side is kneeling next to a doorway. His gaze is pointed downward, totally ignoring me. Naked but for a small loincloth at his waist and leather collar at his throat.

Turning the opposite way, I take off once more, Anthony getting much closer. Picking a direction, I run down that hallway, looking for an open door. I go past several closed ones, the only open one is at the end of the hallway. My heart clenches as the knowledge I went the wrong way fills my head, the far room looking like just another bedroom.

Barreling in, I get a quick glance around. Not a bedroom, it's a library. A very big room with two of those wheeled ladders, a big, heavy desk in one corner, the far wall a fireplace, and a wide half-circle couch in front of it. It's too low to get under it.

I hear Anthony running down the hallway, I turn towards the fireplace. No flames, the inside's small, the stones on the back wall of it stick out here and there. Perfect.

I jump in and up, just clearing my tail when the door slams open, the bastard having run into it. My claws and footpads grip hard as I hold on, wanting to move further up but not wanting to make any noise and give away my position. Forcing my heart to slow back to its sluggish pace as I catch my breath, the fall from the stairway is still fresh in my mind.

Anthony pokes around the desk in what I swear is the loudest way possible. Nicolaus comes in not long after, I wish I could see what's going on, but there's no way I'm gonna pull some acrobatic bull and hang upside down. With my luck, I'd fall on my head.

I hear them both walking around, the Vampire even hums lightly. I know it's him from the pitch. The dog knows nothing of small sounds, he's all loudness.

"My love, this is foolish, come out. I see you have found your inner cat, I didn't get a very good look at her last time, come out and show her to me?"

Does he really think me that stupid?

Don't answer that.

Holding my breath, soot covers the stones, being disturbed by my being there as it plumes up. I hope they don't see the small soot cloud I seem to be making. The chimney is small, but there's still plenty of room around me to be grabbed.

I chance a look up, if there's an opening, I don't see it in this pitch-black tunnel, not even the small lamp on the desk spreads enough light for me to be able to see.

"Are you sure she came into this room? I don't smell her."

"Nor do I, but all the other doors were closed, in here was the only place she could go."

I can hear the slightest tremor in the dog's voice. Shouldn't he have better senses than a Vampire? Then again, I am covered in a good amount of old ash.

The door makes a low snick as it closes. They didn't go out, just preventing my escape. Before long, a new scent invades my nose through all the old black dust.

I don't get to dwell on it long as a hard tug on my tail is enough to jerk my claws from their purchase. I scrabble at the wall, trying to get a new hold and go up further. The soot has made everything slick, my flailing around only making things worse as it fills the air with an ash cloud.

Another sharp grasp on my tail pulls me down hard. I yowl and spit the whole way, my warnings not being heeded as I'm dragged down and out. I land hard on the half-burned logs, the pressure on my tail releasing as I spin around, intending to take off a face, but stop abruptly.

I look into a feline face with orange slit eyes. A deep instinctual sense of fear shoots through me, an image in my head of mountain lions killing those like me ingrained in memory. I swallow hard as I back up, growling, but the wall stops me before I can even go back a foot. The giant cat sits in front of me and just stares.

Anthony moving up behind it catches my attention, causing me to spit and hiss, ears going back hard against my skull. He stops, but I doubt it's because of me. Nicolaus's tail tip had twitched at the same time. My nose constantly tickles with all the dust flying around, my coat is covered in it.

The cougar takes a step back, still watching me as it gives me room to move. I'd guess it was in his mouth that my tail had been in to pull me down, it curls in close as it throbs. Constant deep, angry-sounding growls come from me.

The canine smell, as well as predator cat, fills my nose, causing fear. A need to escape. In a peripheral view, I see the door is closed, and there are no windows.

I do, however, see an open spot higher up on a bookshelf. Not exactly open, just full of small things I can push out once I get up there. The fun part is getting there without getting caught or maimed. Will have to be damn near instantaneous to get around the big cat in front of me and his pet dog.

The Vampire cat gives me an opening as he moves closer to me. I leap to the side, barely avoiding his paw swipe and head to the shelves that I had been facing. Going wide around the bastard dog, legs spring up the shelves and have to climb several more before I get to the one I want. It's a real snug fit, even after I push all the little statues and other stuff off.

Nicolaus faces me from below, the anger in Anthony fairly vibrates outward as I keep making him look the fool. I growl and pull my body in as tight as it'll go. Granted they can get on one of the ladders and climb to get me, but that would require them getting near my claws.

I'm around eighteen feet up or so, the shelves I had climbed carry scars from my claws digging in. Even with a feline face I can tell Nicolaus is losing his patience, tail tip twitching. He then surprises me, leaping up after me and gripping deep onto the shelves. I start yowling and spitting in panic.

He jumps back down, paces below me, judging distance, then springs up again. The big cat manages to get a hold of the shelves a couple of layers below me. Totally ignoring my snarls and spitting, he jumps down again, just to turn and leap once more.

His maw parts as he comes at me, orange eyes glaring with an angry glint. The sight of those long teeth sends shards of dread through my very being. If he gets a hold of me, he's going to make sure I regret trying to get away, and sadly, it's only a matter of time.

With my ears held back tight to my head, I brace myself. Nicolaus reaches me this time, parted jaws clamp hold of the fur and skin on my shoulder, dragging me out, but I'll be damned if I make it easy. His teeth really hurt, but I haul off and go crazy at his head, neck, anything I can reach.

Snarling as I bite, my forepaws tear at his side while my back feet kick hard. I can hear the tear of skin, both his and mine. He doesn't release me, instead dropping back down with me in his mouth. The landing stuns me, long enough for him to get a different and better grip.

Teeth sink into the back of my neck, the extra skin there takes most of the pressure as an instinct I can't totally fight against has me going limp in his jaws.

I'm being held and carried like a damn kitten.

My body goes totally boneless, unable to fight. I pant from the pain in my shoulder from the massive fang holes. Blood steadily flows, the scent strong in my nose as it mixes with soot.

With his head held high, he carries me closer to Anthony. My weight is a real drawback right now, as his teeth sink deeper to keep hold. I thought he'd drop me at his dog's feet, but Anthony just turns and opens the door. Kitty Nicolaus carries me through and back to the wide landing at the end of the hallway.

The submissive looking man I'd seen earlier is on his knees at the bottom of the stairs. A leather looking collar around his neck has a chain leading to the hand of a dark-haired woman who stands over him. Each time I start moving around too much, I get shaken till I settle, so I can't turn my head to see what's going on or get more details.

Anthony becomes cajoling as he lets her know that everything is fine, just Nicolaus teaching his Progeny some manners. His voice sounds mewling to me, he either likes this woman, or he's afraid of her. Don't know or care right now as I'm being carried up the stairs as if his young.

Knowing I had fallen at least a few floors before I had caught some carpeting, I'm in for a lot of pain. The cat's movements are awkward with me hanging from his mouth, but he keeps going. Only stopping on one of the landings to re-position his grip. My tucked tail and back legs aren't happy with being dragged either.

We finally reach whatever level it is he's heading to. Ever since he changed his grip, the angle with which my head is in has changed, so I now get to look at the wall. No pictures, no wall hangings, no identifying anything. So far I've yet to hear the Werewolf behind us.

When at the corridor he wants, Nicolaus walks towards a door that has a pale woman kneeling beside it. Her face is pointed down, dark hair pulled back, the same loincloth type on her hips as the male had. Nothing for her top but a set of nipple clamps that have a chain running between them. She doesn't move as we get closer, her hands palm up on her thighs as if waiting for something to be put in them.

I can see her body stiffen as Nicolaus walks by, whether from him being male, undead, or a big ass cat, I've no idea. Her lowered eyes only raise as we go past, her gaze catches mine, widens, then goes right back down. Poor thing, don't know who's worse off, me or her.

The cougar stops at a door. He lays me down and puts a real big paw on my side, claws ready to extend if needed. He flexes them to let me know they're there, and very sharp. I stay limp.

Turning back towards the woman, he lets out a deep roar-meow like noise, the sound of it's surprisingly high pitched for something so huge. She rises to her feet and walks toward us, I feel pity for her, as there's no telling what she's gone through to know what he wants just by him meowing. He leans down, licking at my face before renewing his grip. Feeling my motion to get away, a harsh clench of his teeth ceases any more movements, body once again going limp as the door opens.

A noise I had been hearing like a buzzing in my ear finally makes itself known as the door is opened. There's low music playing in the room. She asks the cat in a low voice if there is anything else, he just grunts at her. Nodding, the door closes as we go through it. My neck and side are pounding when he lowers me to the floor. 

Putting a giant paw on me once more, he shifts back to human. Feeling his hand change its shape while it's on me feels really weird. I keep looking at the wall. This room is green.

Once finished he starts petting me. Moving the fur out of my wounds so they don't heal with it inside. He starts humming again, the strokes down my body feeling really good.

I sigh as I find one weakness in the feline I have become. I refuse to turn back to human though. Moving to get up, the pressure of his hand convinces me to change my mind. Nicolaus just keeps petting and humming away.

Knowing he's completely nude, I refuse to look over at him. I lay there for at least five minutes with him molesting my fur, every now and then the hand moves up to rub at a specific spot on my ear. My body betrays me every time, enjoying the feeling his touches bring forth. A knock at the door causes me to startle violently.

The man presses a hand down on my side as he tells whoever to enter. In walks his barefooted dog. I've never seen shoes on that man. I make a small but deep meow, really hating to be this vulnerable with both of them near me. Anthony closes the door firmly, and I sigh as if put out.

The dog and I seem to have fallen into a cat and mouse type thing. Only it's dog and cat. Shifting my head just a little so I can keep him in my sights, I find him in front of the door. As soon as he sees me looking at him, his single chocolate eye flashes at me.

With the damage Kierra had done to him, the other has yet to grow back. Doesn't look like it will to me, but they seem to think so given enough time. It takes a lot of work to make shit colored eyes glint, but he seems to have no trouble in doing so, especially if giving pain is involved.

Nicolaus notices the stiffening in my body as his wolf walks in. His mouth hardens before things become a blur for a moment, then I find myself on a couch in his lap. Instead of having the piece of furniture facing a T.V. or even a fireplace, it's situated in a corner looking out into the room.

Both of his hands are now in my fur as he holds me down. I wonder if he realizes just how close my cat's claws are to his naked groin. With not knowing how to get out of this house, I restrain myself for now. That may be why he's allowing me to be this close. Dammit.

I overflow his lap, most of my upper body lay on his legs as my rear end, tail, and legs lay out on the long sofa. Not very comfortable, but it's not like I'm in the lap of luxury. I try moving my legs to curl up better, but it's not possible. His legs widen under me as he figures out I'm not trying to get away, just shift position, and I'm sure to his amazement, not moving further away, but staying close to him.

_ Astonishingly _ , it doesn't help. My frame is too long. I push my paws against his inner legs for him to widen them more, making sure no claw shows. If I have to be in his damn lap, you best believe I'm going to be comfortable. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his lips curving up in a smile.

Nicolaus pulls his long legs up. The couch sticking out far enough that he can sit with his legs crossed in front of him. In crossing them loosely, I'm able to sort of curl up. My front legs are draped over his, but most of my lower body is curled up under me. It's bad enough I can feel him pressed against my side, the only real comfort now is that with me in this form, sex is not possible.

I may end up being a cat for a very long time, but it will be worth it. With myself settled, I look over at Anthony, tail flicking. If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over. His harsh frown takes over his face, pulling at the scars around his missing eye. It looks like melting wax if you look just right.

Nicolaus's hands return to my fur; one resting on my hip, the other combing through my head and neck. Anthony stalks forward a couple of steps before I growl. The sound coming from deep within my throat, a low bass. Now that I really pay attention, it sounds pretty scary; such a small cat making such a deep sound. Nicolaus's hands don't stop moving as he looks up at his dog.

The Weres eye softens as he looks above to the male at my back. Stupid crazy wolf in love with insane psycho Vamp. That's a fucked-up love story no matter how you look at it. The hands shift position, one at my hip moving up to my back, while the one that's combing through my neck reaches up to rub my ear.

Oh, shit. Just what I need. A jealous supernatural beastie wanting to kill my ass when his undead lover isn't looking. My body stiffens as Anthony's eye follows Nicolaus's hand as it rubs over me.

"Are things smoothed over with the Mistress of the house? I'd hate to have to move so early."

The tone of the male at my back sounds almost accusing as he talks to the one in front of us. As if he is to blame for the commotion, and therefore his talk with this 'Mistress' woman had better have had a good outcome. The wolf inclines his head, the brown mop on his head barely moves even though it's sticking up everywhere.

"She is pleased with an arrangement we came to, but asks that you keep your kitten under control, and she doesn't want to have to replace any more of her house slaves."

I sniff at being called his kitten, seeming to forget all about the fact I had been carried up here like one. The fingers at my ear pinch as a reprimand.

"And what arrangement did you come to, I wonder? As for her slaves, I left the one alive. She should be grateful his body is still intact."

A shiver goes through me. When I latched onto him earlier, he had been full of blood. A  _ slave’s  _ blood. I should be disgusted, but the mention of it reminds me that I haven't fed on any nourishing sustenance.

So of course now the craving starts to build, a red haze forming in the back of my brain. A Vampire can feed without killing the one they prey on, but a starved one kills wantonly. Blindly.

That thought doesn't worry me too much yet, as I know I'm nowhere near a starved state, just hungry. I swallow the craving down, giving my body the illusion that I'll get something later. Always later. It leaves for now, but it's still a tickle at the back of my mind and belly.

"The arrangement is a period of time both she and I should enjoy. Was it not you who told me to do anything to keep her happy? Which, by the way, time is coming up for. She wants me in Were form when I go to her."

That just sounds all sorts of wrong as I try wrapping my head around it. I don't know if it's just the Vamps Nicolaus knows, or if they're all seriously perverted puppies. When I'm free, not only will I have nothing to do with a bed, but sex, in general, is something I plan on avoiding. Nothing good comes from it, not anymore.

"I see. Well, you better not keep her waiting. She hates waiting and will take pieces from your hide for every minute that you are late."

I turn to look at the man whose lap I'm in, eyes widening when seeing that all that damage I'd done just minutes before with dagger-like claws, has all but healed. His eyebrow raises as he looks at Anthony, the wolf shrugs and starts his transformation. It only takes a couple of minutes, then he turns with one last glare and curled lip at me, then leaves, shutting the door quickly behind him. My tail thumps against the couch, but that's the only reaction I give.

Nicolaus continues to pet and rub at me, humming every now and then. The soft music being played from wherever seems to be made of nature sounds. The bird chirps are getting annoying.

I eventually lay my head on my front legs. Nicolaus's ministrations loosening tight muscles around the still open wounds. Why have his wounds healed but mine haven't?

After about half an hour goes by before I feel him shift around, his legs moving out from under me. I get up semi-alert, going to jump down when he nudges me into the couch cushion where he had been sitting. Coming more alert as he pushes me to lay back down, I tuck my limbs under warily, tail wrapping snugly around me.

As I'm getting situated, he lays down next to me. I'm not a small cat, and the couch isn't all  _ that  _ wide, so he tucks himself into me. With my front legs under my chest, he lays his arm around them, his other curling over my back, holding me tight.

His abdomen presses against my side, and I hurriedly have to move my tail to lay out behind me. Don't want random tail twitches giving him a happy. One of his legs lays over my tail when he whispers in his silk voice to me.

"You know this would be a lot more comfortable if you turned back to your human form."

I sneeze, he chuckles. Before I can lay my head down, he cranes his face into the fur on my chest and mumbles.

"Although, this is pretty nice too. You're so warm."

So I am, but I think it's more a combination of both our bodies heat that he's feeling. 

Even though a lot of cats can sleep with their head up, I want mine down. In a huff, I lay my head on his, feeling his smile against my chest. I ignore it and lay there for a good hour before I can fall asleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Faline**

  
  


For the next couple of days I stay in feline form, Nicolaus spends some of that time with me as his huge cat. The 'Mistress' of the house and Anthony spend a lot of time together, the wolf is starting to look a little worse for wear. I occasionally make things worse for him by darting out of the room and exploring some of the house before he gets a hold of me.

I'm beginning to think he lets me out on purpose just so he has time with Nicolaus. Fine by me, although the one time I got out and he hunted me down in his wolf form is not an experience I care to repeat. I've counted at least fourteen of the 'slaves' around this massive house.

I haven't been everywhere, it's a really, _really_ big place, so there could be more. I had found a solarium on one of my excursions, I think it's more for the humans than the Vamps. Today I plan on trying something a little different.

Throughout the past couple of days, I've felt something touching at my mind, butterfly wings beating out a staccato in my brain. Small touches that feel like someone is reaching for me, but it never gets very far, only giving me an image or feeling every now and then. Nothing sticks with me to tell me what it is, so I let it go.

My biggest worry now is my thirst. It's really starting to beat at me, unable to keep it down as long as I could even a day before. I really don't want to go human, but if I don't soon, I'm afraid I'll attack one of the submissive people roaming around.

I need to try and lure one to me while I'm out. With Anthony dragging his heels to get a hold of me, it gives me some time to get around. He usually has to have Nicolaus grab when he does corner me because I won't let him near enough to do so.

I've torn him up several times, and I'm rather proud of that actually. After the first few times, he stopped trying to snag me. Thankfully, because I do not want to be tossed into any more walls from him trying to detach me from his body parts.

Today I'm going to try something different with Nicolaus. He keeps trying to tempt me into human form, but I stubbornly stay static. Him getting angry with me is when he turns to his cat, bullying me with his size and teeth. Since I don't know day from night in here, my naps are spent with him wrapped around me. As both human and his freakishly huge cat.

Right now, for example, we're on the couch again, only this time the position is different. The last few times that he's made me sleep with him, he wants me on his chest, my body laying the length of his as he lays on his back. After the first time when he threatened to damn near crush my ribs holding me to him, I just go with it. Better to pick one's battles, right?

I lift my head to find him already awake, the movement drawing his strange orange slit eyes to me. They’ve become normal to me now, just like I hardly see the thin scar running from above his left eye to his left ear anymore. Yawning and wiggling to let him know I want down, the arms wrapped around me loosen and fall away. Jumping off the couch and walking a few steps before I stretch, his eyes are on me the whole time.

His constant need to be around me means I'm pretty safe from everything else, but it also means I have no damn privacy. When we'd woken from that first time on the couch, he dragged me into the large shower that seems to be in just about every room. Something about waking up with fireplace soot in his nose.

Not my fault, he's the one who stuffed his face into my chest to go to sleep. In the walk-in shower, he had all the spigots turned on. Didn't have to hold me in there, I wanted it off as well.

The rub down he gave me with some smelly soap however, was not something I cared for. He also took that chance to look at the wounds I had. They were healed, not even scars to show for 'em.

I walk around for a little bit, working out my limbs, then go back to him. Sometimes he wears pants, but most times he's as naked as a jaybird.

Side-note, what the heck's a jaybird?

I shake my head hard. Today I get lucky as he tugs on a pair of jeans, so I sit there and watch. Annoyingly, he has a good looking body, good looking face too, it's just everything else that are big nopes.

The Vampire pulls them up to his hips but leaves them open. Think I should reiterate here that I like 'most' of his body. His junk I do not care for and avoid as much as I can. He's tucked himself into the material, not that it does much good when the jeans are so low-cut to begin with.

He looks at me, so I roll my eyes at him which causes him to smile so wide his fangs show. Steeling my spine, I walk towards him, tail up and rub along one of his legs, then go to the door and scratch at the frame. Looking back at him to see if he catches what I want, his smile has gone down a few notches as he raises an eyebrow skeptically.

This is the first time I've touched him like that and scratched at the door. I meow at him and try that whole Puss in Boots thing with the big eyes. Not sure if I manage it, but he does do up a few buttons on his jeans.

"Not sure I want to let you out there, you always manage to get into trouble. Anthony's and the Mistress' complaints are tiresome."

I rub on his leg again, weaving between them, then back to scratch at the door. This circuit is made twice more while he thinks about it.

"You will stay at my side. I should probably get a collar and chain, but I want to trust you. You try running off and there will be hell to pay, for this time I will punish you."

I nod my head, scratching at the door again, feel like a damn dog by this point. Nicolaus opens the door slowly, seeming to wait for me to dart out. I stay at his side, even sit down next to his legs. I look up and make a small mewling sound. Or that's what I try doing, I'm not used to all the sounds I make yet.

He nods his head and walks out while I stay right by his side. A small smile touches his lips when we reach the railing. I poke my head through the spokes and look down, we're on the third floor, where I want to go is on the bottom. Not wanting to chance him thinking I'm running, I push at his legs, taking him to the staircase leading down.

"Haven't you already looked for all the exits below?"

I chuff and keep pushing, stopping when at the top step. I go forward a couple of steps then turn my head to show him I'm waiting on him. Following me, he stays a step behind the whole way down. At the bottom, I wait till he's at my side again before leading him through the bottom floor to the room I want.

We go by one of the people I've dubbed as 'submissives', on their knees next to a door with hands facing up on their thighs. A thinly built man, I have yet to figure out what it means when they're like that at random doors. His head stays down as we go by. A couple of hallways and turns later we reach the clouded glass door to the solarium.

I had found it my last time out, but didn't have a chance to get more than a passing glance. What Vampires would want with a sunroom is beyond me, but there looks to be lots of plants inside. Padding up to the door, I rub on it, and in doing so sparks a memory in my brain that some smells that I'd been catching throughout the house are markings. Scent markings.

I don't let that bother me, I just want into the room. Meowing at my trailing dead man so he'll open the door, I look over to him to find him standing there with his arms crossed, looking at the room, then to me in amusement. With his hip cocked, he smirks at me.

Really hate that look, so I go back to him, nip his thigh and go back to the door. Trying to purr as I rub on it again. The deepness of the sound startles me. Whatever kind of cat I am carries some serious bass within it. I think it startles him too as he pulls the tie from his hair, letting it down.

He shakes it out, looking over at me once more before reaching for the door. Hopefully, it isn't locked, that would really suck. The red hair streaks catch my eye, and I have to pull my gaze away from them. Thankfully, I don't think he notices. The door opens and I mew happily while making my way past the opening.

Stopping abruptly right inside as I look in awe at all the shrubbery, the room is done up to look like you're standing in the middle of some faraway jungle. Not only with trees but the dirt ground cover, plants growing everywhere and mounds of rocks. I can't even see the ceiling of what has to be a very, very large room.

My heart thumps wildly as I take it all in. The sound of the door closing is totally not heard as I breathe in deeply. Smells are everywhere, thick, a few bordering on cloying. I have no idea what scent goes to what, and right now I don't care.

I stand there awestruck for at least a few minutes, forgetting all about the Vampire with me. Feet carry me forward slowly, then get nudged to the side. A look over shows that Nicolaus as well is in his feline form. Orange eyes glitter at me, but I can't help the jitters that fill me.

The trees are thick enough to climb while wide branches reach out in multiple directions. No longer able to stay still, I take off into the foliage. Not going fast by any means, just trying to take it all in at once. My Vampire stays at my side like some kind of silent sentinel.

I spend at least an hour exploring to my heart's content, then Nicolaus starts in with his molesting. Constantly trying to rub against me, but he's so much bigger and heavier that I end up getting knocked over. Being over twice the length of me and at least a foot and a half taller, he's no small pussycat. He finally corners me in a cluster of rocks with a small pool.

I take a small lick at the water, if for nothing else just to get away from the amorous cat. The water is warm and wets my tongue, but that's all. No need to keep drinking because my body doesn't need it. I mourn that for a moment, and a moment is all I'm given before I'm tugged away.

Growling lightly as the puma pulls at my tail, he gets my attention just as he nudges me over. I roll back to my belly, but stay down, tail tucking into my body as he lays down as well, me between his stretched out front legs. I try to move and reposition, but he has none of it, draping a heavy leg over me.

What happens next has my brain flashing on scenes of the movie ' _The Lion King_ ', as the cougar's long tongue licks up my face and shoulders. The indignity of it courses through the human part of my brain, but the cat half is enjoying it. Just like poor the lion cub in the movie, I try to creep away, but get pulled back or pressed down.

With his feet being about the size of my head, I heed them for now. He steadily makes his way down my body, even trying to nose me over so he can get my belly, but that I lay my ears back to. He growls back at me but gives me that small defiance without punishment. Or, too much punishment rather, as I start feeling more teeth than tongue.

With all the other scents around me, I can't tell if my fur now smells like Vamp breath, which is probably a good thing. Nicolaus nips at my hip to get my attention, and when I turn to look at him, his headbutt collides with the side of my face. I chirp at him in annoyance, but he continues on with rubbing his big head into my neck and face.

I pick up the odor from his scent glands as he rubs it all over me. Not an awful smell to my cat’s nose, but the marking of ownership is highly disturbing. The tawny mountain lion keeps this up for another half hour before he finally lets me up. I start heading to the pool, intending to wash it all off, but he snarls at me.

Sniffing indignantly and turning away, we walk around for a while, me following him. Before too long I start picking up on the things he's doing and start doing the same. Another couple of hours go by as he shows me how to Cat. The pouncing I get down real fast, the stalking takes awhile; I move too much.

After both of us jump down from a rocky ledge, I see his ears flick, head rising. Turning and trotting away, I follow. My trot being a little faster to keep up with his longer stride. A few minutes later we come up on the small cleared area in front of the door we came in through.

Anthony stands there, a glint and sneer on his face as he looks at me. I narrow my eyes at him, the only time he ever makes faces like that, something's up and it doesn't bode well for me. Nicolaus goes up to him and headbutts his dog’s leg, I stay within the tree line.

The Werewolf drops his hands into the big cat’s short fur, rubbing their foreheads together as he kneels down. Never having seen this before, I take note. Few minutes go by of them rubbing on each other before Nicolaus steps back and shifts back into his human skin. I crouch in the foliage, hoping they'll forget about me.

"The business you called for has arrived. He's up front waiting for you."

My ears perk forward, the wolf’s sneer at me returning as he talks about this 'business'. Never heard it referred to as a _he_ before though. Nicolaus reaches down and scoops up his pants, pulling them on and doing up a couple of buttons again. Hands go through his hair as he pulls it back and up.

Never realized before that the hair tie he uses is always around his wrist when he takes it off. I think back, and sure enough, it’s always around his cat's leg. Interesting.

"Good, I've been waiting long enough for him. Supposedly coming highly recommended, he sure takes his sweet ass time."

"He mentioned when I met with him that he took some time to scout since it's a full moon. I hadn't thought about it myself till he mentioned it, so the next few upcoming nights, as per usual, won't find me really useful."

His eye flicks to me as he says the next.

"Unless there are...other things you want me for. The Mistress is fun, but she isn't you."

He licks his lips as he runs a thumb over Nicolaus's cheek and mouth. Brown eye having moved back to look at the Vampire’s lips, he dips forward to capture them. I tilt my head as I watch them, undead hands coming up to cup the Were’s face.

It is interesting to watch, I admit. However when Anthony's hands start wandering south and the kiss turns deeper, I shift my eyes away. Private moments are meant to be just that; private. Don't think the dog knows what that means. Come to think of it, neither one of them do.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Anthony has slipped his hand behind buttons, Nicolaus does his own heavy petting as his hands go to the wolf's ass to pull him closer. I'm about to slip away when the slightly taller one breaks away from the kiss but keeps a hold of Anthony's rear end.

"Let's go meet this wolf that has gotten you so hot and riled."

He turns then, finding me instantly. His orange eyes soften then glint, his mouth going into a small, secret smile as if he knows something I don't.

"Can I leave you here without you getting into any trouble?"

Was he stupid? Anthony scowls hard at me, so I let out a meow and yawn. Small sharp teeth bare at the dog in warning, the act is continued by raising a paw and licking my foot. Nicolaus nods slowly but gives me a long look as if he knows I'd been acting throughout the day. By his look, he clearly knows that I'm up to something.

They both leave, a snick of a lock has my eyes rolling. The room is enclosed glass for Christ’s sake, unless bulletproof, I'm sure if I really wanted, I could break it. I turn with a sniff, raising my tail high as I go back into the interior. Giving a last small show if they're still watching.


	19. Chapter 19

**Faline**

  
  


After waiting a few minutes to make sure they've left, I go back to the door and start following the wall around. Has to have another door right? One to lead outside or even the other side of the house? Surely it's that big. I look up but I still can't see the top, the treetops are that thick with intertwined branches and leafy greens.

I stay as close to the glass wall as I can. It's pretty dark outside, I can tell that, but that's pretty much it since the glass is etched, clouded. Looking up, I can't see a moon anywhere...can't see the sky at all.

Kierra pops into my head, is she a Werewolf now? She'd lived through Anthony's attack, but later on couldn't be found. Is she in hiding? She couldn't be dead, I refuse to believe that, I  _ feel  _ that, so she has to be somewhere.

I do eventually find another door, looks like it might lead out into a patio-like area, but it's hard to tell when the glass panels are clouded as well. It's sealed, glass thick. That's one thing I noticed while looking, the glass is at least three inches thick. I'd need some serious force to break anything. Only way coming to mind right now is to topple one of the trees, and I don't see that happening.

Continuing on with my search, I'm so intent on the walls that I almost miss the soft sniffle. I stop and listen, not hearing anything for another couple minutes. I keep still, sure it was a soft cry I'd heard. There again, another sound finds me, giving me a direction.

Putting off my search while getting led further into the interior, it gets to a point where confusion fills me before I figure out I need to look up. Sure enough, I see a woman stuffed into the bowl-shaped crotch of a tree. Pretty high up, enough to stay hidden, if you're not making noise that is. Not wanting to scare the poor thing to death by looking like I'm after her, I look around at the trees around this one.

A couple of trees away sees me up and following the tree highway back towards her. Don't want to make noise and frighten her away, but at the same time, don't want to pop up out of nowhere next to her. It's a conundrum. I softly land in her tree, the branch I'm on leading around to the spot where she's tucked herself.

Head buried in her hands as she weeps, it looks like she's been doing so for a while and I'm catching the end of it. No matter what I do I'm going to end up scaring her, so I just sit there. A small sound moves through my throat to get her attention, and as soon as her head shoots up, I recognize her.

She's the one I'd seen when getting carried to the green room. Her long hair falls around her, no longer bound. A black that looks really dull and uncared for.

Raised and scared hazel eyes look like they're about to burst into another bout of tears, face holding a tinge of red, but otherwise her skin is like ivory. She's so thin, looking almost bird-like. I'm thin, but I have a little curve to me at least.

Her hands fall to her thighs as she stares at me with fear. Other undead may get off on that, but I don't. I slowly lay down, trying out my non-threatening, 'pet my belly' pose. First time doing it, I think it looks right. Her tear-filled eyes are wary, I don't think she recognizes me.

I meow softly, remembering too late that the sounds that emit from me are always deep and constantly bordering on sounding aggressive. I'd roll around, but I don't want to fall off the limb I'm on. With my back feet, I push myself closer to her, aware of how much space I have to me.

Her loincloth is caught between her thighs, the nipple clamps still on. I try closing my eyes and purring. Still sounds scary but hopefully she gets what I'm trying to do, or not do rather.

I even go so far as to widening my legs in a half roll so she can see I'm not male. From what I've seen on Nicolaus's cougar, it's pretty obvious a cat is male when the underside is laid out. No dangly bits here.

I open my eyes just as she reaches for me, it doesn't stop her as she tentatively touches at my belly. My fur isn't really short, but it's not long either. More on the smaller size of medium? Pushing with my feet once again towards her, her hand sinks into my soft underbelly.

Now that I'm more than halfway into the hollow of the tree, I roll slowly back onto my stomach, rubbing my head on her knee. Fear having sent her into the pose I'd seen her in before, I lay there and let her pet me for a few minutes before I move back a bit, sitting up. Thinking about it, it isn't a hard decision. With Nicolaus and Anthony nowhere around, I slip back into my human skin.

I regret it instantly. No pain finds my limbs, yet there's a clawing feeling deep within me. My hunger washes over and through as I gasp, my body finishing it's contorting. Crouched down as I am, I keep my head down with my eyes clenched shut tight as I try to get control.

Breathing heavily as my mind begins to haze over, I think my companion realizes what's wrong, for as I start raising my head, she has her head tilted to the side, baring a pale neck as she sits there rather calmly. A low moan escapes my unused human throat as I see the blood flowing through her body.

I reach out slowly, hand shaking as fingertips touch on the thick vein. Gripping a hold of her throat and pulling her to me more roughly than I intend, my eyes are fixed, then close as my teeth sink deep. As the first gush hits my tongue, I pull her closer to my body, an arm going around the bird-like girl while the other holds her head.

At that first explosion of liquid fire, my hunger overtakes me. I try being as gentle as I can, but I went too long, expended too much energy, to be as nice as I want to be. Almost instantly her memories flow into my head. Not yet adept enough to understand and see everything, I catch just the more recent happenings, other memories flashing past too quick to see.

She'd been crying over a woman who was close to her, who'd been killed recently from an overzealous Vampire feeding too deep. I can't see any desire to run away, to escape, Stockholm syndrome goes deep in this woman. A captive since she was really young.

For the most part being treated fairly, beating only comes when she disobeys or refuses anyone's advances. From what I can gather, this house is run much like a bordello and safe house combined. Vampires, Were-animals, and Shifters are all welcome as long as they follow the rules. Said rules being enforced by the Lady of the house.

One sick puppy that one. The knowledge comes across that the Mistress is a major player in the BDSM circles. Her tempered bloodlust known by just about everyone. One image I catch, I can't let go fast enough.

The woman I had briefly seen at the stairs a couple of days ago, she's the one who runs the place, as well as everything and everyone in it. In the memory of this woman, the slave girl is in a room as her Mistress takes her pleasures from Anthony in his tall 'monster' form. Sick puppy indeed, that was not a visual I needed.

I let it go before I can catch any more details. Feeling the submissive’s heart labor, I get myself to pull back with some effort. Laving my tongue over the punctures I made to seal them closed, I lower her to lean back against the tree trunk. Staying close to make sure I haven't killed her, I watch on a little worried.

Whispering my apologies over and over to her, my own tears start to burn in my eyes. I was able to pull back, but was it in time? She has a confused look on her face as she looks at me, probably not used to anything apologizing to her. If it was done at all. Clearing my throat, I ask her for her name.

"Avina. My name is Avina."

I bob my head, managing a small smile.

"My name is Faline, and I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I spent too much time as a cat. I've seen you around before."

She nods at me, pulling her legs under her.

"The one everyone is calling Kitten. Not many saw you getting carried around, but it was spread around pretty fast."

What the fuck. I fall back onto my heels. Trying to not be angry at her as being one of them who had seen. That I don't really care about, it's the damn name.

"I am  _ not  _ his Kitten."

She nods again, her head going low in a bow. Looking her over, it takes me a minute to realize she thinks I'm going to strike her. I reach forward and pull her face back up till her eyes look at me. Giving her a smile to show it's okay.

"I'm not like the others around here. At least I hope not. I haven't been a Vampire for very long, I'm just trying to survive the one who made me. Waiting for the time I can be free again."

At the mention of being free, her neutral expression falls into that of fear. She reaches forward and grips a hold of my hand.

"You must banish those thoughts, they only bring pain. I've been in the Lady's service for years, freedom is not what everyone seems to think. An older woman years ago had taken me with her as she 'escaped'. She kept me with her for two days before leaving me in an alley. I almost died in that alley as many men went through, taking my body. Only way I survived it was one of them passing through knew the Mistress and recognized me."

She shakes her head and lowers it once more, hands retreating back to her lap.

"He took what he wanted first, then brought me back here, telling her he had found me exactly how I was. She knew he was lying, but didn't say anything. I wasn't blamed for leaving since it wasn't my idea. Coming back here is what keeps me safe."

She pauses for a moment, then continues as I look her over.

"Later that year I was summoned into one of the Mistress's playrooms. The man that had brought me back was hanging from the ceiling. Held up by hooks buried in his back and chest. I had went in scared, but she calmed me. Talking to him, asking him if he really thought her so stupid as to not recognize his scent on me. She gave me a choice to go or stay, I stayed. I watched her strip his skin from his bones, let him heal, then do it all over again. I tried to feel pity for him, but I couldn't. I did however, at one point when I was alone with him, tell him that I was grateful that he brought me back home. I don't think he believed me, but I was and still am, very grateful."

Avina looks up at me, her voice had gone firm. Can't honestly say I'd do anything different than what she had, so I tell her that. The woman lets out a small sigh.

"Mistress had him burned after a couple months. She told me his screams no longer brought her any pleasure, so he became useless."

I nod slowly, still not sure if I'd do anything different, but the whole part about his screams gives me a chill. While she'd been talking, I took the time to look her over. There are many scars that speak of hard use, most of them faint. The newer ones from patrons I'm assuming she 'took care of'.

She may be a well-treated slave, but slave she is. She just doesn't see it, thinking she's beholden to the woman who runs the place. With the stubborn conviction Avina has, there is no 'outside' for her. To her, this place is her home and the goings-on just a typical day just like any other. I have to be very careful what I say around her.

"What about the one who you were crying for? What happens to the one who had killed her?"

Hazel eyes tear up once more, but she visibly swallows them down.

"Mistress is taking care of it, I'm not sure what will happen. Since she trusts me to never leave, she lets me come in here when I have no more chores to do or between clients."

I desperately want to ask her to open one of the doors out of here, but with my mention of wanting freedom earlier, I seriously doubt she will. Not that it matters anyway, as I hear Nicolaus calling me, his voice carrying through the trees. I heave a sigh. Avina looks scared again, so I pat her knee.

I thank her for letting me feed from her, making her again look shocked, and tell her that I'll lure him away so she can leave if she wishes. When she nods and moves to climb down, I touch her shoulder lightly, when she looks at me, I ask her if I can feed from her again if I need to.

It was hard getting the question out, and felt all sorts of wrong. It looks like she understands as she gives a small smile and nod, telling me hurriedly that she can mostly be found on the third or fourth floors. As she makes her way down the tree, I call my cat back to me.

Walking along the tree branch highway as the change takes over my body, I jump to the ground on four paws and mosey away from the direction she went. I can hear the deep chuff of Nicolaus's cat as he comes looking for me. Having not shown up right when he called will probably have consequences.

I can't even care about that too much as I feel so much better than I have in days. The fresh blood coursing through me bursting with energy and life. I'm still really hungry, more than what I would deem healthy, but there's  _ something  _ in me now.

Only downfall here is that the Vamp will probably smell it in me and get mad. Mad that I had gone human, fed, then went back to cat without him. Especially the going back to cat part.

When hearing him in front of me, I take this time to practice. Circling around and going high, I wait for him to be right below me when I drop. Landing on his back is easy enough, the thrashing he does to get me off on the other hand, not so good. I try not to dig in my claws too much as I jump back off.

Able to retreat and sit down next to the tree before he whirls on me, the attack is halted when he sees me sitting there. I shake my head and lick my nose, the upper half of my body sinking to the ground before I flop over and start rubbing. Acting as innocent as possible while still snickering inside.

I start purring as he stalks toward me with his ears back, eyes hard and lip slightly raised. As soon as he hears me he stops. Ears relax as he watches me roll around, then he sits.

Nicolaus watches closely in what almost seems like bewilderment to me. Ever been stared at by an agitated big cat? It's highly disconcerting. Now just times that by ten from the massiveness of his size.

Since he isn't very trusting at the moment, I try to initiate play. My rolling has moved me closer to him, so I keep up the purring. With my back legs close enough, I kick out at his thick front legs. Trying to remember how Kierra's cat always does it. 

It's not a hard kick, more just a firm enough press to move my own frame. This doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere, so I roll onto my belly, purring away. Raising to paw at his muzzle, I'm amazed that he even lets me. Then again, five of me 'might' make one of him. Still no change.

I headbutt his jaw and move into rubbing against his front. I can't make myself do it again. I was already acting way too cuddly. Taking a step away and turning my head back at him, I stop purring, sneeze once, then walk away. All I’d been trying to do was show him I hadn't been attacking, just practicing, or hell, even playing.

I get about four feet away before he's next to me pushing close. Chuffing once and keeping my head up, not even looking at him, I keep going. Heading, I think, to the entrance door.

He falls back a bit then headbutts my hip. I steady myself and keep going, nose high. He lets out a small, low growl and headbutts me again, this time right at the base of my tail. The force lifts my rear and almost knocks me onto my head.

I yowl, but otherwise keep ignoring him, getting maybe two more feet away before he does it again. This forceful nudge hits the back of my legs, then he tosses up his head. I lose my balance and topple right onto my face.

Now, cats can't laugh, not out-loud anyway, but the look on his face as I lift my leaf and dirt-covered face to glare at him speaks loud and clear. His bright pumpkin-colored eyes glitter with laughter as he chirps. I shake my head, going into the whole body shake. It's amazing that such a big cat can make such a small sound like that.

I yowl at him once more when his expression doesn't change. Standing back up, I wait till he's at my side before I start walking again. His massive head drops to my neck where he rubs his face and chin, his own purring loud and deep. The noise reminds me of the way a car sounds with the motor running.

He keeps up his amorous headbutting all the way to the clearing. Anthony's nowhere to be found, thankfully. I'm still curious about the business mentioned, but not enough to shift and ask. Nicolaus gives one last lick to the side of my head, then morphs into his human form. It's a really bad day when I realize I'm getting more and more used to him being naked around me.

He pulls on his jeans, does up a couple of buttons, all while I sit and wait. What's the point in having pants that button up if you don't use all the buttons? Then again, those other buttons would come in handy when he goes out into public. Whenever he leaves me alone long enough to anyway.

The look on his face is one I can't really read. Like as if multiple things were trying to be there at once. Whatever is on his mind, makes him pretty absent of the moment. Which would be fine if he weren't so close to me, knowing he can fly off the handle at any moment for no real reason.

I keep still and let him work through whatever it is he has on his mind. Out of everything going on on his face, I can pick out that secretive look he had given earlier but then it's taken over with a look of guilt, then replaced with a look of anger. He mentioned once that he was almost a hundred sixty years old, I wonder if his mind is snapping because of that or if he was like this before he was turned.

Whoever turned him must have been just as crazy if not more so. Talk about getting pulled into a fucked-up family. My tail flicks as my thoughts roam, catching his eye. I freeze again, but he seems to pull himself out of whatever has a hold of him, doing his ritual of pulling his hair back with the hair tie on his wrist.

"Stay by my side, there are others roaming around. The woman owning this place is hosting some event or another. I warn you now before you get any ideas, for this gathering is made up of all those who come out once it gets dark. All who are here are here to buy skin. Many will not think twice about snatching you up, thinking you're open market."

Well, that gives me a small clue as to why his face was so confusing. I swallow down a thickening lump in my throat as my thoughts go back to the submissive, Avina. I nod at him, having no problem listening to him this time. Planning on being like glue at his side, going human now would be a very stupid thing to do, which is probably why he hasn't complained about it yet.

"We won't be able to avoid everyone, but the larger crowds we can get around. With the full moon so close, many of the patrons are an animal of some sort or another, so you won't stick out too much. More so since you're female, but less so since you're not a Were about to go into heat."

That catches my attention even more so than the other stuff he had been saying. Heat? What the hell? I think I'm going to have to fold and go human at some point soon, having so many damn questions. The next words out of his mouth almost mirror my thoughts.

"We'll talk more about everything when we get to the bedroom, I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. I will not give you up, and no one else will have you. We'll have to avoid as many of my kind as possible since we're claiming sanctuary. It's dangerous for you to remain in here, especially alone. Now, come. By my side, the whole way. If something comes up I will keep you as safe as possible, but if something should happen..."

He shakes his head, my heart thumps so hard I'm sure he can hear it. Definitely accomplished scaring me, that's for sure. Orange eyes land on my gold, a determined look on his face. Inclining his head, he opens the door and we go through.


	20. Chapter 20

**Faline**

  
  


The biggest thing to strive for now is to remain unseen. Nicolaus stays close to the shadowed inner corridors, away from the gatherings, so I stay between him and the wall. Being a feline right now really comes in handy. Soft footed and small to boot. Don't think I'll ever complain about being small again.

Just as we're about to make a turn down the second hallway before we start heading up, Nicolaus is hailed by a male voice. I stay next to his legs against the wall, trying to look invisible without looking like I'm trying to. My Vampire keeps walking, just raising a hand in acknowledgment.

We keep going, making it to the stairs where a strong flowery smell is filling the air. A female calls out to him this time. He sighs heavily and turns, putting his hand on my head as I go up a couple, tapping on the back of my ear. I can feel his body tensing as he waits for his suitor, so I stay on my feet and move closer to his leg, watching as the woman approaches.

She might have been real pretty at some point, but her heavily painted face hides anything really worth seeing. Having either powdered her face, or it's just really freaking pale with black charcoal in thick lines around her blue eyes making them look darker. Long brown ringlets cascade over and around her shoulders in an artful spritz.

I have to do a double-take on her outfit, not sure I'm seeing it right. Tight, thin, black, and red leather bands spiderweb over her upper body, barely covering her nipples. Her areolas are displayed almost proudly, the skin tightening as she gets closer to Nicolaus. The straps go low over her hips, crisscrossing over her groin, again just barely covering anything.

Peek-a-boo clothing. How quaint.

As she moves closer, my nose twitches, watching the straps going over her groin move and give glimpses of pale skin. The lower straps drape down the sides of her legs and lead into panels of a gauzy like material. She is on the smaller side, but the heels enfolding her feet give her at least five inches. Stiletto heel. Not surprising.

Sandal-like platforms to match the outfit, it's probably a good thing I don't have too many expressions in this form, because I'm sure I would have been slapped by now as I look on in distaste. The look on her face as she gazes at him makes me want to gag. Of course that could be from her cloying perfume turning my stomach, it even causes me to take a small step back before I realize I'd done so.

Nicolaus pinches my ear, then goes to scritching the top of my head as I un-wantingly take the step back. I try not to breathe too deeply, but I can't stop the sneezes that escape me. My head starts to spin as one after another has my head shaking. I'm finally able to stop after five. The look on the woman's face glares at me as if I'm making her look bad.

Sorry hunny, that's all you.

Nicolaus is rubbing my ear as I rub my face on his pant leg, trying to get her thick scent of vanilla and some strong flower out of my nose. His body is still tense as she puts her arm in his, trying to pull him back and further into the room. He doesn't budge.

The woman looks cross for a moment, then steps up close, pressing the front of her frame to his. Her leg movement's exaggerated as she tries to knock it into me. My ears go back, trying to behave while she goes to her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

If I bothered I could hear what she's saying, but not only do I not care, I'm too focused on not sneezing with her this damn close. Feeling it creeping up, I rub the side of my head against the back of my Vampire's knee in apology, then turn to her legs and let loose, purposefully spitting all over legs and strappy groin.

She jumps back with a screech, my head shaking as I keep going. She shoots a murderous look at me, then exclaims at Nicolaus to nevermind. I finally stop after four this time. My head pounds as I hold it down for a moment, forepaw waving in front of me as if trying to brush them off. So worth it though.

Nicolaus crouches down next to me, the glint in his tangerine-colored eyes one of suppressed laughter, the slit dilating at me. He can't hide the smile that creeps up though. Cupping my face, he presses his forehead to mine.

"Thank you, love."

He whispers to me then stands to continue our trek upstairs. I look back once to see her standing off in a corner, eyes glinting sapphire at me. My tongue slips out to clean off my nose and muzzle as I hold her gaze. She fumes before turning away with her nose raised. Nodding my head and sniffing, I turn back and follow Nicolaus's soft laughter.

We make it to the third level with no other mishap, that is, until we get to the hallway leading to our room. A deep male voice chuckles behind me, close. Too close. I whirl around, lips raised in a growl. How this man managed to sneak up behind two feline Vampires is a seriously need to know issue. I blame the brain-boggling, no idea what the man at my side can claim.

Nicolaus had whirled at the same time, body going into a defensive pose before he sees who it is. Standing upright, but not relaxing, he's even more tense than he had been with the woman. That makes me real nervous. The stranger's scent finds me, a subtle, nice smelling cologne, not at all overpowering. Yay for small favors, don't think my brain could survive another rattling.

The new man is tall, like,  _ really  _ tall. I've estimated Nicolaus to be around six-foot-four-ish, this man is taller. His rear leans against the railing with his arms crossed over his barrel chest. A very wide, very naked chest. Is this a 'Clothing is Optional' thing? Wait, we're in a brothel. Nevermind. 

Barefoot with zipped up dark blue jeans that ride low on his hips. A trail of dark hair runs into his pants from a tanned upper body, drawing the gaze to his narrow waist and long, thick, crossed legs. I snap my eyes more north, seeing his smirk. Eyes so dark they look black gaze out, a chiseled face with a five o'clock shadowed jaw, which is also adorned with high cheekbones, and long black hair. 

Feeling really tiny right about now, I back up a step. A wildness from his scent tickles my nose in curiosity.

"What do you want, Lion?"

Nicolaus sounds almost bored as he takes a step in front of me without seeming to. Lion? Was that a name or...? I soon find out as the stranger speaks in a ridiculously deep voice that he must pull from deep within his body. Barry White has nothing on this man.

"Your cat is quite entertaining, she the one I've heard being called Kitten? Such a small thing with the attitude of a lion, if I do say so myself. Better keep her hidden for the next few days if you don't wish to lose her."

"Don't worry about my property, cat, and watch what you threaten. I have no qualms in settling disputes. Remember, my cat is just as big as yours."

The stranger chuckles, rubbing at his chin as he looks Nicolaus over. A muscle ticks in my jaw at being referred to as property.

"I have yet to come across a cougar who is as big as my lion, let alone an undead feline. And it was no threat, just a friendly warning. By her scent I can tell she's of your blood, so she won't be going into heat. However, there are many cats around here who won't care, not even seeing her size as a deterrent. Even those who are Vampire will take advantage, you should know this."

That last sounds almost like a reprimand. I sit behind the angry man in front of me, a little confused about what's going on. I'm personally not feeling threatened by the lion, but Nicolaus clearly doesn't like him. Then again, aside from Anthony and me, I don't think he likes anyone. This lion continues his speech before Nicolaus can get a word in.

"I offer my protection to the little cat. The stories of her exploits and antics show her to be one of spirit. I really wouldn't want to see that broken because you're too stubborn and hard-headed to keep her safe."

Nicolaus is fairly vibrating with anger, so I take a small step back. Having been at the brunt of his fury many times before, my body starts trembling. Like a switch, his rage is turned off and replaced with haughty disdain.

"I appreciate your offer, cat, but I take care of my own."

With that, he turns and moves me forward towards the room. My last look at the man shows him shaking his head, his dark eyes conveying his apology to me. How odd. I'm forced into moving faster as the male behind me threatens to step on me. We finally reach the room with no more disruptions.

This green room is starting to feel like my sanctuary in this house. The couch in the corner, the books lining one wall that only go up about seven feet, a couple of those wide recliners placed on either end of another couch, one being more normal shaped as it faces a screen that is never turned on. The bathroom door is off to the side, which is what I now head towards.

That woman's perfume is sticking to my fur. I want it off. My ever-present shadow follows me in, he kind of has to if I want the water on a decent temperature. Ears pick up the sound of him removing his pants and tossing them against the wall. Little harder than what was necessary, but whatever.

I dig at the glass door impatiently, still trying to breathe with shallow breaths. Even with my body systems slowed way down the way they are, her stench is that bad. He opens the door wordlessly, we go in and he closes it. Because I'm such a splasher apparently. I roll my eyes, but take my position near one of the lower showerheads.

I swear he's taking his damn sweet ass time on purpose. Taking his hair down and putting the ever-present hair tie around his wrist and running his hands through his dark brown locks to send the red streaks flying. Leaning backwards to crack his back, bending forward to touch his toes, I know he's now being annoying intentionally.

My maw parts in a yowl, not amused. Pawing at the air, I remind him I'm not that far from his groin. He smiles at me, tousled hair around his head causing my heart to skip a beat. The scar on the left side of his face is a fading red. I've noticed before it flushes when he gets angry. Don't understand how, doubt he knows either.

After setting his hand atop my head, he  _ finally  _ turns on the damn water. I don't even care what temperature it is, I get close enough that it runs down my face. Cats are said to hate water, but mine really doesn't, actually enjoying it rather. Don't know what Nicolaus's deal is, having to be with me  _ every  _ single time. He could just turn the water on and leave, but no, he's gotta stay and make a pest of himself.

With my head under the warm water, I try really hard not to think too hard into the heart skip earlier, pushing it to the back of my mind. He'd angled a couple of the higher heads so they're directed at me, did so the first time he dragged me in here too. Really enjoying those right now. Washing off the dirt, tree sap, and stench of that horrid woman, it's almost heaven.

Shaking my head to get water out of my ears, I steal a look at my shower companion. His arms are stretched forward, leaning on the wall with his head facing down under the spray, eyes closed. I take a moment to study him since he's not engrossed in me at the moment.

Chestnut hair having darkened with the water makes it look black, reaching his lower back, the red looks like streams of blood. His already pale skin looks like marbled alabaster, scar once more fully faded back to its normal paleness.

The man's slim build bellies his solidness, his strength. Defined muscles move easily under his skin. Hands that my sister would call 'poets hands' due to his long fingers, not sure how long fingers tie into being a poet, but whatever.

My eyes make their steady way down to a tapered waist and softly formed eight-pack. Yes, it is real, his just doesn't have that over-packed rigidness to it. The side of his rear end shows hard muscle leading down to strong legs.

I don't bother looking at his feet. Feet are feet. Nothing really attractive or otherwise about them.

I avoid his groin, it being relatively easy since his left leg is pushed forward, me being on his left side means his bits are hidden. My heart does that whole thumping thing again. Scared of what it means, it makes my fear rise, which speeds up my heart to an even louder beat, which catches his attention.

My gold eyes dart right back up into his open ones.

The direct gaze of his slit pupils sends a thrill through me. I can tell he sees it from the way his eyes darken in heat. Now we're in trouble.

Darting my focus to the water levers, I try my luck. Pulling up to stand on my hind legs, I quickly bat at the one for the cold water, hopefully hitting it the right way. To my satisfaction, cold water suddenly blasts at us both.

He jumps back with a laugh. Granted it doesn't really do much, he could stand under ice water for days and have no adverse effects, but it's the meaning behind it that I was going for. I blow air out of my nose at him, then turn back to my drench bath.

Nicolaus continues laughing at me, but comes back and fixes the water. His deep laugh rolls through me, so in annoyance, I stick my head directly into the water. Shaking my body several times, I rub along the rough faux stone against the one wall that isn't glass. The small seat jutting out is ignored as I continue moving, the roughness feeling really good on my sides.

The male grabs a hold of my hips and pulls me back, extended claws are no help on this floor. I know what he's up to and I really don't care for it. I'm all for soap being used, but not when he's the one rubbing it into me. The action is way too intimate for my peace of mind, especially since it's not like he's indifferent while doing it, as evidenced by the swelling of his groin.

Unlike the Mistress of the house, I don't know Nicolaus to be into the human-animal copulation. He just seems to be happy to be able to grope me no matter what form I'm in. I grumble in my chest, the noises coming from me just sound mean. He ignores all my posturing and complaining.

He tugs me into a spot where little to no water is directed. I drop my rear, sitting down grudgingly with ears splayed and stare at the wall. He lowers himself with the bottle of whatever he's been using on me. It smells nice enough... I guess. Pouring a stream down my back, a hand goes under me and pushes into my belly to make me stand.

I do so, but I take payment; whipping my tail around to smack against his cheek. Wet fur against skin sounds loud. I yelp as he catches it between his teeth, my head turning toward him just as he lets go.

"Behave yourself, it's just soap."

I just look at him, he laughs and goes about rubbing me down with the 'soap'.

"I love the white spots on your ears. All black but for one spot on each ear. Too precious."

He whispers it, but I don't think he intended to say anything aloud to begin with. News to me about the ear spots though. Might explain why he's always molesting them. I can't help it, I let loose a shake, soap flying everywhere. Crouching down quickly, I wait for the slap, eyes closing in resignation.

It never comes, he just goes about his rubbing. Okay... This is weird, not that I'm complaining, mind you. It does worry me though. I look over my shoulder at him. He looks to be deeply engrossed in cleaning my coat. My crouching down directing his hands to the top of my head and cheeks.

Rising back to my feet slowly, warm hands go under to my belly, chest, legs, and feet. Literally lifting each paw to get between the pads, his thumbs rub between my toes. It feels weird but strangely amazing. So much so in fact that it takes me a couple of minutes to notice that I'm purring. I stop abruptly, ashamed.

I don't know what's going on with me, but I need to start controlling it before it gets any further and leads to disastrous events. His eyes flick to mine just as I quickly look at the wall again. I sense his smile as he rubs into and around my throat.

"Your purr is very deep for one so small. Your vocals are a lot different than that of other felines I've seen and heard."

I don't know if that's a compliment or an observation, so I do nothing. The events of the day, night, whatever, start catching up with me. Vampires can be active during the day as long as they're away from the light. Throughout the day they're in a weakened state, but nothing debilitating, only needing a few hours of sleep at a time to be energized.

My brain is still working on a human level, which means it's saying I should be tired with all I did for the last... however many hours it's been. I yawn widely, ears going back and everything. Nicolaus now washing down my back legs and tail notices it and pulls back his thick sudsing. My fur looks white from all the soap scrubbing.

Nudging me towards the water, he gets to his feet while I go and lay under one of the lower heads, feeling too lazy to do anymore. The man comes over to me with a smug expression, and it finally dawns on me what had been going on. He was washing me, yes, but he was also messaging. The tired laziness coming from muscles being stimulated into relaxing. I call foul.

I huff, letting him run his hands over me again to rinse off, tugging my tail directly up to get me to my feet. With him lifting it from the base it doesn't hurt exactly, but it's not the greatest sensation either. Have someone lift you by  _ your _ ass end and tell me what it feels like.

Once I'm thoroughly rubbed squeaky clean, he finally lets me out to shake the water off several times before leaving the enclosed area. I'm not allowed to get too far, getting pulled back by my hips once again as I try darting out of the room. I yowl a complaint, which again is ignored as he takes a thick towel after me.

Have to say one thing about the owner of this place; they love their luxury. Once I'm all fluffed and mostly dry, I take off into the other room before he can even think about grabbing for the hairdryer. Hopping and shaking first one leg then the other as I run off; wet toes feel queer when you're a cat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Faline**

  
  


In the main room, I shake a few more times, then start rubbing along the couches. Their material is almost like a thick felt. With the nature of this place, having absorbing materials on the furniture just seems like a really gross and horribly bad idea.

Think I got lucky with being in this room, for I haven't been able to pick up anyone else's scent. Then again, this place has  _ a lot  _ of rooms. Many being themed, like the one I had first woken in. Nicolaus walks out on silent feet, nude as ever, rubbing a towel over his head. I ignore him and go about my own way of drying off.

The thick carpet is lovely as I flop over and roll on my back. Legs stretching out, claws catch on the shagginess below to pull myself around. I had been told by my Vampire before that what I was doing was a combination of drying and rubbing my scent everywhere. Explaining that feline bloodline Vamps rub ten times more than their wild counterparts due to their not taking in any fluids to be turned into urine, which would usually be a big part of marking.

I admit I soak up all the information he deems important, much of it being really fascinating. There's a lot he doesn't tell me though, many things having gaping holes in their explanations. I can't exactly push when I have no words to speak. I actually start to wonder if his changing demeanor is because I'm  _ not  _ talking. I seem to get in less trouble, too. Go figure.

I stand and shake once more, then settle down to clean more dampness from between my toes. My eyes catch his as he watches me, rumpled up towel in his lap as he sits on the straight couch. Long wet hair hangs around his shoulders, wetting down the sofa material. I'm not sure how, but the red streaks in his hair seem to be natural even if they do look like they were placed specifically.

Shaking my paw, I get back to it, closing my eyes in the process. My body jerks as a loud knock sounds at the door, startling me so bad that I start hissing. Nicolaus motions for me to stay back as he answers it, wrapping the towel around his waist. A fit man in nothing but a towel always has that ' _ Oh my gah _ ' factor to it, a drool factory becoming every woman's, or man's, brain process while staring and making a complete fool of themselves.

I shake my head hard and take up position between one of the chairs and the end of the couch, staying as hidden as possible while still being able to see what's going on. I have a pretty clear view aside from him standing in the way. The man calls out, asking who and what they want. 

"The Mistress has declared that she does not want your wolf tonight, as she has some new flesh to play with."

Nicolaus scowls while he opens the door, the voice coming from one of the darker male submissives who's in the normal pose of being on their knees, hands palm up on their thighs and head down. Anthony stands next to him in his wolf form, tongue lolling as he looks up at the Vampire.

He motions his dog to enter, shutting the door in the submissive’s face. Common practice that, from what I've seen. Anthony trots in like he owns the world. I recall earlier of talk about the full moon making him 'un-useful'. As soon as the door is shut the towel is thrown onto the couch in the corner.

I back up slowly, steadily lowering my body as I move closer to the front of the long couch I'm hiding by. Creeping more towards the middle where, still lowered, I climb up onto it and curl up. Making myself as small as I can, I try hard to fall into a deep, oblivious sleep.

Nicolaus may not be into copulating with one in animal form, but that doesn't stop his dog from trying to initiate it, being super amorous to the point it just sickens me to see or hear. Any chance of information I would have gotten from Nicolaus drops dramatically with the return of his brown mutt. Anthony's wolf is a mixture of reds and browns and his one remaining eye is a dark brown, almost black, making him look like he had been made from a muddy red clay.

I hear them moving around behind me so I curl my tail closer to lay over the front of my face. I don't recall how big normal, natural wolves are, just know they tended to be pretty big. Anthony, I think, is larger, but by how much I have no clue. The left side of his face doesn't look quite right from the hidden scars Kierra had left as a parting gift.

Werewolves heal just about everything, and fast, but they still carry the scars. How big or thick they are depends on how bad the injury is. From what I've been able to see of his facial scars beneath the fur, they're pretty thick. It's just too bad his groin had healed. I haven't really looked to make sure, but I'd bet his shaft and sac carry some heavy scarring as well.

The damage caused makes me smile in my head at the knowledge that it was  _ my  _ sister who had done it. The smile almost immediately gets replaced with depression. I miss her so much. There's so much to share with her about this 'new' world her and I have fallen into.

The guilt of it being my fault still holds in my heart with a heavy shame of what I've made us go through. All because I started talking to someone who turned out to be a real live Vampire. Who as it turns out, had been watching me before he was able to initiate contact online. He told me a day or so ago that he had seen me out with my sister at one point in town.

One of Kierra's random late-night trips, just to walk around and gawk at people who she would create whole stupid and silly backgrounds for. With her being half-deaf, she would never realize just how quiet she was  _ not  _ being. That's a big reason I don't dare go to the mall with her anymore.

Walking around the shopping center at two in the morning was always fun. One time our mother had come along, Kierra had both of us laughing so hard from something I had said, but she twisted it while waggling her brows at us. We had been going past the alcohol when I asked our mom if she could get me a B.J. It only clicked after my sister sneered that it had sounded like I just asked my mother for a blow job.

My heart warms at the memory but causes the back of my eyes to burn. God, how I miss mom and her, and to remember that I had been so irritated with her  _ not  _ letting me meet up with Nicolaus that day. A tear escapes through my closed lids, creeping slowly down the side of my nose.

The sound of an indrawn breath close to my face causes my lids to fly open. Nicolaus is hunkered down in front of me. Catching my escapee tear and taking it to his mouth while I watch him. His eyes half close as if he's savoring the taste while the wolf stands at his side looking at me with contempt.

I can actually feel my bright gold eyes darken and harden as I glare my hatred at him, can feel my fury at this dog who tried to kill my sister as it rises within me. I think the Vamp can sense it, his body going still and tense. He knows that I'm about to cause some trouble. My rage at both of them heats my blood to a boiling point.

It only takes a second.

One moment I'm curled up on the couch all peaceful-like, and the next I'm an enraged ball of fur flying at the very large canine. Nicolaus curses harshly, I ignore it and him as my claws go into a furred face, shredding the muzzle. Tucking myself close to his chest so he can't easily reach me, I sink very sharp feline fangs into his neck.

My initial rush having thrown him back a couple of feet, he starts flailing like a wild bull. His snarls and growls aren't heard by the rage-filled cat that is me. His teeth snap close to my head, body trying to shake me off. I can feel my front claws scratch along bone before moving them to dig into his shoulders for a hard grip. My back claws kick into his belly, catching on skin through the thin fur covering.

On a side note, I never understood why a fur-covered creature would have super fine or thin hair over the parts of the body that would be considered the most vital. Perplexing. I bring my head back to the task at hand, my roaming mind trying to protect me from my hot rage and the snapping of wolf jaws right above and next to my head.

I kick furiously, ears back, my own snarls muffled by his thick ruff. He constantly rears up and back in an attempt to throw me off, but it just helps me get better purchase into his skin. I can smell the blood that comes from over a dozen wounds. Anthony roars in my ears, it hurts, but I hold on.

My teeth dig deeper till I reach his esophagus, attempting to puncture deep. He gets a lucky break as his knocking into something knocks loose my right foreleg from my grip. Within seconds he has a hold of it, his teeth damn near snapping it.

I let out a yowl of pain, all the work I had been achieving at the underside of his neck being lost as I have to move to keep my leg from breaking. If it weren't for Nicolaus, he probably would have snapped both it and my neck. A large, loud expletive coming from the angry man causes the wolf to abruptly drop me. Well, more like throw me into the books that line the one wall, same difference.

I slam into it hard, my skull connecting against one of the shelves has my head spinning as I fall onto the floor in a heap. Landing on my right leg causes another yowl to escape me. Trying to shake it off, I rise to my feet, intending to charge again. First have to work at taking deep breaths to make my head settle its crazy whirling as well as ride over the pain in my limb.

Possessing a very low tolerance for pain, you'd think it would be a lot higher by now with all the shit I get myself into. Just before I can collapse, Nicolaus grabs the scruff of my neck and hauls me up. He better be very glad Vamps can't vomit, otherwise I would have, all over him. With my body going limp from where he's grabbed me, I close my eyes, awaiting the punishment to come.

I'm once more thrown, this time into one of the wide armchairs. Even trying to keep my leg tucked, I land heavily. My breath escapes me in a rush, the spinning in my head not letting up.

My eyes had opened as I was thrown, but I close them again. The multiple spinning wolves and naked men seriously messing with my equilibrium. I curl up as much as I can, my injured foreleg not wanting to listen to me.

With as sick as I feel, it's more than likely broken. With closed eyes, I attempt to lick at it. My extremely rough tongue feels like bladed sandpaper, but I keep licking, my mind whirling. Staying conscious is the real fight now.

I vaguely hear the shower running, thick claws tapping against tile. Hell of a time to bathe, but what do I know. Not much at this moment, my brain not able to focus or dwell on any one thing at a time. Not knowing what I'm doing as I crawl off the chair and try to go under it.

That's a no-go, so I move to the front of the long couch once again. This time going under instead of atop. The gap is small, but with some pushing from my back legs, I'm able to get under. Laying on my left side and panting heavily, mouth is open and tongue out as I bring in as much air as possible to keep from losing to sleep.

If I'm lucky, that damn dog won't be able to talk much for a while. Might not have been able to get a hold of what I wanted, but much damage was still done. The remembered feeling of my claws scraping over part of his skull vibrates up my spine.

I pull and push my way further along the underside of the couch, again not knowing what I'm doing or why. My body maneuvers to laying the length of the furniture while I keep limbs under the framing. My tail tip being the only movement as the sounds of cascading water stop. Nicolaus's humming grates on my frayed nerves.

Becoming irritable is something I've learned to do well. With all the blood that had been thrown, his and mine, I can just imagine what this part of the room looks like. Even my own hiding fails at being any kind of stealthy with all the blood I'd left by dragging myself under and along a super moisture-absorbing material.

I'm still pulling large amounts of air into my lungs when I hear the door open and shortly after close. Not even caring, I stay where I am and try to ride over the pain of my leg and unhappy brain. My left ear is burning, probably got torn at some point. I was tired before all this, and right now, I'm even more so.

Injured as I am, I don't want to sleep just in case he comes back and tries to finish me off. Kitty tartar will not be on the menu. My heartbeat tries to slow to its sluggish pace, almost succeeding till the couch above me flips. Eyes fly open as I jump to my feet, which I then lose out from under me and again fall to my side.

My gold gaze finds and settles on my captor and tormentor, my heart wrenching at the realization that I will never be free. He watches me, his lips pressed together hard as he surveys the damage. My licking had probably made it worse. Not really caring what punishment he has in store for me, I close my eyes and reach for oblivion.

I wake once, feeling like my body is being beaten. It's only water, but it's coming down hard. Nicolaus's hands rub at my side and injured leg, his eyes blazing in anger. So be it. 

Everything fades to black again.

My eyes open for a second time when I'm being laid on something cool. Nicolaus's body vibrates under me as he starts humming. 

I hate his humming.

Once more I reach for that dark, cool place that bears no pain, this time really holding onto it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Faline**

The next time I wake I find the submissive, Avina, on the bed next to me in a new room. Lavender theme this time. I'm curled up with her sitting next to me, fingers combing through my fur absently as she looks deep in thought. Not even realizing I'd raised my head, I look over to my leg, unfolding it as I sit up, which then catches the girls notice.

Torn up skin looks to be just about healed. If the bone had been broken, there's no evidence of it. Moving it still gets a few twinges that start an ache, but nothing too serious. She reaches out and lightly touches it, then moves her fingertips to my ear.

"Your leg was broken pretty badly and our healer says you had a concussion, a small brain bleed. Your ear was also torn pretty bad, but it's all healed. Your blood healed everything."

She smiles brightly as if it's the greatest thing in the world. I guess in her world it is. My gaze flicks around the room then back to her, asking with my eyes.

"You were moved to this room so the other could be cleaned. The carpeting and furniture were full of blood, some of the books had to be thrown out. Your wolf friend was able to take human form this morning, his throat was pretty messed up. You play really rough."

My wolf friend? Anthony? Someone told this girl one hell of a story if she's under the impression that he and I were ' _ playing _ '.

The girl eyes me as if she doesn't quite believe it either, but she's more than willing to if no one corrects her. I let it go, what's the point anyway? My gaze hasn't moved from her, not even to blink.

"His stomach was pretty bad too, looked like you were trying to crawl into him or something. The deep scratches on his face had almost fully healed. I think you nicked something since he now has an indentation on his nose."

I want to be happy over that, I really do, but I just can't bring myself to care. Directing my eyes around the room again, I actually take in the details that surround me. Light purple walls with black trim seem to be the color scheme in here. The bed covers are a deep purple made of silk, pillows a mixture of both with a couple of small black ones tossed in.

This bed has thick wooden posts, but no canopy with hanging drapes. Thank fuck for that. No hidden hooks either. The back of the bed is pressed against the wall with small end tables on either side. One of those weird Victorian chaise lounges is against one wall with a huge painting behind it to look like a window, and the opposite wall has a love seat. The lounge chair is a deep purple while the small couch is black.

A small dresser sits next to the small couch, a coffee table in front of another fireplace with large deep purple bean-bag like things. All sitting atop a swirl design rug that takes up almost the whole room. The doorway a couple of feet from the dresser leads to the ever-present bathroom, candles of varying dark colors are spread about on wooden surfaces, their soft glow is the only light in the room.

"Your Maker had smelled my blood in you, so after you were brought in here and he got called away, he told me to stay with you. I don't mind this order, it's the easiest thing I've had to do today."

She gives me a smile, which makes her face quite lovely, but again I can't find the will to care. My tail flicks as I lay my head back down, gold eyes directed towards the fireplace. Totally oblivious to me, she keeps on jabbering.

I actually don't mind that so much. Hearing a voice that doesn't belong to either one of my tormentors is nice to hear.

"I'm also to provide you with sustenance if you so desire."

I don't move my head, eyes drawn to the flame of one of the taller candles on the coffee table. With Nicolaus being a pyromaniac, being in a room with candles and a fireplace just somehow seems apropos. Having been injured, my hunger is more than what it should be, but since I'd taken from her earlier before everything, taking from her again isn't safe. I think it's making itself known now just from the expenditure of energy used to heal.

The tugging feeling on my brain presents itself again. I reach for it. A sharp stabbing in my groin is followed by burning. I cry out, picking up on images that aren't my own. They're fast, almost like those I get when feeding, but these ones also hold emotion, traces of coherent thought, and physical feeling.

My body folds in on itself as I try to escape the constant stabbing of soft inner walls. I know this pain, a variation of anyway. When I was feeling it though, it wasn't a sharp knife stabbing at my insides.

I hear myself scream as I pick up that what I'm feeling is what Kierra, my sister, is going through. Images of a giant tan-colored wolf. Getting that she'd been feeling happy, then it quickly going downhill. The feeling of needing to get somewhere, the wolf leading the way. A burning, a craving within her body that has something to do with the stabbing she's now feeling.

I pick up her deep sorrow for having yet to find me - that thought alone sends my heart soaring. It's already hard pounding actually feels painful as the air burns in my lungs. I scream again as her pain is repeated in my head, then my shoulder explodes in furious searing pinpoints.

Within moments the right side of my neck feels like giant teeth have sunk deep into the tissues. The groin stabbing has stopped, but still burns and throbs. I wrench my mind away, not able to take anymore. My body feels like everything had been happening in tandem along with her.

The pain of my body fades slowly, but only because it doesn't belong to me. I cover my face with my hands and weep. My shape had shifted back to human at some point, not sure when. Skin feels icy as I try to curl up, but I'm stopped by hands grabbing me and pulling me into a lap...a very naked lap.

I can't do it, not after all that. I start fighting, hard. Screaming out in denial again as I try to get away. Lungs feel as if they're about to collapse from all the overuse. I kick and throw punches, but my arms are caught and held down.

My flailing frame is flipped onto my belly, arms crossed under me then pulled out to my sides while weight presses down on my back and legs. Voice becomes raw from a combination of screaming and the sharp exhales. The weight at my back expands to my upper shoulders as one of my arms is released. Not much I can do with it with the heaviness on my body, it's being pinned between me, my other arm, and the bed.

A hand petting down the side of my face only succeeds in scaring me more. I jerk away from it, tucking my face away as I entreat my tired, sore, beaten down self to sink into the mattress. My harsh gasping cries make my sides heave, constricted from the weight and my own arms enclosing me.

I can feel myself edging into hysteria, but can't help it. Playing happy-house with a damn Vampire, what had I been thinking? The very same one who wanted my sister killed no less! Keening wails go from me into the unforgiving mattress.

I lay there and scream for another couple of hours, totally exhausting my mind and body. My brain goes numb, eyes looking off into space. I feel broken. I had tried to be so strong, laughing in the face of my demons this whole time. When in actuality I'd been caving, withering.

Conforming.

The pressing weight had left minutes ago, a blanket pulled over me in its place. An older female crouches in front of me, but not one I recognize. Not that it matters. Not when I might as well be one of them.

I continue to look through her, not even noticing any more details about her. The woman talking to whoever is behind me becomes background noise. I hear the words 'shock' and 'mental trauma'.

Mental trauma. That's one word for it.

Fading in and out for the next few hours, one point finds me on my back, someone's wrist pouring blood into my mouth. I think I'd torn something in my throat, for their messaging to make the fluid go down is killing me, I don't even have the strength to turn away. I can feel the heated thickness coat my throat in its soothing warmth, but something in me is letting me know it's not my vocal cords being healed.

There's something wrapped around my eyes the next time I come out of the fog. Still on my back, my nose only picks up the scent of my own pain and tears, a very faint whiff of cologne. A hard body presses against my own and in the attempt to roll away I find my hands have been bound above my head. 

Of course, why not.

I fall back into the darkness for a while, my body trying to give itself the time to heal without my brain interfering. The thought of my sister floating in my head is what wakes me up for good. She has to have survived what had happened, I can't get that close to knowing she's looking for me and have it snatched away by some blond dog who wants to get his jollies off.

If I can survive it having happened to me, I know she can. Able to draw on even more strength knowing that she had survived it as a child. Keeping my breathing level, I take inventory. Something is still covering my eyes and my arms are still bound above my head.

Body isn't in any pain, even my throat feels fine. Injuries taken from the fight with the Werewolf have completely healed. The weight distribution on the bed tells me someone is next to me, a faint whiff of cologne lets me know it's the undead. From the sound of deep, slow breathing, I'd say he's still asleep.

I don't smell his dog, but I do get other scents. Two distinguishable ones, one I know to belong to the girl who was with me some time ago and the other belonging to that older woman. The one who had said I was in shock and going through 'mental trauma'.

She must be the healer Avina mentioned. My hunger is actually sated, which is good. It's not till the body next to me moves that I feel his arm around my waist.

"Please, wait a moment before you call your cat. We need to talk, and for that, you need a voice." 


	23. Chapter 23

**Faline**

  
  


His voice washes over me, coming from very close to my face. Waiting a few moments, I sigh and nod.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off. If you start screaming at the mere sight of me again, give me warning first."

The attempted humor falls flat as I feel the cloth shifting then pulled off slowly. My eyes are closed, and to tell the truth, I don't even  _ want  _ to open them. I don't want to have to deal with Vampires or Werewolves anymore. I just want to be home, in my room, extremely bored.

"Won't you open your eyes?"

If I didn't know better I'd say there's a trace of hurt in his voice.

"You don't want me screaming at you again, I don't know what will happen when I open them. That's all the warning I have."

My voice is deeper, soft, low. I don't remember it being like that before, so I must have damaged something in my throat pretty badly.

"Please? I need to see your golden eyes. Not seeing them these long hours has been...trying."

That's the second time he's used that word. He's never before said it, at all.

Wait, gold eyes? My eyes should only be gold when I'm a cat. Are my eyes stuck like his are? I open them slowly, not wanting my brain to snap again.

"That's my girl."

I fully open them and frown at him, annoyance crossing my features which just makes him smile. Sitting next to me with the blanket in his lap, hands hold the blindfold. Why am I not shocked that it looks like silk. His smile, when honest, makes him look really handsome.

My eyes shutter as that goes through my head. What's wrong with me? Wincing as his hand lays on my cheek, I look into his face again. He's changed since we first met. He was intentionally cruel, demented, and sick. Causing pain just because he could.

Yet since learning how to become my cat, it's like without a body there to call his sickness, he can be normal, damn near bordering on sweet. Playful. Still has some serious mood swings and doesn't want me far from him or out of his sight, but I think that first part may be his inner temperamental cat.

Quieter about his attentions to me when his dog is around, but the 'affection' shown is still there. Think he realizes how jealous Anthony has been becoming and instead of playing on it as he would have before, he tries to prevent any friction when we're all in a room together.

Come to think of it, since becoming one with my feline, Anthony's hatred towards me has increased. Nicolaus spends more and more time with me instead of him and whatever it is they do. I've come to realize that the man seems to become content, at peace, even  _ relaxed  _ when he's with me. I'm like his living Xanax.

That kind of responsibility is frankly not one I want. He has his charming moments, but everything he does is overshadowed by the way he acquired me and what he's done to me since. Nicolaus isn't a talkative person, not really anyway. But he'll talk to me, even when I can't, won't, or don't respond in a human manner.

Damn near an honest happiness, it's a little daunting as he looks at me, strong emotions filling his eyes and making them dark.

"First, I want to know what happened between you and Anthony."

Not one for mincing words either. I wince and try to shrug, looking up at my arms and wiggling them to let him know I want loose. He shakes his head and looks at me intently. I sigh and try to explain without him knowing how confused I am.

"He and I don't mesh well. Picture like a volatile sibling rivalry thing. I'm not competing, but he seems to think so. Or even if he does know I'm not, that doesn't change how things have been...unfolding."

His response is to blink at me. 

This is going to take a while. I sigh.

"May I sit up? Little easier to converse when I'm upright and not being hovered over."

Relief and a smile cross his face before he polices it. Giving a small head dip, he reaches up and unbuckles the wide leather cuffs. Rubbing my wrists when I get sat up, it becomes obvious, as per usual, I'm nude. I sigh again as there are some things that will probably never change.

My long blonde and red hair falls around my face, looking almost alien after all the time I've spent wearing fur. Even my nudity isn't really important. Or isn't till his eyes start roaming.

"Eyes up here, sir, if you want to continue talking to a person and not a cat."

His eyes flash amusement as they make their way slowly back up from my chest. The sheet had already been over my lower half when sitting up.

"So you and Anthony are at each other's throats because you are competing? Over what?"

I give him a droll look. The realization is slow in coming, but when it does, his whole face lights up with a smile. I have to turn my head, looking at him actually hurting. 

"Yet you are not competing? If not, why is he so angry?" 

"My guess is I keep making things hard for him whenever I run off. I think he's caught on to the fact I'm doing things to deliberately get him in trouble or make him look the fool."

His smile is still on his face as he reaches out and turns my face back towards him.

"I had a feeling you were. There'd been several things that you could have done differently, but didn't, doing instead whatever seemed to make him the most angry. But what happened earlier? You flew at him without thought or regard to your own safety."

His reprimand takes me by surprise. My safety? Since when did he care about that? Then I get a brief flash of when we walked the halls during that event, running into that horrid woman and confusing lion.

"I was angry, depressed. He was right there so he became my outlet."

He just looks at me, disapproval on his face. I press my lips together and raise my head. His eyebrow rises at my defiance, but I stubbornly stick with it. Shaking his head, he starts chuckling. 

"You know, I'm not sure if you're more trouble while upright or as a cat. But I have been enjoying our time together immensely."

Now I look away, a slight blush coloring my cheeks. Crossing my legs in front of me, I start fidgeting, making sure the material stays in my lap. To change the subject, I bring up questions that kept coming up when I couldn't ask them.

"If you love Anthony so much, why am I here?"

That's been a question that has burned me for a while now. He looks incredulous but doesn't even hesitate on his answer.

"Because I love you, too."

I don't even want to begin to touch that with a ten-foot pole. But since he's being so chatty, I take the time to keep asking.

"Why is your cat different than mine?"

He shrugs. I think I asked this before and he'd done the same thing, but I keep looking at him. He folds.

"It is said it's something within our blood. As if one of our long-distant relations was that animal, shared blood with one, or made some kind of magic based deal."

That sounds confusing as hell, but I sort of understand what's being said?

"Alright, that sort of makes sense, I guess, but in that same line, what kind of cat am I?"

His brow furrows for a moment as if he has to think about it.

"I believe she's called an ocelot. You may be a little bigger than a natural one would be, but that's normal. Just as mine is."

I nod, filing that away to look up later when able. An ocelot. It doesn't sound familiar. I tap on my knee absently as I think about the whole full moon thing with Were-animals.

"And the full moon? It was brought up at least twice. Once by your do… Anthony, and by that lion guy. The whole thing with a female in heat? How does that tie together?"

Both brows rose at what I had almost said, but I continue to act as nothing happened. A smirk crosses his features, male legs stretch out beside me as he lays back, arms going behind his head. The pillow under him keeps him positioned high enough to see me with no problem. Nicolaus lays one leg over the other before he answers.

"When it comes to Weres, just like some of the legends that fly around among humans, the full moon holds sway over their bodies. All below a certain age have to shift to either of their furred forms. Females also have to deal with those three days being the time they go into heat, just like their animal counterparts would. In the daytime, they can be in their human forms, but at night they have to shift. Most breeds abide by what the female wants during this time, a few, however, do not. It can be rough and even brutal for the females of those types."

During his long explanation, his one leg had raised, bending at the knee. Making a tent of the blanket in his lap. The material steadily creeps off as he re-positions and shifts.

The information explains why Anthony had been a wolf coming into the room, and what he had meant earlier by not being useful. I studiously ignore looking at anything but his face as I plow ahead.

"Who was that female Vampire? She seemed to know you very well. Next time you see her though, need to tell her to lay off bathing in her perfume, that shit was awful."

He laughs, a deep, from the belly laugh. I scowl at him.

"I'm being serious, that woman was rank. I swear those sneezes jumbled my brains."

His arms fold over his waist, laughing up a storm. Stomach muscles bunch hard, long dark hair spreading out across the pillow. I snatch it out from under his head and hit him with it.

"Laugh it up you hyena, next time I'm pushing your nose into her cleavage so  _ your  _ nose can burn off your face."

He tries to slow his laughing, but each time he looks at me, he bursts out again. This is definitely a side I've never seen before. I can't help but smile. Hitting him with the pillow again before he grabs it and holds it against his abs, I watch as with a flushed face, he sits up, keeping his head down.

"My love, stop, I can't take anymore. Mercy."

I cross my arms, ignoring the endearment that never seems to go away no matter what I do.

"Why should I? You didn't take mercy on me when she was crawling all over you. That witch tried to kick me. She deserved everything she got and more."

He sobers rather quickly at that, his face finally turning up to me once more. My breath catches in my throat for a moment. Tousled hair falls around his shoulders and in front of his face, hiding his scar. Slit orange eyes hold my apparent gold ones.

"She kicked you?"

I squirm under his scrutiny.

"More like knocked into me when she was rubbing on you. I moved, but that was the last straw before I let her have it."

His fingertips caress my cheek, eyes dropping from mine to my lips. He shifts closer without seeming to realize he'd done so.

"Her name is not important, a ghost from my past that refuses to die. She finds ways to annoy me whenever she can. She knew her scent was that strong, probably knew I had you with me and that you were in cat form. It seems people have a nasty habit of underestimating you, my dear."

Nicolaus's eyes jump back to mine as he says the last, a smile creeping onto his lips, which catches my gaze in return.

"Even I did. I knew you had a fire within you, but I would never have guessed just how brightly it could burn."

The fire metaphor coming from him is too much. I roll my eyes, even though deep within me I take the compliment to heart. Even more so since I was so close to losing that fire. Things are starting to get dangerous as sexual tension begins to rise. A question abruptly leaves me out of nowhere.

"Why does a Vampire need a solarium?"

He blinks a few times, seeming to not understand the question as he stares at my lips from inches away. Since he had let go of the pillow, I snag it and hold it to me. The man took me at my word to keep his eyes above my neck, but that's turning out to be just as distracting.

"What?"

I smirk at him as he blinks a few more times, trying to reorient himself before clearing his throat and finally answering me.

"It was probably already attached to the place when she acquired it. She's also feline bloodline, so I would imagine she lets her cat out every now and then within it."

I nod, that actually making sense. In a roundabout way, it reminds me of the submissives. My brows come together as I picture them.

"And the submissives? Why do they sit the way they do? I can guess why they're waiting outside of a room, but why that position?"

His face lightens, eyes once more finding mine to show his amusement.

"You call them submissives? Well, you're not wrong. They are house slaves. Those who have caught the Lady's eye while she's out. They're usually from rough backgrounds, many already whores on the street. Cruel pimps who don't take care of their stock are well known on the streets. When word gets to her, she visits to see them all and judges them on how useful they can or will be. Then she either buys them all or kills the pimp and his enforcers. She treats them well enough, a lot better than what they had come from. In return for giving them a roof over their heads, food in their bellies, and a sense of safety, she has them ply their trade in a contained environment all while keeping the house maintained and food available for those who eat. They're also to be available whenever needed for sustenance."

He takes a breath, that explanation being the most I think I've ever heard him say at one time. Clearing his throat, he lays back down, hands going behind his head again. One bent leg coming up once more. The blanket having been moved around so much has lost the battle of covering his groin.

The thin trail of coarse hairs leads from his belly button on down, my eyes focus on them randomly. In my peripheral vision, I can see his body stir. I keep my eyes firmly on his waist, eyeballing the hole indented there.

Movement of his hand sliding down his body catches my gaze and follows. Long pale fingers slip from his chest to his hip bone, stopping for a moment before slipping lower. Yup, I'm in trouble. I shake my head hard and plop the pillow I'm holding onto his groin.

He chuckles lightly, but his hand stays hidden, desire-heated orange eyes trying to capture mine. I gulp and flounder for another question.

"Alright, the other day you and Anthony had been talking, referring to your business as a 'he', what were you talking about?"

I can see his arm muscles abruptly still, his whole pale-skinned body freezes. Instantly he moves the pillow and stands, walking away. That can't be good. I stay where I am, my hands twisting nervously in my lap.

All the laughter and softness, even the erotic tempting is totally gone from his movements, his face. My heart thumps hard at all the possible reasons he'd pulled back like that, and none of them are good. I now regret asking, but it's honestly something I need to know, if for no other reason than to have as much knowledge of things going on around me as possible. Better chance of staying alive.

"Nicolaus?"

I call out softly, never having done so before. My altered voice makes it sound a bit too bedroomy for me. Clearing my throat does no good. I'll either have a permanent frog or it will fade over time.

He paces around the room. Not staying to one specific route as his face shows intense concentration, hands clenching tight then releasing. I start getting a very bad feeling. His concentration goes to confusion, then anger. I remember seeing this before. I stay absolutely still.

Snatching up his jeans, he jerks them up. These ones being zipper, they get zipped all the way, but the button is left undone. Not even taking the time to pull his hair back, he just abruptly leaves, walking out of the room with a purpose. The door slams behind him as if an angry child who was just sent to his room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Faline**

  
  


Hot tears burn behind my eyes. Knowing not why, just feeling hurt. I guess my questioning session is over. Looking around the light purple room and not really seeing it as I get up, most everything is ignored. 

Walking on two legs again really messes with my equilibrium and balance. Making it to the bathroom a little unsteadily, and getting better the further I go, I didn't even hear a lock click after he left. Even knowing that, I can't take the chance of walking around as I am. I miss clothes.

The bathroom is like any other, having a shower, bath, a two-sink counter in front of a huge mirror. Another walk-in shower, this one not quite as big as the other. The focus in this one is the mirrors covering one wall that the 'tub' is positioned by. It looks more like a sunk-in hot-tub to me.

I like the floor. A black with white spiderweb marbling. Catching a glimpse of my eyes flashing in the mirrors on the wall, I look into the one above the sink. Sure enough, my once hazel color is now a bright gold. The same ones as my cat. Doesn't look like I have slit pupils though.

Turning away, I head into the shower. Towels are stacked on a small table tucked in the corner, so I grab one and drape it over the shower door as I go in. Assorted soaps and cleaners on the small shelves inside look as if someone had robbed the body wash aisle.

I sniff each one, deciding on the strong scent of apples, which I'll never again be able to eat. Or rather, I could, but I'd end up having to bring it right back up. Not a very favorable way to try and enjoy something. I think the one thing every female Vampire can agree on is the blow of losing chocolate.

Well, that and never being able to have a child, not a naturally born one anyway. Can adopt away, but no dead body can produce life. The only plus to that is the loss of mother nature's punishment for  _ not  _ being pregnant.

The water is turned to a warmth my skin soaks in. My hair is a tangled mess, I wonder if it and my nails will continue to grow? Part of that whole regenerative process maybe? I had been cleaned of blood, but I can still feel it as a psychosomatic thing. I scrub with a hard sponge found on one of the showerheads.

The warm spray beats on cramped muscles, helping them to loosen. Apple body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. I'm going to smell like a raging apple by the time I'm done. I spend what has to be the better part of an hour in there. Enjoying the water on my skin.

Feels like forever since I had taken one, but I do eventually get out. Too busy rubbing myself dry, I miss the click of the door. Flipping my head down, I rub at my hair furiously. I don't recall seeing a brush anywhere. Dammit.

Whipping my head up reveals a young man in the bathroom doorway. For a split second, he looks as shocked to see me as I am of him. Any modesty I may have had drops even lower as I take my time wrapping the towel around me. I raise an eyebrow at him, trying to go for haughty.

"Can I help you?"

As his dark eyes make the circuit of my body, I take the time to study him. Not much taller than I, so he's very short for a male. Dirty blond hair reaches his shoulders and curls under, a fishnet shirt stretches tight over his thin abdomen, and brown leather pants enclose his legs. What looks to be combat boots finish the ensemble.

The stranger's dark eyes could be brown, maybe a dark blue. Even the heavy black charcoal around them doesn't help to give a clue. Pale peach skin almost shines from all the dark colors on him. The candles in the front room are low but still send their flickering lights to reflect and play on the walls and reflecting glass.

I think his thin lips are painted, they have a shininess to them that isn't natural. Two small loops on each side join the brightness of his bottom lip, a labret piercing beneath it. Small hoop on his nostril and a septum ring, and at least three barbells in each eyebrow, even his ears are heavy with their bling and chains.

His thumbs are tucked into his pants, rocking back on his heels as he peruses me. He just might be deaf, so I ask again, this time slower.

"There something I can help you with?"

His scent tickles at my nose after getting past all my apple-ness, the perfume very familiar. I squint at him as I scowl.

"She didn't tell me you were so cute. Damn, if I had known that I would have come sooner. Right now she's entertaining your owner, so he'll be a while before he can retrieve you."

Yep, that settles it. The witch with the cloying stench has sent her revenge. Just wonderful. I scowl harder at the ' _ owner _ ' remark.

"No one owns me, I belong to myself. And you can tell her that when I send you back to her as a bleeding mass of a pathetic whelp. I need no one to protect me."

I keep my voice firm as I glare and talk down to him. Reaching for my cat as soon as I'd started talking. Now all that's left is to distract him. Pulling my towel from me slowly, my arm goes out to my side. As I suspect, his eyes drop to the goods.

Throwing the towel into his face, I fall to all fours as the change takes over fast. Stretching my spine and baring my teeth as it settles over me, the male sees me leap at his face as the towel gets pulled away. His nose gives way as my teeth rip into it, continuing the forward momentum with my long body to wrap around his head.

Forepaws grip into the top of his head and the front of his neck while my back feet kick strongly into the left side of his face. I can feel his hands grabbing, pulling hard, and digging into me. My snarling and growling are lost in his face and shouting.

Front foot claws dig in deeply, so if he succeeds in pulling me off, he's also pulling off strips of his own skin. Back claws shred the side of his face and neck, almost kicking myself a few times, all while my sharp teeth dig deep into his facial tissues.

Never let a pissed-off cat, or female for that matter, this close to your face when they have a mouthful of razor teeth and stiletto claws.

I drag my bladed, sandpaper-like tongue into his wounds. The bristles ripping deep through the soft inner depths of his face. My back claws catch on his earrings and give, getting torn off.

I can vaguely hear the thick tearing of flesh. My teeth now sink into his bloody lips. He likes piercings, right? I'm just giving him a few extra.

Combined with his constant pulling and the outpouring of blood from his wounds, my grip shifts. Grabbing handfuls of my back with both hands, he yanks hard. Bad move jackass. His screams get louder as he becomes the cause for the skin on his shoulder being ripped off, as well as the scraping on his skull from one of my forepaws having made purchase at the top of his head.

He throws me hard. I hadn't even realized we'd moved into the bedroom till I land, hitting the edge of the bed. Thank fuck for soft mattresses, I don't care to have any more brain bleeds. Healable or not.

Maybe I should get a helmet though. Just in case.

Gaining my feet, I rush him again. His eyes too filled with blood to see me coming, I go for as much pain as I can. Rearing up and slashing both front feet down his body, the fishnet splits quite nicely. My claws may be small, but they're wicked sharp. He jumps back, colliding with the dresser standing behind him.

The small man's hands are over his face, my body readying for another lunge when the door is thrown open. I jump back as people come rushing in. Nicolaus grabs me up and tosses me onto the bed. A huge male standing by the bed is the lion from before, looking from me to the one screaming with evident satisfaction.

The next person to come in is the cloying stench bitch. I yowl loudly at her, lips going back hard as I stare her down. I'm getting ready to jump for her when Nicolaus grabs onto my scruff. I growl, moving neither forward nor back. Behind her are Anthony and the Mistress of the house. Shit.

"Someone care to tell me what is going on in here? I'm all for fun and games, but we have specific rooms for it. How many rooms are you going to trash?"

Her voice is low, a seductress wrapped in silk. I sit back on my haunches and start my return shift to human. A slight wince touching me as the mild bruising on my back moves. The tall as hell lion hands me the blanket as soon as my hands form enough to grab for it.

"Just a wee misunderstanding between me and the fellow here. I had a need to teach him some manners. I told him I was going to send him back to his wench as a bloody mass. I try to keep my word."

I look right at the perfume whore as I talk to the Lady of the house, then actually look to her as I say my last, only seeing from her eyes up. Each eye is a different color, one green and the other blue, and what looks to be short black hair on one side while shaved on the other.

"I do seem to be going through the rooms quickly, huh? Little blood decorating is all. But hey, none of it's mine this time, so that's a plus in my book."

Aside from the mewling mess, everyone else looks at me with either contempt, amusement, or in disbelief. I shrug my shoulders, step off the bed and walk up to the stank bitch. In her heels, she's almost a full foot taller than me, but I don't let that stop me, I've been short my whole life, I make up for it in attitude.

I press close to her, drop the blanket at her feet, and run a bloody finger over her pushed up bust.

"I also have another message for you, dear wench. Lay off the damn perfume bath. Everyone in this house can smell you from a mile away. Just have to remember, it's the same rule with make-up; less is more."

With that parting remark, I turn and go back to the bathroom. I hear her outraged gasp as my foot hits the marble flooring. I turn my head just enough to see what's going on in my peripheral, looks like she’d taken a step towards me after snapping out of her shocked stupor.

Nicolaus has her by the throat, Anthony by his side. I don't see the Mistress, and the lion is pushing the mewling sap out of the room into the hallway. I leave the drama, closing the bathroom door softly. I lean against it for a moment, then get back under the water. Can I not go one day without blood being shed? Is this going to be my life now?

My body now starts to shake as the adrenaline high fades. Leaning back against the glass wall, I slip down it onto my rear, pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. My thoughts had been so bloody, wanting to cause that man pain, having it last. I was becoming a bloodthirsty...thing.

I lay my head down on my knees, water cascading around me. Granted that man did get what he deserved; he intended me harm, I just fought back, defended myself. The messed up part is that I don't regret it, I feel like I should be feeling bad for  _ not  _ feeling regret.


	25. Chapter 25

**Faline**

  
  


A while later, I feel a bare body next to mine. I hide my expression, already knowing who it is. Leaving my head on my knees and just turning it, I see red whirling in the water at my feet. Nicolaus presses his naked hip against mine as he watches the bloody swirl.

Feeling my eyes on him, he looks down at me, his expression unreadable.

"I am sorry I left you alone like that. As soon as she had cornered me and tried to keep my attention, I knew something was wrong. I dragged her here, the Mistress having seen us, followed. She is quite taken with you by the way. She even forgives your messing up yet another room."

He smirks, my raised brows break his smirk into a smile.

"I'm proud of you. You handled yourself really well. Although I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, you've practiced enough on me and poor Anthony."

He chuckles and I join in with my own low laugh. Tilting my head up into the water.

"I have, haven't I? The best part? You guys heal so fast that I can keep practicing."

It was my turn to smirk, gold eyes lowering to find him watching the blood stream from the side of my body. His hand reaches forward to touch on the bruises that had formed and have yet to fade. A small frown pulls his mouth down. My breath hitches at the soft touch of his fingertips.

My body automatically pulls away from what's causing it pain. His orange eyes jump to mine as he lays his palm over the darkened smudges.

"Let me do this."

He whispers it to me, I'm not sure what he's wanting to do, but surely he wouldn't be asking if it was something nefarious, right? I incline my head slowly, uncertain. Moving to his knees beside me, he has me turn so my back is to him. I do so, a bit nervously.

Nicolaus nods in encouragement, eyeing the marks. Once fully turned, he presses my upper body forward. Leaning over, stretching my back, small whimpers escape me. He stops pushing when I'm almost folded in half, so I cross my legs to make it less uncomfortable.

Confused on what he's doing, I jump at the feel of a soft tongue. My eyes close as things low in my belly clench, that small telltale burn of arousal. This is not going to end well. I try sitting back up, but his hand remains firm, holding me in place.

His tongue feels almost hot compared to the cool water as he swirls it lazily. Reaching low, a sensual heat moves over my spine. I feel so confused, unsure of what I should be doing. Knowing I should be fighting to get away, but at the same time not wanting to.

He moves closer, hot tongue pressing deeper into tender muscles. It feels really good, yet so bad; feeling like I'm betraying both myself and my sister. One hand is firm against my upper spine, the others' fingertips tickle across my skin in small caresses.

The near-constant clenching in the center of my body causes it to weep. I feel ashamed yet thrilled. My eyes fill with tears as I become unsure of myself. The shivering from the adrenaline had stopped, but it starts up again.

His ministrations ease sore muscles, heal the bruises, and fill me with confusion. This goes on for another five or so minutes, then the hand holding me down slips up to my shoulder, carefully pulling me into an upright position. Fingertips had been roaming around my back, causing shivers and goosebumps. Deftly running them over the sides of my breasts as they roamed, which in doing so had caused my nipples to tighten, bringing both pleasure and fear. 

Moving so I can clench my thighs tight together, I look everywhere but at him, standing at the first chance I get. Nicolaus also stands, if a bit slower than I had. Deciding I've been in the water long enough, I hurry out. Snatching up a towel and wrapping myself in it, the thought of a child hiding under her blankets flashes through my head.

He comes out leisurely after turning off the water. Beads of moisture fall over the soft contours of his belly, leading lower. Raising an arm and running fingers through his wet hair, the muscles in his arm and chest clench. My eyes snap away from the mirrors where I'd been watching his reflection.

The Vampire's eyes had been closed, but by the expression on his face, my guess is he saw me ogling him. So caught up in berating myself, I fail to notice him walk up behind me. He presses close, his face tucking into my neck. I close my eyes, fists clenching at my sides.

Hands touch onto my shoulders, then slide down each arm to my own. Deft fingers open mine just to twine his in them. My breathing picks up, as does my heart. Soft kisses are placed in the hollow of my throat as he has our arms wrap around my middle.

"Nicolaus..."

My voice is low, strained. Body wanting something that it shouldn't. With the way our limbs are, they hold my towel on, he, however, does not have one. His hard frame nudges me forward, closer to the sinks. Once pressed firmly into the counter, I can really feel just how hard his body is.

"I can't..."

I don't sound very convincing, even to my own ears. My hands squeeze his tight as he rubs lips up my neck, playing his fangs over the thick vein that lay underneath. A sharp intake of breath seems to urge him on. Keeping my eyes closed tightly as his tongue makes a foray up and behind my ear, I'm at a loss for what to do.

Nicolaus leans into me, bending me damn near over the sink, fear really starts to kick in now as our arms stretch towards the mirrors in front of us. His soft kisses have moved to the back of my neck under my hair. So not fair. My breath hitches, body pulsing in heat while his tongue swirls circles at my nape.

"Nicolaus, there are a few things that need your attention right now. We have a small problem."

Saved by his dog, who would have guessed. 

Nicolaus sighs, his forehead laying at the top of my spine. His hand's release mine slowly, which go right to my towel and hold it as I inch out from under him. The shimmying would have been funny if it weren't me doing it.

He stands upright regretfully, judging by his face, which then starts rolling into agitation. I take a couple of steps away, holding on religiously to my towel. Orange eyes follow me, he actually reaches for me when Anthony clears his throat. My eyes fly to the Werewolf.

He's not spitting hatred at me, but he's not happy either. Wonder if my whole performance earlier earned me some respect.

Nah.

The naked man's reaching stops, dragging in a deep breath before he turns and heads out. I let out my own rush of air when they leave the room. The door in the bedroom sounds twice then quiet. Not like I have any clothes that I need to get to, so I keep the towel as I walk out. So much for being able to leave and explore, I don't dare to now. 

The female Vamp had actually sent someone after me.

I snort aloud. Not like it got her very far. I startle hard when I see someone by the door, but calm instantly when I see who it is. Did they really think leaving her with me was going to keep anyone else away? What's a submissive supposed to do? Bleed for me? Just gives me someone I have to protect.

The girl is sitting in the normal pose for the 'slaves'. My heart still clenches at that word. Head down and everything, black hair is pulled back, loincloth, and nipple clamps in place.

"You can relax, Avina, please. I would call us friends and friends aren't subservient to each other."

Actually, they probably are in her world, but not in mine. Even if I have to make my own, dammit. She looks up, a smile lifting her lips.

"I'm glad you're alright. The last time I had seen you, you were pretty...rough. I was frightened for you, but there was nothing I could do."

She slips me a secret sly smile as she leans forward.

"I saw what you did to Max's face, many of the female servants have, and they privately rejoice. He's known to be really rough and cruel with the women he takes to his bed. No one here mourns for him, except maybe that lady Vampire."

I nod, my lips set in grim lines.

"Yeah, he said as much that she'd sent him. Said that she was keeping Nicolaus from getting to me to 'save' me."

I snort, the words he had used still putting a bad taste in my mouth.

"I can take care of myself. Mostly. I've been practicing on both a Vampire and a Werewolf. I'm getting better all the time."

My bravado can only take me so far though, and that had been close. Looking into Avina's hazel eyes, they fairly sparkle at me.

"You practice on them? And they let you?"

I shrug and look off to the side.

"I never asked, so I wouldn't go so far as to them 'letting' me. I've made both bleed heavily though. Anthony more so lately. Ever since I was changed I feel stronger, more empowered, more able to protect myself, and not be a victim. I take advantage whenever I can. Nicolaus did teach me a bit about being a cat while in that form. Hard to do much when you can't speak."

I stop talking when she looks confused, her ivory skin having shadows play over it. Those are some pretty hearty candles.

"You don't have a mental bond with your Maker? I thought that's what was going on before was him doing some kind of punishment. I should have known he wasn't though by his face. He looked worried, almost scared."

My eyes widen at that. Scared? Nicolaus? She must have read his face wrong. Worried I can understand, not over me, but what had been causing it.

"I doubt he was scared, he and I don't have that kind of relationship. Mental bond? What do you mean?"

I have an idea of what she's talking about since it would seem my sister and I have one. Was I supposed to have one with the Vamp? I shiver lightly. He and I are on thin ice as it is, being in each other's minds would make things even worse. I'd never get any peace.

"It appeared like you were being attacked, so I just assumed. The mental bond that all Vampires share with their Makers? You should be able to talk to each other that way. That you don't is really strange."

"Is this mental bond just the ability to talk to each other or is there more to it?"

Having telepathy could be handy at some point I'm sure, but if it just works with one person then not so much. Reading minds would really be great. Her motion catches my attention from my daydreaming, shifting on her knees and looking uncomfortable talking about it.

I climb onto the middle of the bed and pat next to me for her to join me. She looks shocked, getting up slowly before she joins me. She's really gonna have to stop being so weird about my being civil. Her bird-like limbs make me nervous that she'll break, even if I barely touch her.

She sits next to me tentatively, sitting being on her knees as she sits everywhere else. I shake my head, getting more comfortable. Crossing my legs in front of me, the towel's big enough to give me the room to do so. I could wrap the darn thing around me at least twice and still have room.

"I don't know too much about it, all I've heard is that you're to have one with him once he changes you. Every person turned has different abilities, aside from the strength and senses you get almost immediately. It's said that the reason the blood exchanges are so painful is because the blood is already changing one's insides."

I nod encouragingly, kinda already knew that from personal experience, thanks. She might tell me a bit more about being undead than Nicolaus will. He's determined to make me dependent on him for everything.

The whole different abilities part, do I have any? My memory flashes on when I first woke here, the broken chain, and a shocked Nicolaus.

"I don't really know much else, I'm sorry. The patrons coming here aren't exactly looking for conversation."

Well, so much for learning anything more. Can't blame her though, I don't see the people coming here wanting to talk either. My fingers comb through my hair, getting it tamed as best I can, though not sure why I'm bothering. Won't be staying human for much longer, not safe to.

"Do you know that woman's name? She's awful, smells worse than a French whore."

Granted I don't know what a French whore smells like, but anything is better than that cloying shit.

"I do not, I've only seen her a few times since you guys showed up, actually. Don't recall seeing her before that. I've seen her walking around with Max, they're usually pawing at each other in the hallways. I'm not sure what bloodlines they come from either, I haven't seen them shift at all. I think she wears her scents like that to hide her own yet call attention to her looks."

As daft as that sounds, it actually sounds legit and has me nodding.

Eyes keep going to her neck. I don't know when the last time I fed was, my mind starts to wander to how her blood had tasted last time, and she looks over at me as if sensing a predator stalking her. Not seeming to mind at all, she cocks her head, her eyes staying on mine. I blush and try to look away, but I can smell the sweetness. It makes my mouth water. Clenching my hands into fists, I make myself look away.

"It's okay, I freely offer. You said we were friends, right? I trust you. I've fed you before, you asked me if you could again, and I'd said yes."

Don't understand why she trusts me when I'm not sure I trust myself. I have to tell myself that I should feed now while I can so I'll be strong if need be. Planning ahead is a good thing, right? I reach for her, and she comes willingly.

Since I'm not starving as I'd been before, I'm able to be more aware of what I'm doing. Pulling her close as if a lover, I rise to my knees in front of her as an arm snakes around her frame, the other going up behind to cup her head. Tucking my face into her neck, I inhale deeply, I get a random urge to toy with her, but I push it down viciously.

My tongue slips out to touch on her neck so she knows I'm about to bite. Sinking fangs deep, I try to remain on platonic ground, not trying to come off as being sensual, even when she shudders as if with pleasure. I count in my head, paying attention to the feel of the blood itself and tuning myself to her heartbeat.

Drawing from her at a normal pace, I get to just over two minutes in my head before her blood needs a stronger pull, her heart making just a little extra pump. Drawing back, my tongue swipes over the pinpricks, I can't help but smile, knowing that if I keep to a system, then I won't be hurting who I'm feeding from.

Pulling back, my hands fall away, her eyes open drowsily as she smiles.

"I think you are the gentlest Vampire I've ever met. You take such care into not hurting me. Others aren't horrible, they just use more pressure, draw deeper, not much caring if they take too much. It's nice to not feel like a blood bag."

I choke and swear I almost naze blood at her term, going so far as to raise a hand to my face to check if I did. She giggles. Actually giggles. Dear lord.

"If you ask me, if someone is willingly offering themselves to you, then it's your responsibility to take care of that person. Granted a human wouldn't hug a cow while chewing on it, but a Vampire should be more conscious of the fact that who they're feeding on doesn't need to be in pain. I've just proven to myself that I can do so."

I can't help but smile again, pride welling up. When I look into her eyes, she's looking at me as if I'm naive. I frown and ask her why she's looking at me like that.

"Not all are like you. You have to remember, you're all predators. I'm sure as you age, your views will change."

I shake my head but don't bother arguing, not if she's looking at me like that. Figure her outlook is like it is because of being jaded and used too hard. I'm sure if I had her past I'd see things differently too.

"Did Nicolaus mention what they were doing or when they'd be back?"

I ask to determine how much time I have, already starting to go stir crazy locked in a room again. She shakes her head in a negative. So helpful. Thinking about flying the coop again reminds me of who all had been in the room earlier.

"Hey, Avina? Do you know that really tall guy? He's a lion I think."

"I do, sort of. He's a Clan lion. He comes around every now and then to make sure no one is trying to sell Clan Shifters here. They've had some of their people come up missing, I don't think I've ever actually caught his name though. He's nice, works with my Mistress, nothing like the regulars here. He seems to have taken a liking to you, did you know that?"

My eyes widen, acting shocked when I'm not really. Not with the way he had acted when I first saw him, almost coming to blows with Nicolaus and offering his 'protection'. She goes on after I shake my head, giving a confused look, or what I hope was one.

"Yeah, he was asking around after the first incident with that woman, but he was hearing things before that from the servants talking about your escaping and leading your Werewolf on a merry chase. We all got a kick out of it, especially when it became apparent that you were doing it on purpose. He would get so mad, puffing like a bull and running into things."

She smiles at the memory, I do too. Although everyone knowing I had been doing it intentionally kind of sucks. Means I was being that transparent, and more than likely Anthony saw that as well and that's why he's always so angry at me. Part of it anyway. Eh, he deserves it.

"How much can you carry?"

I ask her kinda out of the blue, her startled and confused expression is almost comical. I can't stop a small laugh and smile.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because I'm feeling cooped up and want to leave the room, but I don't want to be accused of trying to escape. Since I have no clothing and feel safer as a cat anyway, I figure the best way to prevent any misunderstandings is if you carry me."

She looks so astonished that I have to laugh again. Pretty sure no supernatural has asked her anything like this before. Not actually sure how much I weigh in cat form, but I don't think it's too much.

"Won't your Maker be mad if you aren't here when he gets back?"

Yes, he will, but I'm not telling her that.

"Nah, he doesn't mind that I'm out and about, he just wants someone with me so I'm not alone." 

She looks at me a little skeptically, and I don't blame her, since I'm pretty much lying through my teeth, but I'm tired of being cooped up in these damn rooms. I wish I could go outside, but I doubt that will ever happen. I give her my best innocent face.

"Besides, he's asked for you twice now for me, right? So he trusts you to be with me. If anything does happen to where someone starts messing with us, we'll come right back here. If not able to do that, I'll keep them busy while you run to get someone. That sound okay?"

I cross my imaginary fingers within my body, hoping she'll do this. If not I'd have to boot her out or something and leave while still stark naked. Call me crazy, but in a bordello, that doesn't sound like a good idea. I know we were  _ supposed  _ to be keeping a low profile and in hiding, but everyone here seems to already know about me.

Not much hiding can be done after everything I've done. Not to mention I'm sure that bitch Vamp is spreading all sorts of trash, she seems the type to. Wish I knew what was done to her after I left the room.

"That female Vamp, after everything that happened earlier, what happened to her? She'd be the only one I can think of to cause us any problems."

"I don't know, she was gone when I was called in. The Mistress had been amused at what you said, but she won't be able to keep turning a blind eye, you have to be careful."

I nod earnestly, my fingers twisting in my lap as I get more and more antsy. She sees this and sighs, her shoulders drooping. I'd feel sorry for her and rescind my going out, but I really can't stay in here. I'll start going nuts.

"If I'm too heavy to carry, I promise to stay right next to you. We'll go to the kitchen or something. I miss the smells of food."

Food.

I miss food. The smells, tastes, textures. Chocolate. I hope I don't start actually craving it, 'cause there's no way I can eat it, then regurgitate it. That would totally ruin the memory of its goodness for me.

Wait, what about suckers? Lollipops and hard candies? Could I get away with stuff like that? I'll have to ask Nicolaus or try to find out myself. It's a must. A need. Not a want, but a full-blown need. I even nod to myself absently, totally lost in my own head.

"Did you hear me? I said I'll do it. But you have to promise that we will come back here if things look too dangerous."

That puts a little damper on things but I eagerly incline my head. Willing to promise damn near anything at this point. I just hope her idea of dangerous isn't that ridiculous.

I start shifting right away, forgetting that I'm still wrapped in a towel. It falls away rather easily though from my shrinking. My back gives a couple of small twinges, but nothing horrible, think it's more in my head than anything else, and more memory of a tongue than of pain. Kicking it away from me when I'm finished, I move closer to the small woman.

I look up at her and meow, my eagerness making me jumpy. The girl looks at me as if she's trying to figure out how to pick me up. Times like now I wish I did have telepathy, would make things so much easier.

Moving to the edge of the bed, she loops her arms under my chest and behind my back legs. Looking up at her as she experimentally lifts me, Avina almost flings me over her head from her overcompensating for the weight I don't have.

Claws grip hold of her automatically, without thought. Retracting them immediately when I see her wince, she starts apologizing profusely. I headbutt her chin to let her know I'm not mad, then she tries again.

It takes us a few minutes, but we find she has no trouble in lifting or carrying me. For being so thin, she's pretty strong. Once we're able to get into a position that we're both fine on, we head out on our adventure.

Trouble, here I come. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Kierra**

  
  


The morning after the last day of the full moon, I wake with a start, cold sweat covering my hot skin as I lay gasping. Shooting upright to start panicking when I can't move easily, I fight with the blanket for a few seconds before realizing what it is. Holding still and just breathing, I'm able to get myself under control. Looking around, I'm in my basement, tangled up in the corner where I have a bunch of pillows and blankets as a make-shift nest. I don't see Bastion anywhere, thank God.

The basement door is open, which means he's already gotten up and went somewhere. I see my robe draped over the railing on the stairs and have to smile. Sometimes I don't know who is taking care of who.

I look down at myself, naked and covered in fear sweat. A nightmare. My hands go over my face. I haven't had nightmares this bad in years, yet lately, I seem to be getting them left and right.

Pulling the blanket off, I try to remember what the dream had been about, but draw a blank. I might get snippets of it throughout the day outta nowhere if something jogs them free. I stand carefully and go to my robe, the thick and long blue cotton fluffiness goes to my calves.

I need a shower. I stink. You know it's bad when you can smell yourself. Even worse when you can tell distinct smells like fear or arousal. Fear has a pungency to it. To a predator, it smells good when coming from prey. But from oneself, not so much. Gonna have to make a trip to the laundromat soon.

I hurry to my room, get a change of clothes, then hightail it to the bathroom. Not sure I like having males in the house, they make things complicated. Turning the water on, I think about those very males.

Remembering that I was going to make a call today for Bastion, the question is, do I go there or ask her to come here? I hang up my robe and get into the shower, also need to talk to Asher about what happened with the replacing of the markings.

Not going to talk about everything, some things don't need to be known by anyone. My insides clench hard as I recall what had happened. Bastion hadn't brought up the blood on my thighs, either he didn't notice or he knew not to ask. Hell, from the situation I found him in, he probably knew what it was from.

Have a feeling he did notice, from some of the looks I've caught him giving me. Small glances of remembered and shared pain. When I had woken from passing out, I immediately took a shower and stayed in there for quite a while.

I'd hide in the house when Asher was around, not allowing him to come inside. I'd feel brushes in my mind, but I'd slam up a wall. Don't know if it worked or not, as he never pushed. I again come to the conclusion that I lean on him too much, expecting him to know all the answers.

Scrubbing the nightmare off my skin, I settle on telling him that he doesn't have to remain here if he doesn't want to, that he can leave. That it might be better if he does since I seem to keep drawing or causing trouble. Hot tears burn behind my eyes at the thought of him leaving though. Asher seems to have become my rock, the one I look to, and the only other I know that can help with the mess that has become my life.

Which is sad when I think about it. Scowling harshly at the bar of soap in my hand. I've not looked to a male for help in a very long time, not depending on anyone but myself since I moved out from my mother’s, wanting to prove to myself and others that I could do it and be successful on my own.

Faline had come to me a couple years ago, having gotten into a big fight with mom and needing a place to crash and cool down. She ended up staying and made up with mom after some time passed for them both to chill out. It was rocky between us at the beginning, having to relearn how to live with the other.

Rinsing the shampoo from my messed up hair, I pull my thoughts from the past. Need to focus on the present right now, need to get a hold of Ava for Bastion. Hopefully, she'll be able to help him more than I can. Or at least give me clues on what to do.

She has a daughter about his age, she knows how to talk to kids, I don't. I'm really bad with kids. Hell, most times I can't stand them. Ava also has several horses, they're supposed to be therapeutic, right?

Ava and I have been friends since second grade. I'd ended up leaving, being bounced from school to school, so we lost touch for many years. Meeting up again completely by chance when we were around...I wanna say thirteen.

We kept in touch on and off after that for the next few years till we met up again at a brand new school that had recently opened. Then I changed schools again. Well, we both did, as that school was a middle school and we went to different high schools.

Making sure all the conditioner is rinsed out of my hair, I turn off the water and get out, blotting myself with a towel and looking into the mirror. My eyes roam over my changed features. Can't make up my mind if I like the hair or not.

The colors of red and silver in my hair remind me of an old high school's pride colors. That first year there had been brutal, if you can call it that. I was only there for half the semester, the other half was homeschooling.

Even for the first half of the year, I was mostly skipping or hiding in the library. One of the most screwed up things? I had taken Latin as my language, mom thinking it was stupid because it was a 'dead language'.

Having already taken Spanish previously and failing miserably, I wasn't wanting to continue with it, but Latin was something I thought would be cool. While there, I was getting it with no problem, but when I was being home-schooled however, the teacher they sent me didn't know it, so couldn't teach it to me.

They sent me a woman that wasn’t qualified to be a teacher. Half my classes she had problems with, so I ended up failing that whole year. I was then put into a 'Special Needs' school. Fucked up huh? I thought so too, at first.

I have what they referred to as a 'Behavioral Disorder', so I was placed into a much smaller setting. Much smaller meaning a drastic change. I went from a mainstream high school of over five thousand kids to a rinky-dink building out in the boonies that held a hundred at most.

My lips curve up as I recall the years I spent there. Pulling my clothes on and grabbing everything dirty and tossing them into the hamper, all the dirty clothes from my room, my sisters', the few things of Bastion's, and the sweat-soaked blankets downstairs get stuffed inside it. Everything gets hauled, both the large hamper and basket, to my jeep when both are full.

Heading back in and going to the fridge for something to drink, I only now realize that I'm still barefoot. I shrug my shoulders and think back to the three years I had spent at Skyview Center. I smile again. It was small and I thought myself a badass.

That school was where I'd met Tristan. Speaking of which, I should probably give him a call. Make sure he hasn't been anywhere near here lately. Although if he had, I'm sure Asher would have mentioned something.

Tristan hadn't come in till a year later, by then I had established who I was. Everyone in that school knew me. Not because of any bad reason, but because I identified with them so well. When they had problems, instead of being taken to ISS or OSS by the teachers or aids, they were brought to me, some anyway.

I'd be asked to get pulled from class so I could calm whoever it was. There were always a few that I couldn't help, but most I could. Every student there was either B.D. like me, or L.D., those with learning disabilities.

The teacher I had my first year there helped get me back on track with my school work, even made it so I was able to make up that year with no problem and pass the current one I was supposed to be in, so I could graduate on time. I owe that woman a lot. She was only there for the one year, and during that time she spoiled me. I was a major 'teacher's pet'.

I snort into my orange juice on accident, not paying attention. Setting the glass down carefully, I grab some paper towels and clean my mess. It wasn't my fault that the woman loved me. She saw what she wanted to see in me; which was a happy-go-lucky straight-A student who could do no wrong.

That had caused some friction between me and other students, but once they'd seen I was not what she seemed to think I was, I was then considered alright. A 'one of them' type thing. It's not that I was lying to her, she just had a huge pair of rose-colored glasses when it came to me.

I was also one of maybe ten total female students there. Talk about wolves on the scent, the males in that school got ridiculous with their attentions. It was to one of those males that I had given my 'technical' virginity to.

My head lays on the table, then proceeds to thump on it a few times. Let's hear it for stupid horny teenagers. So much went wrong in that relationship, and should never have happened in the first place.

My scores in that place were one of the highest with ten others. His, on the other hand, were one of the lowest.

Head bangs a few more times, then raises for a drink.

The first year there is when I met Ryder, but everyone called him Rye. Turns out he was _dating_ Ava. How's that for a small world? Not only _dating_ but _pregnant_ with his baby.

He and I became friends, along with a few others. The following year I met Tristan, who joined our circle. Those last two years with him were the funniest ever. The teachers said we'd go at it like an old married couple. We didn't look at each other that way though, we just became the best of friends.

I had a bad habit of arguing; I loved to do it. That's how I'd end up in trouble most times, because I was arguing with one teacher or another over something. Lovely Tristan however, would give me what I needed and would argue back with me.

My last two years there I had the same teacher, another amazing woman. She didn't have a stick up her ass like some of the others did, she would actually joke around with us. That last year had been tough on Tristan though.

He had the habit of when he would get real mad, he'd shave his head. No big deal, but another student there was always butting heads with him. One of those that liked pulling the race card for every little imagined slight. He liked calling Tristan a skinhead.

It had got to the point that not even I could keep him calm. Out in the boonies, yet he would leave school and walk home. A few of the students liked doing that, but he didn't usually. Not unless things had gotten so bad that he didn't trust himself around people, so he'd remove himself from the situation. Which, if you ask me, was the best and most mature thing he could do.

A lot of the male adults there were really cool, trying to be supportive and as helpful as they could while still remaining professional. When a normally chill and well-behaved student went walking, they'd go and try to talk them into coming back instead of having the police called. Which wasn't that common, but still happened.

I take another drink of my juice, finding the glass empty. I look into it for a moment before getting another. The last year that I graduated, it was only me and one other. I was valedictorian. Which frankly sucked because I hate crowds, let alone speaking in front of one. I frankly dislike people in general, which just makes things all around all sorts of screwy.

That was also the year I started hanging with Ava a lot more. Going to parties she hosted, getting drunk or high, and passing out on her floor. Getting cottonmouth, yet wanting bread and peanut butter. I smile into my glass, not really seeing its contents as I reminisce.

By that time she had already had her daughter, Lily, who was kept away from the adults' extracurricular activities. That girl had the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. She was the one child I fell in love with aside from family. Which is really saying something when I can't stand kids.

Lily, and Bastion of course. Lily's father had eventually split but stayed on good terms with most everyone, he had moved away last I'd heard. Tristan has stuck around. We don't hang out as much due to conflicting schedules, but I think with everything that's going on now, that's a good thing. He doesn't need to get pulled in or exposed to this craziness.

Ava and I still hang out when we can. I'm an artist and a writer, she's a beautician and tattoo artist. Most of mine are from her. Ryder had bought me one on my graduation. It's small, but still greatly appreciated.

My glass is empty again. Getting up and rinsing it out, I decide that I need to face things in the here and now and stop dwelling on past things, as much as possible anyway. First things first; Asher and Bastion, who I can vaguely hear out back. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Kierra**

  
  


Stomach growling, pit stops are made at cupboards to scrounge up anything edible. It's pretty clear that I need to go grocery shopping, can't be put off much longer. My belly wholeheartedly agrees, but I'm good at ignoring things...sometimes.

Retrieving socks and a pair of boots, I miss the ones I lost at that snake pit. Pulling different ones on, grabbing my wallet, charged phone, and keys, I go out back. Before I get to the door, I open my wallet, making sure I have a picture of Faline. Having it to flash around might get me some answers somewhere.

I do, granted it's a year old, but she hasn't changed really at all since then. Done stalling, I open the door. Bastion is on his favorite perch; leaning against one of the pillars and Asher is sitting on his haunches next to him.

"Hey kiddo, thanks for putting my robe out for me. Was thinking to myself earlier on who was taking care of who. Think it's safe to say the last few days, you've been  _ my _ protector."

His cheeks darken in a blush before he looks away, unable to hide the pride on his face. His coat is half-zipped, revealing the sweater he has underneath. New jeans look uncomfortable as they're still kinda stiff, booted feet are crossed in front of him before stretching his legs out.

Before I can address Asher, Bastion turns back to me with dark sad eyes. Well, shit. What did I say wrong? Kids are hard.

"I failed you that night though, I didn't know what to do to help. All that blood on you, I was afraid when you fell downstairs, you wouldn't get back up. All I did was sit there with your head in my lap. Then you stayed so withdrawn."

Ahh, I see now. I pull myself up onto the railing, making him move his legs and catching his blue eyes with my green ones.

"What you did Bastion was perfect, and what I needed right then. I had gotten into a fight with a really, really big ugly wolf. He got some licks in, but I think I hurt him more. He's gonna be limping for awhile, even with Werewolf healing abilities."

I breathe on my knuckles then rub them on my chest in a mocking gesture, waggling my eyebrows at him to get him to laugh and know that I'm fine. On the outside anyway. I dodge the withdrawn part.

"Speaking of which, Asher, I need your help but I don't want to lean on you so much for everything. If you don't wish to stay, then you don't have to. I'll understand, I know you're still looking for the Vampire from your past."

I'm babbling there at the end, so I shut up, looking into the wolf's ocean eyes even though I want to look every but there, trying hard not to fidget in my nervousness. Nervous he'll want to leave, nervous that he won't. I'm so messed up.

He tilts his head, gaze holding amusement. I frown, not understanding. His tongue comes out and lolls as if he's laughing at me. My frown turns into a scowl, which only brings his voice in my head, low laughter at my fidgeting and trying to hide from him.

_ "I told you I'd help you find your sister, I hold to my word. I may leave sometime after, but for now, I'll stay. Besides, you're always getting into trouble. You'll need me to pull you out _ ."

I snort, but he's right. Warmth fills me. I send him my gratitude in a warm smile, he inclines his head.

"Speaking of trouble, I need you to do some remarking for me. I kinda went a little nuts in trying to wipe out his scent. I couldn't help it."

My shoulders shrug, but I still feel guilty. Asher had gone out of his way to help me, and I made things worse by advertising my whereabouts. The black wolf winks at me, tongue still hanging out.

_ "Already done. When you returned that night, I went through and remarked everything. Tends to help when you can piss on things, your ripping up his scenting helped a lot _ ."

I narrow my eyes as I look him over. Is it possible that he was that black shadow that helped me that night? Why didn't he make himself known? I send him a questioning feeling through my mind before thinking about it, then hurriedly look away. I don't want to know if he knows what happened.

He returns the feeling of comfort, of knowing but also an understanding. Anger on my behalf as well as guilt that he didn't make it in time to prevent it. My throat closes and tears burn. I blink them away before they can fall. Bastion knows something's going on but doesn't ask.

My mind picks up a memory of when Asher and I first met, he had said he had precognition. I whisper questions directly to him in my head.

_ "Asher, you told me you have precognition, have you not seen anything since you got to me at that house? _ "

He shakes his head, eyes closing.

_ "They aren't consistent. It's more random visions than precog, I can't call them to me. The night my wife had died, I'd seen nothing. Years will go by between glimpses of what can happen. If I hadn't been given the ability when Changed, I'd say someone was sending them to me _ ."

Shaking my head, I exhale a long breath, then clasp my hands together in front of me.

"Well boys and girls, err, wolf. We're going on a field trip. I have someone I want you to meet Bastion, she's really important to me. I think you'll find her quite amazing."

I feel the discontent and denial from both of them at the same time. I raise an eyebrow and look at them both. Asher's tongue retreats back into his jaws, teeth snapping at me. I furrow my brows and clear my throat.

"Alright, what's the problem?"

Bastion looks at me with fear, causing my heart to clench painfully. His look becoming one of betrayal and pain. How could I think giving him to Ava would help? He's lost enough in his life, I don't want him to totally withdraw because I can't handle the responsibility.

"Oh, Bastion, no. I'm not leaving you there. I will admit I had thought about it, but because I thought it would be better for you, not because I wanted to be rid of you."

I get to my feet and go to him, knowing touching is taboo but unable to stop. His eyes had fallen to look into his lap, pressing himself hard into the pillar. I wrap my arms around him and pull his small frame to me.

Hot tears fall down my cheeks as I bury my hand in his hair, laying my head over his. My heart twists painfully within my chest as I try to explain myself while holding him tight.

"I'm so messed up right now Bastion, and I don't even know where to begin to help you. I know I'm not what you need. You need someone who knows what they're doing. I feel like I fail you at every turn. I would love for you to stay with me, but I don't know if that's what's best for you. Please try to understand."

My arms tighten around him, tucking him tight to me as I talk low into his hair. Have to stop talking several times to try and breathe through my hot tears. Asher pushes close, lending support.

"The three of us make quite the crazy threesome, don't we? Please, Bastion. I'm just trying to do right by you."

The hand buried in his hair lets go to smooth over it. The thick blond hair smells of soap and a mixture of the fear coming from him, so I press my lips into his hair and keep trying.

"I'm so lost myself, I don't know what I'm doing. In attempting to  _ not _ hurt you, I seem to keep finding ways to do it. Please bear with me. The three of us seem to be kind of floundering around, drawn to each other but no idea how to really help one another. I failed you and Asher feels like he failed me."

I pull back, trying to coax him to look at me. The tear tracks flowing down his face make me feel lower than dirt.

"I had told you I'd let you choose how you want to do this, yet I keep butting in trying to do what I think is best. I wholeheartedly apologize, I'm not used to having kids around me, I have no idea what I'm doing."

He mumbles at me, and I have to smile. 'No kidding' is definitely right. Rubbing thumbs over his cheeks to wipe away the tears, I then dip in to place a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I have no right to ask, but, give me another chance? I'll probably falter many more times, I won't lie. When I do, just call on Asher to set me straight, okay?"

I say it with a smile, being more than half-serious. Feeling the wolf in my head, it's almost like he's rubbing against the inner walls of my brain. Weird...but comforting. Bastion and I look into each other's faces.

He looking into mine for truth, and me looking to him for understanding. He bobs his head at me, a smile crossing his face and a mischievous glint creeps into his eyes. I know I'm in for it now.

"You make a better sister than a mom. You go back and forth between the two, and that's when you get all bumbled up. You, me, and even Asher, if he wants, we take care of each other. We make a good team."

I smile, laughter soon following. The boy definitely has me pegged right. I know how to be a sister, I don't know how to be a parent. My arms drop from around him, but I get a surprise when he wraps his around me.

Warmth fills me, both my own and Asher's. After Bastion and I get our hugs in, we both share a conspirators smile. Hopping from his perch, we both descend on the black wolf. Wrapping our arms around him, both of us burying our faces into his fur.

The Werewolf startles and tries to stand, but we have him trapped. The embarrassment coming off him in waves causes both me and Bastion to laugh. The vision of a blushing wolf goes through our heads, and sure enough, the pale skin inside his ears turns a pale shade of rose.

My wolf kicks up and has me nuzzling his fur before I pull back. My own blush making my face hot as I turn away, standing hurriedly and making as if I'm wiping away tears. I think I hide it from the boy, but the midnight wolf can smell and read body signals much better than I can. He gives me the illusion that he doesn't know what I'm doing, but I can  _ feel  _ that he knows.

"I still want to go to Ava's though. She's always been someone I can go to when I need advice or a shoulder to cry on. I would like you both to come and meet her. She has a daughter around your age Bastion, I think you'll like her. She's quite mouthy."

I smirk, knowing that even though she isn't mine, a lot of her mannerisms are from me. To Ava's everlasting annoyance as a mother, having 'Wulfy' around was not always a good thing.

"Oh yeah, because of a lot of the art I've done and because I was, am, enamored by wolves and have been since before Lily was born, they both call me Wulfy. Figure I put it out there now so there's no confusion when we get there."

I can feel the reddening of my cheeks. That's what all of Ava's friends know me as, too. Hearing my real name won't ring a bell, but as soon as 'Wulfy' is mentioned, they knew who's being talked about. Made quite a few introductions really awkward, to say the least.

Both Bastion and Asher just look at me for a moment before giving big, toothy smiles. Dorks. I roll my eyes as my own smile creeps up. We all walk around the house heading for my car, forgetting about the laundry till I see it. Measuring in my head, I figure everyone will fit.

With Bastion being so small, he gets the back, while the big wolf jumps into the front seat with no problem. My jeep has detachable windows for the sides, they're off at the moment, but I'll have to put them on soon since it's really starting to get brisk out. Not to mention the child I'll be having in it.

I don't worry about it right now since he's enclosed between a big hamper and a basket. His coat is thick enough to keep away any chill.

"Oh yeah, also got laundry to do. It needed to be done before this all happened, so I can't get away with putting it off anymore. I'll see if Ava will let me use her machines. I'm sure she will though, that woman doesn't know how to say no to me."

With that, we leave. Asher's so big that he fills the seat with no problem. I tease him that we're going to have to belt him in. He just bares his teeth at me, causing Bastion to laugh.

Ava has a small farm inside the grounds of Rock Cut State Park. Her land kisses one of the lakes and she owns her own dock. No boat though. Between being a well-known beautician and doing tattoos, she's pretty well off. She's one of those that are highly recommended.

Highly recommended meaning she is  _ that  _ good. I've seen her do tattoos on bikers, lawyers, musicians, and even a hush-hush cover-up for one of the city's ex-mayors. Like me, she loves what she does. The job not feeling as such when she makes friends with regulars.

From what I've heard, she had recently helped a local band design their logo. Her tattoo art ranges from black and white realistic to colorful new age. Aside from the one she did on my shoulder of my nickname, all the others I have are tribal. Speaking of my shoulder, she's not going to be happy that her work is a little twerky.

I wince internally. Ava knows I'm damage-prone, but when it interferes with her masterpieces, I get an earful. Speaking of damage-prone, I feel myself frowning, eyes on the road as I weave through a couple of slow asses.

Ahh, lunch crowd. Great.

"Asher? How exactly do I explain you and Bastion? She knows all my family and she knows what a wolf looks like."

I look over at him as I say the last. Really annoyed I hadn't seen it the night he bit me. I blame poor lighting. He looks at me with a blank expression. Well, that's helpful.

Not.

"She also knows I'm not one for kids, so saying I'm babysitting won't work. Can definitely get away with saying I found you though, I seem to be known for taking in strays."

I look pointedly at him, he returns a wolfish grin.

We're coming up to where the land gets wild, untended, and tended both, having to go through some farmland before even getting to the outskirts of the park itself. Rock Cut State Park is huge, larger than any other in the state, clocking in at around 12,000 acres.

Always love coming out this way. Just like some of the area I'm in; it's peaceful. Many trees are showing as bald, some still stubbornly holding onto a few leaves, then there are the others, the ones that are in the pine family and bushy all year round.

The overgrowth is often so close together that it's a wall, a barrier keeping humans out. That's what it feels like at times anyway. It's so big that there are some houses within for those who help take care of the place. Most of it is kept original, but to the north, there is a large area sectioned off for camping and trails. Still curious as to how Ava got her place there, with a farm plot to boot.

After passing Anna Page Park, it's pretty much a straight shot to where we're going. Telling my passengers that we were almost there, the wolf beside me is getting antsy. Eyeballing him, I let him know if he pees in my car, he will be cleaning and sanitizing it. He snorts at me.

Ava owns three horses last I knew, she had gotten them from an auction out of town. Not exactly working horses though. More or less ones that others had no use for. Lily loves horses so to teach her responsibility, she's the one who takes care of them.

I slow as we pull up to the turnoff, her 'driveway' is a dirt road like mine, only hers is somewhere under a mile long. I catch sight of Bastion in my rear-view, peering around the basket to the pasture on our right. One of the horses is running along the fencing keeping them from the road. 

"I think that one's name is Shadow. Not because of his coloring, obviously, but the way he acted when he was brought here. He would follow Ava or Lily around when they were near. He's also the only male on this farm."

I'd slowed more once we pulled onto the small trail, giving Bastion a chance to see the beast. He is gorgeous, a middle-aged Palomino who has spunk and fire. He was auctioned off because his original owners didn't like his disposition.

I should show them mine.

Her vegetable plot is on our left side, a greenhouse full of herbs further back. Looks like she's not growing anything at this time. I know when she is she has a couple people coming in to help, usually kids from her friends earning money over the summer.

The horse seems to be racing us up to the house, running along the fence with Bastion smiling at it. Maybe Lily can give him a riding lesson. I look over to Asher when he sends a warning through my head.

His nose is in the air, sifting through the currents. I do the same, catching hints of something that smells off. Hard to detect under the horse manure being so strong, but I catch hints of feline. My brows furrow, Ava doesn't have cats or didn't when I was last here.

"I catch cat but there's something more. I can't distinguish what though."

He nods as if confirming something in his head.

_ "Big cat. Really big. I'm catching its markings along the fence line. Not mountain lion, I've come across a few of those before, this is different _ ."

A bolt of fear goes through me. Are they alright? I pick up my speed again, only a few hundred yards from the house now anyway. I can feel my body tighten as I call on some wolf muscle. My nails elongating into claws.

I see Lily in front of the house, sitting on a tree swing hanging from the giant next to the house. Ava is on her veranda looking toward us, her curviness hidden behind one of the chairs. I forgot to call.

Oops.

Seeing them both fills me with relief though, the extra muscle and claws receding. Ava's large white house with the wraparound porch calms me, but it's pulled back from the scent of cat being a lot stronger up here. I look around warily. Lily hops off her swing as I pull up and park, a large smile on her face. Ava, however, holds back before coming down, confusion on her face.

Just as I step out the girl jumps into my arms. I hug and smile at her, then try to pry loose so I can help Bastion out. Asher stays in the front seat, his eyes on Ava. A whiff coming off Lily really is confusing, she's covered in the scent of feline.

She seems to catch on to my body tensing as she steps away, weird part is she's sniffing me, her nose wrinkling. Bastion steps out slowly, staying to my right side, slightly behind me. As Ava comes closer it dawns on me. I don't know how I never saw it before, and I've known her practically my whole life.

My eyes close, bright green orbs hiding as she gets closer. The scent of cat wasn't coming from around me, or even from them having contact. It's coming  _ from  _ them. Sad eyes open as she stops in front of me, her usual hug absent. Her own stricken look speaks volumes. 

Lily breaks the ice for all of us.

"Wolfy, I love you, but you stink."


	28. Chapter 28

**Kierra**

  
  


I burst out laughing, an edge of hysteria to it. I look over at Asher, his eyes looking sad for me, knowing that I'm still mourning the world I was ripped from. Looking back to Ava, my mouth opens.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?"

She nods, still looking confused, worried. My arm wraps around Bastion as his goes around my waist.

"First though, I'd like you to meet a couple of friends that have helped me from going insane. This is Bastion. He is mine. The very large wolf over there is Asher."

Bastion's arm tightens as I refer to him as mine and Asher jumps out of the car as I mention him. He walks around and stands on my left side, acting almost bodyguardish. Ava gives the boy a smile and the wolf a nod.

"Shall we go sit so it's more comfortable? I'm guessing some serious heat has been going on."

I snort at the major understatement of that. Lily bounces back to her swing, her long hair dyed orange and red. Last time I was here it was blue and purple. Even Ava's hair, done up in some 'do right now, is dyed a black and orange.

We follow her up to the porch, several chairs spread around a patio table. I stay standing as she and Bastion sit, her across from me and he right next to me. That's my usual, not any posturing, I always stand for a few minutes since I spent enough time sitting while driving.

Asher sits next to me as well, pressing close. Probably picking up on my roiling emotions. My arms cross over my chest as I look over to my best friend, eyebrows raised.

"So, who goes first?"

I ask it flippantly, Ava winces at the sharp sounding lash.

"Kierra, I couldn't tell you, please believe me. I wanted to tell you so many times, I wanted to share the experience knowing how much you loved the idea of it being real."

She sighs and keeps going, I grab a chair and sit on the edge of it, knowing that this is probably going to take awhile.

"I was born this way. Back when we were young, you had so much going on that you didn't see how much school I missed, how many times I had to rush home. I'm a Shapeshifter and Shapeshifters that young will change with no warning. Many are home-schooled or go to a special school made for us. I was almost exposed so many times, but I was being used as an experiment to see if I could control it. Obviously, I failed. Shortly after you'd left, I had left also."

Her brown eyes glaze over in memory.

"I ended up going through an experience like yours, as you know, but that wasn't all of it. Not only had he gotten away, but my shifting became uncontrollable for years after, I was home-schooled during that time. Remember when we met up at that camp thing through the counselor's trip? That was my first time out in years. Many of the volunteer camp leaders were Shifters or Weres, able to hide me whenever a shift happened."

She takes a breath as I recall what she's mentioning. It was a child abuse victims camping-like trip, going to camp Lone Oak as a weekend thing. I can't believe I had forgotten so much of that.

"That camp had helped with the shifting, so I was able to go into mainstream schools for a while. Because of my inner cat, I tend to have...random moments of anger. That combined with skipping so much of school, I was sent to Regional, which was a lot like your Skyview, but different. Most things after that you know."

She sighs, looking so heartbroken. My Ava has the heart of a lion, but she's also a soft-heart. I never could stay upset with her for anything, and I'm rarely ever upset with her. Reaching forward, I take her clenched hands into mine, holding them as I offer a smile.

"Believe it or not, with all I've gone through, I know. I know you had to keep it hidden. Not just for your safety, but for mine as well. Don't be upset, love, at least not till after you hear my fucked up situation."

My attempt at humor does bring a smile to her, but I can still see the worry in her eyes. I look over my shoulder to Lily.

"Lily is like you isn't she? A Shifter?"

She nods, explaining further.

"Unlike the Were-animals, a Shifter is born, not made. Not too often does a child come from a human and Shifter mix. Lily is full blood, as Ryder is a Shifter, he's from a different clan though. When it comes to Shifter Clans, many go outside of their clan to reproduce."

She laughs, drawing her hands from mine as she wipes her face.

"Just like a human, I was young and stupid. Fell in love with a visiting Clans son and I got Lily out of it. He had to leave, that was one reason we broke up. We aren't betrothed at birth or anything, at least our Clans weren't. My clan actually isn't from here either, they're much further north."

At my eager questioning gaze, she smiles. She knows what I'm dying to know, and being a pain in procrastinating about it.

"Lily and I are snow leopards. Since Ryder's visiting Clan had left, it is just her and I. Mom has gone back north."

Snow leopards. Holy shit. I guess when she says north, she means  _ way  _ north. My smile is ridiculously big.

"No shit? Snow mews? No wonder you were always so fond of them. Actually, really thinking about it, a lot of stuff you've done over the years makes a lot more sense now."

I can't help my excitement. I look over to Bastion and mouth the words ' _ snow leopard _ ' to draw him in. He smiles, a look of wonder on his face as he looks between Ava and Lily, who has gone over to the fence where Shadow is grazing.

My smile slowly wilts, knowing she's wanting to know my side now. I draw further back into the chair. Reaching out and burying my hand into Asher's neck, he noses my leg but then looks back over to Ava.

"So? Tell me what happened with you? I know most times it's not exactly a lovely nibble with hugs and kisses. Where's Faline? Does she know?" 

At the mention of Faline, a sob escapes me, unable to hold it back. My eyes drop as I try to get control over myself. Ava looks startled with the beginnings of horror dawning. I shake my head.

"As far as I know, and I refuse to think otherwise, she's alive. She's just not with me. Do you remember what her favorite thing to write and roleplay was?"

She nods, then realization creeps in, and she looks at me in horror again, a hand going over her mouth. I can hear the denial in her catch of breath.

"Over a week ago now I think..."

I look to Asher for confirmation and he nods. Christ.

"Almost two weeks ago Faline and I had gone for a walk to check out a new store that opened in the mall. Earlier that day she'd asked if we could go meet a friend of hers, but I'd said no. The checking out of the store was my apology for my abruptness with her."

Not even Asher or Bastion had known that part, so it catches them by surprise. I pull my hand from the warm fur, moving them both palm up on my knees as I stare at them, feeling Asher's tentative touch in my head as I continue.

"When we were leaving the store and on our way back home, we were stopped in the parking lot by two men. It turns out that one of them was the 'friend' she had wanted to meet up with hours earlier. Also turns out that he's a Vampire, and his companion was a Werewolf."

I find myself really hoping that 'Anthony' had died in that parking lot, but I seriously doubt it. He has become a fixture in my nightmares as well.

"As I was being attacked by one, the other took Faline. I tried bashing that things head in with a rock. My shoulder was all fucked up, but I had made it back to the house. Once there I had passed out on the floor as soon as I opened the door. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up three days later."

"Three days? You were out the whole time? Laying in your doorway?"

She sounds incredulous then notices I'm shaking my head and gives a confused look.

"I had been taken. Do you remember James Carrigan?"

His very name on my tongue brings up bile, I'm sure it shows on my face as well. Ava's face goes pale as she takes on a look of alarm, a whispered 'no' passing her lips. I nod.

"He came for me, just like he said he always would. He'd been watching Faline and I for months, waiting to make his move. He kept me doped up for three days, laying on a dirty floor. I woke covered in my own waste."

I had left that out from Asher and Bastion as well, but I'm sure there'd still been some smell to me when Asher had come. I look over to Bastion, his part coming up in all this. Asking with my eyes if it's alright that I tell her. He inclines his head slowly, pulling into his coat more.

"He had a house with another man, another pedophile. They were in the process of trying to clean me up, talking about selling me, when I turned."

My hands clench on my lap as I look up at her.

"I tore them to pieces, Ava. I ripped into their bodies, and I enjoyed it. I still enjoy that I did it and wouldn't change anything. No, I take that back, I would change one thing. I remember thinking they died too quickly. If I could, I'd go back and make it last. They died hard, seen it coming, but it wasn't long enough, Ava, it wasn't. Not for them."

My voice had gone hard, but I think deep inside, I was seeking some kind of approval from her. She knows how I feel about that man, my thoughts on all those who would abuse a child.

"I don't blame you, hun, I would have too. Remember, I also have a past monster, and I have yet to find him."

I nod, looking over to Bastion again, reaching out a hand for him. At first, he shakes his head and retreats into the chair and his coat, but after a moment, after I drop my hand, he gets up and comes over. I take his hand in mine when he's next to me, keeping my eyes on his as I continue.

"I found this one there, the other man that I had killed was his step-father. I found him in a dog cage, Ava."

My gaze flies to her, my bright green eyes flashing.

"He has no one else, no other family. His mom had died in a crash sometime before, and I'm not for sure certain, but I think that man had made it so Bastion would never be looked for. More than likely faking his death so no one would come looking for him."

My eyes go back to his, a silent tear sneaking from his blue eyes. I cup his cheek and wipe it away as if it were never there.

"These last few days with that full moon bullshit, he took care of me. He helped me through it."

I smile at him, showing in my face my gratitude and awe of his bravery. I have a bad feeling I will be spoiling this boy like no other. Not to forget about my other protector, I look over to him and bury my hand once more into his neck.

His head turns to look at me, blue-green eyes find mine and I fall into them. Knowing that if it weren't for Asher, I wouldn't be here at all.

"Then there's this wolf right here; Asher. The night before I had gone on that walk with Faline, this crazy wolf was roaming around near my house. He'd tried to help by jump-starting my Change, if it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't be here at all. I would have died at the hands of that Werewolf."

My hand moves to his face, rubbing through his cheek to his ear. His tongue comes out and swipes across my arm. I blink a few times, then look back to Ava, a little embarrassed. She has a raised brow but says nothing. Smart girl. Although I know she'll be asking when she and I are alone.

"It was at that house that he'd found me again, walking me through what was going on. We burned the house down, but not before I found pictures of so many others. I also have a video chip that is hidden in my room right now that I took from there. We stayed long enough to make sure it would burn wild. From there we went back to my place. That was an interesting experience, running through town as a freaking real live monster with a small boy in my arms and a huge wolf running at my side."

I smile, letting go of Bastion so if he wanted he could go back to his chair. He does. My one hand slips back into the black wolf's scruff, my rock in a crazy world. Looking back over to Ava, I continue.

"We made it back home, but not long after, I'd had some kind of episode. I connected with Faline. Our minds not just brushing, but an almost falling into the other. She was in pain, so much pain. I was feeling her pain as if it were my own. I could see that Nicolaus, the Vampire, was doing something to her. My raging thoughts had become hers, and I think she tried to eat her way through his chest, to his heart. It was  _ my _ thought. My thought and she did it. I tried to pull back so nothing else would go through, but I'm afraid when I do find her, she won't be the same girl either you or I know."

I expected to get choked up, had even prepared for it, but the only thing in me at that moment is my burning need to find her. To get justice for both her and I.

"You plan on going after her? Do you know where she is?"

My head shakes, wavy hair falling forward over my shoulders.

"I'll be going after her, I don't know where she is though. Don't even know where to start. Asher had known some of yours and his people way back when, and when he needed their help, they turned their back on him. So I refuse to ask for their help and chance them preventing me from getting to her. She and I had connected again when I was having Asher teach me to shift since it didn't complete."

My brow furrows as I try backtracking to make more sense.

"The first time she and I connected, it forced me from Were form back to human, way before I was supposed to. So the second time when Asher was walking me through it...It was hella painful. It seems when she or I are in extreme pain, our minds find each other. We got lucky that time though, as she was asleep, so she didn't feel any of my agony."

Of course, the events after that are kind of embarrassing, but I put them out there. Bastion now also knowing what went on.

"That time when I shifted, I went straight wolf. It was amazing, and when I got to run...Oh my God, Ava, it was beautiful. I flew over the ground. Asher here went a little crazy on me, we kind of got into a fight, but it was nowhere near as bad as it could have been. That, of course, was when I learned about the effect the full moon has on female Were-critters."

My nose wrinkles as I draw it back, a loud exhale shooting from my mouth in agitation. The look on Ava's face is a mix of worry and laughter, so I glare at her.

"Getting told that you'll be going into heat like an animal is a little daunting."

She starts laughing at me, unable to contain it anymore. I cross my arms over my chest, my hand leaving the wolf's pelt, also hearing his soft laughter in my head. It doesn't do to my body what it did then, but I still enjoy it.

I keep that thought hidden from him. No use stroking his ego when he's already a pain at times. I mock scowl at Ava, then follow with sticking my tongue out at her. I miss my tongue ring. It feels naked without the barbell in it. Now I know why Ava never seemed to have any of her piercings in for long.

"Anyway, Bastion and I came up with a system of me getting locked in my basement at night so I can't cause or get into any trouble. That first night was fine, the next morning, however, is when things went downhill. Somehow, someone found me. Staying in wolf form, I tracked it. Going way farther then what I intended. He laid a false trail, and I fell right into it."

This, Bastion and Asher are hearing for the first time as well. The black wolf presses his body harder into my legs before laying at my feet. Still tall enough to have his head in my lap. Which he does so, nosing at my hands. I comply and put one on his head, fingertips rubbing his soft ear between them.

"By the time I realized it, I was many miles away from home, so far out that I didn't recognize anything. When I turned to go back, that's when I came face to face with a very, very large male."

My friend's eyes widen, her hand once again going over her mouth as she can guess what happened.

"I was fine for a while, even though he was blocking my path to return. He had initiated play, I was surprised, but went with it, pushing him closer in the direction I thought home was. To my shame, I started enjoying myself. Not  _ him _ so much as just the act of playing and running, which I have found is my weakness."

A smile creases my face as I remember the feeling of freedom when running on four paws. Keeping my gaze firmly away from the boy and wolf, I continue.

"I couldn't resist the running, testing my speed against his. At first, I think I shocked him with just how fast I was. I had stopped by a creek to cool my paws when I thought of my sister again, which led my thoughts to Bastion, who I'd left alone at the house."

I stare down at my hand engrossed in midnight fur as the memories fill me, trying hard not to relive them. Asher flows into my head again, offering solace. It's getting to the point I wonder if he ever actually leaves my head, or is always a shadow within it.

"By this time I was totally lost, not even having a direction on where to go. Feeling that we had formed some kind of connection, I had impressed on him my need to get home. He refused at first but then he started leading the way. It was then that I'd realized just how much time had passed. The moon was rising, and I couldn't take human form. I was nervous for myself, but even more so for Bastion."

I take a deep breath, still avoiding the boy's face, let alone his eyes.

"He wouldn't go any faster than a normal walk. I'd thought it was because he was tired, but that wasn't it at all. After trying multiple times to get him to move faster, I tried howling, but he'd bitten into my throat to silence me. I finally started running in the direction we were going. He stopped me once by knocking me over, but I got away and took off again. I didn't get far that time before he was on me again. This time I was able to maneuver in just right to flip him. As he went down, I was out of there like a bat out of hell."

I now vaguely recall I'd ended up running through a cocklebur bush. Bastion must have gotten them out before I had woken.

"I got pretty far, far enough that I made it to an area I recognized. Still miles from home but now I knew where I was. It was in a field when he caught up with me. His teeth sank into my hip, pulling me down. From there he got a hold of my neck and shoulder. As he was holding me down, I started my shift into my own personal monster."

My body becomes tense, trying to draw away from Asher, but he's having none of it. Staying firmly planted against me. I sigh and continue. My hand tightening in his fur, clenching my fist within it.

"The movement of my shifting ended up putting me at an angle that he was able to..."

I clench my teeth hard, shutting my eyes. It wasn't remembered pain I was feeling now, it's rage.

"I hid my shifting while under him for as long as I could, controlling the energy output. He was too busy with other things to notice at first. When he became aware, he kept up his motions while starting to shift as well. By the time he started, I'd just finished, so I reached back and threw him off me. Just in time too, he had almost...I'd thrown him over my head. While he tried to unboggle his brain, I went in for an attack. I was so close to castrating him, but the angle had been wrong. I also got some licks in on his face, his skull will carry my claw stripes permanently." 

That thought brings a small smile to my face, even knowing they will mostly heal.

"He jumped up and I went back at him. He caught my hands, but I got a mouthful of his chest. Of course he got a hold of my shoulder, but since he had my hands, I used my legs. I was able to score into his groin and inner thigh. He tossed me, felt like I broke my tailbone when I landed. After that I didn't want to get close again, so we faced each other. For a while there it was like he didn't want to kill me, but I think I changed his mind after all the damage I did."

Stopping for a moment, I recall the black shadow that was Asher. He'd been so fast, where had that speed come from? And the disappearing after?

"Before we could come to blows again, a black mass had come out of nowhere to tear into this guy’s abdomen, then disappeared just as fast. He was damn close to being gutted. After that, he pulled back and ran. I was too tired to try and follow, too hurt, bleeding from at least half a dozen wounds, my shoulder bleeding the most. I'd made it home but my strength was gone, practically falling into the house and again when going down the basement stairs. Last thing I remember was falling onto the nest of blankets."

I had a sense though, that Bastion had stayed close. I feel Asher in my head again, offering some answers. It indeed was him, that speed is one of the abilities he'd mentioned. Not able to use it often for it was exhausting.

After he tore into the other wolf, he ran back into the woods, not wanting to take the chance of his wolf trying to push its claim. He did follow from a distance though, making sure I got home. I send the inquiry of how he found me.

The black wolf had been staying near the house in case anyone had shown up, was on the other side of the woods when I'd come out. Once he picked up that I left and was following another's trail, he followed.

He had lost us a few times, the last time he had been close enough to hear my cut off howl, but not close enough to prevent what had been achieved. Asher is holding guilt for that, but I let him know that in no way did I blame him and he had nothing to feel guilty for, that I'm eternally grateful that he came after me at all.

"I was very, very lucky. That Werewolf was huge. Like, big big. Bigger than Asher here as wolf and even bigger in Were form. After that, I stayed in the basement for the duration of the moon."

I look up then to Bastion, his face holding sadness. I think he understands now why I had wanted to bring him here in the first place. I had left him alone, all day, then had trouble protecting myself. If I had that much trouble, how was I going to keep him safe?

He stands up and comes over to me, Asher moves his head and body out of the way so the boy can once again wrap his arms around me. My eyes close as I return his hug.

When he pulls away, I look over to Ava who's all over the place with the emotions playing over her face. She stands and comes over as well, dropping to her knees in front of me and pulling me into her, hugging me fiercely, then pulls in Bastion and Asher, touching noses to both of them. I always thought that was just one of her ways to show affection, but now I'm thinking it's a cat thing.

Bastion looks surprised and can't decide on uncomfortable, embarrassed, or proud as an expression. I smile at him encouragingly. By this time the sun is starting to lower from its highest peak.

"Okay, I know most of us have no problem with the cold, but your little man here is a tiny thing and needs my food in him, so come inside."

Bastion smiles at Ava, I think he's taking to her quite well. She calls in Lily and the three of them head inside. Bastion looks back, but I make a motion for him to go in.

"Oh, Ava! Can I borrow your machines? I need some clothes washed."

"Of course, bring it in when you're ready."

My hand finds Asher's ear as I whisper into his head.

_ "I think Bastion likes her, and I know he'll get along just fine with Lily, she likes everyone. _ "

He nods before putting his head in my lap again. I start thinking, frowning slightly.

_ "Asher? When you did the remarking, you haven't caught that wolf's scent anywhere since then, have you? Since he ran off, I'm a little nervous he'll come back. _ "

_ "I found no new scents after he ran. I've been making rounds further and further out checking. So far so good. _ "

_ "Thank you so much, I know I depend on you for a lot. You've kinda become my rock through all this craziness _ ."

I try making light of it, but I'm serious, and I know he feels that in my mind. Leaning down, I lay my forehead against his, eyes closing. Trying to convey all my gratitude.

After that I retrieve our clothes and take them in, throwing them into the wash while Ava and the kids are in the kitchen making messes. Leaning against the wall on the outside of the kitchen, listening to them all, the large archway next to me is decorated with Halloween themed garlands.

Ava likes Halloween stuff, so her house always has some of the stuff up. Otherwise, the house is made up of fairies, dragons, unicorns, and rainbows. It's kind of a mish-mash but works for them. Lily's room is filled with horse stuff and a few wolf things I've given her over the years.

She'd been afraid of them at first, so I worked with her, teaching her about them. She isn't as crazy as I am about them, but she indulges me. Who knew that one who loved something would later become it.

If it sounds too good to be true, it usually is, as I've been proving. Both me and Faline have been finding that out, our bodies will more than likely always carry the signs of that, not to mention our minds and hearts. It's one hell of a rebirth.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kierra**

  
  


Lily is teasing Bastion about eating a leek, apparently he's making some weird faces. Leaning against the wall, I smile, my heart feeling like it's being tugged on. I'm sure both Ava and Lily know I'm there, but they say nothing.

I'm not sure where Asher has gone off to, he didn't come into the house with me. It gets confusing with him inside a house setting. He's no dog or pet, yet not on two legs and talking, so finding a way to not insult him or coming off as a jackass is tricky. I could probably just ask him, but that would just be too easy.

From the amazing smells coming from the room behind me, I'd wager they're making meatloaf. My stomach growls at the thought of Ava's food. She loves to cook and is damn good at it. She tells the kids to get cleaned up and comes out to stand next to me, dishtowel in her hands as she dries them.

"Where's your wolf?"

I raise an eyebrow and look at her.

"You wanna be a bit more specific with that wording?"

I grin, acting oblivious on purpose. I get smacked with the towel as an answer.

"Very funny. By the way, what did you do to your hair? You didn't use some knock-off color, did you? I told you not to use that shit, I'll do it for you."

She's mad, but I just have to laugh, the urge to hug her strong in my head. I hold off for now.

"I didn't do it. Feel it. When I turned back to human that first time, they were there. At first I thought it was like one of those stress things, but it's the same color as my fur."

Startled, eyes widening, she reaches for my hair and pulls a silver streak into her hand. My hair is so long I don't even have to lean forward. She inspects it with her fingertips, running it over and through them. I can see she's trying hard not to be suspicious.

I roll my eyes and head for her room, she follows. Going in and shutting the door, I strip down and go into wolf form right in front of her. Her brown eyes flash an ice blue as she backs up. I sit back on my haunches and tilt my head at her.

Feeling hurt that she would be afraid of me, I rear back as if I'd been slapped, ears tight to my head. Anger flashes within me that after everything she and I have gone through, she would be afraid of me now. The window beside her bed is always kept open, so I take advantage. I leap through it.

I hear her call out, but I run, burning hot tears filling my eyes as I bare my teeth. My anger flames hot within my belly and makes it churn, already having it clenching from the fear in her eyes. Ava should know I would never, in a million years, harm her or Lily. That I would die for them. Becoming a wolf wouldn't lessen that conviction, only make it stronger. 

Rage storms within my gut. Trees whip past me as I run into the woods behind her house, long grass making that shuffled paper noise as I go through it. With already having a hot temper, mixing the rage of a wolf is not a smart mix. My eyes dry when I startle a grazing white-tailed buck.

The instinct to give chase takes over, giving my mind something normal to focus on that doesn't cause pain. I think I've hit my damn quota for the next few years. The deer streaks through the woods, dodging trees and jumping gracefully over fallen debris, weaving in several different directions trying to lose me.

The scent of prey-fear fills my nose, sparking my hunger. For food, yes, but also a need to tear into something.

To destroy.

To kill.

I change my direction, letting the buck go as I head towards the lake. The thought scared me, but I know I don't have to listen to it, the destructive rage coming from the Werewolf in me. Just have to redirect it, and I know the perfect place. A place made specifically for this reason...sort of.

Ava and I had set up an area at the edge of the water over a year ago to practice with some weapons. Nothing really serious, more a stress reliever for us. No guns. I throw knives and she uses a bow.

She had a few of those massive, rolled-up bales of hay that we use as targets, several of the dead trees surrounding the area also get used. I run for it. Not entirely sure what I plan on doing, just know that going there is a good idea.

I come up on it fast, since all I had to do was backtrack a bit, the area itself isn't that far from the house. Jumping into the small clearing, the targets are still set up, just a little wet.

The water lapping at the small beach also has clusters of rocks coming up from the bottom. I head for one in particular, it juts up and out almost like a natural platform hovering a foot above the water.

Slowing my pace while I go through the empty, grassy area that leads to the setup, I trot over and up onto my rock where I plant my ass at the edge, overlooking the reflection of the setting sun on the water as my mind whirls. My heart races from my continued hurt and anger, sides heaving with my heavy breathing. Roiling through me, my body vibrates with emotion, and unable to hold it in anymore as it feels like knives dancing in my brain, I lift my head and let it out.

I howl my pain to the sky, the sound conveying both distress and rage. I let out my agony in song. From Ava's reaction, the fear for my sister, to shock and mistrust of a new and unknown world.

I sing my rage to the hidden stars, my howls weaving a story of emotion. The gift of some freedoms but the drawbacks they claim. Bastion's injustice and Asher's lost love is also expressed since I don't know how to help them, let alone my little sister. My deep fear of failing everyone overshadows everything. 

My whole heart is cried out, exhausting myself, the howls traveling up and down the lake. I get a sharp pang of annoyance at realizing I’ve just revealed myself again, but it's squashed with the knowledge that since it's echoing on water, it could be coming from anywhere.

I do catch a few distant howling responses, but they're far enough away that I  _ should  _ be fine. I shake myself hard then jump into the freezing water, my body barreling through a thin crust of ice. Luckily for me there is no undertow current.

Diving the five feet to the bottom then kicking off it to make my way to the surface, another thin layer of hardened water crystals is broken as my head pops out. The coldness of the water goes through me like a freezing lightning bolt. This was a smart idea.

I turn back to the beach, kicking hard before I lose feeling in my limbs. Wasn't out very far so it doesn't take long. I'm stepping onto the beach just as a giant pale cat collides into me, sending me back into the water.

A little dazed, I look at the feline a little blankly. Snow leopards are beautiful cats, seeing one that isn't behind bars or glass is amazing. Never realized how fuckin' huge they are though. Then again, since this one is a supernatural, size is more than likely augmented.

Light gray and white, Ava stands with her front paws in the water, ice-blue eyes glaring at me, long-ass tail twitching agitatedly behind her. I stand, yellow eyes glaring right back. In human form, she's taller than me, in animal forms, I'm around a foot taller.

I snap my teeth at her while Asher stands at the tree line, I ask him not to come any closer. Ava bares her own teeth, round ears going back as she snarls at me. Looks like she's pissed. Well, so am I.

Returning her snarls with growls of my own, my head shakes before long ears perk high, tail just as high behind me. She swipes at me with a huge paw, water flying. As her foot reaches the end of its swipe, I return her push. Lowering my head as I run into her body, shoving her back.

Instead of her being moved away, she rears back at me. A feline scream comes from her as I rear back as well. We collide like a couple of bears, her paws on my shoulders, mine on hers, both of us braced and pushing with back feet to knock the other over. She has the advantage, her back paws are on dry ground. Mine are in the mud, which moves and sinks at her weight against my own. It doesn't matter how strong one is if leverage is involved.

The slick ground under me shifts, just enough to throw me off balance. Could have recovered from that, but not the sinkhole my foot goes into. With that, I go down.

My feet have stirred up the silt, sand, and muck, which not only makes things slick but thick as well. Ava jumps back as I go down, falling into a great big mixture of ick. Talk about bruised pride.

I get back up, coat covered in mud. My head is held high though as I make my way to dry land. Standing right next to my best friend as I get back at her; I shake hard, knowing she  _ hates  _ mud. The feeling will be even worse since it's in fur.

She wails at me, her leap back not fast enough to save her. I give her a big wolfish grin as I stop. She comes up to me again, a paw landing against the side of my face. I take it this time as she yells in my head.

_ "You're such a fucking hot head! Don't you ever run away from me again. You didn't let me explain. You are going to listen now even if I have to bury you in that damn mud! _ "

Yep. She's pissed.

She only swears when she's angry, and she can have a very sharp tongue. Instead of being cowed, I yell right back.

_ "You stank of fear! You backed away from me! Do you know how much that killed me? Out of everything I've gone through since losing Faline, what you did cut me the most. You're supposed to be the one I go to no matter what, the one who gives me a path to turn on. You backed away Ava. With everything going on...Dammit. I am so tired of crying! _ "

I snap my teeth again, holding back those fucking tears that won't go away. Her paw had fallen from my face. This time she shoves her head under my jaw, the equivalent to a cat giving a hug.

My tail had lowered when I'd started yelling. Where I'm standing is being dripped on, too hard to really turn to mud. My head drops over hers, moving forward till my head is on her shoulder, hers goes to mine.

_ "Ava? Can we go back now, I'm actually getting kind of cold from all the ice water _ ."

Coming from me, you know it has to be freakin' freezing. She pulls away and eyes me as if she's thinking it over since I'm covered in goop.

_ "You don't let me in, then so help me I will jump through your window and roll around on your bed _ ."

She knows I'm good for something like that, so she leads the way back, her smile in my head. I look to the trees for Asher, but he's gone. Gotta love a man who listens. Err, wolf. Whatever.

Ava leads me to the shed in the 'backyard'. Standing in front of it is Lily holding a couple large towels. She cocks her head as she sees us, smiling like the imp she is.

"Mom had said to grab a couple of towels, but I didn't think you'd be dirty, just naked."

Bastion comes up next to her and I'm taken aback on just how tall she's gotten, and how small Bastion really is. She's over four-foot now whereas he looks to be almost half a foot shorter. There's only maybe a half years difference between them. They both have that 'tininess' to them though, their bodies so thin. Lily has always been willowy, but Bastion needs a lot more meat on him.

He's also grinning at us, the traitor. I go up to him, my nose snuffling into his neck and cheek. He laughs, hands going to my fur. He doesn't seem to care that I'm seriously dirty. Then again, the kid has seen me covered in blood.

Snagging the towels from the female imp, both Ava and I go into the shed and shift back, her transformation a lot faster than my own. I so need to practice more. When we walk back out, Asher is sitting next to the kids.

His head tilts as he looks me over. Even covered with the towel, I'm bathed in mud. I point at him and squint my eyes.

"No lip from you, sir, or I will drag you back there and toss you in myself."

His maw parts wide in a wolf grin, tongue hanging out. His touch slips into my head and gives me an image; he and I both rolling in the mud then rubbing on each other, the intention very loudly clear.

I blush bright red. Raising a hand to grab some mud from my hair, he turns and takes off fast, his laughter dancing in my head. The three others stand there and stare at me. I humph and head for the house, sticking my nose in the air. They all start laughing.

"Hyenas! All of you!"

I keep my smile to myself as I keep walking.

It's a good thing Ava has two bathrooms, she takes one and I the other. Bastion slips in beforehand and leaves my clothes. That boy has seriously taken to the whole domestic thing. He needs to be a boy; to play, get in trouble, argue with me. Actually, nevermind on those two last things. That wouldn't be good. 

I shower quickly, get dressed, and head out barefoot. The hot shower having warmed my frozen toes. Before we meet up in my girlfriend's room, I get my laundry into the dryer. The food isn't done yet, but getting real close. I check on Bastion first, finding him in the den with Lily and Asher, who's laying next to the boy as she enthusiastically talks about different horses, flipping through a book. He listens eagerly, soaking up everything.

Asher opens his eyes, ear going back as he asks if anything's wrong. I shake my head with a smile as I whisper in his head.

_ "Checking on Bastion. How's he doing? _ "

_ "Really well, he's been smiling a lot and asking the girl all about horses and running a farm. _ "

I incline my head, slipping out before I'm noticed, sending the wolf warmth and my thanks for watching over him before I leave. I smile as I'm sure Lily has already offered to teach him how to ride.

As I walk into Ava's room, she's lowering her window with a pointed look at me. I burst out laughing.

"I'm no longer a flight risk, but I really need you to explain what happened."


	30. Chapter 30

**Kierra**

  
  


The window gets raised back up, never actually intending to have it closed, just lower it as a reprimand to me. After fixing it, she joins me on her bed, legs crossing in front of her, same as mine. A hand reaches out again to my hair, touching on the strands before pulling back.

"I should have seen it right away in your hair...but then you shifted and it was right there. I've heard stories from my people that wolves of both Clan and Pack have about Silver Wolves. They're both revered and feared, said to be magical."

She notices my confused look, so tries to rewind and start over.

"Shifters like me, who are born as what we are, form Clans. Most are made up of several same-animal families. Members from one Clan go to another to breed, to prevent any inbreeding. Snow leopards are a solitary animal, and each type of Clan animal is much like their natural cousins."

She stops to make sure I'm following along. I nod, much of it being what Asher had mentioned before.

"My clan had come here around fifty years ago to allow those of breeding age to find someone from another clan that was here at the time. I look to be your age, but I'm actually thirty-two. Shifters age differently than humans, but we're not immortal like the Were-animals and Vampires. I could live to clear up till I'm over eight hundred. I was born here, grew up here. While I stayed, everyone else went back up north. After Ryder and I had successfully reproduced, he had to go back to his Clan as a fertile male."

At my raised brows she laughs and explains.

"Feline based Shifters have a harder time breeding than any of the other types. Clan Wolves, on the other hand, breed like rabbits."

Her nose scrunches and I laugh. I wonder if the term 'Hound Dog' had gotten started from wolf Shifters.

"When Rye had proven himself fertile, he went back so he could be sent out to another Clan. In a way, I guess you could say my breed of Shifter is a bunch of pimps, but it's normal for us so it isn't looked down upon. A male is not imposed on a female, they choose each other. All Shifters I know of are like that. In my Clan, it's normal for the mother to be single while raising a child."

I nod, but still feel sorry for them. One hell of a thing if a couple came together actually in love, but the male having to leave if they have a child? Bit fucked up if you ask me.

It makes me wonder though if Ava and Ryder had actually loved each other. I don't ask, just in case they had. I keep ignoring the whole immortal thing, not wanting to think about it.

"Okay, so Shifters are Clan, Were-animals, no matter the flavor, when in groups are called Packs. Both Clan wolves and Werewolves share a lot in common, one thing being the Silver Wolf. As far as I know, there hasn't been one mentioned for over a hundred years, and that one was overseas if I remember right. In Germany, I think. Said to have been killed by hunters when they were in wolf form."

Well, so much for seeking answers from one. I'm beginning to think being a 'Silver Wolf' isn't a good thing.

"I don't know any of the in-depth stories of what one can do, just that they were looked up to, having many more psychic and magic abilities than any other. Crap, lemme back up again for a second... Were-animals have their preternatural senses and some psychic abilities, same as Vampires. Shifters have a little more of each. My ability to talk to you for example. In animal form, Were-animals can use telepathy with anyone in a room with them, while Shifters don't have that limitation. I can talk to my mother who last I knew was in northern Wisconsin. We just have to make the connection with that person while in person. Make sense?"

I blink a few times, taking everything in. So Weres and Vamps have a level, and Shifters have more than them, and Silver Wolves are supposed to have way more than that. Alrighty then.

I'm so fucked.

"And what does that mean for that wolf though? 'Cause, I gotta say, so far my treatment has been seriously lacking for even a dog. For example, getting raped by that fuckin' wolf the other day."

Ava winces, her brown eyes watering as she looks at me.

"He had to have been a rogue or someone who'd been banished from wherever he came from. None of the wolves I know would force themselves on another, let alone a Silver. It was obvious he knew what you were too. You didn't say it, but I'm guessing that black shadow that had helped you was Asher, wasn't it? If the stranger didn't realize it was another Werewolf, he more than likely ran because he thought you were starting to use your magic."

"If I had any magic, don't you think I would have used it  _ before  _ I got reamed? I may have been in 'heat' during that time, and my body may have been wanting it, but my brain sure wasn't."

She winces again and shrugs, her eyes luminous as she tries to get me to see how 'important' I am.

"If any other Werewolf or Shifter finds out what happened, they would hunt him down and execute him in the most painful way possible. He's running for his life now, knowing it's forfeit. As for your magic, it might not have manifested yet. I have no idea when it will. That connecting you keep doing with Faline could be part of it."

I shake my head.

"No, 'cause that first time, she had connected to me, not me to her."

Ava's brow furrows as she thinks about it.

"I think you should go to one of the Packs around here. As soon as they see you, you will see how you're supposed to be treated..."

She drifts off when she sees my head shaking, my eyes going hard. I'm not going to have my chance taken from me.

"No. I've heard how they treat their wolves. I will not go to them for help for myself or my sister. I will do this without them. Only reason it has taken as long as it has is because Asher has been training me, then the full moon made it so I couldn't even do that. As soon as I can really defend myself and cause as much destruction as I can, I will find Faline."

She looks at me with sad eyes, but nods, knowing how stubborn I am when I set out for something. Opening her mouth to say more, the timer goes off for dinner. The timing couldn't be more perfect. We both head out, the kids already in the kitchen waiting impatiently, even Bastion looks excited. Should be, I don't do much cooking at home, I'm not that domestic.

I look around the room, but don't see Asher, the boy seeing me do so tells me he went outside when the timer went off. That grabs Ava's attention.

"Why doesn't he shift and join us?"

"He can't."

She looks startled as she sets the very hot pan on the island counter.

"What do you mean?"

I shrug, not sure if he wants me to say anything, but if I don't say something she'll keep hounding me.

"Bad mojo some years ago."

Recognition fills her eyes, her mouth making that surprised 'O' shape, then excitement, fairly bouncing in place.

"He's  _ that  _ Asher? Oh my God, I've heard stories about him. I didn't think he was in the area anymore."

Topping, cutting, and separating the meatloaf, getting it dished out and put on the dining room table, the pan is put on a rack on the counter for if more is wanted. Once we're all sat down, I can't hold it back anymore and more or less blurt it out.

"What stories? What do you mean by ' _ that  _ Asher'?"

She had also caught Bastion's interest when she'd said it, but he's also eyeballing the massive piece of deliciousness in front of him. I love Ava's meatloaf, I know he will too, as soon as he can get himself to dig in. He looks almost intimidated by it.

I help him along by snitching a bite of his. He snaps out of his reverie, almost growling at me as he pulls his plate closer to himself. I smile sweetly at him, wiggling my fork at his, telling him to dig in. He looks at it again.

"You don't eat it, then I will."

I threaten him playfully, being really careful about how I word things. Lily helps by acting like she's gonna snitch a bite. He shoos off her fork by grabbing his own.

I start feeling bad because even though I don't starve him at home, there's not much in the way of food at the house, making sandwiches or just the meat from the package, cans of vegetables and fruit.

Although I think that's better. Depending on how badly he had been starved, if he had tried to eat something like Ava's meatloaf when he first got to my place, he would have gotten sick. It would have been too much of a shock to the system to take it properly.

I think when we leave, we'll be going grocery shopping. Asher might want to go home first though. Don't think we could get away with saying he's a seeing-eye dog. Might pass for a therapy dog, but I don't have the vest they wear advertising that.

My questions to Ava have been put off as I watch Bastion eat his first home-cooked meal. After that first bite, I keep having to tell him to slow down. I smile, chuckle, and look at Ava.

"I think we'll be taking some of that home with us."

Both she and her daughter laugh as Bastion nods eagerly. I don't even try to joke about the food I have at home, knowing it would be in poor taste. Turning back to Ava, she starts answering my questions, hands wiggling in the air as her brows draw together.

"He's considered a ghost. There was talk of him dying some years ago, but others would say they'd seen him running around from here to down south. Some sightings in Chicago, but it was all talk, no one knew what was truth and what wasn't."

She shrugs and takes a few bites. I remember Asher saying since no one would provide assistance or justice that he'd traveled around for quite a while. Sounds like someone would recognize him and mention him just for the stories to start flying. Pig headed assholes if you ask me.

"I heard it was some kind of love story that started it all. Shifters are real big on telling stories, real or not. A love triangle gone bad. Others I heard when I was little was that he killed his lover, set their home on fire, and ran, being killed at some point and his ghost coming back to haunt people."

She lifts her fork and waves it around.

"What I always found weird was he was supposed to have lived in this area, yet there's no record of him living anywhere."

I can feel my face close down in anger as my fork is set down carefully. Bastion picks up that something's wrong, he'd been busy talking to Lily and eating that he didn't hear what we had been talking about, but he senses something now.

"There wouldn't be, would there? It was covered up, buried. Both 'Pack' and 'Clan' turned their backs on him when he asked for help. Those in charge not willing to lift a finger since one died in a fire so therefore the issue wasn't important. His lover was his wife, who was being pursued by a Vampire. When Asher wouldn't back down from the constant fighting, the Vamp brought in magic. His wife was trapped in a fire several undead assholes had started, killed, then he was cursed."

I shake my head. So help me if I ever meet any of the leaders, I'm so not gonna be civil. Don't care if they are elders or politicians, they would get a piece of my mind.

"He was cursed to remain as a wolf, never again able to take human or Were form. For the last twenty-five years or so, he's been searching for that Vampire and has yet to find him. He's only stopped for a while to help me, but as soon as Faline is home, he'll go searching again."

A pang in the region of my heart is startling at the thought of him leaving. But I have no right to keep him from finding what he needs. Ava just looks at me. Probably weighing my words. She knows I'd never lie to her, but stories are stories.

"I was just a child when this all happened. Like I said earlier, I'm older than I look, and didn't know what was truth and story. Things being covered up isn't new, it's been happening for years, it's one of the ways supernaturals stay hidden. I'm sorry that happened to him."

She does look sad, but when it's something that doesn't impact you or yours, you can only feel so much.

"As for his home, it may be buried, but not forgotten. His home is the one near mine."

Ava knows the one I'm talking about, her eyes widen as she thinks about it. I return her looks with a nod. Leaving that little worm in her head, I turn to Bastion with a smile, his plate totally clean.

I raise an eyebrow, asking him if he'd like more. As he nods he belches. His eyes go wide as he covers his mouth, looking mortified. Weird reaction for a little boy, but mine is special.

Lily, the little angel, lets one out as well, just as loud, and falls into a giggling fit. Ava smiles while her head shakes in mock sadness, then looks to Bastion.

"No worries hun, this one does it all the time. I've gotten to the point that I just take it as a compliment. You've seen nothing till you see a little kitten rolling all over the place just because she learned she can do it in her cat form."

I start laughing as I picture it. The whole thing I can see as a Lily thing. Bastion has calmed, joining in the laughter as he pictures it to. Then I have to rewind, confusion crossing my features. 

"Kitten? With as big as she is, she's still a kitten?"

Makes sense I guess, as they were born as what they are. This is where I see just how hard being a Were-animal can be. Calling on Asher's explanations and that little bit about Were-beasts rarely conceiving, possible, just really rare, so no kids for me that will randomly turn into a puppy. The idea is strange, but sad at the same time.

Since I'd brought it up, Lily decides she's going to explain by showing me. Sitting right there on the chair one moment, then gone the next. Staring blankly at the back of the chair, Bastion looks down into her seat with wide eyes.

A furry head pops up over the table, untangling itself from a shirt. A wide smile plants itself on my face as I watch Lily pull herself free and jump onto the table. A small yellowish-tan body hops across the table into my arms, her mother yelling at her for being on the table.

She isn't tiny, nowhere near like a regular house cat kitten, but a miniature version of her mother, just different coloring and spot design with eyes the dark blue of a kitten. Wrapping my arms around her as she stands in my lap, she puts her paws high on my chest. Stuffing her face into my hair through my neck, high pitched mews pierce my eardrums.

Wincing, I pull her back. May be a kitten, but she's fully equipped with killer teeth and claws. She isn't exactly light either, at least eighty pounds worth of snow mew kitten tries to rub into my body.

Ava just laughs at me as I seem to have reverted back to treating her daughter as a baby I feel I'm going to drop. Lily headbutts under my chin, she's so fluffy and soft, her long tail waving in Bastion's face. He looks amazed, mouth agape as he catches her tail. Food seems to have been forgotten for the moment as I wrestle a child I've known all her life, but never as a supernatural feline.

"The reason I couldn't have any friends at her birth was because it wasn't in a hospital. Home birth with only my mom and one other woman who's a midwife for our kind. She wasn't a cat when born, but was very hairy. My 'monkey' baby, as humans would say."

She smiles as she pulls up twelve-year-old memories.

"From the time Shifters are born till they're in their twenties, they have trouble holding one form for very long. High emotions will cause it, as will hunger, fear, and extreme happiness. When I had had all those parties? I had smoke and alcohol on purpose so if anyone saw or heard anything, they would blame being drunk or high."

I laugh as that makes sense, so even if someone had snuck into her room to see her and saw something weird, it wouldn't be on her or Ava. Explains all the fluff in the crib, too.

After several tiny punctures and scratches, she finally hops down, bounding to her room and almost running into the wall on the way. Very fluffy paws on slick floors - it's the best. As Bastion and I watch after her, laughing, Ava continues.

"You almost saw her, Kierra, several times. Near caught me a couple of times too. When she'd get angry with me or her dad and would run to you, she would flip from skin to fur constantly. One reason I was always yelling at her and telling her to go to her room. Still do on occasion."

She laughs, looking in the direction her daughter ran off to.

"We both wanted to show you so many times, to really be ourselves around someone we love. If it was just me, I might have been able to get away with it. There are many humans who know about us, but when she came, I couldn't risk her life."

She stops when she sees me shaking my head, a small flare in her brown eyes.

"You did what was right Ava, if you'd told me and I found out I endangered both your lives, I would have been devastated. Never apologize for protecting your child."

The small flare in her eyes had been anger, probably thinking I was going to argue, but now she looks relieved.

"You've always been so protective of us, it was the only way I knew I could protect you in return." 

I can feel my face flush as I turn and try to hide it in taking a drink of whatever Bastion's drinking, having forgotten to grab something for myself. His cup is empty. Well, that's fail. He chuckles at me.

"Well, if nothing else comes from becoming a Werewolf, I now have the strength to  _ actually  _ protect you, instead of just an illusion. I'm guessing Shifters have the same heightened abilities?"

Ava nods, a grin creeping up.

"I knew you had a big crush on Ryder, I could smell it, which meant he could as well. You never once let on though. If you had known he could shift back then, I can see you really going nuts."

She starts laughing again, the boy at my side grinning at me so hard his face is gonna split. I squint my eyes and wave my fork at him, which just makes him break out into laughter while my cheeks burn.

Of course I didn't let on, she'd been dating the guy. The thought of them both knowing just from my scent though is majorly embarrassing. If they  _ had _ let on back then, I would've died.

"Well, that explains Rye's size, he's older too, isn't he?"

Her head inclines slowly, the conspirator's grin she's sharing with Bastion making my face hurt from all the blood flowing into it. Tapping the tip of my fork onto my plate rapidly with my fingertips, I have to force myself to stop so I don't break the plate.

"I need to check my laundry."

I get up and head out, hearing them both burst out laughing as I make the hallway. Can't help but smile at the thought of Bastion coming out from his shell a little more. Getting our clothes, I get them taken out to the jeep. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Kierra**

  
  


Getting into a compartment on the inside back door, I pull out the clear material that can be put up as windows. Till I get the actual ones put in at home, these will have to do. As I'm clipping them all into place, Asher comes from the woods behind the house.

Not wanting to put him in a mood, I wait to tell him what I've learned from Ava about what's going around, instead letting him know that we're gonna get going soon and that I need to run to the store. Asking if he wants dropped off at home before I go or if he'd like to go with, he shakes his head to both. Looking at him in question, he lets me know he wants to run. I nod, warning him to be careful. Blue-green eyes stare at me. Laughing softly, my hand dips forward under his ear, rubbing up.

The midnight wolf noses my arm once before he heads off, even though I have an extra stop, he'll probably make it back home before we do. Going back in, Lily has come back out and is bouncing around. That girl has some crazy energy. Then I remember; kitten. Duh.

Ava had made a lot of food, so we're getting several containers full. Bastion looks positively giddy at it all. I ruffle his hair and let him know that before going home, we’re gonna stop at the store so we can pick up some real food. He smiles, turning shy.

We say our goodbyes, and I finally get my hug from my friend. Seeing the horses, I have another question.

"Uh, Ava? You're predators, how're the horses not freaking out?"

"Their original owners were Shifters."

She says that as if it explains everything. It does and doesn't, but I don't push it. Telling Bastion to hop up front, a surprise is there for him. He looks at me in question and heads over, looking even more confused before he recognizes what it is.

Ava had given me one of Lily's old booster seats. Some new law or whatever states that a child under so-an-so height and weight needs one whether in front or back. Load of crap if you ask me, but whatever. The temperature steadily drops as it gets darker, so we head out.

Bastion had freaked out at the thought of us leaving Asher behind, but I'd told him he wanted to run home. Had to explain that it's a wolf thing. I'm gonna have to pull down some of my books at home, since he's living with two at the moment, more knowledge will explain a lot of things for him.

Hopefully.

Gotta love 24/7 stores. The shopping center we go to is damn near empty, which works for us just fine. We go through and pick up several things, I let Bastion pick out a lot of the stuff while I go for meat. Wasn't a big meat eater before, but things seem to change rather quickly when you have a carnivorous animal living within you.

To my delight, Bastion has taken to my hobby of talking about weird people we happen to see, both of us laughing rather loudly a few times and drawing the attention of many night stockers and other late-night shoppers.

Having enhanced and preternatural senses lets me know that a few are not so human. I stay as far from them as I can, not adept enough yet to tell what flavor they are. One though, I have to get closer to, as his scent isn't making any sense to me.

Hint of feline, like Ava, yet different. Cologne over old blood, a dryness, like stale air. I almost trip over him, crouched down at the end of the aisle. Young, tall as he stands, arm lands on mine as he steadies me. I know he catches my scent real quick after that. This one seems either slow or a bit oblivious. Brown hair is cut short, almost a bowl cut, poor thing. Pretty eyes though; a pale lime green.

When his hand tightens on my arm, I try pulling away without being rude, but when he refuses to let go, I start getting mad. My own green eyes flash in warning. Bastion is in the next aisle over, I see him starting to come around. With my free hand, he gets warned away.

Guy opening his mouth gives me a clue as to what he is as he pulls his lip back to reveal fangs. My face closes down as a deep rumble escapes my chest, teeth baring and snapping angrily.

"You need to let me go. Now."

He looks amused. The two of us are at the end of the lane, no one else is around aside from Bastion, who's peeking around the corner. Funny how employees are everywhere till you need one, then it's like they scatter to the four winds.

"Your choice dead man, but I doubt you want attention called to us. I'm up for causing some trouble, how 'bout you?"

My voice is low, the growl heard within it. His hand tightens even more, bruising deep. I keep my face pointed at him, showing no discomfort. My wolf brushes within me, peeking through my eyes as my claws start to extend, thicker muscle wrapping around my limbs.

He looks stunned, so I guess he thought I was bluffing. I can feel my own canines lengthen, both top and bottom. Not the ridiculous movie amount, but enough to be noticeable.

Can tell he's really thinking about things now. Exposure being a big no-no, which means fighting a Werewolf in the middle of a popular store would be very bad. Can see him finally making that connection, then slowly releasing my arm.

"There, see? There's a good undead. You touch me again, and I will tear you apart right here and now."

He had let go, but of course I have to go open my mouth and start calling names. His face hardens as I threaten him, eyes angry. Guy starts to reach for me again till I smile with evil intent, spoiling for a fight. Seeing this, he backs off. Going so far as to take a few steps further into the aisle.

Fangs still bared, his eyes promise another time. I raise an eyebrow, daring him. His teeth-baring turns into a smirk, tongue coming out to lick along his lips.

I throw him a look of disgust, letting him know his Vampire bullshit doesn't work on me. As if seduction right now was really going to help him. Pig.

With that, I let my extras fade away then turn and walk over to Bastion, going back to our shopping as if nothing happened. I can feel the bruising on my upper arm though. If I had still been human, I'm pretty sure my arm bone would be cracked.

We walk around for a few more minutes before checking out. As we leave the store, the space between my shoulder blades tightens. Someone's staring very hard at me. I don't look, but my whole body coils in readiness.

Turns out it's a good thing Asher didn't come; there would have been no room. I get Bastion laughing again as we pile everything in as if we're playing Tetris. He looked at me all confused when I said it, so I explained, but he’s still looking at me as if that were the most boring thing in the world.

Kids these days have no culture.

Once everything's in, including the little monster, I take a look around, both eyes and nose going to work. Pretty useless though, there are so many smells competing with each other that distinguishing is not something I can do, not this early on in my noobness.

I get into the jeep and off we go. I swear every light we have to go through turns red just as we get to it. Of course. Bastion enlightens me on everything Lily has taught him of horses, and that she offered to teach him to ride. Ha, I knew it. I think it's a good thing and tell him so.

Pulling into my dirt road driveway, it dips harshly. Shit, pothole? Just what I need. Ignoring it for now, I keep going. Sure enough, Asher comes from around the house. We were at the store for at least an hour.

I jump out real quick and make sure I didn't ruin the tire. Soon as I get to the rear of the vehicle, I go flying back, jaw exploding in pain. I'm stopped against a tree, stars flying through my vision. I shake my head hard and look up, and who do I see but the lame-ass Vamp from the store.

"Asher, keep Bastion safe, I seem to have brought home a bug."

Twisting my head to the opposite side it had gone flying in, I pop my neck, then look back to the man. His eyes glow in reflection, face twisted as he pulls back his lips. They go back pretty far, stretching his skin to the very max. Can we say eww?

Hisses come from him as he stalks closer. Have to hope Asher went to the boy since I can't take my eyes away from my opponent. Strength pours into me as I do a half shift, it coming much faster than a full change.

"Once I get rid of you for him, he will recognize me as an equal. Don't look quite like the description, but the address proves it's you. Your showing up when you did just saved me some hassle."

Um, what? Crazy Vampire spout what now?

Not the time to ask as he lunges at me, so I go forward and meet him. Grabbing ahold of him and throwing him into the tree that had caught me, his long nails cut into my arms as I start slicing at him. Swiping over and over before he finally lunges at me again, doing one of those football tackle type things.

A hard shoulder collides painfully into my gut, breath escaping from me in a whoosh. Only instead of going down, he lifts me higher. Hands dig painfully into my waist before throwing me away from him to land against the side of my jeep hard, my back hits the top edge and rocks the whole thing. I grab a hold of it, then push off with my feet, flying back at him.

He catches me again, but I take him to the ground. Not counting on how hard I would hit him, my arms are displaced. Right arm going over his face as I try to adjust my position proves to be a bad idea.

Sharp fangs sink into my inner forearm. My scream of anger echoes through the trees, it's a wonder my neighbors haven't called the police on me yet. Seriously.

When you have Werewolf claws extending from your hands, there is no making a fist. You don't punch when you have claws unless you want to break or seriously damage your own hands. My left-hand's claws rake down his face in an attempt to get him to let go.

His legs come from under, kicking up hard. I go up and over his head as he flips me, fangs getting yanked from my arm and ripping out a chunk of skin. My blood roars through me, my body and emotions finally finding an outlet.

Landing on my back, the breath once again leaves my lungs harshly. I start smiling though, licking blood from my mouth as I roll over, pulling split lips back from my own sharpened teeth as I growl. My hands press against the ground, the toes of my boots and knees dig in to the dirt as I look at him. He's on his feet and stalking. Long hair surrounding my face hides my view, but I can smell him just fine.

With my head buzzing with adrenaline, I don't even know he's spouting words. I hear a curse now and then, but otherwise, it's all gibberish as I'm too hyped up. Claws dig deep into the ground before I launch myself at him. Too busy talking, he isn't braced for it.

Long claws sink into the guy's soft belly, already covered in blood and a tattered shirt, he hollers out in anger and pain. Elation sparks bright comets through me, I'm high on battle-lust. Swiping at him over and over as I drive him backwards towards my car, his arms flail as he tries blocking my blows.

He's successful with quite a few, but that doesn't save the skin he's using to protect other skin. Blood flies through the night air as I shred flesh from pale arms. Jumping back when I'm a foot from my jeep, I use his move from earlier. Shoulder going low as I rush into him, using all my weight to throw him into it.

Getting a better feel for how much strength I have to work with as he rocks my car, he falls to his knees for only a moment before he's on me again. Brutal punches sink into the sides of my body, I backpedal as I feel my ribs breaking, all it does though is skyrocket my lust. I'm literally laughing in his face, which only pisses him off. One hard punch goes directly into my stomach, another flying down from above connects with my jaw.

Even trying to block with my own arms, he still lands blows. I howl as I jump into him, wrapping my body around his, my teeth clamp down hard. With his height and my jumping into him, my fangs go into the side of his breastbone. Sinking through lean muscle and ripping away as I pull my head back.

My arms are under his, around his back, sinking claws into either side of his spine. Legs try entwining with his while blows rain down on me, but I hardly feel them. Who says being thick isn't a good thing? Bloodied canines sink in again, ripping through soft tissues.

I'm knocked away as an elbow crashes into my ear. He hooks a foot behind my one braced leg, pulls, and follows me down once more. My snarls hang in the air with his yelling.

The claws I've sunk into his back sink deeper as I pull him closer by them and his body. They've burrowed in so far that my fingertips are brushing muscle. He's able to get a hold of me then, his Vampire teeth sinking deep into my neck.

I cry out at the agony that causes. Luckily his aim sucks and he doesn't have a hold of the right area to sever the very important vein. Not wanting to give him the chance, I shove my hands deeper into his back, grabbing at the squishies inside and pull hard.

The pulling them out part is a bit tricky as all his muscles in that area clench down hard. His screams in my neck pierce already tender eardrums. My knees come up hard into any part of his body I can reach, most hits harmless till I get the angles right.

I steadily pull out his innards, each of us racing the other. Whether he drains me of enough strength fast enough to save his insides being the goal. He's not even drinking what he draws out, he's going for a gaping wound to bleed out.

I feel him drawing back to go for the vein. His tightening muscles have to give way to the slipperiness of blood everywhere. Fangs dive in just as I release his guts from the inside of his body. My scream echoes his as my neck is set on fire.

Couldn't pull away before with his teeth hooked in for fear of ripping myself apart, when he screams at the same time as I, his jaw opens enough for them to slip mostly free of my neck. The thick vein punctured, but not torn. Not yet. I only have seconds.

A little help arrives as Asher appears over the man's head, long teeth sinking into the back of the man's neck, going far and fast enough to snap the spinal column. I let go of my handfuls of ick as the Vampire's body instantly goes limp.

"That would have been helpful, like, five minutes ago."

I berate him but send him my thanks in heavy waves.

_ "You looked like you were having fun, I didn't want to interrupt. _ "

I smile, my heavy breathing harsh in my throat as everything slows down. Pushing the body off me, I sit up slowly, hand going to my neck and pressing hard to stem bleeding.

The fight itself only lasted a few minutes, but my body feels like I'd been getting beaten for hours. Breathing is painful as my lungs expand broken ribs. Floating bone pieces for days.

If I were human, nothing could be done except maybe have them removed. But I'm no longer human. Good thing that, for right this moment's injuries. I look around slowly, there's blood, everywhere. My breath catches.

"That is going to suck to clean up."

Groans come from me as I try standing, almost falling back down before Asher leans in to steady me. I grip hold of his thick fur. Claws have receded as has everything else, but have left me with the pain. Dizziness has me letting go of him, going to my hands and knees, head low as I get the world to stop spinning.

"You know, the  _ during _ may be enjoyable, but the  _ after _ really bites."

His low laugh sounds in my head as a warm tongue laves over my split ear. Its twinge of discomfort doesn't even register compared to everything else.

"Asher. Where's the boy?"

_ "On the porch. After you got thrown into the car causing it to rock, I told him to get out. He was quite frightened _ ."

My eyes are clenched shut as I press my forehead to the cool ground. Probably not a good angle to get my neck to stop bleeding, but it will have to do for now.

"Bastion! Oh...ow ow ow ow. Don't let me do that again."

Asher snorts at me as Bastion runs over. I slowly pull the keys from my pocket and hand them blindly upwards.

"Can you take stuff in for me? I need... a moment...to not fall...on my face."

Talking was doing me no favors so I groan again. Arm falling back down to wrap around my head when the keys leave my hand. Asher's warm body leaves my side. That's fine, I need cold right now. Anything warm or hot will make me sick.

His chuckling echoes in my head before I catch his words.

_ "You're already on your face _ ."

Now I know why he moved.

I can't even retaliate at the moment. I will though, just wait. I let him know that to, and all the hyena can do is laugh at me. Yep. Dead wolf a'walkin'.

I hear Bastion going back and forth a few times before I pipe back up.

"Leave the baskets, I'll get those. I think they're heavier than you are."

A raspberry is blown at me. Dead boy a'walkin' to, as it seems. Apparently that was what he was after since the doors are then shut, the slam of them hurts my head. That, though, I know he doesn't do on purpose.

He goes in while I stay where I am for a few more minutes, then I slowly open my eyes. Manageable. Helps that no lights are near me. After relearning how to breathe, I can move without killing myself. The thought of the mess waiting hurts my head, the art of body-disposing is not one I took in school.

Can't Vamps be self-cleaning like in the movies? Would make things so much easier. But nope, I'm crouched right next to said body with the smell of blood heavy in the air.

Well, blood and other scents that draw me back to my first killing. I push them down, they're not needed here. I raise my head slowly, moving my whole body into an upright position. The blood is black splashes on the ground, trees...my jeep.

I sigh. My poor jeep. Neighbors popping into my head again causes a wince. They're a ways away, but sounds echo in wooded areas. Going to have to go over sometime soon and make it known that no one is getting murdered over here.

I look to the body next to me. Well...not murder when you're defending yourself, right?

Something catches my eye, but I have to blink a couple times to focus. My field of view having to expand to catch any movement instead of my eyes roaming around.

"Oh, now that's just not right..."

The Vampire body next to me is decaying. Not the normal wet, smelly, eww decay, his body is drying out, caving in on itself, and falling to dust. It reminds me of what bodies do when revealed into an oxygen-rich area after being sealed for centuries. Instant decomposition. Just not so instant here. I crawl backward as deadman dust puffs up in the air. Well, I did want self-cleaning, right?

I sit a few feet away and watch as a man disintegrates into nothing in my front yard. His clothing doesn't, it just falls as his skeleton collapses in on itself. The whole process takes around ten minutes. Apparently this man's life equals to the sum of just ten minutes.

A small clink of metal is heard as the last pieces fall to ash. The glint of silver lays where his neck had been. Using the tree I had crawled back into, I make my way to my feet, hands digging into the rough texture.

There's no wind tonight to scatter anything, yet it seems to be slowly flying away, dissolving in the air. Vampires really do fall into nothing, not even the ash stays for identification. It may be harsh, but I can find no guilt for killing him. No remorse over taking a life. He was a threat to me and mine, so he had to go. I don't even know his name.

That part is what's sad I think. There are many who deserve to die with no name, but this one seemed really young. Walking carefully closer, I find the silver is a chain necklace, a small fang dangling from it.

Seeing it drags up a memory of another silver necklace I had seen, but haven't seen for the past several days. Asher's pendant. I'd caught glimpses of it over those first few days, but then it was gone. With all that had been going on, I never thought to ask where or what it even was.

I toe at the last few ash clumps, making them fall into nothing. My right arm is held over my middle as it continues to dribble a few drops here and there from his bite into it, undead creatures may be self-cleaning, but I, on the other hand, am not. Glancing around, I wonder if any of his blood has gone.

It takes me a while but I get my laundry into the house. The bloody mess of my front yard can wait till I get cleaned up. Better yet, after I sleep. Asher must have told Bastion what it was I had been fighting because he doesn't ask any questions.

Before I forget, I very painfully pull down my up to date animal encyclopedias for him, laying them on the couch before I go to the bathroom. I take first a very hot shower, then a cool one when I start feeling sick again.

Going to my room afterward to get dressed, my mind whirls on what the leech had said;

' _ Once I get rid of you, he will see me as an equal _ .'

_ 'He _ ' who? Someone wanting to be viewed as an equal, which probably means this 'he' is stronger. Looking over at the mirror on my closet door, I don't think I can do stronger. My ribs are busted, jaw had almost been dislocated, a chunk of meat in my forearm is gone, and my neck has been savaged.

Again.

I don't like going to a doctor for anything, so I keep lots of gauze and other first-aid crap. I'm extremely colorful in all my bruising, the black-eye had receded its swelling in the hot shower. Can see I'm already healing pretty fast.

Probably helps that I had eaten not that long before, so I still retained all that energy. That's how that stuff works, right? Eh, works for me, so I don't bother with any doctoring on myself.

Sweatpants and a thin t-shirt see me dressed. Since becoming what I now am, I've noticed my shape getting leaner. All that running I love doing on four feet is paying off I guess. Having loved running as a kid before puberty, that isn't too much of a shocker.

I pad barefoot back out to the main room. Bastion, my little savior, already has some of the leftover meatloaf heated up and waiting for me.

"Bastion, you're an angel."

He waffles his hands at me, his cheeks turning pink as he forks a reheated piece of his own into his mouth. I lower myself carefully into a chair. Asher has taken over half my couch since it was turned to face the kitchen instead of the T.V. that nobody watches.

Seems to have claimed one half of the 'L' shaped seat, and he's so big, his body length is even with the length of that leg. That end of the heavy piece is over six feet long, and he takes up all of it.

He lays there now with his ears perked high, eyes closed, I know he's aware of everything though. I whisper into his head asking if he would like something, I receive an image of him having hunted while we were at Ava's. A big fat rabbit was his dinner.

Thinking about it, when home, we're all either training, eating, or sleeping. Asher and I spend a lot of time in wolf form as he teaches me to wolf as well as how to fight as one. Since he can't go into his giant monster form, he can only give me direction for mine.

Bastion is either somewhere near us, with us, or in the house reading. I'll be having him stay in more since it's getting colder. Late autumn is turning into winter fast, and he's so tiny.

Asher rotates between staying inside on the couch at night, or out in the woods somewhere. After spending twenty-five years alone, being around people near constantly now probably gets to be chafing.

I must be thinking very loud, for I feel him in my head again. Either again or he never left, hard to tell.

_ "I don't mind Bastion's or your company. Helps that neither of you are very big talkers, so my ears aren't getting talked off _ ."

His amusement is strangely comforting. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Kierra**

  
  


More often than not lately, I shift to wolf form when I sleep. I'd told Bastion he could have Faline's room for now, and he keeps his stuff in there, but he tends to sleep with me. We end up in the basement in the corner nest, Asher either being in his spot on the couch or outside. With all the emotional rollercoastering I've gone through today, as well as the past few days, I know I'll probably be sleeping as a wolf quite a lot. I yawn, which causes the boy to as well.

We clean up, Bastion having put all the food away earlier. Can't recall if I'd thanked him or not, so I do so. He smiles at me.

The basement door pretty much stays open now, I nibble at my bottom lip as I look at it, asking Bastion with my eyes and a head tilt if he would mind company. His smile this time is larger, looking over to Asher then to me, then my nodding. He imitates the motion as he goes to change clothes.

I follow after for my room but stop at my doorway. Safe distance I think and I can't see him from here, so it lowers that whole embarrassment factor. Asking him from there if he would like to join us tonight.

I can feel his surprise, his tentativeness. He's slept wrapped around Bastion before, but never next to me. There's no answer, and he pulls out of my head. I grimace, but go into my room and shut the door.

Not all the way, but enough to where once on paws I can scratch at it to get it open. I'm saddened by his withdrawal, but I understand it too. Tossing my clothes onto my bed, my body protests, yet I shift anyway. A lot of protesting there as well.

While in pain, I work on speeding up my change, seeing how fast I can go while battered and tired. Down from four minutes when I had first started, to two, so that's not bad. I need to do better though. I will do better.

My stomach does some flipping tricks as I settle onto four feet, core temperature rising a few degrees more.

No good.

I hurriedly scratch through my door, Bastion at the top of the basement steps, is waiting for me.

I rush to the front door, scratching at it frantically, whining. He opens it fast, letting me out to run and empty the contents of my belly. Good going down does not mean good coming up. In fact, the better it is going down, the worse it is when it returns for another round.

A wind has finally picked up, all traces of Vampire gone. Aside from the clothes, of course, they've stayed. Blood still decorates the trees too.

The cold air feels heavenly on my face. Lifting my nose into it, my eyes close. Turning my whole body so it's blowing right at me, thick fur takes away the chill from it, leaving the coolness to feather along my frame.

Bastion is at the opened door looking out, so I let him know I'm alright and that he can head down and I'll be there shortly. The screen door settles shut but the heavier door stays open. My peeking eyes close again.

Heating bill is gonna hate me, or love me, depending on which side you're on I guess. Just standing there, tail straight out but in a relaxed state, ears alert and feet braced, I keep my nose pointed into the wind. Need to head in, but I don't want to.

This is when having responsibilities sucks. I can't keep leaving the boy by himself, especially since it's clear someone wants me dead. So I take deep breaths instead, pulling them in and holding. Ribs protest, reminding me that even though I heal fast, it still takes a little more time.

The anatomy I now have affects my cold air intake, as my nose is designed to warm the air as it comes in. I counter it as much as I can, even opening my jaws to pull more in. My mouth tastes gross. Opening my eyes, I look around further into the trees, finding what I want.

I walk purposefully towards a patch of grass, dead and frostbitten. Perfect. After sniffing over it to make sure nothing overly gross has been on it, my tongue gets dragged over it.

The frost melts instantly but wets down the appendage running over it. Canines aren't exactly meant to spit, so I have to roll the moisture around then center it back on my tongue, then wipe it off on the dead foliage. Tada, wolfy mouthwash.

Tastes are enhanced, but to a canine’s standards, not a human, so things that would taste like ass as a human, don't as a wolf. Same for smells, but you won't catch me rolling in it to collect it like normal animals do.

Feeling a little better, I go back in, able to push through the screen rather easily. The bigger door needs a little more oomph to close, a well placed back leg kick takes care of that. Let's hear it for supernatural strength.

Not paying attention to just how much I'm using, I slam it a little too hard. Whoops. Tigger had been on the cat tree but now takes off to hide again. Been doing a lot of that lately. I've already warned Asher if he eats my cat we're gonna have many harsh words, accompanied by teeth. Wolf or human, either way.

Ignoring said wolf who's still on the couch, I go down to my nest. Could say den, but 'nest' is more apropos. A small child waits patiently among the bedding that smells heavily of me, tufts of shed undercoat everywhere.

Yes, I shed. Not crazy heavy, but enough. Winter coat growing in an all.

Nuzzling his cheek with my nose as I lay down, it's too hot to curl up, so I just fold my feet under me. End up laying on my side though. Have to readjust the bedding a couple times.

Bastion is used to it, but he's getting cranky. Being tired will do that to you. Settling back down on my side, he lays behind me, his back pushed against mine. Sleep takes us fast, even as my belly is cramping and knotting up with uneasiness. 

*******

We sleep for a while, getting up around noon the next day. Already setting a bad example. I'm sure under the circumstances of everything though, waking up late is allowed.

I have to pull myself from sleep, dreams getting overly weird. Once I wake I don't know why they were, but the feeling is still there. Small snippets come then go just as fast. Angry bouncing cats and really long-legged horny phantoms.

Like I said. Weird.

I'd woken a few times throughout the night as Bastion moved around, at one point he'd laid over me, my cracked bones really didn't like that, but I dealt. Thankfully he didn't stay like that for long. One of the times getting awoken was by Asher licking my muzzle, apparently, I'd been crying out in whines in my sleep. Eyes had opened briefly, but my head didn't even lift before I drifted off again.

When fully waking though, he was gone. I stick my cold nose into the boy's ear and nudge him. My inner foreleg is bleeding, and I can feel that my neck is damp. Once Bastion sees that, he jumps up, fully awake. Probably thinks I'd gotten into another fight.

I assure him I haven't, that the wounds are from last night, having reopened while asleep. It was a pretty constant dripping, so I go to the bathroom. Shutting the door with my rump as I begin the shift back to human.

Neck wound is burning again, knowing my luck, I'd gotten cooties from a Vamp. The skin screams as it reforms and tears, and it becomes clear that I've been bleeding for quite some time. It's a wonder I didn't bleed to death.

I try looking at my neck in the mirror when shifting is complete, but it's too bloody to see anything. Should have sucked it up last night and stayed human to actually be bandaged up properly. That would have been the _logical_ choice though, can't very well have that.

I make a face at myself in the glass before turning the water on, my nose scrunching up. Inspecting my arm reveals that it's regrown the meat that had been torn off. I poke at it, unable to help myself.

Exposed nerves pulse and remind me of that skinned woman in the movie 'Hellraiser'. Soon as I see people coming through my floor from blood hitting it, I'm so outta here.

Flashing on what I had done last night when my fingers were in the man's back, that was a lot like the movie too. Clearly I watch too many movies. Next thing you know I'll have meat hooks hanging in my living room with spinning pillars that play music.

I snort and get into the tub, a tiny blood pool having started forming under me. The water hitting the exposed and raw areas cause me to hiss and pull out from under the beating pressure. Was so not ready for that, but I should have been.

Stiffening my shoulders, I move under the water slowly. With my head pointed down, teeth clench tight as my continually burning neck throbs from the warm spray. Think I need to get a shower mirror that men use for shaving just so I can look over my hard to reach or see wounds.

Stretching my injured arm out and away from my body, bloody water streams from it. Have to stand there for several minutes before the red flow slows, but my throat becomes a constant ache under the pressure as I wash my hair, hissing as the soap connects and burns. Keep putting off washing my body as long as possible, wanting the water cold but keeping it hot so blood isn't rushing to try and warm areas I want to stop bleeding. Takes me another fifteen minutes, but I finally finish.

Turning the water off and stepping out to go right to the closet to pull out a towel and lots of gauze, I find the gauze, but no towel. Crap. Cracking open the door, I call out for Bastion to bring me one from my room. Didn't get laundry put away last night.

Thrusting his arm through the small gap, a towel hangs from his hand, I give thanks and shut the door. It gets put on the toilet seat for now. Wiping down the mirror comes with the conclusion that I have to towel off a little bit since the absorbing rug at the side of the tub does not extend out this far. Dammit.

Faline is going to kill me when seeing the bloodstains on everything. I try reaching for her again as I stare at my reflection. Able to sense her but not able to connect. At least I know she's alive, that's a small comfort. She feels stronger in my head, a sense of ' _more_ ' in both physical and power of will.

That's good, she'll need it. We both will. My eyes glow green at my reflected self, looking eerie on a human face. It looks strange anyway from over twenty-some years of seeing glasses and now they're not there, my face incomplete.

The glow stays, eyes sliding down to my neck as I touch at the ragged edges. No one seems to like my left side these days. Need to chug some orange juice, get some meat into me. A lot of blood has been lost recently.

Mostly closed, it looks like most of the blood had been coming from the new-forming skin constantly getting torn open. The punctures higher over the vein have closed, but small dark veins spider web outward from the area. Didn't notice that last night. Worrisome indeed.

The skin is hot to the touch over it, whatever 'it' being, my body is fighting it, starting to itch as if a forming spider bite. Yup. Cooties. Just freakin' lovely.

Patting my arm dry, I'm careful to not start it seeping again before wrapping it in the mummy bandages. Easy enough. Usually have my sister doing this. Last time had been just before this all happened, from the bite Asher had given as a parting gift.

The small assorted scrapes and scratches get ignored as they're just about faded and gone. The bigger hole on my neck proves to be tricky. If I'm not careful I'm going to end up permanently disfigured with all the damage to my left side.

I stare at the gauze with a frown, then go back to the first-aid box. Has to be a few large gauze pads in there somewhere. Ha! Indeed there is. I slap that on and dry off again.

Heavy hair gets twisted to release more water, then let down again. Circling myself within the towel, I go to my room. While getting dressed I think over what needs to be done today.

Laundry.

Bloody yard clean-up.

Trip to the neighbors. 

I need to have a talk with them anyway about people looking for me or my sister. Lost father my ass. Also need to look up the lawyer and judge that provided that 'technicality' that was mentioned. It should _never_ have happened. Still have that small memory chip still stashed away, want to put that off as long as I can, nothing on it can help me with anything right now.

Pulling on underclothes, jeans, socks, and a light t-shirt sees me dressed. Pulling on my boots that reach up to my knees, they're designed to go over pants, and I'd been lucky to find a larger pair. I wear them under the pants though, they look weird on the outside.

Jeans feel looser all around, but not falling down loose. Clothes get put away quickly, then the kitchen is raided. With a big glass of juice in hand, I lean my rear against the sink counter as I face out into the living room.

The large black wolf is absent, but Bastion is sitting there with one of the books I got down for him. Dressed in his own jeans, sweatshirt, and socks. No shoes on the furniture. Big rule. Bad enough dirty wolf prints cover one side.

Setting my juice down, I clean off the couch. Scrounging for a heavy quilt from my room, it gets folded up and around the spot the wolf has claimed. I sweep up a bit then go back to my juice.

Bastion and I fall into a routine we seem to have started. Where I move around randomly, he's up out of the way, an easy silence between us. I turn on the computer and eyeball the radio on the top shelf of the desk. I know when I'm reading I can't have music on, don't know about the kid.

"Bastion? Up for some music? Figure I have it play while I go through the yard cleaning up."

He shrugs thin shoulders. That's helpful. Pulling out an extension cord, it plugs into the radio cord and taken to the front porch, the cord is just a bit too thick to fit under the door, so a small gap is left.

Go back in to finish my juice and stuff my face with some bread, then head back out. I can't live without my bread. It's a huge staple in my home. Any kind, doesn't matter.

I have no shed or garage, a lean-to had been in the works, but I kind of failed on that. Have a feeling not having something for my poor jeep this winter is gonna bite me in the ass. Since I'm situated further back from the road, shoveling my driveway is my responsibility.

Hell, road is too since a plow never comes out this way. Let's just say shoveling over a couple hundred yards worth of dirt driveway really sucks. I refuse to pave it though.

My home is at the ass-end of an offshoot back road. Last house. There's one further up that's fenced in with a horse. Haven't seen the animal lately though. Otherwise everything is several hundred acres of wooded land, behind that is all farmland.

Putting the radio on the railing and turning it on, I get to work destroying evidence. Not that there's much there, the breeze that had started last night is still blowing. Vampire dust is all gone, aside from his clothing and chain, nothing is left. Picking up the clothes carefully, they get tossed into a garbage bag.

Do I keep my spoils of battle or would that be considered tacky? Don't want to be confused with a sociopath or anything. I toss the chain with the clothes, shoes go to. No I.D. or anything in his pockets.

Not much I can do about the blood on the trees, not like I can hose 'em down or anything. I have an outside faucet, but no hose. Had one, something chewed it up, haven't replaced it yet.

Blood on the ground, however, I can mix with dirt, debris, or bury. Smell might linger for a bit, especially those with preternatural noses, but otherwise it's all gone. My poor jeep, on the other hand, needs a good scrubbing.

Good thing I hadn't gotten the glass windows put on yet. At least one would have gotten broken. Would have been a lot worse if I had gone all monster on his ass. Eyeballing the top ridge where my back collided, it makes muscles and bruises twinge in memory.

Probably a good thing I can't easily see them, would just give me more to grouse about. The cheery radio weatherman proclaims we'll be getting some flurries later, which lifts my mood immensely. The announcer, however, is getting on my nerves. It's a _music_ station, not an 'advertise a million things' station.

While scowling at it, contemplating using it for target practice, Bastion comes out with my cellphone in his hand. Mom's ringtone. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I really hate that word, but that pretty much sums this up. She doesn't know anything that's going on and we were supposed to go see her days ago.

I walk up to him for it, turning the radio down. Taking a deep breath, I answer.

"Y’ello?"

"Kierra? You can't answer your phone anymore? I've been trying to get a hold of you and your sister."

I wince. I've no idea where Faline's phone is. I don't remember her having it on her when everything happened, but I could be wrong.

"It's me, mom, sorry. Things have been a little crazy lately. Publisher is being a dick again and I think the battery in Faline's phone died, I haven't been able to replace it yet. I sent her off to one of her friends' houses to get her out of my hair. She's been sleeping over there the past few days. I'll get a hold of her soon and we'll come see you when I'm able to get free, okay?"

I know it sounds really abrupt, but when mentioning my dick of a publisher, it smooths everything. Whole family knows he's a hardass, demanding everything right at that moment, giving ridiculous deadlines. Been thinking about switching for a while now. Just one, wee, little problem.

My contract.

"Alright, but soon. I miss my girls."

That feels like a kick to the gut, so much so that I hunch over.

"We will, mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

After goodbyes are said and clicked over, my arm drops slowly. With everything... I'd forgotten all about mom. I'm a horrible daughter.

Already knew that though.

Since mentioning it, I check through messages and sure enough, I have several from Mr. Dick. Well shit. I wrinkle my nose at my phone. He's waited this long, he can wait a bit longer. Probably send some toady for me at some point.

For a split second I think about how the dead Vampire had all but said he was sent but shake my head. He doesn't have the stones, he'd rather go after my money. I'm well off, having gotten so many books published and sales being high thanks to my marketing manager. I rarely dip into it unless I really need to. My art prints are what I usually live off of. I'm getting so behind on everything, I'll need to do something soon. 

Feeling the hard press of my phone, my hand clenches tight around it. I let go immediately when hearing it creak, the sound of it hitting the tiny outside table is very loud and echoes. My eyes fly to the kid, who's gaze widens at me in alarm.

"Bastion?"

My eyebrows draw together in worry.

"Your eyes. You're human but they're the color of your wolf's eyes."

Dammit. As if there wasn't enough going on, I now have twerky eyes. Perfect. I close them and start breathing deeply, not sure if it will do anything, but it's worth a shot. After a minute I open them, he's still looking at me.

"How about now? Still yellow?"

He shakes his head. Good. Beginning to wonder if they've been doing that and no one's noticed, or if it's a new development when my emotions are all over the place. Going to be damn near impossible to keep it from happening.

I hand him my phone and shoo him back into the house. Standing in the doorway with nothing on his feet, the cold breeze is going right through into the house. Goofy kid.

Rubbing down my jeep is the easy part, the harder part is fixing the dents. Getting the idea from a commercial I'd seen once, I reach inside where it is, and push out. Doesn't want to move till I call on a little wolfy power, then it moves with no problem. Didn't really 'call' on anything so much as stopped thinking with a human’s limitations.

Getting it as good as it's going to be, I brush my hands on my pants and turn just as Asher comes from behind the house.

"Ah, perfect timing. I need you to do something for me."

His pace slows, head cocking.

"I need you to watch Bastion for a few while I go have a chat with my neighbors."

He looks a little confused but gives a nod of his head.

"Thanks. Oh, and if my phone rings again, just have him toss it in my room."

With that, I turn and head down my driveway. Don't need no stinkin' coat. The whole clean-up session only took maybe an hour with all my procrastinating while doing it.

Thinking about it though, I probably should’ve grabbed one, just to cover the bandages. Can't very well be too convincing that no one is being murdered when you're covered in pink gauze. Gauze itself wasn't pink, I'd just been bleeding again. Screw it, I don't want to go back.

Down the long driveway, checking my neglected mailbox comes first. Can tell Asher marked it as my nose wrinkles. Only thing in the metal and plastic box is several newspapers crammed into it. I sigh.

My mailman and I don't get along too well. Even when nothing is threatening my life, I don't always check the damn mail, Faline's usually the one who remembers to do it. But instead of, you know, _not_ giving me those damn useless papers like I've asked him, he has to cram them in the box.

I'm so going to have fun one of these days. Hide in the trees then come after him like a hound from hell. That oughta learn him. Leaving the crap for later, I head up the road.

This road is paved, ending in like a cul de sac a few yards down from my home's entrance. It's a back road, so not too many come down it, if at all. The dirt trail that had originally led to Asher's old house has been overgrown for years. Wouldn't even know there's anything there if you weren't familiar with the area.

I keep going, the house I'm heading to is about a mile from mine, but I don't mind the walk, gives me time to think while keeping my skin cold. Don't ask me why, it just helps. Having put my hair up earlier, I now take it down, won't dry if left up, so now I let it loose to freeze. Perfect. 

Another sigh passes my lips. Even I can tell my mood is off.

No, not off, I've just finally gotten past my sad, mourning stage. I'm now into the flippant and angry mindset. 

It doesn’t bode well for those around me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kierra**

  
  


I pick up my speed to a run. Not as good as when on four feet, and my chest is so not thrilled, so I stop shortly after. My footfalls had been soft enough, lope easy, but my bust is just that annoying.

My chest in Were form is there, just nowhere near as pronounced. Small mercies are a blessing. Would be hard to fight if you had flailing tits. The image that conjures makes me choke on a laugh.

I catch on to a scent. Been getting it for a while, just too wrapped up in my own head to pay attention. I have officially failed my perception check. Didn't roll a 1, maybe a 2, since nothing huge or horrible is coming at me.

Stopping to look around, nothing appears out of the ordinary. I lift my nose to catch it again, but it's gone. Couldn't even decipher what it was, or is.

Turning back to my path, I continue on, but this time more alert. Nothing more bothers me until I reach the end of my neighbor's drive. Here I pick up that scent again, a little stronger than it was before but not by much, remaining faint and elusive.

Like mine, theirs is also kept as dirt, but whereas mine sees use, this one is rather overgrown, the mailbox tangled in long dry grass and tree leaves. Odd. Granted it's an older couple that live here, but they're usually on top of things.

The woman had come by a couple times before, offering random things that she couldn't get rid of at her flea market booth. Small trinkets that usually got stuck on my bookshelves and forgotten about till I'd have to move them. About the only things that would get any use was the handmade incense. Long thick sticks with some random scent or another. Some were good, others... really weren't. I'm not one for patchouli, thank you very much.

That one's the worst. Downright rank. Faline had lit one once, my door was closed, yet I was driven from the house for hours till it aired out. Way too strong. Could just imagine what it would do to me now. Thinking about it, you'd swear I had a supernatural sense of smell back then just from my reaction.

Mailbox is open and empty, sort of. Looks like something nested in it for a while. My brows draw together as I look towards the house. With many of the trees having gone bare, you can just barely see the corner of it.

Carefully, I make my way closer, listening hard. Tree limbs rubbing against each other in the wind is all I detect. No birds, no foraging critters. Along with the older couple, there should be a horse and a cat here. It had been a stray she found and kept since it ate the mice that would get into her horse feed.

I don't know much about the man, believe she said he was into masonry at some point, but she had been trying to get him to quit since according to her he was too old to be messing with rocks. Have a feeling it was a hobby of his that she didn't approve of. Old people are adorable. 

I hurry my steps, getting worried now. Never heard mention of any kids or grand-kids and never been into her house to see any pictures. Only know them by their last name; Jackson, and that doesn't allow much for identification. That name in the Rockford area alone is quite common.

Coming up on the house, all is dead quiet. It's a two-story with a small porch, no garage, and a pile of stone bricks around three feet high set randomly in the 'front yard'. Everything is overgrown, dark, and there's no vehicle in sight.

What the hell? These woods are becoming a ghost town. That may actually be a good thing though, come to think of it. 

I make my way to their porch, looking at the massively chipped paint siding. It looks like it's been deserted for quite some time now.

How come they didn't say goodbye? The woman was nice enough to have done so, or seemed like it anyway. The windows are dark, but I peek in any way. Through dust and grime that I have to wipe at, I can make out some details. Furniture, but it looks broken and tossed around, the edge of a flipped table along one wall can be seen. Screw it, I open the door.

If there was a lock, it'd been broken. The heavy door is warped so badly that it's swollen to the point I have to shove it open. Doing so makes quite a bit of noise, but it can't be helped. Finally getting it opened enough so I can go through, I pull it the rest of the way open so outside light can filter in.

That and now it can't be quietly closed on me. See? Horror movies are good for something other than screaming women and ‘manly-men’ who don't know jack.

My moving and displacing the air has the dust all a-tizzy. Glancing around the main room, it's shaped much like my own. Kitchen on one side, living room on the other, hallway straight ahead leading to various rooms. All the furniture has been flipped and tossed, most if not all of it broken.

Not a crap-load of dust that you'd assume, but cobwebs aplenty. A couple of the windows look broken, the smells of random animals having been in and out for what looks like months are pretty heavy.

Is my area like, a deadzone or something? No one coming to fix and resell properties, no bulldozing, nothing. I do a quick walk-through, finding that most of the clothes are gone, no valuables, electronics, or appliances remain, not even the stove or fridge. Thankfully the gas line had been shut off. Although if it weren't I'm sure I would have found out a while ago. 

The kitchen and bathroom sinks are still intact while the porcelain tub is cracked and looks like it's about to collapse. No shower head, it's literally a tub with a wrap-around curtain. Toilet looks like something had made a home in it semi-recently. 

The smell of scat from several different animals at different times tickles at my nose. The whole place looks like they left in a hurry, taking some stuff yet leaving the easier carryables.

Makes no sense to me, but then, most people don't make sense to me. One room still has a single bed, the metal frame broken and mattress ripped up. No dresser, a single chair missing three of its legs, and a broken window. Shattered in, not out. Meaning it was broken from the outside. 

Something happened here, but I haven't the slightest clue as to what. Hope the couple is still alive and just moved somewhere.

The other rooms are relatively empty, only having a few empty crates laying around. Closets are empty as is the upstairs. Going back to the kitchen, I don't see a door to a basement. Leaving through the back door leads me into the fenced-in yard they have.

The horse is gone, the single stall barn-thing empty aside from a dead animal carcass. Saddened when I recognize it as a cat, I salute the bones. Like my own home, there's no garage or shed.

Turning to look at the back of the house, I do see a set of doors leading into what I'm guessing is the basement or cellar. Covered in long grass, the only reason I'd seen it is due to the rusty chain literally being red with rust, which shows quite well through dead grass and leaves.

Debating on whether I should or not, I chew on my lip while looking over the doors. I'm sure this is the punchline to some movie or other. Giving another look around the area reveals no tools or items I can use for any reason, just the rusted chain and lock.

The doors are thick and heavy, still intact. Maybe it's just because of where they are, but they look almost newer than anything else I've seen here. Well taken care of. Undisturbed for at least as long as the house has been empty. It would make sense though if the doors were an addition at a later time. 

Maybe I'm just making up excuses for something so benign to keep from possibly getting into more trouble. A smile curves my lips, knowing that lately... I'm always up for some trouble.

I reach down and yank the lock from the chain, both snap rather easily from the handles. One side is pulled up before almost dropping it as I damn near toss my cookies right then and there.

Nope, too much.

I let go of the door and turn just in time to empty my gut. Why...on the Goddess' green earth...did I not fucking catch that sooner? Jeebus. I back up. Way back, trying not to spill organs from my mouth.

I'm always up for trouble...unless it smells like that, then I want nothing to do with it. Christ. My eyeballs are burning and I think my nose hairs are trying to crawl down my throat.

I've never smelled anything like that, wish I still hadn't. Having a super-sniffer right now is so not a good thing. Tears fill my eyes as I retch over and over. When you're dry heaving from what feels like your sternum, it gets very painful.

Giving myself several more minutes, I look back at the cellar. There's a rubber sealant around the doors. There had to be. Otherwise, everything around for more than twenty miles would smell that.

Combine a port-a-john that's been baking for hours with a meat plant and a slaughterhouse that has had no airflow. Taken on slowly, it might be manageable, but when it's a furnace blast to your face like that... Might as well have been fired at point-blank with salted buckshot.

I swear I'm never gonna eat again with all the damn vomiting I've done in the last twenty-four hours. Thank God for the cold breeze. Only problem now is it's blowing in the direction of my home, and I have to open it again.

When I dropped it, it closed again. I want to run away, fast, but something like that can't be ignored. I have to know what it is to have any kind of peace of mind.

Before I can take two steps towards it, a howl splits the air. Asher. He caught the smell. Can't exactly return the call when I'm too busy holding my face together. Within another minute though, I don't have to worry about it as he comes flying over the fence.

Landing next to me as if we'd practiced it hundreds of times, I fall to my knees and bury my nose into his fur, hands grabbing handfuls to anchor myself.

_ "What happened? _ "

All I can do at the moment is point in the general direction of the doors.

_ "I take it you didn't know the place was empty? _ "

That catches my attention. Pulling my face from his pine and wood scented fur, my eyes find his. From his expression, I'm guessing my eyes have changed again.

"No. I did  _ not  _ know the place was empty. Last I knew the old couple was still here."

The look he gave me back at the house makes sense now. He thought I was going to an empty house and figured I was misleading from the reason I had given. I seem to inspire so much confidence in others.

Abruptly dropping my hands from his side, I scowl and stand. He had looked back towards the house, but when I drop my hands, he looks at me, picking up on my voice change.

"Why are you here Asher?"

My neck starts throbbing as my hurt turns into anger. Steps are taken away from him as my cold skin starts to heat up quickly. My breathing picks up as my rising fury starts spiraling out of control, falling back to my hands and knees as I try to pull it all back in.

He steps close, but I growl in between panting breaths. Still damp hair falls around my face, the silver streaks catch the light and glitters like metallic paint.

_ "You have Vampire blood in your system, don't you? Why didn't you say something earlier? _ "

His disdain sets off my temper, my arm flying out to swipe at him as a roar of rage erupts, a scream mixes with it as I attempt to pull it all back to me. My body's trying to shift, silver fur bursting through my skin then receding back in. I don't connect, so I guess he moved away.

"I didn't exactly know...that it was going...to be a problem... Dammit!"

His apology slips into my head but gets ignored as my mind whirls. I've been angry before, I've been enraged, but I've always had a good reason. This isn't one. I sink my teeth into my arm, the pain providing a little clarity.

Enough at least that I can hear what Asher is saying to me in earnest.

_ "...the bandages off. A Vampire's blood doesn't mix well with ours in certain cases, it sets a blowtorch to emotions, enhancing them, especially aggression or anger. The wounds need to drain unhindered. _ "

No fucking kidding.

Releasing my arm, a bloody imprint of my elongated teeth now decorates it. I rip off the gauze further up, grabbing at my shirt and yanking to get to my shoulder, practically tearing it from my body.

Such enthusiasm at my shoulder is not a good thing, as my nails dig right through the bleeding wound, causing me to cry out hoarsely. My eyes flash yellow as I stare at Asher's face, my reflection in his eyes is not flattering. He's looking at both my arm and neck, his thoughts grim.

_ "I am sorry, I didn't realize so much had been mixed. It hadn't looked like you took too much of his blood, but he must have bled all over your neck _ ."

Oh great, I'm infected with Vampire germs. The flushing I did in the shower clearly was not long enough.

_ "You can deal with what's wrong here later, right now you need to get home and let those drain safely _ ."

I shake my head and get to my feet, a little unsteady, and the inside of my belly feels cold. I only ever got that feeling when I smoked too much pot, so feeling it now is a bit off-putting. I get a few steps towards the doors before a wolf comes at the back of my knees, taking me back down to all fours.

"Knock it off Asher. This has to be done now or I won't do it later. You think I want to know what's making that God awful stench? Just the thought has my insides rolling."

I get back up, even make it a few more steps before I'm taken down again. My knees are really disliking the hard ground. I rear up with a growl to have an obsidian-colored face right in mine, growling back with much longer teeth. Ocean eyes are stormy as they glare at me with frustration.

Feeling is mutual buddy.

I glare right back, my irrational anger starting to flare again, feeling the pulse of my heartbeat throughout my whole body as it throbs in want of the change. He keeps pushing me and I will end up shifting. I don't take orders well, especially from males. I'm not a feminist, I have issues, but that ain't one of 'em.

Leaning back on my legs, head tips back to bring in cold air to soothe my lungs. I can't go back to Bastion like this. Can't go anywhere near my home with this level of wanton emotion. The mad desire to fight just for the sake of it isn't very healthy.

This isn't all dead man blood, I've been spoiling for the action of destruction since yesterday. No moon to blame this on. Something is going wrong in my head, and that just pisses me off more because it's some bullshit or another that I can't control.

My body is shaking hard, skin reddening from the heat it's collecting. Asher is yelling in my head, but I can't hear him. Leaning forward and down just to have my head thrown back and spine arch, it cracks with the violence of it.

Long hair flies around me while Asher steps back. My insides feel like they're boiling, skin stretching at the very seams, mind in chaos as my flesh starts to split. An agonized scream rips itself out of my throat.

Not of pain, but at the sheer outrage of not being able to control myself. I fall to my back, writhing on the ground as flesh crawls with hundreds of tiny flames. Silver fur flows over my skin in waves, frame contorting fast.

Within seconds I lay as a red wolf. Red from being covered in blood as my body tries to expel the last of the Vampire taint. My mind is still crazed, seeming even worse now as nothing is recognizable.

I lurch to my feet as my head shakes, causing my ears to pop. The movement goes down my body, sending blood flying. A howl rises within me, a confusing scream of mixed nothingness.

Forelegs rub over my face to clear my eyes of blood, but it doesn't help. Everything seems to be tinged in red. More resentment fills me at the realization that there's yet another thing I can't control.

Turning away from the house and its basement of horrors, I run. I don't even see where I'm going, I just go. Memories fade in and out, unclear and in pieces or flashes.

A sensory memory of cement and pavement below my feet, a dark shadow barreling into me several times.

Teeth and claws, bright lights, loud screeches. Something hard collides into my body, metal screams as my side heaves.

It's not enough, I keep going. Dark shadow long gone as I fight against several other shadows. More red being added to my coat.

I run and run. No sense of time.

A dive into icy cold water...dripping too much blood...can't leave a scent trail...

Might be found.

Shaking and diving back in, again and again, swimming a distance then back to running. Have to stay away.

Avoid the black shadow...

My head pulses, body hurts. Feet feel raw.

Keep going, can't be found...

Nothing smells familiar, don't know if that's good or bad. A memory tries to rise...a child. It gets pushed back, nothing can touch me here.

Safe... 


	34. Chapter 34

**Kierra**

  
  


My head is going to explode. 

Legit, explode.

Everything hurts, inside and out. The light wheezing I'm doing is a little concerning, but it isn't a wet wheeze, which is good. Means no punctured lung.

I keep my eyes closed, as even they hurt. My ears and nose are good enough right now, they hurt too, but it's not like I can close them...technically.

Can hear birds chirping, faint sounds of trickling water, and wind playing through the foliage. Smells are full of earth, fresh dirt, tree leaves...myself.

That might sound weird to you, but let's see what you smell when you have a face full of bushy tail. Not hearing or scenting anything that could be remotely dangerous, my eyes slowly open. I assure you, I'm groaning right now, nothing can be heard from me, but it's there.

This getting into trouble thing is way overrated. Think I'd like several weeks of quiet time in my home. Here's to hoping that comes true just as assuredly as my want for trouble did.

It's dark, but I'm also facing a dirt wall. I raise my head, wincing when it warns me it's still tempted to explode. My neck gives complaint as well. Hell, my whole body feels like I got hit by a truck.

Memory sparks. I did get hit, just not by a truck. Don't know make or model, just that it wasn't overly big. If it had been bigger, I'd probably be dead. My whole right side lets me know I went sliding over pavement for at least a few feet.

I really hope whoever was in the vehicle is okay, I hadn't stuck around to find out myself. My left side is throbbing from the impact, probably the side with broken ribs. Again. Laying my head gently back down on my forelegs, memory blanks start to fill in.

My body had felt like it was fighting itself. I couldn't deal, so I let my inner wolf take the reins for a while. My mind was still conscious within, just not the one driving. The combination of the reaction towards Vamp fluids, mind having a breakdown, and the building power within me did not mix well. I didn't even know about this 'power' until the wolf was let loose, then I could feel it, almost  _ see  _ it.

Not just the magic of the Werewolf itself, but something more, something deeper. One of the pieces of knowledge I was able to tap into was of an instant shift; the ability to shift into any of my forms instantly.

The drawback is the crash when I revert to human; if I shift multiple times but don't go human, it builds the length of time in which I will be knocked out. If I don't go human for the crash at some point, it will start affecting me in adverse ways. Knowledge of just  _ what _ those ways are was not forthcoming.

After running from that house, the remembered scent of that cellar brought forth massive waves of fear from my wolf. Something unnatural happened there. Then a need to run, run from everything.

At some point I lost Asher, he was with me for a time, trying to direct me in my headlong rush into oblivion. At another point I came across a pack of wild mutts, the blood I was covered in made it so I couldn't run without them tracking me down.

I fought off five dogs, my size and thick fur protected me from much of their bites and claws. A couple of them were more enamored and wanted something else, which caused them to start fighting each other. In the confusion, I took off.

I'm not sure what body of water I found, could have even been a pool for all I know, but I had the sense to wash all the blood off. Wait, nope, wasn't a pool, since I had swum for a while. Think I crossed the river. Explains some of my funk.

After coming out of the water, I had run for miles, the thought of staying away from Asher paramount. Not sure why, aside from the herding he had tried to do. Using body, teeth, and claws when I became stubborn.

Which was probably most of the time knowing me. Poor wolf is gonna think me super high maintenance or something. I'm hoping the reason he had disappeared wasn't that I lost him as much as he went back to Bastion.

Thought of the boy had tried surfacing at one point but got pushed down from the wolf driving my body. Another several miles were gone before finding a spot to hide in, from what I recall seeing on the way here, I'm in a park.

With my head up, there's a clearance of half a foot above me, so I have to crawl out of here. Looking around my hole, it looks like a burrow, made bigger from some digging. The opening curves to the left, so the wind wasn't coming right in at me, keeping warmth in a small area. I stretch with a little difficulty and inch my way out. It's morning, still early. Before noon I think.

The mouth has a lot of brush around it, hiding it from view, yet still looks naturally made. The bite wound on my inner foreleg is closed, the same with the ones on my neck. With all the craziness of yesterday and throughout the night, they got the chance to drain properly and heal.

Really need to get myself checked for bugs though. From the underbrush, wild dogs, and river, there's no telling what's crawling on me. The very thought causes me to shake my body hard as I stand.

The pads of my feet hurt. Unlike popular belief and told stories, a Werewolf is not all-powerful when they become one. There is a major learning curve and time needed for a body to get used to the rigors and abuse a wolf form can put you through. Strength is always there, you just have to learn  _ how  _ to use it.

Like my feet, for example, it takes time for the pads to truly harden to deal with all the pavement I went over. Wooded and grassy areas are no problem, but hard, rough rock and stone, not so much. Railway tracks even less so with the sharp stones they seem to be surrounded with. Vaguely recall I had followed one for several blocks.

A faint taste of sweet blood in my mouth is hopefully from something wild and not domestic. I  _ really  _ don't want to be the cause of some kid losing their cat, or dog. After checking over my feet and making sure I don't have any open cuts on the pads, I take a better look around me.

This late in the year most places are pretty bare, but here there's a bunch of different types of pine. A dying willow’s leaves brush the ground a distance away. Looks old, as do many of the trees here. The burrow I'd been curled up in is at the base of one of the thicker pines.

The needles suck when human, but are kind of worse when animal; they get caught in fur, especially if the sap is seeping from them. I have a few stubborn ones poking out here and there, but I don't worry about it. I'm not that vain, promise.

Pulling my way out from under the giant, wide tree, I start to recognize the layout. Not that I've been here, don't think I ever have anyway, but when you've already been to a few, all campgrounds have the same look to them. Don't get me wrong, each one has its own charm, but they all have that likeness to them, a smell, a feeling.

The question now is, which one am I in? The biggest one closest to my home is Rock Cut. There are a few others that are close, but their names elude me at the moment as I look around. The air smells crisp, but tinged with river and cooking fish. Gross.

On this one thing, both my wolf and I agree; cooking fish smells disgusting. I sneeze and shake my head, trying to get rid of the offending smell. Doesn't work though, so I turn and go the opposite way. There should be some kind of advertising board up somewhere, one covered in maps and camp activities that are available.

I watch carefully for anything around me, ears erect and alert. My nose is still full of rank fish, so it can't help me much. It's pretty quiet, so either it's a very large park, or they're having a slow season.

Attempting to circle around and catch my own trail, I actually do find it and follow it. Going in several wide circles before it leads away, my inner wolf is a cautious one it seems, too bad I'm really not all that much. A couple yards from my own scent, there’s a large corkboard half-covered in Plexiglas, the other half full of papers.

The glass-covered part protects the map. Turns out I'm in 'Big Hill Park'. Doesn't sound even a little bit familiar. Only showing things within the park, it doesn't even give me an exit to head to. Glancing over the papers reveals a major clue.

Well shit. I'm not even in the right  _ state _ .

Granted I'm not like, five states away or anything, but still. I should be in Northern Illinois, but instead, I'm in Southern Wisconsin. Far more north than I should be. No telling how many territories I went through.

Fuck.

Here's to hoping I don't have any trailing supernaturals.

I need to get going and fast. I had to have followed the river here, so I make for it and go back from there...right? How could I have gotten this far without being caught? I mean, hell, if I can pick up my own scent, then someone else can too.

I'm not horrible when it comes to tracking, but I'm not all that great either. I'm still in training...and I've run from my trainer. Groaning sounds in my head, as well as a low whine from my throat.

If Asher doesn't ditch me soon I'll be majorly surprised. And Bastion...that poor kid. When I get back I have to teach him how to defend himself. I don't own a gun, I refuse to, but I'm very good with knives. Just have to brush up a bit on my skills since I haven't had the time to lately. Not just since this all happened, but with my last book having taken off so fast. I shake my head hard, need to focus on the here and now, or more trouble could happen.

Making it out of the park is easy, now for the tricky part. I stop and look over the area I need to go through. Swamp and prairie for a good couple miles at least.

When I think of swamp, I think of the Louisiana bayou. This isn't that, it's more a very tame bog or the like. Either way, my scent is coming from it, so I've already been through it once.

Only a few stumbles and a lot of curses later, I'm on relatively solid ground and going through the grassland. Rabbits and mice catch my attention, a few dozing deer and a very cranky woodchuck. I'd be grumpy too if some lout almost stepped on me and my home.

Never in my life have I had to run from such a small animal. Rodent teeth are very scary when coming at you like some kind of rabid hell rat. Teeth like that can snap a leg within moments. I had hamsters when I was younger and I remember how their chompers chisel when they bite down.

Only thing I had going for me during that whole woodchuck fiasco was I didn't make a peep. Tough as nails Werewolves don't 'eep' at creatures lesser than ourselves.

Right. Watch me prove that wrong someday to my utter shame.

Of course sometime later I start getting hungry, and woodchuck actually sounds really good. I laugh to myself, keeping up a steady pace onward. Buildings start becoming visible in the distance to my right side. The smell of food wafting from one is not helping. Won't see me begging for scraps from anyone, so I keep going. 

My heart sinks at the sounds of heavy traffic ahead of me. I've gotten hit once already, really don't care for a repeat performance.

One good thing about Wisconsin; it's known for its abundance of different wildlife. Even sightings of wild wolves fly around. I know this from my father having relatives in one of the hard to pronounce towns. Never bothered to remember the name since his family refuses to acknowledge my existence.

That part didn't bother me so much till his death and the total absence of my name, his  _ firstborn _ , on anything. I had to look up his obituary online because no one had told me he had died till weeks after the fact. Wouldn't have known then but for one of his friends contacting me. 

If you haven't guessed, my mother and father are not, and never were, an item.

Coming up to the small clearing before a highway, I look out over it as my thoughts continue to wander.

I miss him, my father, he and I didn't have enough time. Funny how there's always more time till abruptly there isn't and you wish for more. I didn't know he was my father until I was thirteen. On and off through the years after that, he'd make some appearance or another, but I would always push him away.

It wasn't till years later that I took the time to get to know him, even lived with him for a year, hanging out with his then-girlfriend and her kids. I never got to the point of calling him ‘dad’ or ‘father’, which made things all the harder when I found out about his death.

That year of living with him did allow for some bonding, but it was other stuff that got in the way and had me moving back to Illinois from Wisconsin. We stayed on good terms but didn't really keep in contact. Only a call every now and then to talk to the kids.

I shake myself mentally as I feel the burn behind my eyes. No more fucking tears, dammit. Blinking them away fast as I look over the four-lane highway in front of me, sad memories can wait till I get home and can hide in my room.

Coming up on midday, lunchtime, it's very busy. Shit. There's a bridge further down to go over the Rock River, but it looks like a sheer drop. Staying to the taller grasses, I go see if there's an easier way across.

A shiver goes through me as I take a look over the suspension bridge. I  _ hate  _ this kind. No good. There's a drop directly under it, but backtracking a little will see me down to the thin strip of mushy land that goes across to the other side. Awesome, now I don't have to cause a pile-up of rubberneckers.

Heading back, then down, just to come around to the same area as before, just several feet below. And when I say thin strip, I mean almost nonexistent. Mud squishes between my paws as I try to stay as close to land as possible. Further out, the water is moving fast. I don't want to fall in and get caught up in a current, this puppy would rather  _ not  _ drown, thank you.

Directly under the bridge is a surprise. So much so that I almost turn around and go back. Plenty of room, sure... Also a few people. The whole width of the under-bridge is an open space, housing, it would seem, several homeless people.

I don't see how they can stay this close to the water and not freeze, but I haven't lived on the streets. This could be like a five-star hotel to them for all I know. No one has spotted me yet, but I had to push through some taller grasses to get this far, moving them anymore can chance drawing attention, so it's either try to turn and fall in or just keep going through.

I'm sure they've seen many wild dogs come through here. Here's to hoping they didn't eat them. My feet have sunk deep into the muck, sliding closer to the freezing water. Pulling them free none too quietly, I get onto a drier patch of ground.

The noise didn't call attention to me, but the barking does. I sigh. Someone here has a dog, and it's caught my scent. Wind tunnel effect or not, it managed. Stepping further in softly, I make to go right through and ignore everyone.

So of course, I draw everyone's attention. Fuckin' hell. The spirits are playing with me, I swear, or there's a Puck following me around. Drawing in a deep breath, I keep going, this time a little faster. I'd run, but there doesn't look to be much ground purchase on the other side either.

A sharp inhale catches my attention, causing me to freeze when I see who took it.

_ "You... _ "

I mentally kick myself for reaching out, but he had already known about me when he'd first seen me. The very dark black man just looks at me, I can't read his face. He looks a little different from the last time I saw him, but that was also in the dark. I may be able to see in low light, but things can still appear different in brighter light, not to mention a different angle.

The homeless man I first met when he went after Bastion with a knife, is looking at me from a small tent-like structure. Dark brown eyes are wide, but not in fear, just as shocked to see me as I am of him. I cock my head.

He returns the motion, which randomly makes me smile. The weirdness of stress presents itself in unexpected ways. My smile can’t be seen, but the gesture is in my head, and I send it to him.

Just like last time, he may be homeless, but he doesn't smell like garbage or any other scent you'd attribute to someone on the street. I walk up to him slowly as he comes out of his shelter, attempting to be a lot more friendly than I was last time.

Ignoring the looks and sneers I'm getting from the others, my attention is actually focused for once. I sit down within a couple of feet of him as he sits with his legs crossed.

_ "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rockford? _ "

He doesn't even blink at my telepathy, but his eyes roaming over me makes me a little nervous. I like my coat where it is, thanks. Shrugging, his hands clasp in his lap. Fingers thick and knobby from hard use.

"E'er since yous came through, there's been unrest on the streets, talk of change and trouble. Yous been causin' quite the stir in the Night People's world. Figure I get out while gettin' out was good."

I tilt my head again.  _ I've _ been causing a stir? Oh. Shit. I look over my shoulder at my pelt. Dammit. This whole silver thing is the problem, not me. Looking back at the old man, I start in with more questions, since he seems to know more than anyone else I've been able to talk to.

_ "The silver thing, huh? Yeah, I don't know what everyone is freaking out about, it's caused me nothing but trouble. What things have you heard? _ "

Now he starts to look nervous. Okay...maybe I won't learn much from him, still need to try though. Asher can only tell me so much without putting himself back in the community. I don't want to put him through the hell of that, I've caused him enough trouble. The old man fidgets, but answers.

"Jus' that a big power is comin', change is happenin', and many of the bigger fish ain't happy about it. Yous burnin' down that house seemed to be a trigger. Many Night People an humans alike came through the streets alookin' for answers shortly after."

How did he know I was the one who'd burned it down? Was going to ask but it doesn't seem to be that important when measured against everything else.

_ "Bigger fish? Do you know who they are? No one was hurt were they? _ "

Not so much worried about people being hurt, but if they were, it would let me know what kind of people I'm dealing with. Recall Asher saying once that a lot of supernaturals are in the offices of the 'higher-ups'.

"E'eryone knows of the big fish, but not who they be 'pecifically. There was two factions that went throughs, 'good' and 'bad', both lookin' for a strange wolf that was light in colors. By the time they comes around, yous smell went away, so theys couldn't track and finds yous."

That brings me up short. At that point, there'd been no reason to hide my scent. It might be how I keep being found though. He had stopped for a moment, but continues with his story.

"Some spots been found with smell, but twas mixed with the other’s smell. When they wanted to know 'bout the pale colors, yous had come to mys head, but I said nothin'. I couldn'ae be sures though, yous was covered in...stuffs. I said nothin's though."

He looks as if I'm going to blame him, but I'm not, I know that even if he had said anything, he was trying to stay alive. I can't fault him for that. The other smell they caught must have been Asher's. I send the older man an honest smile letting him know that I have no grudge against him.

_ "They said light colors? How did they know to look for someone with a specific coloring? _ "

He shrugs. A ragged and tattered brown coat gets pulled tightly around him, bulging with multiple layers underneath. His pants look thin, well worn, and old. Scuffed shoes have no laces, the treads on the bottom all but gone with holes forming.

"None said. If'n I'm to guess though, same way cops finds people. The traffic cameras."

Well shit, I thought we had avoided them all. Obviously not. I give a deep sigh that moves my whole body, lowering till forelegs are stretched in front of me.

Hold up.

In any of those cameras, it would have been too dark to get a crystal clear picture of me, and he said nothing of Asher being seen. Someone saw me, but not him. If someone had though, why not follow me when they first saw me? Why wait?

Too many questions, never enough answers. My front paws are right next to the man, he doesn't seem to mind. I can just imagine how we look to the others; old man talking to a giant canine as if they were conversating. My projected thoughts are only going to him.

_ "When did you leave the city? Have you been here long? _ "

He shrugs again, looking around. The handful of other people mill around and keep an eye on me.

_ "I take it they know what I am and know that I'm the one being looked for? _ "

A small incline of his head is my only answer, his eyes on me.

"Theys fear yous, but don' wanna admit it. They're but a few who has lost their spots. I suspect theys has an idea to who yous are and be angry."

I nod as I look around, not able to blame them in the least bit. Getting to my feet, I stretch, rear-end going high as front legs reach out. The mutt that had barked earlier is keeping its eye on me. I'm more than twice its size.

_ "I don't want to bring you any more trouble, so I'll be on my way. But first, can you tell me how far I am from Rockford? _ "

His shaggy brows draw together as he focuses inside for a moment before he nods.

"If'n yous follow the river south, with all the twists, yous about twenty-five miles. We's be in the north parts o' Beloit."

Put in short, I'm a long way from home. I had said Rockford since it's bigger than Loves Park or Machesney, so I have a few miles less than the twenty-five, but not many. He'd stayed sitting when I stood, now he stands. I incline my head to him and start back on my way.

He calls out to me just as I'm about to go through the long grass on the opposite side I'd come from. Turning my head back, he's walking towards me, a slight limp in his gait.

"Yous be careful girl, some thems people out lookin's for yous is bad news. Some Night People be good folk, you seems to be one, but others're not. The boy that was with yous, him's safe?"

I nod my head, sending him a smile and a picture of me curled around Bastion in our nest. The old man smiles, nodding his own head. I give a last parting 'gift', I guess it could be called.

_ "If they come calling on you again, tell them which way I've gone. Don't put yourself in danger because of me. I've been fighting them off for days now, and I don't mind a challenge." _

I can feel my brain kicking me, but if I'm honest, I'm getting tired of crying and running from everything. Past time I should be fighting back. The dark man gives a nod of his head, a conspirator's smile being shared between us as he shoos me off.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kierra**

  
  


Going through the grass and making my way farther up to level ground, I get back to my journey home, my ribs protesting the climbing. I go a couple miles before the smells coming from a bar and grill have me salivating, then past houses with no problems, but have to tear myself away from the amazing scents of food. Of course, since I'm hungry, everywhere I go someone is going to have food.

Not far after that, I hit another bridge. Not a highway though this time, just a single one-way lane. Timing it just right, I'm able to dart across without too much of a stir. It being a wooded park, this side sees me through it quite fast and easily.

That is until I almost go head first right into the river.

Apparently, this side of the park edges a bend of the water. I follow it carefully to prevent any more mishaps.

Another bridge.

I'm tired of seeing bridges.

If I try to keep following the waterway here, I'll be going west instead of south.

Luckily it's not a big bridge, so I tear my way down it and turn to follow the larger body of liquid ice. There's a large fence that I end up running along for a ways, have to slow way down when I reach a school. A high school from the looks of it, can't see the name of it from here. That's fine, it's not important.

The fence is longer than it looks, then hooks off into a road. Just have to dart around before I'm once again hidden in foliage. Pretty sure there's a spattering of people that see me, but as long as they don't try catching me, we're good.

Another half-hour finds me at another bridge. This is getting ridiculous. Don't care if I am following a damn river, doesn't mean that there  _ has  _ to be so many damn bridges. It's a regular two-lane road going through this time. Luckily this one has a set of lights not far away, so I'm able to get across on a red without too much trouble, then on my merry way once more. 

At one point a small dog comes flying out of nowhere at me, turns out I'm near a parking lot and this little dude got out of a window.

The constant yapping is getting annoying, the tiny Yorkshire terrier testing the limits of my patience. Even light growls from me aren't enough to get him to sod off. I turn and go back to the parking lot.

I sit at the edge of it for at least ten minutes till I hear someone calling out for a 'Pooka'. How apropos. His yapping had stopped, sitting next to me and panting. Once he hears what I think is a woman, he yaps at me a few more times then goes for her. Either a she or a really high pitched he, either way.

Watching his little brown butt take off makes me smile. Annoying, but cute. Stomach growls in protest of his running away, but I squash the need. I turn and start back on my own adventure, having done my good deed for the day, not counting the old guy thing.

I walk for miles, run a few more. I want to rest, but I'd like to get home sooner rather than later. Longer I'm out the more nervous I get of being found by unsavories. Really wouldn't want to have to scare the shit out of some dogcatcher or tear into some good Samaritan jackass trying to slap a rope or collar on me.

I'm about to cross yet another road that leads into a bridge when I catch the name of it; ‘Prairie Hill Road’. It’ll lead me to a highway that I need to follow until I reach ‘Latham Road’. The going is tricky, getting spotted many times; unavoidable. Screeching brakes sees me running faster.

Two lanes merge with four then back to two after a few miles. I keep hearing the sound of a specific motor as it tails me. I'm not about to be stopped now dammit, they want to cause beef, then let's go.

Prairies lead into farmlands. Latham comes up fast, I take the left turn sharply, diving into the cornfield that borders the road. The sound of brakes getting punched echoes around me. I stop only for a moment to catch my breath, maw parted in a grin.

Can't stay in here too long though, it’s easy to get turned around in these fields. Latham leads into Ralston then North 2nd, but from Ralston, I can take a pretty straight shot home. I peek out through the stalks before exiting them. Looks clear.

I follow the road down but have to growl when I hear the same motor again. Screw it, I stop and look for it. I don't know one model from another, can tell you if it's a jeep, truck, car, bug, or a few others, but specific models are beyond me. What's following me is a 'car'.

A long nose and back end, ugly brown color. Actually, I think the brown is where color had been stripped away. Four doors with a broken back window covered in plastic. Got a feeling I know what these idiots are hoping for.

Half tempted to let 'em catch me and tear up their whole operation from the inside. That could go so wrong in so many ways though, and I need to get to Bastion, so this has to be quick. Quick, but painful. My jaw opens in another smile.

I trot down further towards the end of the field. The road isn't really a busy one, and with the time of day, even less so. Another hour or so when it really starts getting dark will be another story, everyone wants to get home.

Towards the end of the street, one of the guys gets out and tries calling for me. He can't tell my gender, so that automatically makes me a female. Funny how that works. I need them both out of the car, so I dance around the one calling for me.

Sure enough, the other parks and gets out. One crazy white boy and an indistinguishable. Either very dirty white, or a possible Hispanic. Gangster wannabes. This oughta be fun. 

Tongue lolling out as if I'm winded, I let them steadily get closer. One pulls out a leash, the other a chain. Not a very thick link, talk about being unprepared. These poor sops won't know what hit 'em. Their pants hang low on their waists, even better. I ignore the insults they hurl from my not holding still.

I let White Boy get within touching distance when I dart out and grab his pant leg, yanking down hard. He does manage to get a handful of my fur, but he ends up tripping himself with his own pants. The heavy smell of his cologne about gives me an instant migraine.

Good God. Guys, come on, you really don't need to bathe in the stuff to smell pretty.

Darting back away from the other’s lunge, I dance around some more, mouth wide as I play. Lots of 'bro' and 'cuz' get tossed around. The leash makes its way around my neck, he doesn't even realize I walked into it on purpose.

Crowing as if he caught the prize, I grab the slack of the thin leash within my teeth and pull it hard from his hand. He made the mistake of looping it on his wrist, the wet sound of it snapping is quite lovely. Dirty Boy goes down yelling, throwing the leather strap off his swelling limb in a panic.

White Boy with the chain comes at me again, I yip at him as if I were a playing dog. His face goes red in his anger. I bow at him, waving my long tail in the air at him.

He doubles up the chain, changing his grip. Boy thinks he's gonna try an hit me with it. I yip again, my yellow eyes narrowing. Stalking closer, I lower my rump and leave myself open.

The chain is in one hand as he reaches out with the other for the leather strap laying next to me. Just as he grabs it, my teeth whip around and sink into his face. Top canines sinking into his left cheek, bottom canines into his right. His high pitched scream is the biggest reason I let go.

Damn, dude. My ears ring painfully as I dance away, the chain in his hand totally forgotten. Because I had jerked back before letting go, his face is all torn up. The jerking reminds me that not all my injuries are healed. Bet he'll think again before going after any type of canine though.

The other is looking at me, eyes as wide as saucers as he tries to backpedal. I stalk him, bloody teeth bared. My plan gets disrupted as a car goes by and actually stops.

He looks over, and that's all the time I need as I lunge, knocking him onto his back. Sharp teeth take hard sinking nips all over his abdomen before I get to his face, his screaming stops as he looks me dead in the face. I inhale deeply of his fear, showing him I'm doing so. Then I push into his mind, pushing images of him being torn to pieces. 

A bladder releases, but before I leave, I impress the need on him of going to the police and telling them all about the dogfighting ring he's a part of. He starts praying, but I think I get my point across. 

Body ducking down when I hear a shot fired, my eyes fly to the man on the curb aiming a gun at me. Recognition fills his eyes, then he throws his arms out in a gesture for me to run away. Weird, but I don't argue. Since his eyes have shown that he knows what I am, I impress on him what these two men are, then I turn and run into the cornfield. Going to have to circle around before I can head home, that way I don't lead anyone with me if anyone chances on following.

See? I'm learning.

It's well past sunset by the time I make it into my woods, feet hurting so much I'm limping, and I still have that damn leash around my neck. I get maybe a couple hundred yards in when I catch a whiff of something familiar. I stop with a sore forepaw held up, lifting my nose and being pointed to my left where Asher is standing on a small hill.

He walks towards me, not hurried or fast, but with purpose. I stand with my head held high, defiant as ever with tail out and ears raised. Ocean eyes are filled with exasperation as he gets closer, coming all the way up to me and headbutting into my neck.

Well...that's new.

Too tired to do any more fighting right now, my tail lowers. The midnight wolf rubs his head into my left shoulder, I wince but stay still. Feeling his amusement as he grabs ahold of the leather around my neck, he pulls it over my head with a few tugs. Once off, I shake my fur out in gratitude, feeling like a fluffed out owl. Or how I'd imagine it anyway.

His concern fills my head, but I let him know I'm fine, just really sore, then ask him about Bastion.

_ "He's fine, worried. He was quite upset with me when I came back without you. Asked me to go out looking for you several hundred times at least _ ."

I feel his annoyance at that, but also his smile. Tucking my head into his neck, apologies and gratitude that he continues to put up with me are sent. His answer is to lick around my muzzle, drawing back a little when he catches human blood.

_ "Couple dogfighters thought they were gonna get a prize, hence the leash _ ."

He laughs in my head as he turns towards home, me falling into step beside him. On the way, I tell him what had happened and why I ran, as well as my learning a spiffy new trick. That, he's interested in, and I explain how it theoretically works.

Telling him of my meeting up with the old man again and the information I got from him, I can feel his tension about it all, but he stays silent. Going on about my trek all the way to the two idiots and the strange man who let me go.

_ "You know, for someone who wants to remain hidden, it seems you do everything in your power to advertise yourself _ ."

I'm about to snap back at him, but feel his laughter, so just knock my shoulder into him instead, sucking in my breath when it twinges irritably at me. I had been able to ignore it most of the way here, but now that I'm starting to relax, it's letting me know that it needs attention.

_ "Asher? Do you know how long ago the people in that house left? _ "

I'm back to thinking of that awful smell that came from under those doors. Shaking his head, I quiet and keep walking. Limp getting more and more pronounced, I'm all for going all the way home, but my legs say differently.

Just about collapsing as they give out from under me, I stubbornly trudge on, legs shaking. Or do as far as the other wolf allows before halting in front of me and telling me to sit for a few minutes.

_ "Asher if I stop now, I will pass out, no joke. I just want to go home, check on Bastion, and lose consciousness for many hours. _ "

He doesn't move. Of course not. Man is just as stubborn as I am. I plant my butt grudgingly, sending him a scowl. Standing firm, he ignores me, parking in front of me to keep watch and keep me from moving.

After a few minutes of me trying to plead with him, he finally lets me up. Doubt it was from my pleas though, more like he was tired of my talking. We walk for another five minutes before I'm made to sit again. I sigh heavily and grouse the whole time.

Gets to the point that I'm talking nonsense just to annoy him to get us going again. Think he catches on though, his eyes pin me as I try not to laugh, can't help the wolfish grin though. Up we go once more, if he stops again though, I'm literally going to chew on his ass.

I get the strong feeling in my head of a brow lifting and a smirk, then images of what ass-chewing can turn into. I almost fall on my face right then and there, stumbling into him as I try to right myself. Even his laughter is enough to make me blush, so I keep my head down, feeling my ears burn with the influx of blood filling them.

That doesn't work either though, as being so focused on the ground doesn't reveal the tree that I walk into. Midnight wolf has turned into a damn hyena as I shake my head, trying not to fall over as I do so. My legs splay wide as I groan and just want to fall over and sleep.

The cold wind is doing nothing for my burning ears. Standing there and bracing myself, I feel a nudge at my side, his sympathy swamping me. I'd fallen asleep standing up. The temptation to curl up right there is so strong I'm shaking with it.

I get a headbutt to the rear as I'm pushed forward and whispered to that we're almost there. Asher directs me with his body as I follow with eyes that refuse to stay open. The cold wind feels heavenly, smells are familiar and signify home to me.

" _ Did I tell you about that demon woodchuck, Asher? It was possessed, it was. Crazy-eyed and everything. _ "

Yawning for the umpteenth time, I try talking to keep going. Feel like I'm talking to myself for all the response I get, then realize I  _ am  _ talking to myself, not getting far enough to actually make the connection bridge with the wolf at my side. Luckily, he's maintaining it, but not really paying attention as he's keeping watch around us.

_ "You can open your eyes now, we're here. _ "

Soft words whisper in my head. Prying my eyes open to see my home, the door’s open and waiting. I'm leaning heavily on Asher, and when I notice, I stand upright. He had to have just called for Bastion, because the boy comes flying out the door at me.

I get no chance to even brace myself as I'm knocked back onto my rump, his blond head tucking into the right side of my neck. The male wolf leans into my left to steady me a bit better as small arms wrap tightly around me. I can feel his shaking sobs.

That helps to clear some of the fogginess away, guilt filling me as I had yet again left him.

_ "I'm sorry Bastion. It's getting to the point that I'll be apologizing every day for years to come, I think _ ."

I meant it as a joke, but he pulls back, luminous blue eyes looking into mine.

"You promise?"

Not catching on till that second, I still smile and promise him. I'd said the word 'years', and in doing so made the commitment to him that I plan on him being with me for a long time yet.

_ "I don't know about you little buddy, but I'm dead on my feet and so ready to pass out. I'll tell you everything that happened tomorrow, but right now I need sleep...why are you barefoot? _ "

A laugh bursts from his chest. Not exactly what I was looking for, but it's still good. As we head into the house, I look back to the darker wolf, who's turned and walking away.

_ "Asher? Sleep with us tonight? Don't have to sleep close if you don't wish to, but I know I'd welcome it. _ "

I'm too tired to feel any more embarrassment, let alone from looking dead at him while asking. He had turned his head when I called out, then hesitates, as if he's not sure. When he turns away, I take that as my answer.

Following Bastion in, I decide I won't ask again. After requesting for the boy’s help to get some water, I head downstairs. Trying hard to feel indifferent, but not managing it, I sigh and fall heavily onto the blankets, only rousing when Bastion tucks himself into me. Curling around him, we both sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kierra**

  
  


The following morning, my whole body is griping at me. I groan and try to go back to sleep, but can't. Images of long-legged canines run around in my head, amber eyes watching me, leftover pieces of a dream that make no sense whatsoever.

Trying not to disturb the child as I move to get up is a moot point as he's already gotten up. What is it with kids being such early risers? I remember doing it as well when I was young, but I don't recall a reason for doing so. Well, there were always cartoons, but I seriously doubt that's why Bastion's up.

I head upstairs, make sure there's a towel in the bathroom, push the door shut with my rump, and change. Not even going to bother looking in the mirror till I'm clean. Hot shower to wash, cold water to relax and soothe, then getting out and going straight to my room. Wrapped in a towel of course. Once in my room, I stand in front of my closet mirror and drop my towel.

The Vampire bites on my arm and neck are all but healed, nothing left but for some bruising and scarring. Ribs on my left side are a multitude of colors and still tender to the touch. Traces of the road rash on my right are fading quickly. The whole left side of my body is colorful thanks to the car that hit me.

I should really start cataloging the injuries I keep accumulating. Going to have horrible arthritis in my bones when I get old.

Err, nevermind. I won't either. Should still catalog though, just for reference.

The bottoms of my feet and hands are chaffed. I'd woken stiff, the shower helped a little, but only time will heal them. Till then moving and doing anything with my hands is going to hurt.

Just as I'm getting dressed, my phone goes off, was confused for a moment then found it on my bed. Bastion must have tossed it in at some point, or I had, can't remember. Looking at the screen, I groan. My publisher. I would ignore it, but since I'm aware he's calling, I can't.

I answer it, then have to hold it away as I quickly turn the volume down. Funny, I don't remember him being so loud before, but I  _ have _ missed several of his calls. Not to mention my brand new shiny ears.

There's some yelling, lots of cursing, some threatening, and then a compromise. I'm to come in early this afternoon and go over some of the finer points of something or other that he's being anal about. Think while I'm there I need to read over my contract.

I do believe it was for three novels this time around. My three novels are done. I have a few more in the works, but I think I'm going to switch things up. I've gotten a few emails from other companies’ agents with offers, think it's time I look over them again.

Pulling on a pair of socks, which chaff my very being, I go look for Bastion. He's found on the couch, looking like he's studying the animal encyclopedias. Stopping, I watch him and smile. Feeling my gaze on him, he looks up.

"Hiya kiddo, enjoying 'em?"

He smiles and nods, gesturing to the kitchen table. Looking over, there's a glass of orange juice waiting for me with some toast. My smile widens.

"Think you're my guardian angel kid, you take such good care of me."

He does too, that's kind of the sad part. He does more for me than I do for him. I'd mentioned before that I hardly ever eat after I wake up, so he makes toast for me just in case. Even puts peanut butter on it for me every now and then. Protein.

Chugging the juice, getting a refill, and drinking half of it before I touch the bread, the radio catches my eye, having been put back on the shelf, cord wrapped up on the desk. Yup. Seem to have found myself a wife.

I choke on my toast, having to take a quick drink before I inhale it. Mom used to refer to me as that when I had lived with her, since I'd stay home working on my books and take care of the house and her when she was home. I recall getting very annoyed several times, I don't want Bastion to feel obligated.

"Bastion, you know you don't have to do these things, right? I don't want you thinking you're a slave or anything."

I look over to him to see him looking at me in surprise.

"I don't think that. I like doing it, it makes me feel useful. You gave me a home, it's the least I can do."

His words make me want to cry. This boy is so gentle and smart, I don't see how anyone would want to hurt him. Speaking of smart, since I have to go into town to see a Rat, should stop at a couple stores for him.

"I have to go into town this afternoon to see my publisher, you up for coming with me? I wanna stop at a couple of other places while we're out."

He nods, grinning at me as his blue eyes sparkle with mischievousness.

"You going to go look for more trouble?"

My jaw drops open as I sputter, almost dropping my cup.

"Listen here you Imp, I don't go  _ looking  _ for it, it just seems to find or follow me."

I nod and lift my head, sticking my nose in the air. He snickers at me, rolling his eyes. Cheeky little bugger. I finish my juice and rinse the cup out, checking Tigger's food and water dishes. Fresh water and new food are already in them.

Come to think of it, I haven't changed his litter pan in a while. I wince, then frown. I haven't smelt it. I mean, I smell the litter, can smell that from here, but not used litter.

"Did you clean out the cat pan?"

He nods without looking up from his reading. Huh. Sweet. I'd usually make Faline do it, not wanting to do it myself and be stuck with the smell in my nose. Hearing her gag while doing it was always sweet karma.

"Thanks, bud."

His eyes flick up shyly, his cheeks pinking. He's so adorable. Leaning my butt on the desk, I look out the window across the room that's next to the front door. Tigger is laying in it, basking in reflected light beams.

"Have you seen Asher yet this morning?"

"He stopped by earlier, said there's a new fox in the area going around marking."

That was probably the smell I kept catching on my way to the neighbors.

"Also said he was going to go further out, see if he could pick up on anything new, and wouldn't be back till probably tonight."

Biting my lip, I scowl out the window. Alright then, I get the point.

I go to my room and put in, or back in rather, piercings. All the holes have closed, so I have to reopen them. Even though I'd stretched the one in my tongue on accident, after my second shift, it closed like all the others. Pushing a piercing needle through the muscle in your mouth is an interesting experience in pain.

I flick it around a few times. Having been without it for the past almost two weeks, it feels weird. Changing from sweats and tank top to jeans and a t-shirt, the socks get left on for now. Pulling my hair back in a haphazard ponytail, I then head back out.

The computer is still on standby from when I turned it on a couple days ago, I wiggle the mouse as I sit. Bringing up saved emails from other companies and reading through them, neither of them are in town, think that was the biggest drawback when I first got them. Reason for being with the one I am now is because it  _ is _ local.

Here's a tip; local does not mean better or easier. The publisher I saddled myself with is a jerk and unreasonable. Sending each one a return message, I ask a few questions, main one being what their 'expected' terms are.

After going through the build-up of other messages, which takes damn near an hour, I'm able to shut it down. One of the messages had been from the college Faline is taking classes through, asking if she's alright, seeing as how she hasn't checked in for several days. Sent a reply that some family emergencies have come up, and she'll be back as soon as able. Think they're more nervous about losing the paycheck they get. That just seems to be how people work these days. 

Catching the time from the screen before it goes black, it's still an hour before noon, but I'm getting antsy now. Snagging a piece of scrap paper, I start making out a list of things that need to be picked up. Remembering that I had told the Imp last night that I'd explain what happened, I turn in my seat and call for his attention. The next half hour, at least, is spent telling him everything from start to finish.

"What was in the basement that smelled so bad?"

"I have no clue, but from what I smelled, nothing good."

His face scrunches as he thinks about things.

"Are you going to go back?"

I nod absently, thinking of some things I should pick up so I can do so without dying.

"Yeah, I can't just leave it and not know. Some of the things we'll be picking up today are items that will make it easier, I hope."

"And the bridge man? How do you think he knows about 'Night People'?"

"When you live on the streets, having as much knowledge as possible could mean whether or not you survive. I would imagine that the homeless were the first to find out about them."

"How about the man that shot at you? Do you think he's a shape-shifter of some kind?"

"It's possible, I was too distracted to try for his scent. If not, then he possibly knows others who are."

Thinking about it, the idea of having the T.V. on and switched to the news station might give me a clue as to what's going on. Possibly. Moot point now, since we'll be leaving soon. Besides, that's what paranoid people do.

"Wanna get ready to go? We'll pick up some lunch first. I'm craving french fries."

Slipping a piece of paper into the book to save his spot, he hops down and gets ready. Getting into my boots myself, I grab my wallet, phone, keys, and a blade. Need to teach Bastion on how to use one soon.

We're out the door and on the road soon after, stopping for some unhealthy fast-food. Was just going to go through the drive-through, but Bastion was all eyes when we drove up. Apparently, the last time he was at one was a few years ago, before his mother died.

At first, I'd asked if he wanted to go somewhere else, but he refused, wanting to go in. Nostalgia I guess. We ordered and sat, his blue eyes alight and huge. I hadn't even paid attention to the holiday decorations up everywhere. Thanksgiving, it seems, is only a couple weeks away.

I have him laughing within minutes, and he almost causes me to choke on my burger at one point as we talk smack about people. We get some looks now and then, nothing too obvious, but when an animal walks in, it's time to go, and we slip out the opposite door. Bastion asks when we get back in the vehicle if I know what kind of animal.

"Smelled kind of along the same lines as Ava, so I'm guessing feline of some kind. Now that I think about it, I've been catching a lot of that scent around, so there must be a lot of them around here."

He nods as we go on our way. Next stop is a hardware store to look at prices for a large shed. Those things aren't cheap, going to need to get one soon though. Annoyingly, I smell cats in here as well, and a couple that aren't cat but still some kind of beastie.

One of the non-cats keeps walking past us till I stare him down when he comes around for another pass. He backs off but stays close. Grabbing some heavy-duty gloves, face masks, plastic sheeting, and some twine, I pay and we get out quick.

My jeep is so not meant for large scale shopping, but I'll make it work. Once on the main roads again, I keep an eye out behind us to make sure we aren't being followed.

Paranoid, who, me?

"What kind of animal was he?"

At my startled expression, Bastion smiles. Kid catches on quick.

"Wolf."

His eyes widen and I nod.

"Yep. Cats I'll bet on me any day. Another wolf... I haven't had much luck with wolves lately."

Looking worried, his hands twist in his lap. I reach a hand over and grasp one of his as I smile at him.

"No worries my wee Imp, I may get knocked down, but I come back up swinging hard."

He gives a small smile but doesn't look convinced. That's okay though since I'm not all that convinced myself. Next, we go to a craft store. People here love me, although now I'm afraid to see how many are actually human, or rather, aren't.

I've caught Bastion looking at some of the larger puzzles that I'd glued together and have hanging on the walls at home, so while I pick up some new supplies, I'm going to have him pick out a few puzzles for himself. Kind of sad that anymore, you have to go to special stores or have to order online something that used to be so common. In regular stores anymore it's rare to see a well-made puzzle that is over 500 pieces.

One I have up in the hallway at home is 15,000 pieces. Good luck trying to find one anymore. Most I've come across that are smaller are made so cheaply and they're either water damaged right out of the box or so thin that they fall apart.

Walking around inside, I'm relieved to see everyone is human...relatively. A couple I wonder about, they may just be aliens, who knows. Leaving Bastion in the aisle with puzzles, I head off to get more canvas and paints.

While looking over some of the newer products, he comes towards me with his hands full, looking unsure but hopeful. I can't help but look over them with pride. All are very colorful and challenging. Three being 500 pieces, while two others are 1,000 pieces.

He's all smiles as we check out. I point to the charcoal pencils and craft paper I grabbed, telling him that I'd like to see what he can do with them. I don't think his face can light up anymore. Even the cashier sees it and smiles.

When we head out is when we see it's started snowing. Just small poofy flakes that fly around lazily, having already made a thin layer on the ground. After putting the bags and stack of canvases into the back, I see him on the other side of the car looking up.

Going over to him, I'm about to ask what's wrong, but then realize the look on his closed-eyed face is one of peace. I look up and do the same, just reveling in the moment. After all, that's all life is; just a series of moments built on one another.

I open my eyes and look at him, his face goes roguish before telling me my eyes are yellow again. 

"Again?"

"Yeah, when we were at the hardware place, they turned yellow there when you glared at that one guy."

Whoops. No wonder he kept staring then. Bastion grabs my hands and pulls me into swinging in circles with him. Both of us laugh as we spin and look up, carefree, and careless. I have to stop when I get dizzy, but by then his face is flushed and pink with cold anyway.

We've managed to move a few feet from the car, so I sweep him up and toss him over my shoulder. He squeals in laughter as I rush towards the jeep. He may be twelve years old, but he's missed much of being a child, so I hope I provide him with a few chances every now and then to feel like one.

Setting him down so he can get in, I catch a glimpse of black leather out of the corner of my eye. Turning towards it, there's a very,  _ very  _ tall man walking several feet in front of my jeep. Huddled in a biker’s short leather coat, black Tripp pants with a couple of straps crisscrossing the backs of his legs, and black boots; that's what makes up his ensemble. Hmm.

His long black hair is blending in with his clothes, so I can't be sure just how long it is, even more so since it doesn't appear to be all the same length. Rings glitter at his hands as he pulls his coat closer to him. A gust of wind picks up right at that moment and blows his scent right into my nose.

Animal.

Amber eyes catch mine. He hadn't been walking towards me, just in the process of walking right by when our eyes happen to meet. His widen a bit as he stops and just looks at me for a moment. I don't know why, but I can't get myself to turn away from this one.

Canine, don't know what flavor. Walking closer, I can tell he doesn't have a shirt on under the jacket. Still doesn't explain why he's huddling in it, unless it's to blend in. Something about him seems very familiar, but I can't place him. My eyes narrow as he keeps coming closer.

"That's far enough. What do you want?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Kierra**

  
  


I don't sound very friendly, don't intend to, but he smiles anyway as he stops. His tanned face looks almost boyish, even with the black goatee gracing his chin. Bared ears are full of piercings, he doesn't seem the type to originally be from here, maybe somewhere a lot sunnier with higher temperatures.

"Not very nice are ya?"

He has to practice that voice in front of the mirror. Not really all that deep, but still sinful. Flirty. His question is asked as if he's amused. Amber orbs glint with suppressed mirth, jaw reminding me of Brad Pitt on a good day. Oh boy.

"I'm very nice, to those who deserve it. Your breed, however, has not been so reciprocating."

His eyebrow shoots up as he smirks. Keeping my eyes on him, I open the door and push for Bastion to get in out of the cold. The wind is picking up, but that could be from this area being at a higher elevation than the rest of the block.

"My breed? Do you know what my breed is?"

"Not specifically, but every canine I've come across has been an ass."

He laughs, thumb rubbing over his bottom lip. Have I mentioned I have a thing about seriously tall people? They irk me. Just on principle.

Repeatedly keep telling myself to walk away, but my feet won't move. I'm sure Bastion is also wondering why I won't move away.

"I can see that, but not all canines are made that way. Some are asses, others are lovers."

Don't think I like where this is going. One of my brows rise, my face going to one of scorn.

"Let me guess, you're a lover?"

"Some may say that, yes. But I prefer to keep an open mind."

"So you're a dog."

He laughs again, hands lowering from his lapels to slide into his pants pockets. My eyes follow the movement, the way he'd moved causes his coat to gap open.

Oh, dear Lord, save me now.

Wider shoulders, but they lead down into a lean, hard cut frame. Very nicely defined. A dark trail of hair leads from his navel south into a very low cut waistband. My eyes jump back up, heat touching my face as I glower into his.

The dog's eyes are glittering in laughter as they take in my expression, his tongue slipping out to play along his lip. Oh, hell. He's one of  _ those _ . I scowl and try for disgust, not sure I quite manage though while blushing.

"Yep, a dog. You can go now Mr. Pooch. Your goods have been seen and admired. You are God's gift to women everywhere. Absolutely drool-worthy. Happy now?"

Eyes widen as he looks at me, a little stunned. I move around the front of the jeep to my door. Not feeling any threat except to possible fantasies later, I pull open my door as he calls out to me.

"Wait. I think we're getting off on the wrong paw here. I'm not from around here, and I need to get here..."

He pulls a piece of paper from his pants pocket and holds it out to me.

"I was dropped in this area by the bus, but I don't know where-is-where here. Can you point me in the right direction? Please?"

When he's not being a playboy, he doesn't sound half bad. The address on the paper is to the music shop...right next to my publisher's office...and not at all near here.

Well, ain't that the  _ darndest _ thing.

Eyes dart back up to his, he draws a quick inhale, so I'm guessing my green gaze just flashed back to yellow.

"I'm going right near there actually. Strange, don't you think?"

The corner of his mouth quirks up, not looking at all surprised in the least. Something in me is telling me this man is important, but not willing to reveal why. What the hell.

"Hop in the back, I'll take you."

Both he and Bastion have similar looks of amazement, yet I ignore them both. Going to be a tight fit back there with all the bags, but I'm not about to tell my little Imp that he has to move. The stranger shakes himself, putting his hands together as if praying and bows to me. Dork. I turn the heat on and point the vents at the kid.

"What's your name?"

Nudging some of the bags over, he better be glad he's not as wide all the way down as his shoulders are, while he shimmies deeper into the seat.

"Xavier."

"Where are you from? How do you not dress for this weather?"

He looks amused as he meets my eyes in the rearview mirror, bright green once more. It doesn't escape my notice that he doesn't give a last name.

"I was born in the south, but I've been going from place to place. I didn't realize it would get this cold this fast, it wasn't that bad when I had first left my hotel room."

I look back to him from the road, giving him a droll look.

"Might help if, you know, you use your coat like it's supposed to be used?"

He chuckles and shrugs, looking out his window. I look over at Bastion who just mirrors the movement. We have a few miles to go, and small talk is made throughout, him asking where the good clubs are, the bars, where's good to eat, and if I know any of the local animal groups.

"I don't go anywhere near any of them if I can help it."

"So you're a Lone Wolf?"

"Could say that I guess."

Xavier inclines his head, looking like he's thinking hard on something.

"You haven't been a Werewolf long, have you?"

Shaking my head, I turn on to the road we're wanting. Pulling up to the curb in front of a large brick building, the large sign on the front advertising the company's name gets ignored. ‘Rhodes Publishing’ is full of cranky people who need to get laid.

"The place you want is right there."

I point at it absently as I look for the bookshop that's also on this road. Across the street and two doors down, it's a cross between a bookstore and coffee shop, as they all seem to be nowadays. Convenient that Mr. Rhodes would be so close to one, I think.

We all get out, I have to watch for cars coming up next to me since Gary is too cheap to buy the lot next door for parking. Gary is my publisher, Gary Rhodes. Jackass Extraordinaire. Once on the sidewalk, I wave Xavier to the small shop next door. At some point, he even buttoned his coat.

He smiles and gives a salute before entering, Bastion and I go for the glass door that's advertising all the 'good' stuff about coming here to publish your work. Right. I have a light windbreaker on, undone, and I'm blasted with hot air as soon as I set foot inside.

My eyes dry out instantly, almost stepping on the kid as I close them. I rub at them as I move him over to some chairs that count as a waiting area.

"Not sure how long this will take, but I'll try to be quick."

"Alright."

T'would appear the receptionist is at lunch, as no one is at the front desk. Already annoyed, I go down the short hallway to the offices in the back. Finding Gary's door without too much trouble, having been here several dozen times before, I don't even bother knocking. He keeps calling me, well, he's gonna get me.

I now need bleach for my eyeballs.

I open the door to see the man's skinny, hairy ass pumping away into Ms. Granite, the receptionist. The woman is bent over his desk, not looking exactly pleased with what he's accomplishing. Can't say I blame her from what I can see. They don't even notice the door has opened. Not a very smart bunch here it seems. I cross my arms and lean my hip against the doorjamb. Gary is sweating up a storm, pants around his ankles.

Ms. Granite is facing me, believe it or not, but her eyes are closed and looks almost asleep, brown hair still up in its tight bun. I watch for a minute thinking I'll be noticed, but when I'm not, I clear my throat, not one for porn, lacking or otherwise.

"So this is what lunch breaks look like nowadays."

I'm not very tactful when I'm annoyed. The bored woman stands so fast the back of her head collides with his face, the movement causing him to fall out. Well, now I know why he's so cranky all the time.

"What the hell? Kierra! What are you doing here?"

"I believe you demanded my presence. If you'd like I can come back when you're better equipped? Ms. Granite there might actually look like she's enjoying herself then."

He can't make up his mind to hold his nose or grab for his pants. The small mousy woman inches out from under him while pushing down her skirt.

"Careful with your underwear Hunny, I think he melted on them with all that sweating he's doing."

His face is steadily getting redder as he fights to get his stuck pants up his legs. She bites her lip to keep from smiling, then moves to hurry out. I take up the doorway, but I let her pass, taking my position back up after she's passed.

"Might want to get your heart checked there Gary, all that huffing and puffing can't be too healthy."

He roars at me to get out of his office as I continue to smirk at him. I do oblige though, stepping back and closing the door all nice-like. I hear something hit the door from the other side.

"Tsk tsk, Gary, not very adult-like of you."

He's swearing up a storm, I can't help but laugh. My nose is highly offended though. I hear chuckling from behind me.

Benjamin Thomas. Not exactly sure what his overall official job title is, as he's usually working in the basement with files, computers, and even editing, is standing off to my side.

Another toned over six-foot-tall male, but not by too much, unlike Xavier who's freakishly close to seven-foot. Short, dark brown hair in a crew cut and bluish-green eyes that aren't quite as vibrant as Asher's. His goatee is long and today it's braided into three hanging strips.

I've always liked Benji, but today, I feel almost heartbroken as I get a whiff of him. His own eyes darken as he catches mine, taking a step closer.

"Oh, Benji, no... Not you too."

"Kierra... When... How?"

He looks almost angry as I look on him with sad eyes, the strong scent of Vampire meeting my nose. He smells a lot like the one who attacked me, actually. I take a couple steps back myself, getting ready to bolt.

I'm looking down the hallway in preparation when he touches my arm, I jerk back, gaze going to his. Seeing my reflection in them, my eyes have gone yellow again. His face hardens as he pulls back.

"When did this happen? Do you know the one who attacked you?"

I blink at him a few times before it registers what he's asking, pulling the light coat off me in agitation. It's too damn hot in here. His face shuts down totally when he sees the fading bite marks on my neck and arm.

Shit, forgot all about those. That was the whole point in wearing the damn coat to begin with, not to mention the other assorted bruises that are visible, and recent scarring.

"You need to tell me what happened."

Shaking my head, an almost hysterical laugh escapes me. He reaches for me again, this time his hand goes to my neck and arm, fingers touching lightly, I can't help but tense up.

"Who gave you these?"

"I didn't catch his name, and he's no longer alive to give it. Please explain to me why you smell like him?"

Benjamin looks surprised, then pleased, then annoyed all within moments of each other.

"My guess would be because we share, or shared, the same bloodline."

Aw hell, more bloodline shit. Someone needs to write all this crap down for me. He opens his mouth to say something, looks at Gary's door, then motions me to follow him. Now that I'm paying attention, I see the fangs.

"Come with me please, this isn't a conversation for all ears."

I'm hesitant, but I follow. I've known him for a few years now, I think I would have picked up before if he meant me any harm, right? Hopefully.

We go to the basement, to the end of the large room to his desk where he sits on it and motions me into his chair. The small area is piled with boxes overflowing with paper. When I stay standing, he sighs, but nods.

"Where should we start?"

"How about the whole bloodline thing. He was your brother?"

Benji shakes his head, his eyes contemplative as he thinks of an explanation.

"Not my brother as in birth, but we shared some of the same blood. Our bloodline is feline, we smell alike because we can change into cats."

"I see. I don't know what kind of cat he was, he never changed. Too busy trying to tear out my throat."

He scowls, angry once more as he looks at my neck.

"Who bit you? The Werewolf, do you know him?"

"I do not, but he was with a Vampire. That Vamp has my sister."

His eyes flicker, followed by his face closing down. I can feel my stomach cramping.

"You know who he is, don't you? The one who has Faline?"

He gives a slow incline of his head, my eyes close.

"You have to tell me where to find him, Benjamin. I don't care who he is, I am going to get her back."

"Kie, you can't. No one's exactly sure where he is at this time. A call went out for his capture weeks ago. He travels with a wolf and he's not exactly...sane."

"No shit. From what I understand the whole supernatural community is all about secrecy, yet he and his pet attacked me and my sister in a public parking lot. He took off with her while his dog tried chewing me to death."

I can see his jaw clench, eyes dilating before they close.

"He's in hiding. A few were sent out to look for him, but without his Sire around, no one has a connection with him. One of the things he's wanted for is endangering our secrecy, preying on women he talks to online. That in of itself wouldn't be a problem, but the way he's killing them is calling too much attention... I'm so sorry Kierra."

My heart clenches hard. That's how he and Faline first started talking was online, and he's killed the others? I close my eyes and try to reach for my sister. I may not be able to create a bridge, but sometimes I can get a sense of her emotions. Faint, but it's better than nothing.

At first there's nothing, but then I pick up her confusion. I can't tell what she's confused about, but I smile. She's alive! I open my eyes to find Benjamin frowning at me.

"She's alive. Right now she's feeling confused about something. I can't tell what, but I feel her. She's not dead."

"You can talk to her?"

I shake my head, not sure how to explain or even if I should.

"No, I can pick up on her emotions if I concentrate and reach out. The only time we actually connect is when one of us is in extreme pain, then we feel the others pain as if it's our own."

He looks shocked, fascinated. I frown at him, wondering what he's thinking.

"If you can't help me, then I need to get going. Gary is scum, and he doesn't deserve my time. I have a kid I need to get back to."

A finely arched brow raises at me in question, but I turn to go, not willing to elaborate. He knows I don't have any of my own.

"Fred's son?"

I freeze, both anger and fear making trails up and down my spine. I can actually feel now when my eyes change. It's a subtle feeling, but distinguishable. They're blazing yellow as I turn back to the man. His arms are raised, a look on his face that I can't read, emotions guarded.

"That man was not his father. Just a man who found abusing children to be a sexually gratifying sport. Anyone who tries to claim that they were related can come to me, and I'll set 'em straight." 

"You may get your chance. There's a man claiming to be his uncle who has put out a large reward for knowledge of his whereabouts. Vampires tend to be up on most happenings in any town they claim as theirs, there is much unrest going on right now among the different factions." 

Gee, that sounds familiar.

"I could care less about all these 'factions', I have enough problems to deal with right now. Who is this man who claims relation?"

Attempting to cool my temper, I look at everything but the Vampire in front of me, waiting for his answer. When none is forthcoming, then I look at him. Sadness is written plain on his face, emotions of someone who's lost one close to them, someone precious.

"I don't know his name, since I don't deal with kids I didn't care to learn. For you, I will find out. Give me a way to contact you. I will look into this man for you."

The offer is unexpected, and I'm sure the surprise shows on my face as he gives me a small smile.

"There are also tales going around through the fuzzball community that this boy has something to do with a special wolf they are looking for. Would that be you?"

I shake my head, my mouth tightening.

"I highly doubt it, there's nothing special about me."

With that, I turn and walk away. Low whispered words ' _ you are to me _ ' are heard, but I ignore them and keep walking, pushing it all out of my head. Probably just wishful thinking anyway. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Kierra**

  
  


I stop at Gary's office to see if he's done with his tantrum. He's not in his cube. Dammit. Going out to Ms. Granite, she refuses to look me in the face, her eyes swimming.

"Hey Chickie, can you pull up my contract for me? I know I have a copy somewhere at home, but I have no idea where."

The name I call her isn't derogatory, just an endearment type thing I use for the females I know. I've called her it before, so she knows I'm not calling her something awful. She nods and starts clacking away at her computer.

I hold my hand out for Bastion, wanting to keep him close. I know I'd asked before, but I need to ask again just to be sure. Just not here. He comes over immediately, curiosity on his face. I mouth to him 'later' and he nods.

"Here it is, would you like a printout?"

"Yes, please."

See? I can be nice. I may not understand why she's bending over for that man, but that's her business. Seriously hope she washed up though, the only thing my nose is detecting is a heavy amount of perfume. Actually having a hard time from wrinkling my nose.

"Here you go. Kierra? Can you keep what you saw to yourself? I need this job. I have so many school bi..."

"You're fine, Hun. I really don't envy you though. I hope you're using protection since it would seem if there was a condom, he lost it somewhere."

I wave my pinky at her. Her face brightens with a smile and laughter. Still tinged red with her blushing, but at least it doesn't look like she's about to start bawling now.

"Where is he anyway? He wasn't in his office when I came back from talking with Benji."

I seriously hope she isn't bumping uglies with him too, that would really lower my view of him.

"Out front smoking."

"Oh, of course. No wonder he was doing all that wheezing."

She giggles while handing me my contract. Legit, actual giggles. Sweet Jeebus.

I read over it quickly. I'm indeed only under contract for three books, any more and a new contract needs to be written up. That sneaky rat.

I'm scowling down at the paper when Benjamin pokes his head carefully around the corner. My eyes flick to the all-glass front windows then to him with a raised brow. Do undead these days have issues with sunlight? I never asked.

He grins and winks at me, acting as if nothing had happened.

"You forgot to give me a way to contact you so I can get you that information."

"I didn't forget, I was going to leave it here with Ms. Granite."

I sound a little abrupt, both Bastion and receptionist look at me curiously. She knows that we're friends and that I joke around with him each time I come in, so hearing me be curt with the man is gossip-worthy. Ignoring all three of them, I pull a pen from the cup on the little ledge and write down my cell number.

Writing it on a piece I tear off my contract, three sets of eyes look at me in surprise. Whatever. Come to think of it, I don't know why he didn't just grab my number from my file. My own eyes flick over to him as I ask that very question.

"Wasn't sure if you had your number changed since Gary had so much trouble getting a hold of you. I understand now why he couldn't. I am sorry Kierra, I hope everything works out. I will have that info to you as soon as I get it."

I shrug as I level my gaze with his.

"It either will, or I'll be dead soon. So if you can't reach me in a couple weeks, you'll know why."

Ms. Granite looks startled, unsure if I'm joking or being serious. I smile at her as if everything is a-OK. She smiles back, totally oblivious to the fact a Vampire is standing right next to her and a Werewolf in front. Must be nice to not have knowledge that could kill you. I give her a small wave and head out.

Outside, Gary is leaning against the corner of the building, puffing away while talking to Xavier. A heavy sigh escapes me. Tucking Bastion's hand into my pocket as we go over, my windbreaker is flung over my shoulder. It's still snowing, but it feels good compared to the furnace we just left.

Xavier looks over first, a grin on his devastatingly handsome face, eyebrows raising. Gary, seeing he no longer has the man's attention, looks over as well. His face hardens, mocha-colored skin darkening. His short, black, receding hair is waving at me with the playful wind. The thin mustache gracing his upper lip nearly gets sucked into his mouth as he glares at me.

"So I hear Mr. Rhodes is the fine publisher in these parts, at least according to the nice lady in the music store."

Xavier gushes over him. I'm sure he can smell the sweaty sex coming from the man but shows no awareness of it.

"Oh, I'm sure the lady had  _ lots _ of things to say about 'ole Gary here. Am I right? I'd be shocked if the tiny woman in the dollar store across the street doesn't have 'nice' things to say as well."

I smirk as he steadily gets more and more angry, his jaw clenching, light hazel eyes burning with fury. He actually has very pretty eyes for a jerk. Xavier's eyebrows fly up as he smiles, looking back to the toad with a look of comprehension. The cigarette butt gets smashed into the ground. 

"Kierra, we need to talk. In my office. Now."

"No thanks, I don't think my nose can take another round of that. Out here is fine, as you are right, we do need to talk."

His eyes fly to the paper in my hand, a dawning light creeping into his face. His angry puffing starts to slow.

"Correct again Gary, this is what you think it is, and I believe there were some things that were conveniently forgotten. I'm pretty sure I could get a lawyer over some of it, but I really can't be bothered right now."

Resignation shows on his face, but he cajoles and tries to talk me into writing up another with him, that terms can and will be different. I notice Xavier look over my bared and marked up flesh, then take the time to exchange goofy expressions with Bastion, who's starting to fidget.

We stand there and argue for another five minutes before Gary stomps off, minus a client. He's to transfer everything to my name for now. I give a hurried call to my marketing pal, leaving a message about the situation, that I will be changing publishers, but would like to keep her on board, and explaining things before Gary can try to weasel in anything false.

Puffing out a large cloud, I look down at Bastion. His hands have stashed themselves into his pants pockets, stepping from foot to foot. I didn't even realize how cold it'd gotten. Dropping my windbreaker over his head, the light jacket holding a lot of my heat, I then turn to Xavier.

"What are you doing still hanging around?"

"I found myself enjoying your company and would like to continue to get to know you. Besides, you're some big-wig author, how many others can say that?"

A large smile is planted on his face, amber eyes all a-glitter in amusement. In other words, he finds me highly entertaining. Lovely. I roll my eyes at him, tossing my head towards the bookstore.

"We're heading over there, sure it won't be too overwhelming for you? Playboys around here aren't exactly known for their smarts."

"Ouch. I think I can handle myself. All I gotta do is cozy up to some nice little number, mention I play guitar, and it won't matter if I can't read over a third-grade level."

I scoff, finding myself amused by him, although I seriously hope he's joking. I pick up the pace once we cross the street, wanting to get Bastion inside. A few people are still hanging around even though it's getting close to dinner time.

One not wearing a coat catches my eye, we duck into the store before he can see me. Damn animals are everywhere. I have to snort at myself, considering I am one and I have another that patrols my home.

Once inside, I take the boys over to the coffee shop. Ordering two large hot chocolates and one ice coffee.

"What if I wanted a coffee?"

"Too bad, you're getting chocolate."

Then I have to stop and think for a minute, eyebrows drawing together as I look at him.

"You can have chocolate, can't you? I didn't think about that. Is it lost to me?"

He chuckles, the motion leading into all-out belly laughter as he bends over. I cross my arms and glower at him. Bastion, the little devil, has a hand over his mouth as he looks from me to the joker holding his side. People around us smile as well since his laughter just happens to be contagious.

I keep glaring. It's important knowledge I'm after. Canines and chocolate don't go together normally, so what does that mean for Canid supernaturals? I don't know about other females, but the cocoa bean is a very important staple in my diet, as well as to everyone around me’s well being.

Our order's up. I'm tempted to dump his on his head. Handing the boy his, I leave Xavier's on the counter and walk away.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry. That's never been a question I've been asked by any Were since I became one."

He's having a hard time keeping a straight face, but he sort of manages, having to stop a few times to bend over and contain himself. Exasperated, I ignore him, drinking my iced coffee as I lead Bastion over to the books.

Just because the man looks very cute when laughing means nothing. The flutter of treacherous feminine innards means nothing. Picturing the way his muscles move when he moves,  _ means nothing _ .

Giving the kid the okay to look around, I head to the educational texts looking for some school materials that will hopefully make up for his lost time. Not really sure what I'm looking for, I ask an attendant. She doesn't know either. So helpful.

Since he's able to read the books I give him with only having to ask here and there what a word was, I figure he has a high reading level, though other stuff is important to. Not even going to worry about advanced math shit. Yes, kids, you do use math all your life, but not to the depth teachers lead you to believe. Unless you go into a job that requires it, of course.

Different sciences, mathematics, social studies, reading comprehension, and several others are grabbed. Not knowing what level he needs, I start at a fourth-grade level, that should be a good place to see where he's at. I could probably ask Ava what requirements are needed for the special schools they have for Shifters. Aside from being furry of course.

I cave in and grab a damn basket to put them all in. Trying to juggle an armful of workbooks and a plastic coffee cup that's flimsy as hell doesn't quite work out. We'll start with this for now and go from there, it at least gives me a starting point to see where he is.

Kids are hard. I was always a higher level reader as well, so I know some of where he could be on that, but not enough.

Wondering what Xavier has gotten himself into, I look around from the spot I'm in. Don't see his freakishly tall self, so he's either sitting or I'm at the wrong angle to see over the shelves. This dear concrete jungle we live in was not built by those of a shorter stature.

I take a last look over the lower shelves then jump back with one of those high pitched girly sounds that are the very bane of my existence. A very long, very icky, very I am so outta here centipede darts around along the lower shelf. Some big heap Werewolf I am.

Calling the last of my dignity to me, I walk away very calmly and ignore the looks I'm getting. After a couple of feet though, I cave and walk faster. I  _ hate  _ those things...and earwigs...and June-bugs.

Anything with more than eight legs are spawns of the darkest levels of hell.

The others are nasty, nasty things. They stick to you and fly around all kamikaze-like. Cicadas don't bother me though. Figure that one out. When I have to call my  _ little  _ sister into the bathroom to kill a centipede, I know I'm a wuss.

However, it's reversed when it's spiders with her. Now that shit's hilarious.

I find the boys together, both sitting down in an aisle with heads bent over a book. Xavier's coat is opened again, mutt is gonna get us kicked out for not wearing a shirt. Then again, probably not, with the way every female in here is drooling over him.

He looks up just as I peek over 'em to see what book they're looking in. Can't tell, but we're in the fiction section. I look from Xavier to all the women looking over and back to him with a raised brow. He just gives me an easy smile.

"Animal magnetism."

I cough as I try not to laugh. Seeing the stack of books next to the boy, ranging from fiction to autobiography, I grin and hold out my basket, he smiles in return.

"About ready kiddo? Wanna get home before the snow picks up anymore."

Snow tends to really pile up around the house since we're in a cleared section of woods, it's going to be real fun if we get a good amount. Time is running out on grabbing something for my jeep to hide in. Probably have to have them bring it to me since there's no way my jeep is going to hold the big sheets.

"We actually have to stop back at the hardware store, don't think the weather is going to let me wait on picking up that shed."

His answer is to stand and gather up his haul. Going to have to dip into my book money, but it's worth it, for both the boy and the shed. Amber eyes staring at me with a smirk has me turning to the adult boy with a raised brow.

"So I heard a screech earlier, that wouldn't have happened to come from you, would it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Turning and walking away, I'm followed by laughter. I'm just amusing as all hell to this guy it seems. While we're being rung up by a girl at the counter who can't tear her eyes off him, I turn back to him myself.

"You never answered my question."

He's holding a book, flipping through it before putting it back on the display. It's advertising a trilogy from a local. I scrunch my nose at him, so glad I had refused to have a picture of me in them. Bad enough there's one of me up on the website. One of marketing's bright ideas. I get recognized, but not too often.

"What question was that?"

He's layering on the charm, sinking deep into character for the poor girl who seems to have forgotten what she's supposed to be doing. Voice thick and deep with a southern accent, the coat gapes open even as he calls attention to his face by rubbing his jaw.

Even poor Bastion is drawn. I cover his eyes and pull him back into me, shooting a glare at the cashier. Have to tap nails on the counter to get her attention. Since he no longer has the cup, I'm guessing he finished it or left it somewhere, Imp in front of me still has his clutched in his hands.

I hand the girl my membership card for the place, then my credit card, eyes continually drawn to the animal at my side. I finally reach over, yank his coat closed and do a few of the middle buttons.

He gives me a lecherous look, teeth sinking into his bottom lip before he turns to the girl.

"She just can't keep her hands off me. What am I to do with this constant molestation?"

I almost choke on my tongue as the girl looks at me in jealousy. I glare back at her, holding my hand out for my card before she tries pulling more money off it in spite. Her sneering doesn't get the chance to last long though, as manager Helen comes up next to her.

Having recognized me as the local author when I'd been in here before, we chat about things whenever I come in. Seeing the look the girl is giving me, she hurried over to see what the problem is. The cashier's eyes drop immediately when she's reprimanded.

"No worries Helen, it wasn't her fault."

I glare at Xavier as he tries to act innocent. I would really like to get out of here now, please. Turning a smile to the manager, we exchange a few nothings before I'm finally able to walk away without being rude. I give both bags to Mr. Chuckles.

"You can carry these to the car for us since you have so much built up testosterone."

He grins and goes ahead while Bastion and I finish our drinks, tossing them in a garbage can before we head out. I walk very slowly on purpose, pointing random things out to my Imp. He seems a little confused but goes along with it. It would be more effective if I hadn't closed the guy's jacket though, oh well.

Running across the street, I almost slide into the building on slushiness. Both Bastion and I laugh as I catch my balance. Being a wolf sure doesn't seem to have done a damn thing for gracefulness, not for me anyway.

As I'm adjusting, a woman walks past wearing a light coat. Catching her scent, my eyes rise to hers. Recognizing me as an  _ other _ , she inclines her head and keeps going. Thank fuck for that. I don't waste any more time on getting to the jeep though.

Xavier is standing there trying to be a big he-man and not shiver as he huddles in his coat. I just smirk at him as we walk up. Seeing a very tall, flirty male getting his comeuppance is very pleasing.

Makes me all warm and tingly.

"Alright, you win, can I get in now? I like all my appendages attached and not frostbitten."

It's my turn to chuckle as I bite my lip, running my eyes from his head down and back up, raising a brow when I get back to his eyes. His teeth chatter at me as he tries to smirk, his gaze promising retribution. Unlocking the doors, I show mercy and everyone gets in.

Bastion just laughs, looking shy. I shrug back into my light coat, my hands slightly aching from catching myself on that building, reminding me of my long trek. I rub my thumb over the palm of the opposite one, doing the same for the other as I wait for some heat to build up for the thin bloods.

"Problem with your hands?"

"Had a very long run yesterday, didn't like the texture of the building I caught myself on. Now, answer my question, can I no longer have chocolate?"

He laughs again, his head going from one side to the other, at first I thought he was saying no.

"You can have your chocolate. You may be canine, but you're a supernatural creature. Nothing affects you. No illness will touch you, nor will age or disease. You must be very young to not know this, not to mention your Pack is being very neglectful."

I feel my expression hardening. Looking at the clock and date on the dash, I reply with a cool tone.

"I've been a Werewolf for a very rough thirteen days. I was almost killed by a psychotic wolf who apparently travels with an even more psychotic Vampire who has also abducted my sister. Kept drugged and unconscious for three days by child molesters who then tried to have their way with me, my own delayed shifting ripping through me a second time, raped by another Werewolf, attacked from some other Vamp who was sent to kill me, hit by a car a couple days ago, _and_ another attempted abduction by dogfighters. So forgive me if I don't know all there is to know about being a damn fantasy dog."

I don't think his eyes could get any wider, nor his jaw drop any lower. I'd turned in my seat so I could look right at him while reciting my woes, ticking them off my fingers. Bastion reaches over to touch at my leg, his own pain showing on his face, in the waves coming off him. There's no way in hell that some unknown man was going to take him from me. Not and live anyway.

I hold his hand in mine, tracing symbols into his palm as Xavier tries to find his voice in his floundering state. Can vaguely tell the patterns are the same protection symbol I'd seen at Asher's home. A large hand reaches towards me to touch at my hair, the silver streaks having been wet down by the snow.

"You... You're the one everyone is talking about. Many of us heard your song the other day. Your sadness, your pain, was felt by everyone who heard it. So it's true then, you're the Silver Wolf."

I scoff, raising an eyebrow at him. New to town my ass. He's talking about that night at Ava's when I couldn't bottle up anymore.

"What you've gone through at the hands of your own is a travesty. Even those of us who are not wolf know of the Silver's power, their goodness."

I can't help it, I snort at that, choking down a laugh. Me and 'goodness' don't go in the same sentence. Then knowledge sinks in and I feel my stomach drop.

" _ Many _ heard it? How many, exactly?"

"I don't know an exact count, but several if not all of the Gray Wolves and a few of the lions, possibly some of the Red Wolves. Your song carried out along the lake, echoing for miles. Everyone within hearing distance had literally felt your loss and your rage, even if they didn't understand your song."

Clearly, I don't know what keeping a low profile means. Shit. Asher is going to kill me when he finds out. He was  _ there _ though and never said anything. Xavier looks confused for a moment.

"Almost all wolves that I know of who carry stories of a Silver Wolf, know that you do not harm one. The wolf who...abused you, do you know who he is? What he looks like? I heard there was a hunt for a couple of them. I'm beginning to think both have something to do with you."

I shake my head.

"Never seen him in human form, but he was big. Like, really, really big. A cream and tan. Ran off when a friend came to my aid and tore him up more than what I'd already done."

He nods and gets caught up in his own thoughts, sitting back in the seat, so I start up the car and go back to get the shed. When I pull up front, I tell them to stay put as I run in. Making the order and asking about immediate delivery, I also find out if they assemble it as well. I can get immediate - it will cost more. Of course.

They will assemble it, and that they will do for free. Hallelujah.

They'll be to the house within the next couple hours. One hell of a timetable, but the place is busy so I can't give them too much trouble, and it's better than the next couple days. I hurry back out to the jeep, boys still all cozy inside. Once inside, I turn to Xavier.

"Where can I drop you off at? We have to get home."

Still have that inkling within me saying this man's important, but forgive me if I don't take to unknown male animals. Sad considering I love  _ actual  _ animals.

"Actually, I need to go with you. We need to talk."


	39. Chapter 39

**Kierra**

  
  


I smirk, something in my head clicking as if coming together. For good or bad though, has yet to be seen.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Just be aware, you try anything, I will kill you without thinking twice."

He inclines his head like he would expect no less, but requests that we stop at his hotel room for his things. Being the nice person I am, we go get his things. My backseat is already full of stuff, so he'll have even less space. Not my problem.

Hell, he should be glad my jeep can even hold him with his tall ass. He only has maybe an inch of clear space above his head when seated. Not much leg room either. I hope he hits his head. On second thought, nevermind, I don't need any more dents in this thing.

Takes him only a few minutes, and with the amount he comes out with, I'd be willing to bet most of that time was spent talking to the lady clerk at the desk. She opens her shirt anymore and she'll be letting it all hang out. I'm suddenly glad Asher can't take human form.

I'd seen pictures of him when Faline and I snooped in what turned out to be his garage, but presence is something altogether different. I can just imagine what his wife went through. Makes you wonder though if that Vamp was after his wife or him. Hmm.

When Xavier finally pulls himself away from the busty clerk, he comes back to the vehicle. A guitar case in one hand and a duffel bag strung across his back that reminds me of the ones you see army guys with, just not quite as big. The short hair around his head blows every which way as he looks around, taking in the area one last time.

Once he folds himself back in, I can't help but laugh at how he has to position himself to get everything in. I pull away and begin the drive home, bursting out laughing each time I look back. He doesn't look too happy with it, but I'm having a ball.

I eventually take pity on him and have him hand up his guitar for the kid to hold onto. Both are more than happy with the exchange, as the boy looks at it with fascination. We make it back to my home with no more mishaps, Xavier talking to Bastion about music and some of the books he'd grabbed.

Turns out the playboy is actually learned in a great many things. Who knew. The snow has slowed, only a sprinkle-flurry now. Which is a good thing, means the delivery guys should be able to find the road without too much trouble.

Grabbing all the mail from the overstuffed box as I go by it, most of its junk that the mailman loves dumping on me just because I ask him not to. Well, seeing as how I'm the only one living down here now, I can sorta understand his ire. Sort of.

I pull up on the other side of my walkway so the delivery dudes can pull up and have plenty of room. As long as they don't hit any trees, we'll be all good. I'll make some hot chocolate for them, be all nice-like.

We all grab bags and head in. No sight of Asher, but that's not surprising from what Bastion told me before we left. Most of it gets set on the kitchen counters or table. Xavier had brought in his guitar, standing it against the wall next to the desk after glancing around real quick.

"Careful where you put that, I have a cat that can be an asshole. Can set it on the desk as long as you're careful."

He inclines his head as he does so. I toss the gloves, masks, twine, garbage bags, and plastic sheeting on the island counter. He looks at them curiously. Looking at the ensemble myself, I guess it does look like a murder starter set, might explain some of the weird looks I'd gotten. Hah.

"Got the perfect serial killer set up right there. Just missing the ax."

"They didn't have any in stock."

He snorts and looks around. Bastion is handed his art supplies while I take the paints and new pencils I got for myself to my room, tossing them on my bed. Going back out, I almost run into the tall menace. I glare up at his height as I step back.

"How tall are you anyway?"

"Last time I bothered to check I was six foot seven inches."

"That is too freakin' tall. Jus' sayin'."

He puts a hand to his chest and gasps, acting all hurt with a dejected look on his face. I roll my eyes and walk around him. Looks like he'd put a shirt on when he grabbed his things from the hotel. Good. Last thing I need is a half-naked man in my house.

"Closet is over there if you want to hang up your jacket, but I'll be opening the door and leaving it open soon."

I go for the kitchen, looking over all the new books and Bastion's puzzles. Glancing over my bookshelves, I pick a spot over by Tigger's cat tree in the corner. Cleaning out all the random knick-knacks that got put there as well as a stuffed toy that I have no idea where it came from, it's ready.

I point it out to the boy as I find a box to put the stuff in. The smile he flashes melts my heart. Remembering what Benjamin said, I approach it carefully, or try to anyway.

"Hey, Bastion? Remember when I asked you if you had any family?"

He freezes and looks over to me. His eyes guarded as he motions his head slowly.

"One of the things Benjamin, who turns out is a Vampire, told me is that there's a man claiming to be your uncle. The information he's supposed to get for me is everything on that man he can find. Are you sure you didn't forget about anyone?"

Instead of automatically nodding, he does actually take the time to think about it before shaking his head. A look of worry on his face that's making its way to fear has me thinking he knows who this person is.

"Bastion, you have to tell me. I try to make sure you know everything that's going on, I need you to do the same."

His eyes dart to Xavier then back to me, pleading in his face.

"Xavier? Can you go outside for a moment please?"

"Of course."

He hadn't gotten to the point of hanging up his coat yet, so he's able to go right out. I don't tell Bastion that he'll still probably be able to hear, I leave him his illusions. Hell, depending on just who the man is, he could already know.

"Tell me hun, if he's someone I have to protect you from, I need to know now before he comes at us."

Tucking himself into the couch, he makes himself as small as possible, keeping his face pointed down and away. A knife digs deeper into my heart as I watch him. It takes a few minutes, but he does tell me.

"There was a man that always came by. Always asking Fred if he could buy me, that he would pay a very large amount. Fred refused, but would still give me to him for..."

I shake my head, letting him know he doesn't have to tell me that part.

"Did you ever catch his name?"

"No, they were careful with names. Everyone went by something else, like code names."

Great, aliases, this is going to be really tricky.

"You know what he looks like though, yes? If you see him you can tell me?"

He nods, looking up to me with tear-filled eyes.

"Don't give me to him... I'll do anything you want me to, just please don't give me to him. He was horrible... He was ..."

I hurry over to him, pulling his stiff form into my lap and wrapping my arms around his shivering frame. The outpouring of emotions coming from him are shredding me. His fear, anxiety, self-loathing, abandonment, and bone-crushing loneliness.

"You will never go to this man, my little Imp, he will have to kill me to get to you. I will talk to Asher and Ava about things, but I'm sure they will agree that if something were to ever happen to me, Asher's to take you to her immediately."

I rock softly, having no idea how to comfort him. Just allowing me to touch him is speaking volumes, even if his body is stiff. The tears flow down his face silently, and I let them for a few minutes before I wipe them away, making him look into my face.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make you safe, even if I have to hunt this man down and kill him for you to have peace of mind. No one will hurt you as long as you are in my care."

My eyes roam over his face. A baby face that's only now starting to fill out. His blue eyes are wide and dark as I run my thumbs over his eyebrows. The stark terror within those orbs twists my insides, knowing that feeling myself.

"If you're up for it, I've been thinking of finding a way to get papers saying that you're mine. Not my child per-say, but that I'm your legitimate guardian. We'll find either your original documents or I'll pay for new ones to be made for you."

His face starts to lighten up. He doesn't smile, but his agony is less.

"I would like that."

I give him a smile, brushing my fingers through his hair before putting my forehead against his.

"We'll get through this. Our worlds are very different than they were before evil touched us, but we'll make a life for ourselves. You'll be able to grow up safe and be who you want to be, and I'll get my sister back. You'll like her, she's a troublemaker just like you."

That gets me a small smile. Growls outside catch my attention as I raise my head.

"Oh shit. I think Asher is back."

I jump up as Bastion finds his feet, running to the door and yanking it open to lunge out. Asher's stalking across the front yard towards Xavier, who has his arms raised, leaning against a tree but standing slowly from a crouch, his eyes stay on the midnight wolf, expression unreadable.

"Asher! It's okay, I brought him here. No eating the guests."

Ocean eyes are livid, keeping his lips raised as he sidesteps towards me. His fur is standing high, making him look a lot larger than what he is, which is hella big. I walk to him with no fear, crouching down next to him, laying my hand on his neck.

I can feel the rumbles in his throat. Connecting my mind to his, I whisper to him to stand down. Showing him everything that happened today, including with the stranger and about the information that I learned pertaining to Bastion. I even try to explain the feeling I got when I met Xavier, that he's important in some way. 

Asher slowly backs off. Just imagining the possible exchange going on between them makes me curious, but I don't ask. Getting annoyed at his snail's pace, I dip forward and nip his ear and start talking aloud.

"Back off cranky one, there's a little boy inside who could use you right now."

He shakes his head, glaring at me.

" _ You bit me _ ."

"I'll bite you again if you don't get your ass in gear. Got some others dropping by to set up a shed slash garage for me so the jeep doesn't get buried."

He huffs, nipping my hand as I stand. I pull back immediately, but he's already let go and heading to the door. I shake my hand before rubbing it on my thigh, jerking it back with a slight hiss as it again reminds me it doesn't like textures.

Crouching back down, I stick them both in the snow. Instant relief. I damn near start purring. The heat of them melts the snow rather quickly, but that's nothing new. My hands have always been the hottest thing on me, even before becoming what I am now.

I can feel my guest coming towards me, his hands loose at his sides, but I catch a glint as his jacket parts. Standing, I turn to him, putting the fading sunlight at my back. My long hair ruffles in the wind as I feel my eyes change to wolf yellow.

He pauses only a moment before coming closer, stepping right up to me and reaching for my hands. I pull back but he doesn't stop, his amber eyes on them before rising to my face, an honest smile forming. Grabbing a hold of them, he pulls them out from my body and inspects my palms.

"How many miles did you do?"

"Round trip was around forty miles or so, not including water."

He looks impressed.

"All in one form?"

I nod, tugging on my hands. He lets go, but I don't pull them back, instead grabbing the edges of his coat and opening them wide. The man lets me, holding his arms out so I can see what he's packing.

The inside of his jacket has several hidden pockets and latches that hold knives. One is clipped to his waist that looks like a large Bowie. Not sure how I missed that before. Looking into his face as I step forward, I work on a hunch.

A once again hot hand slips around him. There it is. A gun in the waistband at the small of his back. Since I have nothing to do with guns, I have no idea what kind it is. My eyes narrow as I continue to look into his face, stepping back and releasing him.

"Who are you?"

Before he can answer me, I hear a large vehicle pulling in to my drive. Looking towards it, I can't see the truck yet, but it isn't quiet. They're really early.

"When they leave, you and I are gonna have a chat."

He nods, actually looking serious now, as well as a little guilty. That look right there lets me know it's going to be something I'm really not going to like. I hurry inside and start up a pot of boiling water, pulling down packets of hot chocolate. The kind with the tiny marshmallows, because yes.

Hearing them honk as they pull up closer, I go out to meet them, not even bothering to grab a coat for myself. My temperature has risen since finding the weaponry on someone who I brought to my home, who was alone with Bastion. Who  _ I  _ left alone with Bastion.

I know this is on me, hence the raised temperature. My anger is piqued. Waving to them, the driver hops out and we talk about where I'm wanting it set up. Pretty much right in front of where they're parked, situated between two pines and kitty-corner to the end of the porch.

He asks if they can pull out and come back in with the back end pointing towards the house. I readily agree, telling him to do whatever is easiest for them. Can imagine him thinking me crazy; he and his partner all bundled up and I'm out in jeans and a t-shirt.

As they pull out to get turned around, I go back in to the boiling water. Xavier is sitting at the desk while Asher and Bastion take up the couch, the giant wolf focusing on what the boy is pointing out in one of his new books. Pulling a couple traveling mugs down, I dump a packet in each one.

Mom had pawned them on Faline and I because she had so many. About time they see some use. Probably should have rinsed 'em out first. Oh well, a little cupboard dust never hurt anyone.

That annoying beeping starts up signaling something large is backing up, it takes them forever to pull in while in reverse. I ask Bastion if he'd like a cup while I'm making it. He shakes his head. I look to Xavier, another head shake. Biting my lip, I look to Asher, who just gives me a droll look.

I smile and can't help the low laugh. Reaching into the fridge and grabbing a plastic covered square, Tigger comes running out of hiding, meowing as he hears cheese. Cat is freaky when he does that.

Standing up against me, he pulls on my shirt as he yells for a slice. Ripping off pieces and giving him one at a time, have to be careful that he has a hold of it before letting go. If it falls to the floor and lays flat, he starts having issues. Which may sound funny till you have to pry up soggy cheese bits yourself that get caught under your fingernails. I'm good, thanks.

Four small pieces later he's over in his tree cleaning himself. Xavier and Bastion laugh, the wolf licks his lips. I glare at him, knowing he does it just to get a rise out of me. I broadcast the image of me putting my foot up his rear end.

Bastion covers his mouth, eyes dancing, Xavier looks between us with raised brows, Asher just gives a wolfish smile. Hearing the beeping right outside, I turn off the stove and fill the two mugs. Topping both with the right lids that I have to scrounge for, they get taken out to the two poor freezing men. It isn't  _ that  _ cold, geez. They both take them gratefully. 

A few minutes later, Bastion comes out all bundled up to watch them. Asher follows him out, as does Xavier a couple of minutes after. The midnight wolf stays up on the porch so he doesn't scare the poor guys to death, sitting next to the chair that the Imp is in.

I take the time to talk to him about what I'd told Bastion earlier, about if something were to happen to me, that I want him to take the boy to Ava's. He nods slowly, but not satisfied, I make him promise me that he'll do as I ask. I feel his reluctance, but he agrees.

Now all that's left is to ask Ava about it, but I'm pretty sure she'll agree to. She'll be raving mad about me making plans for my death, but it needs to be done. It's ' _ being responsible _ ' an all that.

It takes them nearly two hours, but they finally get it up and return the mugs. Bastion had gone in earlier because he got too cold. Need to convince him that he needs more meat on his bones before he can be out for longer periods.

After paying both men a hefty tip, they leave with big smiles. I'd measured with my eyes at the store, now to see if I was good or way off. My jeep goes in rather easily, leaving about three feet on either side. Sweet.

Guess it's more a garage then shed, but either way, it works. There's no door to close, and that's why I wanted it where it is. One of the pine trees has upper branches that go out far enough to keep too much snow from piling up in front of it. Hopefully.

I find myself procrastinating, so not looking forward to the talk I need to have. Heaving a sigh, I stiffen my spine and go into the house. Xavier is once more sitting at the desk, but Bastion and Asher are nowhere to be seen.

Seeing my searching, he points to the basement door. Ah. I lean my rump against the island counter, looking at him. Okay, here we go.

"Alright, let's hear it."

He draws in a deep breath, holds it for a moment, then releases, spitting it out as he does so.

"I was hired to kill you."


	40. Chapter 40

**Kierra**

  
  


I blink a few times, his words taking their time to click in my brain. When they do, my automatic response is sarcasm.

"Oh, is that all? I thought it'd be something more dire, like, the world's about to end and I only have a few days before I'm blown up with the planet and you need my tax forms."

He gives a smile but goes serious again, so I sigh and ask a real question.

"Hired by whom? And are you going to? Think I'd rather know now so I can set things up for Bastion."

"I am not. Knowing who you are now, I can't go through with it. Just seeing how you are with that boy, I couldn't do it. I'm a bastard, but I'm not that cold-hearted. From what I overheard earlier, you are that boy’s sanity, his very life."

I cross my arms as I keep my eyes on him, not knowing how to take the news that he was sent to kill me. Probably by the same person who sent the Vamp.

"I've been in town for a week now, getting to know the place as well as a feel for the local groups. When I was contracted, I had no idea who you were, what you were. I'd heard abounding whispers that a Silver was in the area, but no one could confirm. When I saw you, I had my suspicions, but wasn't sure till I'd seen your eyes change, then confirmed when I got closer and felt your draw."

I raise an eyebrow. The eyes I can see, it's all wacky. But a draw? That doesn't make sense. He elaborates when seeing my confusion.

"Most if not all supernaturals will feel it, as it's similar to what leaders and Alphas have to keep their people together and in line. Yours, however, is a little different in that it calls to me, to my animal, instead of an overbearing presence, it's more like a coaxing, a comfort."

"You make it sound like some kind of hippie hoo-doo. How do I turn it off?"

He shakes his head.

"That's just it, you can't, because that's who you are. It can even be seen with that boy. Coming here and seeing the place, it's obvious you didn't have anything to do with kids, but since having him, which I'm guessing is a recent development, you've made room for him in your life. Instead of getting rid of what could be seen as a problem or burden, you're ready to give your life for him. I'm getting off track here."

I nod, wanting to get off this subject.

"I didn't meet the man who contacted me personally, he sent someone else with the details. I knew you lived here, that was part of the information. It was by total chance that we met where and when we did. There were vague details given to me about what you looked and smelled like, as well as their view of your attitude."

He snorts as he thinks over whatever list he'd been given.

"Just knowing you for the past few hours, nothing of what they told me was very accurate. I was given pieces based on someone else's perspective. The one I met with was a Werewolf; brown hair, brown eyes, little over six-foot..."

I'd looked down, but at his description, my head snaps up, eyes flaring as they change. His breath catches as I direct my gaze at him, the ferocity I'm sure being a little overwhelming, or I hope so at least.

"The one who hired you, he's a Vampire, isn't he? Goes by Nicolaus? I don't know if that is his real name or not."

He gives a slow nod.

"Vampire yes, I wasn't given his name. Both of them have a major hard-on to see you dead. I was the first called in, but it took me some time to get here and get the lay of the city. Since then, I've heard I'm the third one they'd sent, and I'm not cheap."

My brows draw together. The third? Who was... My eyes widen.

"The tan Werewolf... He was the first."

A hand goes to my stomach as it cramps hard, the back of my other hand pressed tightly to my lips. Xavier's eyes darken as he starts to fume.

"The one who raped you?"

I nod and look away, my eyes closing as bile rises. That's how he'd found me to begin with, he knew exactly where to look.

"The man who kidnapped my sister hired you to kill me to get me out of the way, the Werewolf you'd met with was the one who first attacked me. I'd hoped I’d killed him."

I swallow hard as my mind rebels. I never realized the depth of that man's hatred towards me, and I have no idea what it stems from. Didn't think I'd be worth that much hatred.

"Your sister? Of course... The loss you sang of, it was for her, wasn't it?"

Nodding, I open my eyes.

"Where did you meet him?"

He shakes his head.

"I know what you're thinking, but where we met isn't where they're holding her. It was a neutral location."

I feel Asher slip into my mind, offering comfort and reassurance that we'll find her. Holding tight to that, I lower my hands, then cross my arms once more. Xavier is looking at me with a speculative look.

"What?"

"You're not like most Were women. Since the Change is so violent in both the original attack and first shift, many women become real mellow and quiet. You're very dominant, real take-charge, just like an Alpha would be."

I shrug. The thought of the women self brow-beating themselves is highly annoying. You survived; that makes you strong, don't retreat now. Your life may become different, but take charge of it, don't let your animal or any other take over.

"Did you meet in Loves Park?"

"Downtown Rockford."

Shivers charge up my spine. I hate Rockford, let alone Downtown. The whole town is an angry entity that is just waiting for any weakness or reason to suck the life from you.

"It would appear that I need to take a trip Downtown and roam around a bit. Might see, hear, or smell something familiar. Never thought I'd want to purposefully go down there, let alone to smell people."

"I would like to help, just tell me where you need me, and I'm there."

Looking over him, my eyes catch on his weapons. Firming myself in bravery, I go stand in front of him. Inhaling deeply, I close my eyes and try to distinguish all the scents coming from him.

Metal, oils that he'd used on his gun and knives. No cologne, which is nice, just his natural musk. Earth, dry grasses. Can feel myself frowning. He himself might be southern, but his animal was from somewhere much farther south.

Yes, sunshine does have a scent. He smells of it. The smell of his animal mixes with his human body, becoming its own distinct scent.

Keeping my eyes closed, I reach my hand out. Fingertips going for his forehead instinctively, face set in concentration lines. Not entirely sure what I'm doing, just being driven by instinct.

"You didn't tell me who you are."

I whisper it under my breath. Just as my fingertips touch his skin, my head goes back as images explode into my brain. A sound of distress escapes, but I don't let go. I see his animal, a canine yes, but not a wolf, despite the name.

Maned Wolf.

I see one running across sunny grasslands. A solitary creature, long legs, and black mane. Gasping, I pull away, but now we have a problem. Stepping back shakily, my eyes open and go wide as I look at Xavier.

He shifted, looking a little dazed at the moment, and very large. The chair he had been in was pushed to the side as he now sits next to it. Shaking his head, he looks at me, blinking bright, light brown, almost tan colored eyes at me.

" _ Ow _ ."

I take another step back, holding my hands to my chest.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen."

He stands and shakes, his clothes and weapons pooled at his feet, the pants and shirt all torn up, while the jacket looks fine since it was hanging on the back of the chair. Stepping out of them, he walks around the living room, stretching his limbs as if they're aching and haven't been used in a while.

It's a wonder he's so freakishly tall when his natural animal form has those long-ass legs. Standing at least four and a half feet, damn near five at his shoulder, and around the same in length. Not including his relatively short tail.

Tall ears add even more inches, in all total, I think I'll be lucky if he doesn't tower over me just in this form. Real gangly looking, the black mane on his back is long and sticking up.

" _ What did you do to me? _ "

His voice in my head doesn't sound angry so much as sullen. I hide a smile behind my hand as I press the back of it to my lips. Asher comes from around the island counter, looking from Xavier to me.

" _ What happened? _ "

"I'm not entirely sure. I had the urge to touch him while wanting to know who he is. Images came out of nowhere, showing a running maned wolf, getting a few scattered details about the animal itself. I have no idea why he shifted."

I talk aloud, wanting to hear myself, giving a sense of normality. Looking over the reddish-brown creature as he walks around, I feel really short. When he raises his head upright, he's taller than my five-foot-four.

" _ She pulled my animal out, forced me to change. When I tried to stop, it started getting very painful. My normal shift time is about half a minute, this was almost instantaneous _ ."

Cocking my head in confusion before turning to Asher, who to my chagrin looks just as confused, I bite my lip harder. Talk about a learning curve. He then shrugs and looks at me.

" _ It would seem you are discovering more of your abilities from being the Silver _ ."

My head shakes, hair flying around me. I don't want this. If I had to be a Werewolf, why couldn't I be a  _ normal _ , 'everyday' one?

"Can you change back?"

I ask it nervously, hoping I didn't screw him up somehow. Would be just my luck. My heart sinks as he shakes his head.

" _ I know I can though, it's like my body is too tired to change back right now. My guess is the effect will wear off after resting. _ "

Ocean eyes come back to me, a low voice whispering in my head alone.

" _ Bastion is falling asleep and wants you to join him as per usual. I think the news earlier has him rattled. _ "

Nodding, I remember that I have a few things to do first.

"I'll head down soon. I have to get a hold of Ava and run things by her and ask her about the school she mentioned for Shifter kids. Asher? If I do fail, what will happen to my sister?"

Coming over, he noses my leg. Knowing soft comforting words are not what is needed.

" _ Need to keep believing you'll find her. You've more information now than when you'd first started. You now have a place to start. You've proven multiple times that you can take care of yourself _ ."

With that, he turns and goes to the front door, wanting out. Not surprising. After he leaves, I close the door, but stop before locking it, looking over to Xavier.

"Are you going to want to go out or?"

" _ I may be covered in fur, but I haven't gotten accustomed to the cold yet. If possible, I would like to stay in. Water would be nice though. _ "

Flipping the lock, I get him some water and call Ava. After yelling at me for several minutes, she agrees that Bastion can, of course, go to her. She does know someone who can look up his documentation, and either get it to me or get new ones made.

I let her know that there's a man going around saying he's an uncle, but Bastion is to never go to or even see this man, telling her what he told me about the man. She's outraged, and promises he will be safe with her.

Filling her in on everything I can and asking about the school, she'll have to ask them about taking in a child that knows about them, but she's sure they will. Asking me about my wanting to stay away from all Shifters and stay under the radar gets brought up, but I tell her that he's more important than my peace of mind.

Besides, I've been getting a lot of training in kicking ass lately. She tells me that if I need her help with anything else, to just call and she'll be there. I thank her and hang up. Glancing up to my guest, he'd lain down next to the couch, head resting on his paws and watching me.

Ignoring him for now, I get down a fresh notebook from the shelving next to the desk. Taking it back to the island counter, I stand there and start writing an impromptu will. Nothing official obviously, but a start to work from later.

Bastion comes up a few minutes later, all sleepy-eyed and adorable.

"What's up kiddo? Thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I jerked awake. Couldn't fall back to sleep."

More like he refused to from the looks of things. Xavier lifts his head, catching the boy's attention who now looks at him in wonder.

"Xavier, quit being so quiet, you know you want to talk."

He sneezes at me, but stands and walks to the boy. He's so much taller than Bastion, it makes the boy look that much younger. The maned wolf noses his hand as he reaches out to him.

"You're really tall."

I have to laugh at Bastion's observation as I run my eyes over the Canid.

"I think the words you're looking for are ' _ freakishly  _ tall'."

Teasing them both brings me a small measure of peace, even more so as I watch him run his hands over the reddish coat. The fur looks thin but is actually pretty thick. The black around his eyes, muzzle, and legs have him looking like he walked through a deep puddle of darkness.

As the kid's blue eyes sparkle in wonder, I grab one of the animal encyclopedias and flip to where the maned wolf is listed, handing it to the boy so he can read up on them. He takes it over to the couch, curls up on top of it, and reads facts aloud. While he does that, I finish writing things up.

Bastion is listing off the average size for the animal while looking at Xavier. The false wolf's mouth opens wide in a grin as the boy looks at him in confusion.

"From what I've seen in the Weres I've come across, the animal form is much bigger than a normal one would be. Take Xavier for example, maned wolves don't weigh that much as you've read, but thanks to all that attitude and testosterone, his head makes up most of his weight."

Bastion laughs as said male whines at me, going low and tucking his tail before flopping over and sticking his legs in the air. Making the bridge to Xavier's mind, I whisper to him.

" _ You're hopeless, you know that _ ?"

He looks startled when I speak in his head, then smiles.

" _ Only when it comes to beautiful women and charming young men _ ."

I roll my eyes. Seeing that my Imp has been bonding with this strange man from almost the moment he got into my jeep, really makes me question things. Not wanting him hurt, but pleased that he's allowing others within his small circle, males at that. Bastion looks up to me with a question.

"Asher leave?"

"Mhmm. Have to remember kiddo, he's spent a very long time alone. He's not really used to being around too many people."

Bastion nods but looks sad. When asking Asher to stay with us, I wasn't asking for me that first time. Second time I was, but I knew the boy also wanted his friend with him. His protector.

I find it amazing he'll reach out to  _ any _ male with what he's gone through, but I think it really helps that he doesn't see Asher as a  _ human  _ male. He sees him like normal kids would see their own dogs. Besides, there's only so much I can do, since he's getting to the age that he won't want any kind of advice or the like from a female.

My eyes slide to Xavier who is looking on in curiosity, I can feel my eyes change as I stare him down. I whisper into his head again, voice low and intent.

" _ You do anything to harm this child and I will gut you, I don't care who you are. _ "

" _ No worries love, I'm quite fond of the boy _ ."

His voice is low and flirty, but I ignore it. The personality he seems to fall back on is the playboy.

" _ You really need to tell me who you are _ ."

Bastion has his head buried in the book and unaware of the conversation taking place. Xavier had rolled over, now laying with legs under him. His head rests on the couch, looking at me as I lean against the island with arms crossed. I hear him sigh in my head.

" _ Not going to let up are ya? _ "

I shake my head slowly, then pull myself up to sit on the counter. My eyes have gone normal once more judging by the feeling.

" _ I gave you my real name. Last name is irrelevant, hardly used as most of the time I go by aliases, but if you still want it, I'll give it. Over sixty years ago I'd been in my mid-twenties when attacked, I was in the U.S. Army at the time. After the attack, I was found by a local pack of dholes. They taught me what I was and so on. As you can imagine, maned wolves aren't very common this far north, let alone this continent. _ "

He stops to listen and answer Bastion's question before continuing.

" _ After that, I'd gotten discharged. Having a few days out of every month where I can't stay human would make serving my country a little difficult. When I learned all I could from the dholes, I traveled to where the animal I am is from originally. South America is some harsh country, but I was able to come across a few like me there. Just like our natural counterparts, most of us are solitary. _ "

Bastion asks another question, engaging me in it as well before Xavier can get back to his tale.

" _ I spent many years there, learning both about the new me and the animal I had become. Eventually I came back, but I needed action. I'd heard of a small branch in the Special Forces that was made up of Were-animals. I joined, trained, and performed my duty for another several years, then I 'retired' from it as well, going back to traveling all around the U.S. and learning many stories from different Packs and Clans. That's when I'd heard the stories of the damn near mythic Silver Wolves. _ "

He pauses again as he looks at me pointedly, I narrow my eyes at him, but will him to continue.

" _ The last known one I heard about was in Germany somewhere, some hundred years ago. I don't even recall if gender was ever mentioned, just that they'd died or was killed. It seems each area has different stories about them, but all wolves, Werewolves especially, hold the Silver in high regard. I heard it mentioned at one point as their being like a priest or priestess. More or less due to their magics and abilities I'm sure. _ "

I snort in my head as I direct my eyes out the window. Very dark outside, but it looks like the snow has stopped. Think if I go Downtown tomorrow, I'll take Bastion to Ava's, then he can get a riding lesson from Lily. Takes me a moment to realize that Xavier is trying for my attention.

" _ I can't express how very sorry I am over what you've been through, as any respectable Werewolf or wolf Shifter would be as well. I know you don't believe that now, and I can certainly understand why. We've gotten off-topic, I think, and it would appear you're not too thrilled with the focus of the conversation _ ."

I give him a droll look, as he's spot on. Really don't care how ' _ special _ ' Silver Wolves are right now.

" _ Needing more action than just traveling around was giving me, I started a name for myself as a contract for hire. Bounty hunter, I guess you could say. I have the training and skills. Not always caring who I was sent after, just wanting the thrill of the hunt. Rarely was I sent after humans, it was mostly rogues of any flavor and faction. _ "

So basically a mercenary, hired to hunt me down and kill me, and he's now in my home. My head shakes from side to side before I feel him in my head again, reading my expression.

" _ I promise you, you have nothing to fear from me. I gave my word to help you find your sister, and my word is my bond. I would also like to help you hunt down the man who threatens this child's life. Overhearing your pledge to him earlier, I want to help make it a reality. He deserves to have the chance to be a kid while he still has time to be. _ "

My mind is getting tired from all the things going through it. Body is completely healed, just weary of everything I've put it through lately. Going to bed to get a couple more hours of sleep sounds like heaven right now.

" _ We will see how things go, I'm still not sure I trust you. Something in me is saying you're needed, but until I see that for myself... _ "

His head nods, Bastion yawning next to him causes me to do so as well.

"Ready to head down kiddo? It's still kinda early but my body is saying it's done for the day."

His blue eyes go from me to Xavier and back, causing my lungs to clench at what I think he's wanting. This is where spoiling him is going to kick me in the ass. I scrunch up my face, but give the motion that if he wants it, he has to ask. His face blanches and I sigh, caving into those big eyes.

"Xavier, I know you said you were a loner an all, but would you care to join our puppy pile? I feel more comfortable sleeping as a wolf. We have a spot set up downstairs."

As far as I know he hasn't been down there yet to see our nest. The maned wolf cocks his head curiously, having seen the exchange between me and the boy. Figuring out who wanted him to join, he nods his head. The glimmer of laughter in his eyes gets a scowl from me.

" _ You sleep as a wolf? I've only known Shifters and male Weres to do that. Even more shocking considering how you entered this world _ ."

I shrug, folding my arms and holding my elbows as Bastion puts the book on the table and heads for the bathroom before going downstairs.

_ "I've always loved wolves and the fantasy possibility of Werewolves before I knew that they were a real thing. Being in the shape of a wolf is comforting to me, and Bastion likes sleeping cuddled up to fur. It makes him feel safe. You have to understand, I found him in a dog cage half-starved. I was in Were form and he looked at me with such bravery, the first thing out of his mouth was asking if I was going to hurt him. I will give my very soul for that boy. I had a rough childhood, but nowhere near as bad as his has been so far." _

My eyes followed after the boy as he went to the basement but now go to the maned wolf. His own expression blazes in his anger as I reveal just how hard my Imp has had it and why things are the way they are. I don't know if I was pleading with him to understand why the boy is so important or if I was trying to explain myself. Either way, it's out there now. He pads up to me, sticking his face in my neck for just a moment before following after the child.

After he's gone, I look down at my shaking hands, clenching them hard before I head to the bathroom and take care of needs, then go to my room and strip down. Checking over the wounds in my mirror while removing jewelry, all have pretty much faded, but the scars will always be there. The worst is my left shoulder and the stripes down my front from Anthony's original attack. Have to be careful when I tussle with anymore Vamps, their bites make me look like a junkie.

I've always healed pretty quickly, scars faded away unless they were really deep or if I'd constantly messed with them. Fingertips trace over them as I watch, the raised skin smooth and looking much like spiderwebs going across my skin. Few years and they should fade into almost nothing.

Looking over my hair, I scowl at the silver streaks that have caused me nothing but trouble since getting them, yet at the same time, have given me the strength and ability to save my sister and change a young boy's life for the better.

Hopefully.

Having put it off long enough, I yawn once more and shift. Ever since finding the ability to shift instantly, my normal shifting speed has increased. Not quite as fast as Xavier said his was, but real close. Crouching down and landing on paws, I claw open my door and make my way to the basement.

Not even a twinge of a limp ruins my movement as I head below. Considering I'd been hit by a car, that's pretty awesome. Bastion had gone through the house and shut off lights, since becoming a Werewolf, my eyesight has gotten so much better that I hardly turn them on unless I do it by habit.

The question crosses my mind if I'll ever sleep in my own bed again, but it gets squashed with the knowledge that I enjoy the puppy piles. Making my way down the stairs and turning at the landing, the stacked tubs and boxes are avoided easily. The sectioned off area has been put on hold for now till we all know for sure what's going on.

Bastion is already sitting in the dug out nest I'd made sometime last night, while Xavier stands next to the whole mess of a pile just staring at me. I tilt my head in question, but he just blinks. Yellow eyes roll as he gawks.

Making my way over to my spot, I nuzzle at Bastion's face. A cold, wet nose snuffling against his ear causes him to giggle. I start digging at the twisted blankets, making a wider cocoon to accommodate the huge male. After getting it wide enough, I sit.

Eyeballing my measurements, I whisper for him to come over. Those ridiculously long legs catch my attention. Looking like a fox on deer legs pretty much, just without the hooves. He picks up on my projected thought and sends his laughter, walking over to me.

Touching his nose to mine and licking at my lower lip, I recognize it as a friendly and submissive gesture between canines. Not sure what it means to his breed. Either way, after he does it, he moves around looking for a good spot.

With Bastion sitting between us, he takes one side of the boy while I take the other. Once Xavier is settled, I nose at my Imp once more before I settle in, wrapping my body around his as he curls up. I've learned not to tuck around too tight since more often than not he ends up laying on me at some point.

Resting my head on his side, I catch Xavier watching us before he tucks himself closer to Bastion's back, his head going down next to the boy's body. It's a good thing it stays relatively cool down here, otherwise, I'm sure the poor child would swelter to death just from me alone, let alone two large animals wrapped around him. Closing my eyes, I drift off rather quickly. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Kierra**

  
  


I get woken the next morning by a cold nose stuffed into my ear and snuffling. Wondering what the heck Bastion's doing as I shake my head, I come awake on my side. Head continues to shake as I sit up, pulling my legs under me. The scent finally registering in my nose has my eyes snapping open.

A pair of Caribbean sea jewels are looking at me, midnight colored muzzle next to mine. Asher is the last thing I'd expect to wake me in my home. I bolt further upright, instantly awake.

" _ Is everything alright? Where's Bastion? _ "

Warmth flows into my head, along with the knowledge that he's safe and upstairs entertaining my squatter, and that everything's fine. I relax instantly and fall back down to lay on my side, amused by Asher calling Xavier a squatter.

" _ Very funny Mr. Cranky. What do you want? I was having a very interesting dream _ ."

Which is sort of the truth, nightmare I think would be the qualifying term here. One full of rage, flying shadows, desperation, teeth, and blood. Lots of blood. So much in fact that I'd been drowning in it.

I get images in my head of my whines and abrupt movements. I close my eyes as he shows me what he had heard and came down to. Xavier and the boy had already woken and gone upstairs, so I was down here alone.

Bastion had let the wolf in about twenty minutes ago and had been waiting upstairs for me when he heard me crying out. Xavier had heard me too, but Asher made it to the stairs before he had. Coming down and trying to wake me as gently as he could, he finally resorted to what he did. Having tried licking my muzzle to nudging me and even nipping at me, it seems the dream wasn't going to let go till it was good and ready to. With there being no telling what can happen with me being a Silver, the midnight wolf had been worried.

I lay there for a few more minutes to gather myself, then stand, thanking Asher for waking me and head upstairs. Going for the bathroom as my usual to shift, shower, then go to my room to get dressed. With the bedroom door closed, I sit on my bed and bring up the dream in privacy. Much of it has faded, but I recall a couple times before of dreaming about something long-legged. Xavier. Now with my seeing blood, I worry if it's to do with my sister or another upcoming fight. Probably both. I have more information now, but I still don't know what to do with it.

The Vampire Nicolaus has my sister, is wanted by other Vampires for possible exposure, and has hired multiple other 'things' to kill me. Ones known to have killed previously and more than likely weren't picky on who it was they ganked.

Closing my eyes, I hone in again on my sister. Darkness, but there. She's asleep. Still alive, still a sense of confusion coming from her, but alive. I whisper to her that I am getting closer, and to hold on. I AM coming for her.

Another morning pep-talk over, I put all the piercings back in and pad back out to the living room on bare feet. Xavier is still in his animal form, sitting next to Bastion on the couch as the child reads to him about the different Canid families. I can see the boy growing up to become a teacher or zoologist.

My eyes go from the maned wolf to his clothes and junk still in a pile in front of the desk. Oops.

"Uhh, Xavier? If you'd like to use the shower, you're more than welcome to. Bastion can get you any clothes you may need or whatever. You do have extra clothes right? That bag isn't full of weapons or some macho-man crap?"

His mouth is open wide in a canine smile, laughter in his eyes. Oh boy, here it comes.

" _ Oh, I'm not sure. I might have a couple of extra pairs of socks. Don't see the point of underwear, I always lose 'em when I'm shifting or women are always stealin' 'em. _ "

I scrunch up my nose in disgust as Bastion laughs. Not sure where Asher is, was still below when I came up and now nowhere to be seen. Going into the kitchen, child and dog go to the duffel that's against one of the bookshelves near the T.V.

Turning my back to them, I get me some juice. Or reach to do so anyway before I see a glass on the counter for me.

"Thank you, Bastion."

"Welcome."

My eyes roam over the items on the island as half my glass is drunk within seconds. Materials to be used while dealing with whatever my neighbors left. Cold air will help air it out I hope, but the smell is going to travel, no way I can help that. No other neighbors to complain, not for several miles, but still.

I can probably get over there and get it opened, let it air out while I go downtown. Too bad the hardware store doesn't sell Hazmat suits, that would be extremely helpful.

" _ Nice shirt _ ."

Startled out of my thoughts, I look over to see Asher rubbing himself on the couch, especially the side he had claimed. If either of them starts pissing in the house, we're gonna have some major issues.

"What?"

" _ Your shirt _ ."

Looking down, I catch on. Green T-shirt with white and red writing:

'Never go to bed Angry, Stay Awake and Plot your Revenge.'

Didn't even realize which one it was when I grabbed it. I grunt and finish my juice.

"Asher, did you know the old couple that lived over there?"

" _ I did not. They had come in after I'd been gone a few years traveling. Never noticed anything wrong with them, but I never got close either. _ "

Bastion comes out from the hallway and goes to retrieve one of his puzzles. Five hundred piece. Table should be big enough.

"Hang on Bastion, I might have something that'll help you."

I go to my room, rummage around a bit before I remember where they are, and come out with some trays. Very much like the ones you get your food on when in some restaurants.

"My grandmother used to use these when she did her puzzles. When I started doing the bigger ones, I found them to be extremely helpful. That may have been my O.C.D. kicking in, but separating pieces comes in handy."

Smiling, I put them on the table for him and grab up the box and a knife to open it. Setting it back down for him a minute later, his eyes are alight as he opens and gets down to it.

His hurried 'thank you' is received when I tap his forehead and chuckle. Going back to the island, I start opening packages. I keep glancing over at Asher every now and then as his movements continuously catch my attention.

"I swear if you don't stop rolling you'll rub off the texturing, not to mention I  _ will  _ get a squirt bottle after your ass."

He chuckles in my head but settles by sitting up and laying on the quilt. Tigger on his cat tree looks at all of us with haughty disinterest. He seems to have come along well with the supernaturals, including myself.

Think he's realized that even though scents might be a little different, he can distinguish who we are in any shape. Although when more than one wolf is around he disappears, as well as when I go monster. He doesn't like that one at all.

Might have to make up some highways for him along the walls so he can go high and feel safer. Actually been wanting to do that for a while since he's always trying to get away with getting on the bookshelves. Just one thing on a list that grows each day.

The bathroom door opens and out from the hallway comes a half-naked, very ripped, long-haired male.

Oh, Goddess, save me now.

Good thing Faline isn't here to see me drool on myself, she knows about my wee fascination with men having long hair.

Barefoot, with low cut jeans and a towel over his head as he rubs at the mop, his face is still hidden within it, but I can see the tail of black hair that goes down his back. The trail of fuzz trailing down from his navel once again catches my attention.

I am in  _ so  _ much trouble.

Bastion, the little devil, is eyeing me as I gape with a smirk and knowing eyes. My eyes narrow as I toss a glove at him. I clear my throat as I turn around and go for another glass of juice, my mouth suddenly dry.

Can hear him giggling, so I reach back without looking and toss the other glove at him. Refusing to turn around until I can get my face under control and not be bright red. Let's see what's in the freezer, shall we?

The worst part? The adult males being able to smell the fact that I'm affected. Hence the difficulty in getting the blush to subside. Pretty sure I'm not fooling anyone by looking into the icebox. Where's a bag of frozen peas when I need one?

The miniature devil behind me has gone from giggling to all-out laughter since I threw the other glove.

"Keep it up you Imp, and I'll start throwing ice cubes."

Really don't want to turn around, but I have to at some point. Can't hide forever. Sighing, I shut the freezer, then turn and retrieve my gloves. Going back to the counter as if nothing is wrong, I take a big drink of whatever liquid I had managed to get into the glass.

Sputtering, I look at my cup, full of green, goopy weirdness. Bastion had gotten some V8 veggie juice. It tastes like ass. Apparently I live in a house full of cackling hyenas, as everyone, even Asher, is behind me laughing up a storm. This just keeps getting better and better.

Turning the sink on hurriedly, I rinse my mouth of the foul stuff. The glass is taken to the little boy and handed to him as I glare at everyone in the room. Bastion tries to keep his smile behind his hands, Xavier is bent over next to the desk, and Asher has his head laid on the couch with his paws over his muzzle.

"Bunch of hyenas."

That just gets me another round of laughter. So happy I can amuse. Xavier is holding the towel to his belly as he tries to breathe, which gives me a better look at his confusing hair.

Short and spiky around his head then leads into a long tail going down his back. Thick on top and steadily thinning as it goes down, ending at his rear. And with his long, lean body, that's a lot of tail. Not to be confused with a mullet or rat tail, as it is neither.

A tattoo on his left shoulder catches my attention. A human skull faces a canine one with crossed swords behind them, music notes around the top while numbers are listed underneath. Well, he did say he was enlisted, so more than likely that's where he got it. Leaning back against the island, my arms cross while my eyes travel over them all as they finally get ahold of themselves.

Bastion drinks his nasty pureed veggies, Asher inspects the backs of his eyelids, and Xavier stays bent over to scrub at his head some more.

"Y'all're going to drive me nuts. Bastion, your...whatever you call that stuff, tastes like butt."

I love my veggies, but not all mixed together with fruit and turned into a drink. That's just eww. He looks at the glass with a smile and takes a drink.

"Tastes fine to me."

My eyes roll skyward, then back to the maned wolf, where I motion to his tattoo.

"From the service?"

He looks at it and nods. His hair reminds me of his mane in animal form. Must look real interesting when in Were form. That brings up another question; what are the feline Weres called when ' _ loup-garou _ ' is a french term for 'Werewolf'? Hmm.

"Got it when I joined the animal faction of the Special Forces. Numbers are for my company, music notes were a joke on my bark while in animal form. Skulls are self-explanatory, and the swords are a symbol of battle."

"Nifty."

He smirks, going to his pile of clothing and gathering everything up.

"There's an area downstairs that was getting sectioned off, you can put your stuff there for now if you'd like. Don't want it piled up in my living room."

His eyes widen in surprise, but he gathers his things and takes them below, giving his thanks as he passes me. I have to hold my breath as he goes by. Not because he smells, not bad anyway. The total opposite, actually, because I know he'll smell amazing to my wolf. Well, wolf and inner giddy female.

Going in the opposite direction, I put the gloves back with the other items and look up at the clock on the microwave. Doubt Downtown is very populated this early, so I need to get started on this before it gets too late. A liquid warmth slithers into my brain, causing me to glance up to a closed-eyed Asher.

" _ Care to share what you're planning to do with all that? _ "

I respond internally, not feeling like talking aloud, but keep it directed to him.

" _ Going to go open those doors at the house, hopefully get the place airing out. Doubt I'll be able to enter anytime soon. Only thing I'm worried about is the smell going everywhere. I can contain myself, but not that. _ "

His ocean eyes open, ears perking forward as his head lifts.

" _ Are you going to tell the boy? _ "

" _ Which one? _ "

Can feel his smirk and laugh, but I know which one he's referring to. I probably should, just so he knows where I am. I switch to speaking out loud.

"Hey kiddo, I'll be going to the neighbor’s place today. You know about the cellar-basement thing, right?"

He nods his head, focus on me but twirling puzzle pieces in his hand.

"I want to try and let it air out before anything else, but I know that smell is going to travel. No idea what it will attract."

Xavier comes in at this point, but I know he'd heard it all.

"You need to air out your neighbor’s cellar?"

He looks confused, and I get a wicked idea. I can't hide it fast enough, feeling Asher's amusement.

"You know what? You can come with and help. I'll explain about the couple on the way there."

He looks over the pile of stuff and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

I just give him a sweet innocent smile, which causes him to snort. Chuckling, I hand him a pair of gloves. They'd come in a two-pack, very helpful. He moves up close, so I push him away with a fingertip and scowl.

"Tall people irk me when they get that close, and you are  _ really tall _ . Chihuahuas have nothing on me when it comes to the whole attitude thing. My sister and I get along as well as we do because she is shorter than I."

That's not really true, but it sounded good in my head. He smirks at me but goes around the counter. I grab my boots and tug them on, Xavier does the same.

"Asher you up for staying with Bastion?"

_ "Of course. You be careful." _

"I'm always careful, it's everything around me that makes me a liar."

He scoffs, but I feel his willingness in my head to come if needed. I let him know that if something goes wrong, I'm sure he'll hear it.

"Bastion, after we leave can you go through the house and make sure all the windows are closed? I don't want that smell in here. You can go out at any point as long as Asher is with you and you have layers on."

"No problem."

With that, I gather half the items and give the maned wolf the plastic sheeting after he puts his biker jacket on. I stop as I think about something. Setting things down and going to my room, I come back out with one of my stronger cologne bottles. Xavier lifts a brow.

"I like men's cologne better than women's perfume."

He just shakes his head and grins. I stick the bottle in my pocket with my phone and keys. Grabbing the stuff up once more I walk out the door, no coat for me thanks.

True to my word, once we get to the road I start explaining to him about what was found. He doesn't believe me about the smell, so I tell him he can lift the door first. He readily agrees. Now this is going to prove to be highly amusing.

Halfway there he breaks the silence that had ensued by asking about Asher.

"Does he not want to take human form?"

"That's really something you should ask him yourself. Some things I can explain, others are personal."

He nods and continues.

"Is he your lover?"

I stumble before my feet stop abruptly to look at him. He isn't joking and doesn't have a judgmental look, just honestly curious. I'm starting to figure out that most animals have no sense of 'personal'. I shake my head and continue walking.

"No, he is not my lover. He's my friend and someone I look up to. If it weren't for Asher, I'd be dead right now, several times over. He teaches me what he can, helps me when I need it, can be a royal pain in my ass, and I'm very grateful to him."

I look up and let my mind wander as my mouth goes on.

"I've asked much of him, and I know it's too much, but he's the only one I've been able to trust aside from Ava. I know I depend on him too much. As soon as my sister is found and returned home, I'm sure he'll leave. He has his own path that he has to follow, and it doesn't include taking up my couch."

Xavier listens intently, then circles around.

"You said 'several times over', what do you mean exactly?"

I have to think for a moment to call up all the times my midnight shadow has saved my ass.

"Well, the first time was when he bit me."

He blinks and looks very confused, I chuckle.

"Asher has some abilities of his own, and he's used them to help me. Sort of. Before we even met, he foresaw events that would happen, so he'd bitten me, hoping to start the process of my Changing along. It provided me the endurance to survive and fight back against Anthony, who'd tried to kill me in the very beginning."

I'd tick things off with my fingers, but my hands are a bit full at the moment.

"Second time was when he found me at the house I was kept in when I first shifted. That was also where I found Bastion. Third time, I'll count as saving my life as he'd prepared me for what would happen on the full moon. Fourth time was when he helped me with that Werewolf, which was on the second night of the full moon."

I stop walking as we come up on the neighbor's property and look at him as I finish.

"Fifth time was with the Vamp that was sent to kill me. Just as I had ripped out the man's insides, he got a hold of my neck and was bleeding me. Sixth time I don't really recall because my wolf had taken over, but there was a car involved."

Speaking of which, injuries from that whole mess are all healed, even my hands and feet. Still amazes me. My companion is nodding his head slowly as he thinks over things, so I start walking again towards the back of the house.

The snow on the ground surrounding the area is only disturbed by animal prints. Several rabbits, a deer, even a fox. I can smell traces of them, the scent of the fox is the same scent I was catching the last time I was here.

The air is very crisp and cold as I inhale deeply. Not much of a breeze, but enough to move the air. I don't recall Xavier grabbing a shirt. Looking over, he is indeed bare under his partially opened jacket.

"That's one way to get accustomed to the cold I guess."

He looks at me as I motion to his lack of clothing and shrugs, eyeing our surroundings.

"To be honest, the cold doesn't bother me too much, I've been in it before, it's just been a while. It also saves on shirts if I have to shift fast."

I grunt in response, stopping a couple yards from the doors. No prints go anywhere near it. Now that I really focus on things, there's a sense of something here.

"Can you feel that?"

I ask, and he concentrates for only a moment before he nods. Blowing out a gust of air, I set stuff down and open the face masks.

"Okay, I can't let you go in blind. The doors have a rubber sealing so nothing gets out, when I first opened it, it was like getting punched in the face. I know you think you can handle it, but please take a mask. I don't know how well they'll work, but that's why I brought the cologne."

He nods, holding a hand out for one. Handing it over with a pair of gloves, Xavier just looks at them, but I tell him to trust me. I'm sure he's thinking I'm being super girly here, but he'll learn soon enough.

"I've debated on just burning the whole thing down, but that won't solve anything. Plus, I need to know what's in there. When you think of an old couple, that smell is not something that attributes one with the other."

Dipping a tiny drop of cologne onto my mask, I put it on, then the gloves. Just that little bit over my face is hurting my nose, making my eyes water. I'll have to remove it soon, but till then, I'll deal.

We both get closer, mask getting pulled over his face as we stop at the doors.

"I figure open them both and just get it over with."

He dips his head as he grabs the right side’s handle. I move around and get in position with the left. On the count of three, we lift. They stick for only a moment before giving way.

Even with the mask on with the strong ass men's perfume, it invades my nose. I back up quickly and turn away. Xavier practically leaps backwards.

I warned him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Kierra**

  
  


I can hear him gagging before he gets a hold of himself. Backing up at least twenty feet, it's still strong. Manageable though, as I have to get the mask off.

I don't point out that I told him, yet I still feel a pang of guilt. The cologne is beginning to mix with the horrid stench and making me toss away the mask. The smell is thick, cloying. Lingering. Probably going to ruin that brand for me.

The combination of a slaughterhouse in mid-summer, an outhouse soaking in the desert sun, and rotting fridge experiments that were once a type of meat. Xavier walks up to my side as I put the back of my hand against my mouth and nose. When backing up, I made sure I wasn't moving downwind, which helps immensely.

"I've only smelled things like this when I was overseas, on battlefields and missions that were really, really bad."

"I can't tell if it's animal or human."

"It's neither, now."

Lowering my head, I wonder again what the fuck these people were into. Should have asked Asher if he ever got any scent from them.

"I need some hardcore bleach for my shower after this."

He bobs his head in agreement. Alright, I have it open. Now what? Keeping a gloved hand over my mouth and nose, I get closer, thanking everything in the skies above that I didn't find this in the summertime.

My steps are heavy, but I eventually get there. Standing right outside the doors, breathing as shallowly as I can, I look in. Wide wooden stairs lead down. Looking around the doors, they're indeed rubber sealed.

Wood retains smell, it soaks it in, so even if this place were cleaned out, those stairs would have to go. Even cleaned out, I'm sure this place will retain the echoes of what happened here. 

With no heat below, there are no flying insects that I can see. Hard to see anything, aside from a black pit with stairs. Staring into it for a few minutes starts revealing details that my brain can follow. It goes down at least twelve feet, leading to a dark-colored cement floor. From here I catch glimpses of wooden pillars.

The smell of old blood is strong, the thickness of it coats the back of your tongue, yet still has a dryness to it. The disturbing part is some of it still smells wet. Coagulated, but hasn't hardened.

I reach back for Xavier, grabbing his coat as I lean forward. He grips the back of my shirt. Even better, considering the circumstances.

"Of course whatever is causing the smell can't be right up front and easy to see. Everyone has to make everything difficult. The rude thoughtlessness is astounding."

Steeling myself with humor whispered under my breath, I let go of the jacket lifeline and take a step down. Attempt to, anyway, as the male at my back still has a hold of my shirt and won't let go, even tries pulling me back. I turn to look at him and find him shaking his head.

"Should let me go down first."

"I can do it, don't need a he-man to save me. I'm just as capable as you. If it's too much, I promise, I will swoon into your arms. Deal?"

He seems to be caught in between being annoyed, exasperated, and amused, but he slowly lets go of my shirt. Keeping one hand to my face, damn near stuffing the glove’s leather up my nose, the other goes out to my side to steady me as I step down. Hovering my foot over the step for a minute, I think better about it and reach back for his coat again.

I get a hand, but that works just as well, gripping hold of him as I test first the top step then the next. His very large and very hot hand makes mine sweat, it's pretty much engulfed by his. I really hate being made to feel small, but now isn't the time to complain. The strong odor feels oppressive, like walking through cotton. For safety's sake, I keep a hold of his hand.

That is indeed the reason, hush.

I don't count the steps, my eyes and brain are too busy focusing on what's ahead of me. Two wooden pillars come into view, one on each side of the room. The further down I go the more pillars that are revealed. Eight wood columns in total, four on each side go down the length of the room.

That's the thought that tries to take up the front of my brain, but it gets pushed back by the sights I behold, having to swallow down bile as my stomach threatens to rebel. When it comes to movies and even in most situations I had found myself in involving blood and gore, it doesn't prepare you for the  _ real  _ thing. Your brain tries to protect you by not comprehending anything for you at first, but after that small period of time, it's all on your constitution. Seeing it would be bad enough, but mix in smell and that's what gets you each time.

I've never had issues with human blood and gore, it's animal blood that would get to me. That was then, now, being so close to it... It's a very different experience. My hand tightens around Xavier's, nails digging into his skin through the thick leather gloves on both my hand and his.

Thick, black metal chains and meat hooks hang from the ceiling at different lengths, slabs of meat hanging from them. Each a different shape and in different stages of rot and decomp. Black rings are bolted at different heights on the columns, all four sides from what I can tell.

Five scattered pillars have thick chains attaching a body to them. Three are dangling while the other two are more leaning forward. Long tables set back against the walls hold all manner of bloody tools and body parts.

The cement floor is dark with blood. No drain for it to run into, so it just built up. Several buckets spread throughout the room are filled with a black substance, three guesses as to what that is.

Most of the bodies look human-shaped from here, my feet won't go any further than the last step to be able to tell. Xavier is pressed to my back, one long arm around the front of my shoulders. I couldn’t take another step even if I had wanted.

The closest body is hardly distinguishable; the outer skin had been taken completely off, legs missing from below the knees. Arms hang above their head with a combination of chain and cord wrapped around the wrists, attaching them to a black ring that hangs higher than the height that person had once been.

I can hear a dripping coming from somewhere deeper within, but can't tell exactly where. Viscera is spread along parts of the walls that I can see, like you would hang holiday garland in a house. Symbols are painted on the wall, nothing I recognize, and some of it looks to be written like it's a sentence.

Pressing my back against the male behind me, I let him know I've had enough. Luckily he allows me to go without having to swoon in his arms. It's not till I get a few feet away from the doors that I notice I still have a hold of his hand. I let go instantly.

Walking farther away as I breathe deeply, settling both mind and stomach, my brain is having none of it as it screams at me that those people were in my home. Well, only the woman, but that's bad enough. My sister was in that woman's company.

That thought is what gets to me as I bend over, clutching my knees while my insides try to exit through my mouth. My long loose hair is drawn back, but I pull away as I rip off the glove and wipe at my mouth.

"That woman was near my sister. She was in my home. I laughed with her while they had been torturing people in that hell hole."

I have to stop and breathe to keep from shouting.

"You couldn't have known. No human would have known."

My head is shaking hard, hair flying everywhere.  _ I  _ should have known. I should have known something wasn't right. The signs would have been there if I had only looked.

Overheated face is steadily heating up as I stay bent over. Throwing my head back, I keep my face pointed up. The cloudy sky is bright from reflecting light. Yellow eyes close as I will my skin to cool, my whole body has raised in temperature while burning tears bathe down my cheeks.

I can hear Xavier walking around, kicking snow over my vomit. More pacing in front of me than actually 'around'. My skin is still growing hotter. Screw it. I pull my shirt over my head and stand there, arms held out as the cloth falls to the ground.

My eyes stay closed, last thing I need right now is a blush to add to my issues. The cold air on my skin feels amazing. Definitely going to have to learn to control myself better. Can't very well go around stripping because something or another goes wrong.

"Did you see the symbols? The writing? Do you recognize any of it?"

Eyes open, but stay directed at the clouds. Palms pointed up as if offering myself to some Pagan God.

"No. No language I've ever seen or come across before. The scent of the owners of this place will be too contaminated from everything down there to try and distinguish."

I shake my head as I lower it, looking out through the trees.

"It wouldn't matter even if you could pick it up. From the looks of inside the house, they've been gone for quite awhile."

Starting to talk under my breath, my mind points inwards as I talk to myself out loud.

"The same happened with Asher's home some twenty-five years ago. No one has come to fix it up or bulldoze it. No one comes to look for them or civil servants looking for bills or utilities getting shut off. I swear I live in a dead zone. If Faline or I had died, been abducted, or even killed within my home, it would be weeks before anyone would come by, and only then by family."

I'd been pacing and didn't realize it, my arms crossing in front of me as they usually do when I'm thinking while upright.

"I need to get a hold of public records or something. Something here isn't right. First Asher's whole thing is buried and hidden, now this. I'd never gone into their house before now, so it's possible that they never actually lived within it. They had animals here though."

I look up at the small awning that acted as a horse shelter, the cat skeleton being over there as well. The cat could survive on its own, but the horse?

"What was the point in having a horse? I never saw either ride it. Never seen them interact with it period. Then they go and take it but leave all that?"

"I don't think they took it."

My eyes direct to the open doors as his meaning sinks in. At least one of the body masses had been too large to have been human. My gut churns while my mind whirls.

The odor is still rank, but not anywhere near as strong. I need to make another stop while Downtown. There's only one person I know who can hack around most systems and get information.

Include that with now knowing what he is, he might know a way to dispose of all those...things. They're no longer people, and haven't been for a long time. Just empty shells left behind in a world too cruel.

Yellow eyes go to the animal playing at being human, his jacket open as his gaze comes to mine from also looking at the black hole. He's only a few feet from me, no hint of the flirty playboy anywhere in his face. A muscle in his jaw dances as his amber eyes relive some horror of his past. 

My shirt is clenched in his hands, and I'd like it back now. Now that my brain has had time and I'm focusing on a path, my heated skin is going back to its normal warmth. I reach out tentatively and tap at his hand, not wanting to startle him too much. Don't want to accidentally trigger any PTSD breakdowns.

Can Werewolves have or get post-traumatic stress issues? That would really suck. His hardened expression softens as he blinks at me, small goatee shifting in a gust of wind.

I tug at my shirt, his fingers still wrapped tight in the material. He lets go instantly after looking down at his hands, his head staying down till after I pull my shirt on. Light-colored eyes come back up to mine as he speaks.

"What's the plan? You brought some supplies with you, but I don't think it'll be enough."

I shrug and puff out a large amount of air.

"When I go into town, I'm gonna stop and talk to Benjamin. He's really good around computers. Going to see if he can find more info for me aside what he's already looking into. And the whole being Vampire thing, he might know those who can dispose of the...bodies."

Shrugging again, I wonder if I'm assuming things just because he's a Vamp. Guess we'll find out.

"You willing to come with me into town or did you want me to take you somewhere? Doubt you'd want to stay here."

"I'll go with you, two noses are better than one."

Well there is that. Looking back at the doors, I come to the conclusion that, for now, it will be better to close them. Don't want the fox or anything else getting into it. There's really nothing more I can do here.

The thought of interacting with any more undead is not a happy one, but I don't know what else to do. They can't stay here, not now when I know they're there. After telling Xavier the 'plan', we get the doors closed, leave all the items brought next to it, and head back to my place.

Soon as I walk in I go straight to the bathroom to shower. My house, me first. Coming out wrapped in my towel, I call out that it's free and go to my room. With the door closed, I go over things in my head, ending up at my bed and sitting on it.

If the Vamp angle doesn't work, I can call Ava, see if she knows any Shifters or whatever that would do it. For peace of mind, I'll pay for it. If that doesn't work, I'll burn the whole damn place down. Not like anyone is going to come check on things anyway.

May just do that instead, the cellar at least. Cleanse by fire an all that. Should get pictures of the writing first. Swear I need to start carrying a checklist with me, you'd think I'd already be carrying some kind of source of paper with me for when ideas strike for my book writing, but nope.

I either forget said ideas or they bug me till I get home to write them down. No real in-between. Should drop by to see the Vamp anyway, see if he has any information about the man claiming to be Bastion's uncle. Impatient, who, me?

Shit. Since that reward bullshit is up, taking Bastion anywhere is going to be extremely dangerous. If he hasn't made that connection yet, I'll let him know. That way he understands why I won't take him anywhere for awhile, unless it's Ava's.

Good thing he has new books and puzzles to keep him busy. I could always ask Asher to take him out and teach him about tracking or something if he starts getting cabin fever. A sigh escapes me as I realize that once again I'm depending on someone who won't be around too much longer.

I'll bring it up, but I won't ask him, leave it to him to choose whatever. Or mention it to Bastion and have him ask. Dirty, but it works. I get dressed once again and check over the jewelry in my ears to make sure the skin isn't trying to heal over them, that would really suck.

I was in my room so long that Xavier had been in and out of the shower already. While Downtown, going to have to send him to a few of the small shops. Not like he has very many clothes, and seems to be going through them rather fast lately. Can't take the time to go to the laundromat right now, too much other stuff to do. Should look into some spandex, it's stretchy, right? 

Stopping in the bathroom again, I stand and look at myself in the small mirror above the sink. I have to do something with my hair, seems it sticks out like a sore thumb. Bad enough that I can't douse myself in different scents to hide my own since it will affect my nose as well. With the bathroom door left open, Asher pokes his head in.

" _ What are you doing? _ "

His soft voice creeps into my head, honestly curious.

"I'm thinking I should hide my hair since I can't hide my scent. Aside from dying it, I'm not sure what to do."

That's not true, Faline has more fashion sense than I do, having several hats and hair scarves. I leave the bathroom, running a hand over and giving a rub to the wolf’s ear. It's done absently as my mind is on other things.

Faline's door has been getting left open for Tigger to have a room to hide in. I head straight for her closet, it's angled behind the door with plenty of room in between to have both closet and room doors open and not touch.

I scrounge in her mess for awhile. I hate scarves, they make you look old. Granted I don't care how I look, relatively, but I don't want to stick out. Won't catch me dead in a beanie either. I settle on her fedora.

Black velvet-like material with a red band and a couple of small skull pins along the band, silver rings along one side's edges even it out I guess. Spiffy, and made so it naturally covers the upper half of your face. Didn't even notice Asher follow me around and watch me, being as oblivious as I tend to be.

Since it's something I hardly do, so should help hide me even more, is make-up. More than what I would normally wear. Ick. Going back to the bathroom, I pull open cupboard drawers. It's all put away, not all over the sink. That shit bugs the hell out of me.

Heavy black eyeliner, more than I would wear outside October, blue mascara, burgundy lipstick instead of clear gloss, and black eye shadow. Add some more color to my cheeks too. I have no idea what I'm doing with most of this stuff, going mostly off memory of watching my sister and Ava.

I look weird if you ask me, even more so since I no longer wear glasses. I never went looking for them since I didn't need them, they were probably broken anyway. My long hair is going to be a little more tricky.

Not usually one to do anything with it since it has its own stubborn wave plus curl, I pull it up and try a bun, but it doesn't work with the hat. Okay, pins it is. Probably all 700 of 'em too. I doubt we have that many, but it seems like it when I'm constantly picking them up after Faline uses them.

Would be so helpful if I knew how to braid my own hair, but I never bothered. Besides, I have to be able to see what I'm doing. I dunno about you, but I don't have eyes in the back of my head. Gathering as much of the silver as I can, it gets pulled back into a thick ponytail, then clipped onto the top of my head.

Trying the hat on now, it works pretty damn well. Alrighty then. Satisfied, I turn to leave and almost step on Asher. He backs up, but he takes his sweet time. I cock a brow at him.

" _ You look very...interesting _ ."

"It's not supposed to be interesting, it's supposed to blend in. Trust me, Downtown, I will be under-dressed more than likely, and have the least amount of paint on my face."

" _ Didn't mean it like that. No one here has seen you all made up before, it's a bit startling. Makes your eyes look really bright. _ "

I shrug, my eyes had brightened when I became a Werewolf. Doubt what I do with paint and powder will make them any brighter. If it makes him happier to think so then kudos.

Black jeans and burgundy T-shirt with a giant skull motif on it, knife clipped onto my waist, socks, and knee-high boots, I'm pretty much done aside from grabbing a coat. The annoying part is it'll have to be a heavier one than what I usually wear. Trench coat should work, yeah?

Ava had gotten it for me, so I kept it, but the thicker leather is too much unless it's a dead-of-winter deep freeze. Then it isn't so bad. Black, of course, silver buttons, and deep pockets. Even a nifty hidden inner breast pocket.

Grabbing the usuals; phone, keys, wallet, they're all are put in my jeans, not the coat. Still have a picture of Faline within it that I can show to some shop keepers, see if they know or have seen anything to do with her. Once all settled, I look up and around.

Four pairs of eyes are looking back at me. I stop and look at each one in turn, even the damn cat is gawking at me.

"What?"

Bastion shakes himself and looks away, cheeks a light pink as he goes back to his puzzle. Asher keeps staring at me as if he doesn't recognize me, sitting in his spot on the couch. Xavier is openly gaping at me as he stands by the door. Another pair of black Tripp pants, these ones having red accents.

Red studded straps go down the front of his legs, silver chains loop around the lower legs, and go up the back to attach to a ring hanging from his rear. More red straps on the back pockets are in the shape of crosses. All pockets are just as deep as the ones on my coat, only his have more decoration. An actual shirt is under his biker jacket, looking black from here. To really fit his ensemble, I would guess a band design is on it. 

From him to Tigger, who's on his cat tree again, all curled up and looking cranky from being woken up, my expression closes down.

"There a problem I'm unaware of? What's wrong now?"

Bastion shakes his head, Xavier clears his throat, and Asher keeps staring. That's getting a little unnerving now. The maned wolf speaks up first.

"I thought the point was to blend in. You know,  _ not  _ stick out."

I know I spoke out loud earlier, but I repeat it anyway.

"Trust me, I'll blend. You'll blend better than I will. For a female going downtown, I'm overdressed and not wearing enough make-up. If anything, what I'm wearing will make people look away, thinking I'm some hardcore goth and therefore crazy. Since I don't usually wear this crap, anyone who  _ might  _ know me won't even recognize me."

Well, they'll have the crazy part right. I feel amusement in my head as Asher catches on to that thought. In trying to explain why everyone is having issues, the midnight wolf shows me an image of me on how I look right now from his point of view.

My breath catches. I look pretty damn badass actually. Even better, means no one will bug me. My green eyes do indeed appear even brighter by being so heavily circled in black, the blue mascara looks like a blue-black when coupled with the eye shadow.

Burgundian lips give a more sophisticated look rather than trashy, the blush adding just a little color to my cheekbones. The coat combined with the hat tipped low over my face almost gives an air of mystery. I look pretty spiffy if I do say so myself, and I do. Think it's the eyes that really stick out, and with my natural bitch face, I look to be in a bad mood, therefore unapproachable.

Bastion smiles at me as I ruffle his hair then comb my fingers through it.

"You gonna be good for a few hours, Kiddo? Not sure what time I'll get back, but I'll try for not too late."

I need to either get him a phone or a house phone so he can get ahold of me if needed. Right now my 'house phone' is my cell phone. Should be able to get him added to the plan my sister and I have with no problem.

"Yep. Got plenty to keep me busy, but I think Asher is going to be bored to death."

" _ I'll go back and forth from the house and outside, no problem _ ."

I know even going outside he won't go far from the boy, so I'm not too worried. Nodding to Asher in thanks and asking if he wants me to get him anything, he declines. With that, I head to the door. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Kierra**

  
  


Xavier's eyes are stuck or something, his mouth partially opened. I'd poke his forehead, but he has freakishly long legs, so I settle for reaching a foot forward to step on his toes. I'm sure he barely feels it through his boots, but it catches his attention.

"What?"

"You ready? Let's go."

With that, I poke his side as I go past and out to the jeep. Going to take some getting used to; seeing the makeshift shed-garage, my car hidden within. The dork finally follows me out, going around and hopping into the passenger seat.

I raise an eyebrow at him, as it wasn't like he had to beat Bastion to the front seat. He ignores the look as he tucks himself into it.

"How many pairs of pants do you have?"

The question seems to throw him for a moment as I start up the jeep.

"Uh, four or five I think. Why?"

"All Tripp pants?"

I think it could be qualified as me being nosy, but whatever.

"No, you've seen a pair of my jeans. Three pairs of jeans and the two others are Tripp. Few shirts, some socks and a pair of shorts."

I look over at that, pulling out onto the road and able to accelerate. It's a little after lunchtime, so hopefully, the roads won't be too clogged. He shrugs at my look, a smirk on his face. Oh boy.

"Swim trunks, can't always get away with swimming in the nude."

Yep. Knew it was something along those lines. Over ninety years old and yet still very much the playboy. I snort and rotate between looking at him and the road.

"Might not want to swim in the Rock River, it has a bad rep of having dead bodies."

He inclines his head, a smile stuck to his face.

"I heard something like that a couple of times while roaming."

We talk about random things for the next twenty-five minutes it takes to get to my old publisher’s office. Behind that lady’s man smile, there is a very good brain. Who knew.

Told him I'd like to teach Bastion about how to use a blade so he can keep one on him whenever he goes out. Give him the ability to never be a victim again. Especially since it seems we'll always have some issue going on at some point.

Life; it'll kill you.

With coming from a military background, he offers to teach both of us what he knows in both knife combat as well as fighting while a human. He also suggests that he can teach me more about my Were abilities. Might be different animal types, but still canine, so really, how many things can be different when both will be in 'monster' forms?

I readily agree. Knowing spunk, attitude, bad temper, and instinct will only get me so far if I can't keep my head. I've been doing alright so far, but I think it's mostly been dumb luck. Not to mention Asher having my back.

Pulling up in the same spot I did the last time I was here...was it really only yesterday? So much goes on that's tiring that it seems more time has to have passed. Xavier offers to haunt the music shop again and I agree.

Getting out, I seriously hope Benji is even here. Should have tried calling Ms. Granite. Doubt I'll be able to get in and out without Gary knowing. Shit. Oh well, just have to be very quiet. Let's hunt for some wabbits.

The front wall is all glass, as is the door. No bell though, which is good. Ms. Granite looks up and is about to send an automatic greeting when she sees it's me. I hold a finger to my lips, she gives me a conspirator’s smile.

Stepping lightly up to her desk, I lean over the counter, she leans forward.

"Is Benji below?"

I whisper and she nods, stifling a giggle. Not the giggle again, it's too much.

"Gary in his office?"

Another nod, but this time she whispers back that his door is closed. Good. Even better is I don't have to walk past it to get to the stairs leading down. Giving her a wink, I head around and almost collide with a tall, hard body.

Why am I always around tall ass people? Seriously. Luckily, it's the tall one I'm looking for. Guess he heard my whispering. Vamps are supposed to have good ears, right? Should probably ask more about them while I'm here, might need the knowledge later.

He steadies me by grabbing my arms, not hard, just enough to make sure I don't topple. I scowl and take a step back, making a shooing motion forward. His face breaks into a wide smile, eyes wide as he looks at me, he's aware of my issue with giants.

Following after him, we go downstairs very quietly. Once over in his little cubby made of paper, talking at a normal pitch should be fine. I snitch his desk since it's up a couple inches, doing my usual of clearing a space to sit cross-legged atop it. It's big enough.

I'd knocked papers off of it before, but at the time he'd just thanked me, tired of looking at them. Apparently being an editor isn't all that glamorous. Better an editor than a basement troll, as I've told him many a time, but now I guess he really was the troll, in a way.

He takes his chair, facing me. From my angle I can see the stairs and be able to hear if Gary starts glomping down here. He didn't too often before, but when you start depending on something, that's when it tends to change.

Like my life for example.

With over six feet sitting in his chair, I'm a little over a head taller. Think he lowers his seat though. Meh. My body faces him, but I'm snooping at some papers around me when he speaks up.

"Didn't have to come, I would have called. Don't get me wrong, I love your visits, you always know how to stir a pot, just didn't think you'd be back."

His goatee is always interesting to watch when he talks. It dances. He doesn't have it braided today, but I do spot a few small beads. He's the first male I've met who adorns his facial hair.

Only one I know, actually.

"I was wondering if I could request a couple other things from you, since you know how to work this thing better than I do."

I flick the side of his computer monitor, they get thinner each year. Have to tear my eyes from his goat to the screen. I’m not able to see what's on it from this angle, but that’s not a problem, really don't want to catch his porn collection that he keeps saying he has on it.

"What do you need?"

I look at him now, his long face still topped with short hair. Teal eyes watch me closely.

"I got some information that the one who has my sister has been sending people to kill me. His flunky had met with someone Downtown for another hit, but said hitman has come over to the dark side and is providing me with some help."

The skin around his eyes pinches down when I mention someone trying to kill me, but he listens, giving a small nod. Large hands fold in his lap as one long leg is brought up and set cross the other. I continue.

"Also, the area I live in seems to be a deadzone. Just found out that the older couple that had been my neighbors for at least a couple years had been cutting people up in their basement."

I stop again to let that soak in, but he looks a little confused, so I motion him to ask.

"What has that to do with being in a deadzone?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet, just wanted to make sure you were following along."

A grin passes his lips as he motions for me to carry on.

"They've been gone for a time, I'm not sure how long. The basement is a torture chamber that was sealed. Can imagine my reaction when I opened it. Anyway, the house has been abandoned, no one has come out to do anything with it. No city workers, Realtors, nothing. No eviction notice on the window or a condemned letter had been posted up."

I pause, trying to find the right words. You'd think a writer would have all the words on hand. Don't know about others, but I don't. I've always been able to write better than I talk.

"Even with being as busy as I've been, my sister or I would have noticed  _ something _ . I went to talk to them a few days ago and they were just  _ gone _ , like they'd never been there. They had a horse that's...gone, and a cat that's dead."

Another pause as a thought crosses my mind that that is one body I can bury.

"Anyway, this has happened before. A murder in another house in my area had taken place. Between Vamps and a Werewolf couple. One of them survived and tried to seek justice or even some kind of acknowledgment, but everything was buried. I was told that many of the higher-ups in city official seats are supernaturals, that since her body had been taken and the house burned down, there was no risk of exposure, therefore not important."

The familiar feeling of anger rolling in my belly has my eyes flashing yellow. I catch a tick in Benjamin's face and look away, not wanting to see the look of disgust an undead has when facing one revealing a wolf trait.

"Kie, you misread me. I may not be able to read or share thoughts as the animals can, but I can read your face. My reaction was not at your eyes changing, but at the knowledge that one of my hunches is correct."

Confused, I look back. Directing yellow eyes to his darkening turquoise ones.

"Hunches?"

He nods, his leg having gone down at some point, both planted on the floor as he leans forward.

"Sadly, I can't discuss too much of it since it deals in with a lot of Vampire business, but I've been finding evidence of things getting covered up and shouldn't have been. I'm also getting the feeling that this man who's after your boy is part of a much larger problem."

My head cocks as I look at him, a very canine gesture I'd had even when wholly human. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes. He does that when he's about to say something he knows I won't like. Wonderful.

He opens them, a flicker of rage in their depths. His hand comes out, his fingertips touching on my knee.

"That house you burned down had belonged to a bigger organization. Fred and James were bottom feeders within it, but nonetheless still brought in... 'goods'."

Wincing at the term, my stomach starts to plummet as I think I know what he's talking about. With those men, the only 'goods' he could be referring to would be children. They were part of child trafficking.

I feel sick, holding a hand to my middle. It's a wonder I have a stomach left with all the vomiting I've been doing lately. My eyes fill with hot tears as I think of Bastion in that situation, knowing from things I've learned over the years, that he would not have survived much longer.

People never want to think of those faces you see on papers hung up in many of the high traffic buildings like stores and bus stations. I was one once, not looking. Not looking made it not real.

Those smiling faces in pictures taken by loved ones, are either no longer alive or have been sold into the flesh trade. Today's society is so rotten within, so corrupt, that it's considered another high money producer just like drugs or guns. Especially in cities that are overpopulated and have a high crime rate.

Filth attracts filth.

Cool fingers touch my cheek, and I jerk back, startled. My eyes are wide as I breathe heavily, throat constricting. Jumping back off the desk to fall against a wall of paper, old memories crowd too close.

I have to control myself, this is not a place to break down and go all fuzzy. Upper arms are gripped as I'm pulled against a hard body. My head snaps up, a growl passing my lips and elongating teeth.

Blue-green eyes capture my own and I fall deep. His face so close to mine that our noses are touching. I don't like being this close to anyone, let alone a male, but I can't break away from his gaze.

My breathing picks up for only a moment before it steadily slows. Elevated temperature lowering, heartbeat slowing. Feels like my body is being coaxed to slow down, a cool touch on fiery blood.

Benjamin's eyes hold me within them as my fear settles and brain starts to function without turmoil. My vocal cords are frozen as his eyes soften, pupils shrinking down to small pinpoints. The effect is interesting, if a bit creepy.

I take a deep breath, pulling his scent deep into my nose. Big cat. Don't know what kind, but it has a weight in my head. My hand sneaks up into his shirt, touching on firm bare skin above his waistband.

Images shoot into my head. Oh hell, not again. My head falls back, eyes glazing as they're directed inward to the sights flying through my mind. A very large white cat is hidden amongst multiple greens of the forest around it, black stripes marking down its body. White Bengal tiger. Holy shit.

I pull back, gasping. Eyes blinking fast at what my brain seems to have issues comprehending. A very,  _ very  _ large cat is laying at my feet, shredded clothes around him. 

Uh oh...

Crap. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Kierra**

  
  


I clench my eyes shut, hearing the tiger get to his feet. Bengal tigers are known to be the largest of the felines in the world today. Have to say I agree, from the glimpse I'd gotten before hiding. At least twelve feet worth of cat is in front of me and probably not happy.

They've been known to kill other bigger predators like crocodiles, bears, other big cats, and even wolves. Known to turn a hunt back on poachers and hunt them down. I'm in so much trouble. This ability was only thought to work on Weres, but I'm guessing it works on anything that has an inner animal.

Hell of a time to find out.

The deep chuffing, which acts like a regular cat’s purring, is startling before a large skull headbutts me. I open my eyes slowly and gape at Benjamin, who stands around the same height as Xavier in his animal form. That would make Benji here about four and a half feet tall, just at his shoulder.

The massive head rubs against my middle. Yeek, amorous kitty.

"Uh, Benjamin? I am  _ so  _ sorry. I didn't know that would work on a Vampire. You did mention before you're part of a feline bloodline, but I didn't know Werewolf mojo would work on you. I didn't even  _ try  _ to do this. Please,  _ please _ don't eat me. That would put a major crimp in my plans."

I get a grunt in response. Not sure if Vamps have the telepathy that the Weres and Shifters do, but so far I'm guessing not. I'm not caught up on my big cat speak, so this outta be interesting.

Hearing the upper door open, I push at the large feline to back up. Wouldn't do to be seen, can't very well eat the boss, as fun as that would be. By the scent reaching my nose as I inhale, it is in fact, Gary.

Crouching down behind a stack of papers, I listen hard. Getting headbutted so hard I almost fall over, I wrap my arms around his massive head and hold it close to my chest. Fingers tap at his velvety nose to quiet him as my heart speeds up next to his ears. Does that count as music to an undead's ears?

Hard footfalls come closer, but before I can move to intercept, Ms.Granite calls for him, telling him that Mr. Thomas went out for lunch and has yet to come back. Bless that woman. My fingers sink deep into white fur as I hold him to me while the sounds of Gary's glomping feet head back up the stairs, complaining about anything and everything he can.

Blowing my held breath out, I try to stand, but I'm unable to since like a typical feline, this one has become lazy. Having laid down at some point, front legs reach past my bent legs and his back legs are laid out to his side. A very long tail thumps across wooden boxes making a hollow sound, the damn thing looks to be about five feet long all on its own.

The heavy head lays on my legs, tucked close to my body. My right hand goes into the longer fur around his neck and head while the fingertips of my left rest on his wide nose. Turquoise eyes open sleepily and look at me.

"You're heavy, you do know this, yes?"

I get another grunt before his chuffing purr picks up again, but he doesn't move an inch. I growl as I lower myself onto my butt and cross my legs under his head.

"This better not be like it was with Xavier, I'm not going to stay here with you all night."

His tail thumps against the boxes again.

"Well I'm not, I got shit to do. Can always tell the nice receptionist that you came down with the sniffles suddenly and went home."

I nod absently, fingers at his nose rubbing the softer short follicles. I get another tail thump in answer.

"You know, you better be glad I sort of understand you. Can thank my cat later."

It's now that I realize my hat is across the room. Probably coming off when my head went back.

"My sister will not be happy if you messed up her hat."

He moans. Not the type of moan you'd get from a human, this is something deeper, more primal. His mouth opens wide as his lips go back in a yawn-moan. Picture a cat yawning while in the middle of meowing at you and you've got what he's doing, just with killer teeth that are very much larger. Try about four inches larger.

He's not exactly quiet about it either. We should be fine as long as he doesn't start snarling, growling, or roaring though. With my having sat down, his front legs went off to the side as well. He's pretty much just laying on his side, period.

"I'm not impressed. I'm pretty sure my teeth are bigger than yours when in Were form."

He drops his head back into my lap, lips pulled back all fierce-like. Get the feeling I'd have to do something pretty awful before he'd hurt me though. I trace a finger along his lip as I think on things. With a hand buried in his fur, I think over what we had been talking about.

"Again, I'm sorry this happened. I'm not very good at controlling my inner animal yet, and she gets riled fast when certain things are brought up. Otherwise, it's mostly the eye flares. Thank you for whatever you did that calmed me down. Need a pocket version of you to take with me to calm me with other problems."

I scoff, playing with his whiskers.

"This has only happened once before, last night with Xavier. I was asking him questions and when I touched him, I saw his animal, and next thing I know he's shifted in front of me. Guess that's one way to get people not to touch me; I bring out their animal. Xavier had mentioned when he tried resisting it, it became painful."

Looking around, his shredded clothes are on the floor about me. Wincing, I reach out for what's left of his shirt. Big animals don't do well in a lean man's clothing. Both his shirt and slacks are in pieces. A frown crosses my face.

"Is it a thing with men nowadays to not wear underwear? I can understand not wearing the tighty-whities but boxers are a thing, you know."

His eyes glitter at me in laughter. Getting real good at reading animal eyes. I hear someone coming down the stairs again, footsteps soft and light. Pulling out from under the huge cat who also sits up, I stick my nose into the air.

I lay my hand over Benji's head as I shake my own, standing up and stepping out to see Xavier looking around with narrowed eyes. Think I mentioned to him before that Benjamin was a Vamp, but I can't remember. Guess I'll find out in a second.

"Xavier? What's up? Gary didn't see you, did he?"

He shakes his head before it cocks and he smells the air.

"Yeah...I had a bit of an accident. Remember what happened to you last night when I touched you? Apparently, it works on Vamps to."

Surprise covers his face, then he sees the very huge cat come out from behind the wall of paper. He takes a step back and I can see him tense up, ready to half shift. I point at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you dare. Now is not the time for a dick measuring contest. You two want to come to blows, you do it away from me. I want nothing to do with it. That means you too, Benji."

I was catching the cat’s ears going back, lips raising. Looking back to him, I tap at his nose again, hand really close to very large teeth.

Tigers are very strong to begin with, you add that to a Vampire and it's a serious killing machine. Just from the one fight I had with one, I know they have augmented strength. I would really not want to be between two male animals right now if they start going at it.

"I mean it. Both of you calm the fuck down. I have too much on my plate right now, and let's not forget that whole thing about exposure. Being seen is bad, remember?"

Looking back to Xavier, he backs down, the extended claws receding and facial features smoothing back out. He looks at me with amber eyes that are still wary, but calming. I send him my pleas with a calming, peaceful feeling.

He bows his head to me, so I look back to the tiger. Benjamin grunts at me as his eyes hold mine for a moment, then his body starts changing.

"Oh shit."

My sentiments are echoed from behind me as the long white body goes upright and forms into a man. The whole process is very fast and almost like a melding instead of shifting.

Within seconds I'm standing in front of a wonderfully nude male that is not even a little bit shy. My face flames as I turn away, eyes going yellow from my burst of embarrassment.

"Uh, you have extra clothes down here, right? Please tell me you do. Clothes are good. Very good."

I start babbling, and when I notice, I shut up. Biting my tongue as I look at Xavier, he has a smirk on his face. I scowl at him, which just makes his smirk turn into laughter.

"You're adorable when you do that."

I cross my arms and glare, then hear the nude male behind me moving around. My blush refuses to dampen when I have images dancing in my head.

Sweet Goddess, make me blind. I cannot handle anymore yummy looking males around me.

Both men here share a lot in common when it comes to long, lean, muscled, and just downright ripped bodies. Benji's upper body, however, is covered in tattoos. A few lower too but I'm trying not to think of those.

Once again in a room where the males can smell my reaction, I want to start bashing my head into the wall.

"Are you dressed yet? Now that you can speak, we need to get back to awful real-life problems."

I'm a master when it comes to ruining a mood. Still works for me now, as it calms my libido significantly. There's still a smirk on Xavier's face, but it's tempered.

A tap on my shoulder has my head turning to see that most of the nudeness is covered. Sweat pants hang low on his hips, and right back up my libido goes. Blood rushes back to my face so fast I get dizzy.

"I swear the Gods are torturing me from some past life wrongs I've had to have done. Stolen sheep...robbed a king...offended some Greek deity's dog. Something."

My hand had gone over my eyes and I spoke under my breath, but both of them are laughing at me.

"I hate you guys."

That just makes them laugh harder.

Le sigh.

Although, I must say I now have some great details for future characters in my books. Since it seems it's not just Weres that have that whole 'animal magnetism' crap. Must be an overall male supernatural thing.

"I think I have some old workout clothes in a box over there if you think I need a shirt."

Benji's teasing voice plays along nerve endings that are highly piqued right now. To be honest, I  _ don't  _ want him in a shirt, but that's the only safe thing for my sanity. I nod since I'm not sure if my voice will come out right, would only make things worse if I started talking all breathy-like, croaking, or sounding disappointed.

He walks past, his scent washing over me. Light cologne, old sweat from his sweats, and his cat. That one is the most interesting since it literally smells of green things and water, mixed with the dryness that I've connected to be the Vamp part of him.

I can feel my brow furrow. The same thing had happened with Xavier. I'm smelling them, but also the area their animals originate from.

"That is so weird."

"What is?"

My eyes fly open as I step back, Xavier having come closer to me.

"This, whatever it is, ability. I'm able to smell where your animal has come from. Originally. You smell of dry grasses and sunshine, Benjamin smells of greenery and water."

He looks interested, so apparently it's from the ability and not just a Were thing.

"I smell of greenery?"

The Vampire comes walking up behind the other animal, who turns to keep him from his back. A plain white T-shirt being pulled down over his abdomen as he looks at me. I nod.

"There's a dryness that I've come to recognize as Vampire, the added smells of the body itself like sweat and colognes, then there is the animal, which is a dual scent. The animal, and where it's from. I think that may be why Asher had so much trouble in teaching me to track by scents, I'd be picking up more than just the every day scents of supernaturals. I smell the outside like everyone else, but I also smell the inside. Not sure if I'm describing it right, but that's how it feels."

Both of them are looking at me contemplatively, so I start fidgeting, feeling like a bug under a microscope. Clearing my throat, I step away from both of them, grab up my hat, and sit back onto my perch at the desk. Too bad I haven't developed a damn compass to lost family members, you know, something  _ actually  _ useful.

"Can we get back to the matters at hand? I want to get Downtown at some point."

The man nods and sits back in his chair while Xavier leans against some boxes with his arms crossed.

"The man, his name on the documents I've found, is Frank Mallory. On paper, he's a respected accountant. But I've found multiple money trails that go to him from offshore accounts. I'm not sure how he's connected to the flesh ring yet, but I'll find it."

Xavier starts swearing at the mention of 'flesh ring', can't say I blame him, and in knowing his military background, he's probably come across it or similar before. I keep my eyes on Benjamin's shoulder.

"Bastion mentioned that this man had wanted to buy him from Fred many times but was refused. Instead only loaned to him for periods of time."

I have to close my eyes as both rage and tears fill me. I will very much indeed enjoy meeting this man and spending a little time with him myself. Xavier had walked away, his swearing leading to a quiet rage.

Opening my eyes, I motion for Benji to continue, but the worse had yet to come.

"Kie, I found trails to you through James. I was able to get into his and Fred's emails and accounts, these two weren't very smart. The plans for you and your sister were all laid out in their letters to someone else, to capture and auction off."

My skin goes cold as my heart stutters. I can't look at either of them as I get off the desk, turning away from them both and ignoring the emotions I'd seen fly across the Vampire's face and eyes.

"Go on."

My voice is low but hard. An end cannot come fast enough for all this. Even from the grave, mine and Bastion's demons hound us.

"Not only were there emails between them, but to others that also have similar jobs as they had. I would love to go after them myself, but I've been ordered not to interfere. Much like the Packs and Clans of animals around here, there is a lead Vampire. He has ordered all of us to stay away from this."

My arms cross, held tight against me, insides feeling hollow.

"You can't do anything, but I can."

It comes out before I really think about it, but it feels right. If no other will take hold of the problem, then I will. This, I am more than willing to shoulder.

Never considered myself bloodthirsty before, but right now I'm glad I have an animal within me to help me along, to give me a way to handle the horrors that seem to be following my life lately. I turn and look at him, then to Xavier. I don't see refusal on either of their faces, a little concern maybe, but that's all.

"You may not be able to help physically, but if you think you're good enough to strike at them financially through electronic means without being found, then that in itself would be a blow. You're not so much interfering as just redirecting. Even if it's pumping all that money into your leader's pocket. Can't do it too fast, small amounts here and there. After I deal with them, it's not like the dead need money so it can be sent out wherever."

That's seriously splitting hairs, I know.

Already making plans for this, my heart speeds up. Nothing can be done until after I find my sister, but it can be planned now. I direct my eyes right to Benjamin's.

"Just be aware, that if I find out your leader is telling you not to interfere because he's part of it... I won't stop just because he's an important Vampire."

My eyes are yellow as I stare him down. I know what I just did was extremely foolish, but I mean every word. He looks back at me, just as focused as he measures my conviction. It takes him a few minutes of giving me a look, but he does incline his head to me.

With what I just said, I could have very well just signed my death warrant, and they are more than welcome to it, AFTER I find and make my sister safe, and give Bastion a stable home with Ava. I think Xavier had picked up on my thoughts, as I feel his instant refusal.

My eyes go to him, conviction firm within me. He wants to argue with me over something, but not in front of current company.

"Let me plan things out a bit better while you get more information on this Frank, or as much as you can and still be following your given orders. If possible, the reason why around my home seems to be a deadzone, and I know I'm already asking much of you, but I have one more thing I need help with."

His brow raises, and I know I'm pushing my luck.

"Do you know anyone, Vamp or otherwise that can...dispose of bodies?"

Both eyebrows shoot up as he looks at me.

"Piling up bodies already?"

I shake my head.

"I told you of the torture box my neighbors have. There are still bodies and...pieces, down there. I can't let it be left like that. I will pay them for any service rendered."

Benjamin looks over me again, trying to see if I'm joking or not. I motion to Xavier, who accounts for what I'm saying. The silent man eventually nods.

"For stuff like that, there is a 'clean-up' crew, yes. Especially if you're right and that area is somehow involved. I'll get a hold of them for you."

I give him my thanks, but notice he didn't mention payment.

"What do I need to pay for this to be done?"

He shakes his head, looking tired as he leans his elbows on his desk.

"You don't have to pay anything, I will pay for it."

"No. There's no reason for you to do that, I will give payment. You're already doing so much for me, you don't have to do this too."

He lifts his head and smiles at me, eyes shadowed. Something is going on that I'm not understanding, but for the life of me, I don't know what.

"I don't have to, no. I want to. There has been lots of talk lately about big changes coming, that one of Silver will really shake things up. I believe you are that Silver."

I scowl as I remember the homeless man that said much the same.

"Who is saying this? I was told of this already, but who was the first to say it?"

"That, I don't know, it's the gossip going around amongst all the communities here. Just my having knowledge of who you are right now is dangerous, as there are those who look forward to change and others who will fight and kill to keep things the same."

He pauses a moment before continuing with a smirk.

"Funny part here is you're just being yourself, stirring things up and causing all sorts of hell. That was part of you before even becoming what you are now. It is that part, I think, that everyone loves about you."

"That makes no sense, you know that, right?"

He chuckles while holding my hat out to me. Taking it and putting it back on my head, he bows his to me.

"I've never seen you made up like that. It is definitely something to see. Should do it more often."

Upon saying that last part, he smirks again. My face scrunching at him gives him cause to chuckle.

"You better get out of here before Gary sees you."

Nodding, I follow after Xavier as he heads out. Looking back to the male while on the stairs, he's watching me. Can't read his face though. Inclining my head to him, we make it out of the office area without mishap.

The receptionist isn't at the front, don't care to think where she might be as we go through the door. I get two steps out when I hear a sneering cackle off to the side.

"I knew you'd be back. Can't make it without me girl."

I turn, a grin creeping across my face as I see Gary.

Oh look, an outlet, just what I need.

From the corner of my eye, I see Xavier shaking his head and leaning against the jeep, arms crossed as he looks on. Gary must not have gotten a good look at my face at first, for his eyes widen as I turn and look dead at him. The cruel edged grin on my face makes his hazel eyes flick around. I saunter closer to him, his body standing at the corner of the building in his usual smoking spot.

The long coat is still wrapped around me, amazingly. I pull at the single button I did while walking back up the stairs, as well as the loosely wrapped belt, letting the coat fall open. Not very threatening, but it allows air to my hot body, which is all I was going for.

The flicker of lust in his face is sickening. Slipping my hands into my front jeans pockets, I stop within a couple of feet from him, rocking back on my heels.

"Is that why you think I'm here?"

"Of course, why else but to return and beg for me to take you back."

I hear Xavier snicker, Gary does as well as his eyes flick to him then back to me. His gaze then makes the circuit down my body and back up. Claws prick through my pockets into my legs as they lengthen.

"You can beg me. Can be on your knees when you do it, too."

Wow. This man has no self-preservation at all. He'd whispered it to me, but I hear Xavier shift his weight. I have to smirk again as I let my eyes do the same as his had.

All the way down his zipped brown coat, black slacks, flashy new shoes, and back up. When I reach his face is when he finally senses something wrong. Must of... Yep, eyes turned yellow. Still follows the movement of my tongue though when it comes out to lick along my bottom lip, face once again flashing to lust.

Un-fucking-believable.

"Oh, I don't think so Mr. Rhodes, not like you have much to beg for anyway. I was so not impressed with your prowess with Ms. Granite, and by her expression, I don't think she was getting anything from it either."

Rocking back and forth on my heels, I watch his face as it goes through a range of emotions.

"You bitch. You  _ will  _ beg me, I've dealt with your damn mouth too much for too long to not get a little of it to put to much better use."

No crotch-grabbing needed to figure out what he's insinuating. I dig my claws deeper into my leg, the pain from it helping me to keep my head. Can't very well gouge out his face for being a pig, no matter how tempting.

"I think it would be a bit too much for you, dear Gary. You can barely handle my mouth to begin with as-is, you wouldn't know what to do with it if given half a chance. I mean, when you were having issues hitting the hole when it was right in front of you, I don't think you have much going for you."

My face splits into another grin as I lift my hand and wave at him with my pinky. His mocha cream-colored skin had been steadily darkening as I spoke, but that last bit really sets him off. A hand raises and comes down in a fist aimed at my face.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh rings in my ears. Gary's arm is extended, fist in front of me, and enfolded within another fist. Xavier's face is blank, no strain at all as he holds the other man's hand within his own.

Gary's expression is uncomprehending for a moment, bleeding into surprise then rises to the very tall man in front of him. His face fills with pain and fear as he looks at the two of us. My eyes blazing yellow as his fist is slowly squeezed, an evil smile on my face.

"Now Gary, you weren't about to hit me, were you? I can't tell you how much of a bad idea that would be, and not only for the legal repercussions. You see, Xavier, the very tall gentleman next to you, has become very protective of me, and happens to be  _ very  _ strong."

His mouth opens in a small cry as he furiously shakes his head. Eyes are damn near bulging before I touch Xavier's hand to release him. After pressure like that, having it removed can hurt just as much. Sure enough, he gives out a cry as he pulls it to him and cradles it close.

"Now, if I were you, Gary, I'd develop a new way to treat women. You ever talk like that to me again, and it won't be a man you have to worry about."

His eyes are riveted to my hand that touched on Xavier's, claws still extended and tipped in blood. The hazel orbs jump to my face where I give a very sharp toothy grin, mottled skin pales fast before he takes off back into the office building. A hard body pushes me against the wall as I pull everything back, biting my own lip as I chuckle after the scared man.


	45. Chapter 45

**Kierra**

  
  


"That was foolish."

"Yes, but really fun and very satisfying."

Nothing shows on his face, but I feel his laughter in my head, his emotions playing in colors at the back of my brain. Once claws and teeth have receded and my eyes calm to my normal bright green, he lets me away from the wall. Good thing my jeans are black, otherwise I'd have blood to explain.

I know Xavier can smell it, but he says nothing as we get back into my jeep. My control seems to be getting worse, not better. Yet here I am taking on a damn human trafficking ring, or will when I get a direction.

Pressing my forehead to the steering wheel, I think over all the information I was given.

"I need to get Bastion to Ava's. No one knows about her, he should be safer there than with me right now."

"You know he'll fight that. I know I haven't known any of you for very long, but that boy is very attached to you."

I sigh, knowing he's right. Doesn't change the fact though.

"I know he is, but he needs to be away from me. I have a bad feeling. Something is coming, and it's going to be bloody."

"You feel that way because of everything you've just learned."

My head shakes. How do I get him to understand?

"No, Xavier. Before I met you, I dreamt of your coming. Not of you specifically, but something that represented you. My dream last night felt just like the one I had of you. There was a lot of blood, I don't want any of it to be his."

His body turns towards me as he tries to understand. We can talk while I drive though, need to get Downtown, as we spent way more time here than I'd planned.

"I saw and felt your conviction in there that you're going to die."

My head shakes as I pull out and head further Downtown, closer to the river.

"I've had that feeling since this all started. I've known from the beginning that I probably won't survive it. I have plans set out for my sister and Bastion, but I can't see myself."

"The notebook you were writing in?"

I nod, no reason to deny it.

"If I'm to die for them to be safe, I'm more than willing to make that trade. In the event of my death, just about everything I own goes to my sister. The house is in my name, all paid for, it will go to her and my mom. A sizable account is set aside for Bastion for schooling and whatever Ava wants for him."

It's not like I  _ want  _ to die, I'm just preparing for it. I would love to be able to have many more years with both of them, to see the great man Bastion will become. To see my sister happy and whole.

Looking over, Xavier looks sad, what the hell.

"Oi. You haven't known me long enough to be all sad-faced. If you stick around, my sister is just as amusing as I am. I doubt Asher will stick around, but I'm sure Bastion would love for you to be in his life. He seems quite taken with you, and you should know that in itself is pretty damn amazing."

We ride in silence for a while, he lost in his thoughts as I try to keep mine blank. Not too much longer has me driving through the lower part of the city. Parking is going to be ridiculous to find, as it seems some event or another is going on at the Metro Centre.

Well, it being the holiday season, shouldn't be too surprising. I head to the library a few streets over, it sits right next to the river, acting as a midway point between the opposite sides of the waterfront. It may be cold outside, but that doesn't stop people from coming down here. I find a spot, park, and turn to the male at my side.

"Have you been down here before?"

He shakes his head as he looks around, explaining that it was just the one time.

"If you have anything valuable in any of your pockets, keep it in the higher ones. Please tell me you do not have your gun with you. Knives are fine, but a gun will have to stay in here."

He eyes me, but reaches around him and pulls it out. I point to the glove box. It just barely fits in there.

"If anyone sees your knives they'll steer clear, just don't purposely flash them around. Pretty much treat this as hostile territory and you're undercover."

His face finally brightens for me as he snickers. We get out, lock the jeep and head to the main area a few streets over. The decorations are pretty enough, I guess. Rowdy people I could do without though.

Xavier startles as I lace my arm with his, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to prepare myself. There will more than likely be several non-humans walking around, just have to ignore them and concentrate on what I'm here for. Which is... I have no idea what. Just peachy.

A sigh escapes me, but I trudge on, keeping my head down just enough for the hat to hide most of my face, yet still see around me. Have to give the maned wolf some credit, he isn't acting like a tourist, which is very good. Even though this area is busy and full of people doesn't mean you're safe from pickpockets, those looking for a fight and the unsavories you just don't want to be around.

The smells from the multiple bars and restaurants remind me that my belly is empty and after hearing it's growl several times, I smile and head for an eatery. Small ones line up and down the roads with small-time shops.

I have to point a club out to him though, warning him that if he doesn't swing both ways, he won't want to go in. He chuckles, looking over it as a pretty woman comes out. I tug him down so I have his ear before we go into a small building.

"That isn't a woman."

He looks shocked and really looks at her, then smiles.

"I still can't tell she's a he."

I nod and step into the strong-smelling Italian bistro. After ordering and getting our food, I have to walk out. The strong scents and heat practically driving me out.

"That's the point. They regularly have pageants. Ava and I went in one time for New Years’. That was definitely an experience."

That gets him smiling as his mind starts working. Only thing I got was bread. I love bread. I can live off different types of it. Probably not very healthy, but very good. Even if it's just plain white bread.

Nahm.

I continue my perusal as we walk around. Being the typical male, combined with canine animal, he wolfs down his food. I look over at him as I chew at my bread.

"Did you taste it? I mean, did it touch your tongue at all?"

He gives me a wolfish grin, so I take that as a no. Ripping off a piece of my bread, I give it to him. That's really saying something, I don't share bread.

"Put this on your tongue. Roll it around a bit over the taste buds. Savor it. I command you."

He almost chokes, but does as I ask. Looking at me the whole time. Creeper. He stuffs it into his cheek.

"Can I swallow now? It's getting soggy."

I burst out laughing and nod. That could be taken in  _ so  _ many ways, hence why I keep laughing. I end up in the same state he was in when we were at the bookstore. I blame stress.

He maneuvers me out of the walkway and closer to a storefront that isn't all windows. I can't even put any more bread in my mouth, last time I tried I ended up spitting it out when I made the mistake of looking at him. Only saving grace on that one was I turned my head just in time so it didn't go flying at him.

Poor thing doesn't know what to do. I haven't laughed like this in a long time. It's weird what your body does to function through so much stress within a small amount of time.

He crowds close as a group of young males walk by looking at me like I'm crazy. I give them a thumbs up.

"You're not safe to be around."

His eyebrow raises, a smug expression on his face. I finish the last of my bread while facing the wall with him laughing at me. Whole time I keep my ears alert, glancing into the glass beside me at the reflections passing by.

Several shops are gone into where Faline's picture gets shown and asked if she's been seen. Considering how many people these vendors see a day I know it's probably a long shot, but I try anyway. I even ask if that Werewolf, Anthony, has been seen. Since Rockford is full of people that are tall and have brown hair and eyes, it's impossible to distinguish him from any other. Doesn't stop me from asking though.

We continue on our random patterned walk, me pointing things out every now and then and explaining them. We stop at one point so he can admire some of the bikes at a bar. My mistake was walking away from him to lean on the wall, trying to soak up the coldness of the brick into my back.

That's when a couple of drunk men come out and see what looks to be a single woman all by herself. I don't pay attention to them at first as I don't care to make eye contact with random people. Especially drunk men, they tend to take it the wrong way.

What catches my attention is the heavy scents coming out of the bar when the door opens.

Wolf.

A den of them.

Shit.

The drunk pair amble quite fast for being drunk. I wave Xavier off, flicking my head at the bar and tap the side of my nose. He looks like he's about to argue, then goes in.

The lumbering jackasses in front of me are being highly lewd, my olfactory sense rebelling. I ignore them as best I can, unable to keep my nose from wrinkling. Both men are taller than I am of course, but not quite reaching six-foot. Both have varying colors of brown eyes, the taller one’s being closer to a hazel. White, middle-aged men that have to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Shorter-one is wearing a flannel over-shirt, while Taller-one has an ordinary black coat. All is fine until Shorter lurches into me, turning the move into an attempted grope. My sidestep is fast thanks to my inner animal.

He manages to get a hold of my coat though as he falls against the wall, leaning heavily on it. Dammit, I can't do too much in public like this. Making them scream would be bad, but my temper is getting riled.

Taller moves and boxes me in between them. Well, this kinda works actually, hides my actions. I smile at them all calm-like as I raise my face higher.

"You need to move and let me go."

The Taller man who has short black hair leers at me, leaning a hand on the wall.

"Now now, a pretty little thing like you needs to be escorted somewhere safe, lots of bad people out today."

I follow his words but keep my attention on Shorty who still has a grip on my jacket. The thinning mop of blonde hair on his head is sweat-soaked. He's sweating so much that I'm picking up the drugs he took, coming off his skin as if it in itself were a perfume.

His glazed eyes undress me right there on the sidewalk. Screw it, I don't have time for this to go any further, would love to escalate things and really beat them down, but I'm on a mission, and I don't want Xavier to get into this.

I kick my leg out right into Shorty's kneecap, moving with the momentum to put weight behind the belly punch I give Taller. My biggest fear here is if Shorty keeps hold of me while he falls. My luck is with me today, as he squeals and falls back, letting go of me to clutch at his busted knee.

Taller recovers too fast for my peace of mind, reaching for me with one hand while the other raises in a fist. I jump to the side that Shorter-man so kindly opened for me as he fell. The end of the building had been right there next to me, which leads into the open area that's in front of the bar.

I move so the open area entrance is to my left, road and walkways to my right. It is a road, just not one that is driven on since it acts as a courtyard type thing. Almost like a mall since it's lined with shops and such.

The one down is drawing too much attention with his little girl screeching, Tall guy lunges at me, but I dance around. Too many people are looking on for me to do much, and of course, no one helps, they just gawk.

My damn coat is grabbed again as I spin around, the belt gripped in his hand. I'm tired of being beaten and bruised, and dancing around isn't helping. His hand raises again for an open-handed slap. My temper snaps.

As his left hand comes down, my right goes up, catching his wrist. I bring it down hard in a firm grip, spinning it. The intention to hurt, maybe sprain, but the bones snap instead. Oh, well, that works too.

Falling to his knees, my left-hand grips his lapels and I pull him into me, my eyes blazing yellow as I stare him down. Lips pull back, baring my teeth as I growl at him. His features pale as he looks into my face. Leaning in close, I whisper right into his.

"Told you to let me go, bet you'll listen now, won't you?"

His head nods so fast he reminds me of a bobblehead on a dash. I let go of his wrist and deliver a back-handed slap to the side of his face. His whole body jerks from it as I let go of him totally and take a step back.

Last bit of violence was probably uncalled for, but I wanted to humiliate him in front of the gathered crowd. Both men and women get a front-row seat to the shame now flaming bright red of his face. He turns to me in anger, his pricked pride overriding his fear.

Before he can stand and come at me again, two very large men come out of nowhere and haul him up, pushing him on his way as another goes to the squealing one sitting awkwardly on the walkway. The strong scent of wolf hits me hard, my head snaps up, looking towards the bar. Many biker-looking males and a couple of women stand in front, just looking at me.

Fuck.

My shoulder is tapped from behind, I whirl around and to the side, tensing for an attack. One of the teenagers that had gawked at my laughing earlier takes a step back but holds out my hat. Well, shit. So much for under the radar. Think I just blew everything.

I look the boy over since he smiles at me. Human, just impressed. I take my hat back carefully. No point in putting it back on, I've been seen and the clips went flying at some point. Silver streaks are still sort of pulled back, just not hidden.

The crowd is dispersing thanks to the big guys walking around. Bouncer types, big and beefy. The teen is a few inches taller than me, looking at me all giddy like. I puff out a breath and lift a brow.

"That thing you did with your eyes is wicked awesome. When I saw you earlier they were green, yet when you lifted your head to the man, they were yellow. Still are. How did you get them to do that?"

I sigh as I pull the tie from my hair, no use in it now. The silver strands fall around me into their normal positions. Putting the band around my wrist, I take my damn coat off and put it over my arm. Looking back to the kid, I answer.

"Was a gift. Not one I would recommend though as it's highly painful."

"You mean like surgery?"

I cock my head to the side, and he takes that as an affirmative, looking all excited as he runs back to his group. What the kid really missed were the thin scars dribbling around my neck.

Someone comes at my back. My claws extend immediately as I spin, hand at mid-level as I ready to swipe across the body. Xavier catches my hand before it lands and pulls it to his hip facing the bar. My eyes center on his chest as my hand reforms back to normal.

"Easy there demon wolf, sheathe the claws. Too many eyes around here."

He says it low, but I know every supernatural ear around hears it, the group of them still loitering in front of the bar. I avoid looking at them as much as possible.

"Sorry. Your scent didn't get a chance to connect to my brain before I acted. Good thing I'm not too much shorter, otherwise you'd be a very unhappy eunuch."

Xavier's cocky grin actually helps to settle my nerves. His hand presses mine to his hip, but I tug for it back, putting it under my coat with the other to hold it in front of me. Turning my back to the bar, I look out over the courtyard and breathe slow and even.

"Next time, don't listen to me. I suck at the whole undercover thing."


	46. Chapter 46

**Kierra**

  
  


He chuckles at me, standing at my side in a way that he can see out over the wide area and the bar entrance.

"Did you learn anything in there while I was out here kickin' butt?"

"Might say that. Out of the all bars here, you decide to pick a fight outside the one run by a Pack of Werewolves."

I groan. Of course. So much for my luck being with me. Hearing a pair of heels clacking up behind me, I sigh and half turn, looking over my shoulder. The green-eyed monster rears its head then as my eyes travel over the woman coming towards me.

I'm not one to fuss over my looks and such, never felt lesser to any other female. Some do make me envious though, and some just as jealous. When I was younger, back in my middle and high school days, I had wished and prayed for a thin, tall body.

Don't consider myself an ugly duckling, but I'm not striking either, like this woman is. Thick auburn hair curls around her sculpted face, skin sun-bronzed, unblemished and smooth. Grey eyes look over me from behind long, darkened eyelashes.

Tall, even without the heeled boots on her feet, model-thin wearing a mixture of casual and biker-chik. Dark blue jeans enclose long legs, black boots, and a black corset top with a vest thrown over it bears a biker's colors, tags, and logo. I flick my eyes up, and sure enough, the bar's named ' _ Howler's Bane Bar & Grill _ '.

I turn and face her when she gets close, envy still digging into me. My shoulders are wide, as is the rest of me, I'm thick, muscled and short. I'm also covered in scars, I see none on her exposed skin. Hmm.

She stops when she sees me visibly tensing up, eyes once again flashing yellow as a warning to not get close. A couple feet away, she takes me in from head to toe, an unamused look on her face. Well now, she's one of  _ those _ . Lovely. Makes disliking her all the easier.

"If you're done with your inspection, what do you want?"

Her gray eyes darken as they fly to mine, lips pursing as she crosses her arms over her flat stomach. My attitude doesn't improve at all when I smell the maned wolf's interest, as well as hers when she looks over him heatedly. Great. I'm surrounded by horny animals.

"I wanted to see for myself what all the talk is about. This Silver Wolf supposedly 'all-powerful' and special."

I snort at her and she frowns.

"I can assure you, there is nothing 'special' or interesting about me. I just want to be left alone."

She sneers at me, her hip leaning out to one side.

"Hard to believe when you draw attention to yourself right outside our Pack’s bar."

I shrug, really not caring what she thinks or her opinion of me.

"That just seems to be my luck lately. If you didn't serve to assholes high on drugs, then we wouldn't have had a problem."

My cheek explodes in pain, blood coating my tongue from my teeth slicing into soft tissues. Raising a hand to my lip, it also has a cut. I raise my head slowly, my rage coiling white-hot within me.

I have been through too damn much to be slapped around by some she-bitch who wouldn't know the right end of a fucking decent conversation if it bit her in the ass. Xavier freezes next to me as my burning eyes raise to hers. Several males behind her on the stairs of the bar look on with mixed looks of amusement, horror, and fear.

"I am the Alpha of this Pack, and I will be treated with respect."

Someone behind her tells someone else to go get the Alpha. Great, an alpha pair. My tongue slips out and slides along my lower lip as I glare at her. My voice comes out low and mean.

"You, are not  _ my  _ Alpha."

Several things happen at once at this point. My coat drops as a hand reaches to my hip where I have my stiletto dagger. Grabbing it, I leap at this haughty bitch, my weight pushing her back to the ground, her head hitting hard as I straddle her body. Strong legs wrap around her arms so she can't use them as I lean over her, face to face with my blade pressed tight under her chin.

Takes her a moment to focus as everything else around us goes completely still, her shocked expression all the more irritating. Xavier had lept forward the same time a male from the steps came forward, each one holds the arms of the other to keep them from landing a blow.

"Respect is earned, even among wolves. I think you need to read up on the animal you imitate. Even one with a half a brain would get more respect from me than I will  _ ever  _ give you."

My blade digs in deeper as she tries to spout some bullshit at me. Bright red blood trickles down her throat. I'd moved fast, but she could have stopped me if she hadn't been so caught up in her own self-importance, thinking herself untouchable.

"Don't push me, bitch, I've gone through  _ way  _ too fucking much to not go stark raving psycho on your ass. Push me, and this blade will find the backs of your eyeballs. Let's see if Weres can heal that much damage."

Her gray eyes now start filling with fear as I whisper to her, my voice calm. A ring of wolves around us makes me very nervous, so the blade goes deeper, causing her to whimper.

"Please, stop. My wife is a hothead, damn near no sense, obviously, but she is a good woman."

Yellow orbs rise to a darkly tanned man crouching in front of me. His green eyes widen just a little as I look at him. My long, unbound hair falls around me and hides the woman's head from the view of those around us.

Right hand holding the bloody blade, left gripping a handful of her hair, I watch the man claiming to be her husband, my body tense and ready.

"A good woman maybe, but not very smart. I did not come here looking for trouble. I was not aware there was a Pack here until those men came out and came at me."

He nods, hands hanging loose between his legs. I keep the blade steady, a good solid inch of the tip has slipped into the soft squishiness of the area under her chin. Too much further and she's going to get a free tongue splitting.

"I do apologize for that, but I cannot control people once they are out of my bar."

"Nor can I, upon contrary belief. I just wish to be left to go my own way."

His head bobs again, looking almost desperate as his mate continues to bleed under me.

"You're a pack of Red Wolves, aren't you?"

His eyes widen a little once again as he looks over me.

"If I let her go, I want no more trouble. She came at me, she got what she had coming. I want no more."

I don't see his response as I look down at the woman, her speeding heart vibrating throughout the center of my body feels amazing. Seeing only fear and submissiveness in her eyes, no retaliation, the blade slips from her flesh. Leaning back, I stand in one fluid movement. Cleaning it along my thigh, I return the blade to its sheath at my side as a sign that I don't want any more trouble.

She stays down, exposing her belly. The man claiming to be her spouse reaches out and pulls her back to him before they both stand. His strong Hispanic features are framed by thick black hair, loosely pulled back at his nape.

I step back, turning to Xavier who's being pinned down, his face filled with anger. The two big men atop him watch their Alpha who stays quiet.

"Release him."

"You called for freedom for yourself, not him. You are free to go, he stays and deals with punishment for striking several of my wolves."

I grin as I look at him, his face hardens at my look while he holds his wife close. Her hand is at her throat as she hides her face in his shoulder. Makes him taller than she, over six-foot, more than likely.

"I'm not all-powerful, but I have learned a few things in the last couple days. Would you like to see what I can do? I'm eager to try it again."

His jaw clenches, some of the males around us starting to fidget. I reach out my hand and wiggle my fingers at him, an eager look crossing my face with a smirk.

"Release him."

He's let go instantly, the ones holding him down leaping back as Xavier jumps to his feet with a growl, taking slow steps toward me till he's at my side once more. The flesh circle around us steadily declines as more and more go back into the bar.

Biting my lip, I call out for the Big Cheese as he turns to go in as well. He stops but ushers his wife with another male to go inside. Turning back, he takes a couple steps towards me, discontent and distrust on his face.

"I was honest when I said I want no more trouble, I just wish to ask you something."

He looks on with boredom. Fine. Reaching for my wallet, he tenses, I scowl but keep reaching. Pulling it out, I retrieve the picture of my sister and hand it to him.

"Have you seen or heard of anyone who resembles her? I need to find her, and any information you could give me would be immensely helpful to my finding her alive and not drained somewhere."

His brows lift at that, looking over the old image in interest.

"Take it you're mixed in with Vampires?"

"Not intentionally."

He smiles at that, but shakes his head as he returns the photo, his expression honest as he shows his sympathy.

"I've not had any dealings with Vampires for the last thirty years."

"What about a wolf who travels with one? Coloring almost like that of a Red, but he's a timber, if I'm understanding how things work. He went by the name Anthony last I saw him."

Of course, last time I saw him I was bashing his face in with a rock, but still. Hands go into pockets as he looks up and thinks, eyebrows drawing together. Another head shake has my heart sinking with disappointment.

"I know I have no right to ask with everything that just happened, but could I leave you my number in case you or one of your wolves do hear anything? Please, she's very important to me." 

Unashamedly, I mentally broadcast my grief and desperation to find her. Didn't need to though as he was already nodding before I started in. I see his shoulders slump as Xavier touches my hand.

"You're crying out too loud, everyone in that bar feels what you do right now as well as some of the humans around us."

I take a breath and cut it off quickly, closing my mind and looking down as I pull it all back to me. It doesn't feel all that great.

"So it  _ was _ you. Your song that came from the lake. I wasn't there, but a few of my wolves had heard it and told the rest of us that they could feel your emotions in the notes, your pain, and rage."

I glance back up and give a small nod, red tinging my cheeks in embarrassment. His eyes are sad as he looks at me, a muscle in his jaw tweaking. Pulling a pad of paper from the apron he's wearing, that I didn't notice before, he swipes a pen from a breast pocket and hands them to me. 

I know I'm really out of it when I don't realize what he's wearing. Not that that is the kind of stuff I focus on, but all details count. I can smell his wolf, so I make sure I don't make skin contact.

He sees that and obliges by moving his hand when I grab the items. Writing down my number on one of the pads that meal orders are written on, I don't want to give my name, so I just write 'Silver' next to it.

He smirks when he sees it, but says nothing as I hand it back. I fidget before opening my mouth.

"I'm sure I don't have to mention that having that knowledge right now can be dangerous to you and yours. If things get too...hairy, lose the number and claim you've never seen me. Or tell them which way you see me go, either way, don't let me be the cause of any more problems."

His brow rises, seemingly taken aback, eyes really appearing to look at me now. He looks over to Xavier who just inclines his head once with a small smile. Not sure what's going on between them, but I don't much care at the moment. It's getting dark and I told Bastion I wouldn't be out too late.

Thanking the Red Alpha, I turn and go on my way, Xavier close to my side.

"Well, that was eventful." 

He laughs and shakes his head as if exasperated.

"Being around you is definitely not boring."

"I almost wish it were, then I wouldn't have so many issues."

I loop my arm with his after I put my coat and hat back on, heading back towards my car. This late in the season, it gets dark fast. Hadn't realized it with everything that was happening, but the sun had actually set at some point.

Establishments are either closing down for the night or lighting up for their busiest times. I catch several people watching me nervously.

Watch out, psycho lady coming through!

I end up staring down a woman who's glaring at me, yet all eyes for Xavier. I sigh, exasperated.

"I need to get a bag for your face, maybe cut out some holes so you can see. Not sure yet."

Following my gaze, he catches the woman looking at him with a flirty smile. A cocky grin lights up his face as he plays for his audience. Rising from his slight slouch and going to his full height of ridiculousness, his tongue slips out to lave his lip.

"Your mother was a damn deer, wasn't she? Some kind of moose maybe?"

Deep chuckles come from his chest as he starts petting my hand. I scowl as the girl once again glares daggers at me.

Keep pushing me chickie, I dare you.

Pinching his side, I narrow my eyes at him.

"If you're wanting a piece of tail, I'm not going to stop you."

I make a shooing motion towards the woman as I pull my arm from his.

"She wants you so much I can smell it from here. Guess since the Red Alpha bitch is off limits you gotta go somewhere, hm?"

I'm getting snarky, but I can't help it. Beginning to wonder if I'm going to start menstruating soon or some shit. How does that work now with the whole full moon thing? Inquiring minds need to know, but I am  _ so  _ not asking Xavier or Asher.

Ava might know, but I kinda doubt it. Need to give her a call when I get home, see if she can take Bastion, at least for a day or two. I have to do something about all these damn people hounding me. Only takes one little slip and I could lose him.

That thought brings an actual pain to the vicinity of my heart. Really quite strange when I really get to thinking about it. I  _ really  _ dislike kids. Aside from Lily. Bastion just wormed his way right in there, not even trying.

A hand waves in front of my face, so I blink and look up. Didn't even realize I'd lowered my head. Xavier is looking at me funny.

"What?"

All nice and calm-like, kudos to me.

"Where did you go? One moment you're being all...yeah, then you were just gone."

Lifting an eyebrow, I look around. We had kept moving, his possible lady friend a couple yards behind. I stop abruptly and look to the Were next to me.

"I'm serious, if you want to go get your jollies kicked, I'm not going to stop you. Already got one cranky male at home, I don't need another. Speaking of which, think Asher would get upset if I started pimping him out? I know a few people who are wanting to mate off their...well, their bitches."

He just blinks at me with a blank face, not knowing how to take what I just said. I can't keep it. My straight face crumbles hard at the edges before I start laughing. His face is priceless.

That dangerous Brad Pitt jaw of his starts tweaking as he tries to stifle his laugh. Unable to keep it in, he finally laughs aloud, tugging on my arm for us to keep walking. I tilt my head before I look back at the woman watching after us. Shrugging at her, I turn back around and keep going.

"Really though, where'd you go? Something really had your attention."

Nodding, I sidestep through the crowds, hands deep in my jeans pockets, holding my arms hard against my body as I keep from touching people. Once we're not surrounded by happy-go-lucky idiots, I answer his question.

"Was thinking I need to get a hold of Ava tonight, see if she can take Bastion tomorrow. Hate leaving him home with no way to get a hold of me, or me him. And that very thing too; I dislike kids. They irk me. Ava's daughter I don't count, but Bastion just kinda snuck up into my heart. I don't do kids, I have no clue what to do with them. When I'd watch Lily, I could always return her home. That's what I'm supposed to do as an aunt; spoil the kid, get 'em all hyped up, then send 'em home. But with Bastion..."

My head shakes as I try to find the right words.

"It's not that I've gotten the feeling to get rid of him, I just find it weird and I'm afraid I'll fail him. I seem to have people coming at me from every which way..."

I look up at him, seeing as how  _ he  _ was one at one point.

"...and with this Frank person, I  _ really  _ don't want to screw things up. Since I'm known to them, he's not safe with me. But they don't know Ava."

"Maybe not, but you could lead them right to her if you aren't careful."

My eyes close at that. I'm being selfish, yes. I have no right to bring this to her doorstep. She may offer her help, but not with this. Not with Lily being just as young as Bastion is.

They may not be human, but she's still a child and needs her mother. It's my job to protect them both. Looking out over the area, I shake my head.

"You're right. I'm ashamed I didn't think of that earlier. Ava had offered her help and I was going to take her up on it, but I can't, not with this."

Pulling my hands from my pockets, I start waving them in front of me as if trying to dry them of water. Inhaling deeply to fill my lungs with cold air, we're not far from my jeep. Turning to Xavier, I give a small smile before I take off.

Have I mentioned I hate having a big bust? Puberty really screwed me over. Before it, I used to run all the time, was my favorite thing to do. Then, boobs.

Good thing I hadn't planned on going far, because it feels awkward to try and run the way I'm wanting while on two legs and top-heavy. Definitely not winning any races this way. I have noticed though that my body has been slimming a little bit, getting leaner.

I go past my jeep and further down the walk path behind the library, where it goes down and around to the bridge. I don't go that far though, just to the edge of the small park area where the river is a foot away. Small fence-like posts that are set up more for decoration than to keep anyone from the water, sit in front of me, I more or less skid into them.

Xavier stayed at my side the whole way. Wasn't too hard even without his long-ass legs. My body starts aching to go down to four paws. Lifting my arms high above my head, my face tilts back and eyes close as I breathe deep.

The river stinks, but it's the wind itself I'm wanting. The sharp bite of frost starting to form in the air. It's always colder by the water, windier.

Being at the perfect angle and direction, my hair flies out behind me. Might be the girliest thing about me, but there is nothing like the wind going through your hair to the point it streams around you. I pull my arms back in, taking off my borrowed hat before it flies off. That would be just my luck.

The maned wolf at my side is looking out over the water with longing on his face. Reaching out, I touch his coat sleeve, drawing his attention.

"What's wrong?"

He smiles, watching the choppy splashes on the rocks below. Didn't think he was going to answer, but he finally does.

"I grew up near the water. Salt Lake City area in Utah. Your river was reminding me of things from long ago."

I look him over, making it obvious as he turns towards me. Giving him a critical eye.

"How old are you exactly?"

He ponders a moment, not sure if he's doing it on purpose or if he really has to think on it.

"Ninety-three."

I raise an eyebrow, roaming my eyes over him again.

"You are remarkably well preserved for an old man."

He smirks, running his thumb down his jawline. His eyes flicker out over the water once more before turning back to me.

"When we get back to your place, would it be alright if I ran around for a while? Not used to having to ask, but it is your territory."

Putting my hat back on and turning, I pass him a smile.

"Not used to being asked. You're more than welcome to. Right now all I've for sure claimed is around the house, Asher has been marking up the rest of the place. Well, him and an elusive fox. I haven't gone out myself lately to see how much he's gotten. Been too busy trying to stay under the radar; which by the way, I  _ really  _ suck at."

Pulling the fedora low on my forehead, I look up and smirk at him, then we walk back for the jeep. Originally I thought someone was leaning against the vehicle, but now I see otherwise.

They don't even hear me as I sneak up on them, the long slim piece of metal making quite the racket. Noob. Only a couple inches taller than me, so I tap right on his shoulder and clear my throat.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, locked my keys in the car, pretty stupid, huh?"

I nod my head as if I completely understand, the smell of his sweat becoming stronger when I tapped at him. His supposed quick thinking not even guessing at the fact that it's my car.

"Oh, yes. Really stupid. Especially since the jeep you are trying to get into so noisily, is mine."


	47. Chapter 47

**Kierra**

  
  


He doesn't even notice Xavier behind him. Poor kid’s eyes widen as I tip my hat back, yellow eyes looking over him. Looks like he's about to piss himself, and then does so when Xavier grabs the metal from his hand as if a snake striking out.

I shake my head, wrinkling my nose. The attempted thief is only maybe in his mid-teens. Hard to tell with boys nowadays, they get so tall so fast. Tears fill his baby blues as he starts freaking out.

"Relax kid. Get out of here. Go home."

Bobbing head takes off, running back up the street away from where we just came from. Xavier bends the metal over a few times before tossing it towards the boy, it goes up and over then lands perfectly in front of him. The loud tang makes the kid jump straight up a couple feet with a scream before he double times it.

I smile and chuckle.

"That was mean."

His face is smug as he gets in after my unlocking it, while I check over my window to see the damage. Both the window glass and door frame are all scratched up. I scowl in annoyance. My poor jeep is taking just about as much shit as I have been lately.

I toss the hat onto Xavier's lap as I get in. Making a U-turn that no one sees to even call it illegal, I get back onto the highway that leads into Loves Park and home. Making small talk with a Were-Maned Wolf all the way there.

By the time I pull in to my shiny new shed-garage, the sun has been down for a few hours. Accident on one of the roads had taken a lot of time to get around. We both get out and I reach out for the fedora in his hands.

"If you wanna change in the basement so clothes don't get ruined, either I or Bastion can let you out when you come up."

His head bobs as if he has a song playing in it. Probably does. Letting him in, he heads straight over and down. Someone's in a hurry. Can't say I blame him though, as I'm wanting the same thing.

Upon our entering, Bastion had looked up and nodded at us before going back to his puzzle. I lift a brow, wondering if he's been working on it the whole time. Doesn't look like it, only about half of it is put together in patches.

"Hey kiddo, what'd you do all day? Did you eat?"

"I did. There's a sub in the fridge I made for you, only a few hours old. I've been rotating projects."

That takes me back. 'Rotating projects'? That's something I would say, or even my sister. Anyone older really.

"Yeah? How many you got going? I have food?"

He finally looks up from being glued to the sporadic image in front of him, a small smile on his face as he motions out over the living room. Taking my coat off and getting it hung up, tossing the fedora onto the counter, I then look around to where he's referring to. One of his new books is sat at one end of the couch, the workbooks I had grabbed for him on the other, and the semi-smallish plain dark blue rug I had put in front of it has the sketchbook I gave him open with his utensils set aside. My brows rise as I realize that indeed; he'd rotated. 

Pulling my boots off, I go straight for the fridge to get that sandwich. Just as I'm pulling it out, Xavier's giant self comes over the top step. His black mane is raised, tail all poofy, probably from a good shaking. Soon as he clears the doorway, Tigger, who had been on the counter begging for my food, takes off.

Canine eyes watch the flying fat tabby intently, so I shift over and lay my hand over his eyes.

"Don't even think about it. Orange pussycat is not for eating. There are plenty of innocent little bunnies outside."

The whines he makes at me sound almost as if he's talking. No idea what he's saying, but it's cute. If you've never heard one, you really should, it's downright adorable. Reminds me of captive foxes, how they sound when playing.

I run my hand from his eyes to his cheek and under his chin. He has a small tuft of black hair at the end of it. Even his animal has a goatee, imagine that. Tugging at it lightly, I smile at him and go for the door.

"I seriously need to put in some doggy doors or something."

I say it under my breath, but they both hear me. Bastion giggles and Xavier makes a sound in his mouth.

"If you scratch at the door when you want back in, one of us will open for you, unless we're asleep, then you're screwed."

He rubs the side of his face on my hip, then takes off when the door is opened, his reddish-brown coat weaving in the trees. Was just turning when Asher comes up and noses at me.

"Hey you, was wondering if you'd say hi before you take off for the night. Everything good today? No interlopers?"

I get the feeling of a smile, warmth sliding into my brain.

" _ No interlopers, unless you count the fox I never seem to actually see. How'd your search go? Any luck? _ "

I play the day’s events in my head. He gapes at me when I get to the part of sticking a blade into the Alpha's wife.

" _ You met Alarico? I'm not surprised about Lucia, she's high maintenance. She submitted to you though, you must have really scared her _ ."

I snort and keep going. I grin as he just about chokes when I get to the pimping him out part, then start laughing as he starts nipping at me.

"Alarico? You know him? What kind of person is he?"

Having been crouched in the open doorway, we come in all the way then close it. I go back to my food and start chowing down. The large black wolf goes over to the Imp and touches his nose to the boy's cheek. Bastion smiles and starts rubbing at Asher's ear.

" _ He's a good man, most of the time. He does have a mean streak, as Xavier almost found out. One of his word, so if he told you he'd call if he heard or seen anything relevant, he will do so. _ "

Bobbing my head as my mouth is a bit full at the moment, I whisper to him instead, not wanting the boy to hear me.

" _ What do you think of what Benjamin had said? Dug myself deep this time. _ "

" _ You did. How do you think you're going to take on something that big? You only have limited resources and a child to protect, not to mention your sister once you find her. You have to know she's going to be different, she won't be the same girl you knew before all this happened. _ "

I close my eyes, wincing at his reprimand. I know it was stupid, I know it's too much. I know I have nothing to go with, or on, and have those who depend on me. But that is  _ why  _ I'm doing this, or going to, rather.

Those around me won't be truly safe while those people are out there, able to come at us at any time. I know my sister won't be the same, I already feel that whenever I try to connect with her. But she's still my sister, and I will love and help her any way I can.

I let Asher know exactly what I feel. My determination and stubbornness. My will to see this through and keep everyone as safe as I can make them. The knowledge that I'm fully aware that I probably won't live through it also makes its way through.

Since it's out there, I show him in my head where that notebook is that I put everything in. His sadness spills over into me, but I just give him a small smile. Finishing my food, I thank Bastion for making it for me and let him know it was delicious.

Looking back over at the couch with the workbooks, I snag one up and look through it. He's finished the whole thing. Cool. So he's higher than a fourth-grade level. Kinda knew he would be, he's very smart. And no, I'm not just saying that because I'm his guardian, but because he really is.

"Hey, Bastion? I can't remember if I mentioned it to you yet or not. You know the schools that Ava had mentioned for Shifter kids? I asked her to find out if they would be willing to take you on, since you know about the deep, dark underworld of creepy-crawlies. Would that be something you'd be interested in? They'd be able to teach you a lot better than I could with these things."

Whole-time I was talking, I was looking through the book, not sure if I want to see his expression. When no response is forthcoming, I look up. He looks a little uneasy, but curious as well.

"Up to you, Imp. I'm guessing it's not all that big, can't be too many baby animals out there, right? I think it'd be amusing to see a kid change into some critter or another right in the middle of class. I know I'd have caused all sorts of mischief."

I smile wickedly. He needs this, and I'll play on his interests if I have to. His uneasiness is still there, but he also looks eager now. Giving me a slow nod, I smile brightly at him, causing him to blush.

"Since you're around the same age as Lily, I'm sure you guys would have much the same work to do."

It was meant to be even more of an enticement, but his blush deepens. Oh, boy. I don't poke at that though, it could turn south very fast. Setting the book back down, I get me some juice.

"You in or out tonight Asher? Dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm tired. Too many crazy people today. You would not believe the dirty looks I was constantly getting with Xavier around."

My nose scrunches up as I make a look of distaste and disgust.

"And you will not believe how that boy disrespects bread, it's sacrilegious."

Bastion bursts out laughing, having seen me go nuts over bread before. Asher smiles, not answering me on the in or out. I really don't want any more awkwardness, so I just go to my room.

If he wants out, Bastion can open the door for him. Shutting my door till it's just barely open, I go on with taking out assorted jewelry. Catching a look at myself in the mirror, I groan. Forgot I had make-up on.

I go wash my face then come back in and start stripping down, looking over my many scars as I do so. I don't mind them, I find scars interesting, it just gets tiring explaining them though. Pretty sure most teenagers who have a rough childhood go through a cutting stage, but it's amazing how many people look at you differently after learning that about you, even after saying they 'understand'.

Brushing my hair for no apparent reason other than I can, I then shift. Again pushing for a quicker time. I may have the ability to insta-shift, but it has a big drawback. Really don't want the crash that happens afterward.

Once on four feet again, I shake myself out. The want to run is strong, but so is my weariness. Think I'll take Bastion out tomorrow and practice with him some more on holding his weight. He's gotta weigh at least a few more pounds than he did last time.

Digging at my door to open it, I make my way out. The front door is locked, lights off, and Bastion at the basement door waiting in his sleepwear. His blue eyes shine at me as I stick my nose in his ear.

He heads down first, Asher not being at his usual spot on the couch means he went out. Looking over the house once more, I head down.

The sight that awaits me when I turn at the bottom of the stairs is so surprising, I stop. Bastion is laying down, curled in his usual spot. Next to him, also curled up, is a midnight wolf whose ocean eyes watch me. Hmm.

One of my ears flick, but other than that, I do nothing but continue towards where I usually lay. The blankets and pillows smell heavily of warm fur, comfort, and peace. Digging at the blanket to fluff it, I then hunker down.

Bastion is facing and curled around Asher, so I have his back tonight. Laying with my legs under me, I press close to the boy's spine. My head lays on a pillow while my long tail curls around and rests over his legs.

I lift my head when my tail is grabbed, the darkened tip caught between Asher's teeth. Not used to him being down here, I forgot he was and probably hit him with it when I covered Bastion.

I send my apologies and pull it away, curling it around to my other side. Laying my head back down, I run over the day’s events in my head. A pang of fear shoots through me when I really think of the enormity I have in front of me.

It passes in a few minutes, the sound of Bastion's deep, even breathing familiar and calming. I rub my face along the pillow, almost burying myself in the thickness of it. Closing my eyes, I drift off rather quickly yet again. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Faline**

  
  


Avina figures out how to hold and carry me, but then has to put me down to open the door. I’m starting to feel like one of those balls on the end of a string connected to a paddle and someone is having a heyday with it. Soon as the door opens, I almost bolt through it, but control the urge, especially when I see the expression on the girl’s face.

She'd been expecting me to do just that, proving to her that I'm the same as every other bloodsucker here. I take a couple of steps forward but then wait for her to lift me. The smile she gives me lights up her whole face so much that it warms my heart just to see it.

Closing the door, she then lifts me once more and we go on our way. At least as far as a few steps before we realize neither of us thought of how I was going to show her which way I wanted to go. Remembering I'd mentioned the kitchen, I look at her and lick my lips, hoping she understands. Luckily she seems to, giving a nod then picking a direction.

We go up and down so many stairs and corridors that I'm lost instantly. I think we're on the ground floor when we walk into a very large room, a mix of both modern-day equipment mixed with very old-world. It's mostly open, several island counters and tables set around. Up to date modern appliances line the left side wall, from the refrigerator to dishwasher, not to mention a few smaller ones on the counters.

A large square area directly across from this doorway is a made of brick and has an old-time fire pit. The two dishwashers are closest to it. I don't understand the setup, but it's not my kitchen.

To the right side of the room is another doorway, several more counters and cabinets line the walls, a few of them open to show pantry-like shelving space while others hold cleaning supplies. As we walk in, I see that there's another door tucked around the brick wall that looks promising.

I try not to be obvious about looking at it, which isn't that hard really as I see a lot of the artwork hanging around the room randomly. Many are made to look like windows, since the actual ones are shuttered closed, meaning either the sun's up or they're stuck shut and never opened.

Can't very well have your patrons bursting into flame. Bad for business. One of the paintings catches my eye because I recognize it. Seeing it has me wriggling till she drops me and I run to it. 

Against the wall across from the doorway we came through, situated higher up, is a rather large canvas painting that I've always loved. It's one my sister had done of her and I a few years ago. When it had been seen at an art show, there had been a really big offer for it. Seeing it here gives me an idea of who wanted it.

It wasn't of me and her as humans, that's part of what makes it so creepy now. She'd painted herself as a large pale-colored wolf sitting back to back with a small dark shaded feline that represented me. They're painted as almost ghostly figures, green fire as her eyes while mine are a gold flame.

When it had been finished and shown to me, she’d said she saw it in a dream. Since we had always seen ourselves as those very animals, I never really thought about it. But now? It's just plain eerie.

Really makes you wonder about that whole 'destiny' or 'fate' thing. Never really liked the thought of either since it's basically saying that there's no choice and that everything is already known and nothing can be changed. Looking at the painting just really nails it into me.

Going up on hind feet and pawing towards the canvas, I meow at it. Even standing I'm nowhere near tall enough to even think of touching it, probably why it's hung so high.

The background behind the ghostly animals is a mix of reds and blacks. As she put it; 'Blood and Darkness', I can't recall the original name she'd given it. Really makes me wonder about her other dreams though, she was constantly having deja vu moments.

My chaperone comes up behind me, looking at the picture. My sister's name is tagged in a lower corner and I try pointing to it and meowing, but I don't think she understands, just smiling as she looks up at it.

"One of the times the Mistress had gone to an art showing, she came back with that. Said it spoke to her. She had said the name of it was ' _ Shy Walking Shadows _ '."

I start purring and rub against the wall beneath it, meowing again as I reach for it. Avina looks at me as if she's trying to understand. I turn and sit the same way the cat is in the painting, then go to her and reach up, tapping her chest with a forepaw.

Her eyes narrow before she looks up at it again. The dozen or so people walking and working around us keep looking at me as if I've lost my mind. I really don't want to go human, so I look around.

Most of the tables are bench-like, so the seats are attached, but I do spy a couple of tall barstool-like ones. I run over to one, pushing against it till one of the random males takes it. I look up at him for a moment then go back to Avina. He follows with the stool, such a good human.

Setting it down in front of her, I move it till it's under the painting. They both start looking nervous but stay silent as they watch me. Jumping onto it carefully, since it's wood and therefore slippery for furry feet, I reach up. Plenty of room.

Very carefully, I reach and tap towards the signature on it, then look down at her. To my dismay, she still looks confused, but the male seems to be catching on as he motions me down so he can go up. Thinking about it now, I'm not sure if the girl can read since she's been here since she was a child.

The kind man gets up on the stool and looks. I look away since I don't care to see up the loincloth he's wearing. Tanned, average height, short dark hair. Just an average every other day looking guy to me, till you really see his eyes.

They're so pale he could be blind, but clearly isn't. Looking out of a tanned face, it's a bit startling. As he jumps off the stool, I look back at him expectantly.

"The artist's name is what she's been motioning at. By the way she’s acting, I'm guessing she knows them. Hard to read, but the name is interesting, it's Kierra McHone.

I meow and try to nod, jumping back up on the stool. I position myself to sit on it and look at them, tail curled around my feet as I look at the submissive female. It seems to finally click together by the look on her face as she looks at me.

"Your sister?"

I meow at her and give her the feline version of a smile, which is basically a lifting of my lips and raising my head. Watching them both as they look back up at it, I'm not really expecting a reaction, I just wanted to point it out.

I'm not disappointed, as the male shrugs and walks away. The dark-haired girl just keeps looking at it as if she's lost within it. While she stares, I look around better. The current crowd seems to be dispersing as a different group comes in.

Several of the women I see smile and bow their heads to me, which is really awkward, so I do nothing. Doesn't hurt me none for them to show their...whatever emotion they're conveying. At least a dozen women and half a dozen men come in, so I gather this is like the mess hall or cafeteria.

The smells coming from over by the stoves make me mourn food even more. Jumping down from the stool and going over seems to break my chaperone’s communing of paint. Looking around the walls, I do spy a couple of aprons.

Score!

Granted my ass will be hanging out, but I can ask for a loincloth or something. Walking over to them, I shift and stand, drawing a few gasps from the humans standing around. A couple of them drop to their knees and assume the position. I take it they didn't realize I'm one of the Vamps?

I look at them in pity, but pull on an apron, tying it behind me as I look to Avina and ask her if she could get me one of their loincloth thingies. Nodding, she sends another girl off for one. While waiting, I wash my hands and clean off one of the floating counters. Each one having its own sink is very helpful.

Just as I finish wiping it down is when the girl comes back with a scrap of cloth that I look at disparagingly. The small girl is just as tiny as Avina and looks as if she's about to bolt from my expression. I smile at her with what I hope is a warm smile and reach out for it. She hands it over very tentatively, expecting to be hit or yelled at.

Thanking her, I take and set about equipping it. The back cover is a lot thinner than the front, so I put it on backwards. My black-haired friend laughs lightly as she tells me so, but I just smile and say that I'm aware.

She nods, catching my reason and hands me a hair tie to which I put in. Many of the others watch us curiously, looking almost amazed when Avina tentatively pokes fun and doesn't get shot down. The small girl from earlier is still standing there with a dumbfounded look.

Oops, I used  _ manners _ .

Shooing her away with my hands waving the air in front of me, she takes off and I go to a fridge. Biting my lip as I look into it, there is a  _ lot  _ of food. The inside of this thing might as well be a small produce shop.

"Can I use this?"

The room damn near goes silent when I ask. My cheeks tinge pink, but I look at Avina. She inclines her head slowly, looking a bit shocked and confused herself.

"Have to remember, I haven't been a Vampire long. I miss food, even if I can't eat it, I still like cooking. Now, where are the eggs?"

I set up everything I need, and for the next several hours I busy myself with cooking different things. Many of the 'house slaves', human and animal alike, are drawn by the different smells. Apparently even with all that is available, the menu isn't that amazing normally.

At first, I get real nervous when the animals start showing up, but they're more interested in the food, so I relax a bit. To my surprise, many of the servants are Shifters and Were-animals as well. Those who'd wanted a home and were naturally submissive and on their own, or were already working the streets.

I begin wondering if the reason everyone is so damn skinny is that they get screwed on meals. I have many of the usual ones who do the cooking watch me make some of the dishes. A few catch on, but the others just look lost.

Sad pouty faces are made when I have to have someone else try something since I don't even want to attempt it going wrong in my system. I try to get them to laugh if not at least smile. Several breakfast meals of eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, and fruits are set out, making good use of all the spices stashed in one of the many cupboards.

When many start trading places with new ones coming in, I figure it's around lunchtime, so I change the menu accordingly. Light vegetables, sliced meats, and cheeses. A bunch of them give me a weird look when I slice the meat real thin and the cheese into cubes. I can't help but laugh, trying to explain that it's mostly for looks and easier usage. 

I teach them to make subs, sandwiches, salads, and even macaroni and cheese, which was a real shock to learn that several had never had. Telling them that since they tend to be blood donors quite often, they need to be eating more meat and drinking more juices.

All of them take that to heart, especially when I tell them they'll feel better for doing so. It's then that I learn the Weres and Shifters get requested often because their blood has more 'kick'. Them already being animals I figured they'd already know they'd need to eat a lot of meat. Most did, but not all.

A lot of them being cast outs, street urchins, and abused prostitutes explains why none seem to know about many things, so much so that I get saddened by it. All of them say they're happy here though, where they have safe shelter and food they don't have to beg or debase themselves for. Depending on who they're serving at any given point they may be treated as if on the street, but they have the comfort in knowing they aren't.

I'm sure they're saying they're so happy because of what I am and they don't wish to be punished, but I let it go. There's nothing I can do, as I am just as much a prisoner as they are. Several Vampires show up over the course of my cooking lessons, but they stay against the far walls and just watch.

When a male Vamp starts approaching me with intent, one of the female Shifters that had been around me for awhile also sees him and goes off to sidetrack him. I look at her with regret, but she just shakes her head behind his back and takes him elsewhere. I have to stop for a while after that, feeling like shit for letting her take a hit for me.

Avina does her best to cheer me up, saying that we should probably start back for the room. At the first mention of it though, I shoot up and walk away from her. I know I agreed to go back if it started looking too dangerous, but for the last several hours I've felt better than I have in a very long time.

Going back and pulling her off to a corner, I talk to her and try to get her to understand. She doesn't, but she sees the need for this in my eyes and caves. Not like she can demand me to go back anyway, and she knows it. I think that's why she caved so fast since she didn't want me to push my 'rank'.

I go back to my counter and clean up all the scraps that didn't get used. Trying to turn my mood around, I go for making desserts where several more hours are spent making cakes and pies. My attempt at making jalapeno cheesecake ice cream becomes an epic fail. I had only made it once before and it was surprisingly good when I could taste test it.

Not even thinking, I had stuck a pepper in my mouth. Not only did I do some horrible gagging, but my mouth was on fire. I used to be able to handle them with no problem, not finding them hot. But my taste buds have been majorly altered.

I'm doing a mixture of tearing up, laughing, and trying not to vomit. A few of the servants are looking on in horror and fear, not knowing what to do. I try to calm them, but I don't think it's working. Not even an ice cube on my tongue helps, I just make myself look more a fool.

Getting tired of having my tongue hanging out and having several people trying to hide laughing at me, I motion Avina over, who's also hiding behind her hand. Tapping at her neck since I can't really talk, she smiles and tilts her head. To my relief, the first rush of blood soothes my poor burned tongue, one more pull has it gone completely.

Oh, sweet relief.

Licking over the holes, I pull away and start laughing some more, unable to stop as I bend over and lean against one of the fridge doors. Hands on my knees, I try closing my mouth tight, but that doesn't work at all, lips bursting forward as a gasp of laughing air flies from me.

"What is going on here?"

The familiar voice comes from a woman, and now that I listen, it had gone really quiet. Lifting my head with the back of one hand pressed to my mouth and the other to my gut, I look over at the Mistress of the house, who's standing next to the counter I'd been using. Her expression has me bending down again and trying not to pass out.

Laughing so hard that I lose my legs and fall forward to my knees, I lean back and raise my eyes to the ceiling, hands waving at my eyes. The urge slowly fades, but I keep from looking at her till it's all gone. Laughing in her face probably isn't a very good idea.

Once finally under control, I look over to her as she looks at me with a raised brow. I have to bite my tongue as I smile, a giggle escaping me. Taking a deep breath, I try to answer her coherently.

"I had an accident with a pepper."

I burst out laughing again, Avina stands off to one side, unsure if she's wanting to join me or look afraid. All the people who had been around me have either left or are on their knees. That sobers me better than trying to hold it in.

Clearing my throat, I raise my head back up and work on standing. That's easy enough. Talking my way out of this, on the other hand, may prove to be a bit more difficult since I now see Nicolaus standing a few feet behind her. Shit.

"It really was nothing, just a new experience from being in an altered state of being."

She cocks her head, looking at me curiously. Her dual-colored eyes are really pretty when you really pay attention. One's a deep, dark green, while the other's an ice blue. Short black hair is shaved on her left side, yet both sides show streaks of red.

The woman's skin is really pale, and I think she's darkened her face a bit. Features very androgynous, leading to very much the same in clothing. Black jeans, boots, and a suit jacket cover her otherwise naked top, judging by the nude strip of pale skin down the middle.

My eyes flick to Nicolaus behind her as he moves up. She raises her hand, causing him to stop, but he doesn't look too happy about having to do so. The Lady of the house eyes my current wardrobe with a look of amusement.

I'm covered in all sorts of things from wiping my hands on the cloth covering me. It's what the darn thing is made for, so what the hell. She moves the hand she had told him to halt with to tell me to spin around.

My face hardens, but I do so. Keeping my back to her for a minute before I turn around to face the room, my arms crossing over my chest. A smile alights her face as she looks over me, a finely arched brow raising.

"Your Kitten is quite amusing, Nicolaus. At least this time she wasn't redecorating one of my rooms with bodily fluids."

I have to bite my lip before becoming too smug at that. I know my eyes are dancing as I look over her shoulder, his orange orbs are glittering at me so I raise my chin in defiance. My gaze returns to the lead Vampire as she looks over the mess I have yet to clean up when the incident happened.

"I plan on cleaning up, don't worry. Something just...came up before I could."

I feel my face going into a smirk.

"Apparently jalapenos don't like Vampire tongues, but good news! I have found out blood soothes the burn. I don't recommend the ice cubes, they just make it worse."

My eyes go to the ice container on my table with a scowl as if blaming them for not doing their job. She surprises everyone by chuckling, I just smile with her.

"My slaves tell me that you've been causing quite the commotion in here, giving them tips on how to eat since they are food."

I scowl at her choice of words, catching Nicolaus' shaking head to warn me to shut up. Yeah... I don't listen.

"If you're going to be using those that you actually depend on for sustenance, then they need to be taken care of. Blood doesn't suddenly appear back in the body, it takes time. Time and a decent meal as well as movement."

I gesture an arm out over the crouching people around us.

"They've told me they're happy here, and that's all well and dandy, but they need a bit more than just happiness. You give them a home, great. You give them safety, awesome. But they are all skin and bone. They have access to food, yes, but you have no one who seems to know how to really make good meals. A cow needs more than just grass if you're wanting decent milk."

Not sure if that's the right metaphor I'm going for, but it works. From the look on her face, I don't know if I went overboard or not. Nicolaus tries to speak up, but he's silenced once more, which is just going to suck for me later.

"You are right. So while you are here, you shall teach them. That will be my price for continued sanctuary, as well as payment from the destruction of my rooms. If anything is needed, just tell Avina, she knows what to do."

I nod as she turns and leaves, but I call out for her to wait and she actually stops and turns, expression unreadable.

"Several hours ago, a Vamp was sidetracked by one of yours to keep him away from me. She did it of her own will. I wish to know she's alright since she never returned."

Dual eyes slip over to Avina, who goes to her immediately and confirms, explaining all that happened. The Lady's brows draw together for a moment, then she whispers something to Avina and leaves. Taking my eyes from them, I turn to Nicolaus, who's walked right up and hovering over me.

"I don't know what you're being so pissy about, everything is fine, and as you can see I didn't run away."

My bravado in his face in front of so many others probably isn't a good idea, so I wait for the hit. Even prepared though, I still flinch when his hand comes up and knuckles brush down my cheek. I'm sure my face shows surprise as I look up at him, his tangerine-colored eyes still blaze at me however, so something is coming, just not right now.

Great. Try to do some good and you get punished for it. Well fuck that, he wants to go toe to toe, then bring it on. I may get beaten down, but I will come right back up swinging.

The time here in the kitchen helped me get my head in a good place, a refill to my tank. Looking back at him defiantly, his brow rises as he walks me back against the fridge. My hands go flat against the door as I'm pressed into it by his body.

"I haven't seen that look on you in a while, it's not going to cause problems, is it?"

So he does recognize it, good. I just give him a sardonic grin, his return look of amusement not boding well for me. Oh well. I direct my gaze to the painting, drawing strength from it before I turn back to him.

"If you don't mind, it appears I have a job to do, and you're in my way."

My grin returns as he looks irritated, slit eyes narrowing at me. I bite my lip and look away. Should really try to not rile him, but I can't help myself, I'm a glutton for punishment it seems. His hand goes around my neck as he leans into me, breathing warm air next to my ear as he whispers.

"Remember who you belong to, dear Faline. It would be a shame if someone were to get hurt because you forget your place."

My ire spikes, a growl rising in my throat, vibrating against his hand as it steadily tightens.

"I belong to myself, and my place is wherever I make it. Your dog may bow and scrape at your feet, but I won't. If you wanted someone who wants to belong to you, you should have chosen someone else. Remember Nicolaus, I've been sharpening my claws lately and I'm no longer afraid to fight. Push me, and you'll regret it."

His hand squeezes around my neck. It hurts, but it's not like I need to breathe, it's just a human habit that won't die. He stayed pressed to me even when I whispered back.

Slit eyes blaze at me as he pulls back, baring his teeth when he sees no fear on my face. He thrusts his body hard into mine as he strikes. Teeth sinking deep into the vein, ripping a small sound from me.

To my shame, the sound isn't from pain. Now I know why Nicolaus rarely ever pulled away whenever I bit him. The time I tried killing him aside, he'd always pull me closer. A Vampire biting into another is highly pleasurable. Call it endorphins or pheromones, either way, it's very erotic.

The tiny gasp coming from me is one of pleasure. My hands had gone to his chest when he thrust forward, he's wearing a shirt surprisingly. His body is very happy to be pressed into mine, my hands slide up a hard chest to tangle into dark hair. The hand that had been at my throat now grips my rear end. My small gasp turns into harder breathing as my body burns, weeping low, and scenting the air.

The mouth drawing from me seems to return liquid desire as it flows through me. Greedy hands pull at his hair as low keens come from me, not wanting to but needing to pull him away. Self-preservation finally kicks in, which is helped along by the sound of a clearing throat.

Amazingly, considering the circumstances, my legs have stayed down, feet firmly on the floor. Sort of. I'm being pulled up into his body, so I'm more on tiptoe than flat-footed. My eyes are open, but I can't see anything from this angle.

Nicolaus growls, the vibrations doing to me what sitting on washing machines does for other females. Another rush wets my thighs, that more than anything else right now really gets my attention. Making a cry of denial, I push him away.


	49. Chapter 49

**Faline**

  
  


I don't get very far, seeing as how my ass is in his hands and his fangs are still planted deep. He starts pulling back though, my neck throbbing where I'm sure I'll have one hell of a hickey if his saliva doesn't heal it instantly. My heart pounds against his chest.

After laving his tongue across the pinpricks, he kisses the spot. Expecting it to be Anthony, once I see who it is, I wish it had been. My body stiffens, all happy feelings gone instantly. It's my reaction that makes Nicolaus stiffen as well.

I can feel him testing the air before he slowly raises his head, keeping it close to mine as he runs his tongue up my neck to my lower lip.

"If you don't mind, the rooms are what that is for."

By that alone, I almost pull him back to me. My see-sawing emotions are giving me whiplash. His eyes meet mine in a similar look, so I slide my arm around his back as he tugs at my bottom lip with his teeth. Sadly, it doesn't seem to work, as we hear her foot tapping impatiently.

I feel Nicolaus's sigh and I smile as he lets my mouth go. My rear cheeks get pinched in retaliation, but that just makes me smile wider.

"What do you want, Madaline? As you can clearly see, I am busy."

He releases me and turns, I stay at his back. One of his hands reaches behind him and grips my apron. As if I'd  _ want  _ any more of her attention. I'm just fine where I am, he doesn't have to keep me there.

The perfume whore is standing next to the counter I'd been using with her arms crossed, high-heeled foot tapping, and glaring. I grip my Vampire's shirt as I peek around to get a better look. I can't help my expression though when I see her outfit this time.

Black nipple tape in the shape of X's tries to cover her nipples along with one of those under-bust corsets below her breasts. It’s black as well, I'm sensing a theme here. She's even wearing pants...sort of.

Also black, they look a mix of leather and latex. Peek-a-boo holes that would have been attractive, now just become windows, no,  _ wide-opened doors _ , to her flesh. There's barely any material left covering half her inner left thigh, a strip down her loins, and right lower calf.

Can't tell about the back, don't think I want to know, and she's complaining about us needing a room? My apron and loincloth cover more of me than her whole outfit does her. More fashionable too, if you ask me.

Tapping foot in another set of high-heeled sandal-like stilettos, her brown hair is piled atop her head in a...not sure what that is, but it looks funny. Once I see it, a snicker escapes me.

It looks like one of those cones you'd put on a dog, only facing outward so she has this halo like thing going on. It, of course, is also black. Her blue eyes fairly flash sparks at me as she hears my snicker.

Not my fault, she's the one wearing it in public. She isn't drowning in perfume today though, which is nice. It's still hella strong, but not cloying. Maybe she took my advice? Nah.

"I would like to talk to you Nico, away from your pet, please. The very sight of her offends me. She's just as bad as your other one."

Oh, no she di'int. My nails dig into his back as I start fuming. I look around, no carpeting in here to ruin, so I look back to her and give her a toothy grin.

"How's your boy doing? I heard he's missing a body part or two. Gee, that has to suck. I'm sure he can still hear your annoying voice though."

Nicolaus almost chokes as he tries to keep a straight face. I see a couple of the wandering submissives looking away hurriedly before their expressions are seen. Even Anthony, who's leaning against a far wall, has a slight grin.

Her squawk of outrage has to be heard throughout the mansion. I cover my ears and wince.

"Ow. Cry out a little louder, I don't think they heard you over there in Canada. Better yet, please don't, I like my ears on my head...unlike your boy."

She explodes again and starts coming at me. I don't even have to tense since Nicolaus rushes to meet her, taking a hard grip of her arm and dragging her out. Not able to help myself, I smile and wave at her, then give a salute.

Once out of the room, I lean back against the fridge, still hearing her outrage echoing through the hall.

"I'd really hate to be Nicolaus right now."

Surprise crosses my features as Anthony actually talks to me of his own free will without yelling or sneering. Scarring over his throat is still very much evident, I look back towards the hallway and agree wholeheartedly.

"Who is she anyway?"

He shrugs while walking after them on bare feet. Old news there, he's always barefoot. That thought actually hurts as I look back to the painting. Kierra was always going around barefoot too. I hope she still is, for that matter.

One of the male Shifter submissives comes towards me tentatively, I smile in welcome. I don't know any of their names aside from Avina, who'd left with the Mistress.

Err...yes...gone. Crap.

I look around, but the only familiar faces I see are the house slaves. I need to be quiet now, no one to hide behind. He comes within a couple of feet of me, close enough that I can tell he barely looks legal.

Asking age won't do any good, as none of them seem to keep up with that knowledge after having been on the street. Blond hair, peach skin, blue eyes, and maybe a couple of inches taller than me. Wearing the typical loincloth and collar that counts as a males 'uniform', his hair isn't pulled back since it isn't long enough. Shaggy, but not long.

"What's up?"

I ask him, and he startles, so I just blink at him. I will break them of looking like that around me one day. Dropping to his knees in front of me, I have to wince as I hear bones hitting the wood floor. Don't ask me why it's wood, it's not my house.

He assumes the position, so I do the same in front of him. Well, the going to my knees part, I will not bow my head or open my hands awaiting for whatever. Reaching forward, I tip his head up till he's looking at me.

"I won't try telling you not to do that around me, because I don't want you to get into trouble, but please don't drop like that again. That had to hurt your knees, super healer or not, pain is pain."

He nods over and over so much that I have to make him stop. Laughing lightly, I ask him again if he needs something while I pull him up to stand again, taking him with me over to my counter as I start cleaning it.

The boy is stubbornly quiet, so I pull over a stool and point to it. He looks confused for a moment, then scared for not obeying immediately, lowering his face and waiting for the hit. I tip his head back up and lead him to it.

"Sit."

That should be simple enough, but he has to make it difficult, dropping once more to his knees next to it. I groan as I hear his knees hit once again, I shouldn't have though because that just makes him fall forward, making himself as low as possible. I look around for help, unsure of what to do.

Just about everyone around is a slave, so no help is forthcoming from them. However, there is a familiar face leaning against the one doorway that I'd originally come in from. The comical look on his face has me crossing my arms and raising a brow.

That gets him to chuckle and walk over. As he gets closer I have to keep looking at a more upward angle.

"As my sister would say right about now, you are  _ freakishly  _ tall."

He laughs at that, grabbing another stool and bringing it next to the other where he sits on it. One leg up on one of the lower rungs while the other is planted on the floor. Even the tall stool looks tiny next to him.

"Get up kid, she wants you to sit on the chair, not next to it. And I don't believe she's the type to strike another that doesn't mean her harm."

I nod and smile, side glancing at him at that last part. He grins at me as the boy slowly rises and gets on the chair.

"I've been hearing all sorts of stories about you today, that you are a famous painter to a professional chef. I was in the hallway when you had another spat with Ms. Madaline."

His black eyes are sparkling quite merrily. I didn't know black eyes  _ could  _ do that. I shake my head and return the smile. A small piece of the strawberry and mango tart I had made is dished out and given to the boy before I jerk my head to the large painting to my left.

"That one, I would bet, huh?"

He inclines his head as he looks at the piece I get out for him. It's twice the size of the one I gave the boy, and he looks between the two curiously as I disparagingly wipe perfectly good tart from my fingers onto the apron. I don't want a repeat of earlier.

"You're bigger. And I don't imagine he's had any of it before so I don't want him to get sick. You look tough enough to handle it."

The big guy is just all smiles as he digs in. The boy also goes from tiny bites of his to almost shoveling it into his mouth. Well, guess that means it's good. Putting the rest of it to the side, I go about cleaning up before I mention anything more about the picture.

"My sister painted it."

He stops and looks up from his second piece, eyes going from me to the canvas.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

With that, he walks over to it, black ponytail swinging, the tips look to be a light brown or tan. Neat. I watch the boy as he sucks on his fingers. Caving, I give him another. His face turns into a thing of beauty as he takes it.

"When did she paint this?"

He's not that far away, so it's not like he's shouting, his voice is just so deep you'd swear it vibrates your ribcage as he speaks. I look over to him as I reply.

"Around three years ago."

I can tell he's looking from the cat in the painting to me, so I nod.

"Creepy isn't it? She had dreamt it. I remember her getting up that day and running everything outside to our back porch, waking me up. While setting everything up, she was talking to herself, then went dead silent for over four hours while she did it."

I feel tears fill my eyes and have to look away from him. The boy seeing them looks sad, his eyes flying to the lion who's walking back over.

"I miss her so much, this whole situation is so fucked."

The rag in my hands gets tossed hard into the sink as my face scrunches. Leaning against the counter, gripping it so hard the marble top cracks, I let go instantly and cross my arms over my hollow middle.

"I get the feeling you're not here because you want to be, are you?"

I keep my head down as it shakes.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Hell, I don't even know where  _ I  _ am. I haven't seen her since Nicolaus took me. I feel her sometimes though."

I have to smile at that as I look back up to the painting. It wilts a bit, since the last time I had felt her she was being raped, but I felt her. And her need to find me.

"He took you?"

I glance back to him at the sound of his voice, he doesn't look happy. Cocking my head, I look at him curiously, not wanting to say anything that will bite me in the ass later, figuratively and literally. The lion's black gaze goes to the boy, who drops his head instantly.

"You're the one they call Maii aren't you? The coyote Shifter who doesn't speak?"

He nods, keeping his head down. My mouth drops open, no wonder he wouldn't answer me. I recover as the big guy turns back to me. Don't want to get too close in case wagging tongues start, so he talks as if talking to himself. I keep my head to the side so I hear him, but it doesn't appear like I'm paying attention, my eyes going to the painting.

"He did, didn't he? That's why you're here, he's hiding you."

I nod my head as I reach for the dishrag, wetting it down again and rubbing it over the counter.

"That's why he doesn't leave after all the trouble you get yourself into, and especially after Max was sent after you."

My shoulders rise, then fall. Looking around to the people milling about, all are submissives passing through or sitting far off across the room. Turning, I pull myself up onto the counter.

Startling at the coldness of it on my rump and thighs, I keep my legs together with my ankles crossed, very aware that the scent of my arousal is still on me.

"I was taken while Anthony attacked and tried to kill my sister."

An evil smile crosses my face, my eyes dancing as I look at the lion.

"You've seen his face, yes? His groin? All the scars, she did that."

I can't help but sound proud, my chest puffing out, a big smile on my face. His eyes had widened, leaning back a bit as he swallows that. He then looks me over, not sexually, thank God, but just a perusal of shape and judging of ability. The tall man sitting on the seemingly small stool looks around while he smiles.

"I guess spunk must run in your family. I've seen his scars, the ones before you'd added yours. They're pretty gruesome. I'd like to meet her, this sister of yours. Any human able to do that much damage to a Werewolf just isn't heard of, not by hand anyway."

My smile stiffens in wariness. The last thing I want to do is possibly put her in danger because of my big mouth. Noticing my unease, he backs off with his hands raised.

"I know you won't yet, but if you ever need to get word to her, I will help. I cannot interfere any more than that. Shouldn't even be offering that, but I gave you my protection and I've seen what Nicolaus is capable of. He's different since you've been around, but that boy still isn't all there upstairs. You be careful girl and watch yourself around his Werewolf, he's short of a full load himself."

I have to snort at that, already knowing this. His offer is very tempting, heart-wrenchingly so, but I don't dare trust it. I tilt my head, offering my thanks.

"And on that note, I better get out of here. If he catches me with you, he'll be very unhappy, and that won't bode well for either of us."

With that, he nods and leaves. I look after him then look to the boy, a little confused. Moving to jump off, I stop abruptly and wince.

"Uhh, it's Maii, right? Can I get a little help? I seem to be sticking to the table."

He gives me a confused look, so I point at my thighs and butt. He smiles as he catches on and comes over. Having him stand in front of me, I hold his shoulders while I gingerly lift each leg off the marble, practically peeling myself from it.

"Think you're strong enough to lift me off? If I try sliding I may lose skin."

Nodding, he grabs my waist and lifts, swings me over, and lowers me. There was a bit of stickage, but it could have been worse. For not looking that old, he's strong. Probably goes in with that whole Shifter thing.

"Thanks. If I could get some actual clothes that would be extremely lovely, but I don't see that happening."

I look around, feeling very uncomfortable. Fidgeting, I look back to Maii, who hasn't looked away from me.

"Don't suppose you know where a bathroom is down here?"

Looking from one doorway to the other, he motions to the opposite one Nicolaus had gone through. Even better. Following after him, I keep my eyes on his bare back. Just as skinny as everyone else, even a few people who have that 'new' look to them are really thin. Guess part of it's from where they've come from. Still though, if I can help a little while keeping from being locked in a room all day, that just makes it better. 

He leads me to what looks like a community bath. Just how old is this place? Showers take up the far left side walls, while toilets take up the right with a few sinks on a single counter. Reminds me of a cross between a public bathroom and school locker room showers. One of the toilets is sectioned off, but it's not like I need to use it for personal use. Not in that way, anyway.

Directing him to turn around, he does so with no trouble. I like this kid. Since the hand dryers are those old ones that are a long cloth that just gets washed and reused, I grab a washcloth from a small closet and turn on the shower.

After ridding myself off of all scent markers, even washing my neck, I turn off the water. Maii has stayed turned the whole time with no problem. It only takes maybe five minutes, but eh, people get impatient. So far he hasn't shown to be so.

Readjusting myself and tossing the cloth into a hamper looking thing, I tap his shoulder and let him know I'm ready to go back. Giving me a smile, we return to the kitchen, just in time to see Avina coming in with the girl who saved my ass earlier.

My steps falter as I stumble, looking over her. Her skin had gone very pale, multiple bites all over her body that the Vampire didn't bother closing. I run over, a lot faster than I thought I could move, startling them both into almost falling back.

"Sorry, sorry. What happened?"

After seeing it's just me, Avina helps the girl to a table. Blood shines on her thighs, she looks exhausted and breathes shallowly. Firming my nerve, I get a glass of orange juice, tell her to drink it down, then pick her up.

Both girls gasp, but I look to the boy and tell him to lead us back. He nods and walks fast while I hold her to me with one arm under her legs and the other at her back.

She's probably flashing everyone we walk by, but that isn't the problem right now. When we get back to the 'bathroom', I take her to one of the showers, telling Avina to grab a washrag. The small woman in my arms is keeping her eyes down, which allows me to see the bruising on her face from being hit.

"I am so sorry, if I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have let you go with him. Avina? Tell me what happened?"

Removing her loincloth carefully and leaving the nipple clamps, I put it to the side as I sit under the water with her on my knees. Since coming to the kitchen today, I seem to have become a very motherly person. Now that's scary no matter how you look at it.

"This might get a little weird, but it's all I know to do right now to close the wounds and help the bruising."

After washing the blood off her that's becoming way too tempting since Nicolaus took who knows how much of mine, the woman starts telling me what had happened as she knows it. While she does so, I very tentatively and awkwardly run my tongue over the bruises on her face, unable to get to the ones on her neck with her collar in the way.

She startles and tries to pull away, but I hold her firmly, whispering that I won't hurt her. She doesn't believe me, and I don't blame her, but Avina is able to calm her enough. While basically giving her a tongue bath, I listen to the story.

"When I talked to the Mistress of what happened in the kitchen, we went directly to the patron's room. She recognized my description of him and knew instantly that there was going to be trouble. Being the Lady of the house, she needs no invitation to any room, so walked right in."

The girl in my arms trembles, keeping her eyes away from mine. That's kind of good, this would be even more awkward if she had been looking at me. Settling her on the floor so I can reach the other bite wounds, they were only made to cause pain.

I keep my anger low and off my face so as not to scare her anymore. Carefully washing over the wounds first, closing them, then washing again.

"When we went in, he had Kerry on the bed where he was...taking his pleasure, not bothering to stop as we came in. The Mistress asking to speak with him is what eventually got him off of her since he wouldn't till he finished."

I can’t keep the harsh scowl from my face as I look up at her, my gold eyes hardening. Avina shows a moment of fear before she looks down. I've finished closing all the bite marks I can see, if there's any more, I can't do anything to help her as trying to do so will just terrify her.

"The Lady had told me to bring her to you."

That's when I look back up, startled and confused.

"To me?"

All I get is two heads nodding. Guess my payment is a little more than just cooking; now I get to deal with battered women that I have no idea how to help. Especially when you consider I'm just as battered as they. Blowing out a calming breath, I look back to Kerry.

"Would you like Avina's help to finish cleaning up?"

She looks up, looking between us before giving a small nod. I stand and leave them to it, walking closer to the exit where Maii is standing once more with his back to the room. Quick learner. Least there is one male around here who knows how to be decent.

"Can you do me a favor and run to the kitchen and get me a new apron?"

He darts off quicker than a cat with a plastic bag stuck to its foot. Leaning against the wall, I look back at the women. Why send her to me? I know squat about this stuff.

My sister, surprisingly, is better at this than I am.

The one who hates people. Go figure.

I don't have the empathy that she does. I can sit and listen, maybe even help with a solution, but the whole advice thing is beyond me. I'd rather sit with and comfort.

They're just finishing up when a blond head comes out of nowhere, spins, and stands with his back to the room while holding out the fresh apron. And this is why you don't give sugar to boys; they start bouncing off walls. I smile at him and step further in to exchange them, dumping the dirty one into the hamper.

"What is the Lady going to do about this?"

I ask Avina, seeing as how she's the likeliest to know and the only one speaking, but all I get is a shrug, to which I frown at.

"I may be one of her favored, but she does not talk to me about such matters."

Inclining my head to that, I can't very well push for information she doesn't have. As she helps Kerry tie her cloth back on, I look over her once more. Long platinum hair is pulled back, but it's loose, as if it had been yanked on, it's also darkened from the water.

Around the same height as Avina, probably five foot five, her lime-green eyes are dulled compared to how I saw them earlier today. That's to be expected though. Can't tell her age, like most of the others here, but I'd judge at least mid-twenties.

My mind flashes back to carrying her here. I had barely felt her weight, yet she's near half a foot taller than me. Let's hear it for super strength. Just as that thought goes through me, so does the memory of the chain that I had apparently broken when we first got here.

Wish I could remember how I'd managed that, would seriously come in handy at some point I'm sure. Kerry is a lot more steady on her feet now, since a lot of the hunching she'd been doing was from the bruises that I healed. She touches at her skin and face, not like she can look in a mirror since there aren't any in this area.

Soon as she tries to stand totally upright though, she winces and hunches back down. I take a couple of steps toward her, but she shies away. Nodding, I back off with my hands up.

"When you guys are ready, I'll be back in the kitchen."

With that, I turn and walk out, lightly touching Maii's arm so he follows me. Don't think I needed to do that though, he seems determined he's going to stay at my side. Makes me wonder what animal he is since he's starting to remind me of a dog who'd been fed by a stranger.

Do Shifters have everyday domestic dog shapes? Hmm. It only takes us a few minutes to get back. Not like the hallways are crowded or anything, they're actually more empty now than they were earlier. The hours of this place are all confusing to me.

Once to the kitchen, there's a new set of people milling about playing with food. As soon as I'm seen they act very busy, but whatever, I'm too weary to deal with anymore.

Going back to my counter, I wash it down once more since my ass had been stuck to it. Have to catch Maii just as he starts going down, and point to the chair. He gives me a lopsided grin and goes to it.

It's situated next to the end of the counter, but his hands are on his thighs. I sigh but leave it alone. Glancing over the five others in here, I call out to them to come closer.

Nervous looks get passed as their heads go down but I ignore it. All five drop once within a couple of feet of me, their knees hitting the floor makes me wince. Four females and one male.

"Do any of you know how to read or know anyone who does amongst you?"

All shake their heads, but the male raises his head a little.

"Kerry does, ma'am."

"The Kerry that was in here earlier?"

He bobs his head as he points it back down. Of course, the one who won't talk is the one who can read. Perfect.

"Alright, are paper and writing utensils available to any of you?"

A couple nod, the other three shake their heads. This is getting confusing, but I direct my next question to them.

"Would it be possible for one of you to grab me some paper and a pencil?"

One nods, so I send her after them and tell the others they can go about whatever they'd been doing. Since there's no telling how long she'll take, and hopefully not get in trouble, I start gathering potatoes, corn, the ears of it since they're there, and peruse over the meat.


	50. Chapter 50

**Faline**

  
  


Turns out the door I thought had led outside is a deep freezer. Oh well. Much of it I don't know how to work with, so I grab the pork chops. It seems really silly to have all this available and yet no one knows what to do with it.

Nibbling at my lip, I grab them all, which is actually quite a bit. Packaged just as they would be at a store, there's a couple of dozen stacked up, some close to being freezer burnt.

Calling for Maii to help take some, we move them to my counter. Wish I could use the bigger one, but I don't want to get in the way of the others' work. So instead, Maii and I push one of the other floating counters up next to mine.

Pointing the boy back to his stool and showing him how to sheer the corn ears, I pull another submissive over and start to show them how to peel potatoes, but they know how to, so I leave 'em to it. I slowly take over the bigger counter against the wall, since I need the space, besides, that's where the ovens and stovetops are.

Several big, deep pots are brought out and filled with water set to boil. Me and the other kitchen 'staff' get into a kind of rhythm as I direct them to do different tasks. They still keep dropping to their knees, especially at first when I'd call out to them to do something. They don't stop, but I'm able to talk them into not doing it every time I ask them to do something involving food prep.

My nerves once more go to that peaceful easiness as my mind gets absorbed in something comforting and familiar. I ignore every Vampire, Were-animal, and Shifter that walks in and isn't a submissive, even the big lion when he pops in and through.

Boiling potatoes for mashed taters, corn gets drenched in butter then wrapped in aluminum foil, and packaged pork chops put in hot water to thaw. The girl sent after paper comes back with a thick notebook and a couple of pencils, a note on them as she hands them to me. Surprise widens my eyes as I read it.

The Mistress, having seen what the girl was after had called for her to get something different, and telling me to make good use of it. The scrawling handwriting is really pretty, so I peel it off and stick it on the inside cover. Thanking the girl, who as per usual custom looks shocked, then drops.

If I do nothing she'll stay there, so I tell her she can go do whatever. She stays for a moment before she actually does so. Going to my counter, I clear off space and start writing. One pencil between my teeth as the other flies over the paper, Maii looks on curiously, so I slow down a little so he can see what I'm doing. While waiting for the meat to thaw, I write down as many recipes as I can.

Kerry and Avina had come in while I was speed scribbling, sitting at one of the benches, Avina's still talking to the girl who keeps an eye on me. Whatever. Ignoring them, I check on my chops.

By the way, the pencil tastes like butt. I try to keep my tongue from touching it and to just have it clenched between my teeth, but it ends up being one of those things that because you don't want to do it, it ends up being done anyway.

From being left in water that was kept hot, they're about ready to be used. Three dozen packages with two chops a piece, this is gonna be a big order, but that's the point. Enough for if the animals are wanting more, since the way I figure it, they need more to keep up with both blood 'donating' and energy used from changing shape. Makes sense to me anyway.

The fun part now is cooking it all, since there's not enough oven space. Can only do so many at once. That's fine, less stress on me. One of the times I look up I see Nicolaus leaning against the far wall, arms and legs crossed.

His eyes warm as mine connect to his, but I look away soon after. I’m too busy right now to mess with clingy Vamps. From experience, I can sense his agitation from here. Nothing like moody Vampire temper tantrums.

I set up gathering ingredients for a sauce. Most items are found in a pantry that I send someone else for since my Vamp is in that area. He totally ignores them, I knew he would. I'd feel flattered that I'm the total focus of a good looking male's attentions, but this is Nicolaus. He don't count.

Feeling like causing trouble, a grin crosses my features. I start really engaging the others around me, having most of them laughing in no time. Maii makes no sound when he laughs, but you can tell that that's what he's doing.

I pull both Avina and Kerry over and show them what I'm doing with the sauce. Kerry catches a look at the notebook, and I can see her reading it. The page it's turned to is the recipe for the sauce I'm now making. She catches me looking at her and down the head goes, but I walk over and hand the book to her.

"I was told you can read, yeah? Can you read these?"

I flip through a couple of the pages while she looks on, looking more and more interested, so I figure she can understand everything. The thought is cemented when she gives me a shy smile and nod, so I smile broadly at her.

"Good, 'cause if I have to make food for everyone, I'm gonna need help. Since you can read, you'll be a big help. Remembering everything and getting it written down is my goal. Can you write to?"

She nods, still reading through some of the pages with wide eyes.

"Even better, that means you'll be able to write stuff down for me if I need to change measurements."

Smiling, I pull the extra pencil from atop my ear and put it on hers. Her gaze jumps to mine as she touches it in shock. I chuckle lightly, but turn as the mood subtly shifts from everyone.

Looking up, I see the Vampire who'd taken her earlier come in, his eyes flicking around. Turning quickly and telling her to drop, I motion her closer behind my counter. She's handed the book and positioned in a way as if I were using her as a pedestal-table.

Going about everything normally, I ignore him and go back to my sauce. Nicolaus has disappeared. Of course, he's the one in hiding after all. I snort to myself.

I almost slip up again and bring the spoon to my mouth since my mind is wandering. Avina stops it just in time, sticking her hand in front of my mouth. A worried look on her face as she looks at me.

"Oh, yeah. Bad idea. I've already ruined peppers for me, don't need to ruin this."

I smirk as she gives a smile.

"Don't think the Lady would like to find me in the middle of another mess and laughing uncontrollably either."

She smiles wider as I lower the spoon. Getting a wicked idea, I get into the fridge and pull out a small cucumber, it takes me a minute since most of them are so long. I cut off one end and grab one of the nifty coring tools I'd found. Granted it's meant for fruit, but I make it work.

Everyone is giving me a confused look as I snicker. Seeing the man come closer when he catches wind of Kerry, I knew I couldn't keep her hidden long. Fear has a scent, and she's covered in it.

I step into his path. He's taller than me by almost a foot, but that doesn't worry me none. This would look so much better if I could actually eat food.

"Can I help you?"

His eyes rise to mine, so focused is he on the girl behind me that he doesn't see who steps in his way. Her bruised neck flashes in my head, it'd looked like he'd pulled it tight from behind her, most of the bruising at the front of her neck and in the same shape as the leather.

I see Avina taking Maii aside and whispering to him. My gaze is drawn back to the man in front of me who's trying to hover. I can feel my eyes harden, the flashes of memory, as well as the lingering scents on his person, fill my mind and body with anger.

More trouble here, I shall cause.

"You're in my way wench, move before I move you. No slave shall stand between me and what I want."

I laugh in his face, which causes him to take a step back, eyes widening in shock, then narrowing in anger. He growls at me, but I just growl right back, pulling my lips back far enough for my fangs to be seen. With all the mixing scents, he isn't bothering to distinguish who is who.

Once he sees them, he stops growling and really looks at me. Blinking angry light-blue eyes slip into dark lust. What is it with Vamps that make most of them serious pervs? Will I become one? I hope not.

Strands of short brown hair fall in front of his eyes, a smirk crossing his face as he looks over my wardrobe. I don't even care, I'm covered, that's all that matters. The hands at his sides start roaming over his chest and on down.

The point is to draw the eyes, but I've fallen into that enough already, I won't again. Besides, what I can see isn't all that amazing compared to some of the others I've seen walking around. Hands keep going lower, but I just raise an eyebrow as I keep my eyes on his.

A glitter of irritation flicks through his face as I don't do what he wants and mock him for it. Taking another step back, his scowl darkens. A new look filling his face has me tensing.

"Maybe I should send my request to the Lady, I'm sure she won't mind sending me a piece of Vampire ass."

His voice is low, and I snort. My arms cross, veggie still in my hand, I dare him with my eyes. A surge of adrenaline goes through me, the rise of enjoyment I get now when about to start a fight. His face catches on the cucumber in my hand, a smirk crosses his face.

Perfect.

"If you're wanting to find a good time, I can show you one a lot better than a vegetable can."

I feel the nasty grin crossing my face, and his eyes narrow as he picks up on something not quite right.

"Oh no, I think you have things confused. You see, I made this just for you. It might be a little on the, 'too big' side, but I'm sure you'll eventually grow to fit it. And look at that, it's still fresh, so plenty moist for you."

His light eyes darken tremendously, his hands balling into fists. I think I'm surrounded by young Vamps, they're just too easy to rile up. There are a few light snickers from around us, at first I thought they were from the submissives, but when he turns his head, my quick look reveals other patrons had come in and heard what I said.

Oh crap, this is not gonna end well. I think it, but my body is ready, my blood singing. In a rage at his seen humiliation, he turns and lunges at me. At the last second I duck down and to the side, thankfully Kerry had moved further away at some point, so she isn't landed on.

Before he can collect himself, I grab one of the very sharp kitchen knives I'd been using and pounce. Landing on his back just as he's trying to rise unsuspecting, it knocks him forward, and I ride him down.

Legs clench to either side of his body as I grip his hair in my free hand, knife hand going under his Adam's apple, which is very prominent when his head is yanked back. Thanks to horseback riding at a friend's place, my thighs and legs are plenty strong to keep me clamped to him. The knife digs even deeper as he tries to throw me off as if he were a bucking bull.

I cling like the damn monkey I was called when a child as blood flows from his erratic movements. If I'm not careful with the trouble I cause, I'm going to be locked in a cage soon. Since he refuses to stop moving, I dig the blade deep before I steady my legs, using him as a springboard to leap back.

As my luck would have it, my leap takes me right into Nicolaus's arms.

Dammit, this is not better.

One arm goes around my waist, the other grabs my wrist with the bloody knife and yanks me up off the floor to be held against his body, legs dangling.

"Not my fault. Seriously. He came looking for trouble, he found me instead. I claim no responsibility."

I can't help but start giggling, as here I am trying to explain why I  _ again  _ have another's blood on me and they're writhing on the floor. I don't fight Nicolaus, but he still holds me tight, his head buried in my hair and neck while watching the flailing dirtbag.

"You are no end of trouble. Every time I leave you alone, you always manage to find something to stir things up."

I can't tell if that's a growl in his voice or laughter. I'm pulled back to a bench, but he won't put me down. I start squirming till he sets my feet back on the floor. Giggles still escape me as I try to respond.

"I think he may have ruined my sauce. That asshole."

Everyone just looks at me, which causes me to laugh more. I think I'm indeed going crazy.

"Someone may want to help him before he bleeds out, but I'm totally fine if he does. I think my knife got caught in his Adam's apple. Good thing yours and Anthony's doesn't stick out that far, huh?"

Had to throw his name in there since he'd walked up, watching the Vamp who's clutching at his throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

"He's totally ruining my food with all the blood he's throwing around. So rude."

Nicolaus groans into my hair. A man does eventually come over and grab him up, telling him that the Mistress would like a word with him. I just snicker. Good luck with any words for a while. The taller Vampire nods to us and drags the bleeding one out after stuffing a rag to his wound.

"Kerry, please tell me you saved the book. I do  _ not  _ want to have to write all that all over again."

She steps out of hiding from behind Avina with it clutched in her arms, so I give her a big smile, still clutched to Nicolaus's hard body.

"Perfect! Now, Nicolaus, if you don't mind, I have to get back to work."

"What happened this time?"

I chuckle again, his arms tightening before slowly letting go.

"Well, there I was minding my own business, cookin' some grub when he has to come in and start shit. Oh!"

I hurry over to the counter, grabbing something off the floor and holding it up.

"He forgot his pocket pickle! And all the trouble I went through to make it..."

Quite a few people, even some of the 'slaves', burst out laughing. Several more in here than normal since many had come in to see the commotion. All species. Even the giant lion is just outside the doorway. Can tell it's him by the pitch of his roaring laugh.

Anthony is even laughing, arm around his Vampire who just looks at me as if he doesn't know what to do with me. His orange slit eyes glitter at me in mirth, so I just give him a lopsided grin as I toss the veggie into the trash.

From what I've seen on other Vamps, their eyes are the same as the animal they can turn into. Dilation seems to range from person to person, but I have yet to see anyone with slit eyes like his. Beginning to wonder if it's like a special ability thing that Avina had mentioned, or if it's a deformity.

Either way, it's extremely creepy when first seeing it, but I just find it normal now. I look around the floor, blood having pooled everywhere. That seems to spur the submissives into movement as they hurry to wherever they're supposed to be or gathering up cleaning supplies.

My gaze lingers on it too long, I know I need to feed soon. My Vampire crowds close again as I look down at another ruined apron. Well, they're definitely seeing use if nothing else.

Catching the gaze of Maii who's off to the side, I motion to him that I need another, he smiles and heads off to get one. Nicolaus's hovering is getting annoying, so I look up to tell him so, again. My lips are captured with his, so I make a sound between exasperation and a growl.

I feel his chuckle against my mouth as he coaxes for a response instead of demanding it. Folding for just a moment, I participate, my lips softening as they open for his tongue, a slow unsure movement that he takes full advantage of.

I go along with it for a few moments, then nip at his tongue as I pull away, my hands pushing against his chest. Anthony's exasperated noise mirrors my own, helping to clear some of the fogginess that's determined to fill my brain. The Vampire sighs, tucking in close to my ear as he whispers to me.

"It would seem you keep getting saved by one thing or another, keeping me from what I want. Just remember that you have to sleep at some point."

His hips pressing close lets me know just what it is he wants. I'm surprised he has any blood left in the head on his shoulders with as stiff as his loins are. I snort as he nips at my ear.

"I believe that would be bordering on necrophilia then, and that's just eww."

Laughing, he finally pulls away. I help by pushing him back toward his wolf's arms, which he goes along for. Snagging the dog's arm, I pull it around Nicolaus's waist, holding it there and patting it before I turn to see if my sauce is salvageable.

Hearing the telltale sound of their kissing, I stay by the stove, motioning a girl close and telling her she's my guinea pig, to taste and tell me if tastes funky. She looks confused by what I mean, but she obliges me by tasting it. By her expression, nothing seems to be wrong, then she confirms that it's indeed okay. Good.


	51. Chapter 51

**Faline**

  
  


Maii is finally able to come up to me after they've left, handing me the shiny new and very white apron. That has to be a bad omen, I just know it. Not feeling like going all the way to the bathroom just to come all the way back, I just face away from the room and exchange them.

Not like the practically naked people around me will care. The boy even sticks to his manners by turning away. Avina and Kerry come up and wait for orders in the typical position.

Snorting once again, I tell them to stand. Think I have an inner pig trying to come out or something. I look to Avina, going on a hunch.

"You sent Maii for Nicolaus, didn't you?"

She nods, looking down while expecting me to be mad and strike her. Touching a hand at her side, I thank her.

"That event could have gone in any direction, thank you. I'm sure your Mistress is going to be very cross with me, so I'm gonna try and keep my head down for a while."

This time, she snorts. I burst out laughing as her hand flies to her mouth to cover it, a look of horror on her face. Shaking my head, I pull her hand away.

"No, no. You're probably right."

I smile, and she gives me one of hers. Looking to Kerry who's looking at me in disbelief, my smile is shared with her.

"That Vamp shouldn't bother you anymore, I've done all I can at this point. Since you can read and write I'll ask if you can be in the kitchen more often. The three of you have been a big help to me today, and I thank you. I'm sure you've all saved my life at least once by now, and there's no way I can repay that."

Tears start forming in my eyes, but I blink them away. Looking over Avina, Kerry, and Maii, I hug each of them. They’re all frozen in shock, so I leave them to it while I go back to getting food made.

With my body still stuck on human time, I can tell it's getting late by how tired I'm getting. Not to mention from all the excitement of today after being locked up for... I don't even know how many days now. Freeing, but tiring.

Avina notices my slowing down, and inquires about it, looking worried. Telling her I'm just tired and the loss that Nicolaus had taken from me isn't helping, she offers to donate freely, they all do, but I decline, saying I'm good for a while.

I'm able to put it off for another hour, then she insists and I can't say no again. Doing the whole counting thing in my head, the length of time changes. Well, that's not surprising now when I think about the poor nutrition they're all in. So much for that idea.

I do pay attention though, and when her blood flow slows, I pull back. Feeling a little better, I thank her. Better, but still tired. By the time the last chops are in the oven, I'm so ready for a nap.

Both human and other are shoveling them down as fast as they get them, even though they're paired with grilled corn on the cob and mashed potatoes. There were also potatoes and greens with the meat itself. I'm honestly happy that they're getting a decent meal, that I'm helping in some small way, but I ask Kerry if she thinks she can manage the last ones.

She's been watching what I've been doing since she came in, and it's written down, so she should have no trouble. The girl nods, watching me curiously. Telling her the notebook can stay either with her or in the kitchen, I sit down.

Maii has been by my side since he showed up out of nowhere. He and the two girls, as well as the rest of the kitchen workers at the time, were the first to have the dish when it was done. I'd looked on in nervousness, but after the first bite, they all went nuts.

I'd laughed softly, glad it came out right. The humans, for the most part, were good after the first plate, the potatoes being super filling. The animals came back for seconds and even thirds. Maii had been one who had thirds.

I had asked him where he was putting it all, and he just smiled. Even now he's close to me, looking quite sleepy himself. Not surprising after all that food.

After telling Kerry that I'll be back in a few hours or so, I ask Avina to take me back to the room. She actually looks shocked at that. Not even giving her a chance to argue, I shift right there.

To my surprise, as I look up, there's a coyote sitting next to me. As the materials had pooled around me, there's a loincloth around him. Looking at him, he just gives me a canine smile. Kerry walks up and explains as I look a bit confused.

"He's still young enough that he can't control his shifting yet. Seeing you do so brought out his coyote. It's because of that, that the Mistress is unable to use him, as every little thing seems to send him into shifting. This whole time he's been with you is the longest I've seen him in human form."

I nod since there's not much else I can do, and walk over to Avina so she can pick me up, as I'm being lazy. Well, lazy and safe, since I have too many threats in this house to be walking around as a squishy human.

Not to mention Nicolaus's threat, I'm too tired to deal with his horniness.

I get carried back, the small coyote walking next to us. We don't pass too many people, the ones we do either give a very small wave or just ignore. Fine with me. It's not till we're stopped at the door that I see the giant lion, having dozed off in her arms.

Turns out he’d been in one of the halls we went down and took it upon himself to escort us back. Such a nice freakishly huge kitty. Once I'm set on the bed though, is when things go to shit. 

I start thrashing, my jaw exploding in pain.

No, no, no... Not again.

My eyes go wide as I'm forced into human form. Arms feel like they're getting cut up, but when I look down, there's nothing. Then the air is knocked out of me, something hard going into my gut.

I start getting flashes. Kie is alive! But she's in pain again. What in the hell is going on?

Images of an unknown Vampire fill my head, his face twisted as he fights me. Me? My sister. She's fighting a Vampire. I gasp when my back starts throbbing viciously, soon followed by the feeling of my right forearm getting ripped into.

My body thrashes around as it tries to escape what's happening. Breaking out in a cold sweat as I hear someone calling out for someone else. My breath comes and goes in fast pants as I'm filled with adrenaline, my own mixing with the feeling of hers.

She's in pain, but from the flashes I'm getting, she's not the only one. I feel as if I've fallen off the bed and landed on my back, but it's still her. Then it really gets weird.

Elation fills me, the urge to laugh just as I had when in the kitchen and causing trouble. The ribs on my left side get shattered and I laugh all the harder for it. The feeling after however doesn't feel so hot.

Something rams into my stomach, followed by my jaw once more. It fades for only a moment before I feel them on either side of me. Not as bone-breaking, but still really hard. My frame jerks from side to side as I try to avoid them on my end.

There are hands trying to hold me down, calling my name, then screaming out when my ear feels like it just got hit by a metal baseball bat. More flashes are followed with the taste of blood in my mouth. Her mouth and mine, my own fangs sink into someone as her anger fills me, my own body fighting as hers is.

Confusing images fly through my mind before I feel a bite to my neck, screaming out some more as it feels like fire is being poured onto my neck, tearing through it. My hands feel as if they're covered in blood. I pick the knowledge from her brain that it's my sister's hands buried in the undead's back.

Fingertips touching on and pulling at meat, then my neck explodes again, right over the vein. The thought goes through her head that she needs to end this, that fun has turned to danger.

Fun? My sister has gone insane.

Well, can't really get away with saying that with how I've been acting lately. Relief flows through her instantly, her opponent going limp. I see a very big black wolf standing over her, but she doesn't feel of fear. She knows this wolf. He  _ does  _ look familiar. 

The pain fades on my end, but I know it doesn't on hers. The last feelings are of extreme dizziness as she moves.

She's alive! My dead heart swells at the knowledge that she is still living and fighting.

"Oh, Kie, what are you doing now?"

My own body starts to settle and calm, laying on cool sheets with a body laying on mine. I hadn't meant to speak aloud, but the body on top of mine going stiff lets me know that I did. Shit. I bite my tongue and don't say another word about what's happened. 

He slowly moves off, my nose catching scents of several different people. Nicolaus had been the one on me, the smells of Anthony, the healer, Maii, and even the Mistress find my nose. 

Oh...fuck. This is gonna be interesting.

"Why is it every time I see you, you're in some kind of trouble?"

Her voice is low, tickling across my skin. I turn my head and find her standing just in and to the side of the door, hands on her hips with brows raised. I smile at her.

"Just lucky I guess. I could turn that around though and ask why you're always around when I make someone bleed."

Her face smirks at me, her dual eyes rising to Nicolaus who's sitting next to me, eyes narrowed as he looks at me. Oh boy. The older healer woman is looking at me, I just give her a lopsided grin.

"No worries, no brain bleed this time. Just feel like I've been someone’s punching bag. Must be my karma from earlier."

I keep to being flippant and oblivious, it's done me well so far. The woman smiles and bows low to me. My eyes go to the small, scared coyote huddling against the wall.

"I'm fine Maii, it's okay."

His ears perk forward as he slowly unfolds himself. The Lady of the house looks down to him the same time I do, then her eyes rise to mine, curiosity in her face. I'm guessing Anthony is somewhere behind me since I don't see him, or I'm just catching an old scent.

"You going to explain what that was all about? You've done it twice now if I've heard right."

She asks, but I don't think she's really expecting an answer, so I only give a vague one. Sort of.

"Would you believe me if I said I have no idea? Never happened before I came here. Maybe it's something in the air?"

I just get a shaking head in response as she walks out, but I see the grin on her face as she leaves. Once out, she calls to Maii, who looks to me first. Not wanting him to get in trouble, I nod for him to go.

He goes, but not like he wants to. Poor kid. Not like I can do anything for him right now though. Still have to clear things with the woman about Kerry.

Might send the submissive, Avina, for her later though, after I've gotten some sleep. Yet to my surprise, the Mistress comes back in before getting too far. Her arms crossed casually in front of her.

"By the way, the man you...re-corrected, earlier, has been dealt with and will no longer be a problem. Avina is mine, but I shall assign both Kerry and Maii to you for the time being. Since Nicolaus seems to be so busy with other things lately that he can't look after his own Kitten, they shall be with you to prevent any more trouble."

I scoff, but instantly shut up at her look. Nodding, I lay my head back down. She leaves again, this time the old woman following her out. The door is shut and I stay where I am, knowing what's coming.

"The name you called out, that is your sister's name. Care to explain?"

Yep, knew it.

"Not really, no."

My ankles are grabbed and I'm flipped onto my back, I sit up hurriedly, not wanting to be flat on my back in his presence. The hands gripping my legs pull me closer to him, orange eyes blazing at me.

"Anthony, will you go check on how business is going? We may have hit another snag."

His wolf nods and leaves, a smirk on his face. My mind starts whirling, the last time he'd said something along those lines and in that tone, he'd sent his dog after Kierra.

Could it be his business this whole time has been sending people after her? My eyes narrow at him. His attitude has been changing, but after going through my sister's rape with her, he's been off. His mind seems to be on other things a lot lately. Something's going on, and when I'd asked him about his 'business', his whole demeanor had changed. Emotion is curling in my gut, but I can't identify what exactly it is.

"Nicolaus? What have you done?"

His slit eyes dilate at me as his face closes down. My belly clenches hard.

"I was starting to place trust in you, please tell me you haven't been making a blind fool of me."

My voice catches. It's true though, for some reason, I've been starting to trust him. Maybe not  _ in  _ him so much as that he wouldn't be hurting me like he did before.

He's been kind to me lately, bordering on gentle even. Protecting me from others as well as his dog. By the unguarded look on his face as it falls, I know that I've been fooling myself.

I turn my face away as my eyes fill with tears, pulling at my legs which he miraculously lets go of. Moving off the bed and walking away, I keep my back to him, not even caring that I have nothing on to cover me.

All this time and he's been smiling in my face while he sends people out to kill my sister. I should have known. My eyes shut tight and squeeze down. I should have known by the looks Anthony had been giving me that something was going on. Maybe I did know and just didn't want to see what was staring me right in the face this whole time. The whole thing makes my brain, as well as my body, hurt as everything clenches. 

I can feel him getting off the bed and coming closer to me, I whirl around and look at him, tears falling. He draws back in shock, having started to reach for me. I have to clear my throat, but even after I do, it still feels tight.

"Thank you. Thank you for reminding me that Vampires are not things to be trusted, no matter how fond you may become of them."

Nicolaus reaches out again, but I shift to my cat. Shrinking down fast and out of his reach as I dart across the room away from his grabbing hands. He comes after me, and it's not like I have a lot of choices, so I hunker down in a corner and hiss at him, warning him away with clawed swipes.

The messed up part is the expression on his face; he looks confused. Is he really so far out of reality that he does not even realize... _ everything? _ Everything being so many different things that I don't even know where to start.

He had to know I was warming up to him. For God's sake, I kissed him back! My undead heart clenches so hard that I wished it didn't beat at all.

How could he not know that if I were to find out, that I would treat him any differently? Did he think I would totally forget about my family and just run off with him?

It would appear he had.

The man keeps reaching, so I keep swiping. It looks like he's talking to me, but there's so much going on in my head that I can't even hear him. My ears pull back hard as I hiss and snarl at him, tail tucking tight and close to my body.

My shame rivals my anger, not just at him, but at myself. At this whole fucked up situation. Orange eyes start to get angry, but I could care less. Deliberately remembering everything I've gone through at his hands, I feel it burn throughout my frame.

The rapes, not just of body but of soul, my very life. The beatings and torture, done by hand and by tool, for which I still carry the scars. Physical abuse as well as mental. The degradation I had to go through while my human body slowly died.

Mind finally going numb, I don't even strike out at him anymore, just fall to my side and lay there, trying to pass out and give my brain some kind of peace. I get picked up gently, but I don't move.

His expecting me to fight back goes unanswered as I stay limp. My eyes are open, but I see nothing. The feeling of motion comes from a body as I'm carried, laying me on the bed. If he's still talking, I hear nothing.

Must be feeling brave though, because his face comes close to mine, giving me the strength to close my eyes. I feel a gust of air as it comes at me, but I ignore it. Leftover tears bead and fall from closed lids.

Nicolaus's hands sink into my fur, going for my ears and feet. He gets no reaction. Not even when he pinches the skin between my toes. After trying that, his hand lays on my face, brushing the drops escaping into the fur on my cheeks.

I try reaching out to my sister, needing to feel her for just a second. To know she  _ is  _ still alive and looking for me. I'm able to connect just enough to know she's resting.

Whispering my love to her, I let the connection fade, knowing it cost by the feel of warmth dripping from my nose. The scent of my own blood is strong as it lingers. Don't think she consciously heard me, but hopefully, she got something.

Sensing the fuss around me, I ignore it, keeping my ears and eyes closed to it all. My body and mind are so exhausted that I eventually go unconscious, barely feeling the dabs at my nose. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Faline**

  
  


I don't wake up at all throughout the night, so when my eyes open to show not just one, but two warm bodies next to me, it's a little unsettling. My head goes up fast as I look over them. One I recognize as Maii, his small coyote shape curling up close to me.

His sable and black body lead to a puffy tail laying next to his face, white-tipped ears wiggle as he dreams. The white also makes a mask on his face, around his eyes, and down his nose. In a way, it looks almost like he's wearing the top half of a skull.

The other ball of fur I don't recognize visually, but by scent it's Kerry. I can't see her face from this angle, all I can see is golden yellow fur covered in spots and stripes. Not like mine, hers reminds me more of cheetah spots.

I see her ears as well, kinda hard to miss with as big as they are. As soon as I try to move they will wake, so either I lay here, or get up. Looking around, we're the only ones in here. All other scents, even Nicolaus's, are faint.

Probably means he sent someone else to deal with his mess last night. Thinking back through things since I first woke up here, really paying attention to his actions, he  _ had  _ mellowed out, but I was also in cat form a lot, so no human body was there to cling to. Granted he clung to me as a cat as well, but he could only do so much.

My mind whirls as I think of the 'business' that had been brought up when I first woke, which was later referred to as a 'he' when we were in the solarium. The expressions that he'd had before and after as well as Anthony's, then his mood swings whenever he got news.

A smile forms in my heart. Nicolaus may have been sending people after my sister, but she's been taking whatever he throws at her and tossing it back in his face.

I don't recall feeling what happened to the first one that I know of, the one that raped her, but I felt her relief at the death of the second one. He'll be getting news on the outcome of that soon, as this time he'll be expecting something since I'd mentioned her name.

I won't get answers from either Vampire or dog, so my mind goes straight to the giant lion man, the offer he gave, I may have to take him up on that soon. Also remember everything I thought of when I saw the painting and how things are now unfolding. I scowl, but I don't think it shows on my face. That whole mess with 'fate' and 'destiny' controlling everything, how I was given the offer, then later finding out about the killers being sent.

A sneeze of dissent comes from me, which has Maii jumping straight up and yelping. Talk about skittish. He settles down once he gets a look around, sitting back on his rump as his maw opens wide in a yawn. Kerry had also lifted her head, especially after his yelp.

" _ It was just a sneeze, Maii. Calm down. _ "

The voice in my head is not my own, making it my turn to jump up and back away. Kerry uncurls and turns towards me as she sits up. A smallish feline head topped with big ears is looking at me with greenish-yellow eyes that are only a few shades lighter than when she's human.

Her legs look much longer than my own, but by her sitting, she doesn't look that much bigger than I am. Damn near the same size in body but she has height. My head shakes as I look at her.

" _ Sorry. You probably don't know much about Shifters, do you? We can communicate telepathically when in our animal forms, able to project our voices into one or multiple people's heads. Maii would be able to do it as well if he ever decides to talk _ ."

She looks over at him as she says it, but he just lowers his upper body down, his rear end rising high into the air as he stretches. Guess that's answered. I try talking to her in my head, but there's no response. Dammit.

They may be able to talk to others, but that doesn't mean they can hear mine. Of course not. That would just make things too easy. Time for some charades. Easy enough to do with Avina and the Vampire, shouldn't be too difficult with other animals, right?

I look around the room then back at Maii and Kerry, she picks up on my question of what they're doing here.

" _ We were told that we've been assigned to stay with you, then called for shortly after. Your Maker told us to stay with you when he left. Since you and Maii were already in animal form, I shifted as well. I hope you don't mind. _ "

She starts to sound scared, so I shake my head, telling her I don't mind. Since it's just the two of them and I need more answers than I know how to act for, I shift back. Bringing my legs up and resting my chin on my knees.

"It's alright Kerry, I just wasn't expecting it is all. How long have I been asleep?"

She stretches before she shifts as well, sitting with her legs crossed Indian style. Clothes and even nipple clamps gone. Most of the Shifters I've seen so far seem to be more comfortable nude than most humans.

Unless someone is caught gawking, then it makes it awkward, but the only ones doing that are the patrons and some of the Vampires. Even the newer submissives don't look at each other like that. I've seen a few that look very traumatized and shell-shocked, they're always with one or two of the other slaves.

Kerry is one of the newer ones I think, don't want to ask though. You can pretty much count on the patrons not being exactly gentle, the opposite actually, from some of the 'toys' I've seen. So what was done to her isn't new or out of the ordinary for them.

If she's from the street, it probably wasn't the first time something like that has happened. Even the almost being bled dry part. It's a very hard life, but it's supposed to be  _ better  _ here. Safer. Obviously not. Well, it will be when I'm around and able to do something about it.

"You've slept all night, it's morning now if my internal clock is right."

That's pretty much what mine’s saying as well, I just wanted to be sure since I'd been so exhausted. Maii inches closer till he's next to me again then lays down once more. I leave him to it, I can only imagine what he's been through to jump like that at just a sneeze.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to sleep that long. I had intended a nap and then coming back to do more kitchen work. Something just..came up."

Looking over her face and neck, I see she still bears the collar. Didn't see it amongst her fur. The bruises have faded drastically. Good. Good food and sleep will do wonders, no matter how supernatural you are. That's just a fact of life, or unlife, whichever.

"The Mistress had said the Vampire had been dealt with, do you know what happened?"

She knows which one I mean, but still shakes her head.

"No one that I talked to before coming here had seen him since he was taken to her rooms."

From the story Avina had told me about the Vamp in her past, I think I might have a small idea, but since I'm not sure, I don't say anything. Would hate to get her hopes up just to see them smashed if he happened to walk back in.

"Thank you, for what you did. You didn't have to do that. From what he was saying during... I knew he was going to come back for me at some point. I didn't mean to act as I did, I was just caught off..."

My touching her knee has her looking back to me from wandering the room, my head shaking hard.

"Never apologize for being frightened of one who has hurt you so deeply. If you do, then I have to, and I refuse to apologize to the one who has hurt me."

I try to give her a smile, but don't quite make it. Her own hand reaches out to touch on the scars I'd been given just before I was converted. I'd forgotten all about them. Not even registering them when I'd been in the shower in human form.

"Did your Maker save you from the street? That's where the Mistress found me. I was able to avoid most of the pimps in my area by shifting, but seeing a serval in the city is not an everyday thing, it would just have brought more attention to myself. I was able to sleep a few times in smaller holes, but sleeping doesn't exactly put food in your belly. I was tired of being alone, and before one of the pimps could come for me, she was there."

The hero worship going around for that woman is just plain sickening if you ask me, but I wasn't one that had been brought in by her tender mercies.

"No. He's the one who gave them to me."

She looks surprised before she schools her face, Maii shifts position next to me. The smile that had been on her face fades as she looks over my markings.

"Shouldn't they have healed?"

"Not if they were given before I was changed."

Confusion fills her features. I tend to bring that out in people, I've noticed. She moves to kneel next to me, looking down my back, at the whip and flail scars. The raised flesh from other 'toys' marking my front and back.

My thighs tingle in memory of feeling the lash falling over and over because I would not do willingly what he wanted me to, whether it was disobeying an order or him trying to get me to enjoy pain. Since she had shared a part of herself with me, I feel obligated to do the same.

"Nicolaus snatched me away from my family, ordered his Werewolf to kill my sister, then tortured me for days while he was in the process of making me like him. I didn't even know any of this, any of you, were real before him. It was all fantasy that was played out in chat rooms on websites. I had never been beaten like that before him, never raped, never treated as if I were less than human."

My voice is hollow as I look out with unseeing eyes. Arms wrap around my legs with my chin still resting on my knees. Can feel my hair falling around me in thick strands. She pulls back from running her fingertips across one of the more prominent flesh bundles low on my back.

"I have always known and thought Vampires were rough with others not like them, but I thought they converted each other under more...persuasive means."

My scoff comes from the very depths of me. She keeps going though.

"That does explain better your actions whenever you were running around that first couple of days. We had thought it was you just making things difficult for the wolf, getting him in trouble with your Sire."

I don't bother reacting since I know what she's leading in to.

"But yesterday in the kitchen... You acted friendly towards him, he was gentle with you, a totally different type of person than what you describe."

Nodding, I close my eyes.

"Amazing, isn't it? At first, I thought it was just from coming here, but I've been wondering recently if it was my spending so much time in cat form. He was changing. Demanding I be right at his side, per usual, but I wasn't getting beaten. Even after that first time of running out and everyone seen me carried back, he didn't beat me. I was injured from his capturing me, but he made sure they healed with no fur in them."

I sigh and shrug, confusion heavy in my head.

"The last few days, he's been showing me one face while really wearing a different one. He'd been so nice, so gentle, and even kind. He would be annoyed when Anthony and I would fight, but he wouldn't punish me for doing it. This whole time he was lulling me, enticing me, drawing me away from the safety of being in cat form."

My face hardens as my nails dig harshly into my arms.

"You two were called to me because he didn't want to have to deal with me. Not after my finding out he's been sending people to kill my sister, which his dog had failed to do the first time. I now remember him telling me when he had first made an exchange with me, that he would have Anthony hunt her down, bring her to where we were, and that she would be my first kill when I changed."

Tears escape my eyes, frustration at myself tears. The shame of not seeing things earlier. Feeling fur at my feet, I look down. Maii had curled himself around me, head resting on my foot, looking out at me through his white mask with reddish-brown eyes.

A small smile crosses my lips, my heart lifting.

"Joke has always been on him though. He said a while ago that people keep underestimating me, and yet here he is underestimating my sister. She foiled his first attempt on her life, surviving his dog, then another when he'd sent a different wolf after her, and yet again last night, when I felt her kill the Vampire that attacked her."

Kerry moves so she's in front of me once more, sitting in the usual slave position while looking at me with wide eyes. Even Maii lifts his head and looks as well. I frown.

"What?"

"You know with your sister surviving the attack, she's more than likely a Werewolf now herself."

Hadn't really thought about that actually, would explain a lot though. Managing to tussle with a Vampire for one and not be killed instantly.

I give her a small nod, still not understanding their reaction. She looks to Maii, telling him to go by the door, and if he hears anyone coming, to let her know. He gives a sharp nod and hops down.

Lifting my head, I watch him, then turn to her with my own confusion before she takes my hands in hers as she scoots closer. Her face showing worry yet excitement as well.

"There have been rumors flying around the community lately, especially among the wolves and undead. Even your Maker's Werewolf has to have heard some of them. There's been talk of big changes going to happen."

I nod, showing her that I'm following along, but still not understanding where she's going with this. Her warm hands feel good against my cold ones.

"The wolves have been talking about a new wolf, some say pale while others whisper Silver. Some even claim to have seen or heard this new wolf. Each species has its own legends and tales that we hear of when we're young and in school or by our families."

She stumbles on that part but keeps going after a brief pause.

"One of the bigger ones we learn about with the wolves and most other canine breeds as well is the Silver Wolf. A very rare color in the communities, the last one lived many, many years ago. At least a hundred years I think, and it was overseas. So talk of one here is a big deal."

I start fidgeting, not really liking where she's going with all this as hard knot starts to form in my gut.

"You see, the Silver Wolf is said to be very special, magical. Even powerful in some tales, holding sway over all canines and said to have the magics of all the Clans combined. There's a lot of fear around it, but also a lot of reverence. It's said that no wolf or any supernatural of canine blood will harm them."

Yeah, that sounds great and all, but if she's thinking my sister is this wolf, she's sadly mistaken.

"Don't you see? When you account for the timing of all this, as well as you being here to see that painting? Your sister becoming a Were _ wolf _ just as talk is rising about prophecies of change? Your Maker’s inability to have her killed even though you know of at least two attempts?"

She finally stops after at least a whole minute of my head shaking.

"No. You're wrong. You said that no one of canine blood would harm them. I felt her being raped by a wolf. If she were this wolf everyone is talking about, then that wouldn't have happened."

Kerry nods for a moment, then speaks up to counter.

"Unless they were a rogue. Rogues don't follow any traditions or rules and tend to be overall bad people. Weres and Shifters have their share, animals go wrong just like people do."

Still don't believe her, and by the look on her face, there's no point in trying to argue the point anymore. She huffs out a breath.

"I'll ask Orion, he'll know more than I. He's still a part of his Clan, where I'm not."

She sounds a little sad about that but doesn't let it show for more than a moment.

"Orion?"

Kerry nods, her loose platinum hair moving around her, at least waist length and slightly curled at the ends. On seeing my raised brow to continue, she finally answers.

"You know him, you've talked to him. I heard he's even offered his protection to you. The lion Shifter."

Oh. So he does have a name. Much better than 'Freakishly Tall Man with Boomy Voice'. My look of comprehension seems to satisfy her. Her thin frame is fairly bouncing on the bed next to me. Glad she's excited, but I'll hold judgment.

"Won't talking to him be dangerous though? If my sister does happen to be this mythical beast you think she is, her life could be in even more danger if the wrong person finds out."

And I'm sorry, I know my sister is amazing an all in her own right, but she's far from magical. Even she would laugh at anyone thinking so, then she'd smack 'em. The whole 'Gibbs Slap', right to the back of the head. I feel a smile form at that.

Think she misreads it though, as she moves to grab items from on top of the pillows. Her 'uniform' of loincloth, nipple clamps, and a binding for her hair. Another cloth next to it must be Maii's. He's also still wearing his collar. Spandex?

"No, he can be trusted. The whole reason he's here is to keep his people out of any trouble they might get into. The different Shifter species don't tend to intermingle unless something important comes up, but he'll do what he can if someone asks him for help."

Interesting. Was hoping he was a good guy. I watch her as she equips herself, the clamps look like they really hurt. Then again, I'm not one for pain, she might be. Hell, they all might be.

Looking around, I sigh. Can at least try asking for something to wear.

"Kerry? Granted I didn't mind too much about the loincloth and apron yesterday, but I would like something more substantial to wear today. Do you know where I can get something? After everything I learned last night, I really want some clothes."

I plead with her, both in voice and eyes. Turns out I don't have to do too much, her looking at my back once more. She gives a nod.

"After knowing that you aren't here as a slave, many of us were wondering why you were wearing what you were. You don't act like the others, either. The Mistress does what she can, but just like any leader, she has to keep up appearances otherwise she'll lose control. I will go out and find you something, but Maii has to stay with you. One of us has to be with you at all times, preferably both of us. The Lady seems to have taken a liking to you since she has let you get away with a lot."

Shoulders rise and fall, but I thank her for looking for me. Again, I get the typical surprise, think I'm just going to start ignoring it. Doesn't seem to change no matter what I do.

"After I'm in clothes, we'll go to the kitchen and make more food. There’s more recipes I have to write down, too. How did things go before you came up?"

"They were good. A bit weird at first, but it all smoothed out."

Nodding, I show her my gratitude, then she slips out to find me something to wear. While she's gone, I take a quick shower, really wanting to be gone if Nicolaus shows up. Or his dog.

I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from attacking him at first sight. Either of them really, but I think Anthony will be easier to take down, especially if Nicolaus isn't around to pull me off of him.

Exiting the bathroom in a towel, Maii is in his human skin by the door on his knees with his head down.

"Maii? You don't have to sit like that if it's just me around, it has to get uncomfortable."

He looks up and smiles at me, but stays put. I sigh and leave it be. Pacing around the room, I wait for Kerry to return, really hoping she hasn't gotten stopped by anyone.


	53. Chapter 53

**Faline**

  
  


My shower was maybe five minutes long, counting that, it takes her fifteen minutes to return. By then I'm ready to rip my hair out. She knocks and when the door is opened she's on her knees holding up the folded articles.

I get her to stand and pull her in, her face shows nervous for a minute, then calms. Geez, you'd think I’d ravaged somebody or something. Oh, wait, I am known to do that. No one innocent though, first time with the submissive Avina doesn't count.

I pull the bundle to me and bury my face in them first. Laundry soap and leather meet my nose, strong this close, but I don't care. It's clothing! I should probably see just what it is before I get excited. Would really suck to be all excited and it turns out to be something I wouldn't wear in a million years.

"Sorry I took so long, I wasn't sure where to go to get them, so I went to the Mistress. She rolled her eyes, but gave me those to give to you."

Pulling back, I look at her in surprise. Great. No telling what they are. Meanwhile, I'm becoming more and more in debt to that woman. Pretty sure that's why she keeps helping. Standing more upright, I really look at them.

Setting the bundle on the bed, it turns out that it's a few different outfits. Two of them being silk and gauzy lingerie sets, one black and the other white. Yeah...no thanks. The third one isn't much better, but it more qualifies as 'clothing' than the other items.

At first, I think it's a two-piece, but nope, one whole piece of black leather. Of course. I exhale over the look of it, then turn for the bathroom, motioning Kerry to follow me. Not so much for privacy as much as I need a mirror.

Handing the outfit to her for a second, I go back out and grab the black pair of undies that I have to detach from garters. Back in the bathroom, I slip them on first. Easy enough. Now for the painful part.

Strapless black corset with a zipper up the front and crisscrossing straps on the sides from under the breasts to the hip. A short, pleated black leather skirt is the bottom of it, the only color on the whole thing is the eyelets and zipper that glare silver.

I've always been thin and on the small side, the Mistress is both taller and a different shape, yet this damn thing looks like it was made specifically for my size, pushing my smaller bust up till they look bigger than what they actually are. The snug fit keeps them in place as the zipper goes up, the whole thing tightening around me. Even with it being what it is, it feels amazing to be enclosed in clothing again, the pressure from it damn near comforting.

I'm sure expressions are all over the place on my face, but I can't help it. The short skirt goes just low enough to cover my butt cheeks. No bending over for me. My sister would kill me if she ever saw me in this.

Somewhere, Kerry had found a brush and has been going after my hair while I shimmy into the leather. Once all situated, I look into the mirror and am pleasantly surprised; I look pretty awesome.

Snug from breast to waist and flaring out at the skirt, the ties going down my sides are revealing, but not showing anything important. My scars are showing, but I'm not going to worry about it. Now I know what Kie meant by them being badges.

It shows that I survived, that I made it through something difficult. Becoming a Vampire smooths the skin, takes away most blemishes, and makes hair thicker and more lush. Shows just how bad I'd been scarred to still have them after my conversion.

Granted they have faded and thinned, but they're still there and always will be, more than likely. My hair has gotten longer and thickened, it used to be thin and just below my shoulders, now it's just above the middle of my back and thick. Not as thick as my sister’s or my mom’s was, but much more than what it had originally been. Eyebrows are also finely arched and thin, no more plucking needed.

Right now Kerry is finishing the fight against the snarls and knots. Once all brushed out, can tell my blond has gone a little more yellow, the color leading into an orange then red at the tips. Originally it had been blondish-red, so what it's doing now is totally new. Looks nifty I guess, having the color of fiery flame.

Kerry pets down the length of it while looking into the mirror at me, admiration on her face. It doesn't belong there. There's nothing to admire here. At my scowl, she shows me a length of cord and I nod. Pulling it back, she ties the strange hair up for me.

Giving me black leather when I'll be working in a kitchen is just dumb, but whatever. My gold eyes blaze back at me as I build myself back up from my collapse last night. Stiffening my spine, I pull on all my courage and wrap my humor around me like a cloak.

"Alright, time to stop hiding and take on the day. Grab the bull by the horns and make it my bitch. I know you and Maii are supposed to keep me out of trouble, but if anyone starts it with me, I'm not going to back down."

I warn her now, because I know it's bound to happen. Always seems to. Motioning her to follow me, we go back out to the bedroom so I can include the boy in the conversation, even though I'm sure he can hear me anyway.

"I want you both to back off if anyone does try to start anything, I don't want you hurt. If things do start going south, I want one of you to get the Mistress and the other go get, what's his name? Orion? Don't go for Nicolaus. If I see him or Anthony, it will just make things worse. Alright?"

Looking at each in turn, Maii nods readily, Kerry, on the other hand, looks like she has reservations, but at my steady look, she inclines her head as well. Go figure when I need them to be submissive is when they find backbone. Before I can go to the door, she stops me.

"The Mistress requests that you use me to feed before we go down since Avina isn't here."

Her voice shakes a little, but there's no fear on her face. Having not taken much from the girl last night, I do need to feed if I want to be able to make it throughout the day with relatively no issues. At my nod, she tilts her head.

Stepping up to her, I take my fill, seal the holes, and step back. Taking what I need, but not pulling so much from her to make her dizzy. Her eyes had closed tight when I approached, but when I pull back, she's looking at me.

"I take it you were expecting me to be an ass?"

She lowers her head, but I shrug and head out the door. She shouldn't be donating anyway, not with what happened to her yesterday, but her blood does have a bit more zing to it than Avina's. More heat.

"Don't worry about it."

Kerry keeps her head down the whole way to the kitchen, Maii at my side being his coltish self. I try getting him to talk, but he just smiles at me each time. We get a few looks from some of the patrons we walk by, but no one bothers us.

Either word has gotten around, or since I'm actually dressed and actually look like a Vamp, they don't approach. Either is fine with me. The route is the same, I think, that Avina had taken yesterday, still as confusing though.

"How long do you have to be here before you stop getting lost?"

I ask as soon as we walk into the warm kitchen, drawing the attention of the others already working, getting a few small smiles and even a shy wave. The wave comes from the guy I recognize from yesterday as the one who had helped me with the chair.

Inclining my head to each one with a smile, I get to the counter that I've pretty much claimed. There's a clean apron on it waiting for me. Nifty. Pulling it on and tying it as I walk over and look at the painting, I draw power from it to get through another day.

"I will see you again, sister-mine."

I whisper it, but I'm sure at least half the room hears me anyway. The stools have been moved, so I pull them back over, setting one to either side of the island. Looking at Maii as I point to one, he starts to drop when I narrow my eyes at him.

He grins and hops onto it, still a little unsure, I give him a smile in return. Cheeky little bugger. The other counter that I'd pulled over has also been moved, so I pull it back as well. Have to move the one stool, but I eventually get everything situated and functional.

Kerry had been standing off to one side with her head still pointing down. Going over to her, I raise her chin and look at her, telling her that she's fine, that she did nothing wrong, and that I don't blame her for her suspicion after what happened yesterday. She gives a small smile, then I hand her an apron and her face really shines. Since it's still early, breakfast foods it is. When we get started, even the rest of the kitchen crew looks eager and ready to conquer.

After looking for a few minutes reveals no waffle irons, I start making a list. Mistress had said to do so, so I'm going to take advantage of it. After writing that down, I get down to writing a few recipes I know for different ones and types to really make getting them worth it.

While I'm doing that, the others gather eggs, powdered sugar, and the pancake mix that they have, like, a dozen boxes of. Getting into the big freezer again for the sausage patties I'd seen last time I was in there, several boxes that weigh at least fifteen pounds, I grab all of them.

Lots of growing boys around here. Hell, even the women could use a few more pounds. Think I need to have a talk with this 'Mistress' and give her a few pointers on her own people. Just because you save a bunch of people and give them a home, doesn't mean that you stop there. Jeez.

Once we really get into the swing of things, I start getting weird feelings in the areas where my sister had been given wounds last night, like they keep getting torn open and scrubbed. I try not to let on that anything is bothering me, but my muscles will still start tweaking at odd moments. After having almost dropped a grease-filled frying pan when my inner arm had a spasm, Kerry and I rearrange how we're doing things. She gets to cook the meat while I flip hotcakes and make cheese and veggie omelets.

To my delight, once the smells start flowing, more and more people start coming in. Who knew Shifters would have some serious sweet-teeth, never seen anyone go so crazy for syrup. When writing down things the Lady will have to restock or get, I put down some different culinary recipe books.

Mexican, Italian, Greek... I don't write down any oriental ones, those tend not to be in English or call for ingredients that I have no clue what they are. I do however write down all the ones I do know, like stirfrys, rice dishes, and orange chicken.

Oh my God. Orange chicken. I almost want to start wailing right there. Beef and mushroom. Beef and broccoli. Crab Rangoon. I think I do end up making some sounds from the looks I'm getting. Going on to tell Kerry and Maii of all the dishes I can no longer have, they give sad faces, even though I doubt either know what the heck I'm talking about.

My over-exaggerated pouts and disparaging expressions even get a few chuckles from the random Vampires that lean against the walls. I notice none get too close and just have to smirk. Watch out, crazy undead chick in the kitchen!

Sharing that thought with Maii and Kerry gets them giggling, making me feel much better than I had this morning. I draw in as many of the other submissives as I can to include them in the laughter and camaraderie, it's easier to look out for each other when you get along. That's the running theory anyway.

Once breakfast food is all gone, we start preparing for a lunch menu, getting everything to make gyros. You know, cooking all this stuff is really just a torture I seem to be doing to myself. I do get pleasure from seeing everyone else's faces though.

"Maii if you aren't careful you're going to explode."

Little shit has eaten four sausage patties, two omelets, and I don't even know for sure how many pancakes. He just pats his belly and smiles. Granted I have him running around getting things for me, but still, that's one hell of a metabolism. Have a feeling that he and even some of the other younger looking ones will end up shooting up in height thanks to all the actual food they're eating now.

While I work on gathering the lamb from the freezer, Kerry needs a pee break, and Maii is off looking for more tomatoes. I find the meat, but I'm gonna have to slice it up and season it a bit. Wonder if the Lady of the house would get one of those meat slicer thingies. Hmm.

They're also in boxes and lifting them is no problem, but things were a little awkward and off-balance in one of them. Combine that with a slippery floor and bare feet and disaster is bound to happen.

Making one of those high pitched girly squeaks, I slide right to the doorway where I collide with a very large chest. The boxes are grabbed, but I fall onto my rear. Of course, another squeak comes out as my barely covered ass lands on the icy floor.

I don't even pay attention to the one I'd run into as I try jumping up to find my balance, overcompensating leading to falling on my knees. I give up. I'm upright at least. Swinging my hair back over my shoulder as I look up at the one I bounced off of, I have to keep looking up.

Dammit.

"You know, there is such a thing as being too damn tall, and you might as well be a damn pole with how hard you are."

Wasn't till after that comes out of my mouth that I start choking, putting a hand over my eyes. The humiliation is never going to end. Damn lion is always causing trouble.

"You should try break-dancing on ice more often, it's quite amusing. You even give cute little sound effects."

I glare up at him, but his face is too adorable.

"Shut up and help me up. I don't want to find out if I can stick to the ground like I can the counter."

He raises a thick black brow, mocking smile on his face, but lowers a hand for me to grab. Unlike other massive people, he doesn't pull like we're playing tug of war. So I luckily don't go flying out.

"Why do you always seem to be around when I'm in some kind of mess?"

"Why are you always getting into messes?"

"Uhh, touche."

He chuckles, massive timbre vibrating my eardrums as I'm carefully lifted and allowed to step out. Lifting my legs while facing the wall to brush the ice and water off my legs and rear, think I bruised my cheeks. I scowl up at him again as I rub at it.

"You made me bruise my ass. Literally."

"You ran into me."

His smirk is gonna get him smacked if he's not careful. Even if I have to climb him to do it.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be so hard."

Oh. My. God.

I just can't stop. I slap my hand over my mouth and groan. Stomping away has me slipping on the wood floor and about to go down again when he catches me.

"You're a bad luck charm. Shoo."

He bursts out laughing as he rights me, my arms crossing while his merriment vibrates my bones. Maii is off to the side with his mouth covered as well as he tries to keep from showing his laughter. My eyes narrow at him and he runs off. Doesn't go too far though as he returns with a dry rag for my feet.

"Thank you Maii, nice to know  _ someone  _ around here has manners."

I look at Orion pointedly who just shrugs, wide smile on his face.

"Hey, I saved the meat. That's what's important."

"Of course it is. Damn giant freakin' animals."

I mutter what I say, but he just chuckles some more.

"You sure you're not a hyena? Bred from an ogre?"

His brows raise so high that from my angle they almost look like they're floating. I grin as I dry my feet.

"You sure you're not a Pooka with a death wish?"

"Dunno, what's a Pooka?"

It sounds familiar, but for the life of me, I can't place it. Hooking the rag on the ties of my apron, I gather up the boxes of lamb.

"It's a Celtic Fae, said to be bringers of good or bad fortune. Supposedly they're shape-shifters, one of their forms is that of a cat."

Oh. Nifty. He grabs half the boxes, ignoring my scowl and takes them to the counter. Damn long ass legs.

"Just how big are you in cat form anyway? 'Cause it might be considered a dire animal or something. Is it possible for Shifters to descend from ancient cats like the sabertooth?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

I shrug, put my boxes down, and work on opening them.

"Not like I have much else to do. Might as well learn what I can about all this, right? The whole knowledge is power thing. Always been a firm believer in it."

While thinking about it, I write down on the list that I've started for the Lady, that a couple of meat slicers would be very helpful. People like meat on their partners right? The whole 'more cushion for the pushin' montage?

If you ask me I'd think it would draw more clientele if what they're paying for was healthier looking. Helps the  _ employees _ feel better as well. Not to mention if blood does the whole thing that semen does when it comes to taste; more fruit making things sweeter an all. I wouldn’t know myself, just all sorts of ick in my book.

Where's a non-bitchy female Vamp when I need one? 


	54. Chapter 54

**Faline**

  
  


Orion's been nodding while watching what I'm doing, he finally answers when I look back up at him.

"It is possible I could be called a dire, sure. As I'm sure there are ancient cat breeds somewhere, probably very rare though as species are extinct."

Makes sense. Oh yeah, he's a cat, right?

"Do you know what kind of feline I am?"

"Are you assuming that since I'm a cat that I know every type of cat?"

Well damn, don't have to be so obnoxious. Shrugging I turn away, looking for Kerry, she can't still be pissing. Looking to Maii for a possible answer, he just lifts his hands and shoulders.

"If you're looking for Kerry, she was requested by a patron. Before going to them she found me and asked a favor; if I could come to the kitchen till she can return. Wanna explain to me why I'm needed here?"

I snort. His attitude is really starting to bug me.

"You're not needed here as you can see, so you can leave whenever you like. You'll just get in my way anyway."

My problems usually revolve around Vampires or Weres, but now it seems I can add obnoxious Shifters to that list as well. I wave my hands at him, motioning for him to go. A box is opened with more force than needed, pulling out the meat to start thawing.

The way they're packaged, not sure if they'll be thawed by the time I need them or not. Another submissive in the area gets called over and told to pull out the pork rib racks so they can start thawing now and may be ready by dinner.

Wait.

"Kerry wasn't called to that one Vamp again was she?"

He just shrugs. I start feeling mean and extremely annoyed.

"Don't know much, do you?"

"Mean little thing aren't you?"

My time to shrug.

"With the shit I've had to go through, be glad I'm civil at all. Or even cognizant for that matter."

Was originally glaring at him, but my eyes go to the painting. His gaze follows mine before his black eyes narrow.

"Kerry had mentioned there was something that needed to be talked about, but couldn't go into much detail at the time."

I start waving the knife in my hand around as if motioning to everything around me, my gaze taking in everyone in the room. No Vamps or other animals aside from me, him and Maii. Ones in here now are all human.

"Oh, I dunno, the fact that I'm not supposed to be here? That she thinks my sister is some mythical wolf thing? That I found out last night that my rapist and captor has been sending people after said sister to kill her? That I've been blind and stupid and didn't see what was in front of me? Could be any number of things."

I say it all flippantly, watching his face the whole time. Kerry said he can be trusted, guess we'll see. His face has steadily been hardening since I said I'm not supposed to be here.

Orion's eyes hold confusion when I mention my sister and wolf then go to anger as I finish. His face goes to Maii who just nods with a sad expression.

"Okay, rewind, and start again. What do you mean you're not supposed to be here?"

"I was taken and held against my will, turned Vampire, then woke up here after trying to kill those who hold me."

His face is grim as he nods, almost as if he’d figured I'd say that.

"And the mythical wolf thing?"

That one I shrug about, still a little confused myself. Which I'm sure shows on my face.

"She was trying to tune me and my sister's recent life events to some old stories and prophecy or another about a Silver Wolf and change and whatnot. Told her it isn't possible since she said this mythic wolf wouldn't be harmed by other wolves - I was in her mind as she was being abused by one."

My eyes had wandered, and when they come back to him, surprise is on his face, as well as excitement. Oh God, please tell me I didn't just put her in more danger. I can feel my face harden as I look at him, wariness there as well.

"Kerry said you can be trusted. I've already gone through two attempts on my sister's life, and have a feeling more will come before Nicolaus is done. Whether she is a damn Silver Wolf or not, she doesn't deserve more pigs going after her."

"Agreed. Every clan has stories of the Silver Wolf. More fantasy than anything, but I have been hearing a lot of rumors flying around lately that one has been seen. Some even saying they heard it as it cried out in pain. That they felt the wolf's agony and pain of a lost one..."

His eyes widen as he looks at me again. I'm confused. Orion looks to Maii who looks just as confused as I do. Black eyes flash to a bronze color before going back to obsidian when they land on me again.

"I take it Nicolaus is the cause of all this, isn't he? I heard he was wanted, as well as his pet wolf. Both of them a danger to the secrecy that protects us all."

"Then if people know where they are, why has nothing been done?"

My temper had been getting riled already, so I turn away and stare at the fridge before I lash out.

"Same reason many things are so messed up. Politics. That's why so many are excited about the rumor and the coming of change, and why others are in an uproar to find, control, and harness this wolf's power for their own, wanting to effect change in their own way."

I look over my shoulder and glare at him, feeling even more ridiculous in this damn outfit.

"You're all insane, and my sister would say the same. Your system sounds even more fucked than the humans'. Neither she nor I have anything to do with any damn political move for power."

"You sure about that?"

Turning, I look at him in disdain as I motion to myself with annoyed anger.

"Do I look like I have anything to do with anything political?"

"Actually, yes."

I scoff and look at him as if he's crazy.

"I've heard talk of a Vampire prophecy as well, it's more closely guarded so not many know or have heard about it. The younger Vamps know nothing of it, but the older ones do. I'd rather not say anything until I know more though, so I'll get more information and get back to you. Watch yourself even more girl, if you are the one it talks about, you're in even more danger than you know."

Oh, lovely. Because I don't have enough to deal with. Throwing my hands up in exasperation, I walk away and ignore him. Not only do I have to worry about what Nicolaus is sending against my sister, but also have to watch over my ass even moreso from undead idiots. Not just the one who holds me, but  _ all _ of them.

By the time I turn back around, Orion is gone. Good riddance. With my desire to cook anything now non-existent, I wander around the kitchen. Kerry had come back at some point but stayed over by the counter with Maii who keeps watch over me.

I don't know what's wrong, my whole body is antsy while emotions keep spiking randomly. Quickly going back to the counter, I talk to Kerry about changing the original plan for lunch from gyros to chicken salads.

She looks a little confused, so I describe them while writing out how to do it. The chicken will be easy since there's already thirty-some pounds of breast meat in one of the fridges. Also tell her about the rib stacks that are thawing and that we need to get more meat from the freezer and put into the fridges so we don't have to deal with last-minute thawing.

Kerry listens to everything intently. She'd tried to apologize when I'd come back over, but I told her it wasn't important; we all have things we have to do. I plan on helping as much as I can, but if things get worse with these constant mood shifts, I need to go elsewhere before I hurt someone.

With no grill, the chicken gets cooked stovetop with a little bit of oven time. Even cut to smaller pieces, thirty pounds of chicken goes pretty fast as people come in, eat, then leave. The animals eating much more than the humans.

Towards the end of the lunch serving is when things start going to hell. A small tunnel opens up between me and another as I feel their extreme negative emotions. Anger and rage get heightened. Frustration. Helplessness. Confusion.

Between the waves flooding me, I gasp at Maii to take me to the solarium, not wanting to go back to that damn room. Leaving Kerry with the instructions on what to do with me not there, the boy and I run to the sunroom. Don't care if there's sunlight streaming in there, I need to shift and get away from everyone. Luckily he knows how to get there since I have no damn clue.

Almost dropping to my knees and screaming at one point, we get stared at as we run past. I see the door coming up to the room, and it'd better not be locked. Hitting it full bore, I rip it open.

Once inside I fall to my knees again, my mind whirling in fear and anger, ripping the apron off me as I shift at the same time. A sense behind me lets me know that the boy shifts just as I do. Kicking off the stupid leather dress then taking off into the darkened interior, I find out the hard way that some areas do have sunlight coming through. My whole body shudders in pain from running through it, wisps of smoke rising from me even after I'm past it.

Having the sense to dive into one of the pools before the burning gets worse, the scent of burning fur dies just as I hit the water. The smallish coyote stays near the edge of the water, looking at me through that white mask of his. For some reason, it reminds me of a sugar skull. The whirling of emotions calms enough for me to know they're coming from Kierra, not originating from me.

I don't know what happened, and the thoughts I'd been getting had made no sense; it was as if she were running away from herself. For the next hour, I get flashes of images and emotions that burst through me out of nowhere.

At one point I know she gets hit by a car, my breath shuddered as I felt it with her. The whole left side of me feeling broken as my right gets road shredded. Breathing became hard, but she still got up and ran away.

I learn to stay out of the trees since I've fallen from two of them now, equilibrium shot all to hell as I see through my eyes and hers at the same time. One moment I'll be fine, then I start feeling frantic for no reason, an overwhelming need to get away from someone, yet that 'someone' seems to change constantly.

Lunging at the small coyote at my side as I get images of my sister fighting off a pack of dogs, I'm able to fight it down before I injure him. I'm not very tall in this form, around two feet at my shoulder, whereas coyote Maii is at most a few inches shorter. He's small but quick, able to stay near me and dart away when I start lashing out randomly, for which I'm very thankful for.

I hope he knows I'm not doing it purposefully. The deep and creepy feline vocals that come from me are enough to send anyone running. Really need to read up on this breed as soon as I get a chance, they're just too weird.

One of my small reprieves finds me resting under a tree, panting from my constant running when my heart randomly starts to pound. The young coyote bobs and weaves a few feet from me, side starting to throb again at the feel of her broken ribs.

Having not healed from the Vamp attack last night and then getting hit by the car a couple of hours ago, I'll be very shocked if she heals correctly, the feeling of the floating pieces is really worrying. Catching my breath, I shake my head hard.

I love my sister, but I can't be going through her crazy with her when I have to be aware of my own self and surroundings. As is proved when a large cat comes barreling out of the brush and knocks into the small canine. Tawny fur flashes as Maii yelps.


	55. Chapter 55

**Faline**

Snarling viciously, I attack the mountain lion. Swiping at his face as I work my way between it and the cowering youngster. Black ears pull back hard as lips raise in yowls and snarls, baring small canines that will do just as much damage as his larger ones.

The cougar backpedals a few feet as I catch claws on his muzzle, ripping through the shorter fur to the skin and slicing it open. I want to keep engaging,  _ so  _ bad, but I stay in front of Maii. My body arches as growls are heard, fur standing on end.

Nicolaus does the growl-roar sounding thing, his orange eyes angry as he looks between me to the boy behind me. His ears go back as he growls at the coyote near constantly. You know that clip of the house cat who is growling while moving its mouth so it sounds like it's saying 'no no no'? That's pretty much what I'm doing, yet with my cat's pitch, it sounds freaky as hell.

Hissing and swiping at him to warn him to back off, Maii is on his back, exposing his belly, which is so not the position he needs to be in. With a back foot, I nudge him to get up and back away. Wide slit eyes watch him, but I draw their attention by darting forward and snarling. To my horror, another large cat shows itself.

A leopard comes from around the brush as if it owns the place. An actual leopard, not one who imitates one like I do, and I guess you could say they do own the place, since judging by smell, this is the Lady of the house.

Pale yellow with black rosettes and spots, dual-colored eyes look from one of us to the other, landing on Maii behind me. Making a grunt like sound, he hurries to her side, licking at her muzzle as if a cub to a parent. I think it's also a submission thing, but I've never seen or heard of it being done between a cat and canine before.

I look on curiously but keep Nicolaus in my view as he backs from the smaller cat. He has at least a hundred pounds on her, but he backs down. She must have some serious power that I haven't seen yet.

Looking back to Nicolaus and I, she raises her lips in a growl, then turns and walks away. The coyote looks back to me but she rumbles and he darts in front of her and walks. Really hope he isn't in trouble, he was just doing what he was told; to stay by me.

My golden eyes swing to the mountain lion as he takes a step towards me, ears returning to their pulled back state. When realizing who the leopard was, I'd sat down, but now I raise back up and make my way backward. I'm just about to slip into the underbrush when pictures start flashing through my head again, sending me off balance.

Unable to see with my own eyes, all I can make out is the landscape of a wooded area whirl by before a plunge into ice-cold water. The shock to my body is immense, but the need to get rid of scent is paramount, to get rid of the blood. Sides are heaving, but we plunge in several times before I get the sense of her swimming.

Able to finally pull myself from her head, I find myself in an even worse spot. Of all the times for that to have happened, it had to happen now when facing my biggest danger. Who, of course, just so happens to have a hold of me right now.

His teeth are wrapped around the nape of my neck as he stands over me, my snarls pick up, but are cut off as he clenches his jaws, his weight lowering onto my frame. Ever have a giant cat lay on you? They're fuckin' heavy.

Might not need to breathe, but air moving through is what produces sound. With his heavy ass on me, there's no drawing in air to make much noise. Best I'd be able to do is squeak, and I hate squeaking.

Rumbling growls vibrate from his body to mine as his totally covers and presses me firmly into the ground. I don’t know what he's doing, but I'm not thrilled, trying to fight against the instinct of going limp with that hold.

My moving around gets me nowhere and teeth pressed harder into the skin on my neck and between my shoulder blades. After a while, his teeth let go, but his weight still has me pushed down, so there's no going anywhere. Soon as I can though, I will so be out of here and gone.

A tongue bath starts up, to my utter annoyance. Don't even know how much time passes as I'm getting smothered and bathed, rubbed on, and marked. Nibbling bites are given to areas he can reach without letting me up.

Even though Vampires can't drink water, we're still able to produce saliva, and right now I'm covered in his. No food or other particles are taken in aside from hemoglobin, so bad breath consists of the smell of old or fresh blood. Right now, his is of fresh blood, and not human. More than likely his dogs.

Every now and then I go through more psychic trips, but it eventually stops. The last one of her finding a dark place to hide and rest, the feeling of safety calling her. Hopefully, she's back to normal after getting some sleep.

Meanwhile, I have to deal with lard-ass and his foulness. His motor-sounding purr reminds me of his humming. Maybe his hum while human is the equivalent of his cat purring? Possible, I guess.

Total darkness had descended at least two hours ago. If he keeps licking I swear I'll go bald. Wiggling every now and then till I actually get most of my upper body out from under him, I can finally draw in air to growl here and there.

I get punished with hard nips, but I think I prefer the nipping over the constant licking. Nicolaus seems to have developed an oral fixation or something. I'm able to pull one back leg free, but my other is caught.

I resort to kicking him in the face since during my wiggling I'd managed to get turned onto my side. Hissing as I pop his nose with some claws probably isn't the best idea since my belly is exposed, which he shows me after his sniffer gets blood drawn.

His face dips deep into the longer fur of my belly and thighs, long teeth extending over soft parts and puncturing through in some areas. I wince with each hole and tear created, but it doesn't keep me from trying to slash at his face. My foot catches in his ear at one point before he shakes me loose and growls.

I growl right back before I start panicking from his licking again, first high than working lower. Bringing my upper body up fast to grab ahold of his face, teeth slip off his muzzle to scrape across his facial scar hidden under the fur.

His scream-roar is loud within my ears as he rears back. While he does so, I get my legs under me and take off. I don't know where to run to, but I run. First one way then the other, trying to remember where the door is.

The quickest way to find out is to run in one direction till I reach the wall, then go from there. I know you're not supposed to, but like all ditsy women in movies, I look back. My sister would be so disappointed in me.

I don't catch sight of him, I do, however, trip over a damn tree root. Going head over tail right into a small creek-like setting. The resulting splash seems loud enough to wake the dead.

Looking around immediately, I see a tree further down that's close to the bank. I leap towards it and scale up fast. Do mountain lions climb trees? Climbing higher and higher while trying not to make a sound isn't easy.

To do so quietly, I have to do so slowly. Getting halfway up when the branches reach out to other trees, I take a quick look around and head towards the wider limbs, creeping and tangling with other thicker and even wider limbs. I’m not winning any bravery points right now, that's for sure. Hearing the cracking of foliage, I freeze. The only thing to move is my eyes as I look for the source.

Nicolaus comes through some of the plants below, nose in the air and tail tip twitching. I take the time to lower myself slowly. Calling squeaks start coming from him, and here I thought my noises were weird, at least I don't sound like a bird.

Nothing like a giant cat making cute sounding little squeaks. I know what it is though, and I know he's doing it to annoy me. It's the sound a mother cat uses to call her kittens.

My golden eyes narrow as I watch him. Moving when he moves, keeping on his tail from above till I'm able to find an overhanging branch. Freeze framing every couple of steps as I maneuver into position.

Just as he walks beneath me, I pounce, not making a sound till I land on his back. Legs bracing to either side, remembering his movements from the last time I tried this, my teeth grab hold of his scruff and sink in, quick and deep before I grab a different spot, his bucking body trying to get mine off. Claws dig deep into his sides as I hold on, frame straddling his.

His leaping is quite jarring, but I grimly hang on. Several more bites are given to and around his neck and scruff, have to bite deep through the thick fur and skin while his bony shoulder blades ram into my jaw multiple times. Almost chip a tooth on one I swear.

Just as my grip starts to loosen, I move to jump off so I'm not thrown, trying for the same way I did last time, but he's caught on, preventing me from doing so as he flails closer to the trees. My front feet slip and my claws detach just as he comes down from bucking upwards. Hitting against him hard as I lose my perch, I kick off with my back feet so I'm not too close when I fall.

I twist in the air to land on my feet, but the angle is still wrong and I end up on my side. Faster than lightning, he's on me, angrier than ever as he roars at me. Heavy paws swiping over my body.

He finally gets mad enough to actually hit me with one. The force of the blow sends me flying into a tree, my side hitting it hard. Exhaling harsh enough that my lungs protest, a small sound gets ripped from them.

Refusing to allow that to stop me, I make it to my feet and yowl at him as my front right leg collapses. Turning to run off, I'm not going very fast, so it's not like I'm winning any races, let alone eluding any pursuer. The large cougar comes up to my left side as I attempt to run with three legs. Actually isn't that hard, just awkward as you have to center yourself on one forepaw instead of two.

Picture doing a one-handed push-up, it's sorta like that, and in this case, it's one of those things where it's easier to run than it is to walk.

I growl and hiss at him to go away as blood streaks from his neck, back, and down his sides. His purring starts up and I turn to swipe at him. Not only does he pull away with plenty of time, but it sends me off balance to where I catch myself on my right foreleg.

It screams at me, ripping out another yowl. My ears pin back as I hop a few times, aiming towards a rocky outcropping, some of the lower rocks are low enough that I should be able to shimmy under them.

Just as I'm about to dive under, sharp pains go through my tail as it's grabbed, yanked, and pulled back. Right leg once again touches down to grip at the ground, my anger has me spinning around and going for his face again.

I catch his lip between my teeth, pulling my body in close to kick at his exposed throat. Nicolaus roars at me again. By this time you'd think he'd catch a hint, but this dude is more stubborn than anyone else I know.

Right leg tucked close to my chest, the other grips onto his neck while back legs awkwardly kick at him from below. Think I'm doing more damage to his lip though. Dropping his head down and twisting, my head ends up in his mouth.

Knowing the crushing power of feline jaws combined with Vampire, I let go instantly. My right shoulder and ankle still protest all movement while his blood coats my tongue, but it isn't very satisfying.

My legs stop their constant kicking, just thrusting out a few more times halfheartedly, having already lost my hold on his shoulder when he twisted. Cougar growls echo in my head as his long teeth are on either side of my face. With a steady clenching till I go limp, my anger tries to stay strong, but with the pain and exhaustion from my sister's craziness, I can't do much more. Large teeth stay where they are as he waits for me to go at him again. I really want to, but my body has had enough.

I let out a soft mewl, telling him I concede. For now. He doesn't let go right away, and when he does, it's very slowly. Could probably get a shot off to his eyes, but if I don't make contact quick and fast, I'm just in for more hurt. Already will be since it's not like I can get away with any amount of speed.

When Nicolaus does finally release me, I roll onto my belly and attempt to crawl under the rock that's jutting out just ahead. His growl doesn't stop me, but his moving and sitting in front of me does. Being face to face with his groin is so not an improvement.

Pushing to move away, a heavy paw lands on my back. The pressure from it throbs up my lame leg, bringing another yowl from me. He pulls it back, but still nudges me away from the safety of the rocks. 

Dammit.


	56. Chapter 56

**Faline**

  
  


I move maybe a few feet away before I drop back to my haunches, right foreleg held up high and close as I sit there and pant. Mouth open and tongue moving with my breathing. When it looks like he's about to nudge me again, my ears and lips draw back before I make that 'no' growl again.

His long tawny hide lays down within reach of me, orange eyes steady as they watch for any running movements. I don't think anything is broken, probably just dislocated, and trying to stretch it out only makes small squeaks slip me.

A sound catching my attention brings my eyes towards yet another cat that's heading full bore for me. What the hell? Is it Faline hunting season or something?

Just as it leaps for me, I duck down as far as I can. The fluffy beast goes over me with no problem, so I think that was its intention; just being a bitch. Which means it can only be one person. Looking over at her, my eyes narrow as my lips pull back.

Her going over me means she's closer to Nicolaus.

Good, take him with you somewhere and have kittens for all I care, just get away from me.

It's a shame something that looks so pretty belongs to that witch. The Vampire, Madaline, is a lynx, more than likely Canadian with as poofy as she looks. Grayish-brown coat with a spattering of spots. The telltale black tufts on the ears make them look more pointed than they actually are.

Same dark blue eyes and huge ass feet. No wonder she's so moody, she's got ogre feet. Either that or the nubby tail. She saunters up closer to the puma, who sat up when I went down. He doesn't look too thrilled. Glad I'm not the only one.

I give a snarl before moving away. Don't want to go too fast and show just how injured I am. She seems to be oblivious anyway as she struts up to Nicolaus purring. So I take the chance and start working my way towards heavier brush.

Chick really sucks at holding his attention, as he ends up in front of me again. Growling, I go around, only to get knocked over by a headbutt to my side. Sometimes, being small has serious disadvantages. Huffing, I stay put, trying not to mewl out from the motion jarring my leg.

Although the funny side of this is, Madaline isn't all that much bigger than I am. Not by too much, just an inch here or there, but still. I find it funny anyway. She again walks up to Nicolaus, stepping on my tail as she does so.

Alright bitch. Let's play.

I swing up as I did earlier on Nicolaus's face, and latch on to her rear end, chomping down on her stubby butt. Biting down hard and pulling, tail fluff is shredded and skinned from it.

I let go and leap away before she can try kicking at me as she screams out. Cat screams are seriously high pitched, oh my God. Landing relatively easy on three legs, I brace myself for an attack as she whirls around.

Her wee nub looks a little worse for wear as my stripping basically cleared it, ripping off the last couple inches that were just meat and no bone. The whole mouthful is still caught between my teeth as I glare back at her. My gold eyes blazing in sadistic laughter.

With my leaping back and her darting forward away from me, Madaline is now around ten feet away, Nicolaus off to the side between us as if he were a referee. Her blue eyes look black as she starts to come at me, a feline grin on my face as if I just caught a mouse.

Instead of jumping at me, she just runs straight for me, only getting within a couple of feet before a leopard jumps down out of nowhere. Startling me back a foot before falling to my rump, this woman has weird times of showing up.

The lynx stops dead just before running into the Mistress, eyes going wide as she skids. The leopard doesn't even have to growl, just look at the opposing feline with a twitching tail tip. One green eye and one ice blue are stunning on a furred, spotted face.

The Lady looks over at me, the tuft of tail still between my teeth, a gleam of amusement in her eyes while looking at me. I can just imagine her asking the same thing she had once before, about trouble always revolving around me.

Giving her my best kitty grin and mew, I spit out the foul-tasting fluff and flesh. She looks at it and coughs. Her dual-colored eyes then turn to Nicolaus who hasn't moved.

His tangerine eyes flash between laughter and exasperation. That seems to be going around. I look over to the butt-hurt lynx, and while keeping my eyes on hers, I bring my tail up and clean it. A hiss comes from her, but I just close my eyes as if I don't know what her problem is.

Don't think I'm fooling anyone, especially when the Mistress comes over to me and nips the end of my tail. A protesting meow rises, but her look at me shuts me up. Why does it feel like an adult is on the playground scolding two kids who were fighting?

I sniff and turn around, intending to go my own way, but two different growls have me turning and growling back. Dammit, I hurt, I just want to go elsewhere. The lynx has taken off, so I have two big cats looking at me.

Rotating my shoulder, I yowl out. Maybe one will catch a hint, but of course not. The Mistress just tosses her head in a direction and waits for me to move, while Nicolaus comes up behind me and nudges me forward.

I'm beginning to really dislike cats.

Rising to three legs, I start limping in the way she points. It takes a while, but we finally come up on the small clearing that has the door to exit. Only this is the opposite one I came in from, so its doorway leads to I know not where. Both of them go human, but I stubbornly stay cat, sitting down and giving both a disgruntled look. I know I'm acting like a petulant child, but I don't care.

Subtly I look from the Lady, dart my eyes toward Nicolaus, then back to her. Don't think he sees since he's turned at that point. She raises an eyebrow but inclines her head before cocking it to hide the motion.

Her thin body is toned and pale, small breasts and softly flaring hips help with the androgynous look. Short black hair with red streaks look a little mussed from her shift. Pulling a sheer green robe from the wall next to the door, she motions for a naked Nicolaus to pick me up.

I dearly want to protest, but she's letting me stay in feline form so I'm not nude with him. Granted I don't think there's anything she can do to make me shift, but I'd rather not find out. With the way others react to her, I wouldn't be surprised.

He kneels down and picks me up, amazingly careful of my right foreleg, considering he's the cause of it. The wounds I'd given him still bleed lightly down his back, a small almost healed scratch across his nose is all that's left to show of my efforts.

Catching me looking at it, he gives a lopsided grin. I look away, out towards where we're heading. These halls don't look familiar at all, many even have paintings in them.

I recall Avina having said that the Mistress went to art auctions and such. Guess you need a lot of wall space if you're going to live forever and have a fondness for art, huh? Most are canvas pieces, but some are sculpture and even pottery. Really makes you wonder to the ages of the Vamps when you get glimpses into their lives. 

We take lefts and rights, even up several flights of stairs. A whole wing of the house to herself? Well, I guess if you own the place, why not? A few slaves are seen here and there, and to my surprise, they aren't in the usual position outside of any of the rooms. They're either cleaning art pieces or going past us. I recognize them all from having come to the kitchen at least once.

I remember because each one is either extremely pretty and handsome or has some kind of striking feature. So I gather the Lady of the house likes to surround herself in beauty, that much is obvious by what I see in these areas. No one talks, but I do hear music playing from somewhere.

Finally, we come up to a set of heavy double doors that she opens. They open up into a large room that looks like it branches off into other rooms. This main one looks like a combination of a small library and an office.

Shelves line the walls going up so far, then it's all hanging artwork. The wooden structures are full of books, art pieces, and ancient-looking pottery. I now recall the small sculptures that I'd knocked down in a different library. Really hope I'm not expected to buy 'em now.

Nicolaus's fingers keep rubbing in my fur as he carts me around. Not like I can jump down though unless I want to hurt myself more. The Mistress walks up to a huge corner desk and pulls up a phone receiver, talking softly into it as she tells someone to come to her office.

While she does that, I look around some more. The Vamp holding me refuses to put me down anywhere. Not surprising, that. One doorway looks like it leads to a bathroom, also not surprising.

Another leads to a bedroom, can't tell about the third since the door is closed. The really amazing part is the wall behind the desk; the huge windows going at least ten feet high and just about the length of the wall.

The world behind them has me squirming in Nicolaus's arms. He grips me harder but that just causes me to squirm more and growl. Sighing, he crouches down and lets me go.

I head straight to the windows, rearing up on back feet to look out. The sky is black yet lit up with hundreds of stars. I haven't seen the sky since I was taken from my life. Not even sure how long ago that was.

There's a ledge, or windowsill, so I hop onto it and just stare out. I lose time as my nose is maybe half an inch away from the cold glass. The small lamp on the desk behind me sheds a soft light that reflects part of the room onto the window.

The sight aside, the sky is not one I recognize at all. I think I'm in the front of the house, but not sure. Sculptures and trees, grassland and gardens, dirt and paved trails that could be a road are what I make out.

I can also see what appears to be a smallish shaded parking area. Different types of wildcats and canines can be seen from here. Not close enough to tell what they are, just that they're big. Guards? Just how big is this place?

The architecture doesn't tell me much, as it looks to be all stone. Several stories high, which I already know. The grounds themselves look just as humongous.

Nicolaus coming towards me catches my attention, can see him in the glass reflection. I hunker down, feet under me, and hold my lame leg up. It's a little awkward, but manageable. He doesn't stop till he's right behind me, pressing close.

Don't think I've ever met anyone as clingy as this man. It's gotten to the point that I wonder if he thinks I'm his security blanket or something, which is downright hilarious. Long fingers sink into the fur on my back and rear.

I ignore him and the other as I keep looking out. Just the sight of the sky causes me to become calm enough to start purring. An ear quirks back when I hear someone coming in though, causing the rumbling to stop instantly as I sit up and look. 

Have to stick my head out farther than I want since a bare body is in my way. Soft footfalls go across the carpeted floor right up to the desk. It's the healer woman. I start backing up slowly, working my way down the windowsill.

I'm abruptly stopped by a hand at my rump, but that doesn't keep me from trying. That just gets me picked up again, to which I yowl my displeasure. He grabs me with my back legs held tight between his arm and body, and my front uninjured leg held out.

Perfect hold to keep me from clawing him up. Well, that just ruins all my fun. I yowl again as he takes me over to the older woman, who I'm sure has to be tired of seeing me by now. Trying to pull away from Nicolaus is getting me nowhere, him holding my left foreleg while leaving the injured right to dangle towards the healer. Not holding my head though, so I turn and bite into his collarbone, he stiffens but keeps going.

Don't do any more than that, just bite into him, not even drawing blood.

Yet.

The woman walks up and studies me, so I squeak at her. Basically telling her to hurry and get it over with.

She reaches out tentatively as if I'd jump at her, but if it hurts I'll just take it out on the one who caused it in the first place. Plan to anyway when I can. His head comes down on mine, his lips pressing to the base of my ear.

I run my extremely rough tongue over his skin between my teeth. Hearing his breath catch, the older woman freezes for a moment but keeps messing with my leg. A hard tug pops the shoulder back in place, my teeth clench harder, but I make no noise.

Her hands go to the ankle or wrist bone, whichever you wanna call it, and start fiddling with it. My shoulder starts feeling better pretty much right away. Sharp teeth dig deeper as it feels like she's digging between the bones in the lower half of the leg.

Nicolaus starts breathing heavily and it takes me a moment to recall that biting really gets his motor running. Crap. I turn to a constant licking of the bite wounds I caused, a sharp scrape of sandpaper to make the smallish holes wider and deeper, tearing them open.

That gets me a more favorable action as he inhales sharply, his own teeth setting into my tender ear. Keep going though as the healer starts tugging and turning. The growling 'no no no' sounds start up, very unhappy.

Nicolaus knows I'm doing it because it hurts, but he doesn't care when he himself likes to cause pain. A section of my ear gets pulled into his mouth, his fangs pressing into the soft thin flesh. I can't even try to shake him off since it will probably jack up my ear. It'll heal, yes, but still hurts.

The old woman finally does something and it stops hurting, so I stop digging in with my tongue and slowly pull away. Got serious soggy ear going on from him drooling all over it. Don't see what the older woman is doing now, since I seem to be playing tug of war with my own damn head, hissing as I try to pry myself loose. My now free leg comes up and paws at his face since it's still tucked close to me. With his arms and hands busy holding other legs, the Vamp can't do much.

His loose brown and red-streaked hair falls around me as he steadily bites down harder and starts suckling. We're basically stuck in a game much like chicken. Wanting to get down, I give ground, moving closer so my ear doesn't get shredded, let alone pulled off.

I settle in his arms grudgingly, huffing out my annoyance. With another lick to my outer ear, he draws back. Going to have a serious strawberry if I ever go back to skin. Screw the damn kitchen work, a lot of things have been written down and Kerry's shown she knows what she's doing.

Flicking my ear and shaking my head as the nude man turns back to the Lady behind the desk, the old woman is gone and the Mistress is busy writing something in what looks like a ledger.

"You two are very amusing to watch, and I would love to keep doing so, but something has come up. However, I would like to spend some time with your Kitten, Nicolaus. Soon. Might want to keep Madaline away, she gets very jealous."

Huh? Jealous? Of me and Nicolaus? She can have him! I'll tell her myself next time I see her. If I can keep her from killing me long enough to do so anyway. His body had stiffened, but he steadily relaxes.

"Now, if you could take her back down to the kitchen, she can get back to work."

The male holding me goes rigid again, his arms tightening around me till I meow at him in protest. Dual-colored eyes flick up to him for a moment then back down.

"You may go."

Can't say I blame him for getting angry, I would be too if I were dismissed like that, but he deserves it anyway.

"When I do call on you, Kitten, you are to be wearing one of the outfits I had sent to you."

Shit.

Wait, does everyone know me by that damn name? Wonderful. As for the whole outfit thing; Shit. The only ones intact are the lingerie, and one doesn't have underwear to it. Maybe Maii can get the dress from the solarium if it isn't gone.

Of course, I'll either have to find a way to mime it, or go human. Neither sounds fun, to be honest. I squeak at her in response before Nicolaus turns and walks out, his pace angry as he moves through the halls. 


	57. Chapter 57

**Faline**

  
  


Nicolaus readjusts me in his arms, and with as volatile as he seems to be right now, I don't even try to get down. Not a mumbler, so it's his eyes that give him away. Those and the scar on his face.

Reaching from above his left eye, going over it and reaching over to his left ear, the jagged line is usually pale, but when he gets really angry, it will flush with blood and darken. Don't know how dark it gets if he hasn't fed, he's got a dog to keep him full up.

I don't pay attention to any of the art going by, none of the people, not even the corridors we take. I keep all my attention on the face that can very easily determine life or death for me. My mind flashes on the memory of someone telling me that he'd killed at least a couple of women before he'd 'acquired' me.

An even further back memory surfaces of Nicolaus himself telling me that he'd had others, but they begged to become like him, so he had to 'be rid of them', I believe are the words he'd used, told me before he'd finished converting me. Doesn't mean I'm safe even though I'd done the opposite, anything that creates any kind of discomfort and he's there.

It makes me wonder about Madaline though. Is she one that he turned? It would sort of explain the way she acts towards him. Not sure I really want to know, either way.

If I'm destined to become her kind of crazy, or his, I'll meet the damn sun myself.

Already know it burns, having run through a patch or two of it in the solarium. My eyes had stung horribly, unable to realize it at the time since I was going through my sisters crazy. Everyone around me is crazy. I feel kind of left out now, it must be nice to lose yourself that way.

My golden gaze connecting to his blazing orange wholeheartedly changes my mind though. His madness swirls deep within the depths, until that is, he looks at me. Then it's like everything calms within him, settles.

Still don't know why he chose me, whether I was convenient or if he really did develop some kind of attachment at some point. Either way, I don't want that responsibility, now or ever. I willingly take those that I have put on myself with my actions, but not him.

Not him.

Nicolaus looks at me intently as he keeps walking, seeming to know where his feet will take him without having to look. I'd started falling for that face, those eyes. Easy to see why when he isn't so wrapped up in his insanity.

I'll still get the feeling of danger once in a while when he's near, usually when he's been gone for any long length of time, then returns. But while he's with or around me, he feels safe, almost comfortable.

Shaking my head hard, I drag up my anger, my disgust, my torment. Everything I've gone through at his hands, yet when my eyes meet his again, those feelings start to fade in the wake of the memories that have been made here in this house. My heart thumps hard at what that could mean.

The way he's carrying me, his right hand is below me holding my abdomen, splayed wide as he braces my weight in his arms, while his left lightly rubs at my side. The awkwardness of being carried through a brothel by a very naked man doesn't even touch me.

The emotions in his eyes as he looks at me are frightening in their intensity, I have to drag mine away and look to the floor as I try to understand why I'm feeling like this when I should be trying to claw his eyes out. Even if not for myself, then for my sister. Anger does gather with that, but not to the conflagration it should. Knowing that her continuous foiling of his plans seems to be enough, that her strength and will to fight are so strong that she can go up against anything and come out on top.

Tears of confusion fill my eyes as my heart thunders within my chest, filling his hand with the pounding. I'm lifted higher against him as he buries his face into the back of my neck and scruff, his familiar scent filling my nose.

When we stop, I can't see where we are until he reaches out and opens a door. The smells, if nothing else, tell me where we are. Solarium. Blinking away blurriness, I look around then back to him in confusion. Not the kitchen, dude.

Dipping his head, I look to see his pants and the dress I barely made it out of when I'd come in hours ago. If it weren't for the Lady's demands, I'd stay on four feet. Putting me down, I test my foreleg and find not a twinge of pain.

I make my way to the dress, it doesn't look torn at all, thankfully. As Nicolaus pulls on his blue jeans, I gather my courage. Which is all exhaled when he sweeps down and grabs up the underwear.

Hey!

I yowl at him, tail twitching behind me in irritation. I just get a smile as he sticks them in his pocket.

Perv.

Sniffing, I shift, pulling the dress up as I stand to my total height of five feet. I'm actually four-foot-eleven and a half inches, but I won't tell if you won't. Shaking the debris from it as I glare at the male opposite me, I turn my back to him before stepping into it. Not sure why I bother, but it's a habit. My body stiffens as his hand slides over my back.

He's run his hands over me semi-recently when he helped heal the bruising on my back, but that was before I really remembered all the scars on my body. Thanks to him. Fingertips slide over the bundle of scar tissue that Kerry had earlier found and traces them just as she had.

"The marks of survival. Of a spirit unbroken by time or lash."

"Think you mean the marks of my shame for finding the one actual Vampire on the internet."

My reply is snarky, but he doesn't seem to mind as he keeps roaming, trying to head lower till I bring the dress up, holding it in place with one hand while the other works the zipper up. His larger one goes over my fumbling one as he steps in close to my back. Pulling my failed attempts away, he takes hold of the zipper.

His chin comes down to rest on my shoulder while his big hands take position, one taking the zipper as the other presses to my hip. Nicolaus pulls it up slowly while his lips move to nuzzle my ear. A thudding heart picks up at the sound of the zipping slowly making its way to just below my breasts, body being bent forward by the heavier one at my back.

His unbuttoned groin presses close, too close. Skin to skin. A small sound of fear escapes me as the barely-there skirt hikes up over my rear, his heated and hard loins pressing to mine. The deep baritone of a moan sounds in my ear.

If I squirm, it will just make things worse, if I try to pull away, it will reposition him when he pulls me back, and pressing back will give him the wrong idea. I don't know what to do, so I freeze.

The bending has moved my chest into the position this garment calls for. The zipper once again continues its upward trek, pulling the material snug as it encloses me within it, black leather confining me in place as it conforms to my shape. Fingertips feather over the mounds of my bust, his other hand still at my hip. Once it starts moving forward and down, I start shaking.

"Nicolaus, let me stand."

"You are standing, love."

I start to become frantic as skin touches on my thigh.

"Please, Nicolaus, don't."

My voice is soft but firm. My body stiffens however when a different female voice calls out, saving me once more. Even if it is unintentional on the 'saving' part, I thank her in my head.

"Nico, I'm more than willing to play with you, and I will be much more receptive. You don't need one who is unschooled in giving pleasure."

I think at some point I should be offended by that, but right now, I'm grateful. He'd stopped moving, had as soon as I said please, which in and of itself was a miracle. My heart is still thundering, as I'm sure he feels since his hand is right over it.

He sighs heavily in my ear, his tongue darting out to slide along the curve of it. I jump at the touch, which causes him to chuckle softly. Could care less at this time though since he's slowly letting me rise.

A small movement of his hip has the hard length of him pressing between my ass cheeks, have to fight myself not to clench and give him anymore of a happy. An annoyed sound coming from behind us draws our attention again, breaking his spell.

I do, however, press a hand back to his leg, moving up his thigh. His startled muscle clench under my hand feels weird through denim, but I keep going, determined. Nicolaus's breath hitches as my hand rises higher and higher, and totally bypasses his straining loins.

Going straight to his pocket and pulling my underwear from it quickly, I dart forward out of his arms. Putting them on while he laughs behind me, just to turn and glare when I have them where they should be. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth as he looks me over, all the while, totally ignoring the naked woman next to him that's fuming at me.

Great.

Sighing, my shoulders droop, eyes close for a moment, then open and go to the angry woman, motioning to her that she's more than welcome to him. She still looks highly annoyed, but a look of triumph also fights for control of her face. A look over to Nicolaus shows his smirk at me as he buttons his pants.

I'm so gonna laugh when he gets hair caught in the buttons. On second thought, that's probably why he wears buttons instead of zippers. Of course.

I cross my arms as I return a look to him of a raised brow and my own smirk when she slides a pale hand across his chest. To my surprise, and with his eyes on mine the whole time, he grabs her hand, bringing it to his mouth where he places a kiss on her knuckles. Both brows raise by his just doing that gets a moan from her. Christ.

"Must be mating season for the lynxies, huh?"

Why can I never keep my mouth shut? I bite the inside of my cheek to cut off a groan. Much amusement glitters through his eyes, having to keep hold of the woman before she flies at me.

I raise my hands in a surrendering gesture, shaking my head as I go for the door. Annoyingly, he's right in front of it. My hands move in a shooing motion as I get to his side opposite the huffy female.

He holds her further away as he leans over and whispers to me. Don't see why he bothers since she will hear it anyway, but whatever.

"After the Lady has words with you, you and I shall dance."

I seriously doubt he means literally. Scowling at him, my eyes flicker over to the horny Vampiress then back to him.

"I think you'll be too busy entertaining elsewhere sir, but thanks anyway."

Chuckling again, he pulls Madaline away from the door, which she's more than willing to move from as long as she's with him, damn near tries to climb him before I look away. Ick. I've seen enough Vampire mating rituals, don't need to see anymore.

Of course, a few feet down the hallway is when I recall that I have no idea how to get to the kitchen from here. Sighing, I keep going. Just have to ask a slave whenever one decides to pop out. Easy enough.

So of course, I see none.


	58. Chapter 58

**Faline**

  
  


Lost in thoughts consuming my brain, I don't even see what I walk into. I blame looking at the floor. Luckily I'm not moving fast enough to bounce off and on to my rear, but I still stumble back.

"You really need to stop trying to walk through me."

I look way up, over folded arms crossed on a barrel chest to a pair of laughing black eyes. Deeply tanned skin with raven black hair pulled back in a tail and a five o'clock shadow greet my eyes. I huff, pulling in air as I glare at him.

"You really need to stop being a wall in my way. Seriously, don't you have anything else better to do?"

"Not currently."

Unable to help it, I smile. Actually really glad to see him since I'm lost as hell.

"Well, good, 'cause I'm lost and need a seeing-eye cat apparently. Mind showing me to the kitchen?"

He smirks and motions me to follow him as he turns and walks away. I fall in beside him, watching his legs and the amount of space that passes between his strides. Once again not paying attention as I almost walk right into a wall.

His arm goes out to keep my head from connecting to the corner. I just stop and blink, uncomprehending for a moment. Snorting, I keep going.

"See? Seeing-eye cat. Think I shall get you a bell, a cute little tinkling one with pink glitter."

"You're going to punish me for saving you from knocking yourself out? That doesn't sound right. Think I'll get you a helmet, one of those very loud, bright orange ones."

I snort again before laughing since I had thought of that very thing before. Well, the helmet part, not the loud, bright orange part. My eyes are once again drawn to his long-ass damn legs.

"You know, this is hardly fair. You have those long as hell deer legs that take, like, one step to my three. Forget the bell, need to get you some reins and a sled. Mush."

"You give me more sass than anyone else I know. You came out of your mother complaining about the doctor's cold hands, didn't you?"

I look up and smile sweetly, his eyebrow raises as he looks back at me warily.

"Actually, if I had complained about anything, it was the fact that the doctor was too damn slow, seeing as how I was born in the hallway."

Orion blinks then laughs wholeheartedly. His mirth vibrates my chest cavity with its baritone. I look in the direction we're going before I say anymore.

"Besides, if you think I'm bad, you should meet my sister. Who do you think taught me?"

My eyes glance back over with a warm smile as his laughing stops, looking at me intently.

"She sounds like quite the sister. It would be an honor to meet her, Hellcat."

My expression rises in question, wondering if what I was just called is good or not.

"Hellcat?"

He nods, shortening his strides a little, so I'm not running to keep up.

"Since I've known you, you've done nothing but cause hell. Especially to those who cross you."

A smile lightens my face. Hellcat. I like it. Much better than Kitten. Looking back to the corridor, however, has me frowning again, stopping to look the way we came, then to where we're going.

"How the hell do you navigate this place? There are no defining marks or smells. Not that I've caught anyway."

"I've been coming around here for years, I've had time to memorize. And you, short-stuff, are really slow."

My eyes widen as two massive hands sweep me up and toss me over a thick shoulder.

"Hey! This dress-thing isn't exactly long you know, I'm mooning everyone."

He points me in either direction.

"You see anyone? No one is going to see your pale ass."

"Pale!"

I can't make up my mind on whether to be outraged or laugh at his antics while trying to hold myself more upright without having my butt in his hand. He's being quite the gentleman as he keeps an arm around my legs. Then, a brilliant idea strikes me.

"Hold up, let me turn, your shoulders are wide enough."

"What?"

Twisting my body with some awkward movements and almost kneeing him in the face, I get situated on his shoulder. Sort of. His shoulders are wide, yes, but not like ridiculously, so half my ass is hanging off. So to make up for it, I lean over his skull, practically putting my boobs on his head.

"You have got to be kidding me."

He asks as if he's not sure if I'm joking and just being a pain or actually planning on sitting like I am.

"Nope. Mush. I'm not that heavy, and you have all those big muscles that do nothing else but sit there and look pretty. Time to put 'em to use."

I feel his neck and shoulder muscles move under my rear and thighs. Starting to feel like a tweaker as I wince each time at the weird feeling, his walk isn't jarring, exactly, just weird.

"You are to heavy, and it's all in your hips. I think you just sprained my neck with your ass."

Making a shocked and outraged sound, my heel thumps against his abdomen. This guy is all hard muscle. Heavy my ass.

"And I think you just broke my foot. Aren't cats supposed to be all soft and squishy?"

"Squishy?"

I nod as if I know what I'm talking about. His arm comes up and wraps over my thighs like a living seat belt, then takes off running. A yelp is ripped from me as my arms wrap around his head, trying  _ not  _ to cover his eyes, but I'm not sure I succeed.

"Don't you dare drop me!"

"If anyone drops it will be me from being strangled."

His laughter is the only thing keeping me from screeching. Being bounced around while over seven feet in the air is kinda scary. A couple of the submissives we run past just look on with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Can just imagine the rumor mill after this. Orion slowly comes to a stop, my heart pounding. In cat form I don't mind heights, human form is a whole new ball game of nope. Once he's fully stopped, I squirm to be let down.

"What's the reverse term for mush? I want a refund, I think your shocks are broken."

Both hands reach up and grasp my waist, lowering me to the floor then dropping when I'm still a foot from it.

"Rude."

"And you're not?"

Smiling up at him sweetly, I look down to his shins, contemplating how fast I can run compared to him.

"Don't even think about it Hellcat, or you won't be able to walk for a while from having my foot up your ass."

I sniff and turn around, putting my nose in the air, moving as steady as I can with my legs still being wobbly. I actually recognize this hallway, having gone through it several times. It leads through a few open sitting areas then into the kitchen.

Hanging back a moment, I look over at the lion in disguise, feeling a little guilty for how I treated him last time I saw him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier in the kitchen. I'd say it's been a rough day, but it's more like it's been a rough...couple weeks or so."

He inclines his head, giving a lopsided smile.

"No problem. I can just imagine what you've had to go through. I haven't been able to find much out yet, so I have nothing to share, but as soon as I do, I will get it to you."

I nod, keeping my head down as I debate on saying any more. With all my confusion about Nicolaus, it might be better if I do.

"Can... Can you keep an ear out to see who the Silver Wolf is? If it is my sister, I want to help her, even if she can't help me. One of the last visions I'd shared with her, she had been around a large black wolf."

The one who I'd found familiar but can't place from where suddenly jump-starts my heart as I place where I've seen him. He was the wolf that we'd seen that day before I was taken, the one that had bitten Kie in the woods. I didn't see the silver necklace it had worn, but those eyes...those eyes I remember.

Orion is nodding, a look of concentration on his face. I get my own expressions schooled as we walk into the large open room that reminds me of a cafeteria. Kerry is looking a little frantic, so I showed up just in time.

Maii comes running at me, looking worried. Giving him a smile, I take his hot hands in mine and look into his face.

"Thank you for earlier Maii. You were so brave."

I'd give him a hug but I think he'd faint if I did, his eyes so wide now that they may yet pop out. I can't help myself, I poke the middle of his forehead and smile as he blinks rapidly at me. Having let his hands go, he's still frozen to the spot as I go to Kerry.

"You staying for dinner Orion? Got some rack ribs planned."

He smiles and shakes his head, the frantic girl smiles in gratitude that I've come back, looking a little overwhelmed.

"No, but thank you. I have to get back to work. Take care of yourself."

I give him a salute, snapping to attention. He rolls his midnight eyes before turning and leaving. Turning to Kerry, I motion Maii to get his butt over here.

"What's the matter, Kerry? You look flustered."

"Some of the ingredients you have listed for the glaze, I can't find them."

Smiling at her and motioning her to breathe with me, I get her calmed down.

"That's one of the good things about cooking. Most things you can substitute with something else. What can't you find?"

After going over things, we're able to get a new glaze planned out while I start getting things ready. No idea what time it is, but it was pretty dark when I looked out the Lady's window. My body is getting tired, but with all the craziness, that's not surprising.

Letting Kerry take over once more, I stand back in my dorky leather and write some more stuff down for her. Things that can be altered, or be replaced with something totally different. Also make sure to write down that she's free to experiment with her own ideas for something, don't have to follow what I wrote to the letter.

A couple of hours later I'm in the freezer pulling out older stuff that's freezer burnt. Some of it's  _ really  _ old, like, several years, judging by the dates on some of it. My legs are set wide to brace myself and hopefully keep from falling and avoiding another mishap like this morning.

Since it's been kept in frigidness, some of it is usable, but other stuff I'm not too sure about so it gets tossed. The rest of it, which is around twenty pounds worth, gets set aside for a stew later on. I have the boy make himself useful as he fetches a lot of vegetables, going back and forth for some of it.

Kitchen slash cooking staff switch off shortly after all the ribs are gone. Messy faces and smiles as they amble about. Looking at Kerry and seeing the look on her face is humbling.

"And that is why I like cooking for others; that feeling you get when you see the looks on the faces you feed of just how much they enjoy it. It can be stressful at times, but it's worth it."

Her thin frame is fairly vibrating while I talk, a huge smile planted firmly on her. Leaving her to her afterglow, I get out all the crock-pots I can find. Which isn't that many, so I end up looking around for something else.

Eyes landing on the fireplace at the end of the room has me smiling. Going over to it and really inspecting, it does indeed have all the required equipment for a large pot to be hung. Orders are given to get a small fire started and the pot put up, wherever it is.

It takes some time, but we eventually find it. Turns out there's a cellar below the kitchen that it'd been put in at some point. Even with my new strength, it takes a few of us to get it up and out with as awkward as it is.

We get it washed out thoroughly and set up. Reminds me of a giant witches cauldron, as that's basically what it is. Cast iron and several hundred pounds, getting it hung on the rod above the coals is real fun since they've started to smolder.

I have Maii cutting up vegetables that are also on the verge of going bad, Kerry choosing herbs and spices that she would like to use, and I figure out measurements needed while cutting up the hard meat chunks. Now there's a muscle builder. We eventually resort to using the microwaves to thaw some of it, not so much for my sake as much as the utensils I'm using. Frying to brown it, onions and peppers get sauteed, then salt and pepper made up as a spice base. After all that is the fun part with all the measuring of flour, water, and meat juices, but I skimp and just start guessing, eyeballing it till it looks good.

Have to laugh when I tell Kerry what I'm doing, her face almost one of horror. Once it's about half full, meat, onions, and peppers get dumped in. The female Shifter adds the spices she picked out, as well as some of the herbs.

I let her know it needs to simmer for a couple of hours and be stirred occasionally. For the hell of it, and since I found it in the cellar, I add a whole bottle of red wine. She looks on curiously till I explain red and white wines are in a lot of meat dishes.

She tastes it and spits with a face, but I tell her it tastes different when with food, having to grin at all her expressions. Giving a good stir, I finish telling her what's needed to finish it and to make sure to keep a fire under it since it will take a while for it to start cooking.

"Why are you telling me though? Won't you be here?"

"It's to teach you as well as just in case I'm not. At some point, the Lady of the house is wanting to talk to me."

Kerry and Maii look worried, but I'm not. Not really.

"Keep stirring throughout, if you leave at some point to rest or whatever, make sure you tell someone else to stir it at least once so the bottom doesn't burn. With so much of it, I don't see it being ready till tomorrow night. Sometime before that though the vegetables need to be added."

They both nod. Good. While waiting for the woman's call, I spend the time making banana bread, cinnamon rolls, and apple turnovers. Showing the whole kitchen staff how to make each. Hours go by and when she still doesn't show up, I give up on waiting and staying awake.

Shifting to my feline while looking at the flames under the pot and kicking the offending material away from me once on four feet, Maii ends up shifting as well as soon as he sees me doing it. I ignore him as I find a spot near the hearth that's warm, curl up against it, and fall asleep. I feel the small coyote lay down next to me, tucking close.

A short time later I get picked up and cradled to a hard body, smell identifies it as Nicolaus, so I don't even bother opening my eyes. I do, however, stay semi-alert as I'm carried to a room and set down on a rug in front of a blazing fireplace. Lifting my head to make sure I'm not too close, eyes turn in the direction of something getting tossed onto something else. The moody Vampire has tossed his pants and the leather dress I had been wearing onto a high backed chair set off to the side.

Wary scrutiny gets turned to him as he lowers to his knees next to me, I look away so I'm not level with his groin. A hand sinks into my fur, his mouth settling close to my ear as he presses his lips to it. I flick it and feel his smile, he pulls back and shifts to his cougar. That deep instinctual fear sparks but disappears just as fast. Beginning to think that my breed, the ocelot, and his don't get along in the wild.

The tawny cat literally stands over me. I lower my head as his under chest fur meshes with mine on my back. When he tries lowering himself, I yowl at him, not thrilled. My tail thumps onto the rug in annoyance. He chuffs, only moving back enough to headbutt the side of my face. A sharp exhale through my nose only gets me a tongue to the face.

Groaning internally, I protest again with a throaty growl. Which, interestingly enough, reminds me of zombie groans. The large cat doesn't heed me at all, continuing his bath to my face. If I didn't know better, I'd wonder if I had food on my face or something.

Since that's highly unlikely, another growl is given before my head goes down so I can curl back up and sleep. The large feline continues to lower himself, I'm just tucked up tight to his chest, his semi-long forelegs stretching out on either side of me. Nicolaus's purring starts, and with my head right there, it feels and sounds like an out of control vibrator on crack.

I meow pathetically, repositioning till my head is laying on one of his extended legs. The cougar, undaunted, keeps up his licking, going from head to tail. Apparently, I got extremely dirty today. Right now he's reminding me of my mom's cat. The calico is always cleaning herself.

The thought starts to sadden me, so I let it go. His wet brushing lulls me into dozing off. Hope he gets a hairball. I get woken again sometime later as he moves to curl around me, if he keeps waking me, I'm going to seriously get grumpy.


	59. Chapter 59

**Faline**

  
  


A few hours later I wake by myself, my undead body saying it's plenty rested and in need of nourishment. I push it down as I take stock of my surroundings before opening my eyes. A large heavy body next to mine smells of Nicolaus's musk.

Musk. Not must. There's a difference.

Judging by the sound and feel of his habitual and unneeded breathing, he's asleep still. Soon as I move though he'll wake. The popping and crackling of the logs in the fireplace are the only other sounds I catch.

The smell of the area reveals that we're in yet another new room. Scents of leather, smoke, stuffy dryness, fur, and old sex. Oh...gross. I scrunch my nose as my head lifts, mountain lion waking up immediately. Orange eyes open and look right at me.

I sneeze, my head shaking then going low as I cover my nose with a leg. His head rises and scents the air, his mouth open to take in taste. Yeah, I'm so not doing that. He doesn't seem bothered, but that's hardly a shocker.

Getting up, I plan on moving away but get stopped with a very large paw draping over me and pulling me back. Tugging in the opposite direction doesn't get me free, but it does stop the movement. He starts chirping, his weird eyes grinning at me.

Sounding as if a bird is in his throat, he rolls to his side, pulling me towards him. The scrapes I had given his nose hours ago are completely gone, as I'm sure all the damage to his back is. Collarbone could still be soft, but I'm sure there's no longer an opening there either.

Stumbling closer to him, I fall against his lower ribs. Voicing my protest again gets me nowhere.

Again.

Fine. Steadying my feet under me, I step up onto him. Wobbling from his skin moving under my feet, you wouldn't believe how slippery something covered in fur is until you try to walk on it and all the loose skin keeps moving.

Taken in a different way, that sounds highly gross.

I slide off twice before I give in and use claws. He groans at me, but his eyes are still full of merriment. I either have to be higher up more on his ribcage or lower on his hip. His long, thick tail is flicking, to some crazy tune in his head, I'm sure.

Deep purring rumbles within him as I figure out what I'm doing. Finally finding a spot that I can steady myself, I lower my legs under me, gold eyes glaring up his body to his face. Of course, now that I'm settled, he rolls again, sending me sliding off.

Mewling in annoyance, I get up and dart away, not wanting to be pulled down again. Purring continues as he watches me walk around inspecting the room. More like a large open den than a bedroom. A lounge chair is set up next to a spot that'd held a window at some point in time.

Might still be there, under heavy shutters and drapes. Not much else in here. Rug, fireplace, high back chair, couple of thick and fluffy couches, and the lounge. Oh wait, I think the marble counter by the fireplace could be called a wet-bar. Possibly.

I don't care to look since it's not like I can drink anything that may happen to be in it. There are, however, a lot of ledges along the burgundy walls. Have to look up to see them, but they're there, each one several feet long and jutting out a couple more. Feline climbing room? I remember seeing setups like this for domestic cats within a home, usually spanning through several rooms.

Making sure I'm a distance away from the huge lazy cat, I ready myself for a jump. He rumbles at me just as I spring, going for one of the lower ledges that's only about five feet up. Landing easily on it, the felt-like material covering it gives my claws something to grip onto so there's no slippage.

Odors come from it as I land, past cats rubbing scent markers on the corners. Jumping from one to another, I go till I'm on one of the highest ones and looking down on the tannish puma, who's looking up at me with annoyance. Doing a completely childish thing I haven't done since he abducted me, I stick my tongue out at him.

Keeping it between my teeth, the motion feels a little weird, but not bad. He growls at me, his mouth opening wide as if he's yawning, showing off big teeth.

Yeah, like that's an incentive to get down.

Not.

I shake my head and lick my nose, crouching low right there as I tease him by not being up his ass and in a spot he can't reach. Or so I think till he stands and heads for a ledge. Quirking my ears and raising back up, I watch.

I learn quickly why the mountain lion has such a long tail as he starts leaping from one ledge to another easily. Balance. He's a huge cat with big feet, but that doesn't seem to hinder him in the least. I let out my zombie sounding groan as I look for a way back down.

The outcroppings are set a decent distance apart, the room being fairly large with a high ceiling. Think I may have screwed the pooch on this. The closest one is around six feet away and lower.

Looking back at him as he comes up on me fast, I take the jump. Landing is no problem, so I keep going, making my way down fast till I just leap out for a couch. It's so plush I sink into it when I land.

This is when things get embarrassing.

The much heavier cat touches down beside me within seconds of my landing.

No real big deal.

Till we find out that this couch is full of air and very bouncy. As he lands, I go flying up. You'd swear we were on a damn trampoline with how high I go.

A startled mew-squeak-like sound comes from me as I fly up and then fall down. Annoyed, I angle myself on the downward motion to land right on his back. Claws dig deep as I grip for purchase, he yowls at me and I return it, bitching right back at him.

Lowering himself onto the couch, I get off. One of my claws gets caught in his hide, but a quick yank fixes that. His scream-growl is loud as he complains, I just turn and walk away with my tail held high as if nothing happened.

Don't get very far though when I'm pounced on. I don't know whether to laugh or cry, just wanting to leave and do something not involving cat play. Teeth grab the scruff of my neck and tug.

Inwardly sighing, I go limp as he carts me off back to the rug in front of the fireplace. Nicolaus lays over my back legs when we get there to hold me down while he goes to town with another bath. I am going to go bald if he keeps this up, but all I can do is lay there and deal with it.

It's while he's rubbing his head into my side that a door opens somewhere then closes. A smallish white-faced coyote pads carefully around a couch in front of the Mistress who is again in a suit jacket with nothing under it, slacks cover her legs this time instead of jeans.

Her red-streaked black hair is combed to one side, leaving her shaved side exposed, head cocking as she sees us. A zombie noise comes from me as I just lay there. Back legs still caught under his chest.

Nicolaus had looked up when the door opened, but he's resumed his scent marking. Swear at times it's like he's using my fur to clean  _ his  _ face. Maii tries to come closer to me, but each time he does, the moody puma curls his lip.

The skittish kid still bobs around, testing boundaries. He really should stop though, I don't want Nicolaus to go after him again. The next time he lifts his lip and growls, I pop his nose with a forepaw.

Orange eyes direct themselves to me intently, his jealousy swirling in their depths. I sneeze at him, telling him how ridiculous he's being. This whole time he's kept licking, the side of my belly is now soggy.

As he and I glare at each other, the Lady sits in the high backed chair a few feet away, tossing the clothes over to the couch. Alternating between watching us and looking at the fire, her face is unreadable. A cold nose touches the skin on my belly, I jump and pop him again.

Undeterred, he keeps nosing at me. Keeping his eyes closed most of the time, when they're open they're looking right at me. He steadily works his way down, touching on the short spotted fur on my lower stomach.

I growl, working into my 'no no no' noises. The woman in the chair looks over at me with a raised brow and a smirk. Maii cocks his head as he sits next to her chair, reddish-brown eyes curious.

Great, now I'm a sideshow. I pull on my legs, they move a little bit, but he has them pinned. Could try flexing them, extend claws and see if that gets a reaction. Doing so, his slit eyes open and mock me.

I yowl low in indignation, but all that gets me is small nibbling bites to soft skin. Moving so I'm sort of upright and on my forelegs, I twist my lower body till I feel myself coming loose. Front claws dig into the rug as I use it to slowly pull free.

Wiggling my rear end practically in his face, I finally get free. I'm up long enough to stand upright, then I get pulled over again, laying on my opposite side. Legs aren't pinned this time, but his claws are set into my hip.

This is getting ridiculously redundant. Glaring over at the woman in the chair, she's lost in the flames, so I start snarling. Twisting around to swat at his face, I don't care that needles are slicing into my outer thigh.

Can hear the skin tearing as blood starts to flow. That, of course, catches her attention. Dual-colored eyes swing my way as I bat at Nicolaus's face while he pulls his lip back over long teeth. Growling low at him in determination, I swat at him.

"Do not mark her anymore Nicolaus, you've been quite overzealous about leaving your mark. Everyone knows she is yours as soon as they see the scars."

He glares up at the woman as he starts licking at the wounds, and I bound away after one last slash to his face. The claw catches on the bridge of his nose and goes across it. Ignoring his complaint, I jump onto the wet-bar counter thing and crouch low, keeping my eyes on all of them, tail tip twitching irritably.

"Having seen her back myself, it's obvious you enjoyed yourself immensely. Her skin being near untouched before your pleasures. I wonder if she enjoyed it though? Not that it matters one way or the other, seeing as how I like to see them crying myself."

This woman is nuts. Pulling my ears back, I stand and work myself backward. Not sure where I'm going, but wanting to be as far from them both as I can get.

"Don't go far Kitten, you are to still show me the outfit you picked. The sooner you come and put it on, the sooner you can return to your fur."

I really hate that nickname. And of course, as soon as she says it, Nicolaus starts his shift to human. This just keeps getting better and better. Not.

Grumbling in protest, I hop down, making a wide berth around my bane. He eyes me with a smirk as he stands and stretches. Which of course draws my gaze to his abdomen and the defined muscle tone.

Snatching my eyes away from pale skin, I hurry to the damn couch and shift. Sooner I get into the damn thing, the faster I can get out of it. Why does that not sound quite right?

Standing sideways to keep an eye on where he is, I pull on the underwear, then step into the dress. Soon as he takes a step closer, my head snaps up, glaring hard as I hurry and zip the freakin' thing up, fixing how my bust is supposed to be after it's zipped. Laughing orange eyes herald his snicker that I work at ignoring.

I look down in disgust and make sure everything is in the right order. Smoothing my hands down the sides where the crisscrossed laces catch on my fingers. I was able to ignore it before when messing with the panties, but a small trickle of blood is going down my leg.

Before I can wipe it away, the woman clears her throat. I wince and turn so she can get her damn look. My hands clench at my sides as I glare between her and the slit-eyed Vamp, who's getting very happy at looking at me, and not at all shy about who knows it.

Biting my tongue, I keep my eyes on the Mistress. Anger darkening them as I watch her look me over as if I'm something she wants to buy.

I hate Vampires. Like,  _ really _ really.

Eyes flick to the male when she stands and comes closer. His body stiffens slightly, all for someone gawking at me but as soon as they get close, then he has an issue. These people are seriously screwed in the head.

My gaze flicks back to her as she gets closer, then down to the almost nude boy sitting next to the chair she came from. His loincloth had come from somewhere, not sure I want to know where. His eyes are curious, but wary.

She walks around me, eyeballs going up and down my frame. Height wise she's about half a foot taller than I. Then again, everyone's taller than me. I keep my eyes glued to Maii as she runs a hand across my upper back, moving my hair over my shoulder.

Against my will I start shaking, not sure if it's anger or fear, maybe a combination of both. Nails dig into my palms as she steps closer, can tell by the hair on the back of my neck rising and the slight heat coming from her body.

A small movement has me looking at Nicolaus, who's crossed his arms, cocked his hip, and watching the woman at my back, still in front of the fireplace that I'm facing. Her breath on my neck causes goosebumps to rise, the hand that had moved my hair now grazes down my spine.

Closing my eyes, I think of different ways to torture the male in front of me. Soft fingertips slide to my sides right under my breasts where the laces start, then trace them as they go down to my hip and hang over the short pleated skirt. She has both hands on me, one mimicking the other till they reach my waist, where her left hand rests, and her right keeps sliding down. I can feel my palms warm with the blood I'm drawing from them, even have to move my tongue so I don't bite through it as my jaw clenches.

No idea what the males in the room are doing, and I don't care as her cool right hand glides down the skirt to my thigh, then up under it as she catches the blood trail. My breath is held, stilled within my lungs as I wait for her to be finished. The appendage steadily moves further up till she reaches the small holes.

When I make a motion to move away, her left hand grips my side hard. My eyes fly open as my anger finally steels my spine. I can hear her breath catch as she leans close, laying a kiss on my neck before she pulls away. Once she releases my side, I all but leap away.

Nicolaus had moved closer, his eyes look almost amber in his fury. We watch the woman as she raises her blood-covered hand to her lips and slowly licks them, two different colored eyes locking with orange ones. Not sure what to do, I freeze. Having moved several feet from either of them and the roaring fire, I catch Maii as he tries to come to me, but I shake my head at him and look back to the Vampires.

Her dark-colored suit jacket has opened wider than the inch or so it had been previously. They watch each other as she licks most of the blood from her hand. The last of it on the end of a finger to which she drags over her heart.

Not where you usually see people put their hands, which is above their breast. The female Vamp wipes her finger just below it, over the actual spot the heart lies. Her eyes dilate wide while Nicolaus's nostrils flare.

I motion for Maii to back away slowly. If they start fighting, don't want him caught in it. They don't, however, as he seems to catch on that she's baiting him on purpose. When he figures that out, he backs off.

"You're no fun, Nicolaus. I thought you out of all else here would be willing to stand up to me. Even with the blood of your Kitten in my hands, you retreat."

These people are seriously messed up in the brainpan. Wiring has gotten super frayed and shorted. Hell, those wires have been ripped out and stomped on.

Not wanting anything more to do with this, I turn and go for the door.

"I did not say you could go."

"Well too bad, I'm leaving. Y’all are insane and I want nothing to do with it."

My hair is gripped and yanked backward. Should have seen that coming. I go with it willingly, the Mistress having wrapped her hand into the strands and holding me in front of her as she faces Nicolaus at the fireplace.

"Your spirit intrigues me, but I will cut you down. The antics and trouble you cause liven my home, and you have shown you can be trusted around many things. Going so far as to stand up to me about the health of my slaves."

One hand gripped in my hair, the other wraps around my waist and pulls me into her. I breathe shallowly as I look at the flames in the hearth. Definitely feeling in danger now.

"As your payment to me for trashing a number of my rooms you were given the responsibility of the health of those that are mine. The death you caused though, is another matter."

Death? I'm confused for a moment, then remember the Vampire that had abused Kerry. My eyes swing up to hers, my head held back enough that I can see them.

"The pig got what he deserved if you ask me."

"I did not ask you."

I shrug, which gets my hair twisted, drawing a small wince. Everyone winces when the shorter hairs at the back of your neck and hairline are pulled on, don't care who you are. Well, unless you're bald.

A dark green and an ice blue set stare down at me. Then a question pops into my brain, then of course, right out my mouth.

"Wait, which death are we talking about here? Vampire one or Vampire two? Because, you know, there was another who got really lippy with me."

A smirk crosses her face as she thinks of the other one I'm talking about. The one I tore up after finding out Madaline sent him after me. Last I heard he was carrying some heavy wounds and a missing ear, but I didn't hear of his death.

"Max is alive. Still in the process of growing back pieces you took from him, last I had seen. Probably should check in on him again and make sure he isn't causing any more trouble for Madaline. Her jealousies are getting tiring."

I can see her look at Nicolaus, the arm around my waist shifting till a hand slips between the laces on my hip. The already snug material holds fingers tight as they go under the leather framing the opening.

His eyes alight again, the scar on his face darkening. My indrawn breath at that draws her eyes back down to me. Cool skin presses into my waist above the small closing tears, the strip of exposed skin down her front is against my back.

"Attacking my patrons for doing what they come here for is not a wise thing to do."

I shrug then go to my tiptoes as those hairs are pulled on again, a sharp inhale before I glare up at her. Hey, never said I was very bright.

"If they're coming here to abuse and break those who you claim as 'yours' then you're doing a hell of a job. Max was sent after me, I was within my rights to protect myself since I'm  _ not  _ a slave here. The other tried his chances when he tried making that mistake. Even more so when he kept coming even after learning what I am, going so far as to say he was going to ask you for me."

She nods, surprisingly, then dips her head down and talks against my neck as she looks at the opposing Vamp again.

"And that is the reason he was disposed of. Kerry was retrieved when it was brought up that he was originally going for you. You mistake intent if you thought she was being 'saved'. She knows her place here, past time you did as well."

My body clenches at that, having a feeling that I'm going to bleed some more. Proves correct when her fangs sink deep into my neck. I jerk against her before my eyes close, a last look at Nicolaus shows him fuming and taking steps forward.

I cry out in denial as I'm flooded with pleasure. The hand in my hair grips ever tighter, but all it does is add to what courses through me. The bite of pain mixing and confusing receptors and causing a moan to escape. Liquid heat pools low and fast, inner nerve bundles spazzing within my body. Legs go weak and collapse, but I'm caught and held snug against a firm body. The feeling very different than what I've been getting used to lately.

My hands go to the arm at my waist, holding on as I tremble. This, this right here is why Vampires are so dangerous. Oh sure, they can kill you, yes, but they can also make you crave something that only they can do. When they're not doing it to cause pain anyway.

Been on the receiving end of those too, and don't care to again. A wet swipe of a tongue goes over the holes, just to get reopened as she bites down again. My body arches as another moan is ripped from my lungs.

This is starting to get embarrassing, but I'm numb to everything but the feelings she's creating. Choked breathing comes out in pants as I squirm against her. A male is being very colorful with his swearing somewhere in front of me.

Heat builds between my thighs till I clench them together trying to find relief. The tickling at my center builds until it comes to a fevered pitch. The female attached to my neck takes a strong pull while sinking her teeth deeper, and that sends me over the edge. I exclaim aloud as my body goes nuts, gasping through it as my wet thighs throb.

She finally draws back, but the small lick to close the wound sends another dart of pleasure through me. My heavy breathing is loud as it literally feels like I can't get in enough air.

"Please... No more."

Muscles twitch and clench as I hang limply in her arms. The hand that had been gripped in my hair goes to cradling my head as my hands still cling to the one around my waist.

I'm moved till I get laid out on a couch, weak from both the blood loss and the...orgasm. I clench my eyes shut and curl up in embarrassment, insides still thrumming. Hot tears fill my eyes at the knowledge that I can't fight that. Nicolaus's bite didn't do that. Well, it did, but not to that extent. It takes a moment, but I start comprehending the talking that is going on near me.

"...lax with her. I will leave Maii here for her to feed. Got a little carried away myself, now I know why you are so possessive of her; she has a delightful taste. Just being around her I've noticed she creates a calming in those near her. First time coming across something like that. Take better care, Nicolaus, she is special, don't ruin her."

Special my ass, I just want to go home. To be normal and human. Able to sit out in the sun with my mother while she complains about it being too bright. The tears that had been filling my eyes start spilling over.

A soft touch to my shoulder has me opening them. Neither Vampire would have approached that way, so I know it's the silent boy. He mouths to me that they're gone and holds up a sheer silver and black robe. Confusion is written over his features, but I say nothing, looking at the robe blankly as he holds it out. The silver cloth looks long, sleeves not overly so, but there will be a train behind it.

The black overlaying design looks like a cross between flames and intricate swirls with pinstripe blood-red markings. The silver parts are see-through, but the black designing makes what's underneath hard to see. The thicker designs are over the chest and groin, while elsewhere it's near nonexistent.

It is pretty, have to admit, but I miss real clothes. Pants that cover as well as a sweater that enfolds me in its warmth. Something needs to be done before I put it on though, so I look back to the Shifter.

"I need a shower first. Please tell me you know where one is that's close by."

After thinking for a moment, he motions me to follow him, a quick glance around shows that both undead creeps are gone.

"Nicolaus go with her?"

He shakes his head, one hand pointing one way while the other points in the opposite direction. Of course. I follow him out, catching the scent of myself every other step. Keeping my head down on the way there, my face flames hotter and hotter. I can’t even tell if we're in an area I recognize since I'm focused on the floor. 

I get led to another community-like bathroom, a rather large sunken square of floor reminds me of those old Roman bathhouses, even has pillars around it and stone benches. I go the other way where the shower spigots are, pretty much viewing Maii as sexless or unisex as I rip the 'clothing' off. Using so much force that the leather rips and gets thrown into the wall. The sad scrap of useless underwear gets yanked from my waist, the flimsy material falling apart as it follows the leather. 

I didn't exactly participate, but my body went right along with it, which just adds to the shame I feel. Swear to myself that when I'm not in the kitchen, I’m hiding somewhere, even if it's in the damn freezer.


	60. Chapter 60

**Faline**

  
  


There are nearby shelves that hold assorted bathing items, from sponges and loofahs to body wash and conditioners. I don't even look at brand or name as a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo, and the roughest sponge there get snatched up.

I get to work on scrubbing off the first couple layers of skin, finding my human form repulsive right now. Washing and wringing out my hair so hard that I'm pulling out strands, shaving it all off sounds real good right now.

I even look around for shears, but there aren't any. Not even any razors. Snorting, I wash all over again. I hope I'm running up her damn hot water bill.

Tossing the pink-tinged sponge and bloodied soap bar back to the shelves, I stand under the hot water, my tears hidden as they fall. I look over to the boy who's facing the other way with the robe in his hands.

"Maii?"

His head turns enough to show he's listening.

"If you could leave here, would you?"

He shrugs, even from what I can see of his face he's unsure. I close my eyes and return to facing the wall while steamy water cascades around me. Might not be able to control things while I'm here, but I can choose to either let it break me, or find a way to rise above it.

I'm so deep in thought that when someone touches me, I lash out, catching their arm in a hard grip. Lips pull back in a growl as my eyes open, stepping out from the water enough to see who I have a hold of. It's someone I don't know, so someone who has even less of a reason to touch me. Someone with dark skin that looks even darker against my pale skin.

When your heart doesn't pump like it's supposed to, blood doesn't circulate very much, meaning Vampires aren't pale from just no sunlight, but from blood not giving their skin that peachiness, or 'aliveness'. The woman touching me has caramel-colored eyes, striking against her dark chocolate skin. Can you tell I miss food yet? Black hair in thin beaded braids fall around her chest, calling attention to her nakedness.

With the gold chained nipple clamps, I'd bet submissive, but she isn't looking at me with submission. I keep hold of her arm and stare at her till she tells me what the hell she's doing. Slave or not, my patience is seriously nonexistent right now.

Her bust is at least double the size of mine. If I'm lemon-sized, she's a large grapefruit. Another food analogy, lovely. She has what would be called an hourglass figure; a flat abdomen leading down to flared hips.

Can't tell from this angle, but I'd be willing to guess that she also has the ass to go with it. My eyes take stock, then go back to hers. She's not so much being defiant as much as indifferent.

"I was sent by my Lady to tend to you. She said she knows you won't feed on Maii, so I am to be used."

I don't even wince at the term 'used' when given that way. Seriously think about sending her away, but I'm damn near starving. Not having fed for a while and then Her Lordship binging on me has me on a very low tank.

Being just about eye level with a couple of inches in her favor makes pulling her closer and feeding that much easier. I make myself numb to the act and ignore all her memories that come flying into my brain. Drinking deeply but not to where it disables her, just making her a little light-headed.

Taking as I normally do and pulling away to yet another stunned expression, I tell her to go to the kitchen and get some juice. Need to keep the fridges stocked with several flavors just for this purpose. Gathering herself, she lowers her head and nods. I keep an arm on her till she's for sure on balanced ground, then let her go. Retrieving a fluffy towel from one of the shelves, I get to buffing myself dry.

The scraped and bloody skin has healed faster from a decent 'meal'. I wait for the rush from Shifter blood, having first noticed it when I'd changed from Avina to Kerry. Avina, of course, has human blood, where Kerry is a Shifter, giving her blood an extra kick.

From what I've observed between Nicolaus and Anthony, Were-animal blood has a kick of its own. Since my Vampire feeds at least twice a day, he probably mixes Were blood and human. I've noticed for me I can go longer without feeding when my last one is a Shifter. Where human blood satisfies, animal gives a longer period of time before I feel I have to feed again.

Huh. Could say humans are like rice, Shifters a loaded potato, and Weres the three-course meal.

I miss food.

Finished drying both body and hair, I put on the silver robe. Feels both silky and rough. The roughness more like a gossamer gauze-like texture for the silver, the silkiness coming from the black and red. The belt on it goes across my front just under my chest to the back, then it crosses and comes back around at the waist were it ties and hangs down. Guess the belt is more like a sash but whatever.

The black designs that go over the chest are small, meant to draw the eye but also divert attention from the flesh beneath. Blood red is threaded in the black in pinstripe swirls. Same for the groin, but it starts at the waist, a thinner black flame-like pattern branching down and inwards from either side of my hips to play peek-a-boo with inner thighs.

The black and red sash hangs down over most of it, doing a good job in covering just by itself. It goes all the way down, ending just above the hemline. The wide sleeves go to my elbows and hang down from the underside. A longish silver, black, and red train drags behind me by about a foot and a half.

Like I said; pretty. Real pretty. But I still miss real clothes. This 'robe' reminds me of a cross between an ancient Greek chiton and a medieval renaissance dress. Finding a hair clip amongst the shelves, I put up my hair. Amazing how I find a hair accessory but no damn brush.

This place is so ass-backwards it's not even funny.

"Alright, Maii. Let's get to the kitchen. I have a  _ responsibility  _ to get back to."

The heightened blood is making me seriously antsy to either run, or start some trouble. Since making trouble isn't a good idea right now, I hike up the robe dress. Looking over at the boy who's giving me a weird look, I tell him to run with me.

He smiles wide and takes off. I keep up rather well, footfalls soft and light. No harsh or stuttered breathing. The very action brings a smile to my own face as we go through two ballrooms, several corridors, a great hall, and even an atrium.

Have to move fast and skirt most of the room, as the sun is up apparently. We go the long way to the kitchen and dining area, but there are other dining type areas that we go through, looking more like private date dinner spots or small restaurant eatery sections.

Really wonder how old this place is since some rooms are all brick while others are wood. It reminds me more of pictures I've seen of castles and such. I can't be in a castle, can I? Just where the hell am I?

Those thoughts bring up outrage and fear, so I push them away. Enjoying the run while working out the hard rush of alien blood. Once we reach the hallway that leads where we're going, I slow and stop.

We'd gotten many looks from over a couple of dozen people. Some I'd recognized while others I didn't. All species. All the ones I know of anyway. If Vampires, Werewolves, and Shape-shifters are real, what else is? Now that's a sobering thought.

As I stop, I let down the material. Sheer silver falls into place with its red and black accents. My mind starts to go through what I'll make today. The stew being for the 'dinner' meal, should make some biscuits to go with it.

We walk in easily, Maii still having his giant smile as his breathing is a little sped up, but not by much. Ahh, the young and their hidden inner animals.

Heh. Seeing as how I just turned twenty-four before this all started, it'd only been a week or so when I had been taken. Is it still October or is it November now? Does it matter?

"You know what? Screw traditional breakfast foods. I want to make pizza. Pizza and doughnuts."

The boy looks at me curiously, I look back in astonishment.

"Don't tell me you've never had pizza?"

He shakes his head. Well, shit. Didn't think it was possible for a boy his age to not know what pizza was. Then again, there's no telling where he came from an all, so I just give him a toothy smile.

"You're in for a treat my man, I make an epic deep-dish pizza. Everyone is going to go nuts. In a good way, I hope."

I cry out in mock agony.

"I miss food! This shit sucks. What good is being immortal if I can never eat ice cream again? I want a refund."

That gets several people around me snickering that I hadn't even noticed were there. I thought my sister was bad with her attention span of a squirrel on crack, but mine seems to be even worse. It's a wonder I'm not dead yet just from not being aware of the things around me.

One of them is Kerry, few other submissives, couple Vamps, and either another Shifter or Were-animal. Just know he doesn't smell like a human or an undead. Blinking at them all, I turn to go to my counters.

They're still where I put them, so no one put the one back. Stools are gone again, but that I don't mind so much. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Kerry? Is that list I started still around here? The one with the stuff that's needed?"

She shakes her head, so I sigh. Thinking I'm going to have to write it all out all over again, but the sneaky Shifter is smiling.

"When I saw it, I had it taken to the Lady. Most of it arrived shortly before you did."

Moving around her, I see the new unpacked and set up equipment.

An actual, honest to God squee comes from me as I see it all.

New appliances on the newly installed counters on the edges of the 'dining room', not just one but two giant-sized meat slicers sit on the far wall counters and two commercial rotisserie ovens are set along the wall. Those big ones you see in stores. Two commercial-sized deep fryers have also been installed. Picture what the french fries at McDonald's are fried in, that's what these are.

Really taking a look around, the very large room has been rearranged a bit. The small picnic tables have been taken out and replaced with two long wooden tables with benches. Castle reminiscent indeed.

Don't see the point of all the others anyway, not like this place has over a hundred people in here at once to need all that space. The new tables provide just as much space to eat just in a smaller area. The large machine taking up a lot of the room where tables had been, I have no idea what it's called, but it's like an island counter.

Salad bar?

A floating counter that has glass over it and small bins to hold food from salad stuffs to pizza toppings and desserts. Seeing as half of it is bins and the other is a flat surface. Heating and cooling coils will be inside it. Wow.

Old hag really went all out. Some of that stuff I'd been obnoxious about, like the rotisserie ovens, broilers, and one of those convection ovens. Yet there they all are along with several toasters, waffle irons, and juicers. Talk about a dream kitchen.

Now this I can claim as my own. Several classes I had in school had something to do with food, even an online class. My mom and sister aren't big on fancy made foods, so all this is huge. I've used it all before, so learning them and teaching to others should be easy.

Realizing I've been muttering 'oh my God' under my breath for who knows how long, I shut up. People had been seriously busy while I was asleep and pestered by my bane.

Also catch myself tugging at Kerry's apron in excitement, my euphoria being shared by both her and Maii who's on my other side. I bound from one item to the next and explain their use to everyone within the kitchen, whether they want to know or not, they learn. I'd be out of breath by now if I needed oxygen, so my heart makes up for it in its joyful pounding. Gotta find happiness somewhere, right?

Kerry is also enjoying all of it, Maii is always bouncy anyway, and everyone else is either smiling and sharing my enthusiasm or looking at me like I've lost my mind. Guess a cooking Vampire isn't very common.

I can't even have coffee anymore. Sigh.

Turning on the spinning ovens, deep fryers, and the salad bar thingy, I decide if it should be hot or cool while I stare at it, picturing everything I can put into it. Since I planned on pizza and doughnuts, stew for later, and putting some chicken on soon, I put it on cool.

With all the hot stuff planned out and started, I start on doughs and have Kerry make up large batches of icing and cream filling. Maii I get planted in his stool and have him tracing words I write out for him. Multitasking like a boss.

We get into the motions rather quickly. Even though Maii doesn't talk aloud, he can still learn to read and write. It'll be a slow process but, what else have I to do? Least I'm being productive.

Some of the others listen in here and there, but it isn't too often a 'whore' is asked to read or write something. While waiting for my assorted doughs to rise, I teach some of the others who seem to be in here often how to use the different appliances, from toasters to the fryers. I don't get into anything too technical, don't want to confuse them, but knowing how something works and how to turn it on or off tends to be good info to have. Especially if you want to keep injuries down.

While doing the many assorted tasks, I catch her Lordship walking through. Once I see her, my head inclines to her, thanking her for all the equipment, then turns away to ignore her. Getting some fresh fruit out, prepped, then put into some of the metal bins in the cooling counter is much more important. 

Since I'm slicing strawberries, I warn Kerry that I'm about to do something probably stupid. She raises an eyebrow and smirks. Well geez.

"This shall be an epic moment. I'm technically testing tricky tastebuds."

They all look at me as if I've grown another head, so I just laugh. Grabbing up a sliver of strawberry, I inspect it, then touch the tip of my tongue to it. My face scrunches up immediately from the tartness. Feels like I just put a box full of lemon-heads in my mouth.

Everyone laughs or smirks at my pucker face. I'm sure I look all sorts of sexy doing it, but I'm determined, as seen when I put my tongue to a spoonful of sugar. That, remarkably, stops the sour tart-tingling. It doesn't taste amazing, less so when I touch the sugar to the roof of my mouth. Altered taste buds are weird. It's like taste is enhanced to the point that food becomes overwhelming. Hmm.

"I will figure this out, dammit."

I'm sure the face I'm making as I dissolve the rest of the sugar against my cheek is all sorts of all over the place.

Alright.

So sourness is way too much, and sugar isn't sweet. More like grainy...something. Can't think of a taste it resembles, but definitely grainy.

Grabbing a slice of paper, I make notes. Remembering the horrid experience of the jalapeno, hot flavors also overwhelm to the point of burning. Looking around, Kerry hands me a small bag.

Curious, I open it and start laughing immediately. Another random item I had put on the list was refrigerator magnets. So now I have a bag of them. Never realize how much pleasure you can get from such small innocuous things.

I start putting several on all the magnetic surfaces. Many are flat squares with random pictures. I keep the one of a colorful rising sun on the fridge that is behind me when I'm at my counters.

Others are either plain nobs or small animals. A wolf and an orange cat get put on my fridge as well as one that has a clip on it, the wolf is white and the cat is a domestic tabby.

Small symbols of home. The wolf standing for my sister of course, and the orange feline representing her cat, Tigger. Touching both tentatively until I have them in a spot I want, the clip goes in the middle of the metal-like door with my tasting paper gripped in it.

I look up at the painting my sister did so long ago. Wolf made of light with a cat born of shadow. The name of the painting; ' _ Shy Walking Shadows _ ', could she have dreamed all this? Dreamed herself or sent to her? Is that possible? I have more questions than answers anymore it seems.

Putting my mind back on task, I finish putting sliced fruit into bins and whip up a rub for the chickens as I get them put in. Each oven can hold at max a total of thirty birds. I fill them both up.

Once they really get going, this place is going to smell like juicy poultry. The fryers are ready, so I show Kerry how to make doughnuts, then dipping them into the icing after they're cooled enough, as well as the sugar-covered ones. All the kitchen staff get one before the others are set out with the fruit.

I check on the stew, meat still has some cooking to do but it's ready for the veggies. Maii is given a break on practicing his words to cut them up and put them in.

Finally getting back to my pizza dough that I'd made a couple of dozen batches of, it still needs a little time, so I get the regular ovens turned on. Hope the Lady is in real good with her utility bills, 'cause all this new stuff is gonna eat up a whole lot more energy.

Of course, I'm sure she saves on the fact that not much lighting is needed for the people of this place. Since I started working here in the kitchen, I've kept the overhead lights on and bright. Her bill will steadily go up. That thought alone gives me a sick kind of satisfaction.

While I make up the sauce, I have the others who are normally in here cutting veggies, assorted meats, and shredding cheeses. Pizzas start coming along quite nicely, making both thin crust and deep dish. Once they're in, I look around.

Many looks of concentration, yes, but their faces are alight, not pointed down and expecting to be punished. I step back quietly and lean against a wall. Now this is how a good set up is supposed to look like.

Conversation, small smiles, and laughter. I'd finally gotten it into many of the submissives that I don't want them bowing to me. No falling to their knees and lowering their eyes. No assuming the position whenever I walk in.

Over the course of my time working in here, I've seen many come and go with bruises, pale skin, bleeding bites or cuts, malnourished and thin bodies. A lot of them won't look at me when they come in, but I've let them all know that they're welcome to come in at any time and get something to eat. If those who 'want' them won't take care of them, I will.

Not much different than what I'd done at home with my sister, aside from the rough usage and sex. When they come in bleeding, I clean their wounds when I can. Most don't want to be touched, and that I can totally understand.

Doing what I can when offering food and drink, being a Vampire comes in handy when they try to refuse. It may sound mean, but when I have to order them to eat or drink something after coming in, I do so.

Both male and female, young and, well, older young. I've even seen the healer sneak in here a couple of times to snag something. Speaking of which, should probably make that woman a goody basket or something. She deserves it.

Too soon yet to see much of a difference, but all are starting to look a little better in one way or another. More alive, less dead and dying. Can't help but feel accomplished at that.

I about jump out of my skin when I see the Lady standing next to me from out of nowhere. Like, really close, fabrics actually touching along arms close.

"You need a bell. I should put that on the list next time. Assorted colored bells for those of you who find it enjoyable to sneak up on me."

A black arched brow rises, her mouth twitching before she looks out over the room. Watching the faces of those who haven't noticed her come in. They may all feel beholden to this woman, but they all go quiet and keep their eyes down when she's around.

"Thank you for all the new stuff, although much of it I was being an ass about, you didn't need to get the big stuff."

"I know."

Folding my arms over my middle, I look over, studying her. This woman makes no sense to me. All the back and forth is starting to hurt my head.

"If you knew, why'd you do it? This stuff isn't cheap. Not to mention the amount of food that gets used now and needs to be restocked. Or hell, even the energy needed to power them."

Her hands are in her pockets, standing as straight as a soldier at attention. Dual-colored eyes point back to me when everyone goes quiet, finally noticing her. Don't think I'll ever be able to read her face, she's very subtle.

"I may be a sadist, but that doesn't mean I have to always be cruel. You were right on what you said about those I take in. I'm sure I will make more from them when they look healthier."

Not only did that not really answer my question, but it puts a harsh scowl over my face as I look at her.

"I am not fattening up pigs for a damn market to be sold."

My fists clench hard against my belly as her eyes fall from mine to my neck. I may be Vampire, but that clearly doesn't take me off the menu with her.

"Are you not? What do you think goes on here? This is a whore house, my pet. A flesh market. I sell flesh, blood, and sex. Auctions get held regularly for those very things. Do you know how many have asked for you? The fact that you are Vampire and belong to Nicolaus is not what saves you, my dear."

I didn't know it was possible for Vampires to be sick, yet my stomach is twisting hard. Don't even know which of what she said is the worst. I look away before she can see the raging storm in my eyes, but I'm sure she catches some of it.

Have I mentioned I hate Vampires? Every single one I've met has been so fucking screwed in the head I begin to fear for my own sanity. My queasiness turns hard in my gut, then flares hot as it turns to rage.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? Every single Vamp I've met or come across has been mad, sick, or insane, I think you're all three. Will I become the same way? Because if the answer is yes tell me now so I can go get a last look at the sun."

With my eyes directed away, I don't see her coming at me, not like it would matter anyway. A steel hand goes around my neck and pulls me to her. I grab hold of her arm, glaring my defiance at her, daring her to kill me. She pulls me close and whispers to me.

"Careful Pet, wouldn't want a repeat of what happened earlier, now would you? I know I'd enjoy it."

She ducks her head down and into my shoulder, inhaling the scent of my skin before pressing small kisses along parts of my throat that she isn't holding. A shiver runs through me, panic filling my head.

My nails dig into her arm as I try pulling away with a cry of anger. She lets go instantly, causing me to stumble back. Before I can even think about it, I launch myself at her. Filled with a black rage that doesn't even feel like it's mine.

I'm grabbed from behind and pulled back. A hard chest gets pressed to my back, a thundering heart loud in my ears. Not my heart. The scent filling my nose does not help my rage at all.

Nicolaus wraps his arms around me, I catch the scent of fear coming from him. That's new. I couldn't smell that before. I roar at them both. My nails become claws and shred the arms holding me, eyes intent on the woman in front of me as everything narrows down.

Some kind of powerful strength comes from within me as I throw the male off, blood flies as I leap for her again, once more being stopped as I'm grabbed. Scent grabs my eyes, pulling them to Anthony as he grabs my arm. My other arm comes up hard, delivering a powerful backhand. His head snaps to the side as he falls back, his scent calling forth more fury from memory.

Pain, fear, rage, and despair.

Kierra. I'm channeling her black rage.

Tearing into another who tries to stop me from getting to my target, I can't even remember why I'm going after her, just that she's the focal point of it all.

Screams and shouts echo around me.

Nicolaus comes at me again, that's no good.

I don't even know what I'm doing, slashing and biting at everything that touches or comes near me.

The last yelped scream stops me dead. The cry is from Maii's coyote. Before I can turn to him, everything goes black.


	61. Chapter 61

**Faline**

  
  


I wake slowly, the back of my head throbbing while on my belly, a soft material underneath, and something light over the top of me, so I lay there and listen to two heartbeats. One is my own, it's usual sluggishness chugging along. The other goes with a scent that tickles my nose. This one is also slow, yet I remember the last time I'd heard it, it was pounding, and I smelled his fear. 

"The last time I saw strength like that from you, you'd broken through a reinforced steel chain like it was flimsy plastic."

His voice echoes in my head, causing me to groan.

"Don't need to yell, I can hear you just fine."

My hands go over my ears, keeping my eyes closed. I feel his weight settle next to me, another touches down on the back of my skull. Jerking away from him, I move away completely, or try to at least, as he lays over my back.

The hand against my head presses it down to the material under me, probably a bed. More than likely a bed. A small sound comes from me as his pressing makes it hurt more. He keeps the pressure on till I stop moving, then touches lightly where the throbbing is radiating from. Another small cry sounds as he messes with it, jerking away again thinking he's doing it to cause pain, not to soothe.

Soothe? Nicolaus? I must be crazy.

"Go away. Haven't you done enough? Go torment your damn dog and leave me alone."

"I am right where I want to be."

I scoff, the sound making my brain rattle, so I press my forehead into the mattress.

"Yeah, well,  _ I  _ don't want you here, go away. All you do is cause me pain."

His cool hand rubs along my shoulder blades and spine.

"That isn't true and we both know it."

Were human males ever this annoying? I can't remember. They couldn't possibly be as bad as the man with me right now.

I recall the very satisfying backhand I gave to Anthony.

"Go nurse your mutt, I'm sure he's wanting your attentions."

I continue talking into the bed, but he hears me. His grip tightens, but not to the point of pain. Not yet.

"You almost broke his neck. He is resting right now."

"I didn't break it? Damn, too bad."

Now his hand tightens to hurt. I clench my jaw, but that's the only reaction I give. His grip on my shoulder becomes bruising.

"See? All you give is pain. That'll never change."

Not sure why I'm bothering, not like logic ever works with him. Shockingly though, he lets go. It's such a surprise that I pull my head out and look at him. His weight hasn't moved though.

Luckily, any lighting is real low, barely there, so my head doesn't explode upon opening my eyes. I can see him clear as day though with no problem. He's watching me, eyes fully dilated.

I, of course, am nude under a thin sheet. Pushing to sit up, he moves slowly to allow it. Really hate that word, 'allow'. Chaffs my ass. Pulling the sheet to my chest as I sit with my legs folded in front of me, I manage to stay upright.

"Tell me what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

I recall some of it, but not all, and I tell him so. He lays down, putting his head in my lap and looks up at me. After an awkward moment, I put my hands on either side of his head, fingertips twining with his hair.

Once there, his eyes close. With that, I feel braver, so I bury my hands in it, the underside retaining his meager body heat. His expression goes from pinched and unhappy to relaxed peace.

The memory of the Mistress having said something about my calming those around me surfaces. I thought it was just Nicolaus. Does it work on everyone or just Vamps? Because I'm not very calming to Anthony, more the opposite really, just being near me seems to anger him. Madaline to.

"Anthony and I had just walked in when she grabbed you. We were coming closer when you lunged for her. I barely grabbed you in time, if you had attacked her, you would instantly be sentenced to death."

Actually, at the time, I think that's what I was going for. For fear of becoming just as insane as all of them.

"You broke my hold after tearing into my arms, tossing me to the side with barely a thought. Anthony had grabbed for you, that's when you almost broke his neck. You kept going for her. Myself and a few others tried to pin you, yet you tossed us around as if we were babes, biting and clawing as if an animal. The only thing that stopped you was that coyote."

Oh no. Maii. My heart skips a beat.

"You did not harm him. Intentionally. One of the Vampires you had thrown landed on him when he came too close. He is bruised but otherwise unharmed. When you had paused at his cry, it gave me a chance to take you down. The way you fell... I thought I had killed you."

His eyes open as he says the last, actual fear and pain showing in them. Uncomfortable, I snicker and look away to hide my own fear.

"Seems I'm hard to kill lately. Each time someone tries, something manages to save me. How long was I out this time?"

A hand comes up to my face and causes my hands to freeze in his hair, having been burrowing them at his nape, he cups the side of my face. I should probably pull away, but I don't want to. Really don't want to fight anyone anymore.

Nicolaus's touch is soft, cool, eyes seem to get lost in mine and vise-versa as his thumb feathers back and forth over the cheekbone. He rises slowly, gaze breaking away just to land on my mouth. No good, no good.

Now I know I should move, but my body doesn't want to. Feeling like a bird caught and held by a hungry snake, the man moves slowly, but steadily. Hand against my cheek moving to put pressure against the back of my head, pulling me down to meet him.

His fingers are splayed wide, the pressure not all in one spot and hurting. Tentatively, I meet him willingly, knowing that this is all sorts of wrong for all sorts of reasons.

Nicolaus whispers my name against my lips before he takes them in a kiss. Slow, coaxing. Enjoyable when not bruising. Tongues exchange and play along teeth while my hands stay at his nape and at the sides of his head.

Pulling away so he can sit up and turn, he pulls my face back to him and continues his onslaught of kisses. My head gets a little fuzzy as I return his attentions. Cool hands go from my face to my shoulders where they slide down my arms, then to my back.

Mine stay on his face, but do eventually slide down to a hard chest. Fingers move down to do what I've wanted to do several times but felt guilty for wanting to do so; touch at his abdominal muscles. They clench under my perusal, the softly formed 8-pack still firm even if it isn't clear cut, all while he steadily pulls me towards him.

My rear end slides easily over the slick material beneath me, silk underneath while cotton had covered me. I go to my knees before I get pulled into straddling his lap, his very naked lap. The fuzziness clears a little, body stiffening in his hold. Hands go back to his chest while his wrap around me. Nicolaus stops pulling, but keeps hold, tugging at my lower lip with fangs before he pulls back to lay his forehead against mine.

"Why won't you let yourself find release within my arms?"

My heart starts pounding at the thought, the sound loud in the otherwise silence, his heart follows mine.

"There is never release with you, Nicolaus, only torment. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not big on pain. That's all you seem to know."

Hands slide from his chest and back up to his face where I cradle it, pulling back so I can look at him. His expression is bordering on anger, and I return it with a look of sadness. My thumb glides along his lip as I watch it, then move my gaze to his eyes.

The orange slit orbs look back at me as he reads my face, actually taking the time to really go over it. His building anger dissipates steadily to be replaced with confusion. That look right there is what breaks my heart.

Whoever converted him, probably did it the same way he had with me. Tears start beading in my eyes as I look over his face, the scar on his left side getting traced by my fingertips. Born in darkness along with sickness and madness.

Moving my legs to the insides of his so I can get to my knees again, I pull him to my chest and hold him over my heart as I cry for him, for all that he had to have lost. His look before my head is laid over his is still one of confusion, but he's more than willing to be skin to skin.

Large hands move to my hips while I cradle him to me, thick hair brushing my chest and causing skin to peak. It gets ignored.

"I know now Nicolaus, and I'm sorrier than you'll ever know that it had happened to you, but you make it worse when you do it to others. I would have liked to know you before whatever Vamp got their claws into you."

He pulls back and I let him, eyes a dark honey as he looks to be concentrating. He continues to pull away voluntarily as if my touch is wrong. A flare of panic deep in his eyes confirms what I'd already figured out.

Nicolaus crawls backward and stands, tugging on his jeans and doing them up all the way, even putting a shirt on. I've thrown him so bad that he's trying to hide, to pull away. Again I let him, because I have no idea how to help an emotionally, physically, and mentally broken Vampire.

Avoiding my eyes as he paces, he then turns and leaves. A small critter darts in before the door is closed, followed shortly by jumping onto the end of the bed and crouching down low. Speaking of abused supernaturals...

"I'm truly sorry Maii. I didn't know that was going to happen. Think I was channeling my sister again, but this time it was different. It was like it was from her, but not. Something inside her that fills in parts of me. I wasn't sharing her mind, just her...rage."

Trying to explain it is near impossible when I'm not even sure what the hell kinda freaky shit is going on. I don't understand much at this point. Now I know why Kie goes so nuts when around people and avoids them when possible.

Having empathy sucks.

She can have it back, I don't want it.

I look around for some clothes, but of course, there are none. Looking back to the coyote and asking if he's alright, that I hadn't hurt him, he gives me a canine smile, so I take it he's fine.

"What about the Mistress? How much trouble am I in? Nicolaus didn't say before he ran off."

He whines at me. Not sure how to take that. Jumping down, he goes back to the door and scratches at it then looks back to me. Really don't want to stay human right now, so after I open the door, I shift.

Excitable kid bounces around me, then goes down the hall, coming back for me and going that way again. Okay, that seems to be straight forward enough, so I follow him. We actually don't go that far before he's scratching at another door. I just look at him as if he's expecting me to open it when someone else does from the other side. Jumping back, I'm wary as I look at him and the healer.

Looking up at her has me recognizing the double doors. I may have just been led to my death. Thanks a lot, Maii. Backing up slowly, the healer watches me indifferently. That's helpful.

The young coyote comes to me then goes through the door, popping his masked head out and yipping at me. Heaving a sigh, I go in after him. Soon as my tail is across the threshold, the door gets closed.

Looking back at it almost forlornly before walking in further, my usual upright stature when in this form is majorly subdued. I walk around slowly until the knowledge that the Lady isn't here dawns. Not yet anyway.

In that case, I go to her large window, jump up onto the ledge and stretch out, looking out at the not so dark sky. The sun's getting ready to rise, the skin under my fur feels all prickly, as if warning me that I need to get under cover now. Really don't want to move as I stare out, having only been there for a few minutes.

Someone else makes the decision whether I live or fry as the window glass darkens before going totally black. What the hell? Looking back into the room, the Mistress is sitting on the edge of her desk with a remote pointed at the window.

Ah, I see. She's got all the fancy stuff. Glass outfitted with something that doesn't just tint it to cut down on glare, but go totally black. Nifty, I guess. Dressed in a buckled black leather corset with matching pants, the boots go up her legs all the way to mid-thigh.

Getting up, I turn in her direction, staying on the ledge, then lay on it once more when I'm pointed at her. Stretching out my forelegs and laying my head down on them, gold eyes direct to her with an indifferent expression just as the healer gave me.

She moves till she's leaning with her rump on the corner of the desk nearest me, just staring, so I return stare for stare. Looking from a dark green eye over to an icy blue, then back. We stay like that for a good five minutes at least. My ears swivel to hear the older woman or Maii, but from what I can tell, they've left. So he was sent after me then. Can't be upset at him when he's just doing what he's told.

I eventually slide my eyes to the side, since that seems to be what she's waiting for. Yet when I look back, she's still directed at me, only this time she isn't looking at just my face, but roaming over me.

Whatever.

I seem to be the odd one out anyway. My tail tip doesn't even twitch, not wanting her to pounce on me for any slight movement. She having all but admitted that she likes doing her own punishing instead of having others do it loops in my head.

My mind flashes back to the submissive, Avina, who'd told me how she tortured a man for days before killing him because his screams had no longer pleased her. Skinned him, I believe, if I'm remembering right.

"You are a very curious creature, Pet. You are clearly and obviously a Vampire, yet you are more, aren't you? The rage and glee on your face as you came for me, I've only seen that look on Werewolves and other Were breeds that enjoy bloodshed. If you think me harsh, you should see what some of them are capable of."

I just watch the woman, since I know who's 'rage' it is, and judging by the thoughts I've had while in other fights, I’ve got a feeling I connect with Kie a lot more than I originally thought. If I'm getting things from her, is she getting things from me?

The Mistress cocks her head, still looking at me since I give no reaction. That in itself though is an answer. Can't remember if she'd been around the other times that I went through an experience with my sister, let alone when I messed up and mentioned her name aloud.

"You have had episodes of seemingly random convulsions since you came here. Never before have I seen a Vampire go through something like that unless having a very intense vision or being punished by their Maker. That does not seem to be the case here though. You, my Pet, seem to be sharing your mind with another. Or, more point of fact, they with you."

Vampires can have visions? Huh, imagine that. Still don't give her a reaction, even when she calls me her pet. Not outwardly anyway, inside, my teeth grit hard. Keeping her eyes on me, she keeps going.

"The first episode I am aware and have been told about ended with you having a brain bleed and trauma. The second time it looked like you were fighting someone, but couldn't make up your mind whether you were in pain or wanting to laugh and smile."

Her eyes direct upwards as she looks back through her head at events, expression staying the same as if frozen in marble.

"When you had been fighting the one in the kitchen, I was told that when you were pulled off you were laughing and joking after having slit his throat. Those types of reactions only come from those who enjoy causing pain or have a raging beast within them. From what I have heard and observed from you, you are not the type to take pleasure in the suffering of another, quite the opposite really."

Okay, so to Vampires, not wanting to see someone hurt is a freakish oddity. Good to know.

I am so fucked.

My blink brings her eyes back down to me.

"You are angered when another around you is hurt or has some 'wrong' done to them. The way you inquired after Kerry when she had knowingly led astray a patron known for his rough attentions. From what I've seen in you, you had not known who he was, and took it upon yourself to protect her and even seek out justice for her hurts."

I can feel my eyes harden as her words and inflection start to piss me off. As if a girl getting abused by someone is okay and wanting to get a return pound of flesh was abhorrent. Ears even go back to show my displeasure at her words.

She raises an eyebrow as she looks at me, her own eyes glittering with some emotion that I either cannot read, or just don't understand.

"See, right there. Just by the way I spoke has riled you, which proves my point. You do not act like a Vampire, yet neither a beast, but you carry both within you it would seem. Indeed you are very special, my Pet."

My tail does twitch this time. If she catches it, however, she ignores it as she moves around her desk, sitting in the chair. Her intent stares now gone as if they'd never been. Not sure if that's good or not.

Vampires have the weirdest mood swings, I swear. Question is, is it from their cat part, or the Vampire part. My head rises as I watch her, my own confusion being broadcast since she has yet to do anything about me attacking her. Or trying to, rather.

Not that I'm looking for punishment mind you, just curious as to what will happen. After sitting up doesn't even grab her attention, I jump onto her desk and sit where she'd been while talking to me. Tail curling around my feet as I sit upright and look right at her.

The woman does eventually look at me, her frame almost in a slump in her seat, as if she's tired of life itself. Can't be very comfortable to do in that outfit. Her Vampire gaze doesn't even have the directness it had earlier.

"Avina told me that the painting in the kitchen was done by your sister. With all the talk going on lately, it really makes me wonder about some things."

Uh oh. What had I said around that girl? If Avina has put my sister in danger by opening her mouth, I will kill her myself. Something must have given me away, because the woman sits up, putting her elbows on the table with her hands clasped.

"After hearing that Nicolaus wanted her to stay with you, I took advantage of the opportunity. I don't believe she has told me everything, which makes me wonder what you have given her that I have not. I've gone to Kerry as well since you two seem to have become so close, she has also balked at telling me things you have shared with her."

Me and my damn big mouth. Threatening Avina's life when I was the one who'd said anything in the first place. I put everyone around me in danger.

Orion I know can take care of himself, and Maii isn't exactly very chatty. But both girls put their own lives in danger when they disobey an order. Now that it's unavoidable, I shift back to have a distinguishable voice.


	62. Chapter 62

**Faline**

  
  


Staying crouched right there on her desk, keeping my chest against my knees and lower legs over my groin, my long hair falls around me to cover the sides of my face as I look up at her.

"I treat them as human beings instead of walking blood bags to use and abuse. Don't punish them for my big mouth. Since I know there's going to be some punishment happening to me from trying to attack you, just add whatever you would have done to them onto mine."

I talk low, my voice husky from having damaged it so bad after a psychic episode with my sibling. Not at all trying to be seductive, so I really hope she doesn't take it that way. My gaze stays on her face even when her eyes roam.

Having a naked female on your desk is look worthy I'm sure, still unnerving though. Soon as I don't need my talking voice, cat form I shall return to immediately. Not much protection, but I can move faster, better equipped for defense, and I’m a lot smaller.

A fine black brow rises after she runs a hand through her short hair, moving the few stubborn strands that want to hang over the face instead of with the rest. Which is right where they go back to as soon as she moves her hand. Her eyes go to the faint veining scars over my chest.

"You would take their punishment? Even though you know it will add to your own?"

I nod slowly and her gaze follows the movement curiously. Crouched on her desk while she sits where she is, there's only a couple of feet between us. It's a big desk, mostly bare aside from a small lamp on the other side and what looks like a planner book, a few other books stacked next to her, and a phone.

Faster than anyone else I've seen move, she's up, around the desk, and behind me. Not even her clothes made any noise. It startles me, but I don't whip around to face her. Just turn my head to keep her in my view.

Might have freaked out at having her at my back, but I just told her I'd take punishment. I try to stick to my word, after all. One cool hand touches at my shoulder while the other goes to my waist, both sliding towards the front of my body as she presses close.

"I said I'd take punishment, and I will, but I am  _ not  _ one of your whores."

"In my house, you will be whatever I say you are."

Now her hands are over my belly and gripping my neck, her front pressed snugly up to my back. Pressure from both pull me back, then off the desk completely to stand upright. My body stiffens at both her remark and the roaming hand moving along my middle.

"That is easily fixable, open the doors, and let me out of here. I'm sure I'd do better out in the middle of nowhere than in this place anyway."

A face comes even with mine, her chin resting on my shoulder before she turns to talk into my ear with a low tone, hand firm at my neck as she holds it where she wants while nails dig in lightly.

"I cannot do that Pet, for you are not mine, sad to say. Nor would I if you were, as I would keep you tied to my bed and writhing for my touch."

I snort, but my body clenches at how much writhing she has already caused me to do.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not yours, huh?"

With Nicolaus and Anthony 'in hiding', it's not like... Wait.

"You know why they're here, why have you not turned them into whomever?"

Trying to ignore the hand pulling my hair back from the side of my face, hers is too damn close as she rubs her lips along the length of my ear. Shallow breaths stir loose strands around it and cause them to tickle along my skin. The action calls goosebumps to rise, while the hair at the back of my neck rises at her proximity.

This woman go to seduction school or something? Well, considering I have no idea how old she is, she's probably had  _ many _ years to study everything. The leather of her corset digs into my back, the metal buckles actually imprinting on my skin from holding me so close. Her leather pants also dig into the softer skin of my ass.

"For one, this is also a safe house for those who need it. For another, the one who wants them is someone that I love to irritate as much as I can, as often as I can."

Poor bastard. Don't know him and I already feel sorry for him.

"Gee, aren't you just a delightful peach."

Her fangs sink into my earlobe. I wince, breath hitching at the double piercing. Don't think it actually goes all the way through, as Vampire fangs aren't snake fangs. Probably didn't even puncture or draw blood. Sure stings though.

"Do you even know why they're wanted?"

I ask, wanting her teeth away from me. She pulls her chompers away, but they're replaced by her tongue. That really isn't much of an improvement, that can go away too.

"Of course I do. Do you?"

Her voice seems to be steadily dropping in pitch, getting more and more husky. According to Orion, it had been about exposure; Nicolaus killing girls and leaving them out or something. I play ignorant though, just in case she doesn't know that the lion has talked to me about important stuff.

"Well I doubt it was from what he did to my sister and I, so why don't you enlighten me?"

I thought the reason she pulled back was that she was surprised or something, but no. I'm not so lucky. Instead, a wet line gets trailed from my ear down to my neck, her tongue raising even more gooseflesh.

"Why don't you tell me what he did to you and your sister first? Then I'll let you know if it was or not."

Unable to keep from growling in frustration, trying to pull away doesn't help as the hand at my belly splays wide while the one at my neck grips harder. Might not need oxygen, but bones still hurt when threatened to be crushed.

Soon as I stop my movements, her hand loosens. No urge or need to cough arises, so I sigh instead, turning my head away from her as I begin.

"I'm not even sure how long ago it was. I went from walking with my sister to a prisoner in what I think was an underground room, then waking here. Still a prisoner. If three blood exchanges need three days to complete, then I was in that hole for at least three days being tortured, degraded, forced to participate in acts I wanted nothing to do with or even knew existed, and fed only blood."

The thoughts of those days bring up my anger all over again, the understanding I felt towards Nicolaus earlier being totally washed away in a flood of hate as I once more live through it all. Doubt this woman even cares or is against anything he's done, since so far she seems to be just as sick as he is, enjoying the same things he put me through.

"While I was being dragged away by Nicolaus, Anthony stayed with the orders to kill her as painfully as possible. The last image I have of her is being taken to the ground by a shifting monster-dog. I had the delightful pleasure of seeing Anthony return bloodied with a broken face and ruined dick though. She's the reason Anthony only has one eye and scars covering his groin."

Her lips move back from being pressed against the thin skin of my throat.

"Your sister made those scars? I asked how he got them when he was entertaining me, but he wouldn't say. Now I know why. He was bested by a human."

I can hear the laughter in her voice, glad she is tickled pink by the misfortunes of my life. Guess someone should be.

"After he returned he was sent out again with new orders to bring her back so Nicolaus and I could bathe in her blood while fucking."

Those remembered words make my heart pound, my breathing becoming short pants. All thoughts of the pleasure she was trying to create totally gone as I go through it all in my head, keeping my eyes closed.

"When he returned he said she was gone. She had made it back to the house, leaving a heavy blood trail, getting just inside the house where he said it looked like she collapsed, a pool of blood showing she was there, but her body was gone. The next three days I spent much of my time chained to a bed much like the ones you have here."

The memories of times where I had to beg or perform some act or another just to be able to go to the bathroom has my hands clenching so hard at my sides that blood trickles from my fists. One time in defiance I had pissed right next to his bed. That didn't end well and had me never doing it again.

"I was turned there and woke up here after being knocked out from behind by that stupid dog. Having drained an innocent man and sharing his memories of a wife and two daughters. I think then was the first time I 'shared someone's mind', as you called it. The way I went after and attacked Nicolaus with a state of mind I didn't have again till I went after you."

Her roaming lower hand stops right above my dead and useless uterus. Breath ceases with her lips pressed against the back of my neck, her body becoming stiff against mine. I press on, not wanting to have to go through it all over again.

"I literally wanted to eat his heart out, so I ripped into him with that very intent, ripping a chunk of his flesh out while he was giving me the last exchange. I don't recall everything clearly with the bloodlust riding me so hard, and there was  _ so  _ much blood. His collarbone, I snapped it with my teeth, tried pulling it out. I had claws."

My eyes clench shut as I try to remember everything... The claws. Were they claws or my nails? Everything from that point in time is so fuzzy and filled with red. The heat images I had seen when I first went cat, it isn't like that now. I have perfect vision in both forms, more so even.

"I slashed at him, connecting with his belly. Bit hard into his neck, shredding skin that turned into an outpouring of blood."

Going to shake my head then recalling I can't, her hand tightens just as I start. Locking my eyes on her chair as I continue, her lower hand is still splayed over my pubis bone, not even registering to my brain as I'm caught in the past.

"I was hit from behind, finally able to escape to darkness. Before my mind shut off I heard him tell his dog to get a neck chain. Then I woke up here, being told I broke it even though I don't remember doing so. When I was left alone I learned to change to cat form, from then on I stayed in that form till I met Avina."

I pause to judge reaction, but there is none aside from the continual feathering of her mouth against my skin.

"You probably know everything on from that point. I found out a few days ago that Nicolaus has been sending people to kill my very alive sister. You see, each time I had an 'episode', I was sharing an experience with her. The one that resulted in a brain bleed was from going through her rape with her. The second she was in a fight and killed a Vampire."

Her lower hand freezes and stiffens as she cups me, her whole body once again going rigid before she lets go and pulls away from me altogether. I feel like jumping for joy, but I contain myself.

"It was at that time that you had mentioned a name. I saw his reaction to it, as well as heard yours through the door after it had been closed. That is why you had the reaction you did at that point."

Not sure what reaction she's referring to, so I just watch her as she paces back and forth in front of her desk. Taking the steps before I pull myself onto it, my legs cross and I sit there to watch her. Not like I need to hide my nudity or worry about getting her desk wet.

"I should probably tell you, Vampires are strong, but we do not break bones by biting them. Not in human form at least. We have the capacity to, it just isn't done."

Nodding, I flick invisible particles off my knee.

"I figured as much, and I guess I should probably  _ tell you _ , the rage I went after you with was not wholly mine. Most of it was hers. I wasn't sharing her mind at that point though, so it hadn't all been intentional. You pissed me off, yes, but I don't think I would have attacked if I had been in my right mind. Guessing that's where the claws came from the first time I attacked Nicolaus."

She nods, picking up her pacing again from having stopped and looked at me. Talking as she goes back and forth, her hands constantly moving as well.

"Actually, the claws may be yours. It's a Vampire ability for some of us. Not everyone has it, but it isn't rare."

With that she turns to me, holding out her hands that are tipped in long, pale, curved claws. Much like that of a cat. I look down at my hands, brows drawing together.

"It hasn't happened since then though, I'd forgotten all about them till telling you here now."

She shrugs, the claws retreating back into her fingers, pacing one more circuit before stopping in front of the windows, relatively close to me. Memory nags at me then, I'd had them again recently, in that fight I'd had claws and had used them to slash Nicolaus up with.

"To answer your earlier question, they are wanted for threatening the secrecy of our world. Nicolaus's favorite way to play with his food is to find them online, make friends, then lure them out. He'd grow tired of them rather quickly, kill them, then leave them out to be found. We'd know they were his kills by the scars they would be covered in. If they were allowed to live long enough  _ to _ scar, that is."

She turns to look at me, dual-colored eyes unfocused as her brain works fast.

"I'm guessing that is how he acquired you. Even if he hadn't been the one to bring you here, you would be known just from your skin. Curious he didn't kill you though. Do you know why?"

Sighing, I nod my head. Sadly, I do know...sort of.

"One of the times he had been tormenting me, he mentioned that others would beg for his attentions and bite, so they 'had to go'. I wasn't one of those. My fighting back only seemed to make him come at me more. If I had known how to get it to stop, I probably would have acted like I wanted him. There were many times I wished for death."

Know she won't care about that part, I just wanted to say it out loud. To taste the words. My eyes have roamed over to the shelves full of art and junk, it reminds me of the painting and what Avina had said when the Lady had returned with it.

"What made you buy her painting? I'm sure you've figured out by now that it represents me and her."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her follow my gaze, a smirk crossing her lips.

"I had figured that out, yes, once you said that Anthony had gone for her and survived it. Curious, how long ago did she paint it?"

She seems to be avoiding part of the question but does have a habit of circling back in her conversations. Kind of confusing. Well, not  _ kind of _ , it flat out  _ is _ .

"Around three years ago, back when we knew nothing of this world. We both were given a crash course it seems, and to be honest, even with all the times I had wished for Vampires to be real, I wish we could return to our relatively boring lives. I'm not thrilled with this new reality."

The woman chuckles as she comes closer to me. Her first step drawing my attention immediately towards danger. The leather she's wearing must be well broken in, for it makes no noise as she moves, not even the thigh-high boots.

Low heel, but still, no creaks, no crinkling sound. Her corset is so black the stitched in designs are almost invisible. Granted the stitches  _ are  _ black as well. There’s a smaller bust hidden underneath it, yet still looking filled out without appearing ridiculous.

Female Vamp scent tickles my nose as she prowls closer. I've noticed all Vampires have a 'dry' odor about them, almost like a stuffiness yet not. Not very strong, it's subtle. They also smell of blood, usually from someone they'd fed on.

Like most times, I can't exactly 'smell' myself. My brain has grown accustomed to my new natural scent that I never notice it. Aside from the typical perfumes, dirt, and swe...sweat? Yes, I have smelled Vampire sweat.

Just like male Vampires need blood in order to get a stiffy, the moisture from it enables one to sweat. Not entirely sure about females yet, but it seems to be the case as well. One would assume so anyway.

Right now, the 'Mistress' smells of that subtle dryness, faint blood, some kind of cologne, and soap. The cologne is a faded smell though, as if it were put on many hours ago. The soap smells more recent than it, so it may even be cast-off from someone else who wore too much.

Even the leather, while having no sound, does have faint wafts of sweat. Her eyes are dark as she looks at me, smirk still in place as she comes to stand right in front of me. With the height of the desk, I'm closer to eye level with her. Instead of being half a foot or so taller, she's now only a few inches.

"As for your question of why I bought it, I enjoy the look of it."

For some reason I think there's more to it than that, but she's not telling me. Fine.

"Soft spot for wolves? You don't seem the type."

Her tongue slips out and licks across her lower lip while hands go to my knees and slide up my legs, leaning closer with smokey eyes intent on my throat. My own bloody hands are in my lap, one holding the other casually.

"I have a soft spot for many things."

Her voice trails off when her attention is caught by my self inflicted injuries. Looking from them to where I dripped on the carpet. The navy blue plushness just dark enough to hide, but does nothing for tracking noses.

"You appear to have a fondness for bleeding on my things."

Can't help it, I smile. It leads into laughing that I can't seem to stop, even with raising messy hands to cover my mouth. Meeting her face doesn't work as her expression just makes me laugh more.

The hands on my thighs pull back as she looks at me, leaning back as if I'm contagious. That's quite possible since I can't seem to stop, even letting go of my face and looking away as I try to contain it. Glittering gold eyes look back to her as I pull in a giant amount of air, then regret it immediately. My mouth fairly explodes as it bursts out, all because her expression is one of surprise and confusion.

Makes me want to hold her cheeks, but that would be a bad idea for so many reasons. I lean down over my crossed legs as I hide, arms wrapping around my head. She does have a point though, I have bled on  _ a lot  _ of her stuff. I talk back from the position I'm in, the only safe thing to do.

"To be fair, it's not like I intentionally go out of my way to do so. But what can I say, your stuff could use a little sprucing up, and I do what I can."

My head lifts, the Mistress a step or so away with her arms crossed over her chest. The massive grin on my face exposing my fangs doesn't seem to win me any points as she still looks a little perplexed. I seem to have that effect on people, I've noticed.

I bite my lip in an attempt to stifle, but that draws her gaze instantly. Oops. Letting go of the lip, my laughter slows and I move to get down. Have to lift up before I slide, don't want the same problem that I had in the kitchen, however long ago that was.

Lifting myself, I get as far as my legs going over the edge before she steps up between them. A puff of air is blown out, lowering back as getting down isn't available at the moment. Her now uncrossed arms go back to my thighs.

Raising my face to her in defiance, my hands go over hers, preventing them from going anywhere else. A snarky expression looks back at me. If I can keep Nicolaus off of me now relatively easily, she shouldn't be much more of a problem... Just have to keep her teeth away from me.

Simple, yeah? I wish.


	63. Chapter 63

**Faline**

My hunger has been present since I woke, injury to the head using energy to heal, then the unknown amount of time being unconscious really doesn't help. The scent of my own blood creates the craving, then having them right against my mouth and tasting it when I bit my lip.

"I told you, I'm not one of your whores. Whatever happened to my punishment anyway? Was told if I'd landed a hit on you it would have been an instant death sentence, so shouldn't having attempted get me something?"

Her eyebrow flies up high. Yeah... I seriously need to keep my mouth shut. Making an aggravated sound and closing my eyes, her hands slip from under mine and go straight to my face.

Gold eyes shoot open instantly, defiant expression coming right back as I glare at her. Her eyes are on mine as she leans in, my attempt at leaning back being a horrible idea since she follows me down.

"You need to invest in some catnip, might soothe all those urges you seem unable to control."

She smirks, eyes rotating between mine, then my lips and back. So I try again.

"If an attempt on your life gets one molested by you, why doesn't anyone else do it?"

The Lady chuckles at that while her hands burrow into my hair.

"Too afraid, I would think. You're the only one who has tried in well over thirty years or so. I forgot how much fun the adrenaline rush can be. Quite intoxicating really, better than your catnip. Since you protest so much, I think this will work as the perfect punishment."

Words trail off as lips descend on mine. Bringing up my hands isn't at all helpful, used to it being a male chest, not even thinking, so now I'm officially groping the Mistress of the house. Things cannot possibly get any worse.

That thought causes a groan to be voiced, which is so taken the wrong way.

I have officially made it worse. Congratulations Faline, you are a professional dunce.

I can't even pull away now since she's pretty much dropped herself on me. Soft lips work against my own, crafty as she gets me to open for her. The lack of elongating equipment between her legs is an actual relief.

Different from what Nicolaus had given, but still nice. Never thought I'd ever be kissing a female like this, but I think I prefer female over male. Right now it just feels safer. Totally know it isn't, especially considering who it is I'm kissing, but it's the illusion that's comforting. And kissing I am, as I participate in it. Still have no idea what to do with my hands though, so I'm feeling a little awkward.

That changes when she feels me participating, raising herself back up just a smidgen, letting me move them from pressing her corset into her chest, to lay over her back. Fingertips trace on patterns that cover what I can reach, or willing to reach anyway. Soon as I do, the Lady's kisses become more intent, hands sliding from my hair down to my sides.

The feeling is new and interesting as I feel nails catching on skin. It isn't till I feel them at my hips that I can tell they're claws, not nails. My body starts to go rigid, then my mind is caught up in the toying she's doing with our tongues.

The claws don't puncture, just get scratched lightly across skin, enhancing flesh sensitivity. My heart starts pounding as the realization of what I'm doing sinks in. Vampire lips work against my own, yet not ones from someone who's laid a hand on me in anger.

Her slow introductions to pain are a lot more enjoyable than previous ones I'd had with Nicolaus. If he catches us though, I can just imagine the hell I'll be put through. The thought has me freezing and pulling back.

I enjoy her kisses so much that I dip back in for more, but pull away quickly as my heart starts racing with the knowledge that he could walk in at any time. Biting my lip as my eyes open, I look from her to the door then back to her mouth. She seems to understand but just smiles.

"Door is locked, my Pet, he cannot enter unless I wish it."

I scowl at the name, but when she dips back down and entices more kisses, it's forgotten. The cool clawed hands at my hips lift and pull me closer to the edge of the desk while my own still trace the weird marks I keep finding on her skin.

She wraps one of my legs around her waist, I do the other on my own, locking my ankles at her waist. With one hand on my rear and the other on my back, the Mistress lifts me from the desk, my arms going around her neck. The kiss doesn't even break, the motion is so smooth.

Not sure where I'm being moved to, so focused on her lips that I am. My groin presses close to her leathers, steps taken shift them in interesting ways. Claws prickle into my rear end where both of her hands become cupped, the sensation causes me to dance around, unable to make up my mind if it feels good or is a small annoyance. I finally just keep myself held up by my thighs and arms, pressing flush to her body, feeling her heart as it meets the pounding of my own.

Soon after, her stance changes as she sits in a chair. I pull away long enough to drape my legs over the arms to either side. The new position makes me nervous with how 'open' I am, thighs unused to this amount of stretching.

I haven’t tried doing the splits since I was a freshman in high school, the muscles in my thighs aren't used to being out this far anymore. They protest, starting to shake, so I push them forward a little more towards the back of the chair, still splayed, but now it isn't  _ as  _ uncomfortable.

The Vampire woman watches my face, her hands rubbing along my upper legs, judging my reaction, I'm sure. My own hands rest on her shoulders before sliding slowly over her chest, playing along the buckles going down the middle and thin stitched design. Heart still pounding as her soft, insistent hands start a deep rub on my thighs, moving steadily inward.

Trying not to squirm as the ticklish feeling mixes with a growing need, I go from watching my hands at the metal pieces of her top to the dual-colored jewels that adorn her face. I take the initiative, leaning in and tucking my head into her neck as my fingers start working at undoing her top from the bottom up. I can hear her inhale as I kiss at her pale neck, taking small stinging bites before going over them with my tongue.

Fingers fumble at first but become more adept as I reach higher and higher. The rubbing at my inner thighs stirs up a warmth within me that scares me anymore. Panting, I slow down, not wanting to screw myself. My hands stop at the top and last latch, then glide down inside, going to her sides. The motion opens her top just as much as if it weren't there.

Small breasts peak with pink nipples, each with a ring through them. Lips smile against the soft skin of her throat while her deft hands go from my thighs to slide up and play her palms over my own perked chest. A nipple pinch makes me jump with a small gasp before she starts kneading them, small sounds slip from me while I feather fingertips up and down her ribs and over her exposed flesh.

Dipping my head further down as my tongue explores, the Mistress helps by lifting me up just enough to move me back so I can explore further down. Flicking a metal ring before taking it into my mouth, the gasp and hands in my hair become encouraging. Claws have gone back to nails as she tugs at my hair close to my scalp, my answering response is to tug at the ring, pulling till I get a reaction I want.

Spine arching, while her head goes back, works quite nicely. One loop in my mouth while fingers play with the other, her soft moans make my insides clench. My tongue flattens then curls around the hard bead before kissing back up to her throat.

My hunger kicks in as arousal escalates, fangs tease over the strength of skin before sinking in. Her sharp inhale mixes with a moan of delight. The dark head tilts to the side for me as her hands move down, stopping a moment at my bust to grab hold and squeeze till I make a sound, then down further, touching at my belly as her sweet warmth fills me. Skin warms with the transfer, but it doesn't sate hunger.

With now having taken in something, my body can react as it should, center weeping almost immediately. Soft hands make their way back to cup rounded cheeks and grip hard, pulling me closer by the meat of my ass. My gasp breaks the seal I'd made, causing a dark ruby trail to slowly make its way south.

Closing the holes my teeth made, I pull back to watch the fleeing drop. Gold eyes follow it down before they widen and jump to the Vampire’s, body bucking with a harsh gasp, heart rate tripling as a clutch of nerves explodes in sensation.

Her smile is smug, eyes half-closed and smokey. While I'd been focusing on the stinging of my rear and the running blood drop, a hand had slipped under and flicked at swollen skin.

"Neglected indeed."

She whispers it before taking a kiss, sweeping her tongue into my mouth and tasting herself within. My hands have flown to her shoulders for purchase, tightening as playful fingers find their mark again and start dancing. My body jumps so much it's a wonder I don't get stabbed.

Returning her kiss with a hard demand of my own, arms pull her close so I have an anchor while on unfamiliar ground, her talented fingers playing and strumming my body as if it were an instrument. Have to rip my mouth away so her tongue doesn't get bitten off, burying my face into her throat as I try to muffle sounds that I'm embarrassed at making. Legs tighten hard onto the chair arms, thighs clenching and trembling. A hand on my waist braces movements while mine dig into her back so hard that blood wells up.

Unable to hold it back anymore, I cry out as my body finds release, bathing her fingers in warmth while my heart plays a staccato on my ribs. The Mistress is whispering words to me, but I don't hear them, focusing on trying to come down safely. Her hand makes it impossible, however, as she keeps playing, movements going from slow and easy to fast and pressing hard.

My body winds back up all over again before even fully ending previous explosions. Gasps and cries come from me as I try to pull away, the feelings becoming too intense. I'm held in place as she continues to drive me up higher and higher. A welling scream rises, so I sink my teeth into her shoulder to stifle it as another powerful orgasm is triggered. Flicking fingers show no mercy as she stretches it out as long as she can before I nearly jump out of her arms.

"Enough...enough...no more."

I'm moved till I'm cradled in her arms, my whole body limp as my heart relearns how to work properly. My scent is strong in the air as I'm laid on cool sheets. Unsure what to do or how to act, I curl up, confused about what I should be feeling.

Getting unfolded shortly after and turned till soft lips find mine again, I come down from the high faster than I'd like. My response is tentative, unsure, so they coax till I become brave and return the little bites and suckles.

A warmed nude form lays next to me, even taking the small amount from her that I did, she's still fine from the feeding she'd had at some point before coming into her office. Guessing by scent, it was a Were-animal who'd 'donated'.

Still unsure what to do as a firm and toned body presses flush to my front, one bare leg slips between mine. A strong arm goes across my waist while the other creeps under my head till I'm pillowed on it. Pulling back slowly and blinking several times before I look into her face then away, a blush fills my cheeks so fast that they feel hot.

"That was the most enjoyable and fulfilling punishment I've done in awhile. You should get into trouble more often."

I snort as I look to her, shy but with humor still intact...for the moment.

"Don't think that will be a problem. Either I can't keep my mouth shut or it finds me, there doesn't seem to be any middle ground."

Smirking, she leans forward and nuzzles my neck, a thick blanket getting pulled over us as she breathes deeply. Her doing so reminds me of the conversation she had with Nicolaus.

"You mentioned a 'calming' effect that I have, is it an actual thing or were you blowing smoke up his ass?"

Chuckles are exhaled over my skin, followed by several light kisses.

"Why do you think I would keep coming around your squabbles? It's subtle at first, but as long as no hostility is shown towards you, you're very soothing to be around. I imagine that is why he holds you so tightly and jealous of any others around. You ease his inner turmoils."

I scoff, but softly as my eyelids get heavy.

"That's a nice way of putting it. 'Inner Turmoils'. Right. More like raging crazy with pyro tendencies. If I were you, I'd keep him away from your fireplaces. And candles. And stoves...just keep him away from anything that creates a flame."

My voice is steadily getting quieter and quieter, but she hears me, judging from her laughing. I give a lopsided smile, then frown as I force my eyes open, calmed heart now thumping.

"As soon as he smells you on me, he'll be furious. I don't know if you've seen him in one of his rages, but it really isn't something I want to be the focal point of again. I don't think my bones are fully healed from last time."

A trembling hand goes to my hip where a deep jagged scar can still be seen and felt, only able to touch it with the tips of my fingers. The Lady pulls back enough and moves the blanket to see what I'm doing, gem-colored eyes going to where I can barely touch without cringing. There's a nagging memory, a fogginess seeming to dissipate. She slips a hand over it and I wince, causing her to frown.

"It is still painful? What caused it?"

Doesn't sound upset or anything, wasn't expecting that, but I wasn't expecting the morbid curiosity either. Trying to pull away, I'm gripped and held in place while my brain flashes over what I just did. Did I really just do that with someone who could very well be worse than my bane? Body shaking, I start fighting, all of a sudden terrified. What is it about me that attracts the crazies? It can't all be this 'calming' crap.

"Let me go. You've had your fun, now release me. I will not get away from one psycho and jump into the arms of another. I won't survive it, not that you care anyway."

Legs tangle with mine and hold them while the arm under my head holds it there, facing her. Tears start to form as I start panicking, the hand just above my hip holding firmly.

"Easy, Pet. I don't know what started this, but you're just having a panic attack. It will pass. If I didn't care, I would have put you down by now. What caused the scar?"

I'd be hyperventilating now if I could, fear damn near choking me. Clenching my eyes shut tight, the fuzzy memory of how very near I'd come to dying from Nicolaus's fury surfaces. I have to swallow hard twice before I can answer her.

"After the first blood exchange, when he took me to his bed, I wouldn't cooperate, fought him hard. Got smacked around and still didn't do what he wanted. I'd never gone that far with anyone before, so I was even more terrified. Since I wouldn't cooperate anywhere near willingly, he came at me with one of his whips."

I have to stop for a moment, my head hurting. The Lady has loosened her hold, so I'm able to bring my hands up, pressing knuckles into temples.

"This one wasn't like any of the others. It was much longer and had multiple pieces, not just leather or whatever else the others were made of. I got dragged to his bathroom and hung up facing a wall as it came down. Was then that I felt the bite of hooks, much like the ones in that first room I woke up in here."

I can feel my eyeballs pounding in my skull, body jerking at the remembered lashes. The fiery pain.

"I had been given three or four lashes before one of the hooks got caught in my pelvis. Vampire strength ripping metal through human bone..."

My eyes open, feeling just as dead as I had then, still going back and forth on wanting an ending. She lifts my head up by my chin, can feel my eyes dull as I slip back in time.

"I'd never known such pain. I'd already been screaming so he didn't even notice it at first, giving me another three lashes before he stopped because I'd slumped forward. Anthony had been the one to point out that there was a gaping wound. I could barely breathe, and I couldn't seem to pass out even though I reached for it."

Her head turns back to my hip, only vaguely see it from the corner of my eye, more catching the movement than anything else.

"He'd laughed at first, then realized how bad it was when he started digging in it. Releasing and taking me down to the floor, I remember watching my life bleed away through a drain in the floor."

A hand runs through my hair, but I barely feel it, so entrenched in the memory. Thumbs brush my cheeks as she again points my face to her. The expression she has makes no sense to me, so I continue.

"I prayed that my sister would be found and safe away from them, alive, while I drained away in some unknown hole. Prayed that she wouldn't see my body if I were to be found. The hook had caught in the hollow of the bone, and when he yanked back, it went right through, tearing right through it as if it were melted butter."

I feel warmth against my forehead, but I closed my eyes, so I have no idea what it is.

"Once Nicolaus really saw the extent of the damage, he acted all worried, as if he cared. He sliced open his wrist and poured blood down my throat, over the exposed bone, and around it. Obviously, it did something since I'm still here. I am still here, aren't I? Or am I stuck in some purgatory, having died from it and this is my punishment for leading him to my family?"

"You're alive my Pet, alive and very strong. Nothing has broken you yet, and this won't be it. You've survived intact, both mind and body. I find it amazing that you did, many others would not have. Your strength of character amazes me, has since Max confronted you. Your humor and how you bat things away, being able to laugh at all, let alone with people you don't know, in a place you've never been. Staying strong, just as your sister probably is."

Pulling myself away from that event, I now wonder if Nicolaus had done something to fog over it, not having remembered until I started really thinking about how I got the scar. Not to mention the headache that came with it. The same scar that both Kerry and he had been touching on earlier.

"Vampires can fog memories, can't they?"

She nods as she pulls me closer to her. My skin feels like ice now when it had been so warm earlier.

"Some can, yes. Would appear Nicolaus is one who can."

Her forehead touches mine as I ask something important.

"The way you mention her... You know about her don't you?"

"Rest, my Pet. Rest for a few hours, then I will have someone brought in so you can feed. There is a bathroom in here where you can shower and wash away your fears when you wake."

So exhausted, I don't push. Head once again pillowed on her arm as she tucks her face into my neck, arm across my waist and leg between mine, I close my eyes and drift off.


	64. Chapter 64

**Faline**

  
  


I'm woken just a couple of hours later by wandering hands and a wet tongue, the Lady spending a lot of time with her head buried at the apex of my thighs, having a mixture of screams and moans filling her room. I get taken high and left there before she backs off and plays elsewhere, doing it over and over without letting me finish. It gets to the point that I'm begging for her to let me tip that edge but she laughs and goes back to her tormenting.

Bites, claws, pinches, and squeezes given in ways that are enjoyable instead of straight horrible. Steadily pushing at my boundaries as I'm taken higher. I get so caught up in her attentions that I don't notice my hunger or need to get her scent off me.

My spine arches hard as her teeth sink high into my thigh, the combination of the intense pain mixes with the eroticism, letting loose a scream while at the same time her fingers start their plunging dances. My very wet release coincides with the pull of blood from a very sensitive area. Teeth retreat with a lave of her tongue and I try to crawl backwards as the very intent Vampire drives me up then down, up and down again, over and over. Doesn't even register that her claws had set into my thighs at some point from her hard grip of my legs.

Her tongue seems determined to draw everything from me that my body will give. The woman's hands finally pull free so she can make her way slowly up my sweating and heaving form, pulling taught beads of darkened flesh into her mouth while the other is rolled and tugged. My body bucks hard as fangs sink in again, dragging another explosion from within me, gasping and begging her to stop as she closes the wound.

The tongue continues its upward trek as the feel of her nude skin touching along mine becomes erotic in and of itself, the appendage dipping into the hollow of my throat. Metal loops drag across heightened flesh while hands that'd been clenched in sheets move to encircle her neck, her mouth finding mine in long drugging kisses.

Her groin rests on mine, periodically rolling her hips to press hard into throbbing nerves. My return kisses turn hard, biting and sucking at her lips while my pelvis grinds up into hers. Cool hands roam over both bodies, eliciting groans and spikes of breath.

Our forms grind against one another till it wrings another orgasm from me and her. Heaving, I fall back to the sheets and bask in the glow before passing out again. A firm body presses in close at my back as she once again buries her face into my neck.

I get to sleep for a few more hours before I'm woken again with soft touches. I'm drowsy and not quite cognizant as a warm neck ends up close to my mouth, the scent of blood already flowing to the surface draws me to it quickly. Latching on and drinking deep, yet still remaining aware enough to know when to back off.

The new infusion provides a heated rush that goes straight to my loins. My nose picks up the scent of Shifter before my eyes open, but I don't see them now. Naked skin takes up my view and sends a thrill up my spine.

Taking incentive this time, I take this chance to explore the Mistress’s warmed flesh, using hands, teeth, and tongue, just as she had with me. The experience different and new as I take pleasure in the sights and sounds wrung from a female body. Playing with the loops in her nipples while my fangs tug at another I find down low, it's not where you would expect, the usual being lip or clit. This one's a little higher up, an inch or so above where the clitoral hood is on her shaved smooth mound.

The metal piece itself is larger than the ones above, but not outrageously, just another piece to play with to bring gasps and moans. The scent is obviously different from a male, yet still has a musk that makes you think 'masculine'.

Breathing her in deeply as my brain tries to pick out the odor's origin, it mixes with the smell of a female, the combination intoxicating as I delve forward. The Vampire’s spine arches hard, so I keep going. Taking lesson from what she's done with me, to her gasped out directions, things are then taken my way as I explore deeper, careful of teeth pressing too hard into soft skin. Shouldn't have worried though as she wants harder, rougher.

My hands slip under her ass, up to grip hip bones, and pull her to me. I grab hold of the small nerve bundle between my teeth and roll it, flicking hard with my tongue. Taste is different, and surprisingly welcome to fickle taste buds.

That alone has me diving in for more, gathering as much as I can to bathe my tongue in something delicious.

No wonder Vamps are so sex-crazed.

Tugging, suckling, nipping, and grinding the soft heated skin as I play, I enjoy what I'm doing immensely as new tastes and textures are found. I get the Mistress of the house to beg for more or less while I give the opposite till she's a screaming wild thing. Don't even know how many orgasms I give her by the time I’m forced to stop, getting pulled up her body so she can clean my face with her attentions. Smiling against her soft lips as kisses are exchanged, we don't bother going back to sleep, kisses and heavy petting aside, I'm wide awake.

Laying atop her body, head between her breasts as I watch my fingers flick at the metal loop keeping rose-colored skin peaked and hard, I wonder about something.

"How do you keep these when you shift?"

"They aren't kept, they come out. I just re-pierce them when I want to."

My mind roams just as her hands do while the one Vampire I had fought, Max, springs to mind, causing me to chuckle.

"Guess I ruined more than Max's day when I went after his face, huh?"

She gives a low chuckle as well, one hand playing in my hair while the other cups my face and lifts me to face her, dual-colored eyes still smokey and lazy with desire as she looks over my face. A thumb goes across my lower lip before slipping in.

I tease it with my tongue before creating a seal to suck hard and bite. Watching her expression as I do so, her whole face broadcasts lust and hunger. Releasing her finger, I pull back and stand on the side of the bed.

Stretching much like a feline does before asking the way to the bathroom, I look over my shoulder at her to see one leg raised and bent, the sheet pooled over her thigh where it had gotten caught between our bodies. Arms are behind her head as she looks up at me, a smirk on her face as eyes play over my form.

"Pretty sure if you had different equipment, you'd be very uncomfortable right now."

I make the quip flippantly before I turn to face her, smirk widening as a pale hand slides down her body to the lower ring, flipping it up and down. I roll my eyes before laughing, stepping up till my legs are on either side of her hips, then drop to my knees to straddle her.

The cool hand hasn't moved as I go down, going right over it and the smallish ring. My hips roll against it, thrusting against a raised thumb that connects to a swelling bundle with each forward movement. My head falls back as I tease both her and myself, eyes closing while my hands grip my own legs.

Grinding and thrusting harder into her while small sounds slip past my lips, the hand shifts enough that my next forward thrust has interesting results. Long slim fingers slide into heated depths and have me looking down at her. The grin on her face draws my lips as I move against the wiggling digits. My hands go to cover and grope small, silver-tipped mounds, while my tongue dances once more with hers.

Riding one of her hands while the other plays with a throbbing nub, movement is slow then speeds up. The pitch rises, rocking my hips forward, rolling them while pushing down into her hand, I keep going till I reach my goal, flying over that ledge again. Suckling at different spots on her neck, small red smudges are left that fade pretty fast.

A hand moves to grip my hip as I move into her, so both of mine go to her hair, tangling it in one while the other rubs over the softness on the other. Light lip presses get feathered over her chin up to her face and over closed lids.

"You've turned me into a nympho."

Whispering it against her lips, then when she smiles at it, I pull her bottom lip into my mouth and nibble, giving a stinging bite before I release it.

"If I'm going to be helpful at all today, I need to get out of this bed."

She'd laughed before we made love twice more, but I found out why her back felt weird. Her whole back, from neck to trickling over her rear, is a tattoo of her leopard pelt. Guess Vamps can get tattoos, which doesn't make sense, but hey, it's magic. Doesn't have to make sense.

I run to the shower when she finally releases me. Hers looks much like every other one I've been in; large clear box with multiple spigot heads. No bigger or smaller.

Getting in one shower before she follows me in, I'm taken again against the wall. My body is deliciously sore when I finally get washed and out. Had to use the strongest scents that could be found, several times, since she can't keep her hands to herself.

The black-haired beauty starts stalking me again while I brush my hair, coming up from behind me, reaching and grasping my breasts in her hands and kneading them, pressing close before a hand starts to trail south.

Squeaking, I get loose and run around her office butt naked. Laughing as she continues to prowl towards me with a hungry expression and lopsided smile.

"Nympho! Back you horny beast, back. Shoo. Swear if you don't stop I will have catnip plants smuggled in here just to torment you!"

I continue laughing as I'm backed into the cold glass of the large window. Soon as my bare rear touches it, I jump forward, then try jumping back again as she catches me. Our lips fuse once more, but wandering hands stop when someone knocks on the double doors.

My heart thumps hard against my ribs, hand actually going to my chest and laying over it. She gives me another kiss.

"I called for Kerry to come and feed you. You did want my scent covered, yes?"

Nodding, I work on getting my heart under control as she lets the girl in and closes the door behind the blond who has her head pointed down. Two completely nude women and one damn close to being so, now stand around awkwardly.

Well, I know Kerry and I are. Lady looks unfazed as she motions the Shifter towards me while she goes back towards her room. My eyes trail after her in hunger that I'm sure is visible, so I immediately look away and start blushing.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, many of us were worried that you'd be killed."

She actually has tears filling her eyes while looking after Lady then to me nervously. Amongst lots of pleading and teasing, I finally found out that the Mistress's name  _ is  _ actually Lady. I got quite the tongue lashing from having laughed, so it was worth it.

"I'm fine. The Mistress and I talked things over and I've been punished for what happened."

Seeing the knowledge in her eyes before she blushes as well and looks away, I reach out and touch her cheek gently.

"You can't tell anyone Kerry, if it gets back to Nicolaus, I probably will be killed. Promise me."

"You're not going to order me?"

Her lime green eyes come back to my gold ones as she asks curiously. I shake my head slowly but look at her earnestly. If she doesn't want to see me dead, then she has to swear it.

Her blond head inclines as she makes her promise to me. I give her a grateful smile as she steps up and offers her neck. Feeding just as I always do, the memories bombarding my brain let me know she means her word and will keep her promise.

Also see many faces through her serval eyes that had indeed been asking about where I was and if I was okay. That's extremely humbling to know, but I keep it to myself. Just like with Nicolaus when I had taken his blood, I didn't catch anything from Lady's head either. Does that make Vampires airheads? I have to stifle the thought before I give myself away.

She gets asked how everything went after the, uhh, 'misunderstanding'. The Mistress of the house had been speaking true when she was talking to me before my anger took over, so I've taken it on myself that for my duration here, I will work on changing her view to something a little healthier when she looks at those who are beholden to her. Not trying to change her, just show her that there's a different way to do things that are better for everyone involved. I understand what she's doing here, don't care for it, but I see the necessity of it.

Giving a 'safer' place to those who know no other way of life, to continue their trade, while keeping patrons within boundaries and contained. At a later time I plan on speaking with each slave to find out just what it is they actually want. If they feel safe here, then all the power to them, but if they want something else, maybe I can help with that.

Kerry is just finishing telling me how things went when Lady comes out of her room dressed in red and black. The same colors that make up her hair. Of course though, it's sheer.

The dress reaches the floor, plunging neckline going all the way down to below her navel where she has a ruby hanging from a new piercing. The sheer red material is underneath an overlay of just as sheer black on top, the sleeveless straps lead down to wider panels that cover her breasts and bleed into the swooped neck.

A thin black-linked chain drapes low on her hips, holding the material there before it hangs freely around her legs. Not as a single solid piece but many, as they fall around her, pale skin peeks through when she takes a step, barefoot. Pierced nipples can barely be seen, just as her shaved mound is hidden by both hanging chain and folded materials. A black lace choker adorns her neck, also having a single ruby jewel dangling at her throat.

The real eye-catcher here though, are the dermal piercings that start just under her collarbone and go to above her belly button. Ruby and obsidian stones splashed over her as small beads would be on a veil. The effect is really pretty, had to be painful as hell to do, but she's just as bad as my sister when it comes to pain, worse even, as it seems to turn the Vampire on even more.

Wrist length fingerless gloves are fitted over her hands, made of the same material as the dress. Her eyes are on my face as she comes in, having noticed my blatant admiring. Or shall we say ogling? Oh, well, she already knows I enjoy her body.

My breath catches as she comes closer, not even noticing the clothing she has draped over her arm. When I do, I groan and turn, crossing my arms.

"Your clothes are cursed. Each time I wear something of yours I get into trouble."

Setting them on her desk, she tells Kerry to stay outside the door and knock if anyone comes close. A blond head bobs before leaving quickly. I raise an eyebrow as I look over at Lady, who's eyeing me with obvious hunger.

Okay, now I'll wear it.

Giving an exasperated noise, I look over the items. My expression changes totally when I notice one of the articles is a pair of pants. Yes! Granted they're leather, but they're still pants.

"I have a feeling you in clothing will annoy Nicolaus to no end, and that very thought just tickles me."

Have to say, I do agree, so I share a secret smile with her. The black leather pants have dark green designs up and down the legs, skin-tight, and ride really low on my hips. And when I say low, I mean  _ really _ low, just above my mound low. No panties. Why am I not surprised.

The top is long, making up for the pants being so low. Black leather designed in dark green as well, the upper half is thin-strapped and bra-like as it cups, spreads, and pushes up. Directly under the cups is where the fishnet starts and doesn't end till the bottom hem, which reaches just over the waistband. Dark green swirls over the cups get traced by her fingertip as she steps close, two short gold chains hang between the spread leather at my breasts and under my bust.

Clothed and unable to resist, I lean forward, cradling her face as I pull it down and catch her lips with my own, eyes closing. A pierced tongue plays with mine, the added item giving me something to play with.

I groan softly into her mouth as I step into her body, her hands going to my rear as she pulls me up and closer. I want very much to return to the bedroom with a locked door, but I need to get out for some air. My hands slip behind the gauzy material over Lady's tempting breasts, rubbing and rolling stiff nipples.

Capturing her tongue between my teeth and biting down as my fingers pinch hardened beads, her soft moans are sweet music to my ears as one hand falls away, slipping down and running over the jewel at her belly, tugging on it before getting back on track. Ignoring the chain completely as my hand finds that the slits go all the way up. Smiling against her lips, I slip through, finding soft heated skin.

My rear end gets squeezed hard as I play with the small ring, then slip down and between folds. The Mistress's breath hitches, inhaling sharply as I tease above and below, my mouth having traveled down where the material is pulled away to suck skin into my mouth.

Biting down hard, an imprint of my teeth surrounds her rose tip. Lady's back arches while my heart races, pulling away regretfully just before a knock sounds at the door. We pull away from each other, but before she can go to the door, I capture her eyes with my own and lick my fingers clean. The sparkling jewels on her face darken with her ever-rising lust, I smile up at her innocently, batting my lashes.

Lady reaches forward, gripping the hair at the back of my head as she pulls me close, mouth descending hard on mine before pulling back to whisper in my ear.

"I will have you again, Pet. Even if I have to put your Maker in the ground to do so."

She releases me abruptly, walking away. I stumble back, a thrill going up my spine, of fear or what, I don't know. Grabbing up the low heeled knee-high boots and going to the chair to put them on, I'm in the process of pulling one up as Nicolaus comes sauntering in as if he owns the place. A smug smile on his face has my eyes narrowing at him.

"What have you done now?"

The Mistress and Kerry come up from behind him, submissive with her head low in fear, but looks unharmed. Gold eyes go from the blond to the Mistress then back to Nicolaus.

"What?"

"Can I not be happy to see that you are alive and hadn't been killed?"

I snort as boots get pulled on. No socks. Feels weird.

"Only since you weren't the one to have done it."

His smile falters, dissension starting to light his orange eyes. I just give him a droll look before I stand. His face now goes to one of confusion and distaste as he looks over my outfit.

"Come on Kerry, we need to get to the kitchen so I can see all the damage I caused. Hopefully, nothing was broken."

Avoiding both Lady's and Nicolaus's attempts to capture my gaze, I grab the girl's arm and pull her with me. The door opens and closes before I lean against it and release her. My heart starts to pound now that I'm away from the sexual frenzy, the one next to me races in tune.

The woman beside me looks to me for direction on what she should do, so I motion for her to lead the way as I walk by her side. It was a stroke of luck of not having him trying to force a kiss and tasting Lady on my tongue, can just imagine the shit storm that would have created.

My hand once again goes over my right hip to the barely hidden scar underneath. Kerry catches the movement.

"Are you alright? What was your punishment?"

"I am, and it was doing something that I 'protested too much' about. Can't talk about it now, too dangerous."

She nods, taking that answer, for which I'm grateful. Bad enough that I feel even more awkward when I ask if she can help me once more. She readily agrees before even knowing what it is.

Blushing and avoiding her face, I ask to take a small feed to cover any scent I may have of the Mistress on me. She looks confused for a moment as we keep walking.

"Having any scent of hers on you is a sign of favoritism amongst the others."

"I gather that, which is why it needs to be covered. I was able to avoid getting too close to Nicolaus, and it helped that the room already smelled so strongly of her that he didn't pick it up on me. But if he follows after me like he usually does... Please, don't make me go through any more of his punishments when it can be avoided."

She nods and leads us to a small alcove where I take a minute amount. Don't need much, just enough to cover my tongue in a new taste, then thank her again before we move on. The usual uniform of nipple clamps, collar, and loincloth are seen on everyone we pass, no nipple clamps on the males, but I wouldn't be surprised if there had been. Many give me a small smile as I go by.

"By the way, the Shifters and even some Weres here who've heard or know you have asked that when you go by, if you could touch them. Nothing erotic or anything, just a touch to the shoulder. I don't know if you've noticed that those of Shifter and Were blood like touch. It's nothing personal, just comforting. All the slaves here who have met you enjoy your company and your attention."

I blink at her till it fully sinks in that I heard her right.

"They want me to touch them? I'd think most wouldn't want to be touched at all."

She nods and explains further.

"That's how humans are, but those of us with animals enjoy touch by those that mean us no harm. Others like any touch that's given to them regardless of intent. It's just a comfort thing, you don't have to do it, I'll just tell them you don't want to."

"Nono, it's not that, just wrapping my brain around it, trying to understand. I don't mind a small touch here or there, as long as it isn't personal I think I'd welcome that heartily. Gives a connection with someone that isn't expecting something in return."

She bobs her head and smiles.

"Exactly!"

Soon the rest of the way to the kitchen, if we pass any animal submissives, I give a small touch to their shoulder or arm. Many are in the typical position outside a door here and there, a few on the in-between path to a patron. Actually start past one man, a human, but what catches my attention is he isn't dressed as a slave.


	65. Chapter 65

**Faline**

  
  


Because I look up to his face when I catch his scent, he looks right at me. Average height but a lot heavier for his given frame, receding thin black hair, and gray eyes. Dressed in a sharp suit and with diamonds at his wrist and fingers, I'd guess he's from money.

I scowl when I look from him to the submissive with him. She's not overly young, and I don't recall her name since she still remains pretty elusive around me. The girl is human, even her body looks like that of a young teen, maybe a fifteen-year-old. Kerry stops too, a look of confusion on her face.

"Danica? Were you called to the floor?"

She barely looks up, nervously looking between the three of us before her eyes fall again, shaking her head no slowly. The gray-eyed human is too busy looking over both me and the girl by my side to see the movement. His focus is full of heat. Pig.

What's a human doing here anyway as a patron? Leaning into Kerry to ask if she knows this man, if he's a regular, she nods slowly. Great. Looking worried, she whispers back that the girl, Danica, is not supposed to be available to patrons until she looks older, the Mistress not wanting to attract pedophiles. The very word sends ice through me as my eyes fly back to the man.

While Kerry and I had been whispering back and forth, the small girl looks up to us with dark blue eyes filled with fear. The pig has pulled out his wallet and is now waving it in our faces.

"Why don't you two whores join the party? There's much fun to be had."

His pudgy face looks ruddy and flushed as he looks over our chests. I grit my teeth, trying not to make things worse, so I just raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. Kerry is the oldest looking out of the females here, but that isn't saying much.

With Danica looking like a young teenager, the blond next to me who appears to be in her mid-twenties, and me, who will forever look like I barely hit them. I might be of age, but I look younger because of my short stature and smallish frame. One reason Kierra had been so protective was because I look so young and she knows about the monsters in the world that have nothing to do with the supernatural.

My body stiffens, which causes Kerry to look around nervously before leaning into me again.

"He knows of our world, supposedly can be trusted with the knowledge. But Danica is not to be available to anyone, no matter the price. Someone has either made a mistake or he has demanded she go with him."

My gold eyes go from the heavily breathing pig to the small girl. Her sun-bleached long hair is unbound and hanging around her face. Avoiding the man, I step up to her and lift her face. Tears had formed but have yet to fall, but what catches my attention is the dark red handprint on her face, her right eye starting to swell up. Oh yeah, trouble will happen.

"Kerry, take Danica to the Lady's rooms please, and tell her that I will not allow this."

Her head bobs, going behind me away from the man to grab Danica's arm. He beats her to it.

"She is bought and paid for."

I shake my head at him, attempting a smile but failing horribly I'm sure.

" _ She  _ is not to be available to anyone, sir, as she is yet too young."

His eyes alight to me, darkening.

"Maybe you shall take her place? I will not go empty-handed."

I know my smile is unpleasant by Kerry's reaction. I put my arms out and shrug, palms up.

"Take her to the Mistress. Now."

The pervert tries to hold on to the girl but slowly lets her go, then they both run off. Good, 'cause this won't take long.

"Little overdressed for a whore, but that's okay, we'll fix that with no problem."

I motion him to the door that he and Danica had been about to go through. Leaving it open slightly as he goes through, how fitting is it, that this room has suspension hooks hanging from the ceiling? Not the one I was in before, no. This is a different one.

There's no bed in here, so I doubt he knew what room he was dragging her in to. The hooks send chills up my back, but the thought of what this man is boils my blood.

"So what is it that you do in the world?"

I ask curiously, would suck if someone prominent were to get injured. All those diamonds look so heavy.

"I didn't pay for you to talk. But if it makes you feel at ease, I'm a very successful private attorney."

Well, that might put a crimp in things, but oh well. Walking up to him, I catch him with my eyes as I back him into a smaller set, they look much like fishing hooks. My hip throbs and a shiver goes down my spine, but I keep going.

"Let me help you undress."

He nods, taking his own coat off. I slowly work him out of his shirt, shoes, and pants till he's standing there in his tighty-whities, socks, and garter like things. His belly is so large it looks to be a beer belly. Wouldn't be shocked if it is, actually.

His smell highly offends my nose whenever I get too close. Running a hand over his wiry-haired chest, I make my way around him. He's at least seven inches taller than I am, so I pull the hooks lower in preparation.

Either he hasn't noticed the decor in this red-colored room, or it's too dark for him to see. After all, no lights were turned on, so there's only a soft glow from the sconces higher up, one on each wall. Leaves it dark, but gives animals and Vamps the small amount of light needed to see just fine.

"Relax, your shoulders are so tight."

He makes pleased sounds as I steadily put pressure on his shoulders, so he carefully lowers himself to his knees, joints popping. Perfect. My hands start in a deep shoulder rub, leading down his back. His arousal odor and sweat make me gag.

"I know you're one of the Vampires. Feed from me, I want that feeling."

Um, can we say eww? Not only a pervert but a blood junkie. Don't want to see his thoughts, but putting him in a euphoric state will make this easier.

He tips his head to the side while his grubby digits reach back for me. Using my hands to press his arms down, I lean close. With him on his knees, I don't have far to go, the hooks down to the distance I want while maneuvering.

These ones don't look sturdy enough for holding up heavy items, not unless I pull down several more. Doesn't need to hang to be in pain though. The smaller hooks are made to go through the body, not hold it up. I need to hurry this along before someone comes in and stops me.

Don't usually like to hurt others, but pigs like him? I'm more than willing to. Have to tip his head more to get a better angle, he doesn't seem to mind as his breathing becomes escalated.

Fangs sink deep as I hold my breath, images exploding into my brain. My eyes shoot open as I read through them. Lawyer, yes. A very, very dirty one. Part of an organization that trades bodies around.

Not dead bodies, but very alive ones. Children, adults, Shifters, and Were-animals, all being bought and sold, used till no longer 'useful', then disposed of. This man here, he comes to the bordello to scout for Shifters and Weres to be bought then taken and resold elsewhere.

Those being 'bought' are never seen again.

I pull back hurriedly, not wanting to see anymore. Any distaste I may have had about doing this is totally wiped from my brain, any guilt now gone. While he crouches there ejaculating into his underwear, I thrust a hook over each of his shoulder blade bones. The metal goes through and into the meat as I push to go as deep as possible so he doesn't try to pull them out himself. Isn't hard with Vamp strength on my side. Doubt he could remove them even if he wanted to, as he wouldn't be able to reach with all his thickness.

His screaming hurts my ears as I go over to stand near the door, leaning my side against the wall with crossed arms while I watch him squirm. His swearing at me is quite pitiful, his taste foul on my tongue. It's a good thing I'm not closer to the door when it flies completely open.

Bodies barrel in and I look at them all with a raised brow. Nicolaus I guess was still with Lady when Kerry got back, and at some point Orion also got grabbed, while the Mistress comes in behind everyone, all calm-like.

"Want to explain what you are doing to my patrons, Pet?"

"At the moment, I hope I'm getting a point across. Orion? I believe I heard you are here looking for missing people, yes? I think you'll find Mr. Lawyer here very knowledgeable about them."

I get looked at by four sets of eyes. Even the bleeding man looks at me with a pleading look. I have no sympathy. Orion pipes up next.

"What do you mean? How would you know if he does or not?"

Shrugging, I figure I have to tell them about what I can do since it appears no one else can.

"I saw it. When I feed on someone, I see surface thoughts and recent memories. Not only is this man a pedophile, which would earn him death by my hand anyway, but he's also part of a larger group who brings in humans, Shifters, and even Weres to a trafficking ring for 'use' and then killed off."

They all look at me once again while I watch the chubby man blubbering. His ruddy face turns a deeper red as he shakes his head, yelling that he doesn't know what I'm talking about and demanding that they let him go. Threatening to expose us all as he tries to stand, but can't reach down to push himself up.

"Seriously doubt that, since it would put a major crimp in your organization's body supply."

I say it without inflection, as the two Vampires and lion still stare at me. My expression closes into a scowl.

"Don't have to believe me, but I'm sure if you look into things, you'll find many of those who you've sold are no longer alive. This man said he would not leave empty-handed, so if you don't believe me, it doesn't matter what I do to him anyway. If he doesn't want to leave without something in his hands, I am more than willing to place his own dick in them."

Again I get blinked at, so I just throw up my arms and leave the room, a sound of exasperation escaping me as I curl my nose at them all. I get a step out of the doorway before my arm is grabbed.

I growl and rip it away as I keep going. Another grasp at my elbow has me turning, ready to start fighting, no matter who it is. Nicolaus lets go to catch my hand before it makes contact with his gut.

Him being over six foot makes it not possible to get to his face from this angle. His slit eyes go over my face as he pulls me into his body so I can't swing again. I glare up at him with no fear.

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"Do what?"

I try to pull free, but that isn't happening when he has a hold of both my upper arms. I know what he's asking about, but I'm not known for making things easy. By his expression alone I can tell he isn't falling for it.

"Since the very first. Why do you think I freaked so bad after killing that man you had Anthony grab? I saw his wife and kids while I drained him."

He lets go, looking surprised.

"Don't worry, it doesn't work on Vampires. Just shows that we're all empty upstairs."

With that parting remark, I turn once more and start walking. He doesn't try to stop me again, instead, he walks by my side. His longer strides shorten to mine, but he gets ignored while I keep going.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I thought all Vamps could do it."

Short, sweet, and to the point. Of course I have no idea where I'm going, but he seems to know since he's leading. I just hope that I'm getting led to the kitchen. He reaches for my hand, I allow it since it's not like it's hurting anything.

Playing with my fingers absently as we make our way through larger sitting rooms and the ballroom, we get to areas I recognize. I know that I've only seen and been through parts of the house, other parts I'm kept away from. Have a feeling those areas are also where the auctions are held, as well as the front door. Gonna have to sneak over there one of these days. 

We're just walking into the dining room part of the kitchen when he pulls me to a stop.  Nicolaus draws me close as he ducks down and buries his face in my throat. Apparently, my neck is where the party is lately. His arms go around me while kissing soft skin, hands go to his hips so they're not just hanging awkwardly at my sides. Breathing deeply as he goes about his seducing, teeth scrape over the prominent vein. My body stirs, but not to the extent it had with the Mistress.

"I don't like you in clothes."

He whispers into my flesh, the breeze produced causing gooseflesh. I whisper right on back.

"I know. Why do you think I requested them?"

I hadn't, actually, but he doesn't need to know that. I get a sharp nip for my response. His long fingers push through the open netting at my back to lay directly on skin. His constant pull-push attitude lately has been giving me whiplash.

"Where did you go earlier when you left?"

Didn't really think I'd get a reply, so getting one takes me by surprise.

"To see Anthony. He isn't very happy with you, so I've been keeping you separated as much as possible."

I snort. Why can't he just stay with the dog, period?

"How you plan on doing that whenever we end up leaving from here? Put shock collars on us to get us to behave?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

Shit, I hate my mouth. His amusement while saying it means it could go either way. Nicolaus's head is still buried when Kerry comes up to my side, Maii behind her has his head down. A growl sounds from my neck that isn't mine, so I pinch his side.

"What's wrong Kerry? Thank you for retrieving help by the way. Is Danica alright? The bruise on her face was very red."

I have my head turned towards her, male seemingly stuck to the other side. The girl nods. Still find it weird to have people who are taller than me treat me as those here do. Her eyes dart to the body draping itself over my form.

When she looks at me again, I roll my eyes. That brings a small smile. The fingers at my back dig in as teeth worry over a spot on my neck, then his mouth closes over it and he starts sucking hard.

I wince then motion for them to go further away. While they do so, my focus returns to the attention-starved man latched on to me. Can feel his body shaking against mine, so I start whispering to him again, a little worried.

"What's the matter, Nicolaus?"

The suction at my neck pulls harder, bringing a small gasp from me. Unclear on whether or not I like the feeling, my fingers dig into his hips. His hands pull away from my back to reach down and cup my ass.

Lifting me by it, my fingers rise higher, but still stay dug in so I don't fall. I'm moved till I get plopped onto a hard surface. Don't know if it's one of the tables or new countertops, either way, it's hard nonetheless.

My eyes had closed when his pull became stronger, the tongue sweeping over the spot before he starts in again. It sparks the heat within me as it closely mimics a bite.

Breathing and heart rate rise, so hands go to his chest as his slip under the shirt netting at my waist and start upward. My hands fly to his wrists, stopping him just as his teeth sink in. A moan escapes me in surprise before I bite my lip, wet heat forming between my thighs.

The material on the inside of my pants had been reinforced in the crotch, probably made specifically for times like this when fluids leak and you don't want it obvious by having a wet spot. Does nothing for scent though, and mine is starting to strengthen. Not overly obvious yet, I only know it because I can feel it.

With tight pants and my holding his wrists, keeping him from my chest, he can't get to other areas and make things worse. His bite doesn't cause the swift and fast orgasm that Lady's can either, for which I'm thankful.

His gets you moist and ready, but that's as far as it goes. No explosions or a continual flood of arousal to keep the flow going down below. This Vampire's bite works more as foreplay than anything else.

Knowing that's as far as it will go, I don't have to worry about scents becoming potent and embarrassing. His frustration makes itself obvious when my clothes prevent his groping of skin. A punishing clench of his teeth, an actual bite that includes bottom teeth as well, is given.

As I cry out, he releases me, my eyes flying open to see the discontent and lust in his gaze as he looks over my face. I feel the trickle from him not closing the marks, that's fine, they'll be healed shortly anyway. Nicolaus steps back and watches the leak at my neck, wrists still in my grip as I pull his hands out and away from my shirt before letting go. Gold eyes flare at him as he smirks at having put yet another mark on me.

And he was wondering earlier why I wouldn't sleep with him. This, I think, is a perfect explanation as to my reasons why. The sad part is, he's so messed up that he doesn't even realize it.

I remember him once saying he's almost a hundred and sixty years old, so he's been like this for so long that there's no changing or attempting to. I'm sorry it happened to him, I am, but he will not keep doing it to me if I have any say in the matter.

"I need to get to work, you're in my way. Go play with your dog, not like he has anything else better to do than kiss your ass."

Nicolaus smiles, leaning close again and hovering over my lips.

"And he is so good at it too. You, on the other hand, I wouldn't let near my ass with your sharp mouth. I have better ideas for it anyway."

His voice had started fading on that last part as he presses his lips to mine. Hands coming up to cradle my face as his tongue sweeps in. I go along with it till I get to the angle I need, then bite down hard on his lip in payback for my neck.

Blood beads up, but he just moans and takes the kiss deeper. Okay, so that didn't work, let's try another. As his tongue sweeps in again, I grab hold.

He flattens it immediately as my fangs stab into the muscle, blood again welling up and filling our mouths. He moves in closer, pressing his hard groin between my thighs.

Great. Just great. Instead of getting him to back off, I end up giving him a happy. Perfect.

He pulls away slowly, licking up the ruby mess that had made it out of our mouths. His breathing heavy and eyes glazed as he gives a couple more soft kisses.

"Sharp mouth indeed. I love your mouth, just thinking of it gets me hard."

I snort as his knuckles feather over my cheekbones.

"Thinking of toilet paper rolls gets you hard."

His smile is warm as he steps away, half the time I wonder if he's actually hearing me or not. Nicolaus snags my hand and kisses my palm before turning and finally leaving.

Rubbing my palm on my leg, I hop down and go the few feet to a sink to wash it off. Knew the new stuff would come in handy. Allows the washing off of Vamp cooties. Looking over to the others shows Maii and Kerry covering their smiles.

I stick my tongue out at them, which just has them laughing harder. Good, no more sad faces. Retrieving an apron and putting it on, I think over the fact that Lady's scent was either covered perfectly, or he didn't think anything of it. No, he would think something, since when she fed on me in front of him, he was angry.

"So what time of day is it anyway? I'm all messed up and I think my inner clock packed up and left me."


	66. Chapter 66

**Faline**

  
  


While asking, I look over the equipment that had been the closest to the fighting that I remember. Everything looks fine aside from some dings and dents here and there. Those are annoying but much better than broken. A few things have been moved around, but that's no biggy.

"It's close to the usual time you start dinner."

"Alrighty. Oh, how did the pizzas go?"

I wouldn't be surprised if they'd been forgotten about and turned into black frisbees. A new crew mills about washing dishes and restocking, guess they rotate or something. They're not new faces, just new to me working in this area.

These ones though, are all animals. Shifters and Weres. Six in total, split in the middle with three of each gender. Remembering what Kerry had talked to me about earlier, I reach a hand out to each one as I ask their names.

Looks get traded back and forth when I ask, but I eventually get them all. As soon as they take my hand, they relax a little. Noticing it, I look over to Kerry who nods and smiles. I smile too, this kind of touching I have no issue with.

Keeping them near, I work on my nose powa's. Not getting right up in their face or armpits, but standing close and breathing in. I get several weird looks, so I laugh and explain that I'm trying to distinguish animal.

They all understand and are seemingly patient with me. Do the same with Maii and Kerry as well, even though I know their animals and scents. Along with the animal, I catch on all of them the smells of recent soaps, sweat, and food that they've handled.

Two of the females smell a lot alike, a wildness that reminds me of Anthony, so right away I pick them out as Werewolves. They give small smiles as their heads incline. One of the males also has a familiar-ness to him, like the Weres but not a wolf. I can't identify it, so I ask. He's a WereCat, bobcat to be specific.

"Oooo, nifty. Guess it's ignorant to think all Weres are wolves. Bobcat. Huh."

I make sure to smile with him instead of at him, don't want them thinking I'm making fun of any of them. So that leaves one more female and two males. All similar to Kerry and Maii, so makes them Shifters.

Shifters also have a 'wild' smell to them, but different. Like the taste difference between milk chocolate and dark chocolate. And there I go with food again. Think I'm gonna pick out someone specific, have them eat nothing but chocolate for a few days then feed from 'em. See if that works.

The two males also smell similar to Kerry, so I'm guessing feline. While the female is like Maii, so some kind of canine. This all might be a lot easier if I've ever smelt the 'true' animal they take after.

"Okay, you three I can tell are Shifters, two cats and a canine, but I have no idea of species."

They grin and one by one list off what they are. The girl is a red fox, the males are a lynx and clouded leopard. Color me impressed. It all gets put in the memory banks for later, where I can pull it out and go all fangirl at some later time.

And of course, now that I'm thinking about it, I can't recall what Orion smells like. Highly annoying since I was on his damn shoulders at one point. Madaline is a lynx, her scent gets remembered, again similar to the guy, but different.

"Oh yeah, pizzas. How'd they go? Sorry, kind of all over the place today."

"We aren't entirely sure. You see, Maii and I had gone with when you were carried away but then denied from entering the room. Even when your Maker had left the room a couple of times, no one was allowed inside. Since Maii stayed in coyote form the whole time, he was posted at your door, much to the Vampire’s annoyance. When I came back here, everything was either gone or on the floor."

Don't care that it was taken, that's what it's there for. The part about being alone after having been hit so hard is a little irking, but whatever. She keeps going as I clean my counters.

"All of us were happy to know you'd awakened, but then you'd been taken to the Mistress and not seen or heard from since. We were starting to think you'd been killed or were hidden in one of her...playrooms."

Her distaste at that word is very thick, being sneered out. Don't think I want to see those rooms either. Speaking of unseen, my brows draw together.

"Have any of you seen Avina? I haven't seen her for a few days."

Being told that she's been with a patron for the past few days makes me worry, but I'm told it's alright, that he's an older guy and really nice, likes to cuddle.

Ooookay then.

"Alright, since I didn't get to see you guys with those pizzas I'm going to make more. Kerry? You remember how to get birds ready for the Rotisserie ovens?"

She nods so I have her take two people with her so she can show them how to do it. Pointing to the stool, Maii takes his spot with a big smile. This boy is too sweet to be here.

Getting everything out that's needed, I get him working on his letters and words again. The four that are left get taught how to use the assorted machines while I have the ovens preheating and dough resting. They all catch on real fast, which is pretty damn awesome.

The bobcat and one of the female Werewolves also knows how to read, so I go over some of the recipes I have written down. From what I've heard, everyone from patron to animal, those who could eat, loved the stew, so I have them start another using the same meats that were used last time. One thing I've noticed, I never have to worry about leftovers, everything gets eaten just about as soon as it's done.

Animals come out of the woodwork to get at the finished food. I know they work for it, so I don't tease, not too much anyway. Still help those that come in bloodied and bruised, more and more trusting me to help when I can.

The community showers and baths get used a lot more often from my telling them to get into cold or hot water. Have to be careful with the animals though, cold water can send them into shock faster than it can a human. Even get away with telling small groups that they can shift in the tubs to help feel better, as they feel more secure that way.

Within a couple of hours with all the extra help, I have several types of pizzas out and cut for any who come in. Watching the kitchen crew as they get the first pieces, their made faces make me laugh so much I start crying, which then has everyone else in the large room also making sounds of amusement.

I have a sneaking suspicion that many have never seen a Vampire laughing when it doesn't involve causing pain or ill intent. Makes me sad, but I'm glad I can show them that not all are alike. Even if I am the only one, I show the other Vamps that come around that it's possible not to be constant assholes.

Many just give me weird looks anyway, half of which I can never decipher. A couple of male Vamps do come close, I thought it funny that they'd approached with their hands up when I eyeballed them. Coming up at the same time to identify smells that they haven't smelled in years, they must not get out much.

I'm able to get them to give easy smiles, not ones made for seduction or whatever else, before they leave. Every single animal in the room had looked at me as if I were something amazing. Was extremely uncomfortable.

Of course, then a female undead has to come through and just ruin my mood completely. Face looking like a damn disco ball and nose scrunched up as if she's smelling something foul. I'm right in the middle of making cheese stuffed meatballs when she saunters over.

"You there, Nico's progeny, where is he?"

I really want to be a sarcastic prick, but if she's wanting him that just means he's away from me.

"With his dog as far as I know. You ask nicely and I'm sure they'll let you join 'em."

Well. So much for the sarcastic part. Soft snickers coming from deeper in the kitchen have me grinning. Her deep blue eyes flash in anger but then is gone as she tries to look like she could care less.

"I will have him toss you out on your ass, just you watch and see."

I laugh in her face, smiling so wide fangs are displayed.

"Wonderful! Can you be quick about it though? I got shit I gotta do."

She looks confused, as if she doesn't understand why I would want away from him. Then a light bulb clicks on. I look at her curiously, which has her retreating a step.

"You and he were made by the same Vampire, weren't you? That would make you like siblings, wouldn't it? I think incest is illegal in these parts. So grab him and head to the boonies in the south, they're more open to it."

I get more snickers from around the room. Madaline glares at me, stepping closer to me as if she's going to do something. Her current outfit is just as goofy as the ones she's had on before.

Face and exposed skin are covered in a thick layer of silver-colored glitter with long black feather looking things attached to her outer eyelashes. Bright pink eyeshadow matches the skin-tight pink spandex 'sort of' catsuit, looking like she's trying to be a superhero with the black thong on the outside.

Of course, the material leaves nothing to the imagination as only a strip down the middle connects the pieces, splayed strands go over her chest to a collar-like piece around her throat. The Vamps decent sized bust strains at the thin pieces that go over them, having my nose scrunch at the shiny black pasties peeking through. Her sides are bare all the way down to her lower thighs, strands connecting front to back tightly, the insides of her legs look much the same.

Black laces going up her legs and stopping just under her knees belong to yet another set of stiletto heels that are pink and black striped. The dark brown hair poofed around her head makes it look twice the size it should be, with pink and black streamers going through it. Good God.

After my eyes travel over her and back to her face with my scrunched expression, she steps even closer, rage coloring her shiny face.

"You remember me telling you less is more? Yeah, think you should have listened. That outfit is doing you no favors."

A grin crosses my face as she screeches at me, getting within a step of me before I stuff the handful of meat I had in my hands into her face, aiming right for her mouth. Madaline jumps back with another screech, this one sounding a little...meaty. She's so busy trying to get it out of her mouth, she misses the Mistress walking into the room silently.

Granted I do too, only seeing her when she leans into the wall and looks on. I keep my eyes on the woman in front of me though, her face looking very unhealthy with that shade of red.

"Oh, damn. I have peppers in the meat. I feel your pain, I know how that burning feels. Should go to the bathroom and gargle cold water, it helps."

It totally doesn't and everyone else around me knows this having seen me go through it. They busy themselves hiding their faces, not wanting either female Vamp to see their expressions.

Maii though, bless his little heart, is bent over in tears from laughing. Kerry is hiding her head in one of the fridges, but I hear her snickers. Madaline is too busy spitting meat out of her mouth to notice anyone else but does run off in what I hope is the direction of a bathroom.

"She just makes it way too easy. No fun. Well, hilarious, really, but somehow... Unsatisfying."

I look right to Lady as she raises an eyebrow, calling out to a submissive near her to tell her what happened. While she's filled in, I wash my hands. Since everything is so quiet, we all hear the echo of a scream. My smile is so big it hurts my face.

"Oops, might have mixed up my liquids there.  _ My bad _ ."

Most everyone smirks, even Lady. I have to look down though, knowing the first one she feeds on is going to suffer for my actions. I turn to everyone in the kitchen to tell them that when the person she feeds from is released, to bring them immediately here.

All the slaves nod, a couple going out the way Madaline had. By this time the Mistress has to have been told everything, so after drying my hands I go over to her, defiant eyes clear.

"I didn't kill anyone this time, she just wishes she were dead right about now."

She heaves a sigh, stifling a smile. Can tell from the corners of her mouth twitching. Shaking her head, she looks around then back to me.

"Why is it every time you are in here something happens? Did I not tell you to stay out of trouble?"

"Why is it every time you come in here something happens that ends up being my fault? You're bad luck. Either that or you send 'em to me on purpose."

That gets her to smile, but I'm motioned to go ahead of her out into the hallway, opposite the one that the other Vamp went through. I heave a harassed groan as I walk out, acting much like a child who got caught. I'm led to the first room we come across, which happens to be a small den-like room, complete with a desk, couch, tiny lamp, and book covered walls. Getting to the point where I wonder if there's actually anything in any of them. Damn house could be a library in and of itself.

Hearing the lock snick behind me, I turn and I'm about to start bitching when lips descend on me. Hands grab mine and pull my arms behind my back as I'm walked backwards toward the desk. My mind whirls as it tries to figure out if I'm in danger or not.

My body decides I'm not as I dampen from her hard kiss. Lifted onto the end of the tabletop, arms move above my head as she pushes me onto my back, mouth feeding at mine while I return tit for tat, till a click around my wrists catches my attention. Allowed to pull back and look up at them to find myself in leather-covered handcuffs, I tug at them experimentally, metal and hide hooked to a chain to keep me from moving my arms.

I look down as my boots are pulled off, then my pants. Heart racing in my chest, I watch her hungry eyes and bite at my lip, unsure about this as I can't stand to be chained up. I continue pulling at them as Lady comes back up and takes my mouth again, cool hands working my shirt till it's rolled up to my neck.

The gauzy dress she'd been wearing is also gone judging by the feel of metal rings and studs against me, not to mention naked flesh. My ass is halfway off the edge of the desk with her between my legs, pressed to me firmly. Hands are on my ribs as her tongue duels with mine, the barbell getting tugged on to bring her closer.

"You are very distracting to my work. The only thing I can think about is how you taste when you come apart in my arms. The sweetness of your blood is becoming an addiction."

Lady gasps the words out to me as she thrusts her hips against mine. Her pubic ring rubs on a sensitive bundle as she starts grinding into me. Gasps and moans direct her on just where to thrust to make more sounds.

Her black hair teases my skin as she dips in under my chin, dragging her tongue down to the hollow of my throat before moving over to where Nicolaus had marked. I had cleaned it off and the dark red hickey has long since faded. There was no soap or other smells to remove his though, so it still faintly lingers.

The Mistress's body stiffens as she catches his scent, then goes about covering it with her own, licking over the spot and teasing it with her teeth while her hands rub over my body, clenching taut mounds till I squirm and protest. The nether ring causes havoc with my breathing and heartbeat. Rubbing her cheeks over my face and upper body gets followed by her tongue dipping into my navel, then going back up to nibble at hard nipple peaks, ripping a gasp from me.

My spine arches as I pull on my arms, pelvis going nuts as hers keeps grinding and rolling, the swelling bundle sending jolt after jolt through me till I can't hold it anymore. Her mouth captures mine once more, my scream getting swallowed by her as she breathes it in, hips bucking against hers really not helping as I keep pushing myself into the ring that caused it in the first place.

Lady kisses me deeply before pulling the material of my shirt up and fitting it between my teeth, I'm confused till she disappears and I feel warm breath between my legs. The shirt gets bitten into immediately as hands grip my legs to hold them open. Soft kisses play over my inner thighs with nips and tongue swipes. The attention's agonizing when she won't touch where I need her to, just making things worse when she breathes cool air over my weeping center. My frustrated screams get caught in my shirt while muscle-tightened thighs are held still by firm hands.

Writhing there for over ten minutes as she torments me, keeping my attention focused by random licks and tongue stabs, the quaking in my legs travels over my whole body as I beg her to touch me. Begging gets me nowhere till sharp stings high in my thigh lead to an immediate shattering release that is prolonged by the blood getting pulled from me. Screaming into my shirt, biting it hard while I squirm, the slow lick to seal holes is followed by a tongue stabbing deep, causing my spine to try and break in half as I arch fast and hard.

My brain goes into meltdown as Lady takes me up and up then pulls back to kiss swollen folds, making me hang there till I slowly lower, just to start it again, bringing me to a fever pitch. My body is covered in sweat as I try to thrash around, wrists tugging hard at chains that leverage is all wrong for trying to break. After driving me up several times to have me damn near heart attack status, she finally lets me go over again.

That would be amazing in and of itself, but she stretches it out till I'm about to pass out. My vocal cords feel raw as I try to breathe, one last tongue swipe has me bucking hard. Eyes open as I feel her lay over me, face glistening and split with a very smug smile.

"Now maybe I can get some work done."

My heart is still pounding too hard to even attempt to answer. She does pull my shirt away, kissing the tears from my face then going to my lips where I get gentle soft kisses where mine have gone dry and chapped. Reaching up, she releases my hands, the thought of strangling her comes to mind but I resist and wrap my arms around her neck instead.

I bite her lip though, which only gets me a hard thrust of her hips into tender flesh, sending more jolts through me. Whimpering, I pull back and clean her face with my tongue, hands playing in her short and shaved hair, body wanting to stay limp when I sit up with her.

My sitting up creates a wet mess on the desk under me, but I could care less right now, just wanting to curl up somewhere and bathe in the afterglow. Hands roam her back as her head buries itself in my neck.

See? Party central.

"You'd be able to get plenty of work done if you didn't keep sending trouble to me."

I feel her smile against my skin before she presses her lips to me, keeping them there. Tracing her animal markings down all the way to her rear end, I grab hold and pull her closer. Lady retreats from my neck as I start in over her breast bone, dermal jewels, and travel to small loops that I have developed quite the fondness for.

Taking one into my mouth where it gets flicked, nibbled, and sucked on, then move to the other where I capture the loop between my teeth and pull outwards till she moans for me. When my ass gets pulled off of the desk, my hands go higher and legs wrap around her waist.

Moving my mouth higher to bite along her collarbone, she sits on the couch, then swings over till I'm laying atop her. After a few minutes, I get swung around to bury my face between her thighs while she pulls me to her face.

We're there for at least half an hour before we break apart, both of us gasping and breathing heavily. I try crawling away, but get pulled back to sit in her lap to lean against her. She reaches around and runs her knuckles over the sides of my breasts, but it's meant as a comforting touch, not seduction. Lady's head once again finds itself in my neck, my fingers trace patterns on her legs while I ask her if my neck is magnetic.

"Not that I am aware of, but it does give off the wonderful scent of your blood."

Great. I stink. Lovely. We sit there for a while, calming racing hearts before I ask about the lawyer.

"He got away from whatever people you have up front. His memories revealed his having found Danica and planned to have her before getting back and buying someone else."

"I know."

I turn, making it so she has to raise her head and look at me, her eyes opening and looking drowsy.

"You know?"

She nods before continuing.

"After you and Nicolaus left, Orion and I did a little questioning of our own. Wasn't too long before he admitted everything, singing like a little bird. The lion was very angry and stayed to get more information."

So he's probably dead by now. I don't feel even remotely sorry about that. His karma caught up with him. I'm just extremely glad that I only caught a few things and not the images of those who he had been with. His lust for Danica and I had been enough.

"Where is she now? The girl, Danica?"

Lady moves till her nose is buried behind my ear in my hair.

"She is with the healer and will not leave her side. Being taught by the woman on how to help and heal those here."

Good. That makes me feel much better. Fingertips feather over her legs absently as my mind wanders.

"I hear Nicolaus was upset thinking you were hiding something from him."

"I honestly wasn't, I thought all Vampires could do it."

She nuzzles down and back into my neck.

"Tell me what 'it' is exactly."

I inhale deeply, pulling in air to expand my lungs and in turn my ribs, then exhale slowly as I explain once again.

"After my last exchange, I was overcome with a horrible bloodthirst. I was kept from Anthony, who at that point smelled amazing, him getting ordered away sent me into a rage where I attacked Nicolaus again. I'd gotten pulled off by his dog and thrown and when I went to go after him again is when I caught the scent of blood by someone helpless, weak... Prey."

His death I think is one I will always regret.

"The man had been a runner who Anthony grabbed right off the street, knocking him out. Feeling starved, I drained him, all while images flew through my brain of his most recent memories. Those of a wife and two daughters. Their laughter still haunts me."

I feel a soft kiss laid on my throat. It's nice, but it doesn't comfort.

"The only blessing there was the man had never woke to feel any pain, any fear. It works on humans and Shifters for sure, don't know about Weres, and doesn't work on Vamps. Never got images from Nicolaus or you, your secrets are safe."

Sighing, I cross my arms over my belly, her hands move to slide up and down them. Once heated and warm skin turns cool in all its undeadness.

"When did you realize no one else could do it?"

I shrug, smiling when her head moves to.

"When Nicolaus never complained about what he would have seen, then later when you didn't say anything. After that, I just figured it was one of those 'abilities' that I keep hearing Vampires have."

She nods while moving out of my neck, sleepy eyes and all.

"If it is, it's an ability I've never heard of anyone having before. Other talents or abilities can be shared by many, like mine and yours' available claws. Then there are those that are rare or never heard of. At least in areas I've been in or to."

Lady nudges my rump to get me to stand, so I go over to my clothes. I get two steps away before my hand is caught and I'm pulled back. Fingers spear through my hair as her lips fall to mine. This woman is insatiable.

Kissing me thoroughly before finally letting me go, my head is fuzzy by the time I'm released. Shaking it hard as I scoop up tossed articles, even my shirt that I don't remember taking off is hanging off the chair.

"Damn Vampire nymphos got people losing track of their own clothes."

I mumble it under my breath, but take it she hears me by the sharp smack that's given to my ass. Squeaking, I straighten and whirl around, about to lay out some words when my mouth is covered again. I groan but join in wholeheartedly.

A couple of minutes later I'm released again after she smiles against my lips. This woman is crazy. Beautiful, but crazy. Keeping my mouth shut this time, I get my clothes pulled on before I get molested again.

With the room smelling heavily of our sex, there's no hiding what happened in here. That makes me a little nervous, but I don't see either Nicolaus or Anthony coming in here. Having watched me get dressed, Lady is still glorious in her nakedness.

I raise an eyebrow and look her over. Tall and pale, small pert breasts, flat belly leading down to a hairless mound, and long runners legs carry a toned and defined body that is almost boy-like.

Androgynous.

A dark green eye and ice blue eye stare at me, aristocrat nose above lush and soft lips. Black hair that's cut short on one side while the other is shaved with red streaks, I can see how a Vampire was drawn to her. She's quite striking.

Walking over to her, I help her dress, stealing touches and gropes and leaving light kisses and nips. Nuzzling the material by her breasts to make it rub over her nipples, I get the desired intake of breath.

"You need to get back to whatever it is you do and I need to get back to the kitchen before the new crew blows it up."

I get several more deep kisses, her grin hidden within them.

"In five hours, meet me in the solarium. Go to your cat form when you go in."

I moan into her mouth as she pulls me close, imprinting my body onto hers and vice-versa. Her ordered destination for me sends a shiver down my spine. She finally pulls away and leaves, leaving the door open halfway.

So, that just happened.


	67. Chapter 67

**Faline**

  
  


After a few minutes, I poke my head out and call out to a submissive going by, asking them to get me a wet washcloth and a scented candle. I get a head bob just before they leave. So nice not to be questioned when I ask for something. Pacing at the door till they return, a lit candle and damp cloth in hand, they're thanked, then I get to the desk and get it cleaned off, placing the candle atop it. With that done, I return to my kitchen.

Yes. MY kitchen. I work in it, I run it, it's mine.

Stopping at a sink just inside the large room to re-wet the cloth, it's run over my face and arms. No, I'm not sticky, but I am covered in more than my sweat-scent. I had heard the saying that good sex was messy sex, never understood until now. The thought makes me smile as my face burns in embarrassment. I pretty much figure everyone can guess what happened, but I do not confirm or deny.

Just have to hope Nicolaus gets nowhere near me. Once I get up to my tables, Kerry offers her neck and I gladly accept. End up taking a little more than I had intended, so getting her sat down, I thrust a glass of juice at her.

She gives a chuckle but accepts it readily enough. Someone had been nice enough to cover the meat I left on the table, so I get back to making the meatballs...after putting on an apron of course.

Asking that someone let me know when five hours have passed, there really needs to be a clock in here. There's a timer, but it only goes up to an hour. Could always use the timers on the ovens or timeless microwaves, but those are getting used.

Birds are stocked in the skewer boxes, fries in one fryer and cheese-sticks in the other. Maii is given a break on his words to slice up fruits for me to put in the salad bar thing. One of the crew gets actual salad stuff for it too.

While I toil over dozens of seasoned and stuffed meatballs, I got the others working on experimenting with sweetish flavors they enjoy in pies and creams. Watching their faces when something turns out really good, or majorly bad. The first thing to go bad has the owner of it on their knees as they apologize profusely about wasted food.

"Pfft, we'll just put it in a cloth bag and stash it in Madaline's hair. She won't notice."

The one having a failed pie belongs to one of the Werewolf women. Taking a break from my meatballs, she and I go over what she did and what went wrong. She'd tried mixing too many whole berries into a cream which just made it thin and watery.

Explaining to her that when I first started out I did that too, so instead of a baked item, we go to the blender with her assorted flavors. Mix those with some sugar and milk and voila. The wolf was quite happy after that.

Once I finally decide I have enough balls made, they get started on cooking. Knowing I will probably regret it, I whip up a big batch of chocolate to make into fudge. Then have to stop and think, turning to Kerry for answers.

"Hey, Kerry? Can the canines have chocolate?"

"Since they are also half-human, I don't see why not unless a specific one has an allergy."

Oh, well good, so I finish going about making it, then give each of the crew a spoon covered in its goodness. So far so good, since no one is puking or dying.

Warning both the serval and coyote that I am yet again going to do something probably stupid, I nab a tiny bit and put it on my tongue. They all look on curiously. Sadly, just like with the sugar, I know it's sweet, but it doesn't taste sweet to my tongue.

I could almost cry with the knowledge. Ignoring everyone's looks as I finish making it, nothing more is said. Over the course of five hours, food gets made, eaten, made again, then eaten again. 

Do find out, however, that I can take in very small amounts of water while in human form, basically enough to wet the mouth, just as in animal form. My reaction last time didn't work because it didn't mix well with the pepper.

Every new batch is something different, aside from the birds that are pretty constant. The heavy meat-eaters in the place go through those pretty quick. I stuff a few of them before they get put in and see how that turns out.

Messy. It turns out messy.

Since I don't say much after the chocolate let down, it stays pretty quiet. The fudge does go fast, but I give warning that trying to eat too much of it, whether they've had it before or not, can make them sick. Think I get ignored for the most part, but they'll learn one way or another.

Even though it hasn't been that long, only a few days at most, I've been noticing more and more healthy looking people instead of the walking dead...er, zombies. More energy to their steps and lesser amounts of bruising. Hell, they even look happier, when around me anyway.

Glad I can provide something for them, even if I can't do much for myself. While taking a few minutes sitting atop one of the long dining tables to stare at the painting, Orion does come through, he inclines his head at me when I look at him but keeps going. Busy busy busy.

While everyone else is working, I take the chance to go through the pantries, freezer, and refrigerators to make a list of things that need restocking and clip it to my fridge. I even go through the drawers in the cabinets looking for the skewer oven’s booklets, I'd stashed them to keep them handy, so now they seem to be hidden. Kerry finds them, so we go over it together. Birds can be stuffed, just have to be tied shut. Well, guess that is kind of obvious, huh? Oops. To my delight, pork can also be put through it.

As she reads off items that can be used, I look through the freezer to check if we have it. Sure enough several of everything is within the deep freeze. Stew will be ready tomorrow, so it'll work as dinner or lunch. Keeping birds in one oven and putting assorted seasoned pigs in the other, more frozen meat is put in the fridges to be thawed for tomorrow. When told my five hours are up, I have Kerry finish the breads that I have going.

Asking Maii to lead the way to the solarium, I tell him to come back here after I'm inside. He looks worried, so I tell him that the Lady has taken a liking to me, so I don't think she's planning harm. The look he gives makes me agree silently.

Yeah, who am I kidding.

Also tell him that I have no idea how long this is going to take, but I'll try to make it back to the kitchen at some point, then warn him to stay out of Nicolaus's way since he can strike out at any point. He keeps nodding, but I get the point that I'm being one of those overprotective hens, so I stop.

"Oh, if the person who Madaline feeds on comes in at all before I come back, make sure to give them juice and some of the fudge that I put aside just for them."

He mimics a salute he's seen me give, making me smile. Right outside the door is when I really start getting nervous and fidgety, whispering to Maii that I have no idea what she wants with me, because I honestly don't. My now nervous tone gets him worried again.

"Can you do me a favor? If I'm not back in the kitchen in twelve hours, can you come looking for me? Won't be able to do much, but it makes me feel better that someone will be looking."

He nods, touching at my arm. The boy may be a couple of inches taller than me right now, but I still keep looking at him as a young child. I should be giving him more respect than that.

Steeling my spine, I walk in, then wait for a couple of minutes while I listen. Either real birds are in here or there's a recording on. More than likely a recording since it's pretty low pitched.

Sighing, I start stripping, folding the clothes, and setting them next to the door out of the way. Not hidden, but not obvious either. Falling to all fours as my cat takes shape, my spine stretches, tail going high. My rear end's in the air and claws extend full out before I stand upright.

Putting up my nose, I test the air for anything I might recognize. A few have come and gone, but no one I know personally. All Vamp and smelling of cat.

Shutting them all out of my mind as I leap forward in a run, I stretch out legs that feel cramped and antsy. Everything is pushed out of my mind while leaping into trees and jumping back down, stalking through ferns to pounce on invisible gremlins, and picturing Madaline's annoying face as claws get sharpened along a tree, shredding the bark.

Should try and talk the Mistress into putting some critters in here. Frogs or something. Turtles. Hell, some fish in the multiple pools. Stopping to look into one, it's a rather boring basin, even a few ugly fish will give it something more.

This one being one of the larger bodies, it's around twenty feet across and just as deep. Not a perfect circle either, more oblong-ish and 'natural' looking. Diving in, I wonder at how many rooms there'd originally been before taken out to widen the area to one huge space for this greenhouse-like room.

Or was it always this big? Added onto over the years? Going deep before I come back up and step out, my coat shakes thoroughly before I look up at the trees. They're real trees, and to get that big in here, they've had to have been planted years ago, right?

From what I've seen, nothing really makes sense in this place, not even the people.

Walking up to one of the taller ones, I smell over it to make sure nothing funky is lurking, then rub myself along it. Hard to get texture through thick fur, but I manage with hard presses.

The whole point to claim it and massage muscles hidden beneath a spotted coat, I find it feels pretty glorious. Instincts have me rubbing my jaw along it, scent glands doing their thing. When I'm done making out with the tree - 'cause let's face it, if anyone saw me, that's exactly what it would have looked like, sort of - I shake again, most of the moisture gone by now.

What I hadn't realized until I stopped, was my zombie purring during my rubbing session. Oh well. I now head to the tree that I first met Avina in. It seems a good a place as any to wait for whatever or whoever.

Takes a while, but I eventually find it. Instead of using the tree limb highway though, I climb up the side till I'm above the wide crotch, falling into it rather ungracefully when a claw gets stuck. I take it out on the tree by using it as my scratching post. The open space is close to being like a bowl, with three thick branching limbs leading up on about each 'side'. Avina's scent is really faint, so she hasn't been here in a while.

I climb down to grab some of the wider plant leaves, then go back up and arrange them just so, making myself a small nest. Remember doing this when I was little, granted I used blankets back then, but leaves and tree moss work just as well it seems.

Curled up the way I am, I can just see over the 'bowl' I'm in to the scenery in front of me. It's quite beautiful with all the greens, browns, and splashes of random bright colors from flowers. Must have a gardener or something, since an assortment of other living things are needed for flowers to be able to live here.

Stretching my mouth wide in a yawn, I start dozing. Was told to be here in 5 hours, so I was, and I've spent at least one roaming and running. People might be able to keep track of their time better if she had some damn clocks around.

I get startled awake when something headbutts me. Wide awake and on my feet in seconds, I look at the leopard who's staring with one green and one blue eye. I meow low in protest as I look over the pale yellow pelt with black spots and rosettes.

The eyes give her away immediately, but since I had to wait for her, she can wait for me. Curling back up and putting my tail over my face, she grunts at me, so I open an eye and squeak at her. Almost get rolled over as I get headbutted again.

I'm surrounded by demanding pussies. Grumbling a protest, I lift my head as I re-situate myself. The leopard rubs her face in my scruff before lowering and laying down, curling around me. Her white underbelly is really warm, so I stuff my face into it.

A noise coming from her has me confused until I realize it's her version of purring. Instinctual fondness has me licking and cleaning her belly fur, moving up her side as she swings her head around. My zombie noises sound even weirder when made while licking something. I'd make for some great monster sound effects.

She starts grunting at me so I start in on her face, front paw coming around and grabbing, claws coming out but not piercing. Lady lets me do this for maybe five minutes before she's making her purring sound and rolling around. My nest leaves get scattered, some even falling out of the tree. I sit back and watch them.

This woman who can please me like no other, yet also scares me like no other.

Not sure if she actually enjoys her job very much since whenever in human form she tends to look tired. Not necessarily sleepy tired, as much as tired of doing the same thing over and over, having seen her slouched in a couple of chairs and gazing off into space. Even with as insatiable as she is, she has on multiple occasions, wanted nothing but to lay next to me.

While she rolls and doesn't pay attention, I crouch down before pouncing, thinking her preoccupied, which totally isn't the case. My pounce has me crouched, then going straight up to land on her side.

Just as fast as I've seen her move before, she shifts to human, grabs me from the air, and takes me down. It's almost like a rotating flip when I land on my side with her arms around me. Dazed for a moment, I do nothing. Seems to suit her just fine as she tucks in close, hands playing in the pale fur of my underside. Since she appears to be enjoying herself just fine, I stay in feline form.

Lady's face is once again buried in my neck. This woman takes the phrase 'necking' way too literally. Hearing the soft sigh coming from her, I stay still. If she wants me human, she'll say so.

A few minutes later, she does just that. Shifting to skin that now feels cold from lack of fur, legs tangle with mine as she presses her lips to the back of my shoulder, arms pulling me tight against her.

"Long day?"

I'm being sarcastic, but she makes a sound of agreement, so I just lay there and let her relax. After a while I turn to face her, head pillowed on her arm, knowing this is what she wants as soon as her nose descends to my neck.

"I want you back in my bed."

"Nicolaus..."

She actually growls at me, so I stiffen. Told her before I will not trade one crazy in for another. A hand goes down my side till it rests on my hip. Not the scarred one, I'm laying on that one.

"I have told him that I will have you doing things for me in my office. He may not like it, but he can't tell me no, so you will be in my bed."

"Oh, I  _ will  _ be, hm?"

Have I ever mentioned I hate the word 'allow'? This ranks right up there with it. My body stays stiff till she sighs and pulls her head back to look at me.

"Yes, you  _ will  _ be, and just like he can't tell me no, neither can you."

"Bullshit I can't."

This woman, oh my God. Pleases me like no other, scares me like no other, and pisses me off like no other. Well, aside from Nicolaus. The Vampire looks at me with a mocking raised brow.

"You know, that's your problem. You're so bored with everybody saying yes all the time. No one tells you no. That's why you baited Nicolaus into attacking you the other night, isn't it? Well, shit, I'll be perfect then, 'cause I'm really good at saying  _ no  _ and making things difficult."

I nod as if I'm doing her a favor, but she just smirks at me.

"Is that so?"

"Most definitely. How do you think I keep driving my bane up the wall? He doesn't like the word  _ no.  _ Hates it in fact. I was so happy when I figured out I could shift into something else that he can't molest. Not really anyway."

She cocks her head at me, a glint in her eye. Oh. Shit. Forgot she enjoys the animal thing. Err, size incompatibility?

"He is missing out, I think."

"No, he really isn't. He won't even touch his dog in that way. Think that may be the only thing that he doesn't do."

The Mistress just laughs. She can think what she likes, and I'll keep to what I think. No problems.

Her hand feathers along my back for a few minutes, my arm draping over her waist. Since she's been staring at me the whole time, I keep my eyes directed at her collarbone. Having shifted, all her rings, loops, and dermals are all gone. No trace left of them having ever been there.

"Your bane?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, my bane. Just seemed fitting."

She chuckles low, shaking her head. We lay there for a while and talk. Light petting aside, all very innocent, even bring up my thoughts earlier on her having critters brought in here.

I just get blinked at so I try to explain that if nothing else it gives you something to look at aside from this tree or that tree. Going all out and listing off animals that I know of that would work; birds, fish, frogs, bats, and lots of crickets. Very little mess.

She raises an eyebrow at that one, but I just smile. More bugs than that would have to be introduced if the bats aren't fruit eaters. Same for the birds and frogs. Need food for them to thrive.

I’d said crickets because they also have their own sounds at night and my sister’s love for them. They and jumping spiders she finds adorable. If you ask me,  _ adorable  _ and  _ spider  _ do not go in the same sentence.

Even if it isn't done, I put the idea out there. That's all I can do really. You'd think the fish angle would work just from the whole cat thing, but maybe not since it's not like they can be eaten. Totally going to ignore the fact that they smell too.

We're there for at least another hour talking. Well, I'm doing most of the talking, she just listens and smiles, so I have no idea if she actually heard anything or not. One thing I make sure to bring up is her lack of clocks.

"What is the point of knowing the time? Everyone has a set schedule."

"Point is to make timing things easier, I never know if it's day or night here."

She just looks at me.

"Why would you need to know if it is or not?"

I sigh and give up for now. Honestly can't tell if she's serious or deliberately being obtuse. Have a feeling the introduction of time in this place could be either really good or really bad.

"Avina has your clothes, you are to head to my rooms."

Lady sits up while giving her order. My turn to look at her with a raised mocking brow, which gets ignored. Alright then, we'll see about things when I get there.

"Go back to the door you came in at, she is there waiting for you."

Saluting her obnoxiously, I then shift right there. She does the same and headbutts me in the side till I get knocked over.

You know, I think the cats around here like picking on me because I'm small, what do you think?

Yowling at her, I stand and bite her tail. I get a roar-growl from biting deeper and harder since she doesn't react at first. Sniffing at her, I jump out of the tree and start on my way.

I might get ten feet before I'm dropped on from above, heavy cat taking me down again with my scruff in her mouth. An innocent meow slips from me to get the grumpy leopard off. I'm given a few facial licks before she lets me go on my way. Some seriously moody pussycats around here.

Trotting back to the door where Avina was said to be, she's indeed waiting with my clothes, sitting in the usual submissive way with the articles folded on her lap. Since I haven't seen her in so long, I headbutt her arm in greeting. She smiles at me, but there's something different about her.


	68. Chapter 68

**Faline**

  
  


As I shift back, I realize what it is. She'd always worn the typical 'slave' outfit of loincloth, nipple clamps, and hair pulled back, the one thing she didn't have was the collar. She does now. I want to ask about it, but I don't want to come off as being rude. The girl stays kneeling as I dress, once my pants and shirt are on, I kneel down with her and take her hands in mine.

"What is it, Avina? I was told the patron you were with was one of the gentle ones. Did he hurt you? Is there anything I can do?"

Her eyes widen when I mention being told about her.

"You asked about me?"

"Of course. At first I just thought you were back with the Mistress since she told Maii and Kerry to stay with me, but after not seeing you for a couple of days, I asked where you were and was told that you were requested by an older patron who was known to be gentle. 'Liked to cuddle', I believe was one way he was mentioned."

Her head inclines, eyes unsure. Hurts to see them like that again. Raising my hand to cup her cheek, she winces. I back off, showing the hurt on my face that she'd think I'd hit her.

"Have I ever given you reason to think I would ever strike at you?"

The hurt in my voice is thick, she just keeps her head down.

"Thought I had shown you I wasn't like everyone else, that we could be friends. Are you telling me we aren't anymore?"

Avina can't make up her mind if she's nodding yes or shaking for no. She won't speak up either, so I just leave her to her...whatever her issue is. She'll talk to me when she's ready, or she won't. Up to her.

Pulling the boots back on only takes a few seconds, once ready and heading for the door is when the submissive stands and trails after me. When we get to the hallway, I motion for her to go in front of me since she knows the way, and off we go. We go by an open door, so my head automatically turns. The healer and Danica are inside, the older woman talking low to the girl about the herbs she's holding and the book in front of her. Having been told normal drugs don't work very well on the animals, the usage of old homeopathic remedies are used instead of modern-day pills.

I pop my head in and wave when they look up, a couple of bright smiles make me feel better as I smile back, then leave just as quick so I don't disturb anymore than I have already, but it's too late. Hearing running steps behind me, I turn. Danica skids to a stop behind me, blushing. A little confused, I just look at her till she thanks me for helping her, head tilted down all shy. Smiling, I lift her chin to look at me.

"If you ever find yourself in trouble like that again, make as much racket as you can and run like hell. If you can, get to the kitchen, if I'm not there tell everyone there that you are under my protection. As long as I'm here you can always come to me for help, I promise."

I know I have no business in making a promise like that, but I hope it's true. The girl looks at me with stars in her eyes before running back to the healer. Hero worship is something I don't need right now.

I manage to collect more and more people around me, but does that make them safe or in more danger? Nicolaus's jealousy can snap at any time, I'm going to have to spend time with him soon or it will just get worse and worse. Of course that idea isn't very intriguing, but better than the alternative. 

The walk from the solarium to the Lady's rooms is a long one by this route, but it gives me time to think. Remembering to give each animal I pass a light touch, I get a smile each time, and I return one. Get weird looks from Avina but she doesn't comment, it's when we get near an alcove that's not far from our destination that she stops, tugging me into it.

"I'm sorry. I've been stuck in the same room for days and when I come out you're all anyone can talk about. From hearing that you killed a patron to being with Orion and trying to kill my Mistress, butchering a human man, and shoving food down someone's throat. I thought you'd become like every other Vampire here."

I just gape at her. So that's what's on the grapevine, eh? Alright, time to do damage control.

"Okay, a lot of detail was clearly left out in all of that, so we'll start at the top."

I start ticking off fingers as I keep eye contact with her.

"The patron that was killed; yes I am the cause of his death, but so was he. After hearing how he treated Kerry, I wanted to get back at him, so I humiliated him in front of a roomful of people. He came at me in anger so I slit his throat. He was still alive when he was getting dragged away to the Mistress who had 'requested his presence'. From what I hear, he's dust, but it's not from my hand directly."

One finger ticked off, now to another.

"I was with Orion, yes, but not in the way it's been made to sound. I was lost in the hallways when he found me. We were trading friendly insults when he picked me up from walking too slow. The outfit I had been put in had my ass hanging out, so I flipped around and was sitting on his shoulder when he decided to start running down the hallway. That was the extent of that, as he took me to the kitchen then left."

Second finger ticked.

"The trying to kill your Mistress one was probably right, I was going through some kind of episode and attacked her when she made me angry. I didn't touch her though as several others kept me from getting near her. Many of the people who got tossed around probably deserved it anyway. I know Nicolaus and Anthony did."

Now she's gaping at me, so I have to wonder what else she heard about that. I tick off another finger and keep going.

"The butchered human I believe was next. The girl that came running up to me earlier, Danica? I got her away from a man who had hit her and tried dragging her into a room even though she's too young to be used that way. I told Kerry, who was with me at that time, to take the girl to the Mistress while I took her place. It was his sheer bad luck that the room he chose had those hooks hanging around. I had already planned on hanging him just from what he tried to do, but after learning who he really was, I made it hurt more and left him for Orion and the Mistress, who he'd been two-timing from the get-go."

Before I can tick off another finger, I remember what it is and have to laugh, which gets me a weird look.

"You remember when I had accidentally put that pepper on my tongue? And how water had made it worse?"

She gives a faint smile and nods.

"Alright, remember that female Vamp that had sent Max after me?"

Another nod, light bulb starting to turn on.

"Well, she thought she was going to be all big and bad in my face while I had been making meatballs. When she got close, I shoved the meat into her mouth, which just so happened to have peppers in it. Because she'd been acting like such a bitch, I told her that gargling water helps. We could hear her scream from the bathroom from her doing so."

By the time I finish, both her and I are laughing. Then she pipes up with a couple more things.

"And the touching of people on the way here?"

"Apparently all the Weres and Shifters find touch comforting. And since they all like me, Kerry had been asked to approach in their stead to ask me about touch. It's not personal by any means, just a small comfort from someone they consider a friend."

Avina's head bobs as she takes it all in.

"That explains all the smiles and why Danica had run to you. What about with my Mistress? Were you not punished for trying to attack her?"

I purse my lips together and nod.

"I got punished, yes. Could say that's why I'm here again, my continued punishment."

Avina has a touch of worry in her eyes as her head moves again. She shakes it off though and looks at me with relief, her shoulders nearly sagging with it. Reaching out, she takes my hands in hers.

"I'm so glad you're the same. I'd been so sad when I heard everything, thinking that I'd lost a friend. When my Lady had ordered me to stay with your clothes and take you to her room, I was afraid. Just seeing how you are with everyone on the way here though, I knew something wasn't right as it didn't add up."

Hmm.

"Who did you hear those versions from? Didn't think any of the submissives would talk about me like that."

Actually, it isn't all that surprising. Human nature is to gossip, and I've caused a lot of trouble lately. At first, she shakes her head, but then scowls and tells me.

"Most of it was from the other Vampires, they'd overheard some of the slaves talking about things, then guess it just got blown up as it was retold. The big one for spreading around the assumption that you were with Orion was that female Vampire. She really hates you."

I roll my eyes, but now I'm worried. If she's spreading that shit around, she will most likely be squawking it at Nicolaus the first chance she gets. Hopefully, he'll know she's just telling stories.

"She's under the impression that I'm trying to take Nicolaus away from her or something. I've told her repeatedly that she's welcome to him, but she doesn't believe me."

A wide grin crosses my face as I stifle more laughter.

"The other day, she came at me in the solarium as her cat, she's a lynx with really big feet, and stepped on my tail. Nicolaus had been pestering me when she came outta nowhere. After she stepped on me, I got revenge. Her breed of cat has very short tails. I bit into hers and practically skinned it."

Avina looks horrified, but then really thinks about it and giggles as well.

"Before she could come at me, another cat came in from above. A leopard."

The girl smiles and gets a dreamy look. Good lord.

"She got Madaline to back off real quick. Maii was with me at one point, but Nicolaus went after him. I protected him, and your Lady took him out. She also got all the new stuff down in the kitchen. Have you seen them? It's amazing."

She nods with a smile, then her eyes go behind me and she drops. I whirl around, going on the offensive and ready to attack whoever, but have to stand upright when I see who it is.

"Nicolaus. Good, I actually need to talk to you."

His eyes widen a bit, but he looks pleased. Long hair is pulled back like usual, clothed in a shirt, jeans and shoes. Wow. Not used to seeing him with clothes on. Looking around, I spy an open room with chairs and couches.

I know I'll probably regret it, but I head for the room that turns out to be another den-library combo. Planting my rear on the desk with legs hanging over it as I face him, the door is left open. Avina right outside and in position.

Don't want her any closer if he lashes out. Reaching back, he pulls out his hair tie and runs his hands through his hair. The brown strands fly out with their red streaks, catching my gaze.

Coming closer, he picks me up before I can protest and takes me to a couch. Setting me on it then collapsing himself, head in my lap, my fingers sink into his hair. Figure that's what he's wanting, guess Anthony isn't the type to play with hair.

Tangerine eyes watch me a moment, dilating in pulses before they close. Holding his head up, I reposition to a more comfortable angle. Turning to fully face him with legs crossed, that's where his head lays. My lap is small enough that even with his head touching my belly, his shoulders aren't pressing my legs down. One arm lays over his middle while the other reaches up and plays with my leg.

Doesn't matter how quickly I tell him, he'll only move when he's good and ready. The real confusion is that even with all my remembered pain caused at his hands, my feelings towards him are still all jumbled.

The hand at my leg rubs over the leather, kneading firmly. Thanks to his human genes and the combined Vampire mess, his hair is thick and long, red streaks natural even though they look fake. It's not just his mind that's all weird, his body is too if you take in both the hair and his eyes.

"What color were your eyes before you became a Vampire?"

Said orbs open as I look down at him, my fingers playing with soft strands. As soon as my hands had gone into his hair, his face had relaxed, the madness within his eyes retreating before they closed.

"That is not what you wanted to talk about."

"Well no, but I'm curious."

He gazes off for a moment, concentrating before frustration takes over. I run my fingers over his eyebrows, telling him to forget about it. His features once more smooth out and relax as I touch him, keeping my touch light on pale skin while I again become sad for him.

Will I forget what color my eyes had been? Can't even imagine the hell he'd had to go through. Considering what he put  _ me  _ through, his was probably worse for his mind to have broken.

I put my hands back into his hair and run my nails over his scalp. Noticing goosebumps rise on his arm next to me, his eyes flutter but stay closed. Well, better now rather than later.

"What I do want to talk to you about, is the rumors that seem to be flying around lately about me."

Now his eyes open, looking right into mine before he looks over my face. Making the circuit then going back to my eyes.

"I've heard them. I also know they aren't true. Madaline has been very insistent that you've been sleeping with the whole house and making me look the fool."

Seeing the look on my face, he smiles. His hand moves from my leg up to my cheek where he rubs the back of it against my skin.

"That right there tells me what I need to know. Having watched how you are in the kitchen with all the slaves first hand, it can be plainly seen that you only see friendships, nothing more."

Glad to see he knows that, as I'm sure the relief on my face shows. Him watching me doesn't even faze me anymore.

"Then she was only too happy to tell me about the lion, how you were seen with him and he was touching you. Skin to skin."

I make a sound of disgust, but this one I know I have to explain. Both for me and him, since the mentioning of it has his eyes flickering. My fingertips go back to his face and trace his bone structure.

"That is true and false."

Orange eyes spark at me, so I roll mine.

"Will you chill out? I'm not bumping uglies with every damn person in this place. You should know that. What I mean about it being true and false is that he was touching me and I him, but it was because I was getting carried down a hallway."

He had been grinning at me, but now scowling again.

"I'd gotten lost in the hallways when I was in that damn skimpy dress. Right after leaving you and that she-bitch, actually. I ended up running into him, literally. He and I seem to have developed a sibling-like thing and were trading insults back and forth, one being that my legs are short and therefore move too slow. He picked me up, but thanks to that dress, I would have been flashing my ass everywhere, so I turned so I was sitting on his shoulder. He then ran down the hallway. Pretty sure that's what was seen since we went by some people. I promise you I'm not sleeping with the lion. Unlike you and Madaline, I don't screw those who I look at as a sibling."

That last part had to get thrown in so he didn't try to bring up for me to promise that I haven't slept with  _ everyone _ . Can say I'm not screwing 'everyone', as I'm not. Just one.

He blinks at me, a little startled.

"I am not screwing with Madaline."

His face alone tells the truth of that, pretty sure he would admit it if he had. I raise an eyebrow though as if I'm unsure.

"She seems to be under the impression you are."

He scowls, but it isn't directed towards me, so I move my hands back to his scalp when his abrupt laugh startles me so much I jump. My heart having about jumped out of my body has me feeling its pulse in my damn toes.

"Not cool dude. So not cool."

My hand goes over my chest, the other gets grabbed by his where he takes it to his mouth and smiles at me.

"She is very jealous of you. She knows I will not touch her, and she is blaming you for it."

Great, I'm her outlet. That's just perfect.

"I heard what you did to her today. That wasn't very nice."

He says that, but by the giant smile on his face, he isn't upset that I did. My shoulders rise and fall as he nibbles at the side of my palm.

"She keeps wanting to start shit and act like some kind of queen bee. You'd think after everything I've done to her, she'd leave me alone. But nope, she has to be stupid, so I make her look it. Well, not as much as her clothes do, but close."

He's trying to stifle his mirth with my hand but failing horribly. When like this, he's someone you can really fall for, but because of how he was turned and possibly even before that, he's too broken. Too broken for me anyway.

If his Master never finds him, I hope he can one day find someone who will give him what he needs. Anthony and I clearly aren't it. Without thinking, I lean down and kiss his forehead.

Not even sure how I meant it, but I'm pretty sure I didn't want it to go any further. I don't pull away abruptly and I make it known it's not a romantic kiss by not having any noise with it. When I do pull away, he's looking at me with a longing that makes my heart wrench. I like to think of myself as someone who will help anyone who needs it...within reason of course.

Seeing someone who thinks he wants me as much as he does, is both flattering and very scary. Especially since it has taken my family from me. My life. And I have no one to blame but myself. If I hadn't talked to him at all about my home life, things may have been different. Nicolaus has always seen my sister as the biggest threat between me and him and still does.

That clinginess and fast jealousy... He needs someone, but it isn't me.

Since it's my mess, I need to deal with it. One way or another I'll more than likely end up dead anyway. From him holding on too tight, to finding out I've been with the Lady of the house. He may not be able to touch her, but he's shown multiple times that he can and will beat me down quite willingly.

Then there's mine and his dogs constant fighting, I don't see that ever ending. Not to mention if he sees me near a male and takes it the wrong way, as he did with Orion. Only has himself to blame for the Mistress coming at me, but he won't see it that way. He brought me here, he let her feed on me. Now I'm sleeping with her behind his back and she said so herself that my blood is addicting. 

That right there is probably a big reason for me to be killed. The biggest reason there being, if you're addicted to something, are you going to stand by as someone else tries to take it from you? From what I know about junkies, it doesn't work that way. Things go bad very quickly.

Realizing I've been staring at him, and he at me, I look away. My hands fall away as he sits up and moves closer. My near constant fear rises as he leans in for a kiss, heart pounding so loud he has to hear it.

Having looked down and away, I miss the person coming in, my head throbbing along with my heart. As soon as I look up though, his lips are on mine and demanding entrance. With the direction, I don't see who comes in, and with having to open or bruise, my attention is elsewhere anyway. His hand goes to the back of my head and holds me there.

I open, but I make him bleed for it. Both tongue and lip get bitten, but he doesn't seem to mind as he smiles against my mouth, licking at his blood on my lip. I growl at him, but that just gets my hair grabbed and yanked back.

My outcry is smothered as he descends on me again. Hands go to his chest and thrust hard, barely making him rock back, but it's enough that I can fall off the edge of the couch. Surprisingly, he lets go of my hair and just sits there with a smirk, licking the blood from his face.

"I think you  _ should  _ go to Madaline, think she'll like your attention more, seeing as how she was turned and trained the same as you."

That rocks him back, wiping the expression from his face. Everything on it disappears much like it had the last time I brought up how he was made.

"If you're done delaying your Kitten, she has work to get to."

His head shakes hard, a hand reaching out to me. I allow it if only for the lost expression and sad eyes. The large hand cupping my cheek is cold, orange slit gaze looking at me as if he wants to say something, but can't.

Again, just like last time, he gets up and leaves. Not even a look to the Lady who's in the hallway talking to Avina. Crossing my legs once more there on the floor, I bury my face in my hands and lean down as far as my body will let me.


	69. Chapter 69

**Faline**

  
  


Not sure how long I'm there for, my emotions all over the place. A touch to my shoulder from the first friend I'd made here has me raising my head, her face carefully blank as she helps me up and leads me into another just as crazy Vampire's room.

"My Lady has been called away for a moment, but will be with you shortly."

I nod absently as she leaves, closing the door. Tired of being human, I strip, toss the clothes onto a chair without even bothering to fold them, then shift and go up onto the windowsill immediately. The sun must be up, as the glass is cold, but warm in some spots. I rub up on the warm spots, leaving my scent as well as all the collected leafy smells. They actually don't smell that bad, so I'm not worried about it.

Just to be annoying since I'm made to wait, I go about rubbing on everything, and I mean  _ everything _ . Chair legs, the cushions in them, couch front and back, all along her books, the small coffee table like thing, and all over her desk. The top of it, around it, even under it once I get the chair out of my way. Could probably take this time to snoop in drawers, but that would show me as not being trustworthy. I'm probably not, but no one needs to know that.

The woman should probably be glad that Vamp animals don't have the natural marking system. Pretty sure this whole house would reek then. It would be from all the other animals here too, but they're so submissive, any urine from them is from fear, not to claim.

I even go around and rub on the carpet, dragging and pushing myself against it. Knowing for sure that a couple of the glands are on the underside of my jaws. I sink into my cat so I don't have to think about the hard stuff, then end up reminding myself of old Garfield comics where he’s face down into the floor while walking forward.

With everything within reach 'perfumed' in here, I move to her bedroom since the door is open. The room itself is rather large, huge orgy-sized bed at the far end with flooring on that side raised up a few steps. Small end tables are set everywhere with sculptures on them, walls covered in paintings, most either animal in nature, or naked people. Not in a gaudy way like a porn store, these naked people are all done artfully.

Enticing, but not slutty. Her bed of course, even with being slightly rounded, has four posts at each corner. Rings, chains, and silks hang all around.

Plan on avoiding that stuff totally. She may be introducing pleasing pain, but I cannot be chained to a bed again, I  _ will  _ go insane. With that in mind, I rub scent on all the other stuff and ignore it completely. Not like my smells aren't on it already anyway.

Several large mirrors and a few fancy dressers, ' _ armoires _ ', get rubbed on. Same with the bathroom and closet doors. I'm guessing it's a closet anyway, never seen it opened.

Carpet, walls, and even free-standing metal shapes that are apparently art. I sit in front of one and stare at it, even tilting my head one way then the other, but I still can't figure out what it's supposed to be. It's like that giant red one near Sinnissippi, that when you see it you know you're about to enter Loves Park. Huge, eye-catching, yet not a clue what it is. Don't even think my sister, who  _ is  _ an artist, knows what the hell it is.

This one's a real shiny gray metal, so after licking foot pads till they're nice and wet, I put a paw print on it that's quite visible, obvious, and smudge-happy.

There. Now it's art.

Wish I had some paint for the mirrors. I've only seen ones this big in large changing rooms at stores and fun houses. It does allow me to really see myself fully though.

Smallish and leopard looking, short rounded ears, and a big pink nose. Tawny fur with white undersides, black spots, and stripes. I'm only around two feet tall at my shoulder and roughly three feet long.

Not very big, but not very small either. The only ones I've seen around my size are Kerry's serval, who was mostly leg, and Madaline's lynx, who was all feet and fluff. Lady as her leopard and Nicolaus as his cougar are over twice my size.

Even as a damn Vampire cat I'm small, I get jipped on height all around. Think I like it that way though, means when I need to I can hide in smaller spots. Harder to grab. I may be a 'top predator' now, but that doesn't mean I don't have to watch my back. Madaline alone proves that one. And to think, all the scary Vamps I've met so far and I have yet to meet the 'Master'.

With my mouth, that probably won't be a very good meeting, let alone being with two fugitives. Can I claim diplomatic immunity? Is that a thing in the Vampire political system? All sounds confusing as hell to me.

I trace the markings on my face with my gaze, where a darker shaded short muzzle has black spots showing where whiskers are coming from and a white chin. Eyes are traced in white with two black stripes going out to my cheeks on either side, a single thinner black stripe goes from just above each eye to reach back behind my ears where they bleed into other markings. Smaller spots dot the middle of my face between the top lines and glass-like bright gold orbs that look almost fake on my face. Like a stuffed animal's eyes. Marbles.

Looking too long into a mirror with cat vision is a bit disorientating, so I turn and go back out to the office. What does one do when there's nothing else to do? Well, there's plenty of things I  _ could _ do, but opposable thumbs would help for those. Taking a perusal of book titles that I can see and reach, none look interesting.

Sighing, I jump onto the desktop, batting the remote towards the outer corner that faces towards the double doors. Situating it just right, I lay on top of it. Here's to hoping I don't push the button to open the window shade thingies.

Folding my legs under me, plastic rectangle hidden completely, I face the door and start dozing. People always seem to show up when I'm trying to sleep, so I figure in trying, she'll finally get in here. Sooner she tells me what she wants, the sooner I can get back to the kitchen and be bored there.

Least down there, people are relatively aplenty to talk to. Not to mention whenever I get into trouble it's in there, and that always works as a boredom killer. Plenty of space to move around in, too.

Sure enough, I'm just about asleep when the door opens.

Leaving my eyes closed, I use my ears and nose. I don't hear Lady at first, I smell her. She steps so softly on the carpet, that she could be ghosting.

She's not alone, however, as I hear and smell two others. Males. Heavy walkers, so probably human. Wait, one's an undead, his scent is vaguely familiar. He smells of healing wounds.

I open slowly, Lady's standing to the left of me at the desk, her fingers descend into my fur as soon as my eyes open. Pretty sure she knows I was already awake. Looking over, I have to smile internally.

His pace slows as he spots me, then his eyes fill with resentment and distaste. I give him a kitty grin and a small meow. Granted my meows aren't small at all, but it works.

Max stands there with a human male, who's also eyeballing me. Soon as I start my zombie purr, they both jump. I can't laugh, but it shows in my eyes. Turning my head, I headbutt Lady's side.

She still has a hand in my neck scruff, probably making sure I don't lunge at either of her guests. Keeping up my purring, I look over Max, not having seen him since I tried taking his face off. Heard he was missing an ear and his nose was all messed up, and indeed they are.

Not sure how long it's been, but most of it's all healed. He'll always carry scars from me though, maybe not physically, but definitely mentally and for sure to his pride. Right now his nose still has some filling out to do, looks like he'd gotten into too many boxing matches and it got busted up real bad. His weird hair covers the sides of his face, so I can't see his ears.

The dirty blond strands curl under at his shoulders, looking like one of those old hairstyles that went out a couple of centuries ago, and there's no way he's that old. He looks to be in his late teens, and even in Vampire years, he can't be much older. Seems both he and I will always be denied at bars.

His dark eyes glitter at me in warning, so I cock my head and lick my nose. Max's lips are all pierced up again, faded white lines trickling around them. Another few hours and I'm sure those will be gone. Shark bite piercing in his lip with a labret, there's nothing in his nose right now though.

I can remedy that.

At least three barbells are in each eyebrow, one also sports a ring. The whole left side of his face is spider-webbed with white lines, and a silk shirt covers all the damage I did to his body and shoulder. Pretty sure the stripes to his skull have also healed.

To heal that much already, he's had to have taken in a lot of blood. Think I've seen a few of the submissives that he'd probably fed from, the women were bruised, bitten several times, and roughly used. Just thinking about it irks me, causing my purring to stop and my back feet to fidget. Why are they here anyway?

No one's talking, just staring. Ignoring Max's looks, I inspect the human. Older black man, judging by the gray at his sideburns and mustache. Caramel eyes look at me nervously as he stands a few feet from the desk, dressed in a black pinstripe suit and shiny black shoes. Either someone important, or he's costuming.

His short black and gray hair is trimmed smartly, neatly. I don't know him, and as far as I know, he's done me no wrong, so I have no beef with him. Max, on the other hand, is just as bad as Madaline; wanting to cause drama.

"Why is  _ she  _ here?"

My ear flicks, clearly my very presence is irking him, so I keep my eyes directed, giving him the unblinking stare all cats are good at. Every once in a while licking my nose to mock the man-child. Should start up a box of pieces I seem to keep tearing off of people. Is that weird? May be a bit morbid, but it's not like they'd come from innocents. Gonna have to bring it up to the Mistress when we're alone, I think she'll get a kick out of it.

She doesn't sound amused when she replies, doesn't sound like anything really, as if she wipes herself when in front of people, needing to stay stone-faced. Guess when you have to stay the boogeyman of a place, you can't very well wear your emotions on your sleeve.

"She is here on my orders, just as you are. She, however, has been useful."

Always good to be useful. Acting like the child I can never be again, I have my tongue sticking out of my mouth. Just enough to be obvious, not hanging out like some kind of dog.

He notices, as does the human and Lady. His reaction I enjoy, even the other guys'. The Mistress's however, leaves something to be desired. I don't care to get pinched.

Max's reaction of frowning harder is getting comical, let's see how red I can get his face. The black guy had smirked, keeping his face turned away from the Vampire, acting as if he's looking around. He seems to be finding the walls very interesting.

Still want to know why he's here, so I fidget some more, catching his eye once again while Lady's fingers dig through my fur, running nails against my skin. Rude. Pulling my tongue back in, I yawn and look at the human, he obviously knows what we are. If he's like the last human I saw here, we're gonna have issues.

Think I've found my preferred prey, and I'm just helping all those who are innocently involved. The only drawback here is seeing what's in their heads. Would probably drive me to drink.

Alcohol.

If I could anyway. Actually, depending on how the damn taste buds work, I might be able to gargle it for taste. Maybe.

"You were given a job Max, yet someone else has done what I told you to do. I have let you stay here on my dime because you have proven yourself useful in the past. Your association with another has caused your priorities to come in to question."

Madaline. His screwing with the crazy woman has messed up his view on what's important. Wonder what he was supposed to be doing that he hasn't been.

"I have provided you time to heal from your own folly, yet you still insist on making a fool of yourself. I will give you one more chance, after that you shall see the insides of my playrooms."

Hell, think that would make me try a little harder to stay out of trouble. So far I haven't been threatened with them, but I'm sure I'm getting close. Would be a lot closer if she hadn't taken a liking to me, if not already in one.

I don't mock him anymore right now. If it weren't for Madaline, he would never have come at me. Maybe. Hopefully he's learned something from it, but by the way he's been acting so far, think it'd be safe to assume he hasn't.

He inclines his head and leaves, so I avoid looking at him. Embarrassed Vampires are very dangerous Vampires. I've proven that at least a couple of times now.

The human stays, looking like he'd really like to be anywhere else right now as well. Lady rubs at my fur some more before going behind her desk to take a seat. With eyes following her, I see her nose flair from my odors being on everything. If I'd known she would have others with her, I wouldn't have done it, but oh well.

The desk is big enough that even with me on it, she has plenty of space. Never curled my tail up to my body, so it's laying straight out behind me. Apparently, that's in her way, so it gets pulled on. I yowl, showing my annoyance, but stay where I am. The dark man a couple of feet in front of me starts to look nervous again. Can't say I blame him.

Cats end up overcompensating when keeping from getting pulled backward. If let go suddenly, I'll go flying towards him. Luckily, that's not what happens, since I'm not digging in for purchase. She just has to pull harder to move me, to which she does.

It isn't the best feeling in the world, someone pulling on your ass, but not overly horrible either. Just have to fight the instinct that wants me to pull away and dig in to keep from being dragged. Don't think she'd care for carved in grooves on her shiny wooden desk. If for nothing else, that I'm sure, I'd be punished for.

Pulling me back towards her, I stubbornly stay in position, hiding what she's probably after. Once pulled far enough to where she can grip the base of my tail, she does so. Less strain on the spine, although I doubt that's why she moved her grip.

Tugged all the way till I'm situated next to her again, my ears have gone back as I zombie talk. Not quite the 'no no no' schpeel, but still effective in relaying my dislike of the backward retrieval. I'm ignored of course, but now with me away from where I was, the human can feel more comfortable coming up closer to the chair situated near the front of the desk.

Lady's hand buries itself in my side fur, going up to my ear and tugging on it then slips under me. Feel like I'm getting groped as she fishes out her remote. Now I start up the 'no no no' chatter as I hunker down lower.

If I could, I'd be smiling at the guy to let him know everything's okay, that I'm basically picking on the Mistress. Sure that would get a just as confused and horrified look though as it seems I'm the only one who dares to do so. Turning my head to look at her, my eyes dance with laughter and I catch the amusement in hers.

The slight forming smirk makes it worth it, even if I end up paying for it later. This woman seriously needs to smile more. While not inflicting pain, that is. The bad pain, not the good. I've gotten her to smirk several times, now I need to figure out something to get her to smile.

I make her work for it, but she does eventually get her remote pulled out. As soon as the guy sees it, he starts chuckling, voice sounds pretty deep judging by its tone. Once it's retrieved, there's no point in staying in this pose, so I flop over onto my side.

Letting out a small mew before purring again, I rub the side of my face on the surface till she reaches over and starts petting. Content, I settle down and let her do her meeting thing.

"Do you have the information I requested?"

I see the man nod through half-closed eyes. I try to quiet my loud-ass purr to something of a whisper, but that doesn't work, so I just stop altogether. Vampires may have good hearing and can hear over me, doesn't mean the human can. Plus it's rude. He pulls out some folded papers from inside his coat.

Reminds me of how you see search warrants on those police shows. I'm curious, but I'm not going to stick my nose in things that have nothing to do with me. I have enough problems without adding more.

Don't care what they say about curiosity and cats.

Papers get slid across the table, my eyes open a little more to watch them. After Lady reaches out for the bundle, I go back to ignoring it. A feeling starting to form in my gut takes my attention away from everything else.

Not so much pain as much as a feeling of urgency makes my whole body itch in need to do something. To move. The Mistress had pulled her hand away to look through whatever she was given, so I sit back up and turn away from them. My stomach flips and brain goes from feeling hot to cold.

Something is seriously wrong, and in the not knowing what's causing it, I get off the desk. Although I think 'falling' would be a better description of what happens. I've been drunk a few times before, this almost feels like that. The morning after feeling while getting the buzz from the night before at the same time.

Stumbling, I don't even see where I'm going. Can feel myself shaking, limbs unsteady as I splay them wide in an attempt to keep balance. Was I connecting with my sister again? It's never felt like this before.

The urgency feeling in me is so prominent it feels like an anxiety attack. Eyes clench shut as feline visuals cause my head to pound. I thought I was walking away, that's what I'd been trying to do, but someone has a hold of me.

You know how you hold a dog over water and they start paddling before even touching it? That's what I'm doing. My breathing is heavy and I feel hot. So hot that I shift back to human right there.

My skin is sweating, my breathing making it look like I've just gone through a marathon. Unable to deal with anymore, I reach for the black that edges my vision and pull it around me like the softest blanket, not able to even comprehend what's being talked about by those around me. 


	70. Chapter 70

**Faline**

  
  


It's almost like I float over what's happening, being unconscious yet looking down over myself. Everything is soft-edged and fuzzy, not quite in focus. Sound is also altered, as if trying to listen with cotton stuffed in my ears.

I think the healer's next to me, someone's moved me to the bed. Don't see her expression but I get the feeling of puzzlement, the vague impression of her shoulders rising and falling. Lady is nearby watching on, also with a feeling of confusion, but hers is mixed.

Mixed meaning more than what she's letting on. She has an idea of what's happening but doesn't share it with anyone. Not too surprised.

Nicolaus comes storming in, Avina behind him. He tries to order everyone out, but the only ones in here are the three women, myself, and him. That I can see anyway. The two submissives look to the Mistress of the house before getting the nod to go.

She's fuzzy and blurry, but Nicolaus is clear as day. Why? His orange eyes are glowing to me as he looks at the remaining woman. Shrugging, she leaves. The feeling of being deserted wells up strong.

After she leaves my area of view, it's like everything focuses on the male walking towards me. Glowing eyes are bright as he looks over me lying nude under a thin sheet, his pale skin also has a faint halo to make it look marbled. Pulling the tie from his hair and his shirt over his head, shoes are kicked off before he climbs up next to me in button-up jeans, the top one undone. A defined male body presses to my side as he moves close. I still don't understand what's going on, but I get a small clue as I hear him whispering to me. Laying semi over me as his upper body covers mine, his head tucks close while lips breathe into my ear, his will and intent clear to see, but not its focus.

"She will not have you, my love, I have made sure of it. You will finally be rid of her chains."

At first I thought he was talking about Lady, but no. He's sent another after Kierra and is sure this one will succeed. Sorrow fills my very being. Not that she will fall, but because he still thinks she's running my life, that no matter what I tell or give this man, he will always go after her. Nicolaus's sickness runs so deep that he can't let go. I'm not even sure if my bringing his past up twice before now has helped or just made things worse.

Think it made things worse, for he's become calm, easy to be around with, oblivious. He's been steadily declining since he learned of my connection to her, his conviction that she's what's keeping me from him. I want to scream, to cry, to rage. But I wouldn't even know where to start.

The knowledge hidden within me of loving this man feels so wrong, yet I'm still tied to him and always will be. Not only because he's the one who made me, but because in a messed up way, he helped me find myself. To have a feeling of self-worth as well as the realization of what's important to me, and by some fucked up quirk, _he_ is.

He's holding my prone body tightly to his as if afraid to let go, it just now dawns on me that he's been avoiding me because of the very reason he wants me. Not for my body, that's secondary. No, he's been avoiding me since Lady had put voice to the fact I have a calming effect on others. He loves me, this I know, but he also hates me. Not sure if Nicolaus even realizes that he does.

Can try reasoning it out as that's why he was so rough with me in the beginning, but that wouldn't make any sense. I see his hand sliding over the sheet, heading down. Fear shoots through me as he moves the covering from my side closest to him.

My right.

Tossing away the material, his glowing eyes are directed at my hip, the one he almost destroyed. Fingertips actually shake as they graze over it. He rotates, moving down my body with soft kisses straight to the visible scar.

The shape of it from this angle almost looks like how stars are portrayed, not the five-pointed ones, but the elongated four tipped ones. His fingers hover over it before coming down to cover the mark, forehead laying over his hand. I can hear his heart stutter before moving his hand away, leaning in to place a soft kiss on it, then lave his tongue over the mark slowly.

The warmth of it is shocking, even more so when I feel it in this state. I can see tears form in his eyes before they close, his tongue bathing over and over. His whispers of almost losing me are heart-wrenching to hear, yet nowhere near the wrench I felt when it had been happening.

This scene seems familiar to me... As if I've seen it happen before. Nicolaus has done this before, the continued attempt to heal it happens each time I've been unconscious. Not sleeping, but actually passed out, since he knows if I’d felt it when normally sleeping, I'd have pulled away.

I see his eyes blaze one more time before everything starts getting fuzzier. The last visual I get of him is his nose touching down on the bed itself, confusion on his face.

_Oh, no..._

*******

I jerk awake, heart pounding hard and furious, flying out of the spot I'm in and stumbling away. My feet catch on something, causing me to fall. The jolt of landing and a cold hand on my face break me from the dream that doesn't want to let go.

Don't think I like this whole Vampires being able to dream crap.

My eyes finally clear enough to see that it's Lady holding me. I clutch at her arm so hard I'm leaving nail impressions. Noticing, I let go immediately, trying to pull away, knowing I'm tempting fate each time I go to her.

The fuzzy recollection that he probably already knows, has an image flashing into my brain of his nose buried in the bed next to me, confusion on his features. My breathing and heartbeat still don't want to calm when she won't let me go.

"He knows...he knows."

That's all I can say, over and over.

Then my head flies back as the dream that wouldn't let me go plays throughout my brain once again. Keening aloud as I watch the events unfold again.

Well, sort of. It doesn't play out like a movie or anything, but it does have that urgency and fear flowing through me of something happening. Or going to happen rather.

Blood, always blood. My sister's drowning in it while all I can do is watch. Not in a pool of it, but as if that's what her lungs are full of. Nicolaus is on his knees next to me, also covered in it. The meat and bone over his heart ripped away to show the barely beating organ itself is what's bleeding.

The blood of each one stains my hands as I see a wolf dead or dying. No distinguishable marks or color, no features to see as it's faced away from me. Its body is mangled and shredded, the feeling of sadness mixes with triumph, dread and fear with elation and love.

I feel a scream rising in my throat as I thrash against the woman holding me, all I can smell is blood, the essence of life draining through my fingers. Knowing that to fix it, can very well break it just as easily.

"You're safe my Pet, open your eyes. You're falling fast into your fear, if you don't come back now, you never will."

Becoming aware of my frame straining tight, a keening steadily coming from my throat, I'm able to make it stop, but it's replaced with groans. My heart is beating so fast and hard that my ribs hurt before my body suddenly goes limp, lingering images finally releasing me from their grip. Feeling the arms wrapped around me, the lap I'm cradled in, I pry my eyes open, vision doubled and waving causes me to shut them again and put a hand over them.

I just sit there while I work on slowing my heart. I still remember the dream, but it isn't in my face beating me with the emotions that go with it. Sensory overlay starts to make sense as I read what's around me while keeping my eyes closed.

Warm, nude skin enfolds me, my own just as bare but feeling cold. Can hear the crackles of flames, popping of wood as it expands and constricts. The smell of it helps to calm me even as the scent of the female Vampire holding me creates mixed feelings.

"You with me, Pet?"

"I really hate that nickname."

The sense of smiling lips are against my cheek. My voice comes out in that low pitch I now seem to have, everything within me finally getting to a manageable state that isn't overwhelming.

"I was honestly wondering there for a while if these 'episodes' of yours were a way to receive attention. Now that I've seen it myself, can feel the distress waves coming off of you, I know they are real."

I scowl and move my hand, opening my eyes slowly to glare up at her.

"I haven't done anything to get attention since I was a small child."

That produces a small smile from her as my hands rub over my eyes to relieve some of the pressure build-up feeling.

"I've come to see that. That's what makes you so alluring. Unlike those like Madaline or Max who have to peacock and preen to be the center of everyone's notice, you attempt to do the opposite. Content to stay in the back where there is more room to breathe and be yourself."

Not sure how to take that so I just ignore it. I once again try to pull away from her while trying to make sense of everything that has happened, but Lady stays wrapped around me like some kind of demonic monkey.

Giving up, I look up at her, not sure what to say or do. Her hand moves to brush hair out of my face while she looks over it. I wonder what she sees, unable to read her face since she has her stone mask on.

"Lady, he knows."

Dual-colored eyes fly to mine as her hand stills.

"Is that what happened?"

Shaking my head, I go over how to explain it, but then just start from the beginning when I was on her desk. Telling her everything but my dream. Her eyes gaze off as she pictures it or thinks over what I've said.

"I don't think he does know, or if he does he is ignoring it because he has not said anything. Even with his standoffish moods with everyone but you, he acted no different when he left your side a short time ago."

Her eyes slide back to me, a reprimand within their depths.

"Tell me the rest. I know you're afraid of him knowing, but that reaction when you awoke was not from your fear of him."

My eyes slide away, but not for long as she moves me back to face her. Sighing, I close my eyes and recall everything, repeating everything back to her before my eyes open to see her looking like she swallowed a frog.

I blink, never having seen her with this expression before. The woman schools it quickly, but it was seen. Pulling myself into a more upright position instead of on my back, my hand rises to her face, touching her cheek lightly.

"Do you know something?"

Of course she shakes her head, so I frown and try again to get up and move away. She lets me stand, only to pick me up and take me to the bed. I'd been on it when I woke and jumped, catching my foot in the blanket on the floor that led me to fall down the steps.

Takes a lot of grace to do that, you know.

Lady goes to her knees on the mattress, carrying me to the middle of it before letting me go. The whole 'letting go' part being relative considering how she has us sitting. I'm facing towards the end of the bed with my knees drawn up halfway, the Mistress is at my side, facing to the left with one leg over mine and the other underneath. 

Laying back on her elbows and watching me as I grimace over our leg placements, this crazy woman is going to be the death of me.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I glare over at her. The smug expression she's wearing just makes me annoyed. Reading that, she raises an arched eyebrow. Her normal piercings are back, gold at her nipples and silver below.

Returning my eyes to her face, I blush at the heat written clearly there. My heart picks up all over again, but I temper it with the fact she's hiding something from me. I usually wouldn't care all that much, but this feels important.

"Why won't you tell me? I know you're lying."

Both brows now rise, her expression going to haughtiness. A queen towards a peasant. My fists clench in my frustration, anger starting to boil that I only seem to be a joke to her.

Hardening my tone, I pull my legs from hers. She clamps hers shut, but with me not caring of consequences, I push and kick her off.

"My life may not mean much to you, Ms. Lord of the Castle, but it does to me. You do not own me. If there's nothing you wish to say that's helpful, then I'm going to leave. I'm so tired of overbearing people trying to run my damn life."

With a last kick, I pull free and move away from her. Since she's allowing it, there's probably something that will keep me from leaving the room. Butt naked, I storm over to the door and sure enough find it locked. Of course.

"Let me go, Lady."

"No."

I scream against the door as I pound a fist into it, only striking the one time before I turn on her. Gold eyes flare as they meet her strange ones, defiance blazing with my fury.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No."

Taking angry steps toward her while fists ball at my sides, my hatred for this room grows as it becomes less like a refuge and more like a gilded cage. 

A stone face looks back at me. If she won't let me go, then I'll make her _want_ to be rid of me. I don't bother thinking it through as I launch myself at her, Vampire speed taking me over the floor and part of the bed. My lips pull back to bare teeth as I get closer. Body lying sideways across the bed, she watches me come at her. I recall that touching her like this can give me an instant death sentence, but better I fight wanting to live instead of withering in someone else's chains.

Her eyes are calm, which only angers me even more. Lady catches me rather easily, hands gripping my wrists, face to face on our knees in the middle of her bed, her own teeth are bared as she looks at me. Roaring my rage, I fight against her hold, snapping at her while trying to free my arms. Throwing my weight to the side and rolling, I manage to straddle her while my teeth close inches from her face. The grip she has on my wrists only lets me get so far before I'm either jerked back or thrust forward.

Something I'm just now realizing, since I'm face to face with one while fighting back, and actually aware of what I'm doing, is that both hers and my fangs are longer. Snapping at her the way I am is making a sharp click when my teeth connect.

Vampire fangs are longer than a humans canines, more pointed, but not overly noticeable unless the one with them is flashing them around purposefully. Able to hide them when you speak low, mouth barely moving, only getting exposed when one gives a smile. Which isn't too often from what I've observed. Bunch of moody sourpusses.

Right now, however, they are longer, thicker. Attack mode teeth? Weird. Her speed is much faster than mine, and she's way older. I end up on my belly, arms crossed behind me with her weight pressing me down.

Screaming again at my inability to get around her, my arms get pulled to an angle that's just a slight tug away from them both snapping like twigs. Her restraint from not having done it already is admirable, even by accident from my constant moving around and attempts to free myself.

When I hear a wet ripping sound, I stop. Close to tears in my frustration of not being able to even get near her, I stuff my face into the mattress and scream before letting my body go limp. Even my legs are tangled with hers to prevent kicking effectively. Blond and orange hair covers my face when my head is yanked back, a fistful of it gripped in her hand as she growls in my ear.

I growl right back, not at all impressed. Swear I'm going to shave it all off. Can't be pulled by anyone then. My body stiffens when I feel the scratch of her fangs, blood going cold.

"You really are no different from him, are you?"

"Whatever gave you the impression that I was?"

Screams fill my head in denial and hatred. I've been risking my life for this? Will I ever learn? The arm that had made the tearing sound is dropped at my side, my shoulder throbbing.

"Get it over with then so I can get the fuck away from you."

Her grip in my hair slackens as she retreats from my view, held arm snug to my back, it only needs a quick jerk before it's totally useless. Body stiff, preparing for the assault, I'm not disappointed as teeth sink into my throat. The bite of pain is felt before the endorphins get kicked into high gear, my eyes close as once again my body betrays me, inner walls clenching hard in a spasm.

Lady drinks deeply, pulling hard just to cause discomfort. I know that if I don't free myself from this hell soon, it will only get worse. My already cold body had been trying to heat up, but with a lack of blood, it can't do much. I can't remember when the last time I fed was, and she's draining me.

Seems she notices, since she finally stops after one last long pull, my body swimming in bliss as it descends into ice. My held arm gets released as she closes the punctures, the kiss over it makes me sick. The grip in my hair lowers my head to the bed slowly, calmly.

As soon as she gets off of me, I roll away, avoiding her outstretched hand, even manage to make it to the edge of the bed without getting molested again. Standing abruptly to get away only has me stumbling and almost falling from my balance being shot. Dizziness fights hard for control of my brain. I jerk away when I sense a hand coming towards me.

"Don't touch me. Should have known not to trust you. Can't trust a fucking Vampire."

My voice is low as I stagger to my knees, then roll away when I feel someone reaching for me again. Stumbling heart stutters at the movement, vision swimming. Closing my eyes as I stand, I have to rely on other senses to steady myself.

I get to my feet, even manage to stand for a minute before they buckle. My hunger becomes a raging beast within me as I land heavily on hands and knees, head throbbing as my teeth pierce my lip.

"When did you last feed?"

Snorting is my only reply since I don't have an answer. A heavy body falls onto my folded legs as I lean back, gold eyes opening to see that my usually pale skin is now a sheet white. Imagine that.

Through the red cloud of hunger beating in my brain, I start laughing. If I were to slit my wrists right now, barely anything would come out. Fangs are so long they're poking out of my mouth even with it closed.

So this is what it feels like for a Vampire to be starved and bled dry. I laugh again while my eyes fall on the Mistress of the house as she just stands there looking at me in surprise. Bet that's a new one for her face, too. Sluggishly, I raise a hand and salute her with a mocking grin.

"Good luck explaining to Nicolaus that you just killed his last link to reality. You'll finally get your confrontation with him."

The laugh falling from my lips sounds thin as my strength fades, heart stopping for several moments before it beats again.

"What happens to a Vampire's body when they die?"

My voice is so low even I can barely hear it. The woman is gone when I look up. Go figure. My hunger rages at me to find sustenance, but even if I did, I don't think I'd have the strength to feed from them.


	71. Chapter 71

**Faline**

  
  


The only reason my body is staying upright is because of the way I'm slumped, my center of gravity aligned. Not very comfortable, but I guess dying isn't supposed to be. Never thought I'd go out this way though.

The only thing I can hear is the meaty thump of the remaining blood trying to be circulated, so I don't hear who comes into the room. Too much work to open my eyes, can't even be bothered to pull in air for scent. I remember hearing once that death is quiet, whoever said that needs to be shot.

It isn't quiet. Your heartbeat thunders through your brain, making your eardrums rattle as if someone is blaring bass in your ear. What's death called when you're already dead? Do Vampires make the grim reaper feel cheated?

Sweet copper gets poured over my tongue to fall down my throat, the roar of hunger picks up to be just as loud in my head. I don’t know where it's coming from, but it hits my system like a fireball.

The blood actually hurts as it pushes through my system, reopening collapsed veins and arteries, filling tissues. I can feel my brows draw together, but that's it before more hot fluid is forced through. It feels a lot like liquid fire getting pushed through my body. I really need to stop doing this whole dying thing, each time it feels worse when I come back.

I don't understand what's going on, don't feel as if I have control over my own starving body. More and more energy-filled blood gets moved past my throat, the taste on my tongue reminds me of skin and sweat. My fangs are digging into something, the warmth of it draws me more and more. I'm so cold and it promises to warm me. The rush of sweetness makes my Vampire insides dance as they soak it all in.

Gold eyes snap open as I come to myself, a scream welling up as I pull away from the warm neck beneath me. The racing images going through my head are all mixed up and confusing as my brain tries to read several different lines. The gush of blood draws me back to close it. I don't know who it is that I'm wrapped around, but I release them immediately.

A male falls back. We're already on the floor so it's not like he has far to go, and I manage to get a hand under his head before it hits, whispering over and over that I'm sorry as I check him for life. His heart is beating, a strong heart. It skips a few times, then evens out. Eyes are closed so I take the time to pull back and see who he is. A small cry comes from me when I see Maii in my arms.

I fed on a child, an innocent.

Laying my hand over his chest as I press my forehead to his, I tell him how sorry I am while feeling for his pulse. It's going steady now, sure, but it could very well have gone very bad. Throwing my head back with teeth bared, I look for who gave him to me to feed on when I could have easily killed him. The healer, two other submissives, and Kerry back away quickly. Upon seeing them, I stop, looking at them in confusion.

"Why?"

I recognize one submissive as the WereBobcat, Joey, from the kitchen crew. The other is also from the crew, one of the female Werewolves, Salem. Each looks pale and a little drawn, both have been drunk heavily from. My eyes widen as a whispered 'no' comes from under my breath. I look to Kerry, who's moved closer.

"Why?"

"Don't worry, we all volunteered freely."

I look back down to the boy in my arms, angry all over again. Head shakes hard as I clench my eyes shut.

"I could have killed all of you. Never do that again! I am not worth your lives."

The old healer woman steps forward, drawing my sad gaze.

"They were chosen for that very reason. My Lady had realized that you would stop before you killed someone who you’re fond of, she's seen you do it before. Salem, Joey, Kerry, and Maii all wanted to do this."

My head is shaking before Kerry stops it, making me look at her. Her skin is pale, but not deathly so. She's donated more than a pint at least. Same with Joey and Salem. Pale, but still at a relative safe pallor.

Maii stirs in my lap, so I move back quickly, seeing as how my chest is almost in his face. His blinking baby blues focus on me with a smile. It gets wider as I scowl at him, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Please don't take it as me being ungrateful, but I could have killed all of you. I don't want that for you guys."

Salem and Joey move closer, hearing the distress in my voice. They both give smiles and small touches to my arms.

"No other Vampire have I heard of, could do what you just did, or always chose not to. The bite was hard, but you would pull back just as our hearts would start to labor, still having the presence of mind to close the wound you made."

Joey sounds awed, I just feel horrible. My body is singing, so hyped up on Shifter and Were blood that I could probably fly right now if I tried.

I curb the urge.

The torn muscle in my arm has healed perfectly.

"We were nearby when you'd gone after the Mistress. We'd seen you stop your rage just as Maii had been hurt. I've never seen a Werewolf able to curb its own rage like that before, let alone a Vampire in bloodlust."

They all nod, but I still feel like shit, giving them each a touch in turn, not only comforting them but me as well. Laying a hand over all of their hearts to feel for myself that they continue to beat strong and steady.

Maii wiggles, looking for all the world a puppy trying to get comfortable. I laugh softly then tap his leg to let him know I want up. I'm nude, but I don't even notice it since no one else does. Even the boy who had my boobs in his face.

Once upright, I look around. We're at the foot of Lady's bed at the bottom of the stairs. The healer is holding out a bundle to me, I give her a look of confusion.

"My Lady wishes for you to return to the kitchen and thought you would want these."

"Considering she's the one who killed me, I'm surprised she even bothered."

They all blink at me before the old woman ushers them all out, staying behind to talk to me. I wonder if she even realizes that they can still hear her even as she leans in to whisper. Oh well.

"Mistress sends her apologies, she was in deep distress when she called aid in for you. She only left when you pulled back from the boy. I was given a message to tell you that she will deal with your Maker and not to have any fear."

I snort rudely.

"Seeing as how she was the one who snuffed me this time, I have more fear of her than I do of him. Can tell her for me that I never wish to see her again, that I'm done risking my life for her when it clearly means so little to her."

The old woman looks as confused as ever when I'd said 'this time', then afraid when I give her my message.

"If you don't wish to tell her, get me a piece of paper and something to write with and I will tell her myself."

She has no qualms whatsoever about rushing away to retrieve the items. Can't really blame her, so I write down what was said word for word. Plan to leave it on her desk as I leave.

I almost don't put on whatever the articles are, but the thought of being absolutely naked in the wide-open kitchen sobers that thought right up. Looking over them, they're red and black. Does she even own anything  _ not _ these colors? Come to think of it, last Vamp I seen in pink gave me the willies. I'll take black and red over that any day.

The skirt is really flowy; a gypsy skirt. Multiple thin layers with slits up both sides, almost ruffly but not quite. Top is the same almost, spaghetti straps leading down in a low cut.

The same type of material as the skirt, also slit all the way up on the sides. There's a small hook on each side that a single little strip of leather hooks onto to keep the sides from gaping all the way open, it's also a few layers that flow around easily. Black and red oriental type designs are on the panels.

Both are really light, almost feeling as if I'm not wearing anything. There's a pair of heels that go with it, but I ignore them, opting for bare feet. Good enough for the animals, then it's good enough for me. Seems almost quirky that I'd rather be considered an animal over a Vampire, but it's true.

After getting a hair-tie from the old woman, I'm ready to go, tossing the letter onto the big desk then exiting, the ones having fed me right outside as I come out. Smiling at them all, we start our trek through the massive place, my goal completed when I get each of them to laugh. Once we get there, I sit them all down with tall glasses of juice and some cookies someone had made. The other members of the crew, when I see them, are all on their knees at their stations.

When I look to Kerry, she talks to them and comes back, glancing over them again before she tells me why they're doing it.

"They feel ashamed that they did not come to help you, even after being told you were dying."

I blink at her for a moment before I look back to them. Going to each and raising them up, the last one is the other female Werewolf, who looks at me with moist eyes, her voice soft.

"We were all conflicted, it isn't that we didn't want to help, we were afraid. We've seen how others feed when they haven't for a while, and with your...fading, we knew it would take much."

Shaking my head at her, I give her and the others a smile.

"I don't blame you for a single moment. I wouldn't have wanted to go either. I may not know Vamps as well as you guys, but I seem to be getting a crash course. I'm not treated any better than any of you."

Even Kerry and Maii startle at that, looking at me in shock. I shrug, giving a sad smile.

"I'm a prisoner here, so I'm viewed the same as any of you. Who told you I was dying, by the way?"

Seems weird to me that Nicolaus hadn't been near while it was happening, makes me wonder what he's planning. They all look from one to the other, saying that they were all pulled aside and told in confidence by the Mistress herself.

If any of them were to speak about it to anyone, they would all be killed. Maii, Kerry, Salem, and Joey were the ones who had stepped forward right away. Apparently she'd sneered at those who hadn't come forward, asking them how they could turn their back on one who has been nothing but decent to them.

That startles me slightly, but then I scowl.

"That sure is rich coming from her..."

I bite my tongue before I say anymore and shake my head. The headshake goes down into my hands then my whole body as I try ridding myself of it, telling them all once again that I don't blame them and hold no grudge. After their insistence of them taking some punishment, they get told to clean out the big cauldron, replace the grease in the fryers, and clean the rotisserie ovens. 

After I list them off, they just blink at me. I clap my hands.

"Chop chop. They won't clean themselves, they didn't come with that feature."

After trading looks with each other, they share smiles and get to work. I catch the females looking at me every now and then with tears in their eyes. Bit creepy, that, but whatever. Once I open my fridge's doors, I just stand there and look inside.

"Uh, guys? Around what time do you think it is? Breakfast? Second breakfast? Elevenses? Lunch? Dinner? Supper? Midnight snack? I think there's a tea time in there somewhere."

None of them get my Hobbit reference, which saddens me, but in reality, nothing's perfect. They don't get it, but a deep chuckle from behind me lets me know someone does. I smile as I turn towards the giant cat, actually glad to see him.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite ass-burr. I'm guessing you get it, when is tea time?"

"It's 'afternoon tea', and it comes after lunch."

A sound comes from me that I've never made or heard before, succeeding to embarrass the hell out of me that it even came out. My eyes widen as I clap my hands over my mouth, my face flaming red from the massive amount of blood in me. All the animals laugh at me.

I wanna die. Actually, cancel that, already did that today.

"Someone know what the hell that was, 'cause I sure as hell don't, and it better never happen again."

The way they're all laughing, I figure they know what it is. Orion having a big ass goofy grin lets me know he knows what happened, so I glare at him as if he made me do it. Probably did.

"Wanna explain to me why whenever you come around, something twerky happens?"

"Part of my charm it seems. Never happens to anyone else. You're just weird."

"Ha! You made a funny."

I throw a cabbage at him. It isn't a shrubbery, but it works. He catches it with no problem. Maybe I should find something shiny...

An evil grin crosses my face before I start laughing. He and the others look at me as if I've sprouted a new head. I try to get it out, but have to stop and bend over. Lifting a hand to tell 'em to give me a second.

After a few more minutes of cracking myself up, I can finally get it out.

"Oh my God. That was great. I threw a round object at you, yes? I was thinking since you didn't react, I had to make it something shiny..."

I get so far and start in again, but none of them have caught on yet. I actually giggle.

"The latest shiny thing I've seen lately, I thought to myself that it looked like a disco ball - Madaline's face. I need to toss her glitter coveredness at you, that'll learn you."

They all finally get it and laugh with me. Not as hard as I am, but no one finds me as hilarious as I do. Retrieving my cabbage, I rinse it and toss it back into the fridge.

"No one answered my question. Time?"

After finally getting told it's around dinner time, I can actually start figuring out what to make.

"Kerry? Do we have any shrimps?"

She stops and looks at me. Blink blink.

"Shrimps?"

Oh. Whoops.

"Shrimp. Do we have any shrimp?"

She nods, lips raising in a smile. Right now she's working on making different flavored puddings. 

I miss pudding.

Shrimp in pasta, breaded and fried mushrooms, and deviled eggs sound good. I groan, swinging to look at Orion who's looking at me with a raised brow.

"I miss food."

He smiles, nodding his head in mock sympathy. The tall ass man had pulled over a stool and is sitting on it at the end of my counter. It drops him down several inches, but he's still tall.

I glare at his legs, which are encased in tight jeans, paired with boots and a tucked-in blue t-shirt topping it all off. I glare harder.

"You're gonna set me on fire if you keep glaring like that. Face might get stuck too, then what are you going to do?"

"Be a short cranky wench like I am now. How tall are you again? I swear you have stilts. And you suck for having clothes."

He blinks at me till I think how that came out and the assumption.

"Err...Dammit. Not like that. I miss  _ real  _ clothes. You are wearing  _ real  _ clothes."

Orion starts roaring in laughter. Standing there in my apron-covered hippi-Vamp couture, I cross my arms and tap my foot. Reaching into one of the drawers on the main counters, I pull out the aluminum foil. Unravel, shear off, ball up, then toss right at his big head. Again, it's caught easily. Slows his deep laugh though, so I guess it's a start.

I get two huge pots of boiling water going and my sauce started up while waiting on him to collect himself. He still hasn't answered any of my questions.

I stop and think for a moment. Has he  _ ever  _ answered anything I've asked? I can't remember. My sauce is gone back to, but I rewind through everything and still don't recall.

"Anyone gonna tell me what that noise was? That wasn't normal."

Orion and the crew grin. The three canines have smirks while all the felines conspire with their eyes. Someone finally answers me though.

"Most felines will make a noise like that when they get very excited about something. Humans will get a high pitched squeal, whereas felines, of all races it seems, make that...caterwaul."

I gape at the lion as he actually relays information. Not too happy about said info, but I did ask. Scrunching my nose, I go back to my massive pot of sauce that I start stirring vigorously.

Recalling him saying he would get more detail of a prophecy and anything on my sister, I get closer to him. I do it casually, so I think he knows what I'm doing. Looking to him though, he shakes his head, looking frustrated.

At first I thought it was directed at me, but then he whispers that everyone is being super closed-mouthed about things nowadays.

"By the way, heard you died. Glad to see it wasn't true."

My eyes slide away first before I go over to Kerry and ask her to taste the thick mix. She approves, so I have it on warm while I dump noodles into one pot of readied water. He clears his throat and I wince.

Know I have to go back to him, since I have to find out how he heard of it, yet I don't want to. Sighing, my feet take me closer. Have to get the eggs anyway.

"Tell me."


	72. Chapter 72

**Faline**

  
  


I wince again at his tone, hating that a friend is using it on me. He reaches out, fingertips touching on my arm before he pulls away.

"You're warm."

Nodding, I keep my head down. All the souped-up blood in me, I'm very warm for a Vampire. Could almost say feverish. My voice goes low and thready when I finally reply.

"I did die, kind of."

Not satisfied, he motions to keep going.

"The Big Who-Hah got a little overzealous with a punishment, either not realizing or not caring that I hadn't fed for some time and her repeated taking from me wasn't being replenished. She drained me damn near dry."

Tears burn at the back of my eyes as I recall how she acted. The woman had said before when she first took from me, that she would beat me down. She was right.

When I glance up at the lion, his eyes are furious. I just shake my head and give him a weak smile, not wanting to cause any more trouble. I suddenly remember Danica and the human who tried to take her. My spine stiffens and I can feel my features darken as I look up to his face.

"What happened with the human? She said he sang like a little bird after awhile, but I'm not trusting her word on much these days."

Orion nods, his fury turning to another subject, and hopefully stays off me. His black eyes do look at me weird, so I know something is coming.

"He did indeed. Admitted everything you had already told us. Don't think any of us believed you at first, just making up an excuse to torture someone."

I exclaim heatedly, having to lay my head on the counter.

"Why does everyone think that of me? Do I really come off as someone who would hurt another without reason? Here I am, thinking I have _friends_ in this place, only to find out that each one thinks me to be the same as everyone else here; a heartless, cold, dead, _thing_."

I can feel the others in the kitchen, feel them actually hunching in on themselves, but I can't find it in myself to feel guilty when we all know it's true.

"I am sorry Hellcat, but you have to look at things from our point of view. You're new to this world, everyone here isn't and knows very intimately that it isn't warm and fluffy. None of us have come across a Vampire like you. Many may start out the way you are, but that changes over time."

I lift my head and glare right at him, stepping as close as I can to his body folded in the stool, anger in my features.

"Then I hope to God that if I ever turn out like that, someone will toss my ass out into the sun. I would rather die, would rather burn alive, then become like _anyone_ here."

The whole room goes quiet. It had been before, but you could still hear snippets from across the room. Now, everyone is dead silent. Seems I did say it kind of loud. Oh well.

Every Were, Shifter, human, and Vampire within range hears me. A clapping comes in from the hallway to my right. Can already tell who it is before she comes in. Good, I could use someone to take my frustrations out on.

"Bravo, bravo. The 'Kitten' has teeth after all."

I sneer at her, gold eyes flashing as my body tingles with adrenaline, the need to move.

"I think I've already shown you those teeth, Madaline, seeing as how it was my teeth that skinned your little bobbed tail. How'd that heal by the way?"

Her blue eyes glitter at me. Vampires come up around her, at first I think they're joining with her, but then see them surrounding her in a loose circle. Four males and one female, all blocking her path from me.

She looks at them in surprise then disgust, fairly spitting at them.

"You will side with _that_ over one of your own? Is she sleeping with everyone then? Even you Patrice?"

I'm surprised too, to be honest, especially with what I'd proclaimed not two minutes before. Does she seriously think I've been sleeping around? Jeebus. All the ones I can see the faces of, smirk at the flamboyant female, who's yet again wearing something ridiculous.

Today's colors are blue and teal with a peacock theme. Literally, a peacock. Looks like she plucked the poor bird, glued its feathers onto some colored silk, and called it a day. I take that back, I don't see her doing it, she'd make someone else get their hands dirty.

Might actually be pretty, if someone else were to wear it. The bodice sides are teal-striped silk edged in blue with the feathers framing the center of her body. They're what makes up the front of the top, holding her in it. Can't tell about the back. The short skirt is flared out with more feathers, the eyes the same colors as the silks making up the frame of the outfit. 

Pale shoulders are left bare, stockings with garters are worn with another pair of heeled stilettos. Could kill someone with those things, they being at least five inches. The matching colored gloves go to her upper arms, and some weird thing is stuck to the side of her head with the same kind of netting as her stockings, it also has tall feathers waving around.

She could pass as one of those burlesque women, just a shoddy one instead of pretty and alluring. Blinking with unamused eyes, I look around the room at the faces who are facing either her or me. Raising an eyebrow, my eyes get directed to the female Vamp she called Patrice.

"Patrice is it? Am I sleeping with you? Was I a good lay? I must have been drunk, 'cause I don't recall sleeping with anyone here. Oh, wait, yes I have."

I get more eyes looking at me as Madaline looks smug.

"A few days ago when I had been feeling like shit, I had awoken with Kerry and Maii. We were all in animal form and curled up in the middle of the bed. So yeah, I have ' _slept_ ' with somebody, but I have not been screwing everything in sight, like I imagine _you've_ been doing."

The Vampires around her start snickering, guess they agree. Wow, burn. Patrice had been smirking when I had talked directly to her, it became a grin as I continued on. The look on Madaline's face is murderous.

Stepping off to the side so my counters aren't in front of me, I start bouncing from foot to foot, taking up that boxing pose where you motion the opponent to come at you in a daring matter. I'm sure I look quite ridiculous myself in my apron-covered emo-hippie-ness, but not as much as she does. My whole barefoot, barely five-foot frame egging on someone who is almost six feet in her heels, and looking like a raging peacock bull.

"Come on Maddy, I've had a _really_ rough day, and would love to take it out on someone who's so deserving of it. And here I was, saying that I wouldn't hurt another just for the sake of it. But for you babe, I think I shall make an exception and doubt anyone here would fault me for it."

She tries to come closer but is stopped by the surrounding Vamps who are either laughing or eager in wanting to see bloodshed. All of the slaves have moved out of the way, not necessarily leaving, but making a wider space by hugging the walls. Orion is still on his stool, shaking his head, expressions going between exasperation and great amusement.

The whole kitchen crew has found their spines somewhere and spread out behind me, bracing themselves, even Maii. Don't know what they plan on doing since they're all subby, but the attempt is warming, I guess. Orion gives them all a look of warning to back off, but they look to me before they do.

Nodding for them to relax, given they're supernaturals, they're not in a position to be fighting here. Madaline, who'd seen them backing me, had stopped trying to move forward. Even the other Vamps have a look of surprise as they look over those who are looking over me.

Apparently, it's uncommon for a Vampire to be protected by the submissives here unless they're ordered, and there was clearly no ordering going on other than to back off. When Madaline makes another attempt at coming closer, Orion stands and crosses his arms. Everyone needs to back off, this is my fight, dammit.

"Oi."

He just shakes his head with a grin, so I stop my bouncing and cross my own arms. My standing up to an almost seven-foot barrel-chested male looks for all the world, like a petulant child with an adult who just told them 'no'.

"Ruining my fun."

"Do you have to get into a fight every time you're in here?"

That...did not come from him or anyone else in the room. Everyone now looks to have their tails between their legs, aside from the lion and me anyway. The Big Bad walks in from the doorway straight ahead. I raise my eyebrows, stick out a hip, and scoff.

"Not my fault that this seems to have become the party room. Besides, I'm usually minding my own beeswax when somebody else has to come in and start strutting around like they're the center of everyone else's universe. Seems to be my job lately to bring 'em down a peg or two."

Her face shows nothing, but her eyes do have a touch of amusement and hunger. Upon seeing it, my arms uncross and I take a step back, my face going from teasing troublemaker to just as stony as hers. I cover that retreat by going and checking on food and putting eggs in, but I'm sure no one's fooled.

Everyone who's come to know my rebelliousness, even in the face of the Mistress, looks between the two of us, wondering what's happened, I'm sure. Ignoring the looks as much as possible, I wave my hands at the animals around me to get back to work. Even Madaline sneaks off. Wimp.

Granted I took that step back, but I was also killed by this woman earlier, and it was a step, not a fleeing trek out of the room. Can feel the room empty as everyone goes about their work. Orion even retreats when she comes closer, but I don't blame him, his work here is more important.

Feeling the hand coming towards me, I slide out of it before it can land. The lion looks conflicted, but I shake my head and motion him to go. Assorted animals around me become very focused on what they're doing.

Their found backbones have fled once more. Again, can't blame them, I don't want them risking their lives for me anyway. Before I can pull away again, my upper arm is gripped hard.

I stop, but I don't look at her. The leopard scent hits me hard, so she must have shifted recently. I more or less get pushed or dragged to the small den we'd been in before.

Walking in, my arms cross and grip the opposite one as I get as far from her as I can, still avoiding her gaze. The door closes firmly while I wince. This is not looking good.

"Going to be hard to never see me again when you are in _my_ home."

The silky voice plays over me, making my skin cold as if a winter breeze had preceded her words. 

"Then let me go, not like I want to be here anyway."

My voice is low, almost whispered as my focus stays on the wall next to me. Head snaps up and around though when she steps closer, my gold eyes flaring in both defiance and my fear. Which I had never shown her before, so upon seeing it, she actually stops.

"You know I can't do that, still wouldn't even if I could."

Hunching, I back into the wall behind me. What I'd just done is the stupidest thing I could have ever done; letting her corner me. My mind can't decide if it wants to freeze or whirl like crazy.

My spine presses hard into the shelving behind me, books trying to imprint while my heart picks up with each step closer that she takes, fear skyrocketing.

"You've already killed me once today, can't you wait at least twelve more hours before you do so again?"

The terror in my tone causes it to shake, but I can't help it. I've been killed about three times now, each time it gets worse. Once more may be what breaks me.

"If you recall, you were the one to attack first."

I was. I had flown at her in my fury of her not telling me things that are need-to-know and her not letting me leave her room. Having not thought things through, as well as assuming things would be different.

Silly me.

"Well excuse me if I don't like feeling like a prisoner, especially from one who I'd grown fond of. Should have learned from my experience when Nicolaus had done it, but I guess I'm just that much of a dunce."

The news of my fondness has her expression changing to something I don't understand for a second, then it's gone. You would have thought I'd learned my lesson and stuck with actual reality, but I just had to slip back into a fantasy life.

"It will be easy enough to not see you if you would stop hunting me down. There's no reason for you to come down to the kitchen."

Actually, don't know that for sure, but there are other ways to go around the dining hall without having to go through it. Could have been going for someone who was in there, but from what I saw, she'd come straight for me, not anyone else. Her eyebrows rise as she mocks me, I have to keep a tight rein on my rage and not make it easy for her.

Lady's eyes travel over my frame, knowing the action will irk me. When her gaze comes back up to my face, I'm facing the wall once more, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she's getting to me. A sigh comes from her as she backs off, but I stay where I am. My nails dig hard into my arms from my controlling destructive emotions, staring very hard at the wallpaper as if it were the one to have wronged me.

"I did not mean for that to happen. How was I supposed to know you hadn't fed?"

"That's a cop-out and you know it. You could smell it on me, let alone see it."

Not sure what she's doing since I'm avoiding her, everything is silent. Can smell the blood I'm drawing from myself, but that doesn't seem very important. Stepping closer into the corner, I lower myself down, bringing my legs to my chest as I hold my face against my knees. Arms wrap around my legs, shaking with the knowledge that no matter what I do, I'm screwed.

"Just go away. Every single Vamp here only seems to know how to hurt others. I want nothing to do with that."

I talk into my legs, but I know she hears me. The reply she gives makes me confused.

"That is exactly why you are needed."

My voice was low, yet hers competes with it. I glance up at her before my eyes drop down again.

"That doesn't make any sense."

I can see her nodding in my peripheral, leaning against the desk as she faces me, hands gripping the edges of it.

"It was not meant to come across as my keeping something from you out of spite. I do not know everything yet, I would not want to be wrong and put you in even more danger than you already are. Things have already started changing in our world, and many here want to stop it from happening further."

This is starting to sound familiar, so I raise my eyes to her. Her multicolored stare isn't directed at me, it's above me.

"What do you mean?"

That brings her eyes down, and I wince as if getting punched in the gut. My need to look away over-weighs my want of knowledge. The Mistress stands and moves to stand in front of me, which makes my heart beat so hard and loud there's no way she misses it.

Crouching in front of me causes a sound of distress to emerge. Lady only stops a moment before she finishes the motion, pulling my face to look at her. The sadness on her face is very obvious and has me holding my breath.

"Something that was written shortly after I was turned over two hundred years ago. It is two-sided; having a twin telling that goes with it. From what I have been able to glean about things going on now, I fear you and your sister may be those it speaks of."

I know fear lights my face. Fear and uncertainty. She knows of my sister? How? Lady looks at me earnestly and shakes my arms.

"Your calming effect on others was the first giveaway. Nicolaus not knowing who you are may be the only thing that has kept you alive. The more time I spent with you, the more certain I became of it. My attempts to keep you safe have only made others suspicious."

I'm still confused as hell. It's obvious she's trying to get something out, but isn't used to this kind of thing. Her head shakes before looking at me again.

"I know he has been having your sister hunted down. For you, I am sorry I cannot do anything to interfere. But that is hopefully something that will change in the future. You mustn't tell anyone about this, to do so will put your life in danger. I have a feeling Madaline and Max are part of a bigger group that wishes for things to stay as they are. Every time you fight with her, you put yourself in even more peril."

As if I don't already know that.

"If I am so important, why am I kept here?"

"Don't you see? Me keeping you here is what is keeping you safe. Here, no one dares to try and kill you. I believe Nicolaus has seen this, but has taken it as my claim over you. I don't know what he will do if he learns who you are, but with as damaged as he is, I don't see it being anything good."

She leans in closer, my backing up getting ignored as she talks damn near into my mouth.

"If he attempts to kill you, I will step forward, but until then I can do nothing. Your fondness and light have brought much to not only my home but me as well. That, I cannot let others see, for they will use you against me. Please believe that I honestly do not want any harm to come to you, that I want you to want to stay here."

The Mistress's lips fall to mine, but are ripped away when the door is opened. Her leap across the room has it look as if she's nowhere near me. Jumbled words play over in my head, tripping faster as Nicolaus comes in.

He looks from me to Lady, who's back to leaning against the desk. Her stone mask in place as she raises an eyebrow at him. I bury my eyes back into my knees, just wanting to be elsewhere where I don't have to worry about things wanting to kill me at every turn.

I can feel him as he kneels in front of me, large hand settling on my head where it starts petting down my hair. A kiss is pressed to me before he raises my face to his and places them over my eyes. When I open them again, the Mistress is gone and he's looking over my face.


	73. Chapter 73

**Faline**

  
  


"You've fed well recently, you are very warm."

Nodding slowly, I just watch him. If he knows that Lady has had me in her bed, would I get blamed? Would I be the one to suffer for it?

More than likely, but I don't understand that if he does know, why he isn't saying anything. My eyes settle on his lips, his intake of breath warning me before he leans closer. Taking his mouth almost greedily, I wrap my arms around his neck.

Not sure what I'm doing, but it feels essential that I do so. He's sitting on his legs when I get pulled up onto them, his strong hands at my rump under the skirt knead at my flesh. Tongues duel while our hearts accelerate and beat against the other's chest.

His lack of shirt has my hands exploring over the cool hard skin, the muscles in his belly clench as my fingertips brush over them. Vampire lips break from mine to travel down my neck where he inhales deeply. Darkening orange eyes fly to mine when I tilt my head to the side, inviting him to bite. My own eyes are guarded but also filling with heat, so he dives in readily. Sharp pricks have me gasping as I press closer to him.

Before my lids close I see the door is shut. Need to be careful how far I let this go since there's no quick escape. A small sigh escapes as his drawing has my center warming.

The bite of his fingers has my hips rolling into his lap, the only things between us being his already opened jeans, with the typical top button undone and the thin skirt layers. One of my hands becomes buried in his hair as the other clutches him to me.

The slow rise is almost a relief compared to Lady's instant need. His teeth draw back with a quick swipe, letting a drop escape first, then his tongue follows it down and has me clenching muscles that shouldn't want a males touch.

Pleasure is pleasure though, and as such is blind, no matter the sex delivering it. Both his and my scents become stronger as desire rises. I pull Nicolaus's head back by his hair, a sharp inhale lets me know he's enjoying it. With that, I wrap the thick tail around my hand and twist tight. His moan gets swallowed as my lips take his almost angrily, pulling his lower lip into my mouth where I suck hard, drawing the blood close and fast then bite down, bursting the soft flesh.

His shiver beneath me draws out more of my aggression, free hand going to his chest where I curve my nails against the firm skin and drag down. Not hard enough to draw blood, but close. Panting breaths blast into my face while his lip is tugged out. It’s released, then my tongue thrusts deep, not bothering to close the tears.

His jeans may be tight, but they can't hide his rising lust. Hands grip my ass cheeks hard then let go, just to grip hard again. The back and forth is actually kind of pleasing. Several nips to the insides of his mouth have him sounding like a drowning man with all his gasps and moans.

My thighs squeeze to either side of his, but that just has him widening his legs. The action, in turn, widens mine, my brain so into what I'm doing that I see no wrong in it. The hand at his chest actually falls to his lap where I flick at the taut material.

The first one has him jumping, pulling from our kiss as his head falls back. His actions have me wondering if he's been refusing his wolf's attentions. I watch his face as my hand plays over him through his jeans. These expressions of his are new to me. Might not actually be new at all, since I don't watch him when he's with his dog. With my curiosity piqued, I slip the next button from its hold.

Since his head is back, the hand I had at his hair is needed to come around to get pants undone. Tight jeans don't like to listen to demands unless you rip them open. I think about it, but decide it probably isn't a good idea.

Just touching him like this period has me wondering just how screwed up I am. With eyes half-closed, one hand continues to play against him through the relative safety of thick material while the other pushes against his shoulder, making him lean back further. His hands tug me forward right as his back hits the floor, long legs moving out from under him, unable to stretch them out since he's facing the corner.

Glittering orange orbs rise as his legs raise up behind me, bending at the knee. My gold meet his tangerine as I pinch at the darkened skin on his chest, smiling at his sharp inhale. Rubbing both my hands over his abdomen while I straddle just above his groin, his pulling of my ass when he went back has me moved to where he wants me. His raised legs behind me work wonderfully as a backrest as I lean on them. 

Raising up and pulling my skirt out from under me, I sit back down, eyes still locked together, legs raising up at the knee to either side of him has the skirt hiking further back. As his eyes drop, it's my head that falls back this time. Wiggling in his lap has him groaning, panting under me, my own breathing picks up as the roughness between my legs creates new sensations. His legs go out, using them to push him out of the corner.

I laugh softly as his hair gets pulled under him with the movement, his back can't feel all that great either, but that's not my problem. Tugging his hair free while leaning slightly up, I get to see his abs at work. My fingertips trace them again as he unties the long tail.

Low cut and undone jeans show his long body off, revealing his eight-pack stomach. The tangle of dark hair circles his belly-button before flowing down to the thatch having been exposed from both movement and undone buttons. My eyes go to his as I tug at the strands, biting my lip as I watch his reaction.

Darkened orbs glitter at me as his breath catches, a smile playing with his mouth. Strong hands make their own exploration as they creep up my legs. I'm fully exposed to him, but his gaze seems to be stuck on my face.

Shifting my legs again, I lean down and capture his mouth. His large hands move to the outer thigh of one leg while the other slides over his lower belly on down, where I feel the tug at his groin. A flare of feeling goes through me, heat pooling low at the thought of his pants now fully undone.

My heart is racing, wasn't I wanting to stop this before it got too far? I am way past far here. The clothing freeing thumb traces up to my inner thigh, bringing a gasp and jump from me as it presses on wet folds. Legs start shaking as I break away from his kiss, forehead pressing against his as I weigh my options.

Hard to think when your body is making all the decisions for you. Thanks to Lady, my body looks forward to the flashes of feeling and rolling pleasures that can be brought with the right stimulation. My exhaled moan sounds as his touch connects with the enlarged nerve bundle and totally scrambles my thoughts.

My hands on his chest dig in as I move my face to be cheek to cheek with him, my lips close to his ear. Having to wet my lips before I can get out what I want to say.

"Nicolaus, let me do this..."

Breathy voice gusts the dampening hair along his hairline. Feeling his nod, my hand slides down his body, lifting my own just a little higher. Pressing my mouth to his potent neck, I suck on the skin, not biting down, just nibbling on the sweaty flesh.

When my hand goes past hair and touches on hardness, my breath catches. Doubt flies through me as I think on his remembered size tearing through thin walls. My body starts to shake, and as if sensing my thoughts, his hands rub at my legs and thighs.

Swallowing hard, I feather fingertips along his length. My fingers are unable to make it around his width, the feel of softness over steel sends another thrill through me, firing up my blood again. Closing my eyes as I direct him towards me, touching him along my own heated skin, the first connection makes my knees go weak. Biting into his neck, I place him facing up his own body then lower mine.

Flared open folds clasp him between them. Both of us make assorted sounds as I wiggle to position him just the way I want. Rocking forward and back, dragging myself along his underside.

Ridges and veins provide textures that have me twitching as I breathe heavily against his neck, where I've opened several bite marks before I sweep my tongue over them. Nicolaus doesn't seem to mind judging by the tight grip he has of the sides of my rear. My brain, in its sex-crazed haziness, seems to finally realize what I'm about to do and rings warning bells. Body tries to override them, but when a feeling of danger starts rising fast in my gut, my heated core starts to go cold.

My hands, which are again on his chest, ball up while my head scrambles. Sensing that something has changed, he pulls back to look at me. My eyes fly to his, filled with uncertainty and fear.

"What is it?"

I shake my head, feeling a little confused myself. I was, am, ready for this, yet something is screaming at me. First it tells me to go along and now it's hollering to stop.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

I look at him with a confused expression. My body is still settled over his, skirt hiked up to my hips and hiding what is beneath. Orange eyes look back at me, narrowing till he reads my confusion, having been ready before something happened.

Muscles clenching over him has his shaft twitching, the movement causes me to squirm, which has him writhing. Never-ending circle here. About to lean down for another kiss, the door bursts open.

I freeze, crouched over his body. Nails dig into his chest so hard, his hands come up and lay over them as he twists to look at who's storming in, his eyes going stormy. Usually he doesn't mind an audience, but right now, it seems he minds very much.

"Nico! I need to talk..."

Gold eyes alight on Madaline in all her peacock glory. Anger fights with frustration and relief as I glare at her. She looks unrepentant, knowing what was going on in here. Mine narrow at her as she smirks.

"Madaline, what the hell do you want?"

My question only has her looking smug. When I move to get off the male I'm sitting on, hands clench, holding mine to his chest. The feeling of danger is almost swamping me in its intensity, making my stomach cramp.

The mood is totally gone now for me, the feeling of embarrassment overriding everything else aside from rising sickness. Nicolaus won't let me go till he feels I won't move away. I get his attention by clenching my thighs together, hard.

His glazing eyes fly to me, my looking at him while a slight tug to my hands has him letting go slowly. Her next words have me stilling completely again. Angry eyes rise to her as my attitude picks up once more.

"Can call me what you like Maddy, because as you can see, he's between my legs and not yours." 

I thrust my hips over him in emphasis, my eyes on hers the whole time. The fluttering pleasure rises from skin to skin contact, but I push it down as much as I can. The anger on her face is frankly just as pleasing.

Nicolaus groans at the action, his hands splayed on my legs, pushing at the skirt teasingly. Keeping my gaze directed at her, I buck and roll my hips on him. The skirt hiding the fact that even though my actions imply it, he's not in my body, still only clasped between wet lips.

Granted my movements give me a small taste of what he's feeling, it also allows things to show on my face as if he's held within. Don't have to exaggerate too much of it as my breath catches, biting my lip as my eyelids flutter, holding her rage-filled sapphires. Even though Nicolaus took from me, I'm still very full of happy magic-infused blood, the heat of it helps my own fury rise hot and ready. The Vampire below me reaps the benefit of my boiling emotions as I move against him aggressively.

Madaline can't hide her own rising desire as it starts to fill her eyes, mixing with jealousy that I'm where she wants to be. Unconsciously, movements have me taking longer strokes over him as my body wants to take him deep and not just play over. I'm unable to look at him since I keep her as my focus, but I can feel his accelerated breathing as well as the pulse beating in his length. 

The feeling is quite intoxicating, to be honest. The anger at her, the danger, and the pleasure from him become my downfall. Thick steel within silk heat is positioned and taken into a tight, moistened passage.

Unable to help it, my eyes close. Concentration fixed while a painful stroke is made, enfolding walls want to clench hard against the invasion even as I try to relax them. Pants and small exclaims are made as I continue the motion.

Moving back just a little before going forward again, the drag creates a whole new set of thrills and has my head going back. Hard clasps are made at my hips with the intent to pull me forward, but I open my eyes to face him, stopping all movement.

Nicolaus's sweat covered body is making things slick as I grip at him, pulling his hands off to thread through mine, holding tight. A hitch of breath catches my attention back to Madaline who's still standing there, her gaze having gone to where mine and his bodies have been clasped, the skirt having been moved when I pulled at his hands.

Her eyes are glazed as she watches on, my own mind just as foggy and uncaring that she's witness to this. Having given enough rest, I move again, pulling him in deeper. Hitched breathing and gasps echo throughout the room from the three of us.

With a last lunge, I seat myself on his full length. A small shout comes from me while I lean forward, stiff-arming his chest. The expression on his face is a mix of happiness, triumph, lust, and even a touch of love.

Impatient body has movements starting almost right away, first small and slow then leading to long and a little faster. The feeling of being full with a bite of pain as I seat myself over and over, rocking turning to rolling as I brace myself on his hands, watching him while I move.

Clenching inner muscles tight makes him shout, so when I do it again, his mouth is captured with my own and the sound is swallowed. Motions speed up as his continual entrances glide easier from shared fluids smoothing the way. Moans are made into his kisses as I find new pleasures with a male.

My eyes slide up to see Madaline with her head back, hand buried behind her peacock feathers, legs splayed wider than before. The sight sends a shock through me, a rush of heat bathing Nicolaus's shaft and causing muscles to pull on him harder. His grunts sound loud in my ears as I molest his mouth, hands releasing his to go back to his chest and belly. My thrusts once again become aggressive as my tongue trails down to his throat. Male hands again come to me, slithering up my shirt to cup and mold with their heat.

Small nips take me down his chest, where I kiss over the healed areas I had torn into. The chunk I had pulled from over his heart is completely sealed, invisible, no trace left behind. Can feel his groans vibrate through me as I look up to see him watching me.

Keeping his attention, I lick over the spot, then sink fangs deep. Another shout comes from him, his shaft hardening even more and jumps, jerking against walls that get messaged over and again. His back arches when I pull my teeth free, dragging a hot tongue over him.

Don't know what others get from my bite, but I don't see it being much from reactions I've gotten from the non-Vamps I've fed on. Pulling myself back up as I ride his body, my breathing is fast with a speeding heartbeat. The hands that had been on my breasts go back to my rear where he grips and pulls me into him hard.

Gasping, my thrusts come faster, the friction in my body coiling tighter and tighter. Keening escapes my throat as I move against him, eyes close before he growls at me to open them. Doing so, anger flits through me with the order and makes my motions harsh, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

I glare down at him as my insides start shaking, the beginning of release playing at my senses. Hard hands raise my hips while he jackhammers up into me. Widening my eyes as he beats against my cervix, the pain mixes with the extreme ecstasy flowing through me.

A scream gets ripped from my core, sounding for only a moment before I close it off by biting into my hand. Head goes back as wave after wave goes through, center weeping heavily over him and bathing his shaft and groin with my heat. Nicolaus clamps me to him firmly, deeply, as he lets out a shout, shooting his seed into infertile depths.

I collapse onto him, his arms go around me and hold me tightly. Hearts thunder with heavy breathing and steamy skin. A noise has me raising my head in confusion before I realize what it is; Nicolaus is purring. It sounds weird coming from a human body.

A smile tugs at my lips while his sleepy eyes open. He's not tired, just looks drowsy, content. His gaze roams over my face before a hand lifts and cups my cheek, looking for something and apparently finding it as he smiles.

With my frame throbbing and vibrating, I don't move. His body still reaching deep within mine as I try to keep still, knowing movement will only make him hard almost immediately. Don't know if it's a Vampire thing or just a Nicolaus thing, but he doesn't seem to stay down for very long.

A rude noise draws both of us to look over to the bitchy Vamp with shared annoyed looks. Arranging her feather skirt around her, she brushes at it while glaring at me. I just smirk and have to come clean.

"Well. Only got yourself to blame for that, chick. Because of your annoying me is what resulted in this. When you stormed in, did you think you were interrupting an already-insertion? This is the first time I've taken him willingly, and now I have the joy of rubbing it in your face."

Keeping my eyes on her, I lower my face and drag my tongue over a small hardened nipple. Madaline looks at me in disbelief, but it slowly dawns on her when she thinks over my actions. Her shock mixing with rage and jealousy only makes me smile, but my body is heating in anger at both her and myself.

Letting her irk me to the point of doing something that I was trying to prevent. Yes, it felt good. Yes, his face warmed me when he smiled. But it's always the after-thought when the endorphins fade that second thoughts intrude. The bite of shame.

Insides are also now starting to cramp from the beating on my womb. One of my hands disappears to press to my lower belly, keeping a stiff upper lip as I'm glared at. Dumb bitch steps forward, a growl rising from me as I bare my teeth at her.

This idiot will never learn as she keeps coming at me. Nicolaus sighs and lets me go, knowing that his happy time is over. Being crouched as she comes at me still in her heels, puts her at just the level I need.

Leaping straight up and swinging my right arm down, then directly into her face, connects to her left cheek solidly with a backhand combined with Vampire strength. My use of it is becoming better and better with all the morons I've been beating down. Or failing at miserably in Lady's case.

Madaline's body goes flying, my growl having turned into a full out scream-roar. She crashes into the edge of the desk, can hear ribs collide with stiff wood and give under the pressure. My swing had twisted me enough that I can see Nicolaus, stuffed back into his wet jeans and leaning against the wall casually.

Her shout and angry scream follow soon after as she pulls herself to her feet, blood trickling from her mouth as she gurgles. Seems those broken ribs have punctured a lung. Her teeth are bared, same as mine, and both are again elongated.

So Vampire teeth do indeed grow when in combat, imagine that.

"Nicolaus, you need to contain your sister. I'm done with all this pussyfooting around. If she comes at me again, I  _ will  _ kill her. That's a promise." 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see his head incline slowly. Maii pokes his head in before darting back out, so I make my way slowly to the door while keeping her in my sights. When she tries to take another step towards me, Nicolaus grabs her arm and scowls at her. She looks up at him and pants out through her bloodied lips.

"You are going to let her treat me this way?"

Her high pitch hurts my ears, his softer tone is much more welcome.

"You initiated Madaline, this is your doing. Be glad she stopped when she did."

With her focus on him and vise-versa, I slip out quickly. Maii falls into step beside me, knowing me well as he directs us to the bathroom, even holding my clothes for me as I scrub myself raw in my attempt to wash the past couple hours away. Tears mix with the water, the cramping having stopped with the adrenaline rush. Old blood streams from between my thighs, my forcing him through as well as his vigorous ending stretching and ripping thin skin. I'd be infertile by now even if I weren't undead; too much internal scarring. 

This time I can't blame him since I initiated and went through with it. My eyes close at the knowledge that I just made things worse for myself yet again. The way I'm going, I'll be dead by the end of the week. I snort at myself, as if I know what day of the week it is anyway. Standing under the steaming hot water for quite some time after my skin is rubbed raw,  _ time  _ itself doesn't really seem to matter.

Everything heals fast though with all the potent blood still carried. If things hadn't stopped when they did, I'd still be in there with him, either going at it again or him still wrapped around me. A large sigh comes from me, I don't know what to do with Nicolaus.

My feelings about him are all sorts of screwed up. I know part of it is because he's the one who converted me, but it's still confusing. Grabbing the towel and drying off, I walk up to my shadow. 

"What am I going to do Maii? I'm screwed no matter which way I go."

I talk softly, but he hears me with no problem, facing the outer door with his back to me. He turns slowly, his eyes having no trouble staying on my face as my top and skirt are held out. Tying the towel around me, I take the skirt to one of the free-standing sinks and do a quick rub-over on the material that had been between sweaty bodies.

Whole thing frankly reeks of sex, but unless I wash it, that isn't going to change. What the hell, grabbing some of the strong-smelling soap, I rub it over the whole damn thing.

Taking it to the showerheads where I rinse it, I have to do my best not to tear it when wringing it out, then shake it out and hold it to my nose. Strong soap has indeed overpowered any sex smells. The top only smelling of sweat is fine. It does carry a hint of sex, but nothing really strong and will be mostly covered from the scented skirt and apron when I get back to it.

Going back to Maii while waving around the damp scraps, I might have screwed up the design, but oh well. Sighing, I look from it to the boy who mirrors my look of sadness and frustration. Slipping the clothing on, I touch his cheek lightly, looking over his face before settling on his eyes.

"You're too good to be in this place, little coyote. Don't let it ruin you as it has me. If something does happen to me, stay strong where I couldn't."

His eyes well up as he steps forward and hugs me hard. I return it, tucking my face into his neck. Not hard to do since he's only a couple inches taller than I. Maii's scent has actually become comforting to me, so I inhale deeply.

The action does trigger that ever-present hunger, but it's easily pushed aside. We break away, his face tinged pink. It's quite adorable, and I leave him with it unpestered.

"Alright, let's go see how much stuff got wasted from my being taken away from it."


	74. Chapter 74

**Faline**

  
  


He smiles and off to the kitchen we go. We even get all the way there without being bothered. Only pass a couple of human submissives who drop quickly to 'show respect'. A small smile from me makes them beam from the attention.

Since becoming a Vampire, I've been considering myself in an almost in-between spot; half-Vamp and half-human. Relating more to humans because I'm so new. But with all the fighting I've been doing, I'm afraid of becoming more predator over one who has a conscience.

I seriously hope that, in staying close to the animals and humans, it will help me stay 'human'. I'd rather be an animal than like any of the Vampires here. Maybe what I have to keep doing, after done in the kitchen, is go into the cellar, shift, and sleep there.

Only kitchen crew members ever go into it, and unless directly asked, I don't see them just outright telling anyone where I am. Of course now that I think of it, I start itching to go into animal form. I put it off for now, telling myself I will later.

Walking in, everyone looks relieved and happy that I'm back. Go figure the 'lowest' ones in this monster house are the ones keeping me sane. Smiling at them all, I head straight to my counter.

Kerry had saved everything from my sauce, covering it and turning the heat off so it didn't burn, to my noodles that are cooked, covered, and set off to the side. Eggs are boiled and set to the side as well. Giving her a hug and thank you, I get back to making my masterpieces.

Shrimp in a white sauce pasta with lemon and garlic. Seasoned, breaded, and fried mushrooms with  _ a lot _ of deviled eggs that are also seasoned variously, they kind of remind me of Kie, she hates eggs, both sight and smell. Hates them, but will have bouts of cooking frenzies that will have her making every dish she knows how to that involves them. Apparently she likes how versatile they are. She can be really random at times.

Thinking of her makes me smile, raising my eyes to the painting. It reminds me of all the 'prophecy' crap going around. Lady has lived for over two hundred years. No wonder she's so cranky. She's old.

Her words while 'punishing me' still ring in my ears and hurt. It has me wondering if what I did with Nicolaus was me actually wanting him, or a way to get back at her. Think it may have been a combination, to be honest.

Wolf made of light and a cat from shadow. From everything I've been able to find out, it does sound more and more like her and I. Always pegged her as being the dark one though.

There are nine of us working here in the kitchen. The newish animal crew, Kerry, Maii, and me. Kerry has really taken to making desserts to keep the salad bar stocked with goodies. Seeing as how all slaves expend a lot of energy when they're with a patron, sexually or as a donor, which tends to go hand in hand quite a bit, as well as other duties, having sweets around is a good thing.

When in moderation anyway. I've laid out all the warnings I'm going to give, if they don't take heed, then it's on them. I'd heard a couple of the humans had gotten sick from in-taking too much of the fudge.

I was ready for anyone to try and say it was my fault, but no one did, so I'm happy. Maii is like my gopher, retrieving things for me or doing odd jobs I set him to. With a few hours mixed in of him practicing on his letters, he's picking it up really fast.

He's getting to the point that I can ask for a smaller word and he will write it out for me. His penmanship needs work, but I'm not about to be anal about that. It's not doctor bad and legible, so it's all good.

Salem, one of the female Werewolves, and Scarlett, the red fox Shifter, are making up small subs thick with meat that can be taken on the go. Marie, the other Werewolf, and Lex the lynx Shifter, work on getting food cut or chopped up for salads or the various other things getting made by the others. All while Ty, the clouded leopard Shifter, and Joey, the WereBobcat, rotate between dishes and cleaning the machines between use.

Salem and Joey were the ones who'd stepped forward to help feed me and they're also the only other two here aside from Kerry and I who can read and write. I'd taken each aside and asked them both as well as Kerry later on, that if something happens to where I am unable, if they could keep up with Maii's learning. They all nodded, a little worried, so I told them I'd ask the Mistress and let her know I asked them as well.

Turns out that isn't why they're worried, instead upset that I seem to be making plans of me not being around. I just give each a smile and tell them I'm just trying to prepare, even going as far as telling them that I've had an uneasy feeling since I first passed out in Lady's office.

They all nod, but for the next few hours I catch them giving me curious looks. While they're doing that, I get another menu planned out, complete the list of items that need to be restocked, and write up more recipes that I can remember. I'm also sure to let the others who can read and write know that they're more than welcome to add any that they know.

After looking through everything that's written and checking to see if I'd already got them down, I get tonight's menu items written in. Hard and softshell tacos, loaded potato wedges, and onion rings. I know my dietary stats are all screwy, but eh, oh well. I was given free rein on what to get an order, so I make it worth it. Why bother with spam when you can have shrimp?

Also make sure to put down that beans can be added into the tacos, but to be wary as beans can cause gas. Have to lay my head down as I picture a patron trying to go to town, only to get blown out from explosive expelled air. That would be horrible, and I can just imagine the embarrassment, but it's hilarious to picture.

Could be one way to get someone off you I guess, but could also lead to other non-enjoyable things that can turn out to be just as worse. Also make the same note at the chili and heavy egg recipes. Then just decide to put in a whole new sheet with the listing of things that I know can cause irritable bowels.

I get in there about lactose intolerance, common allergens, raw meat being bad for normal humans, and a list of liquids to give for different ails. Ones I know of anyway. Wasn't going to originally, but I put down on the list going to the Mistress that coffee pots would be good.

Almost put down tea kettles, but I recall seeing a few of those in the cellar, so just put down different types of tea. Putting a note beside it that her healer could also use them as well. I don't see colds getting passed around here, but you never know. Besides, there's always plenty to have a headache over.

Probably a very good thing the Vamps around here can't have caffeine, that alone is enough to put horror stories in your head. Clipping the list back on the fridge and running a finger over the cat magnet’s back, I turn and get to work. I get weird looks from the others after fingering the plastic figure, but Kerry explains it to them when she notices.

I just ignore it, acting like I'm too focused on what I'm doing to hear them, getting Lex and Marie who're already chopping vegetables to get put aside. Lettuce, tomatoes, chives, black olives, and onions for the tacos, then show Maii how to cut up other onions for the rings. I pull out several large fifteen-pound bags of taters from the cellar, get them rinsed, sliced, seasoned, and put in to bake. Good thing the ovens are so large. 

Both types of taco shells are already stocked from me putting them down before, so I don't have to make them. Which is good since I'm not entirely sure how to. Both beef hamburger and sausage get put together to get cooked, cheese that's already shredded is set aside while other cheese is made up for the wedges. Getting out bacon, the sour cream is left in the fridge, but set to the front, then I finally get to the breading and batter for the rings. Since just about everything is made in such large batches, my measurements get kinda screwy, but that's what Kerry's for. She's my guinea pig since I can't taste anything. I’ve even made sure she wouldn't lie to me by putting her through a small test.

I made something I knew was good and had her taste it, then made something I knew was bad. She let me know it was horrible, her face afterward made me laugh so hard my stomach cramped. The Shifter wasn't too thrilled at first, but she eventually joined my craziness.

Felt good to laugh, but after doing so, I knew something was going to come and ruin it, always seems to work that way. Going back to being relatively quiet as I wait for it, I even try to keep from looking around and making it obvious that I'm searching for something. Doesn't work, so I end up telling them what I'm doing. I get a bunch of 'Ahhs' and they get all paranoid looking as well.

Way to go Faline, make everyone as crazy as you.

Sure enough though, within the next fifteen minutes, a rowdy bunch of patron Weres make their way through from the far doorway trying to cause a ruckus. A couple of Vampires with them keep eyeballing me, but for once I avoid confrontation, keeping my attention on food. However, it isn't kept there for long as a scent that I know to be Werewolf starts harassing Kerry while she puts more items onto the salad bar.

Tried ignoring it, I honestly did, but when I heard the smack to her rear, it doesn't last.

"Kerry, get over here, please."

She hurries to my side where I pat her hand, letting her know I'm not angry while my eyes convey my apology for not doing anything sooner. Especially when I see the welts rising over her skin.

"Hey, I wasn't done with her. Send her back, we were having some fun."

When I start taking off my apron, that seems to let everyone else in the dining room know that shit is about to go down, so they either leave quickly or head to the walls. If I didn't know better, I'd say betting was going on. When the group notices the others leaving or just moving, they look to each other.

Two Weres back down while the two Vamps just sit on one of the tables with smirks and glittering eyes. I look at them with my own narrowed eyes, wondering if they arranged this. From their looks, I'm pretty sure they did.

Kerry, Maii, and I had come up with a system recently, one that if I look to one or the other of them when a situation is about to happen, they’re to run and get Lady, or even Nicolaus if they see him first. When other submissives come in but see how everyone is standing, they either turn around and go back or start holding up the wall as well.

The already present patrons have sat back and are waiting for the fireworks. More and more of the rambunctious group back down when they get smirked at by others. All have 'retreated' till there's just the one Werewolf, a buddy of his and the two Vamps that came in with them.

"Take your group and leave. The men who led you here only did so to cause trouble. Do you really want to be the butt of their jokes?"

Werewolf and buddy just smirk at me, the two undead that entered with them now get stared down by others in the room. They don't seem to care, so either they're really brave, really dumb, or new here. The buddy's scent also seems to be wolf, but I'm getting Shifter instead of Were.

So two wolves and two Vamps. Easy-peasy. I need another tussle like I need another hole in the head. May end up with that anyway depending on how this goes.

The rest of the kitchen crew keeps working, but keep an eye on what's happening. With my odds looking so poorly, I look over to Maii, who nods and takes off for the side doorway. The wolf Shifter takes off after him, or attempts to since I leap in front of him.

Landing softly right in his path has him skidding to a halt. I'd gone a distance of at least twelve feet, let's hear it for inner kitties. He must be very young to appear so shocked. I just look at him, gold eyes peering into his grass green ones. He stands several inches taller than me but seems to be lost in my gaze.

"Don't do this, please leave."

I speak softly, not making a single aggressive move towards him, but he takes a step back. Not out of fear, but uncertainty, judging by his expression. Another step back has his Werewolf buddy bitching at him about being a pussy in front of a pussy.

His head shakes, gaze breaking from mine. Vampire abilities aren't supposed to be very effective on Shifters, and hardly at all to Weres. I don't have any ocular abilities, so whatever had him isn't visual and not anything I'm aware of doing.

Several are looking at me though, wondering what I did to stop a wolf in his tracks. Lady and Orion's words flit through my brain about prophecies, calming abilities, and danger. All dancing through my head. Too late to worry about that now, just have to hope they all think it something visual or even vocal.

This man looks conflicted, not wanting to appear weak, but not wanting to cross me either. I feel it then, he has no ill intent towards me, just a young fool looking to party with his friends. Because he means me no physical harm, my 'calm' has transferred to him, making him not want to have an altercation.

"Please, just walk away. No one worth knowing will think less of you, as you are showing good sense and a brain."

He shakes his head again as if trying to clear voices from it. The decision is taken out of his hands though when his 'friend' shoves him to the side to stand in front of me. Hazel eyes glaring down at me lets me know right away, my 'calm' will not work on this one.

Too pumped up with a desire to hurt and get laid, his gaze makes the circuit of my body. This time I take a step back, not caring to have my neck craned just to look to his face. The smirk on his face clearly misunderstanding my move.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, just didn't want to get a crick in my neck from looking at your over-sized head."

Anger is instantaneous. People here are seriously moody, can't be very good for business, but what do I know. Soon as I see his arm twitch to throw a slap, I step back further so he misses, the movement fast and making him even angrier as he stumbles from his failed connection.

Wanna try something new this time, so I stay relaxed and loose, light. The skirt flows around me as if he and I are dancing as he tries again to land a hit. This time I duck and swing around to his back, staying out of his reach.

His big size counts against him, for although he has a long reach, his roped, muscled thickness throws him off balance when he swings. Never thought I'd see a Werewolf worse than Anthony, but even he moves better than this oaf. My very small shortness also helps me here as he has to reach down for me, not just out.

Cat senses let it be known when an object is at my back so I don't run into it. The area we're in, the only thing I have to worry about are the islands. I let myself get backed into one on purpose to lead him in close.

He lunges forward ready to wrap me in a bear hug when I jump straight up, just clearing my legs as his head collides with the raised edge on the 'back' of the countertop. My feet come down on his shoulders, bending at the knees to drive him down and using‘im as a spring to jump away. I'm getting weird looks from those I can see, but they get ignored.

New scents find my nose, ones I've only had once before that I can recall. Not only can I smell that this man is a sweating Werewolf who's wearing a faint cologne, but I also pick up his rage. His embarrassment from not acquiring me and continuously looking a fool. Faded arousal and the semen he'd already expelled not long ago. No fear, just lots of burning anger.

Sweat becomes stronger and almost intoxicating as I feel my teeth lengthen. What the hell? This is new, since my teeth aren't bared. A quick sweep of my tongue reveals it isn't just my tops, but also my bottom canines that have grown.

Wait, last time I was getting smells like this, I was... I was channeling my sister. 

Oh, shit. 

My concentration shot, I land wide open and fail to protect myself. That thick skull of his must not've been too damaged with him moving that fast, but then both sight and scent let me know that he's cheating. He’s pulled on more Werewolf power in a half shift. No claws, he doesn't want to be outed and called weak. Anthony knows better, if you want to take me down, you're gonna need claws, not just muscle.

He lands on me hard, taking me down fast. Fails to grab my arms though, having gone for a gut tackle. The snap back of my head dazes me for a moment. Should have been longer, but there's some supernatural shit going on within me... More so than usual. 

The blow does cause me to gasp though, I can feel my fingers lengthen and tip with claws. Whether this one is mine or another from my sister, I'm not sure. They're thick though, and very strong when the fingers reinforce themselves with thicker bone.

Learned and shared knowledge passes through my brain, warning me not to punch with claws, using only open-handed slashes. No-brainer there. He rears back, angry eyes and an evil grin directed at me.

He startles for a moment when looking at me, but still presses his body down. Groin grinding into mine lets me know that fighting really excites him. Go figure. Seems to be a wolf thing as I get the same through Kierra.

Soon as he dips forward to steal a kiss, I strike, bringing my hand up hard and fast across his face before he gets too close to be able to perform it. He rears back once more with a shout as blood flies, body also lifting enough that I can pull myself out. Taking another swipe at his face as he looks at me with an intent to retaliate, the wolf's claws finally make an appearance and lash out. 

I get away fast enough to prevent serious injury, but my shirt now has gaping stripes across my belly that's bleeding from matching marks. How rude. I've been staying silent for the most part, but now I start growling.

The sound is deep, not wholly mine. Eyes narrow at him before I start at him in a fury, claws slashing every which way over him. He'd raised to his knees, so his face, arms, and abdomen are now covered in a crimson that's flying everywhere. 

He manages to grab my arms in his, holding them away. I just smirk and dive, the blood in his eyes providing the needed cover I need to get a hold of him before he pulls me away. Sharp Vampire combined with 'other' teeth sink into his neck, able to go deep and almost meet in the middle as I bite down hard. His howl is loud and echoes throughout the room. I missed the big vein on purpose, going instead to the thick muscle at his neck.

Doesn't pay to have a thick, beefy neck when it can be chewed on just as easily. I pull back just enough to strike again, this time going for my favorite bone. I read somewhere that there's no pain quite like that of a broken collarbone, I prove it by clamping hard over his.

Another scream sounds as he tries to pull me off, claws digging into my sides and sliding off ribs. It hurts. In retaliation, my teeth clamp harder, remembering Lady tell me that snapping bone with a bite is not a Vampire thing to do.

Well, I'm not exactly all Vampire right now. I can hear shouting around me and get grabbed just as my jaw snaps through his collar. The wolf howls in pain, the sound very pleasing. While there, I take in some of his blood for his causing me to bleed, then release quickly when I'm pulled away. Don't want to be knocked out again, thanks.

Going willingly into arms I recognize as I survey the room, the rest of his buddies are being held back by Vampires, a couple I know from earlier with Madaline. The wolf that I had asked to leave is nowhere in sight, so hopefully he listened.

I lick my lips as I watch the writhing man only a few feet in front of me. My arms are held tight to my sides, feet off the floor as I'm held up and against my very male Vampire's body. I feel his sigh against my neck as he buries his nose into it.

Maii is off to the side with the Mistress who looks from the Werewolf to me, a flicker shows in her eyes before she turns and goes to the group being held back. Looking to Maii, his face goes pale, so now I'm really confused. Seeing it, he touches his eyes and points to me. I whisper to the man at my back.

"Nicolaus? What color are my eyes?"

I feel him stiffen before he moves his head so I can move mine to look at him. His features close down as I blink at him.

"Tell me please, I don't understand what's going on."

I do, but he doesn't need to know that. He does actually answer me though, so maybe I should act dumb more often. Turning me to face into the kitchen, towards the cellar, he replies softly.

"They are glowing a bright green." 


	75. Chapter 75

**Faline**

  
  


This time I freeze, having to fight to keep from looking at the painting to my right.

"I didn't start this Nicolaus. A couple of Vampires came in with that group, I think they urged them to come in here and start something. I tried telling them to leave..."

"Shh."

My mouth and eyes close as I hang my head, willing things to change back before anyone else notices. Teeth and claws do start to recede as I calm down.

Wolf blood is strong in my nose from the lower half of my face being covered in it. Can feel it pull as it dries. Nicolaus's arms hold me just above the slashes at my belly that are still trickling fluid.

"Put me down please, so I can clean my wounds."

He squeezes tighter before lowering and releasing me.

"You are injured?"

I nod and go to the wall counter’s sink. Can feel him at my back the whole way, hovering close as I pull the top off and toss it in some cold water. Don't see why I bother since it's ruined anyway. Kerry comes up slowly, nervously glancing at the Vamp at my back before her eyes go down.

"What is it Kerry?"

"This is all my fault, I should have just gone with..."

I shake my head angrily.

"No. Your place is here, not in that mongrel's bed."

Looking up at her, she doesn't freak out so my eyes must have changed back. I feel tired. When will I be able to stop fighting and just go one day without one incident? Is it possible?

Sighing, I cross my arms and lean against the counter, jerking back with a small cry from my wounds pulling. The Shifter gasps, which has Nicolaus turning me to face him. Blood colors from over my nose down to the black skirt.

I try to pull away, not wanting to be manhandled right now. He growls as he goes to his knees in front of me, pushing me till my back is against the now bloodied counter edge. Looking down, I find that they weren't just shallow strips, but deep angry ones.

Lady comes up from behind the Vampire kneeling in front of me. I’m too tired to be ashamed by my breasts being open to the room, not like anyone in this whole damn place hasn't seen a pair, hell, considering most of the females around here are topless anyway. Her face looks annoyed at me till her eyes drop to my abdomen where she sees the damages, then she scowls, strange eyes flashing.

"What happened this time? Let me guess, not your fault?"

I shrug, wincing at the pull then cross my arms over my chest, hands gripping the opposite arm.

"Why bother saying? Not like you'll believe me anyway, having clearly come to your own conclusions."

"Don't sass me, Pet, just tell me."

Her voice is angry, whether at me or what, I have no clue and could care less at this moment as I just want to sleep. Sighing, I relay everything from the moment they came in to just now, leaving out the parts about my sibling.

"Those Vamps with them created this mess, not me. I tried avoiding it, not even egging him on like I usually would have."

My voice is listless as I tell the tale, not sure why I'm bothering, I'll be punished for it anyway. My gaze goes past her to watch the room that's being cleaned and cleared. Nicolaus's tongue makes me jump as he starts his version of healing.

Kerry pipes up to the Lady the same crap she tried with me, but shuts up when I look over to her in anger. Turning back to the Lord of the Castle with the same look, if I'm already going to be punished, not like glaring at her or mouthing off is going to change anything. She shakes her head at me but I ignore it.

"Just like every other fool who's come at me for some stupid or petty reason, that dog got what he had coming to him."

Nicolaus's fingers are digging into my hip, so I slap his hands away. He looks at me in surprise then can't decide if he wants to be angry or amused. I glare at both of them as I step away.

"Now, if you two are done tormenting me for at least a couple of hours, I would like to sleep. I'm tired and I hurt, so just...leave me alone."

Turning, I get two steps before I'm grabbed. Screeching, I throw the hand off and shift immediately, running down the right-hand hallway. The skirt falls away with no problem and Maii trails me in his coyote skin.

I run till I can't anymore. Feeling so tired of everything, so much happening too close together wearing me down. Not like I can really hide anywhere since I left a clear blood trail from my gut still being split open. All the blood intake is trying to heal me, but I keep jarring and ripping it open.

Maii whines next to me as I crawl under one of the random bigger rooms' couches. He follows me with no problem, being a little smaller. I'm panting in pain and exhaustion, he is because he's worried, can tell that by the way he keeps nosing me. Laying full out on my side with my back to the wall, feet are pointed outward yet pulled in so they aren't sticking out, but with smeared blood leading under it, it's a no-brainer on where I am.

We're not on carpet this time, so it should be easy cleanup. Wood itself looks older and worn where people have walked over it for so long, but under here it's relatively untouched, just needs a good waxing.

The shit I think of while laying around in pain. My brain is random.

I get coyote whines in my face again as he noses my cheek. Mouth already open from panting, I curl my lip at him. He knows I won't strike at him though, I've drilled that into him. Then again, thought I had with the others and look what happened. Closing my eyes, I try to nap.

Not like I have to worry about dying, my wounds aren't that bad and now that I'm still, they can heal. A soft tongue has my eyes flying open to see Maii licking at the tears, not sure what Vamp blood will do to him, but I'm too sleepy to care. Since he's more than likely moving fur from the cuts and cleaning some of the mess, I just close my eyes again and rest.

Dozing and only rousing enough to hear coyote growls when someones gotten too close, probably other subs who've gone about cleaning me off the floors and walls that I brushed against. Doubt it's Vamp since they wouldn't let an adolescent coyote stop them. 

My breathing evens out quickly as I doze, was only going so fast because my brain is trained to act that way. Most breathing reactions anymore are psychosomatic. Brain doesn't want to let go of something that was so essential to my survival for twenty-four years. Longer if you count womb time.

I'm left to sleep for a few hours, finally getting woken by the healer pulling me out. Awfully brave, this old bat. She talks to Danica and points some things out. Great, I'm now a show and tell object.

That's hardly fair, so I let them go about their business. With all the magic blood I'd been pumped up on, the wounds are pretty much closed. Maii had kept any fur from getting sealed within the gashes.

"The Lady had us come to you and make sure you weren't dying. Took us over an hour to find you since your trail had been cleaned up rather quickly. Seems you have made many impressions, as they either did it so you had enough time to get away and hide, or so help couldn't find you."

I just look at her, unamused. Could be either way, so there's no point in answering when she would know just as much as I. Maii is hovering close, keeping watch over me as if he were a guard dog.

"Your wounds are clean, coyote saliva doesn't heal, but he cleaned them enough to allow them to close with nothing in the way. Be thankful, for if fur had healed inside, I'd have to cut you open again to get it out."

She just sounded a little too disappointed about not being able to, so I eyeball her. She grins at me. Kooky old bat. Danica hovers close, listening intently while looking worried. Hard for me to keep my promise if I go and die on her.

Flicking my tail, I let them know I want to move. They back off and I stand, a little dizzy at first, but nothing major. With a small meow and a rub against both their legs to convey my thanks, I head off with Maii at my side.

Trying out my nose at following scents to see if I can make it back to the kitchen, it's about fifteen minutes before I'm lost. The animal at my side with the white mask is laughing at me. Can tell by the chirp-yips he makes.

Cheeky little bugger, I pay him back with a nip to his tail. He jumps as if I just bit him on the ass, but it cheers me up. I motion him to take the lead and we get to the kitchen in no time. When we reach it and he looks at me with his canine grin, I stick my tongue out at him.

He makes his barking laugh sound again, so I chase him across the room. The others look alarmed till they hear his chirping and read it as it is. Going back to where my skirt was dropped, it's not surprising to see it's gone as it was in the middle of the floor.

Once it's noticed that I'm looking for it, it gets pulled out of a drawer and dropped in front of me. Crouched over it, I shift, standing while pulling it up. Once upright, I take a look over my belly.

I get nervous glances, they again get ignored as I make my way to the sink. Shifting back has torn them open slightly. The shirt is held out to me, I look at it before taking it and throwing it away.

Getting the small bleed stopped, I grab up my apron and put it on. Works as a shirt just as well as the hippie top did. A humanoid coyote comes up next to me in his uniform of collar and loincloth, no worse for wear.

It's gotten to the point that I don't see the exposed boobs with nipple clamps anymore, so used to it. With it being considered the normal wear, it's not like they're constantly getting gawked at. Not in here anyway, safe zone an all that. That had almost been ruined by the jackasses that had come in.

I stand scowling at my counter, wondering how all the food went, wondering what happened to the wolves, and the undead who talked them into it. I know neither Vampire who has my reins will tell me anything, but the animals in here just might. Cleaning off my counter, I hop up onto it and watch the others. It's been a few hours at least, since everything that had been made is now gone, even the overabundance of potatoes.

Kerry comes over when she notices me looking at her, shoulders drooping. Fine.

"What happened after I left?"

She wrings her hands, not wanting to meet my eyes. I put my hands in my lap, clasped together so they're visible. Obviously worried that I'll strike her or something. I give up with these people.

"We got the food you started finished and set out."

I nod, looking straight ahead to my fridge since she won't look at me.

"Figured that much, thank you. The group that came in? What happened to them?"

Since I'm not looking at her, I don't see her expressions. Bad enough I can smell her sweating.

"I'm not sure, they were led out and haven't come back."

She's going to make me ask each thing straight out. What the hell happened that she's being like this? Looking over the others reveals the same thing.

Except for Salem, Marie, and Joey. The Were-animals. When I catch their eyes I motion them over. Marie looks the most nervous, but not as much as the Shifters.

"What's going on guys? Why are you all acting scared of me now?"

Joey is the one who speaks first. Let's hear it for the bobcat.

"When you were fighting, we all seen you were trying to get them to back down and walk away, even avoid the big guy. But then you started changing, much like a Were does in a half change."

My head turns to the painting to my right. Not like I can hide the action so they all follow my gaze.

"Not sure if the new bunch of you know this, so I'll tell you myself. The big painting over there with the wolf and cat? My sister is the one who painted it. From other things I've been able to glean, she's now a Werewolf."

They look to each other, even the further back Shifters. All catching onto the fact of what is painted and reality.

"Before you ask, she did it around three years ago, long before either of us knew any of you guys existed."

When they're all looking at me again, I get back on track.

"Anyway, she and I are connected somehow. I've been in her head when she's in pain and I'm guessing the same for her with me. Nicolaus, my _wonderful_ Maker, has been sending people after her, and each time she fights them, I'm in her head as well."

I have to pause for a moment to get control of my anger. Just had an episode, don't want another.

"The day I had gone after the Mistress, I was channeling my sister's rage. Earlier, I think I was borrowing some of her abilities, but I'm not sure. The claws are mine, it's an ability I got when I was turned."

Looking over to Maii, I point to my eyes, and he nods.

"When my eyes changed, they were bright green?"

They all nod, which leads me to look back over at the painting.

"My sister's eyes are green."

Fidgeting my hands in my lap, I look from them to each person around me.

"I can understand if I scare you. If it's ever in my power though, I would never harm any of you. I don't understand why all this fighting is going on, but I only go after those who come at me first. I hope you all see that."

My eyes go back to my lap. Hadn't cared earlier, but it still hurts that Kerry, especially now, fears me. Waving my hands out to tell them to go back to work, I stay where I am and fight back mood swings that make about as much sense as anything else lately.

"Did the Vampires that came in with the group leave before the Mistress came in?"

The Shifter female that's still hovering close thinks about it for a moment, then nods. Sighing, I hop down.

"What about the wolf Shifter that was backing down before he was shoved aside?"

"He stayed down for awhile and watched what was going on, but got up and also left before the Mistress had come in."

Of course. Anyone that could corroborate and point out the Vamps, have gone.

"Did she talk to any of you about what happened?"

Only one to nod is Kerry, and by the way she's acting, I'm not going to get anything from her so I just drop it. Ripping the list from the fridge of items needed, I write down cameras and circle it. Giving it to Maii, I tell him to take it to her, he nods and takes off again. 

I look around for inspiration on what to do next but find nothing. From fridge to fridge, cupboard to cupboard. Finally go to the freezer and pick out random meats to get put into the fridge to thaw for hours later. Even the pantries offer no help.

Thinking about things that family members like, ideas start popping in easily. Getting out ground hamburger, sausage, and venison and blending them together, it's portioned off into going for sloppy Joes, and for part of a chili that will be getting cooked in the big pot.

Rotating people around, I have Salem and Lex work on cooking and setting up the chili. Scarlett and Ty get bird duty, stocking the rotating ovens and making their own rubs for them. Marie and Joey get cleaning duty then veggie chopping.

Getting multiple tall pots set up to boil sweet potatoes, rice, and broccoli, I have to keep an eye on the small trees, don't want them super soggy. Kerry is on her dessert kick again making a chocolate lasagna. Sloppy Joe meat gets started with a creamy sharp cheddar sauce nearby while the 'dirty' rice gets mixed with a separate batch of beef hamburger, a spicy red gravy, and stuffed into peppers. Never made them like this before, so hopefully they're fine.

Broccoli is taken out before it gets too limp, chopped up just a few times, then cheese gets poured over them. Put some inside the peppers too, everything's better with cheese.

Sweet potatoes get mashed by Maii who finally returns and slightly sweetened with some honey and brown sugar. This all takes a few blissful hours that nothing goes bad during. After all the food is out and chili is steaming for a couple more hours, I tell everyone to take a break.

Take a break to eat, intake more fluids, and enjoy some chocolate mess that the serval Shifter made. Sitting on the side wall counter near them, I start out another list. Got a lot of the older meat used before getting freezer damaged too bad, but there's still some left.

While making the list I go over what still needs to be used. Most of what's left is stuff I have no idea what to do with. Like organs. Hearts, kidneys, pig hooves, cow tongues. The hell am I supposed to do with those?

"Hey, guys? Do you eat while in your animal forms?"

All I get is silence, so I look up. They're all just staring at me. Smiling, I laugh. Guess that was a stupid question. After hours of being with several other people and not talking much, let alone smiling or laughing, it feels good to finally do so.

Doing so also seems to break away some of the tension that had risen. Not to toot my own horn here, but seems I'm the life of the kitchen most of the time. Then again, I have no idea what goes on when I'm not here.

"Alright, so what do we do with some of this? I have no idea how to cook it or what to do with it period. Could try pawning it off on the healer, I've heard that some of it can be ground up and put into heal-y stuffs."

My nose wrinkles as I picture dried and ground up tongue. Gross.

"Could always use them to toss at a couple of peeps who've been annoying me lately. Do you think Anthony would find offense if I shoved one of the pig hooves..."

I have to stop talking and start giggling since the Vampire that walks in has a raised brow. Nicolaus crosses his arms and leans just inside the doorway.

"Never know, might mellow him out some."

Lex snorts before putting his head down fast. I try to hide it, but I burst out laughing. The Lynx Shifter is probably right. I keep the moody Vamp’s attention off the cat by pointing at him, then next to me.

Both his brows rise. Yeah, never did this before, but it takes his attention off of poor Lex who looks like he's going to pass out from blood loss to his face. Nicolaus's brown and red hair is pulled back, no shirt, typical button-up jeans, and barefoot.

Come to think of it, shoes do seem to be kind of rare around here. Left inside the front door perhaps? Either way, he walks over, making a wide berth around the animals. Interesting.

"He wouldn't mind _that_ much would he? I'm sure with his kinks, he may even find it enjoyable."

My grin just won't quit as I pick at the Vamp’s dog. Haven't seen him today, so he's licking someone else's boots I bet. Orange eyes glitter at me, trying to be angry but unable to manage it.

Instead of standing next to me where I pointed, he has to wedge himself between my legs that are dangling over the countertop. Scowling, I flick his nose. With me on the raised perch, I'm still shorter than he, but only by a couple of inches.

Capturing my fingers in his mouth, he bites down while watching my face.

"You know, if you're that hungry, we have plenty of things that I was just talking about that you can chew on."

He lets go of my fingers and leans in for a kiss. I lean back and bash my head into the higher cupboards. Wincing, I'm trapped, so I start becoming snarky.

"Ow. Why is it whenever you're around me I end up hurting in one way or another?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

Soft voice trickles over me while he breathes in front of my mouth, eyes going from mine to my lips. Hands move up my thighs, not like they can do much though with my apron doing a wonderful job at holding down the skirt and covering my chest.

"You're already making a pest of yourself. You're bugging me. Go pester your sister, she would love to have you up her ass... Probably literally."

His lips touch on mine while he squeezes my legs. Not _really_ hard, but hard. A wet tongue slips out to play over my bottom lip. Putting my hands over his, I squeeze back.

"Don't want her. I want you, in your body, now."

A thrill goes through me as I almost choke, the opening just what he needed to drive his tongue deep. My hands go to his hair, gripping handfuls and pulling him away before I drown in his kiss. A low moan sounds from his throat as I do so.

Worse than a female with hair pulling being a turn on. Large hands make their way to my rear end, pulling me closer to the edge where I get pressed into his body. Have to bite my own tongue to keep the moan welling in me to stay silent.

"You need a blow-up doll. Don't forget the lube, might get chaffed."

"Well aren't you considerate."

I nod over and over as he sounds slightly annoyed, but amused as well.

"I'm very considerate. Usually. You, however, can be a poster child for male enhancement commercials. You'd make millions. It's a wonder you ever have any blood in your brain."

He chuckles as he leans into my neck. Leaning back and forgetting what happened last time, it happens again; head bashing against hardwood.

Whimpering, my hands go to his shoulders and push. Shaking shoulders. Looking closely, he's laughing. Laughing!

"You're horrible. You did that on purpose knowing I'd lean back. This place is just full of Vampires who think they're funny."

Hands go to his cheeks as I raise his face, looking into his eyes. The old scar is pale and almost completely hidden. Seems all the blood in his system has gone elsewhere. Go figure.

"Nicolaus? What happened to those Vamps that were in here earlier? The real ones who started the trouble?"

With closed eyes, his face nuzzles into my left hand, so my right touches over his scar. Tracing it lightly as I wait for his response. Getting irritable when there doesn't appear to be one coming.

I pull away. Why do I ever bother asking anything? I might get one thing answered out of ten questions. Slit eyes open drowsily before settling on my face.

"They claim they had no part in what happened."

"Do you believe them?"

Eyes hardening, he pulls away.

"No. But with the laws here, I can do nothing."

I growl and push at him.

"That's bullshit! These Goddamn laws seem to protect everyone else _but_ me. So help me if they show their faces in here again..."

Fingers touch over my mouth. Gold eyes flash as I look at him in anger. His own are still hard as he stares me down till I look away, his fingers finally moving.

I look back up at him with sad eyes as something starts to get put together in my head. From what Lady had said earlier and then recent events. Lashes fall as they close, voice soft as I whisper to him.

"Someone wants me dead. Most of these fights, if not all, have been planned intentionally. But why?"

His hands go to my cheeks this time as he leans his forehead against mine. Whispering just as softly back to me.

"I don't know, love. I've tried keeping up with the whispers going around, but there are so many and only a tenth are reliable. I have a feeling Madaline knows something, but she won't tell me unless I sleep with her. Please don't make me do that."

Widening my eyes, I look at him as I pull back. He's _pleading_ with me to _not_ make him sleep with her? Each new thing I learn just makes me more and more confused.

"Unlike you Nicolaus, I don't make people do something they don't want to."

He actually winces. The action brings me hope that he can get better, but I squash it down. I go in and give him a soft kiss, his hands falling from my face.

"Don't go to her then, go to someone else if need be. If you really do claim me as yours, then protect me from those who mean me harm."

I whisper into his lips then pull back just enough to look into his eyes. Ownership burns bright, but also his need and want of me. Smoothing my thumbs over his eyebrows, I kiss him again.

Indulging for a minute before pulling away, I send him off with him actually listening to me this time. He didn't want to, but he does, making it look abrupt like he's done before.

After he leaves, I sit there and look at the table across from me, mind whirling from one thing to another. My palm goes over my temple as if I have a headache. Can Vampires get headaches? This one seems to be able to.


	76. Chapter 76

**Faline**

  
  


All the animals that had been sitting at the table are in the kitchen area again, cleaning all the surfaces and appliances. I take the time to really look at each one, feeling bad for not having really paid much attention before. Too much other stuff going on.

The female Werewolves, Salem and Marie, are almost opposites in looks but have much the same temperaments. Salem stands a few inches taller than me, so around five-foot-three, with black wavy hair and light blue eyes. Marie, on the other hand, is about five-foot-five with wavy, pale blond hair and brown eyes.

Both are really thin, the whole crew is, but they're starting to fill out more with better food intake. Salem is kind of pale where Marie is darker, but it's the darker of being Hispanic. No idea how old any of them are specifically, they all look to be in their mid to late twenties.

The last female, Scarlett, a red fox Shifter, has very long red-auburn hair. All the girls have long hair, just a question of how long. She also has blue-hazel eyes, only a couple inches taller than me, and real timid. Just about as skittish as Maii is.

It just now dawns on me that the girls are canine based and the guys are all cats. I snicker lightly at that, the irony not lost on me. The males are all pretty laid back, the one most so being Lex, who I'm guessing has been with or around Anthony, judging by the accidental publicly made sound earlier.

Joey, who with Salem had been the ones to donate to me, is pretty much their leader. Don't know if they realize just how much they look to him. Bobcat has the makings of a leader if he weren't so subby.

He and Salem are also the ones who can read and write, which has made them just as invaluable as Kerry. Standing a couple of inches over six-foot with gray eyes and dark brown hair that's kept pulled back in a short ponytail, he's thin as well, but starting to fill out nicely. The toned muscle already there actually looking healthy and not so sharp.

Lex, the lynx Shifter, is the shortest of the males at a couple of inches shy of six feet. Green-hazel eyes are paired with red-blond hair that goes to his mid-back. Wide shoulders start to look more proportionate with nutrient intake.

He has me wondering if Anthony has a thing for long locks or guys with red in their hair. Nicolaus also has long hair that reaches just below the middle of his back with red streaks. Hmm. Actually...don't think I want to know.

Then there's Ty, one of the few African American males I've seen. He's the clouded leopard Shifter. Six-foot, soft dark-brown eyes, shaved black hair. Thin as well with the wide shoulders, he has more muscle tone to him than the others. Don't get me wrong, they all have muscle, they aren't just skin bags of bone and blood, some just have more tone to them than others.

Ty's real quiet and observant, only has to be shown how to do something once and he has it down from there. Almost creepy how he watches everything and barely talks. I would expect him to be super elusive while in his cat form just by how he is as human. He does smile from time to time, I usually have to pester one out of him.

My kitchen crew in a nutshell. Feels like there should be more, but I try not to ask about their previous life before the Mistress took them in. They all have some type of scarring on their bodies, some even like my own from being whipped.

I really want to push for them to have different 'uniforms'. I know that they're here to sell skin and whatnot, but that doesn't mean they can't have a little dignity to themselves. None have 'bad' bodies, some just have more scars than others that I doubt they want flaunted about.

The only submissives here that I've seen that weren't in the typical loincloth, nipple clamps, and collar were Avina at first, then the healer and Danica. Avina did end up with a collar, not sure why though. The healer and young girl both have tube-top like things on for their tops.

One thing I've been trying hard not to think about is what happens to Salem and Marie on the nights of the full moon. Having to shift and also being 'in heat', that has to be hell, especially since there's so many wolves around.

Don't think they stick to one species when it comes to bed partners while in human form, but when in animal? The thought of a bobcat trying to hump on a wolf is just awkward on so many levels. Hurts my brain trying to figure it all out.

Heading over to mingle and get started, I figure out today's breakfast menu. Kerry gets started on peanut butter cookies, Maii loads up the salad bar with fresh fruits, and Salem and Lex get to tackle the french toast. Scarlett and Joey get to make the bacon, egg, and cheese English muffins.

That leaves Marie and Ty with bird and pork duty in the rotisserie ovens. I get to do the oatmeal and muffins. There are enough oats in those pantries to sink a ship.

The chili will be for lunch or dinner later, part of it anyway. Once Ty and Marie are done with putting the food in the ovens, they get to do the cleaning. Bird duty usually always goes with cleaning since the amount of time it takes to get them seasoned and put in, gives everyone else a chance to have started going through dishes.

Several different flavors of oatmeal are put out. Maple and brown sugar, cinnamon and spice, apples and cinnamon, and all the cream fruit ones that I know of. All with  _ real  _ fruit, so spiffy.

Banana, blueberry, chocolate chip, and apple-walnut muffins in the works has the kitchen smelling all sorts of fruity. Have to make sure the oatmeal goes out fast before it thickens too much and becomes like glue. This goes on for about five hours, only having one mishap with the french toast.

Lex had started getting uppity with his flipping skills, powdered sugar all over his nose looking like he'd been sniffing it. Way he was acting, I wouldn't be surprised. All were laughing and having a good time, then his toast got away.

Like, literally, it gave him the finger and took off.

The lynx had gone to do some fancy flip or another that didn't turn out  _ quite  _ the way he wanted, overcompensation had it going over his head and splatting right onto Scarlett's chest. She hadn't been paying attention, so it coming out of nowhere had her freakin' out, appearing much like the chicken claiming that the sky was falling.

That girl's face, oh my God, I was dying. The whole kitchen came to a standstill while she's doing a mix of shrieking, flapping, and whirling around. Now remember, she's the skittish one, so before she even realizes what's happened, she's freaking out and trying to hide.

I felt bad at what happened after, but I couldn't keep a straight face. She was so freaked, she turned into her red fox form and darted between Joey's legs. A fox who hides behind a bobcat. I have now seen it all.

Coaxing her out was easy enough, even picked her up and set her off to the side of my fridge where no one was walking so she could catch her breath. Poor Lex, he was trying to apologize but was also having issues keeping a straight face. The smallish red and gray fox was also covered in powdered sugar from when she'd been flailing around.

The whole kitchen is sort of a white cloud now, but no one blames her for it. Only issue I saw was that since she shifted, Maii did as well. He had come over to her and helped calm her down, but now there's some fruit on the floor from where he had dropped it losing his hands.

Since she'd been the one making up the little breakfast sandwiches and not cooking, she hadn't had her apron on. I'd had to start enforcing them to wear them when around the ovens and hot pans. Yes, they may heal, but it cuts down on accidents anyway.

Kerry washes off her clamps for her, having gotten egg on them. The loincloth is fine, just powdered white. Since it was Lex's fault, he got to take her to the showers and finish calming her.

After they'd gone, everyone starts laughing again. Not just the crew but some of the others that are milling around as well. Told Maii to clean his mess and go help Lex, which he readily does, eating all but the avocado that he pushes around till it's near the garbage can at the end of my counter.

"Take it you don't like avocado?"

The masked face sneezes at me before he goes after the other two. Guess not. If it were whole it would've just been rinsed off and put back, but it's cut in half and was pushed along the floor on the meat side so it's no good. Can't say I blame him, it is kinda eww.

"I guess that's it for the french toast today. It's already assaulted one of you, don't wanna take any more chances."

I get grins all around as we all work on getting rid of the sugar cloud.

"This would be so much easier if I could open a window and get a fan going."

"That would be no good since the sun is up."

Don't recognize the female voice, but she probably has a point. Turning, it's the Vampire that had gotten accused of sleeping with me.

"Patrice, right? I guess that would be a horrible idea, hm? Too bad. Know one or two who could use a bit of tanning."

She laughs and nods while milling around the counters, looking at the items on them curiously. I leave her to it while talking to Kerry to find out if there are any fans in the place that could be moved around. I get a head shake. Of course, why would  _ anyone  _ need a fan? How silly of me.

While the Vampire looks around, I take the time to look her over. Around half a foot taller than me, about the everyday average body type of not too thick, not too thin. Hair is shaved on both sides with a mohawk type thing going on, but it's not sticking up, just really thick down the middle of her head, mostly black with some darker blue streaking.

What really catches my attention is her eyes; slit blue. Slit like Nicolaus's. When she catches me looking at her, she tilts her head and looks back. I blink.

"Sorry. I thought the slit pupil thing was an oddity since the only other I've seen with it is Nicolaus."

She nods while coming up closer to me, her eyes dilating. Creepy. Pretty, but creepy. Darker blue, but outlined in a lighter blue around the altered pupil.

"He was a surprise to me too. It's an uncommon trait, but not a rare one."

Nodding while looking past her, I think about it before I see a couple of male Vamps back there. Others who'd corralled Madaline.

"Why did you guys surround her like that? She didn't sound too thrilled with you, and will probably be a horrible enemy."

She shrugs, arms crossing over her button-down shirt. Black, of course, tucked into black slacks over bare feet and directs her gaze to the others that came in with her.

"Madaline is spoiled, always has been, even before she was converted. She'll go into a snit over something very quickly then it's forgotten a week later."

I snort, she looks back at me with a chuckle. Pale skin is darkened just a touch with well-blended make-up. She's pretty, but I have yet to see an all-out ugly Vamp.

The rest of the kitchen crew is still cleaning, avoiding coming near us. It doesn’t seem like she's going to answer my whole question. Sigh. Vampires really suck.

What really throws me is her looking to the painting then at me, I don't show a reaction, but I'm sure she sees one in my eyes when she nods for no reason. Crossing my arms now, I raise a brow at her. Her arms are already crossed, so she just makes the same expression.

"So...did you need something or just come to gawk at the weird one?"

"Gawk mostly. Lot of talk going around about you. Some of it I'm pretty sure is blown way out of proportion, but others I know to be true from seeing it myself."

I scoff. Seriously doubt any of it's true. Shrugging at her, I grab a new list off the fridge and add fans to it. Window fans would be lovely, don't see that happening, so box fans will have to do.

It's a good thing everyone around me stays clean for the most part, otherwise, B.O. would be crazy awful in here. With just about every person in this place having a hyper nose, you'd think there'd be some kind of ventilation. If there is, I've yet to see it. Aside from in here.

There's the solarium, which clearly has some sun coming through, I've run through some of it. There's also that one room that Maii and I had run through that I had to skirt around sunbeams. The atrium, I think is what it's called.

I work my way back to Patrice, who hasn't really moved from where I left her, doing exactly what she said she was here to do. Gawking at me. Suddenly I have a picture of signs outside zoo cages on not to torment, or 'Please Do Not Feed'. She may just be looking in, but Madaline is definitely one of those who has to poke a stick through and tease the animal.

"You have me curious now. What things are blown out of proportion?"

She shrugs, eyeballing a food processor that doesn't get used much. Depending on how old she is and how much she gets out, she may never have seen one before. What do the Vamps around here do all day? Screw their collective brains out and sleep? Oh, forgot to toss feeding in there to.

"Well, one thing that's being passed around is that you are pulling the Mistress's strings, the power behind the figurehead."

I choke as I gape at her, my jaw dropping.

For once in a very long time, I'm speechless.

All I can do is stand there like a dork, blinking at her and practice my fly-catching.

Her expression is one of curiosity at first, but when she sees my reaction she just laughs. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I attempt to use those noise things that come from your mouth. Words, yeah. I use words.

"You can't be serious? Someone is blowing smoke out of their ass. I haven't even  _ been  _ a Vampire for very long. I'm still technically twenty-four! Isn't she like, a few centuries or something? Oh my God."

I cut myself off before I start babbling. Lady did tell me she was around two hundred, but I'm not about to reveal that to someone else who may not know. The power behind the figurehead? Christ.

Think both her and Nicolaus would find that highly hilarious. Hell, Anthony would too. I shake my head at her and raise my hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not a power behind anything except maybe snarky comments. I'm pretty good with those, but otherwise, nada."

Keep shaking my head, still amazed anyone would even buy that. Clearly, someone has more screws loose than anyone else I know.

"Are people really believing that? I've only been here for a few days. Not entirely sure how long since this place has no sense of time, but I promise you, it's total bullshit."

She watches me the whole time I'm talking, eyes being all creepy with their constant dilating, no real expression aside from one of those meaningless smiles. Those smiles that have no other purpose but to be in place when you pull a blank face.

"Curious, isn't it? What do you expect though when she lets you get away with so much during your time here without putting you in one of her playrooms? Especially when you had gone after her as if you were trying to kill her."

I wince at that. That one's going to be a little difficult to talk around, so I just make it as simple as possible, leading with a shrug. Blink blink. Innocent is me.

"That's been brought up before actually, and I have no answer or reason. That woman confuses me just as much as any of you do. What they haven't heard is that I  _ was  _ punished. It was just kept quiet so Nicolaus didn't freak out, but trust me, I did bleed for it."

Granted the time I really bled for going after her is this last time. Pretty sure the Vamp in front of me can read it all over me that I'm not lying. Hope so anyway.

"And the reason you kept being moved from room to room?"

That I have to smirk at her over, a glint in my eyes. The submissives know the reason, why doesn't she? Or is she fishing? I see no harm in admitting it, as it wasn't being hidden when I did any of it.

"Those? Oh yeah, those. I kept redecorating them for her."

I try to keep a straight face, but it crumbles after only a few moments. Patrice looks confused, so I let her in on it, just to be nice.

"I was constantly fighting with Nicolaus's dog, Anthony. We got blood over everything, so we were moved to different rooms. Except for the one."

She raises an eyebrow. I just smile wider.

"I had to teach Max some lessons in manners. His face made for a great scratching post."

Patrice's eyes widen then she bursts out laughing, which surprises the male Vamps in the back. Going from leaning against the wall talking to each other to looking up quickly, looking to me then her and back again, curiosity clearly written on their faces.

"That was you? He wouldn't tell any of us what happened, so we knew it had to be bad. Never did we think a  _ female  _ would be able to do that to him. He's known to be quite the scrapper."

I shrug. In other words, I got extremely lucky. If I'd acted any slower or didn't distract him with my body, I'd be the one hurting from that fight. That explains why so many were shocked about it though.

"I got very lucky then. He'd come in just as I got out of the shower, so there was plenty to distract him with. While he gawked, I went at him fast."

Shrugging again, I think of the people who seem to think I have all this power. I really don't, I just get really lucky in some way or another, or it isn't my strengths I'm using.

The woman is nodding, eyes off to the side as she thinks or pictures things, still looking into nowhere when she starts speaking again.

"All that damage from you? What kind of cat are you? That's another thing going around, no one can decide whether it's something huge or exotic."

Is she serious? All the times I'd been going around, running from one side of the house to the other, and no one knows what I am? I look at her skeptically but answer anyway.

"Ocelot. Looks almost leopard-like, but smaller by a lot. If I had to guess, I'm only like thirty-some pounds or so. When it came to Max, I was able to wrap myself around his face pretty quickly. He got hits in, my back was covered in bruises, so it’s not like it was all one-sided. Besides, he pretty much said Madaline had sent him after me, so he got what he had coming."

She looks up at that, then nods as if she should have suspected it. Patrice stares right at me as she asks her next question, as if the truth will be written on my face.

"And all the changes in here? Why would she do them? The Mistress isn't known to be so giving or reasonable."

Inclining my head a couple of times, I keep eye contact with her and bring up my explanation.

"I'll agree about the not reasonable part, and can't explain the giving part. She ordered me to work in here as payment for the damages I've caused. I'd bitched about how the 'slaves' here get treated, so I was put in charge of their nutrition intake. I'd made a list of things that could be used in here, all the big stuff was either a joke on my part or her getting it for her own reasons."

Pointing out the salad bar, fryers, spit ovens, and the various other machines that were here when I came in, I keep explaining.

"The table arranging wasn't me, nor was all the new counter space. All I'd really wanted were the meat slicers to make things easier and faster. When I asked her about it, she said it was just money and left it at that."

Blue eyes finally blink and look away as she looks out over the room. Lex, Scarlett, and Maii are walking back in. Scarlett's face is down and looks very red.

Walking over to her, I raise her face to look at me. Her blue-hazel eyes are opened wide to keep moisture from falling, lip showing a slight tremble. Giving her a warm smile, I take her hands in mine.

"I know you hadn't meant for all of that to happen, but I have to thank both you and Lex. Laughing like that again felt really good, I'm just sorry it was at your expense. Think we'll have someone else do the french toast next time, it seems to fight back when Lex does it."

Grinning at her, the last jab at the male gets her to smile. We both look over at him and he mock pouts before giving one of those killer smiles that can draw anyone to him. Pretty sure that smile is what landed him here.

"We also have to keep him away from the powdered sugar. I think he may have been snorting the stuff."

Mischievous smile in place, he leans against one of the counters. Everyone's waiting on me to get things started back up again, the white cloud, for the most part, having dissipated with all the time that's gone by.

Sending her over to everyone who offers their comfort while I go back to Patrice, the look on her face is unreadable but seems good... I think.

Oh yeah, I was nice to a  _ lower being _ , shame on me.

Raising an eyebrow at her, I dare her to say something. She does, it just takes her a moment to find her tongue. Seems her inner cat had grabbed and run with it.

"I've seen how you treat everyone here before, but it still amazes me every time. This place is old, way older than you would think and things have really slowed here. No one's really living, just surviving as best as possible."

Touching my arm, she moves me closer to my fridge and talks lower after she nods to her friends. It makes me real nervous, so I stiffen. Patrice pats my arm and smiles, then starts whispering very softly.

"There are those of us who've been enjoying the uplifting atmosphere that you've been creating just by being here. You're not like anyone else. This house has been stagnant for many years, and just within the past week that you've been running around, things have been changing."

A week? It's only been that long? It feels like I've been here for months.

Clocks.

This freakin' place needs some freakin' clocks and some freakin' open windows! No wonder everyone is 'stagnating', there's never anything different going on. It's just all one long day that goes on endlessly.

Wait, I've been changing things? My brain rewinds to what Lady had been saying earlier. Change and danger going hand in hand, prophecy babble, and factions. My life has turned into some kind of freaky television program. Only question there is, is it on the Reality T.V. or Sci-Fi channel? Will it have a happy ending or be a cut off one that everyone bitches about? I gulp and look to her eyes.

"And the ones not liking it? They're the ones who keep setting me up into one confrontation or another, aren't they?"

Patrice looks surprised, but nods. Since I don't know and therefore do not trust this woman, I don't mention Nicolaus or Lady. I refuse to be burned by another blood-sucking life-reject. 


	77. Chapter 77

**Faline**

  
  


I sigh and lean against the fridge, giving a reaction that's reasonable. Leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"I just want to go home. I wish I never talked to Nicolaus and led him straight to my family. Why can't I just be stuck in a dream? Some of you people are great an all, but others I could really do without. There's only so many lives you get in dreams and video games before it's lights out, game over."

Opening my eyes, my head turns just enough so I can see my sister's painting. My voice coming out super low that I'm pretty sure only Patrice can hear it.

"I don't have any more lives left. This is my last one. I've been flying by the seat of my pants, getting lucky left and right, but that will run out. Probably soon the way things are going."

Snorting and smirking, my head lowers as I look at the pale wolf back to back with the shadow cat full on. Aren't cats supposed to have nine lives? Shouldn't I have at least three more? Guess we'll find out one way or another.

"Only thing I got going for me, is that when my sister finds out I'm dead, she'll hunt down every single sorry motherfucker that's  _ ever  _ touched me and make them bleed for a very long time. She's kinda demented that way. You see, even before we became part of this world, she always had plans of how to kill someone, planned it out in  _ so  _ many different ways. How to make it the most painful, the most bloody, and how to keep them alive just long enough to know they're going to die and eventually beg for it."

Thinking about it, I start laughing.

"You know, I think she's a lot like your King of the Castle here, just without some of the kinks, don't think she's into the whole BDSM thing. Could go either way on the furry thing."

My eyes tear up. Seriously hope it doesn't come to that, I don't know how to feel about those here that have the reins over my life, but I know how I feel for my family, and I want them back. And to think that I had thought Kierra had too tight a hold on me, least she let me see the sun.

Probably wouldn't now, but that's beside the point. Sort of. Looking back to Patrice, having sort of forgotten her there for a second, my smirk is still in place. She's watching me look at the painting, her eyes narrowing. Interesting reaction.

Least till a glint in her eye sparks that she can't hide. A glint of excitement. She fairly vibrates with her giddiness. I scowl at her.

"Let me guess, you believe all that prophecy babble to, don't you?"

Her hand flies to my mouth, laying her fingers over it as she looks over the room. Posture moving as if she were trying to hit me up for a date. Her face gets way closer to mine than it ever needs to be while I frown at her shushing me.

"That's not something you want to talk about out loud yet. Not till we get word to the Lenken Kater that you're here."

"The what now?"

What the hell is a 'Lenken Kater'? I'm so confused. She must see it, for she sighs.

"Put simply; our Master."

Oh. Well, why didn't she just say that to begin with? Don't have to go all formal complicated, use simple English, please. Why would I want the big honcho to know where I am anyway? Pulling out from under her, I scowl and walk away.

"No offense, but I don't believe in what you all do. Frankly, I think you're all on crack or something. I don't want anything to do with it."

She shrugs, hands steepling in front of her as she looks me over again. Starting to get real tired of Patrice right now.

"Too late. There are too many that think you are what you refuse to admit. Even if you aren't, you'd be killed anyway as a 'just in case'."

Great, so no matter what, I'm fucked. Lovely. Throwing my hands in the air, I let out a rude noise and turn my back on her. Maii is nearby and looking at me with sad eyes. Not helpful.

I head for the cellar just to get away from everyone. Not like it's a very big area, the back of it's right up against the freezer, I think, just underground instead of on top. The walls are stone, but it still smells like dirt. It's actually really peaceful, calming. Don't know why, just is. The smell, not the room. Room is too, I guess. The door leading down here reminds me of a trap door, just a really big one.

Has to be in order to get that cauldron in and out. Since it's getting used quite a bit, I don't see it coming back down here anytime soon. The stairs lead down only about seven or eight feet, from there it veers to the right where shelves line the walls. The cast-iron pot was at the far end, set on the ground. No way it was going on a shelf.

More and more I get the feeling this 'house' is a castle that's been modernized. Really, really hope that doesn't mean I'm overseas or anything. Don't recall hearing about any giant castles in Illinois, let alone around the area I live in.

Then again, don't think I ever looked it up either, so I could be wrong. Doesn't seem right though. Central North America having an ancient castle like those over in Europe? Hmm. Sounds fishy.

Speaking of fish, should probably get some cooked. Was putting it off as long as I could because it's going to make the place stink. The shrimp was bad enough, and I like shrimp. Did rather, not like I do now. Not even sure what all kinds are in there.

Done with my mini pity party, I head back up and start looking through what we have, just to find none of them are labeled. Awkward. All are fillets though, that makes things a little easier. Guess that means oven-fried feesh sammiches.

I get it written out really quick, having a little trouble remembering all the ingredients for the tartar sauce. Screw it, I tell Salem and Scarlett to just wing it on measurements. Taste till it's right, basically.

Of course, that would be easier if either of them had already had it before, but oh well. Joey and Marie get triple duty, but they're more than willing. Marie gets the fish breaded and potatoes cut for fries while Joey fries it all up.

Put them together because he can read the recipe and she works fast. Putting Werewolf strength against chopping up taters and they won't know what hit 'em. Same reason for Salem and Scarlett, Salem can read it and the fox is fast.

Got Maii cutting up all the veggies and handing them out to who needs them as well as getting the salad bar filled with actual salad stuffs. Lex and Ty get bird and pork duty, which also means that after that, they get to start cleaning. Kerry is making cinnamon rolls.

Not sure how well that's going to mix with the fish, but maybe it'll cancel out the smell? Here's to hoping it goes that way and doesn't mix into some horrible concoction in the nostrils. I work on making coleslaw and getting the dough ready for dinner rolls. The slaw is really fast since it's just a classic recipe and nothing fancy.

Whole fruits and vegetables are always put out on the island counters. They don't get taken often, but they do by those that are usually in a hurry. When I saw that, I tried to make them the ones that are easy to grab and go without too much mess.

Feeling creative, I make up several fruit pizzas, all nice and colorful. Always had issues making them at home with my sister and her OCD, so it goes a lot faster when doing it here. Also get the chili dished out to those who ask for it specifically. Seen one of the Shifters dip their fish into it. Everyone to their own I guess.

We go at this for a few hours before I give them another break. Poor Joey, his nose has to hurt from all that fish. Taking pity, I tell him he can go shower quickly if he'd like, same with Marie. They look relieved and take off.

Laughing, I tell the others that whenever a break is taken after fryer duty, they're welcome to go and get off any grease. Technically they all need showers, but some more than others. I feel more comfortable when I have more than just Kerry and Maii with me, more witnesses, as it were.

Just as they're coming back and all squeaky clean and happy from the right side doorway, a male comes stumbling in from the other. A Shifter from the smell, I hurry over to him to help, then get dragged towards the other doorway as he starts babbling.

"You have to run... Anthony...gave your Maker...news he didn't like. He went on a rampage, beating him and two others...who were nearby. Madaline was close by... She came in and started whispering to him. He's hunting you, in cat form. You have to...run. I don't know what she told him, but he's very angry..."

This isn't good. I motion Kerry to help the poor guy. He must have been booking it to get here before Nicolaus. Just to warn me? That... I don't know what to say to that.

I smell him first, I tell everyone to get behind the counters and stay down. They don't look happy about it, but they do so, Maii being the closest to me, as always. I walk further out so I'm standing a few feet in front of my counters just as the large cat stalks in.

His orange eyes are blazing with heat. My heart stutters, but I hold my hands out, palm up, eyes on his.

"Nicolaus, you're very angry, shift, and tell me what's wrong."

He creeps closer, doing that few feet and freeze stalk. My heart is thundering in my chest, it can probably be heard by everyone that's in the hallways cowering, it's so loud. He keeps coming, and when he's just a few feet, I yell at him to shift and talk to me.

When two feet in front of me, he shifts. His chest is heaving with his anger, eyes scaring me more than anything else right now. They only get like that before he goes totally crazy on me.

"Nicolaus? What happened?"

Slit eyes travel over my face, his hair wild around him. Nude, but that isn't the issue here. I can't get myself to get any closer, my fear rooting me and getting worse the longer he stares.

"Nicolaus? Please. You're scaring me."

I whisper and cajole. Those orbs still blaze, but now start to fill with something more. Him. Less of his crazy and more of his sane self that I've steadily been pulling out of him.

"Faline, have you been with the Mistress? Have you slept with her?"

I can feel my face go pale. Hell, my whole body does at this point. Ohh... Shit. I am so dead. There's no getting out of this, and I can't lie to him.

Nicolaus reads it on me when I don't answer, my eyes pleading with him. He himself has said no one can tell her no, what was I supposed to do? I wrap my arms around my middle. Even worse, I can hear Kerry telling Maii to run for her now.

"What was I supposed to do Nicolaus? Tell her no? You know I couldn't. I'm sorry."

I just barely get that last part out when he starts roaring at me. The sane part of him gone as I look at him. Something deep within me screams at me to shift and run. I don't argue.

Shifting and jumping out of the apron and skirt, I lose a couple of seconds as my heart beats so fast my ribs threaten to break. The worst thing you can do is run from a predator, especially when there's nowhere to flee to. Not much else I  _ can _ do though.

I go as fast as my legs can take me, going through room after room, hallway after hallway. The whole time I can hear him barreling after me, angry snarls can be heard faintly from within his chest. If he gets a hold of me, I will be killed or praying for death to come quickly.

That thought alone spurns my feet to go faster, pushing from cat speed to Vampire. He stays right on my tail, so I know he's stretching this out as long as he can. Exhausting me so I won't have the energy to fight back.

Colors flash by, my turning corners has me literally running on the walls. I don't recognize these halls, so I've no idea where I'm going. Something inside me is directing my movements as I get closer and closer to full-blown panic.

These rooms are bigger, filled with people. I streak by, avoiding those grabbing for my body or tail. One kicks out, almost causing me to lose my legs from under me.

I hear his shout as he gets swiped at by the rampaging cougar. Nicolaus likes to do his own punishing and torture, doesn't like it when others touch me. That's the whole reason he's on my ass now.

I fly through a large doorway that leads into another foyer where several people are, and more coming in from a far door. I keep going, if I slow or stop, I'm dead. Someone stands in front of me for a moment, then moves.

When I look past them searching for my next path, I see someone who can't be here, but is.

_ That can't be right. _

I don't care, I leap for them.

My sister has finally come.


	78. Chapter 78

**Kierra**

  
  


I only sleep for a few hours or so when I wake up gasping, movie slides of my sister dying going over and over in my head, tormenting me. I manage to stay in wolf form, but I have to move so I don't injure Bastion with my thrashing.

It seems I’d gone from one nightmare to another and they all play in my head as I make my way upstairs. Almost fall back down them twice before Asher comes up to my side to steady me the rest of the way up, making it just inside my bedroom door when I lose the wolf, unable to hold it anymore. I collapse on the cool wooden floor with sobs breaking from me.

It's always blood anymore, just red everywhere. Most of my dreams anymore seem to be looked at through blood-covered eyes. Images of my sister covered in it, the Vampire that took her also bathed in crimson as he reaches out to her on his knees, chest cracked open to reveal a black heart within that's bleeding profusely.

A bloodied wolf is off to the side and can be seen as I drown in all the blood, my body trying to use it to breathe and sustain itself. The feeling of skin tearing and bodies breaking has me cringing in on myself. Then it changed to an image of a very large black and gold lion who stood in front of her as she cried and reached out for vague figures that were in a fierce fight.

She starts out standing there as her, then shrinks down to form a smallish cat with large, sad golden eyes. The feline jumps towards me in a panic, then trails away to show something else.

A painting.

I recognize this. It's one I painted years ago. It melts along a wall, turning into black and red smoke which then forms into a shape. At first I thought it was a male, but thinking back over everything, it could have been female.

The figure had ahold of Faline, pulling her away from me. Standing behind her before sinking very long fangs into her neck. Tears of blood come from my sister with a feeling of betrayal and sadness, a tentative friendship ripped brutally away leaving the taste of ash in my mouth. Meanwhile, the fading light of my sister flickers and sputters, threatening to go out.

I screamed in the dream, I scream now.

My throat goes raw as the heavy feeling of failure consumes me, crushing my heart. Wracking sobs leave my body that's turned to solid ice. Thoughts go back to the dreams as I rage at an ice wall, beating against it till my hands are bloody. Screaming my rage and fury at it, the emotions so hot they melt the thick brick. I jump through it to grab up my sister who's slumped there.

The Vampire laughs off to the side before they disappear back into smoke. I hold my sibling to me and beg her to come back, to not leave me alone in this new world.

I yell.

I scream.

I whisper.

Enfolding her ice-cold body within mine, I push my warmth and life into her. Seeing the fangs, I rip into my own wrist and pour it into her mouth. When nothing is forthcoming, I tear at the other. Still nothing. I finally slash at my own throat and hold her to me as that ruby flow finally shows itself.

Whispering to her to take my life so she can live hers, figures surround us and offer their lives as well. I have no idea who they are, all I see is another wolf, two other felines, and a small canine.

As their blood flows into her, she finally starts to warm. I hand her over reluctantly, not wanting to ever let her go again. Everything then goes black, but the dreams weren't done with me yet. Faline lives, but she's in great danger.

The blackness finally showed that small cat with the large gold eyes, a cougar on one side and a leopard on the other, chains link each bigger cat to the smaller one. The chain on the cougar comes out of its chest to wrap around its neck, then leads to the one that is my sister. The leopard's chain goes from my sister's forelegs to its chest and forelegs.

The links are large, thick, and black with living whirls of red and gold within them. Each large cat tries to go in a different direction, but my sister is stuck in between them. Other figures surround them, all with the strong feeling of danger emanating from them in waves.

Both large-chained animals keep headbutting her as she stares at me, then they turn and walk in either direction again. Faline as a cat walks slowly to me before molding back into her human self, almost to me when slashes appear over her belly.

I cry out, but she only slightly winces, tracing a hand over them as they start closing almost instantly, her bloodied hand goes up till it meets against mine. Another set of chains wrap around our hands and leads to our hearts.

These ones just as large and thick, but these are red. The living whirls within them bright green, gold, and white. Looking up at her with tears in my eyes, she only says one thing. One thing in a whispered tone that brings with it the feeling of love and compassion.

_ "Soon." _

Just a single word, but it has hope swelling within me till I feel I'm about to burst. I turn into a pale wolf and she into a feline made of shadow, paw to paw before we turn and stand back to back. The motion comes with the feeling of strength.

I jerk as a howl jars me back to reality. Letting my eyes focus, I'm outside my home, sitting in my backyard. The howl had come from me.

Don't know how I got out here or when I turned back to wolf, but the feeling of excitement within me cannot be withheld as I raise my voice once more. Sharing the knowledge that I will be reunited with my sister soon. It  _ needs  _ to be soon with all the danger that's starting to gather around her.

Asher's at my side, Bastion on the other. I can see and feel their happy smiles as they pick up the emotion that I share with the dark sky. We all sit there in silence for a few minutes as I watch the stars.

When I feel Bastion shiver, I nose him and head back to the house, pushing him along in front of me. Can feel Asher's anxiety and questions, but I ignore him till I get the child back into the warm house, noticing that he's still in his pajamas, bare feet, and an unzipped coat.

_ "Boy, what do you think you're doing going outside when it's this cold in bare feet? You're gonna lose some toes." _

I wait to chastise him till we're all back inside, granted I used to and still do the same, but that's different. That whole double standard thing you know.

"You were going crazy. First giving off pain, then horrible grief. Kept going back and forth until the last one had you feeling very happy. I wanted to stay close in case I could help in some way."

He sounds dejected, so I push close to him, nosing over his face, ears, and neck till I get a smile, rubbing my head against him as I make my apology.

_ "I'm sorry Bastion, I don't even remember going outside. Last thing I recall before I was reliving my dreams was collapsing in my room and turning human, unable to hold onto the wolf. I think I was screaming at some point too, throat still feels a little raw." _

Both he and Asher nod. They both tell me that I'd thrashed on my floor for a bit, turned wolf then went human again, doing so multiple times before I stayed as a wolf. How I'd bolted upright and almost went through the back door to get outside. Bastion had managed to get it open before I broke through it. Looking over, I can see where it's a bit more dented up than it was before. Whoops.

Asher pipes in now and then, but it's mostly the boy telling me what happened. The midnight canine just watches me the whole time. Probably scarred him for life since I seem to keep flashing him.

Feeling the wolf smile, I look over to him, a doggy grin splitting his maw as his tongue hangs out. Pervy dog. That gets his eyes sparkling in laughter, but there's an edge to them.

The feeling of wanting to run, stronger than it was before, starts riding me hard. My feet have me almost dancing around in place from being so antsy. When Bastion notices, he asks if I want to go back out.

I do, but I hate constantly leaving him, and I tell him as much. He just gives me a look before opening the back door again. Nosing at him before tentatively looking out, the outside calls me to join it.

My nose sniffs at his neck till he squirms, then I take off. Don't know if Asher tags along or not, being more focused on stretching my legs out. The elation of knowing Faline will be found soon courses through me and gives me wings.

Doesn't mean I'll stop looking, since I still don't know  _ where  _ she is. The painting I'd seen in the dream, I did it years ago yet it shows again now? What does it mean?

Silver paws move swiftly through the brush, weaving through hibernating trees and under pines. Dead fallen branches get leaped over, then I stop. Almost abruptly as I catch the scent of that elusive fox. Putting my nose to work, I follow it as I think over things. 

The image had been one I'd dreamt of. It always seemed fitting since I have always identified with the wolf and seen my little sister as a feline. The small one in the dreams, is she really a cat now?

Looked leopard, but the markings were all wrong, let alone her size. When the large leopard had stood next to her, she was less than half its size. Overall, I mean. Not a common cat, that's for sure.

Not paying attention, I'm led right into a burr patch, my nose colliding with a larger one. Just lovely. My thick fur attracts them like sponges, and the one sticking to the end of my snout has me going cross-eyed.

I pull myself free easily enough from the large tangled bristle bush, more just a case of backing out slowly. Going up to one of the thicker trunked sleeping trees, I attempt to get the one on my nose off without making it worse. But of course, that's exactly what happens.

Grumbling and looking around, Asher is nowhere around, so safe bet he stayed with the little imp. Trotting off a little farther to find a lower branched pine, I make my way under it. No one may be around, but it's a little more protection from the elements, the wind having started to pick up.

I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid.

Don't quote me on that though.

Once under the sweeping out branches, I pull my skin to me. The bite of cold hits instantly. I may like the cold, but when stark naked, frigid is still frigid.

One on my nose falls off within moments, the ones in my hair though... This is going to suck. Leaving those for when I have Bastion's help, I get to work on the others covering me.

Not sure how I managed it, but crouched against the tree, a burr gets pulled off my inner thigh. Too much higher and I really would be bitching. When all from my body are off, leaving only those in my hair, I shift back.

Can imagine the back and forth is making it worse, but I'll deal. Making my way out, my mind is made up about this damn fox. Tipping my nose up, then down to get a hold of its scent again, I find it easy enough, seems to have been all over this area.

If it's a female with a den, then I'll leave her alone, but if it's a male making a nuisance of himself, steps will be taken. Not drastic ones, but he'll get a foot up his ass for sure. Leaving a scent trail right into that thing was not cool.

Looking for the strongest trail, I follow it. Doubt I'll have any more luck than Asher, but the practice is good and it's helping my antsiness. Need anxiety relief? Start following your nose.

Having already run a couple miles from my home, most tracks I find lead back to it. I decide to follow the one that goes near my absent, demented neighbors house. Not sure if Benji would be able to get a team out this fast, but never know.

When I get closer, I slow way down and start creeping forward, keeping low and close to trees. Damn bright ass fur of mine will make it impossible to sneak up on anyone, even more so when the moon shines bright. It isn't tonight.

Other scents start finding my nose aside from the usual wildlife. The fox is one, Asher another, even get hints of Xavier. New ones are being carried on the wind and I can't remember if we'd shut the doors or left it open to air out.

Think I'd closed them, not wanting to draw any predators into that death trap. Items had gotten left there; gloves, face masks, and the plastic sheeting. I really suck at this whole subterfuge thing, leaving my scent out like that.

My ears go back, then raise when poking my head around a tree. Not at the treeline around the abandoned place, but I'm close and coming up on the 'backyard'. From here I can see shadows moving around, but nothing distinctive.

Making my way closer, I keep downwind as much as possible. A few upright substances can be seen milling about, the scent of wood smoke becoming stronger by the moment. I can smell the rankness of old death, so even if I had closed the doors, they're open now.

Would seem the cleanup crew is here and currently working. I'm curious but I don't want to disturb or draw attention to myself. Trying to stay downwind is killing my ability to track anything with all the smells coming with the wind.

Circling around a bit more, I pick up the dryness of Vampire. The dryness of a room having been locked and sealed for a long time. Also get sweat from three different individuals.

One of them is a known scent. The odor coming with the images I'd picked up from him earlier today, a strong one of a giant white tiger. Creeping up closer, I can finally see some better detail.

Some of the fencing had been ripped up so a large van could pull in, the rear end facing the opened basement doors. The vehicle's open as bags get loaded into the back. Benjamin with two other Vampires I don't know.

Keeping as quiet as I can, I move closer to Benji. Sensing him tense, body stiffening, I know he's caught my scent. Not sure if he recognizes it as me or not though, so I stay hidden.

Turning, he looks right at me, blue-green eyes reflecting light just like a cat. His long goatee flashes with glass beads that also catch and reflect light beams. Keeping my tail down, but my ears perked forward, I flow into his head.

_ "It's me, Benji." _


	79. Chapter 79

**Kierra**

  
  


He relaxes instantly after I whisper into his mind. Either he doesn't see me as a threat at all, or he trusts me that much. Not sure which idea bothers me more.

Getting motioned over, I make my way closer slowly, keeping an eye on the other two who've seemed to take a break, leaning against the side of the van. A small area is dug up near it where some wood is burning. Providing them the light they need to see by as well as helping to cut down on the smell coming up from the large double-doors laying open a few yards away.

"Didn't know it would be this bad. Never seen anything like this before. Not in this area anyway, it's more common over in the Middle East."

I make my way up to his side and stop, his words sending shards of ice through me. Common? Seriously? My head is above the Vampire's waist, his long-ass legs next to me. I could headbutt his gut easily. Resisting the impulse to do so, I stay beside him, looking over his team while all three of them look at me.

"Never thought they meant literally when they said silver. You're almost metallic."

Tilting my head up to him, I give a look.

" _ Surprise _ ."

It's said sarcastically as I keep from squirming under all their scrutiny. The other Vamps are bathed in shadow, but I can make them out just fine. Both male, younger looking than Benji but that doesn't mean much.

One has his hands in his jeans pockets, tall and kind of gangly, but muscle tone is clearly defined. The tight, white wife-beater shows him off well as do his tight black jeans. Black hair looks to be tied back, so not sure of its length, but it does look to be streaked with a lighter green.

Reflective eyes are hard to make out until he directs his gaze to his friend beside him. The green in his hair matches his eyes. All color-coordinated, how nice. Jaw darkened with stubble shadows his face.

His friend, who's also tall, is facing me with his arms crossed over his wide chest. Black muscle shirt covering a very clear cut muscled upper body. Low cut blue jeans ripped at the knees enclose thick legs that are probably just as pumped with muscle.

Blond hair is in an honest to God mullet. The back looks very long as a lock of it hangs over his shoulder, his blue-hazel eyes are shadowed by thick eyebrows. Not bushy exactly, just thick, and a square jaw, very prominent with his butt chin. So glad I'm not in my human skin, as I don't think I could control my face. The dude is just so...textbook 80's muscle man. 

I don't hide my amusement from the tiger beside me though. He pinches my ear and tells me to be nice. Looking up at him with an innocent face, my maw opens in a grin. Benjamin's head shakes, lips giving a lopsided smile. Looking back to his friends who are still staring at me, I feel my yellow eyes flare.

They start to look uneasy, so I just plant my butt, curl a long tail over my front legs, and try to seem as unobtrusive as possible. That relaxes them a little but not much, so I just start ignoring them, whispering to the male next to me instead.

" _ How long have you guys been out here? _ "

He looks down at me, gaze meeting mine. Can't read the look on his face, so I'm not sure how to take it. An ear gets quirked, drawing his attention to it. I whisper in his head, but he talks aloud.

"Long enough to hear your cry earlier. Least I'm guessing it was yours. How many wolves you got in this area?"

He asks it jokingly, but I reply honestly.

" _ Least three that I'm aware of, if you count Xavier as one. _ "

Startled, he looks out around us, causing me to laugh softly in his mind. I can see him shiver and look at him curiously, tilting my head.

_ "You aren't afraid of wolves now, are you Benji?" _

"Afraid? No. Wary? Yes. Wolves and Vampires don't tend to mix or mingle much."

My head cocks the other way, eyes glinting at him playfully.

_ "You sure that's a Vampire thing and not a cat thing?" _

Getting a flick to my ear, I nip at his side, causing him to jump, which in turn has the other two rousing and coming to attention. Looking over to them, I raise a forepaw and wiggle it limply at them. I get confused looks from them as Benji laughs lightly, waving them off.

"To answer your question, yes, it is me. As for co-mingling..."

My yellow eyes direct themselves back to his face.

_ "You're more than welcome to run here as long as you mean no harm to those who are mine." _

Dark eyebrows rise, his crew cut blending in with the night. Black t-shirt and jeans as well, so that seems to be the outfit of the day. He looks at me as if ready to laugh at the joke, but when he sees that I'm serious, he gives a small nod. I give him another canine grin, mischievousness alighting through me.

_ "Doubt you could keep up with me, but you're more than welcome to try." _

I get both brows raised at me this time, causing me to laugh softly in his head and make small yipping like noises aloud. Benji then asks something that sobers me rather quickly, my head turning to look over the old house.

"Your howl, there's power in it. The three of us felt what you were when you did it, a sudden need to smile as elation filled us, hope and love welling out of nowhere. Got to say, it was a little awkward to feel around a couple of other guys."

Chuckling in his head, I show him. Sending images from my mind to his of the part of my dream that caused the emotions to come forth. He teeters a bit, so guess he's not used to images flying at him.

_ "Sorry. I take it you Vampires don't do what the animals do?" _

Shaking his head, a hand holds it like I just gave him a headache. I tend to have that effect on people.

"Some may have that ability, but I do not. I think you just gave my brain a seizure."

Doubtful. Even if I did, he'd heal. Big Heep Vampire, uh-huh.

His friends get back to work, so I stand back up and watch them.

_ "Will everything be disposed of right away or will there be DNA tests done to see who they are?" _

My voice is quiet, slipping into his cranium gently after the image overload. I'd like their loved ones to have some kind of closure, but I've already asked so much of Benjamin, I don't want to ask for more. Looking up at his face, a grim expression is worn as he watches the others.

Reflective lens catch the flames as he looks down at me, making his eyes glow. The effect is creepy but cool. If I could duplicate that on canvas...

"I don't know, depends on where it goes and what they want to do. Can send a request along, but unless a good enough reason is given, it will just be burned."

Nodding, I look back over as they come up with several more wrapped bags. The shininess of them reminds me of garbage bags, but I'm not sure if that is what they are or not.

" _ Your friends are more than welcome to use any of the stuff I left here. For sure not taking any of it home with me." _

Plastic sheeting I might take, it wasn't cheap and can be used. The gloves, masks, and even the twine can go. Benji's head inclines, looking over at the small pile.

"I kind of figured since it was left here. Some of it was used, the masks just made things worse."

_ "Oh, don't I know it. I even tried putting a tiny amount of cologne on mine, but that just made it God awful. If Vamp noses are anything like mine, you guys have my sympathies." _

The side of his mouth quirks up. His shirt covers a lot of his tattoos, but not all. He'd mentioned once that the faces were loved ones. Thinking about it now, I wonder if they're old loved ones or recent ones.

He may look like he's in his late twenties, but I'd bet he's quite a bit older. I remember when I first met him, I was drawn by the tattoos first, the sheer amount of them. His calm, laid back manner making him very easy to get along with was also a draw in and of itself.

Faline would pick on me because at first, I did have a major crush on him. Since I have no real clue on how to flirt with anyone, I just pushed it all aside. Besides, at the time, I was trying to get up and going, get published, and prove to others as well as myself that I was good enough to do so.

After I found out that one of Benjamin's jobs there was an editor, I was horrified. The books I'd published aren't romances by any means, but there are scenes in them that always make me feel awkward when knowing family has read them and know that those ideas came out of my brain. Then having a male who I find attractive read them? Oh my.

He was really cool about it, but I would be red just about every time I saw him for weeks afterward, always real professional about it, which made things easier, just awkward on my part. I think he knew, and knowing now what he is, I'm even more sure he knew how I felt.

So glad that shit calmed down. Of course, the fiasco in his 'office' recently could be considered just as bad. Worse even, since there was a  _ lot  _ of skin.

I'd offer to pay for the clothes he had lost because of me, but to do that now would show that I was thinking about it. That just won't do, so no mentioning. I'll pick him up a couple shirts or something as an apology.

Having retreated into my head, again, I startle when my ear is tugged on. Blinking a couple times, I look up at him.

_ "Huh?" _

Laughing, he shakes his head.

" _ What? I'm sorry, if you said something, I didn't hear it. Was kinda off in...cooky land. _ "

So not going to admit I was recalling nude flesh and hard muscles...

" _ What's up with you and my ears anyway? You have your own fluffy ears, pet yourself. _ "

Takes a moment, but then I look at him again, then away quickly.

" _ Err, pet your own fur. _ "

His hand is over his face, the opposite arm held across his body, trying to cover his laughing at me, but totally failing. The other guys keep looking over at him, curious I'm sure as they only hear half of what's going on since I'm not projecting.

I know what he's like in the human world, have no idea if he's the same in this world. He could be a whole different type of person. The beads in his goatee are clacking together with his movements.

If I had expressions, I'd be scowling right now. But since wolf faces don't have the right muscles for that, I just glare at him. Glaring is easy, and I get better at it all the time.

Can an immortal Werewolf get permanent frown lines? Forehead lines? Gonna be interesting since I have 'resting bitch face', meaning I look like I'm very annoyed all the time...when I'm not making a specific expression anyway.

Going to be really interesting in this new world if I look so unapproachable. Doubt any animal or Vamp will listen to it though, even if it is directed at them. Recalling the bloodsucker that took my sister, he seemed to be totally oblivious to me.

I'm used to being looked over when she's with me, she's very pretty. I don't mind it as no one gets creepy about it. That night in the parking lot, things got very creepy.

My whole body shivers when I remember my initiation into this world. Is it any wonder I want nothing to do with them? Specific individuals aside, of course.

"You can't possibly be cold."

" _ Huh? Oh, no. I'm not. Just...memories. _ "

He nods, understanding at once. Probably not memories he thinks I'm having, but I don't bring up anything else.

_ "Hey, were you able to find any information about the other stuff? The man after Bastion and what's up with this area being like a dead zone?" _

Bet he wishes he's telepathic now as he looks at his companions then back to me. I nod, understanding. Can't talk about stuff he isn't supposed to be doing in front of others.

Speaking of which, with all the stuff I've read and seen about Vamps, now brings up a big question.

_ "You mentioned politics before, but do you guys have a collective governing the Vamps around here, or is there just one 'Big Guy'?" _

Not sure if he'll be able to answer that one or not, so I leave it to him. Benjamin looks like he's pondering for a moment, then answers.

"Both, I think."

I blink at him, not understanding.

" _ Both? How can you have both?" _

With him chuckling once more at me, I send him an image of me wringing his neck. That just makes him smile wider, flashing fang. How did I never notice those before? Wearing caps maybe? Like those that are put over fillings and whatnot? Not the time to ask, so I let it go.

"Both meaning yes to both. There is one 'Big Guy', and there are also those who are like a ruling overhead. Many state senators throughout the years have been Vampires. The current one isn't, obviously, but other seats are. We're all beholden to the 'Big Guy', even ones with other high positions, such as chiefs of state, secretaries, governors, and mayors, but even he answers to the ruling group."

Think I followed all that. There's a leading man who everyone answers to, then there's a higher group, a council, that both he and everyone below him have to bow to.

_ "And this one person, he like, all of your guys' Maker or?" _

Dark head shakes, his eyes wandering off.

"No, he can be the Maker of many around here, but not all of us are his directly. Since we live here though, we are under his rule."

Thinking about that as I look over the other two, they look like they're trying very hard to not notice we're here. I really hope I'm not making trouble.

_ "I'm not causing any problems by you guys doing this, am I?" _

"Told you, I'll take care of it."

Now that just irks me. My tail swishes angrily before I set my teeth into his arm and hold, jerking him down as I glare up at him. He follows the motion so I don't shred him, but he doesn't look pleased.

_ "Suck it up buttercup. You can take care of anything you like, but I need to know what's going on. If this is going to cause waves, for you or me, I need to know." _

The other guys come walking up now, either finished loading up or coming to tear into me. I let go, head swinging to them, eyeballing their progress.

"It's fine. She's just wanting to make sure no trouble will come from this."

He waves his hand out, entailing the packing off of dead humans.

"She's angry at me because I won't tell her things. We're fine, won't say she  _ won't  _ hurt me, though."

Grinning at the last, his friends look unconvinced. I sneeze and shake my head. My ear getting grabbed once more and tugged on to show his buddies I won't tear his face off.

_ "Benji here thinks he's funny, but no, I won't hurt him. Too much. I like picking on him too much to get rid of him just yet." _

They look taken aback that I bothered to talk to them at all. Guess wolves and the undead really don't mingle much. Yellow eyes look at each in turn as if they're being ridiculous.

_ "If I were going to go all crazy rabid wolf, I would have done so already. No intention of fighting anyone. If  _ you  _ do, I'll get back to you at a later time and willingly take you on, but not tonight." _

They just blink at me. Clearly... Some people don't get my sarcasm. I look over at Benjamin for help, but he's just looking smug.

Alright, let's try something else then. Tattooed Vamp is on my right side, so I raise my right leg, acting like I'm going to let loose. The other two jump back and Benji glares at me.

"If you piss on me, our friendship will come into serious question."

_ "I'm marking my territory. That whole safe passage thing, you know." _

I project it so they all hear me, opened jaws to show them all a wolfy grin as I lower my leg.

_ "I wouldn't really piss on you, Benji. Might hump your face, but I'm not into golden showers." _

He heaves a sigh, but smiles. Looking over at his compatriots who are coming back with small smiles of their own. Yay, I'm funny to Vampires.

That a good thing or bad?

_ "Now, I need one of you to tell me if this is going to cause any trouble. I asked Benjamin if there was such a thing, and that I will pay for it, but not if it creates waves." _

My ears flick back before he can grab at them again. Dude seriously has a thing for ears. So instead he crouches down and buries a hand into my scruff.

For wolves and Vamps to not mix much, he is seriously touchy-feely. Even more so for a tiger. If I recall, they're loners for the most part. Guess what I'm getting now is his human side.

_ "Careful, I don't know if what happened in your office will happen while I'm in fur." _

Have to turn my head to look at him, but he's not even paying attention, gazing off into Benji-land. I turn back to his friends.

_ "Uh, guys, if he shifts, I didn't do it on purpose. I can't control it. Please don't freak out and go nuts on me." _

They start tensing up but the dazed seeming male snaps out of whatever happened. I heave my own sigh. The last thing I need right now is a giant tiger roaming my woods with two other Vamps hyped up on uncertainty. His hands pull away as he stands, avoiding everyone's glances. Okay... And on that note...

_ "Hello? Someone answer my question please." _

Tall black and green hair finally opens his mouth. His pitch is soft, not loud and obnoxious like many males have a tendency to do without realizing it.

"This is our job, no trouble will come from it. Benjamin called us in and I owed him a favor."

_ "Thank you." _

See? Was that so damn hard? Really hate when I have to ask something over and over just to get a simple answer. Inclining my head to Mr. Green, I let them know that if they want any of the materials I left, they are welcome to them.

_ "Sorry to bother you guys, was just out for a run when I decided to swing by. Need to get back though, so I'm gonna head out. Thank you again for doing this." _

The two Vamps amble back to their vehicle while I look at the weird acting one beside me. I tilt my head at him, but he's once again lost, so I turn to leave. A few feet into the treeline I hear him behind me, so I stop and wait for him.

When he's beside me, I look up at him. My heart beats strong and steady, his, on the other hand, is slow. Sluggish. Enough to cause serious worry till I remember what he is.

Will Faline's be like that? The thought makes me sad, but even with a slow beat, she'll still be alive. Tiger scent floods my nose when he crouches back down. His animal is very close to the surface.

"Are you aware you have burrs in your neck?"

_ "I am. If you see a fox around here, let me know, he has an ass-kicking owed." _

He gives me a weird look, but drops it, large hand making its way back to my side.

_ "Do you have a fur fetish? Not judging, you just seem to be acting weird." _

"I found information about this area and why you call it a deadzone. Simple answer; it is. The only reason you keep getting mail is by your notoriety and habit of your mailman. Otherwise, the whole area doesn't exist. This area and a few others are just blank spots that no one seems to notice. I'm still trying to figure out how you're getting any utilities, but that seems to be blank as well."

I look at him in confusion. Blackout deadzone? How? Why? That makes no sense and I say as much. He nods, looking confused himself.

"If you're to look at the paper maps, there might be one or two that have house markings, but that's it. Any maps online show this whole area to be all wooded, no homes. I found no mention of anything about a fire anywhere near here. This house here is non-existent."

Guess it explains some things, but not  _ why  _ it's like that. Hidden areas? His head shakes before looking at me again.

"That's all I've found about it so far. The man after your boy, Frank Mallory, he's a high paid accountant. A lot of his money seems to come out of nowhere or several offshore accounts. He's known to be around lawyers, friends with many of them, one in particular. An older guy, his name is familiar, so I don't want to say anything for sure yet. Others he's often seen with are all higher up the food chain of human society, but I'll look into them as well for you."

Lawyers? My ears prick and go back, angry eyes settling on the Vampire who looks confused for a moment till I fill him in on information that had been given while I was held. Giving him the name of the lawyer and judge that had been in charge of my case.

_ "If they aren't dirty, I'm the queen of England. Technicality my ass." _

I also give him the name of Ava's human stepfather. He might be involved as well with this whole mess. Too much of a coincidence, as she and I lived near each other in the beginning. Speaking of friends...

_ "Oh, if you guys see a black timber or a maned wolf, they're friends, please don't go after them or anything." _

Benjamin's brows draw together, censure in his eyes.

"And why are they hanging around here? From what I've seen, the only one left in this area is you. You and your sister. You're going to need something more than a couple of watchdogs."

My ears go back and I step away. Don't know what's gotten into him, but that's going too far.

_ "Hope you realize that in calling them dogs, you're also calling me one. They're friends. Asher has lived here long before I came around and Xavier is...well, he was technically sent to kill me, but now he's helping me find Faline. You never had a problem with us being out here before, don't need one now. Goodnight, Benjamin." _

I turn and take off. He calls my name, but I keep going. The way he'd been acting ever since I became a wolf has been different. Granted he hasn't known long and we've only seen each other a few times since, but still.

First he's all standoffish, then he can't stop touching me. This new world really needs an instruction sheet or something. A rulebook. World of Fucked Up 101. Anything.

Come to think of it, I sort of already have one. Asher. Granted some of his information is probably way outdated, but it's a start and better than nothing.


	80. Chapter 80

**Kierra**

  
  


On the way home, I catch hint of that damn fox. A cluster of trees smell heavily, and I mean,  _ heavily _ . As if this fox and Asher have been taking turns going over and marking it. To settle the dispute, I mark it. 

There.

Now neither of them has it. Rubbing along the trees and scratching at them as well, if that doesn't get the point across, nothing will.

It's still pretty dark, but I can smell morning coming. Vamps better hurry up or they're going to be hurtin'. Sleepiness starts making its way into my head, saying I didn't get anywhere near enough sleep, and the nightmare-filled few hours might as well have been squat.

Leaving the trees behind, I hurry home. Haven't been gone too long I don't think, but long enough. Coming up fast, I leap towards the porch from the treeline. Granted it isn't far, but it still amazes me how I can move now with barely any effort. Asher scares the shit out of me as he pops his head up, having been hidden behind the railing. Really get annoyed when a surprised yip comes from me.

_ "Are you alright?" _

I can feel his laughter at me, even more so when he catches sight of the burrs. I sniff haughtily at him, raising my head and tail straight up and closing my eyes as if he's beneath me. Can feel his intent to jab and play change to blankness.

Lowering my head, yellow eyes seek him out. The black wolf's frame goes stiff, ears back as he walks up slowly and sniffs over my neck and side. He's had to have smelled Benjamin on me before from when he'd been in his tiger shape, right?

Sending him the feeling of confusion on what his problem is, it seems to calm him a little bit, but he still isn't happy.

_ "You smell of Vampire. His cat scent is heavy on your side and neck. Were you in another fight?" _

I blink at him and relax, dipping forward to give a small lick to his nose.

_ "You're adorable. No, I did not get into another fight. Was tracking that fox when I decided to check on the cellar to see if the cleanup crew had been there yet. They were still bringing bags out when I got there." _

Sitting down, I yawn before I keep going. Eyes getting hard to keep open.

_ "Benjamin was with them, so we talked about the information that I asked him to get for me. I think that was the only reason he had tagged along with the other two Vamps. Apparently, this whole area is a deadzone. It either doesn't exist on maps, or ones that do show are so old that they wouldn't be reliable to begin with." _

Yawning again, I slowly lower, front legs sliding forward as I steadily drop. Not even wanting to talk in my head anymore, I just show him. This telepathy thing is really handy to have. He blinks at me a few times, scratching at the door before nuzzling into the spots Benji had touched.

_ "You're going to get burrs on you if you aren't careful." _

Even my mind talking is real low and sleepy. Bastion opens the door, rubbing his own eyes. I'm perfectly fine sleeping right here, but I get nudged over and over by the midnight wolf till I stand and go in.

Bastion goes for the bathroom after locking the door, while I, with Asher's help, go downstairs. If he hadn't helped, I'm pretty sure I would have gone down a lot faster and would be nursing a bruised nose by now. Dragging my feet, I make it over to the nest before my legs give out.

_ "Asher? Why am I so tired?" _

_ "You've been through a lot within the past twelve hours. The body wants to sleep and rest even if you don't." _

Not long after, the Imp makes his way over with a brush and comb. I groan and close my eyes. I'm not moving, I don't care if he has to cut them out.

I get images of a bald-headed wolf in my brain and it makes me smile. Internally of course, but still. My head gets pulled into the boy's lap, the tugs are barely felt and the brush feels heavenly. I whine into Asher's head that I've become a pampered pooch.

My eyes are closed as I hear his chuckling. A comforting weight settles against my side as the dark canine stretches out beside me. I fall asleep to Bastion's brushing and Asher's reassuring scent and presence.

Waking, however, shows a whole different arrangement. I'm laying on my side, a boy practically stretched out over me and a wolf with his head over my neck. It's a wonder I can even breathe.

It's very comforting though, so much so I don't think I could sleep alone anymore. That in itself is a scary thought. Laying there for a few minutes longer, I ponder that. Asher stirs first, I can't see him without moving, but I feel him wake.

_ "I take it all the burrs are gone since you're laying right where they were, yes?" _

Teasing him gets me a cold nose to the ear. Flicking it at him over and over, I resist the urge to shake my head. When he raises up, my neck feels almost cold now with the absence of his heat.

His rising rouses a sleepy-eyed Bastion, legs and lower body on the side of my belly, he lifts up easily. If I had tried sleeping like that, I'd have one hell of a headache. Glancing over to the digital clock I had brought down, it's almost noon. Shit.

Rolling onto my legs, I raise up, shaking free fur that had been squished down. Nosing the boy's cheek and thanking him for the brushing, I hightail it upstairs to my room. Getting dressed quickly in a pair of old jeans and a snarky t-shirt, this one is gray with a sign on the front. Large black, red, and white letters saying ' _ Notice: I Decided To Put Myself In Charge _ '.

Fitting right? I thought so when I bought it.

My scruff may have been brushed out, but that does not travel or shift to my hair. No longer tangled up in cockleburs, just sleep tangles. After pulling on some hated socks, I get it brushed out quickly.

Boots are out in the living room, so once piercings are all equipped, I head out. Asher and Bastion are already done up in their 'readiness', the wolf is in his spot on the couch while the boy is at the table chowing down some cereal.

The last time I ate was some bread yesterday afternoon, but this soon after waking, the thought of eating is sickening. Frosted Wheaties glare at me from his bowl, so I snag one. Good thing kids aren't like how some animals can be after abused; no food aggression.

Least I don't think they do. Can they? I dunno, but he doesn't have it. Not yet anyway. I keep snitching his food and that might change. Scooping up my cat, I hold him to me as my insides start coiling, readying for something. The same type of antsiness I had earlier this morning. 

Don't see Xavier on the porch through the windows, so I put the cat down and call Ava. A feeling that I need to welling up. Don't know if Lily is still in school or not. After explaining to her that I'm not sure why I called, just that I needed to, she said she's on her way over. Lily hadn't gone in today due to her having trouble staying in human form for longer than five minutes, but I told her that's fine and she's of course more than welcome to come as well. Hanging up, I look over to Bastion then Asher.

"When I came back this morning and made it downstairs, did anything seem off? When I came back I thought all the jitteriness was gone, but now it's starting back up again."

They look at each other then back to me, giving me negatives. I pace from the front door to the back door and back again. Soft socks on a wooden floor are usually very slippery, still is actually, but balance is a little better than what it used to be. Coordination being a  _ little  _ better an all. Think about turning the computer on and checking my mail, but I wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to do so.

Thirty to thirty-five minutes later I hear Ava's truck pulling into the drive from the road, would've been able to hear it sooner if I'd been paying attention. Her truck isn't exactly quiet. Not because it's rattling enough to fall apart, but because it's diesel and just that loud. Both Imp and wolf look jittery now as well. I know the boy is because he likes them, not sure what the wolf's problem is.

Before he tells me he wants out, I ask him to stay, that it feels like he needs to be here. He's hesitant, but stays, keeping to his end of the couch. Going over to him, I rub his ear in thanks, I get grumbles in response, but they just make me smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you heard Asher, but Lily has been having issues staying in human form, so she'll more than likely be her kitten self. Where's Tigger?"

Lily likes him, but he's gone through enough lately with giant canines going in and out. Finding him in my room, I give him kisses and close him in. Chubby cat is getting too old to be having heart attacks every other day. Pretty sure he's feeling just as tired as I am lately of all the changes going on.

Heading to the front door, I just get it open when a yellow and tan streak runs past me, trying to backpedal when she finally sees the boy standing there. His eyes widen as she collides with him, big fluffy paws on my floors are worse than socks. I start laughing at the boy on his rump looking at the miniature snow leopard who's tangled with his legs and on his lap.

The expressions on both of them are priceless and adorable. Ava comes in looking cross, but when she sees them, she also gives a small laugh. While the kids untangle themselves, I give my best friend a hug, holding fiercely before letting go and thanking her for coming.

"Told you I'd always come if you need me. Where's Ash... Oh, hey Asher."

He cocks his head at her, ocean eyes bright as they go back to the large kitten on the floor. Oh yeah, that's right. Don't think he was around last time she shifted. Doesn't look hungry, just curious.

I get a warm feeling in my head, him having picked up on my thought of not being hungry. He actually is, but he insinuates that it's the wrong type of pussy. My face flares hot instantly as I look away from him and everyone else.

Oh look, kitchen cabinets.

Ava picks up that something's happened, looking between us.

"Dirty, dirty old man that one."

She grins at me while I get soft laughter in my head, my face refuses to stop burning. Getting the door closed, regretfully, I go instead to my freezer and look for a bag of peas. Think I need to get a few just for this specific reason. Males in my home are so awkward. 

No peas. Of course. I stick my head in for a minute to Ava's laughing, she isn't fooled. When I pull out, Bastion is looking at me speculatively, but I reveal nothing.

My face is still hot but I can sort of function now without having an aneurysm, it’s kept averted from the horn dog though. I offered to pimp him out yesterday, he never gave an answer, think I need to look into it.

Warmth and amusement fill my head before he pulls back. Taking a deep breath, I look at Lily who's stalking up behind the boy. Just as I open my mouth to say something, she pounces.

He goes down rather hard. Lily isn't light, even as a kitten. I go and swoop her up before her mother can, she weighs just about as much as the boy does, so it's no wonder he went down as hard as he did.

"Bastion? You alright?"

I would offer to help him up, but he's very independent, and pride is probably hurt right now. Lily mews at him, probably her way of saying she's sorry. He stands with no problem, rubbing at his knees with a crooked smile.

"I'm fine, just caught me by surprise."

With as small as he is, I'm not happy with how his knees sounded hitting the floor. Need to put the little dude in pads. Helmet, elbows, knees, and maybe even a cup. Who knows.

"Lily! What have you been told about doing that?"

The small cat in my arms hunkers low and close, her ears going down. Poor kid, she was just playing. Bastion even tells her so, saying he isn't hurt and he doesn't mind.

I take her over and set her on the opposite side of the couch that Asher has yet to move from. Tossing a light blanket over her, she starts playing with that while I go back into the kitchen. Eyeballing my Imp, he insists he's fine, a light blush covering his cheeks. I let it go for now as I hear scratching at the back door.

"That should be Xavier."

Catching Ava's raised brow, I hold up a finger before going down the hallway. Opening the door and stepping back, I have to catch myself from gawking. Keep forgetting just how tall he is.

Oh dear lord... Ava. Shit, I really don't want to see her drooling over him when he's in his skin. Groaning, I motion him in and close the door. He's panting so he's probably been running all night. Wish my pads were tough enough for that. He trots further in before stopping.

_ "Can you trust those who are here right now? Do they know about you?" _

"They're Shifters, derp, and I trust Ava with my life."

He nods and goes further in. I hear spitting and groan again. Following after to calm Lily, I can just imagine what she's seeing.

"Lily, it's okay. Him, you are more than welcome to pounce on, but let him catch his breath first. Ava? This is Xavier, Xavier this is Ava."

Tada, introductions.

My house is full of animals. I snort at that as I get a glass of juice, offering one to Ava before I drink mine while leaning against the counter.

Ava keeps an eye on the maned wolf as he noses around the ball of fur that is Lily. I motion my head to Bastion, who picks up his cue and heads over. Putting an arm around the neck of the long-legged canine, he holds a hand out to the girl.

"Um, Kierra? Explain."

Knew that was coming. Chuckling as I think over just what to say, I just figure, screw it.

"That there, is the most recent attempt on my life. Pretty soft for a killer, don't you think?"

Her eyes harden as his head swings up and over. I can feel his wince in my head, so I send him warmth knowing I don't hold it against him. Also let him know that he's still seen as a 'big bad kick your ass if you look at me wrong' type.

He starts yapping at me, the sound loud in the quietness of everything. Grinning at him, I point to the basement. He sneezes but nods, sending the feeling he needs to talk to me anyway.

Inclining my head towards him, I take a drink. Ava nudges me when he goes down, having to move so he can get past. Giving her innocent face gets me a frown and a smack to my arm.

"I'm not sure how to explain him. He'd been sent to kill me, but I seem to have taken him in after getting the same feeling I did when I called you."

She looks over to Asher, who's watching the rambunctious cat go nuts with the blanket again, Bastion looks on with a smile as well, he being the one to get her attention back onto it. The wolf does glance over to her though, don't know if they're talking or not.

I can hear Xavier making his way back up, so I keep watching Ava to see her face when she sees him. She's only taller than me by two inches, so he's going to be way tall to her too. Sure enough, her eyes widen when he comes in.

Only problem is I can't tell if it's from his height or by his looks. Over six and a half feet, long hair, or amber eyes, pick one. The seeming mop on his head is sticking up everywhere at the moment but leads down his spine in the back.

Has a literal mane even in his human form, it just isn't attached to his back. Doesn't have a bad body either, but I'm gonna keep that to myself. Right now he has on his low cut jeans with his shirt in his hands instead of on his back.

Think that was on purpose from the look on his face as he looks at Ava who's currently gawking at him. The hard cut eight pack going down his middle is what catches her eye. Watching her, I smile behind my raised cup as her gaze trails down tanned skin to the dark-colored trail that leads from his belly button to disappear into the jeans.

Think that's the only reason he got those. A reason, or excuse, to flirt and get attention. His lopsided grin as he looks at the seemingly dazed female is just asking for trouble.

"Ava, you can pull back your tongue, think you're embarrassing poor Lily."

That gets her to blink several times before she directs her eyes to me, her brows raised as she gives me a grin. I know that look. She highly approves. Scrunching my nose up at her, I scoff.

Think she's totally forgotten that he was sent to kill me, but it's all good. Walking barefoot into the area between the living room and kitchen, he finally puts the shirt on. Now that his flirting is done, he looks serious.

"I should have mentioned it right away, but I had to be sure of the others here first and give my contact time to set up his end. For that, I apologize, but it's good your friend is here."

I put my glass on the table slowly, green eyes watching him closely as my heart stutters then pounds. That antsiness picks up hardcore now and I can hear Lily playing on the couch, but my focus is on the Were in front of me.

"Last night after I left for my run, I'd been roaming for a while when I caught the scent of the one who had given me the contract for your life."


	81. Chapter 81

**Kierra**

My body jerks, breath escaping as I get a flash of being on the ground with a monster over me, its face buried in my flesh. The shaking starts immediately. Closing my eyes, I push it away and breathe. From the sounds of it, I may be able to get even.

"I followed him. He never caught a whiff of me, so he went straight to a place that I didn't think would be here. Well, there, rather."

He's driving me nuts with his constant stopping to breathe. He can breathe later. Laughter fills my head from Asher, but he's engrossed as well.

"I was led through a preserve about twenty miles from here, the establishment in the middle of it is where he went. Went right in with no problem, so I'm guessing that's also where his Vampire is as well. There was a lion Shifter outside so I started talking to him."

A lion? I glance over at Ava who just shrugs. When he first mentioned a preserve, the place I'd woken had popped into my head. If it does turn out to be there, I think I'll cry.

"He confirmed what the place was. It's a brothel that doubles as a safe-house and has flesh auctions. After describing your sister to him, his demeanor changed. He wouldn't say anything more to me till I said I was asking for you."

A brothel? Flesh auctions? Where the fuck have they taken my sister? My skin starts going hot while my breathing quickens. Asher comes over from the couch and stands next to me.

_"I know of this place, run by a real hardcore woman. Vampire. Even she has to follow the Vampire laws, but I've heard she's always toeing the line with their leader. She's a favorite of his or something."_

Not exactly comforting, whatsoever, but him knowing the place and where it's at kinda is. I motion for Xavier to continue, breathing still wonky, but I need to know.

"Mentioning that her sister is looking for her got him to talk to me. Telling him who you are, really got his attention. He said he'd had a feeling that she was connected to the Silver in some way. Right away he told me she's alive and relatively well."

I almost fall with that news, the combination of both Ava and Asher keep me on my feet. I knew she was alive, I can _feel_ it, but being told she is, is so much better in some way. An out-loud confirmation is always better.

Xavier comes closer to the table, his face telling me that bad news is coming. Bastion has also come over, looking worried and wringing his hands.

"He told me, that even before he learned who she might be, he'd offered her his protection. Lions take that very seriously. Said she's been quite the troublemaker."

Sounds like her. You get that girl riled enough and she can go on rampages.

"But that's also the reason she has caught the Mistress's eye. He says the woman has mellowed out a lot over the last few years, but she's still known to torture first then ask questions later. He said he gets the feeling that she can present some danger to your sister, but not as much as others are becoming."

That's not confusing at all. I'm steady on my feet once again, but they all still stay close as they listen intently as well.

"There's a very, very old prophecy among the Vampires. Only some of the older ones even know of it. Or at least originally until rumors started to spread. He didn't want to mention what it was there, since saying such so close to your sister could put her in much more danger. Just from the rumors going around, she only has a limited amount of time left there."

This animal is going to give me a heart attack if I don't jump over the table at him first.

"He said he can't interfere, but he will help where he can. We made plans for you to come get her today. He had to get a different vehicle for us to leave in since your jeep will not be a good idea. Your sister...she's a Vampire now."

I nod, already having figured that much out myself since I went through some of it with her. Had caused her to try to eat through the Vampire who'd taken her. I had broken the connection so my thoughts couldn't make things worse, but that also means I missed what had happened to her after that. Xavier was looking at me nervously, but keeps going when I don't freak out.

"So the sunlight will be very bad. The Shifter, whose name is Orion, will have a van and blankets waiting for us to leave in. He warns though that Nicolaus is very possessive of her and will not let her go easily if at all. He will cause trouble for you getting her out of there, he will not let her go without a fight."

I look at Xavier and laugh. That mocking laugh that tends to be low and kind of creepy. He gives me a worried look then tenses when he sees my grin.

"I look forward to his creating trouble, just gives all the more reason to be able to kill him. Your Orion may not be able to interfere, but she is my blood, I can fucking interfere in anything I damned well please when it comes to her."

The maned wolf nods, but I think it's more or less just to placate me. He continues though, even as I run my hands through my hair, itching for action and bloodshed.

"The suggestion was given that you bring help and make a show of force. Not necessarily for fighting, but so no one will try to come up behind you. Your sister has become a favorite to the people there."

My deep growl has him backing up with his hands raised before he amends his words.

"Not in that way. She's become a friend to the slaves there. Just about each one with an inner animal will try to protect her, but they're all submissive and will only be able to do so much. Your sister has shed blood for them, they respect that."

Eyes flare yellow when he mentions her having to bleed for others, it sparks my rage as nothing else could. I can feel my teeth lengthen and claws push through. My grip on the table makes the wood creak as thick, black claws start tearing into it, cutting grooves into the surface.

"Slaves in a _brothel_ have _respect_ for her because _she's_ bled for _them_ and they've done _nothing_ for her? And they want to _keep_ her? They're just as bad as anyone else there."

My voice is low and gravely as I speak through vocal cords that are trying to change. My skin crawls with flowing fur rising then falling into nothing as it creates waves over my body. Xavier shrugs, also looking unhappy.

"There'll be a great many Vampires there, they're not allowed to interfere either, but if they see a chance to kill either of you, they'll take it. Both of you have become high profile targets for those that don't want their world to change. Orion warned of a small faction there that have been creating problems for her on purpose, attempts at trying to kill her have already been made."

The wood of the table creaks louder, so I let go. Putting my hands on it instead as I lean into it. I scowl at Xavier as he smiles.

"Seems she's a lot like you. He was surprised that, 'such a small thing can create so much trouble', is how he put it. Each attempt at her has failed, and quite terribly. Orion said that she makes quite a mess of those who go after her. One Vamp had lost half his face, another his life, and she takes great pleasure in tormenting a female Vampire and the wolf that also belongs to Nicolaus."

Now that I understand his smile, I don't have an urge to hurt him. In fact, my heart lightens at his words. Granted I'm a little surprised as well, she's usually the calm, nice one. They must have really gotten to her. My smile just won't quit.

"Half a man's face, huh? Good for her. I'll take the other half for her. Just point him out for me and I'll take it from there."

My body is singing so loud that I feel I could take on the whole place. I know I can't, but that doesn't stop the euphoria of thinking I can. Moving away from them all, my boots are grabbed and pulled on. Now I know why I had the need to call Ava.

"Ava, can you stay here with Bastion for me?"

He bursts out that he can help as Xavier puts on his boots as well. I shake my head at him, trying to give him a comforting smile. Don't think it quite comes out that way though.

"I need you here Lil' Imp, where I know you're safe. You have helped me so much already, but this you have to sit out on. I have no idea what we'll be walking in on."

My face feels warm as my blood flows hot and full of adrenaline. Can see Xavier strapping various blades on his person, his gun is still in the jeep, I think. As I stand, a boy comes running at me, wrapping his arms around me as his eyes fill with tears.

While mine go around him, I motion to Xavier to get the notebook off the fridge for me and give it to Ava. Bastion doesn't know about it and I'd rather it stay that way for now. When she opens it, her face pales and closes it quickly, looking at me with her head shaking.

Seeking for the pathway in my head, I whisper to her that it's just in case. Eyes widen at my voice in her head, able to do so without having to be in wolf form to do it. Let's hear it for Silver Wolf mojo.

She still isn't happy with me, and neither is Asher and Xavier, but I'd rather be prepared.

"Are you coming with, Asher? Your choice."

He nods to me, him and Xavier heading out the door. Crouching down, I hug Bastion closer. The tears wetting my face make me feel guilty, but I was going to be on this path whether he was in my life or not.

"I have to do this Bastion, you know that. Please don't cry, I need you strong for me. Things will only get more difficult after this and I'll need you ready to kick ass with me, but for this one, I need you here."

He nods while pulling away, trying to slow his tears. Lily pads up next to me curiously, so I ruffle her ears. I whisper in her head to take care of him for me till I return, she responds by purring. 

Kissing his forehead, I stand, looking over to Ava. She's angry with me. Over the notebook yes, but also because I'm not including her in this.

"I need you here Chicky, for when we all return. Need a strong female so the guys don't try to take over."

I give her a weak smile and turn, leaving before my eyes start up. The last thing I need is blurry vision while driving. Snagging my phone just before I go out, my wallet gets left behind, wouldn't do for it to get lost where I'm going. Talk about no end of trouble. Xavier claims the front seat next to me while Asher gets the back.

The blanket from the couch is on the lap next to me. I didn't even see him grab it.

"If neither of you wants to help me with this, now is the time to tell me." 

Both stay planted and silent. Giving them both a smile, I pull out. The sun is high, only being shortly after noon, we still have hours left of sunlight. That makes me nervous for Faline, but thankful since we won't have any bloodsuckers tailing us.

Yes, Vamps may be able to be up during the day, that doesn't mean they'd go out in it willingly though. Least I don't think so. Never asked Benjamin how he does it. Probably should have.

"Where am I going?"

"Pecatonica Wetlands Forest Preserve."

I blink at him. I have no idea where that is. Didn't even know there were any wetlands around this area. Has she been there this whole time? Less than thirty miles away?

Xavier knows the way by foot, but Asher is able to tell me which roads I need to take. Keep forgetting that the maned wolf isn't from here. Between the three of us, we'll get there.

Getting onto IL-70 West then splitting off onto Harrison Road, from there getting on Telegraph, turning onto Main and continuing to North Pecatonica Road. Once we get to Blair Road, I am so lost it isn't even funny.

I know of the Pecatonica town, just never been to it. Never had to come this far west for anything. Driving randomly always had me going north towards and into Wisconsin. Seeing a sign advertising the park, I head towards it. Now will be the tricky part.

"You said you've been to it before Asher?"

_"No, heard of it. Never been there before."_

Great, so only one who knows is Xavier, and that's by foot, not by road. Oh well, I'll go as far as I can then go from there. Pulling on through, the sign has a half-assed map pictured. This place is _huge_.

Taking a deep breath, forward I go through the winding road that leads up to a parking area meant for campers.

"This look familiar at all?"

Slowing down a lot more than I already had, the maned wolf looks around, nose up. Shaking his head, I keep going further in, trees becoming denser by the minute. The 'wetlands' are a flood zone where a lot of the ground is lower than the surrounding area. All natural, not man-made.

The place is pretty, surprised people are even here with as cold as it's getting. The winding road now has me even more lost, but I _think_ we're going pretty much straight through, just without the straight part. The smells are lovely, as are all the tree bared areas. We're practically right on the Pecatonica River. Some of the giants are pine, birch, and dogwood, but most others I'm not sure the names of other than 'everyday trees'. Basically meaning trees that I see everywhere closer to home.

The place has Asher's full attention. Swamp wolf? Nah. When Xavier motions for me to slow back down, I start looking around better. Don't see much, but he's going by his nose. About a hundred yards further, there's a side road. One that when seen you'd assume it's a utility road or by use only by park staff.

He points to it. Good thing my jeep isn't very wide and has four-wheel drive. I turn on to it, get the feeling this isn't the main road to the place though. Brothel kind of implies a need for a bigger and more traveled path. Trusting his nose, I keep going.

Looks to have been years since it was last paved. My poor jeep though, won't know what color it is by the time we get through, the scratches aren't _that_ horrible unless you own the vehicle that's getting them. The road twists and turns, even branches off in some spots, and that's when super noses come in handy. Getting this far in, even I can pick up on the scents of other supernaturals that have come through, many seeming to have chosen to keep to the rugged path instead of going through the swamp itself.

With the recent snow, it took me a little over half an hour to get to the park itself, with the large size of the preserve, it takes at least half that to reach the barrier. Not a visual one, but I feel the wrench of it when we hit it. Xavier explains it as a magic cloak to keep away unwary humans.

Only seeing it as another obstacle between me and my sister, I plow through it. Nothing happens, just a feeling of major discomfort and foreboding. I'd imagine it'd be enough to have regular people turning away, but I'm on a mission.

A few hundred yards further and it disappears. Guess any who take their chances and do the same take their life in their own hands when they come across anything from here on out. Just another casualty to their own stupidity.

The road becomes smoother, the close press of trees to either side of it not so thick. Scents become stronger, more abundant as if a great many animals have been through this area. When I pull up near a snow-covered grassy clearing, I wonder if we went the wrong way, but then I look further ahead.

The building itself has me drawing in my breath. I wouldn't think there were structures like this outside amusement parks or places overseas. Castles just aren't all that common in this area. Like, at all.

If I had come up behind it, I'd really be shit out of luck since it's so big. I'd have to go around it, and I wouldn't know which to go since it's right up against a forest of trees. The building has been modernized, but still keeps the very old look to it. I can make out stone, brick, and wood on the outside walls from this angle while rising spires and towers round out the various corners that rise up in the background and sides. The outer walls are covered in vines from clinging plantlife that has died but yet to fall. 

Don't see any 'guards' posted, if this place has those, unless you count the people milling about. This road leads up to the side of a parking lot, the grassland looks like it leads into gardens or courtyards in one direction, and the other directs to more trees and deer paths. I pull in slowly as my eyes roam over the building and people. 

This isn't just a little overwhelming at all, not a bit.

"Please tell me this is it and there isn't some other freaky place hiding here somewhere."

I want it to be yet at the same time I don't, it's just too crazy. I want to go right in front of the doors, but that would block our escape, so I stop near a large vehicle. It's pulled in and parked in a way that it's taking up both the spot it pulled into and the one in front of it. While not the only van here, it does seem to be the largest. Seeing the large white van, I nod over to it.

"That what we're leaving in?"

"Guess so. Just remember, the very tall lion is on our side. I think."

That's comforting. Finding her in this place will be close to a miracle. Adrenaline has my blood pumping so hard and fast I'm sure every undead inside can hear it.

"Don't suppose he said just how I'm going to find her in there, did he?"

"That part he left out."

Of course.


	82. Chapter 82

**Kierra**

  
  


We all get out. The front of the place is set apart from the actual entrance into the building, like those overhang awning areas for ritzy places that have you drive through and get you valet.

Somehow I doubt they offer that here. Least I hope they don't. No signs but for the few people outside. Seeing them, you'd assume smokers, but I don't think too many Were-animals or Shifters do that.

These guys however, prove me wrong. One does anyway, as he brings one up for a drag. Both smell like Werewolves and eyeball me as I get closer with Asher and Xavier at my back.

My hair isn't bound, so it's flying around me with its long fluffiness. Resting bitch face is enforced by my unhappy expression I'm sure. Two of them are in my path to the door, the others are off to the side and watching on.

The one off to the right, I'm not sure what he is, but as soon as I think that I get a visual of a jaguar, the smell of the rainforest thick in my nose. I can feel my eyes flare yellow, the two in front of me who'd been smirking take a step back. Could assume me Shifter from the eyes, but my smell says all Were.

The odor of their sweat picks up before a very deep voice tells them to let us pass. Looking past them to see who it belongs to, I grit my teeth. Is there a requirement for male animals to be freakishly tall? Because seriously, this is just too rich.

I stop in front of the two wolves, waiting for them to move. The one who hadn't been smoking slinks off easily enough, the smoker has to prove himself a badass. Can't help but smirk myself, my blood singing at the thought of any oncoming fighting happening.

He steps up close, but before he or the lion can do much, I reach out and lay fingertips to his cheek. This one isn't quite over six feet, but very near. The wolf howls out as he goes to his knees instantly.

My touch forces him to shift, and he's fighting it, so it's pretty painful. Images of his wolf go through my head, a bulky large brown and black animal running through trees over snow. The smell of winter nights and oak are what fill my nose this time.

"Timber wolf. Your rudeness will cost you, puppy."

Within the five seconds, that very brown and black animal is standing in front of me with his tail tucked hard between his legs, clothes shredded around him. With my hand still on his cheek, he looks up to me in pain.

"You want to be a badass, do it on your own time, not mine."

Letting him go, he hurries off. I don't watch him as I look at the tall one who's now in front of me, looking at me warily. Black eyes and hair, a barrel chest leads down to a narrow waist. Darkly tanned skin over high cheekbones while covered in a 5 o'clock shadow, his strong jaw clenches as he comes closer, stopping within five feet of me, well out of touching range.

"You must be the lion. I heard you offered my sister your protection, for that you have my gratitude."

Inhaling, I get images of a very large cat. Total king of the jungle, this one. Black mane the crowning glory of a golden lion in his prime.

Desert sands mix with sweet grasses and sunlight. It clears away, showing the man in front of me looking from Xavier to Asher then back to me. Thick arms cross over his chest.

"Nice trick. You say she's your sister, so tell me something about her."

Can admire the stubborn look about him, even more so with his continued protection of my sibling. His voice is so deep I can feel it in my chest.

"I can't tell you what she looks like since I'm not sure if she's changed at all, but she's kind, playful. Way too sweet for this hellish world. Faline does, however, have quite the core of strength to her. She loves and protects fiercely, just being around her when she's happy can make you smile."

He smiles, head cocking.

"One more thing, and I apologize, but I want to be sure. A large canvas, a pale wolf is back to back with what?"

My dream flashes in my head, eyebrows drawing together in confusion of how he knows of it.

"Pale wolf with green eyes is back to back with a small black cat with gold. Background of red and black. How do you know about the painting?"

Finally, he nods, his arms uncrossing.

"Because it's here. It's also part of what's put her in danger; the rumors surrounding it. I'm not sure where she's at right this moment, but I have a good idea. She's been spending all the time she can in the kitchen. Nicolaus will not let you take her from what she has told me. She's also told me a little about you. Tell me, what would you say if you were with her right now and just meeting me?"

I smile as I know where this is going.

"I would call you freakishly tall."

His smile is wide as he laughs, offering his hand, then realizes what he did. Smiling, I take it before he can pull away. He looks nervous for a moment, then relaxes.

"What did you do to him?"

"Forced his wolf to come out. If he hadn't fought it, it wouldn't have hurt. That much. Now please, I need to see her."

Nodding his head, he turns and leads us in. Mid-back length black hair is tied back and tipped in a light golden brown. Nifty.

"Be mindful, this place is full of both Vampire and animal. No one is supposed to interfere in squabbles of Makers and their progeny. No one should stop you, which means no one will help you either. I am not sure if the Mistress will try anything or not, so be wary."

"Didn't exactly come to make friends, and I plan on killing him. Nicolaus. Sorry if he's a friend, but I cannot let him go."

His head turns and inclines, a smile tugging his lips as he pushes open one of the double-doors.

"He is no friend of mine, not a friend to any here that I am aware of, aside from Anthony."

"He gets to die too."

He chuckles as we go into an open area that leads off into different directions. Great. Damn place is a maze.

"Awfully bloodthirsty aren't you?"

"Not especially, but the dog is the one who tried to kill me, I'm just going to return the favor."

Xavier and Asher are still behind me, one on each side. Can feel them both tense as they catch scents left and right. Asher especially is very uncomfortable here.

"That's right, you're the one who disfigured him. Half his face is covered in scars and he's missing an eye. Fun to watch him walk around at times."

"Yeah? Sweet. Was hoping that cement chunk did something. Was hoping for death, but knew I wouldn't be that lucky. Which way are we going?"

So anxious to get here, I didn't grab any of my blades. I do hand my phone to Orion though, he looks at it with a raised brow.

"I have people at home who will need to know when she's coming back so they can get things ready and such."

"She? You not going with her?"

Shrugging, I try to block out scents that are giving me a headache with all the images flying about in my brain.

"Precaution if I don't. I will make sure Faline is out of here, though."

My conviction is absolute. Both wolves at my back touch me in some fashion or another. Asher my hand with his nose and Xavier my arm with his fingertips. The lion sees it, looking crestfallen for a moment before nodding and leading to the double-doors straight ahead.

He opens it and steps aside, so I go through first. The foyer we go into is carpet covered with a wide staircase at the back of the room leading up then branching off to either side. Large metal statues on each side of the banisters decorate it.

We again go through an awning like area, the thick pillars throughout the room look like opened doorways. Several people are milling about, some even looking at us when a man catches my eye as he moves aside. As he does, a spotted cat comes running at me.

I tense, eyes flaring yellow as it looks at me with gold. Just as it's about to land in my arms, it turns into my sister.

Faline. Finally in my arms again.

She clutches just as hard as I do. Eyes had closed, but open almost immediately as I catch sight of the large cat coming at her back. Slit orange eyes look at me in white-hot rage. I recognize those eyes.

Spinning to the side, I push my little sister at Xavier and turn just in time as the cat takes me down.

"Get her out of here!"

I practically roar it as teeth elongate within my mouth, claws exploding from my fingertips as added muscle builds throughout my body. The mountain lion atop me roars into my face, long canines going for my throat. Can hear Faline screaming at us to stop.

I'd give my sister anything right now, except this.

My right hand goes to his neck, holding him away from me. His paws on either side of my face have talons for claws ripping into the carpet. Damn cougar is heavy as hell as I get my legs around him, left hand digging into his side to grab hold. Flinging my weight to the side, I use his skin to aid in movement. Got him knocked to his side, but not onto his back, so my legs pull me in close to the cat's body.

The claws of my other hand dig harshly into his neck as I try to pull my legs up, able to move them only because he starts using his at my belly. My left hand is unusable at the moment under all his weight, but I still have a hold of skin, which my claws tear into without mercy. His back claws catch purchase in my belly, the tear of my shirt sounding loud and hiding the sound of ripping flesh.

My frustration is growled out, my legs now able to get drawn up enough so I can kick out at him. The angle is all wrong for a decent connection, but enough to get away from his back feet. My fingers dig harder into his throat, reinforced bone making them stronger as I go for purchase of his esophagus.

Just as I grasp it, he shifts into human form. My grip moves from his body changing, he uses it to push back and get to his feet. I do the same, but stay low as we snarl our hatred to each other.

I could force him back into his cat form, but those teeth and claws are more deadly than the ones he has now. Stark naked with blood running from his side and neck, he steps towards me. I take that and leap towards him, only being a few feet apart to begin with.

Putting my hands out at the last second to rip down his body as his arms go around my middle, I can hear my sister still screaming at us over all the growling, snarling, and skin tearing. He lets go of my waist as soon as I start digging into his gut, shoving me away.

I only get moved a foot, but that's enough for the truck to crash into my side and take me down with it. Well, not down per se as much as ramming me into one of the pillars. It knocks the breath from my lungs for a moment before I can tell that what just flew into me is a brown Werewolf with long teeth protruding from its mouth.

The same teeth I see in my nightmares. Anthony once again has his claws in me. Already halfway there, I push on to the transformation of the same tall shape he's now wearing. I'd gotten turned during his rush, so my back is flush with the cracked piece of marble.

Taking full advantage, my hands start flying over his abdomen in slashing swipes. Setting his teeth into my shoulder has me screaming into his face, his ears are already back, but my screaming right next to them has to hurt.

He holds out though, wolf hands pushing my body harder into the column, can feel and hear ribs crack and break from the force. My spine isn't very happy that its needed space to lengthen is delayed. My face is at a halfway state between human and wolf, forming muzzle long enough to reach his ear. I grab it between teeth that have grown too large for my mouth yet, jerking my head to the side.

Anthony screams, but so do I as the motion jerks at my shoulder that his teeth just came out of. Clothing tears as I grow, silver fur explodes over my skin as my body completes its change. Can hear gasps and shouts as I shove him back with a harsh yell.

Set off balance by moving away from my teeth in his ear has allowed me to get him shoved forward about four feet. Lips are pulled back as I snarl, his blood covering my teeth, as well as tufts of fur from the skin shredding. Moving forward just a little to give my ribs and tail 'breathing room', I'm watched with a hate-filled eye.

Anthony's single orb glares at me through a brown scared face, can't help but smile at him, unable to help myself from jabbing at him.

"How's the coordination these days, Anthony?"

I hear his roar and sounds of fighting elsewhere just as he leaps for me. Dropping instantly and rolling away till I can get my legs under me again, I rise just as he dives at me again, so I go forward to meet him, raising a clawed hand to swipe across his face as we collide. Getting my hit in also means leaving myself exposed. My abdomen and ribs scream in pain. Howling out again before setting my teeth into his muzzle and shaking hard, I treat him as if he were a rabbit that I'm breaking the neck of.

This is one hell of a rabbit, maybe your garden variety demon bunny? Eh, who knows. My fangs sink deep through the thin skin and tissues to the thick bone. It gives a satisfying crack for me.

I can feel myself slipping into the bloodthirsty creature that has me laughing during my fights, and all I can do is grin. My smile full of bloodied Werewolf muzzle, the front of my body burns from the recent wounds, blood is a steady flow from my shoulder, and broken ribs get played with, yet I smile.

I bite down harder and harder till the wolf beneath me screams in agony, a couple teeth puncture through the bone into the hollow cavity inside. His claws tear into me, and some sense or another warns me that I need to pull away now. Listening, but giving one last shake before I do, I let go and shove him back at the same time. The deep chuckling laughter escaping me now that my mouth is empty, has him raging like a rabid dog.

My whole body is hot as my long ears swivel forward, longer yet tail swishing from side to side behind me. A tongue slips out to lick at my bloodied muzzle as I eye him in bloodlust. Yellow gaze intent and goading him into a deeper blind rage as I mock him.

"Only have yourself to blame, dear Anthony. I would not be here if it weren't for your tender mercies. Dance with me?"

Adrenaline sings through my blood, a euphoria filling me as I do indeed start dancing. His rush at me has me spinning around, avoiding obstacles left and right. Light on my bent canine legs and feet that are corded with hard muscle, threaded with supernatural power.

Long black claws strike out every time he gives me an opening, laughing softly as he huffs and puffs. We do this for several seconds till he's covered in blood and cuts, both shallow and deep. I notice my body starting to slow as well, so I position for a backhand.

Connecting perfectly, it sends him into the pillar that's nearby. His head kisses it hard as his skull puts a deep crack in it. Lunging forward before he can recover, my teeth sink deep into his neck to crush through muscle and bone.

Jerking backwards quickly as I rip out his throat, hot blood sprays out, then I dive back in, setting my teeth further inside and ripping out again. Bits and pieces of flesh and bone get pulled out before I back up and allow him to go down.

He falls heavily, light in his remaining eye gone before he hits the floor. Breathing heavily, I brace my feet and look around. People back up, but I only have eyes for the orange-eyed Vampire on the stairs.

Grief and pain cover his face as he looks at the fallen Werewolf at my feet. They flick to me, but I can't read his expression when it changes. His body is covered in blood and wounds, but he looks to Faline once before he turns and takes off.

My body is not up for another encounter. Silver fur is matted red with pieces of black. Breathing heavily, I walk back to my sister. Her gold eyes are full of tears.

"I told you to get her out of here."

My voice is low but carries. Orion has a hold of her, lifted off the floor, and wrapped in the blanket that had been brought in.

"I told him if he did I'd geld him."

I smile wide. There's my sister. Blood is coming from me too fast to not be serious. Looking around, I dare anyone to stop her from leaving.

No one moves.

Multiple bloodsuckers litter the room with other naked forms huddled down on their knees. Where the ones hunkered down show fear, the upright Vamps show either disdain, hunger, or eagerness, many watching the blood fall from me. Since it's heavily perfuming the air, it's impossible to hide.

Xavier and Asher are also bleeding, maned wolf's arm must be broken with the way he's holding it, shoulder just as messed up as mine. Asher is breathing heavily as he walks on three legs, holding up a foreleg. Both of them have bright eyes, I'm sure mine mirror theirs. The thrill and rush of a fight rides us all even with the damages done to our bodies, but we have to go now if I'm to get her home before I expire. My arm is held close with a splayed hand covering part of my right side, hiding as much as possible from the onlookers.

Pulling her up into his arms to cradle her while he carries, he nods for us to go. We go through with heads held just as high as when we came in. Orion gets through the doors before a woman thrusts an animal into Faline's arms, says a few words, then turns and leaves.

Alrighty then... We keep going, males at my sides as we go through while Faline pulls the blanket tight around her face before tucking in close to the lion. The sight pulls at my heart, the knowledge that she won't be able to join me in the sun anymore tickling my brain.

I firm my spine, who needs the sun anyway? Both she and I were night owls to begin with. Mostly. Once the outer double-door is opened, Orion darts through it.

We follow at his heels, Xavier running ahead to open the van’s back doors. When opened he dives inside, all of us going in so the doors can be closed. The smell of burning skin is harsh and I hear her low whimpers.

Turns out the animal in her lap is a small sable and black colored coyote. The white on his face creates a skull-like mask. Orion and Xavier open another door up front and go through to the front seat, the lion tosses back another blanket, this one larger.

Asher sits next to the back opening, I press my forehead to his as I send my thanks to him for his help. Warmth fills my head with a question of how bad I'm hurt. He'd know if I lied, so I keep my mind blank and lick his face a few times before going to my sister's still form.

The small canine hunkers down, terror in his eyes and growling at me. I reach out to his mind, whispering to him who I am. His ears go up and he backs away slowly.

No windows back here, so I lay next to her, reaching out to tug at her hair that's poking out of the blanket. A red hand comes out to grab my bloodied one as the cloth moves away from her reddened face. Sunburned even through the blanket, or she moved at some point in the mad dash.

"I found you."

My voice is low and strange in this form, but still me. Yellow eyes travel over her face and marvel at her newness. Paler skin, different eye color, hair in altered shades.

"I knew you would. No doubt."

The engine rumbles as we move through the streets. The metal under me vibrates, jarring my wounds. Painful, but I don't show it as I stare into my sister's strange but same face.

I lose sense of time till we stop, pressing my forehead to hers as I raise up and crouch over her. Doors open and shut while the other blanket is grabbed and unfolded. She stays in the other and helps me get her wrapped in the new one.

It smells heavily of the lion, but right now I could care less. Pounding at the back door sounds before it opens, Asher moves and jumps out as I hand her through into Orion's arms once again.

Jumping out myself, I have to stop just to breathe, insides protesting loudly at being jarred. I stand still as the lion runs ahead into the house, the world tipping a bit.

Swallowing it down and ignoring both of my males, I run for the door as well, keeping my strides as light and as even as I can. Pushing a hand over my side to stem some of the blood flow coming from me, I keep going. Bursting through, Ava points to the basement right away, her eyes wide as she sees me.

Bastion's face goes pale, but I touch his nose before going downstairs. Gross leaving blood on his face like that, but have to let him know I'm okay. Besides, putting my hand on his head would have been worse and a lot messier.

"Xavier, the coyote."

He nods and goes back out for him. Almost forgot about the little critter. My steps turn heavy the closer I get to the bottom.

"Ava! Bring down the first-aid kit please, I think it has something in it for burns."

Orion has my sister in the small area that had been surrounded with sheets to close off as a changing room. Soon as my foot touches bottom, I start my shift back to my human skin. A shallow whimper escapes as everything moves.

Walking into the small area, Faline flings herself into my arms again, one of the darker colored sheets wrapped around her like a toga. I wince, but she doesn't notice. The lion behind her does though, his black eyes narrowing at me. I narrow mine right back before she pulls away, his brow raising at my lopsided grin. He hands me a sheet as dripping red fur disappears.

"Thank you, Orion, for your help. Wouldn't have been able to do it without your van. You have my gratitude."

Can't talk very loud when trying to keep blood from escaping your mouth, but he notices that as well. As soon as he steps forward, I collapse. Had just gotten the sheet around me too.

Faline cries out, seeing the pale sheet instantly become saturated in the blood that I had been stemming from my side. Can't hold the cough back as I fall to my hands and knees, blood flying out as it leaks from my torn lung.

"I got you...home. That's what...what was im...important."

Orion moves me onto my side so I don't drown right away by being on my back, the blankets under me get soiled. My little sister is crying as she yells for Ava, panic in her voice. The sheet rips over my side that's bleeding the worst, body doesn't even jerk he does it so smoothly. I can see Asher and Xavier coming down the stairs from the corner of my eye.

"Faline, the tall...tall freak coming... Xavier."

Smiling, it's all I can get out this time. Asher pushes himself into my brain, angry with me that I didn't say anything. I whisper to him that I hope he finds who took his wife from him, that he gets his peace.

Sending them all warmth as mine fades, my side is numb, but I get the feeling someone is doing something to it. Faline is crying, her gold eyes luminous as she starts yelling at me.

Feels good, getting yelled at by her again, even if it is still annoying. Try to reach a hand to her face, but my arm feels too heavy. So instead, I open my mind to her, letting her know how I feel and the fondness I hold for the males here, my hope that she can take them under her wing as each one is a misfit just like her and I. Try telling her a little about each one, but even the voice in my head is fading. Know she hears me though.

I can hear Bastion's cry, it makes me frown. Eyes close for only a moment, or that was the plan, but they don't want to raise again.

Before everything fades out, liquid copper is poured down my throat. The same burn from it going down is also felt on my side seconds later.


	83. Chapter 83

**Faline**

  
  


Shifting at the last moment as I leap for her, yellow eyes flash at me before recognition fills them. Warm arms enfold and hold me tight for a second before I get passed off. A blanket gets draped over my shoulders by a very tall stranger, almost wonder if he's any relation to Orion, who comes up from behind him. The blanket smells of home, so I wrap it tight around me and inhale deeply, all within seconds before I look back at what's happening.

One of my worst nightmares is starting to enfold; my lover and my sister fighting in a deadly battle. She screams at the people she came in with to get me out of here. I shake my head hard and try to go to them, calling for each of them to stop. I get ignored. 

Blood starts to fly as they move across the room. My step forward gets me dragged back, thinking it's the tall stranger, I twist with a snarl, but get grabbed up anyway. Fighting back starts right away, and it's Orion that yells at me that it's him. Looking back, it indeed is, but still.

"I have to stop them Orion, this doesn’t end well."

I practically scream at him, looking back just in time to see Nicolaus stand as human, my sister crouched in front of him, while both have blood coming from somewhere or another. Continued screaming at them to please stop falls on deaf ears all around. Everyone who'd already been in the room has fallen back to watch the fight, any submissives had bolted when the blood started flying.

A streak of brown has me shouting out a warning too late to be heeded. Anthony had come flying in from the right side of the room, shifting as soon as he'd seen who was fighting. He already looks bloody and in pain, but that doesn't stop him. Nicolaus may have beat him, but he still loves the man now fighting my sister. My own emotions war within me as I scream at my Vampire to back off.

He's stalking towards them before the tall stranger and a large black wolf go flying at him. My heart is still pounding hard from my run, and now from the fights that are unfolding before me. The lion at my back tries pulling me back some more.

"So help me Orion if you don't stop, as soon as I'm let down you're going to lose your family jewels!"

There's a grunt from behind me as my response. He doesn't put me down, but he does stop moving backwards. I still try to get out of his arms as I watch my sister becoming larger, bloodier. 

Silver fur sprouting from her has everyone either gasping or cursing. I can feel the lion's breath hitch as he whispers that he doesn't believe it. Neither do I. Turns out she really is who everyone thinks, which just puts her in even more danger if I understand right.

Judging from some of the whispering going on around me, I think it's safe to assume.

The combination of her shouts and Nicolaus's grunts of pain have me looking back and forth between them. Fighting against two opponents, he's holding them off rather well, trying to get past them to his own wolf. The tall stranger’s wrist, then his arm gets broken. He doesn't make a sound, but I can hear the wet snapping. A fist flying out and colliding with the black wolf's side has ribs shattering.

Seeing how Nicolaus is fighting now, I know I would never have bested him unless I caught him unaware and ended it immediately. Anthony's scream draws my attention back to my sister, who I feel guilty about not watching, but keep going back and forth. My breath catches as I see the front of Kierra's body covered in red.

Amazing part though, is she's smiling. Talking to Anthony and goading him. Is she insane? Would appear so, but then she's dancing around him easily. Blood flies as it's flung out from her body.

The sickening part is when it's seen to land on a section of wall or table, a few of the Vampires start licking at it greedily. Still fighting with Orion as I try to push away from him, my eyes burn with tears as I see my Vampire's teeth sink into the stranger.

The black wolf who I've seen before with our shared sight leaps at him, his foreleg gets grabbed and used to swing him away. He yelps, but it draws Vampire teeth out of the other man, his twist showing the gaping wound in his shoulder.

Everyone goes quiet as a death rattle sounds. I stop fighting, so does Nicolaus as he looks to his wolf. My sister is pulling her muzzle from his throat and backing away as he falls at her feet.

Her face is completely red, making her look damn near demonic as she seeks out her next intended kill. She can't possibly keep fighting! It's obvious she's hurt, but she glares out with yellow eyes in defiance.

I look to Nicolaus as his face changes from despair to something else. I don't understand the expression, but then he turns to me. Tears fall as I see his look of pain.

Spinning around, he takes off. My eyes close and I almost go limp in the lion’s arms. A red Werewolf is walking towards me when my gaze opens to find her, expression angry as she looks over me. I had heard her laughing not long ago but now she looks mad.

"I told you to get her out of here."

Her voice is strange and it takes me aback. Didn't know Werewolves could talk in that form. Then again, the only one I've really seen at all is now dead on the floor.

"I told him if he did, I'd geld him."

She smiles wide, love filling her eyes. I smile back, I've missed her so much. Her friends come up around her, wolf limping while the amber-eyed male holds his arm close to his body. All of their eyes are bright as my sister looks around the room. The look is clear; she's daring anyone to stop us now. The faces around us are a mix of expressions before I'm swung up into Orion's arms.

The blanket gets tucked close, and I wrap it closer. I know how the sun feels against my skin. It isn't great. We get through a door when Lady thrusts a coyote Maii into my arms.

"Take him with you."

Can't read her face, but her eyes hold inquietude before she twists away and leaves. The animal is shaking against my body as I wrap myself up, he covers as much of me as possible. Even with him though, and my face tucked into Orion's body, the run outside sears my skin.

I can't help but squirm, the pain excruciating. It stops escalating once I'm inside relative darkness, but the prickling is still hyperactive, and I'm set on something hard, which kinda hurts. Can feel Orion move away and Maii crouch over my body.

He's trembling but determined to guard me. I hear his growl before he hesitantly steps away. A large red covered hand comes at me, I grab hold of it, ignoring the long claws as I look out at my sister's alien face.

"I found you."

My heart swells within my chest, sending the Grinch through my head with his tiny heart outgrowing the frame surrounding it. Bright yellow eyes roam over my face, a little confusion in her gaze, but I see no rejection.

"I knew you would. No doubt."

Can feel Maii's weight behind me as I lay side by side with my sister, both of us just staring at the other. The scent of blood is very strong, both old and new. It raises my hunger and has flashes of the Vampires back at the bordello going through my head, the ones licking her blood off assorted surfaces.

The thought makes my stomach cramp. My last intake of blood had been when I was revived hours ago. So much has gone on since then though that it feels like I haven't fed at all today.

I push it all aside, ignoring all the sweet-smelling blood as best I can while we look at each other. Time fades as I rewind back to the last time I had seen her with my own eyes, the now dead Werewolf having been riding her down to the ground as I was pulled away. After hearing that she had gotten away and had been lost, then felt through some strange link between us that allowed me to go through her pain with her on multiple occasions. I felt her life, knew she had changed, but seeing it face to face like this just really drives it all home.

Home. I'm going home.

I barely feel the movement of the vehicle, barely hear it. Do know when we stop though when I hear doors opening. Kierra only moves to throw another blanket over me. I get the huge thing wrapped around me till I'm surrounded by Orion's B.O. Body odor, not bad odor. Granted it isn't great this close to my nose while this strong, but I'll take it over sunburns any day. In strong arms once more makes the collected materials rub against said burns and has me gritting my teeth.

I feel when we're inside immediately, the threatening pricks fading away and gone totally when I'm taken down some stairs. I'm set down and one of my dark blue sheets is thrust into my hands. I hold it to my nose and breathe in deeply.

The comforting scent of the soap we use is still strong on it. Apparently I take too long as it's tugged from my hands, then wrapped around me as if I'm some ancient Roman. Smiling up at the lion who has helped me get this far, elation fills me.

"I'm home, Orion. I'm home!"

He smiles at me while we hear heavy steps coming down the stairs, the heavy scent of blood gives away who it is. A shout sounds to Ava to bring the first-aid kit for the burn ointment. Just as she comes through the draped sheets, I throw myself back into her arms.

"Thank you, Orion, for your help. Wouldn't have been able to do it without your van. You have my gratitude."

I pull back as she thanks him, another sheet getting wrapped around her as she becomes totally human. It just gets around her when she falls to her knees. It's then that I see the new blood pooling through the cotton at her side, my outcry sounds like a wounded animal.

"I got you...home. That's what...what was im...important."

Orion gets her onto her side as blood starts coming from behind her lips. Tears instantly fill my eyes as I start yelling at her for not saying something sooner. Back at the bordello, I saw her cover her side, but she didn't act like it was serious.

I should have known. She never acts like it is, keeping that whole stiff upper lip bullshit. I scream for Ava while the big man at her back grabs and rips the sheet right over the blood flow. The wet sheet sounds like skin tearing as it reveals her wounds.

When she heals, I'm going to kill her.

The whole right side of her body is a mess, but the gaping hole over her ribcage is the worst, ribs actually protruding. Steps sound behind me before scent tells me her friends have come down.

"Faline, the tall...tall freak coming... Xavier."

A smile curves her mouth as her eyes flicker from them back to me. The feeling of warm comfort and love fills my head when she can't say anything more. I scream at her, it may not be very productive, just instinct.

"You stay with me dammit! You did not get me all the way here just to die on me now! Mom is not going to be happy! You have to stay with us."

Her soft voice fills my head, more a combination of words, images, and feelings. The males in her home; the wolf is Asher, the one we met in the woods weeks ago. The tall amber-eyed stranger is Xavier and he's a horrible flirt. Bastion, a small boy she saved and has no one else.

I get her hopes that these lost misfits be given shelter, taken under my wing, and shown that the world does have softness in it. All of that starts fading, having me cry out again. Both Orion and Ava are doing something to her, my own body jerks at the sound of a boys outcry of denial.

Kierra frowns, her eyes slowly closing then fluttering. I shout at her again, not sure what I can do to help, which just makes things worse. My mind whirls in chaos at the thought of losing her just as I get her back again.

Memories start flashing through my head of our past. Everything she and I have gone through even before we knew of this dark underworld. Good and bad, love and loss, hardship and prosperity.

They jump to everything we've gone through after we were taken by different monsters, my own trials and tests of strength... Wait. My heart pounds harder, but I don't think anymore on it before I rip open my wrist with my own teeth.

The pain is immediate but I push it aside as I pour the outflow into my sister's mouth, squeezing my arm when the flow wants to slow. Going from her mouth to her side where the others had put her ribs back where they're supposed to be.

I hear and feel her heartbeat slow and stutter, my determination having me pull more of the blood within me to save her life. Angry that I hadn't thought of this sooner, knowing that it would have worked for sure if given enough time. Or hoping so at least, it worked on me when I was still human, when Nicolaus had used his blood to heal a wound that would have killed me. The Vampire blood in me might not hold much power, but there's still Shifter and Were blood in me.

I keep dribbling till Orion yells at me to seal my wound, that my death is not what she wants. May not be what she wants, but it's damn well what she's getting. I swipe my tongue over my wrist quickly, the other hand working at her throat to get her to swallow.

Even if it goes into her lungs, it should start to heal and seal them, right? Her heart skips a beat. Then another. Three painfully slow beats pass before it picks up with thick thuds. I smile through my tears, but that soon fades as something clearly isn't right.

Yellow eyes snap open as Kie groans. The commotion around me gets ignored as I try holding her to me. The once slow heart has now tripled its beat, having me wonder if I'll end up killing her from a heart attack.

Her back arches hard, red skin not from the blood covering her. Heat emanates from her in waves. I look up as the black wolf comes up, his cerulean-jewel eyes hard and glittering.

_"Vampire blood does not mix well with her, it doesn't with any Were who has high magic content in their blood. You may heal her, but you put everyone else here in danger as you do so. Last time she had undead blood mixed with hers she sank deep into her wolf, blacked out, and ran away in a panic. She will not be conscious of anything she does from here on out, so I suggest you get her tied down, as holding her down will just injure her and you."_

Sure enough, before he even finishes she's convulsing. Clawed hands rip at the sheet covering her as bones pop and contort, growls sounding even while yellow eyes clench shut. The black wolf yells at everyone to get upstairs as a bloodied silver one starts to form in front of me.

Most go, except him, me, Orion, and Xavier. I stay at her side stubbornly, I know she won't hurt me, everyone else I can't speak for. Orion looks like he's about to grab me and run.

"Go. I know she won't hurt me, no matter how out of it she is. You may have seen her go through this before, Asher, but you haven't lived with her for years. She would kill herself before she’d allow harm to come to me."

Orion gives a curt nod, his eyes angry at me. Xavier looks torn, grief in his eyes along with his worry. Can tell he cares for her, same as Asher, it's obvious and all over their faces.

"Go. I know I'll be fine, I can't speak for any of you."

I hold a contorting body close to my lap, glaring at them as they still refuse to move. Snarling sounds as fur ripples over a bloody body thrashing against my legs.

"Go!"

Screaming at them as she howls, scrabbling to get to her feet, they finally leave, going as slow as possible it seems. As soon as the door closes, I release her. Staying down though as I move back, wary.

A four-legged Silver Wolf stands in front of me. Coat still bloodied but visible as she stands there panting, yellow eyes focused on my face intently. I'm slouched on my knees, and she's looking at me almost eye level, her head several inches above mine as she holds it up high.

Kierra's tongue is out with a parted jaw and panting, very long teeth really close. She told me once that making direct eye contact with a canine is a challenge of dominance and can lead to fighting. I keep my gold ones on her yellow, her lip curling back to reveal even more teeth. Tall ears perk forward, flick back, then forward again, while her long tail remains relaxed behind her, not stiff or tucked. I probably should have listened to her more about animal body language. 

Her sides heave as she still has a hole in her side. If I don't do something soon, she'll bleed out more. I lift my hand slowly, not making a fist, but I don't have my fingers splayed out or up either. Recall her saying that that's a good way to lose them if the attempt made fails in conveying peace or friendship. Vampires may be able to regenerate over time, but I'd rather not test the idea.

Kie's lip curls back again, my hand stops, but doesn't move away. I see my sister within those eyes, as well as something else. Something more...wild. Territorial. Bestial.

My nose registers the scents down here, the air heavy with wolf and sweat. I keep my hand up and eyes on her. Ears perk forward as she takes a step, tongue retreating back into her mouth before coming out to lick her muzzle, then back to panting. Jaw does close a little though as she comes closer and closer. When a cold nose touches at my hand, my habitual breathing stops.

"It's me, big sister. Would really like you not to eat my face right now. Can we talk for a moment?"

I speak softly, but it still startles her into backing off. Keeping my hand in place, I keep talking softly so she gets used to my voice. I know it's changed so that might be part of the problem.

"Talk being a vague term, I know. Last time I tried talking mind to mind with a Shifter it didn't work. I know you can do it though, you did earlier when you told me of the people you have here."

Slow, soft steps are taken forward again. Her head weaves back and forth a few times before her nose comes closer. The warm breath tickles over my skin from her nostrils, the touch wet as it whispers over my knuckles.

When the nose pushes against my hand, fingers open and the nose sniffs at my palm. She takes a step closer still with her eyes locked on mine. Giving her a smile, I get a lick to my arm.

"See? All is good. Your wolf friend was quite upset with me for helping you the way I did, but I couldn't let you go. Not yet. We all still need you here with us."

Her head cocks before she moves away. Walking slowly through the sheets to the other side of the basement, I follow after. My dark sheet also covered in blood, but that's not important right now. Right now I need to get her to stop moving so I can do something about her side. 

Getting past the sheets shows a whole new room than what I remember. Where she's heading is a mess of blankets and pillows, most being the flat ones that were kept randomly, so I guess she made use of them as nesting material. The strong wolf scent coming from that corner has me wondering if she spends a lot of time down here.

She doesn't lock herself up when she turns wolf, does she? I wouldn't think her to do so. Our tubs and boxes are more stacked than before and at the corner to my right. Hmm.

Padding after her, she flops onto her left side into a spot that looks like she's been in before, many times. Yellow eyes are still open and directed at the wall ahead as she pants heavily. When I come closer I pick up scents of others as well.

At first it makes me nervous, but there's no funkiness, just fur, sweat, and the soap used on the bedding. Nest. Of course. I start to put everything together in my head.

The boy she saved must be the sweat scent I'm getting, she sleeps in wolf form next to him. Asher too and faintly Xavier. Their odors aren't as strong though, so they must not be here often.

The thought of my sister _willingly_ sleeping next to someone else is new to me. She likes her space, and likes a lot of it. Bringing up what she said about the child, I go over it again.

She saved him and he has no one else. Where did she save him from? How does she know there's no one else who he belongs to? Last thing we need is to be hit with kidnapping charges.

And Asher, the black wolf who had attacked her the day before we were attacked? How does he fit into all this exactly? He attacks her yesterday, fights with her today? What about tomorrow?

I sit next to her and eyes turn to me, but she doesn't move. Running a hand from over her cheek and making my way down, I give her a chance to feel my touch before I start causing more pain. Wild animals are unpredictable when in pain, but will she be?

Then there's that tall one, Xavier. He smells different than her and Asher, but the same. Canine and kin to wolf, without being wolf. She said he was a terrible flirt. Since when did she start hanging with that type? Kierra usually avoids those that get too friendly like that, more often than not she can't stand them. I'm so confused. She has _a lot_ of explaining to do when she's human again.

Now time to make sure that happens.

"Okay, this is going to get a little weird and probably gross, and I'll be picking your hair out of my teeth for awhile, but bear with me. No, I’m not going to eat you, let's get that out there right now. Which means no eating me if you get pissy."

There's a small glimmer of humor in her eyes that's soon gone and replaced with that wary wildness. Have a feeling I'll probably end up bloodied at some point, but if it works, it'll be worth it.

"Just remember, mom said no fighting. You start anything, I'm so telling mom on you."


	84. Chapter 84

**Faline**

  
  


I can't put it off any longer. My hands work at getting the fur away from the seeping opening. Sticky and red, some of it moves easily while other tufts have to go and be a pain in my ass.

Small whimpers come from her parted jaws, making me feel guilty, so I start up a litany of ' _ I'm sorrys _ '. Once I can see the pale skin around the wound, I hold my breath, glance at her once more, then dip forward to run my tongue along the edges. At first I thought it'd be gross, but it's really not. Little awkward I'd agree to, though.

Kie rears her head up and looks at me. Don't want to stop now, so I just rub my hand through her neck scruff. Not like I'm using teeth.

The width is about the size of a very large man's fist, so I'm guessing Anthony had quite the strength behind his blow, hard enough to punch through her ribs and send shards of bone into her lung and liver. If she'd said something sooner... Well, we couldn't take her to a hospital but we could have been doing something aside from letting her lay there and bleed out on the drive here.

Thanks to Orion and Ava, her ribs are reset, or were before she shifted. Don't know if it screwed things up. Probably did, but if I call him back down, I'm not sure what she'll do. The muscle tissues and flesh are mangled so I lave over them as softly as I can. Can just imagine how much it hurts though.

I'd judge a bit worse than the slashes I had across my belly. Where I was close to being gutted, she could have had her lungs ripped out through her ribcage. Neither sounds like a good way to go in my book.

Doubt even a Vampire could heal something that extreme, but then again, it's not like we use our lungs for much. Unless you count talking. Or wanting to swallow period since with the lungs going, everything attached will also get screwed.

Morbid, but I'm trying to keep my mind off what I'm doing, since it's making my hunger claw at me, telling me to bite. The wolf had laid her head back down after I started rubbing through her neck, I vaguely recall there being an injury to her shoulder, but I doubt it's as serious as this.

Her blood smells like cinnamon and it's making my mouth and lips tingle. How messed up is that? A thought pops into my head that isn't my own, letting on that the reason for it is all the magic in her blood, which is also trying to heal her.

The reactions she has from Vampire blood are the result of her magic laden body rejecting it, unable to handle it. As a result, her negative feelings get enhanced threefold. Anger, fear, pain, rage. Hence her inner wolf taking over when it all happens. I don't know where the knowledge comes from, but I get the feeling it came from her. It's more or less what Asher had said as well, just more in-depth. 

Finally getting a clue as I pull back, she and I are basically going through a blood exchange. The blood I gave her, then her wound producing enough blood to get collected by me and taken into my body, being the equivalent of one. 

The hole has stopped bleeding, my saliva sealed the open veins and soothed the flesh. I get a little light-headed as her blood goes through me, as well as the thought that I need to move and stop. Where her body rejects Vampire blood, hers can become addicting to one. Anthony’s blood was everyday Werewolf blood, Silver Wolf blood can become an addiction like no other. You have your blood junkies, but this would be so much more. 

Silver Magic.

I swear her inner wolf is imparting information into my head, making things very confusing. Wolf knowledge that she has the reaction she does fills my head; the Silver magic in her blood is a thing of life, so when it mixes with that of one who's dead, results are volatile. But there's also something else. Something both her and I share.

Our mother's blood.

The Silver comes from elsewhere, but the link we have, as well as her body's ability to grudgingly accept my blood, comes from the magic within our maternal family tree.

My mind spins with all this information while my body feels light, her blood making its circuit through mine. Producing a euphoric feeling, doing much of what I hear marijuana does to some people. I fall back onto my rump and watch my sister twitch and tweak in her wolf form while my skin warms.

The large hole in her side is filling in and healing slowly but surely right in front of my eyes. Then things get even weirder; my vision doubles, almost like when I first found my cat. My right side burns like acid, the organs and bones within feeling as if pins and needles are being poked at them, left shoulder throbs in time with my pounding heart, and my abdomen feels as if rug burn was received to the extreme. 

Turning my head slowly to see the wall two times over, I'm seeing through her eyes. We've connected again. Curious, I try talking to her through my mind.

_ "Kie? Can you hear me? Mom will be really mad if you die. Then I'll have to go the rest of my life hearing her peck at me. I'll never be able to leave my room. You really going to make me go through that? I'll be in my eighties and still confined to a child's bedroom." _

_ "As if you would stay in that bedroom anyway." _

My screech of happiness is tempered when she whimpers at me. I think I screech, but it was that damn...what was it called? Caterwaul. Orion hears that he'll know instantly that things are alright.

Her voice is soft and kind of thready, far away, but it's there. She's here. I wrap my arms around her neck and try not to strangle her.

_ "Now you're trying to kill me on purpose." _

I gasp out, laughter combining with tears.

_ "You ruined my sheets." _

I snort at her, reveling in that even though she's a wolf, I can still talk to her and get her tart responses. Rubbing the side of my face against hers, I make myself pull back.

_ "I wish I could keep you to myself right now, but I think there are quite a few others upstairs who find you just as important as I do. Speaking of which, you have some explaining to do, Miss." _

Her chuckle sounds in my head, yellow eyes glitter at me as I get images in my head as she shows me each one, and just who they are. The emotion with them is honest and humble, her wish to help each one going bone-deep.

Asher. The black wolf who'd bitten her to help her survive the coming trials. His glimpses of things to come having what saved her life and enabled her to come for me. The burned house we had gone through and poked our noses in had belonged to him and his late wife. He hunts her killer even with his terrible curse. The fondness for the wolf also comes from her dependency on him, relying on him heavily to know what's going on with her. That fondness also leads to more, but she keeps pulling away from it.

Bastion. The little boy she'd saved from a house of horrors, a cage. My breath catches as I get the images of why Anthony couldn't find her, of who had her. My heart stops at the knowledge she learned while there, then the deep satisfaction as I go with her as she tears them up again. The undead heart of mine goes out to the boy as well as I see how she found him. His strength of character. Her love for him amazes me, her determination to keep him safe makes me smile. She's pulled that boy into her small circle and is determined he will live safe and away from any who would harm him. 

Jealousy rises as I see how their relationship developed, I can't help it. It gets pushed down when she shares that the reason he does the things he does is so he feels useful and won't be kicked out. She would never do that to him, but that's his frame of mind, even if it is subconscious.

Xavier. The maned wolf who had been contracted to kill her. I choke at that and she sends her laughter. Showing me how they met, the development as he got to know her and realize just who he'd been sent to kill. His humor and his own affection for the boy above. Showing that if it weren't for him, she would not have found me. For that alone, he has my friendship. The mission they went on is laid out for me, how she went out and endangered herself to find any information about me. The moments she shared with him where he’d brought a smile to her face.

Each one had made her smile and laugh. I can’t fault her for that, as I had my own support within the bordello. She would go through bouts of self-anger for not doing anything to get to me faster, but there really was nothing she could do. I see that and I don't blame her for not getting to me sooner. I'm extremely happy she got there when she did.

She shares with me her finding out about Ava and Lily, my mouth drops at that one. Even Benjamin, a guy she works with and a workout buddy, is a Vampire. How one of the bars Downtown is owned and run by a pack of Red Wolves. The things we were blind to amazes me when I really think about it.

In return I show her my time at the bordello, leaving some things out as I don't want her to murder me, and the people I counted on. The weird messed up relationship I seem to have developed with Orion, making her laugh as I show her events that ended up happening every time he showed up. The submissive, Avina, who very well could have been the one to save my life there in the beginning.

Maii, the tiny coyote, who had attached himself to my side since I first met him, and Kerry, who I saved from a very bad man. I get the impression of a raised brow, so I show her the whole thing and how it played out.

Her shocked amusement has me playing out the encounter I had with Max and the several I had with Madaline.

_ "Orion had mentioned a man that you'd taken half the face from, I thought he was exaggerating. I'm proud of you Chickadee, you handled yourself in there better than I was able to out here. The fight I had with a Vamp had very bad results, which led me to running all the way to Wisconsin." _

I blink at her, the wolf head moving in a nod even as it's laid down. The shame in her eyes hurts my heart. Even more so when she flashes on her actions when following the scent that led her to being raped. The side trips she seemed to go on with Bastion, then Benjamin with seeking his help with the 'ring', to the neighbors who...

Oh wow.

My eyes widen as I see what she did in that cellar. Two little old people did that? Shaking my head, I go back to what's important.

_ "That man who's looking for your boy, Bastion. From what you've shown me, I have also come across this same ring." _

I can feel her scowl, so I show her. Show her how I met the man, what I did to him, and what I learned from his head. She goes silent, but I know not from my torture of the human. She would have done worse, and we both know it.

_ "You have images of Orion being involved in this. How exactly?" _

I tell her, which gives her hope on finding all the 'taint' to be able to get rid of it. I pause at that, but she's determined. Letting it go and rising to my feet, yellow eyes follow my movements.

"If no one else, Bastion needs to come see you."

She nods, eyes closing. She's no longer panting, breathing a lot deeper, but she's still in pain. I can feel it when we connect.

_ "Send them all down so I don't have to do that one by one crap." _

Her eyes open and glitter at me in humor, I smile and head for the steps. Sunbeams come from just under the door and stop me, what I am once again crashes down and has my heart stopping. Now that I'm home and safer than I have been in weeks, the reality of it all really sinks in. My hands curl into fists at the total bullshit that has led to this point.

_ "We'll get through this, we're stronger together than apart. Together, you and I are unstoppable, remember?" _

Kierra's low voice floats through my head, bringing with it a promise she and I made to each other when we were a lot younger. That as long as we stayed together, nothing could harm us, nothing could stop us. I snort but have to agree, as now we're both equipped in ways to deal with a lot more than we ever could have before.

Shaking the funk off me, I lean forward and knock at the door, going down several steps before it gets opened. Ava opens it carefully. Smelling her now, I wonder how we ever missed it before. Her eyes are luminous and red, but she stops at my expression. My smile becomes a shit-eating grin.

"She wants everybody to come down so she 'doesn't have to do that one by one crap'."

Ava makes a cry that sounds a lot like the one I let out earlier. A small furry mass darts passed me and down the stairs, at first I thought it was Tigger or even Maii, but the long poofy tail is totally unknown to me.

"Um, who was that?"

I get laughter from the one downstairs and in front of me as I back down the stairs, everyone piling in one by one.

"Orion? Where's..."

Before I get it all out, there's a coyote in my hands. I finish going downstairs and back to where my sister lay as the others make their way over. The shivering animal had jumped into my arms, so I know he's scared.

"I don't know why she sent you with me Maii, but I'm glad she did. You don't belong in that place."

Whispering to him as I watch the mini snow leopard, I feel really dumb once it clicks.

"Lily?"

I get meowed at before purring starts and she rubs along my legs then against Kie's face. Wow. Sniffles have my head turning to Bastion. Not sure if he heard me imply that my sister is alive.

"Bastion? Can dry your tears, she isn't dead."

He looks at me as if I'm playing a joke, so I nudge Kie with my foot. The look on his face of sheer fury at my movement has me yelling into her head to move before he tries to kill me.

_ "I'm fine Imp, just tired." _

By the reaction and my hearing it as well, I take it she projected it. Watery blue eyes widen before he rushes over and nearly falls onto her. That right there shows me just how much she means to him. The small coyote slowly settles in my arms as the others come in.

Ava sits up by the silver head before it's moved into the boy's lap. From the action, I take it he's done it before. Xavier is all smiles as he crouches at her back. Relief is written on his face and in his eyes, but I still narrow my eyes at him. Once he notices, I get a lopsided grin.

"I take it she told you how we met?"

He chuckles, leaning back till his rear end is on the blankets. Asher goes behind me to come up at her head, sniffing over her face to her side then back to her face.

_ "Asher lay down, I know you're hurt. You and Xavier. Quit being he-men and plant your asses." _

I grin. Glad I'm not the only one she orders around. The black wolf sneezes but lowers himself next to the boy and her face. Lily-leopard stubbornly keeps her spot at my sister's neck, refusing to move even when the very large dark canine noses over her.

Orion is the last to walk up, he also has a relieved smile, which really makes me wonder just what being a 'Silver Wolf' entails. I smother a smile when she snorts in my head, saying it entails every male she comes across to think he can boss her around.

Sitting in the spot I was in before, I let Maii have my lap. Kie opens her eyes, raising her head to look back at the towering lion. Her eyes go from him to Xavier then back.

_ "You sure you two aren't related?" _

Both smile and give a small chuckle, shaking their heads at her. Yellow eyes focus on Orion as if reading him. A slow incline of his head has me wondering what's going on before he sits to the left of me, closer to her feet.

We all sit there for a few minutes before Xavier gets up and goes behind the sheets at the other end. He going to take a nap? Kierra smiles in my head, telling me to watch. Watch what?

I’m about to ask her if he's going to start stripping when sure enough, a minute later a really long-legged canine limps out. My eyes widen as my mouth drops open. Reddish-brown fur with white undertones, long black legs, and a mane of pitch. Tall ass ears, a short tail, and laughing light brown eyes look at me, his mouth opening to give a canine smile.

Blinking at him, I look to Ava who just grins. Beginning to think I'm at the butt of some joke here.

"Uhh, pretty obvious I didn't listen to much of Kierra's animal ramblings. What the heck are you? A dogdeer?"

Orion laughs. I jump when the long-legged thing starts yipping at me, startling Maii who jumps up in a panic when he sees Xavier. If they aren't careful the poor kid is gonna start pissing everywhere.

My sister whispers to me that I need to potty train the thing if he starts. Scoffing, I pull him back into my lap. The white-masked face looks out at all the canines we're surrounded by.

"He's what is called a maned wolf, but not actually a wolf."

Orion lets me in on whatever as the 'pretend wolf' limps closer to my sister, lowering and curling up near her tail. I catch the look Ava passes Orion and I'm really lost.

"Am I missing something here? Remember, I'm not one of you guys, I'm the odd one out."

Being the only Vampire surrounded by dogs and cats. Feel like one of those old women who have no kids but a house full of animals.

"Oh God, I'm the crazy lady with a house full of cats."

I say it aloud with a groan, pouting eyes going to Orion who just smirks at me. Ava speaks up for me though.

"When it comes to Shifters and Weres, we heal faster from wounds when we cluster together in animal form. The combined heat and blood magic enables quicker healing."

Oh. That's nifty. I nod slowly as I look between her and the lion.

"Does that mean you guys are going to shift to?"

They shake their heads, so now I'm confused. Sure my face shows it as Orion speaks up this time. His deep voice, even when speaking low, vibrates through the body down here. Had to suck to be him in school.

"I'll stay as I am to help protect those here from any that may have followed. You and your sister are very important to all of us as a whole and there are those who don't care for that."

Ah. That whole prophecy crap again. I nod but don't really understand. After the day's events, I'm tired as well and with all this body heat, it's making me even more drowsy.

"And you Ava?"

"I'm your guys' voice if anyone who claims to know you comes by, I'll be able to tell if anyone is lying. Orion would be able to as well, but I've known you both longer."

My eyebrows raise as I nod. That has to be really handy. Stifling a yawn, I thank them both. Picking Maii out of my lap and setting him aside, I shift myself.

It's about even now. Four cats to four canines. Asher, Ava, Xavier, and Bastion all look at me. So does Orion but he's seen me as a cat before, same as the coyote.

Said coyote looks nervous so I headbutt him, nudging him closer to my sister. He stays stiff till I curl in close to her belly. Lily pops her head up, sleepy dark blue kitten eyes look at me before she yawns, flashing sharp teeth.

Smiling internally, I do the same back at her. Granted I'm not all that much bigger than she is, but I'm full-grown, she can posture at me when she becomes an adult.

Mewing at me, she settles back down into Kie's neck. I try whispering to my sister, telling her this is far from being alone in her bed. It didn't work with Kerry or Maii, so not sure if it will with her.

_ "Different yes, but I find it comforting. I hope you do as well since more often than not, here is where I sleep, usually with Bastion laying on me in some fashion. When we get up later we can talk more about sleeping arrangements, right now, I want sleep." _

Laughing internally, my gold eyes go to Bastion, who's now leaning to the side on Asher, sister's head still in his lap. The boy looks like he's falling asleep as well. The huge black wolf has moved at some point to face me, his legs stretched out in front of him.

Remembering the sound of his ribs breaking, he has to be in pain, especially with the boy on him like that, but he doesn't show it. Doesn't show that his broken leg hurts either.

Well, isn't he a badass. 

I get my sister’s chuckle in my head once more.

_ "You have no idea, little sister." _

Her voice is faint as she continues to drift off. The black wolf's head is laying on his legs, but facing my sibling. Hmm. Glancing over to the wolf that isn't a wolf, he's also pressed close, curled up at her rump with his head on her hip. Tan eyes blink at me curiously. Curious indeed.

The small coyote curls up close to me as I push up close to a warm belly. My sister's scent is different, yet the same. The added smell of 'wildness' with Evergreen pine and cinnamon. The cinnamon is from her blood, the pine from her wolf, mixing with her familiar human scent underneath.

My eyes close, mind wondering how those at the bordello are doing. Lady. Nicolaus. I try not to feel sad, knowing that to be almost like a betrayal, but I can't help it. Not sad over Anthony, unless you count what his death has done to my Vampire.

Just thinking of him as still mine lets me know it isn't over for me. I'm home, yes. But what new problems will that bring? 


	85. Chapter 85

**Kierra**

  
  


Waking up when you haven't been able to move from an injury really, really sucks. Add in those around you that are all furnaces and it's quite cozy in its stiflingness. Don't get me wrong, I'm digging the whole puppy piles thing, but when you're restricted on your movements, it can lead to crabbiness.

In my human skin, I wouldn't be able to stand all this heat. The only non-super warm spot is at my belly. Warm, but not overly so. The scent reaching my nose comes with images of a spotted and striped cat, oftentimes called a mini-leopard but it isn't one at all. The ocelot. One of the smaller 'big cats'.

Wildflowers smelling of lilac frame an image of the cat as it pokes its head out from some underbrush. Sandalwood smoke drifts through, combining with the flower and mixes with the smell of Faline, a homey scent that gives the feeling of home and family.

Faline.

She's finally home.

Unable to contain it within me, my exuberance bursts from my mind to all those around me. Bastion had moved at some point, now laying under my head, his belly had become my pillow, while he leans back against Asher, whose shoulder had become the boy's pillow.

Black forelegs are tangled amid mine as he's on his side facing me. Judging by scent placement, Lily is stretched along my back, and Xavier is using my hip as his headrest. Wouldn't be so bad if he weren't laying on my tail. Faline is curled up to my belly, the small coyote between her and my front tangled legs. Ava and Orion's scents are around, but not strong enough for them to be here at the moment.

My poor left shoulder, which had once again been the focus of someone's teeth, is throbbing from my laying on it. The slices all over my abdomen are a dull ache, having closed but still tender. Think they're closed anyway, judging by the tightness feeling.

The gaping hole in my right side is the big concern, ribs don't feel all that great either. All the bleeding has stopped, even internally, the lung is no longer collapsing and my liver isn't a pincushion. Combination of Faline's Vampi-ness and the collective animal heat has sped my healing dramatically. My own Werewolf mojo would have been fast, and combined with everything else... Yeah. Considering I should be dead right now, I'm at the peak of health.

Won't know just how healed I am till I get up and see the damages. Shifting back to human is going to be a bitch and will probably jack up a lot of what has knit closed, so I think I'm gonna stay wolfy for a little longer. 

My outpouring of emotion has Asher raising his head, his nose only being inches from mine, I can feel his breathing against my whiskers. Opening my eyes, I seek him out. Find him easy enough, since he didn't raise his head far and he's now staring right at me.

Ocean eyes glitter in a mix of emotions, the biggest one being exasperation at me. I send him a wide smile. Dipping his head closer, his maw opens and clasps my nose within it. Not hard, but not exactly soft either.

His aggravation fills my head, but all I can do is smirk and whisper that I didn't die, so it's all good. That just seems to make him all the more irritated. Pressure on my nose steadily increases till my eyes snap fire at him.

Finally releasing, I get a look of straight-out belligerence. Blowing air at him, my lip raises as I pull at my damn tail. The maned wolf may not be extremely heavy, but the feeling of confinement is not doing me any favors.

The attempt shifts me enough that everyone rouses. Well, everyone but the sleepy kitten at my back. Xavier's head rises then looks down as if trying to figure out what's moving under him.

_ "Your bulky ass is on my tail. You have a bony hip." _

I get the sense of a grin as he looks down to where his head was.

_ "I have too much meat on me to be bony, so you have nothing to go on." _

He snaps his teeth at me before slowly getting up. Remembering the injuries I'd seen on him, I look him over. Looks like he might still be favoring a foreleg but the open wounds over his shoulder and abdomen are closed.

_ "Why did you let yourself get pummeled by a Vamp?" _

I tease him, but also send my thanks for helping me. From the way the Werewolf I'd fought was going, I was extremely lucky to have gotten away from him that first time. He was no slouch, and he hit like a damn Mack truck.

_ "I had to protect my pretty face." _

Choking, I glare at him in mock annoyance. Giving me a canine grin, he heads to his clothes. Tell him to grab them and go upstairs to shower, since he, Asher and I are all covered in dried blood.

While he moves away, Faline and her friend stand and shake. With my long tail finally free, I whip it up to resettle the fur on it. My doing so has the masked coyote jumping then crouching down.

_ "Awfully jumpy, isn't he?" _

I project my words to everyone around me, Faline nods while nosing at him.

_ "Want to take him to your room for some clothes? Doesn't look like he's that old." _

Rolling her eyes at me, she heads up the stairs with him on her heels. Now that I can move freely, I slowly raise up. Boy under me is rubbing his eyes. Once upright, I lick his tear-stained cheek.

It gets me a small smile, but I can tell he's still shaken. I nudge him with my nose, placing my head on his shoulder so he can wrap his arms around my neck. Doesn't bother him in the least that I'm covered in dried and hardened blood, pretty sure that's saying something.

His shaggy blond hair tickles my nose and I'm glad to feel that his shoulder isn't quite as bony as it was when I first found him. Yellow eyes open, they snap at Asher before I start ignoring him again. Pulling back from my Imp, I pull my legs under me and stand.

Skin pulls here and there, but nothing too horrible. Ribs shift a little bit as flesh moves around them. They're back in their right places and fused, but still tender.

_ "Asher, how are your wounds?" _

He had also been favoring a leg and it sounded as if his ribs were busted. Looking at him, I can't really tell if there are any open wounds because his fur is so thick and dark. Mine may be just as thick, but ten times lighter.

Standing as if he doesn't hurt at all, I leave him to do whatever. Turning myself, I walk around testing my limbs and find that the only thing that really hurts at all is my side. Shoulder and belly feel fine once I can stand, discomfort in those areas more from lack of motion. 

Dipping my front half down in a stretch, ribs protest even more, but it feels good to move. Bastion heads up, but before I can follow him, my path is blocked by a black giant. The boy keeps going, so I've a feeling the wolf told him to go.

Yellow orbs find glittering light blue-green jewels. Posture upright as he bullies me back, tail and head raised high. My ears go back as my lip raises in a growl.

Yes, I know I could have died, almost did, but I didn't and I'm here. I accomplished what I had set out to do thanks to his and Xavier's help. That does not mean he has the right to treat me like a child.

Unable to read his eyes or emotions, I'm in the dark on what his problem is now. Damn wolf is just as moody as a woman, I swear. Blowing air through my nose, I move to go around him.

Even manage to get a few steps before he's on me, teeth burying in my scruff as a heavy body pushes mine down. Not wanting to open my wounds, I go down easily enough, but I start snarling at him. His growls sound through the mouthful of my coat, legs straddling over my form.

Looking up, can tell the basement door has been shut. What the hell. Growling again, I move to stand. Don't get far as he lowers onto me so I can't.

_ "What do you want Asher? An apology? I refuse to give one when it was my sister's life. I went into what I did with open eyes, I knew the risks and accepted them. If I can, then so can you." _

I whisper it angrily into his head but get no response for a few minutes. Then surprise fills me as he floods my mind with worry and fear. The memory of my screams of pain during the fight, the amount of blood that I'd been covered in, the knowledge that he knew I was hurt worse than I'd let on but could do nothing about it. The fear and heartache when I had laid dying in front of him. Scared when Faline exchanged with me, not knowing what all it would do to me.

His relief when he saw that I was alive, but frustrated... He cuts off before I can get any more of that trailed off thought. Relaxing under him, I settle with no further trouble.

Feeling it, he lets go of my scruff and proceeds to rub his face into the thickness. Unsure what to do, I stay put. A warm tongue slips over my face and muzzle.

Feel sorry for him, I have to taste all sorts of horrible right now. A glimmer of warmth comes from him as he works on settling his fears. Moving back and down to look at my side, he noses fur from it before resorting back to his tongue.

The warmth is soothing, if a bit weird. Laying my head down on outstretched legs, patience is tested on the length it will last. He keeps going till I start getting antsy, stopping only then just to move back to my face where I get another bath.

His muzzle presses to the side of my own, so I return the favor. Cleaning up his snout to his ears, poking my nose into one before rubbing my head against his.

_ "Thank you Asher, for all you've done for me and my family. If there's any time you need help, I hope you'll come to me." _

Color and emotion pour from him before he backs off and allows me to go upstairs. I'm about to the middle of them when the door opens with my sister standing there, worry on her face. I give a light bark before pushing my head into her belly.

Now the trials really begin. Battling like that in front of all those Vamps and animals, word will get around real fast. Our lives are about to get real interesting.

"Everything okay?"

My sister sounds nervous as she tugs at my ears. What is it with people and my ears? They that big or something? I nose at her till she backs up and allows me into the kitchen.

_ "Mhmm." _

I don't get into detail, since I wouldn't know how to explain it.

_ "What about your friend? He alright? Care to introduce him?" _

She nods as I move out into the open area between the kitchen and living room, Asher comes up and heads to his spot on the couch, Bastion sitting there gets the wolf in his lap. Ava is curled up at the other end, looking towards the basement door.

_ "She's still sleeping Ava, didn't get up when the rest of us moved." _

Rolling her brown eyes, I get a nod and smile. By the sounds of it, Xavier is just getting out of the shower, and Orion's leaning against the front door. Faline's friend is sitting on the floor by the kitchen table.

Not as small as I thought he'd be, as he's taller than her by a couple inches. Pretty thin though, as if he hadn't been eating well. Turning to Bastion, I whisper a question to him.

Smiling, he nods and shimmies out from under the black wolf, making his way into the kitchen and pulling out fixings for sandwiches. Tentatively, he invites my sister to join him. She beams at him, her whole face warming and making my heart clench.

She helps him, while doing so, she points to a chair where the new boy takes a seat with a small smile. Seems like they've done that before. Looking out over everyone, she makes introductions.

"Okay..."

Just as she starts, Xavier comes out in nothing but a towel, rubbing at his hair with another. Gee, this is familiar. Ava just about chokes on her drink and Faline gapes at him with a mouth that drops open.

Oh, good Lord. The hormones in this place are getting out of hand.

_ "Xavier, why don't you have clothes on? I know I house trained you better than that." _

I get a grin from inside the towel as I project to everyone. He's still favoring an arm, the angry welts on his abdomen the only thing left from all the slashes he had. Shoulder still looks kind of raw, but other than that he's good.

"Not my fault, I have no more clean pants. Was either the towel or birthday suit, and you don't like when I walk around in the nude."

Wouldn't say that, the opposite would be more correct, which is  _ exactly  _ why he's not allowed to. Looking from my sister to Ava again, I sigh. I look over him again as if seeing him for the first time. If I recall, last time I had to hide in the freezer. 

Long and lean with clear cut muscles, touchable tanned skin which is now covered in water droplets, making things  _ so  _ much worse, and long black hair that frames a strong face with flirtatious amber eyes that love causing mischief among the female population. Long limbs that are corded and toned without being bulky and the tattoo on his shoulder that flexes on his skin when he moves, revealing his time served.

Steamy indeed, but he also knows it and plays for his audience which loses me. Looking at him as if bored, a sneeze coming from me just has him giving me a crooked grin.

_ "Ava, Faline, please don't gawk at the horn dog. Going to take weeks to retrain him now since you guys just fell hard to his supposed charms." _

Xavier puts a hand to his chest and pouts, towel used on his head hanging over his shoulders. Plopping down in the swivel chair at the desk, he raises a leg to cross over the other before I cough at him. Caught onto his flashing real quick, so he just smirks at me, putting his leg back down.

"You're no fun."

_ "I'm plenty of fun, just don't want a houseful of disappointed females." _

He chokes and starts laughing, Orion joining in. Faline is making herself very busy with the food while Bastion looks on with a knowing grin. Ava is unashamed in her onlooking, as always.

Makes me wonder if it's a Shifter thing or something. Rolling my eyes at her, I look to the young man sitting at the table. Nudging my sister with a poke to her head, she looks startled but catches on.

"Uh, yeah. Guys, this is Maii. As you've seen he's real skittish and he doesn't speak. Not sure why Lady had him come with me, but I'm glad she did. He's too gentle to be at that place."

Right now, he's in a pair of sweats of hers with a t-shirt. Looks a little funny since the pants are a bit too short, but I went through the same thing with Bastion. We'll get something for him.

Walking up to him slowly so I don't scare him any more than I have already, he watches me closely. When I step closer, he jumps out of the chair and drops to his knees with his head down. Stopping instantly, I look up to Faline in confusion.

She looks sad as she comes around and goes down to her knees next to him, whispering to him softly. I look over at the lion that knows more than I do. He shrugs, but explains, watching me closely for a response.

"At the bordello, the slaves are to kneel like that until they are given instruction. It's a sign of their submission."

Blinking at him, I lower my rump as I look back to the boy. Faline looks a little lost as she looks at me.

"I had gotten him to stop doing this with me, but it took some time. Since he's unsure about things here, he's going to stay skittish and more than likely revert to his animal form a lot."

Being a Shifter and having that problem, he must still be very young. I look over to Ava, who nods and comes over to crouch on the other side of him. She offers him a kind smile, touching his shoulder lightly.

At the touch, he does relax a little bit. Long ears swivel towards the basement door as a ball of fur comes running up. Little thing always seems to be running somewhere.

She comes over to me, meowing till I nose at her. Her big paws paw at my muzzle as she stands upright before I nudge her to the kneeling boy. Whispering in her head that he needs coaxing to come out of his shell, that we need her help just like she did for Bastion.

Headbutting my shoulder, she walks over and plops in front of him. Lifting her tail high and dancing it back and forth to a tune within her head, his cast down eyes lift shyly as he watches it. A small smile touches his mouth as she starts up her kitten singing, I smile as well, recalling that in human form, Lily loves to sing. Guess it only natural she does as well while in fur.

From behind me, I hear Orion talk softly with Bastion as the boy gives him food. Asking about what we're doing, sounding curious. Imp explains what should be pretty obvious I would think. Swinging my head around, I look at the lion, almost in anger, projecting out my words to everyone.

_ "No one is a slave in my home, no matter where they came from. While here I hope he can find some peace, be able to relax, and not be afraid of everything." _

Dark head cocks to the side as black eyes study me, then my sister. Turning back to Maii, I whisper softly just to him. Keeping my voice calm and cajoling.

_ "Little coyote, you have nothing to fear from me or any within this house. You are safe here. I know that will take action more than words for you to believe. Can't say nothing scary will happen, as I'm sure it will get pretty weird around here at times. My sister and I are new to your world, maybe we can all help each other get through it and learn things together." _

I project calm and warmth as I talk to him. Bastion, who catches on to what I'm doing, comes up to my side and buries his hands in my fur. Turning my head to him, I lick his cheek.

It may look like we're putting on a show, but we're really not. Knowing it will take time, I back away from him, but leave with the feeling of a smile to him. Blue eyes rise to me, but I don't react.

When they drop again, I go back to where I had been originally. Catching Orion looking to Asher, probably talking, I leave them to it while my ears catch the sound of my phone going off.

Was going to ignore it, but it might be mom. Faline finds it on the counter and pales when she sees who it is. Well...more pale.

_ "What? Who is it?" _


	86. Chapter 86

**Kierra**

  
  


When she winces and accepts it, I'm still lost till she says 'Hi, mom'. Oh yeah, can I call it or what? This ought to be interesting, but it's good she answers it so mom knows she's alive and I haven't buried her somewhere. Remembering what I told her before, I hurriedly tell my sister that mom's been told that her youngest has been at a friend’s house.

After she nods, I motion her to go to my room away from everyone. Not to hide anything, just to keep from getting any hard questions to which we have no answers for yet. My room so Tigger can get used to her new scent.

_"Don't eat my cat."_

She snorts and sticks her tongue out at me before leaving the room. I look over to Asher.

_"Swear I need to get a sign to put on the door saying not to eat my cat."_

Ocean eyes fill with amusement as he shakes his head. Ava lifts up Lily and comes over, letting me know that now that everything has settled down, she needs to get home. Feeling guilty that I pulled her away from her livelihood, I thank her again for coming.

Smiling, she bends down and presses her forehead to mine. I have to look some kind of messed up, covered in dried blood. Asher may have cleaned up some of it from my face, but still. Probably reek too.

She doesn't mind though. Before pulling away, Lily gets a headbutt into my chin. Girl has a hard head no matter what form she's in. With a last look to the maned wolf, my best friend turns back and winks at me. I roll my eyes. Laughing as she heads out, I shake my head.

Looking over my home, I wonder just how I went from having a relatively quiet life to this, let alone a houseful of males. Yellow eyes direct back onto Orion.

_"Last cat standing. Scared yet?"_

He scoffs good-naturedly.

"I actually have to get going too. Now that I know where I can find you both, I need to finish gathering the information I told your sister I'd get. Just as with the wolf prophecy surrounding you, the Vampires have one that is similar. Your sister looks to be the one from it, which is why she was in so much danger there."

Nodding, I thank him once more for the help he provided, then direct thoughts specifically at him as I ask about the boy, Maii. I get another shrug. He only knew his name for the longest time, only learning more about him as he watched the coyote with Faline.

Puffing out a breath, I nod. Letting me know he'll get my jeep back to me, Xavier hands over the keys for it. The giant lion leaves, which then leaves the usual crew plus one, or two.

Asking Bastion if he can watch over things for me, much to the amusement of both black wolf and maned, I head for the shower. Was going to stay wolf so I can heal more, but I feel gross. A warm thought worms its way into my head from Asher, letting me know he's more than willing to continue his bathing of me.

Moving faster, I get into the bathroom with his low laughter echoing in my head.

Sighing as the door closes, I ready myself for pain as I shift into skin. The group of us had slept for five to six hours in our 'healing session' and my body lets me know as it reshapes, that it's been a while. Pain and pops cause me to gasp and quicken my breath. It isn't the skin that hurts so much when it tears, as much as my ribs that scream at being moved around again.

Collapsing forward, I blackout for a few minutes, only startling awake when someone touches me. Nervous warmth and worry fill my head as Asher rubs along my brain, little sibling at my side, also looking distressed.

"How bad is it?"

She winces and goes straight to the shower, turning it on instead of answering me. That bad, huh. Looking down, I groan at the amount of blood that's coming from my side and soaking into the rug.

"I think this bath rug has about had it. I've bled on it too much."

"You think?"

"Quite often, usually."

She snorts at me. Hiding a grin, I move to stand. Breath catches as stretching is bad, I have to force myself up. Stopping when I can lean on the sink, I have to calm the black wolf who's turned into a mother hen.

I catch his snort at that, but it gets him to back off a bit. Can feel the warm trickle down my side of more blood oozing. Grumbling about needing a transfusion, I step into the shower before Faline has it to where she thinks it's fine.

"I think your tall friend used most of the hot water."

Smiling, I shrug. Cold water feels just as good when you really want to wash. The shower curtain closes most of the way so water isn't getting sprayed everywhere, but open enough so I can talk with her as she sits on the toilet.

"I think we need to restock our first-aid kit. What we have just isn't gonna keep up with me."

The point was to make her laugh, but she looks sad as she looks over my side. I have my face towards the spray so it isn't beating directly on the wounds, water steadily warming, but the cold feels good going down my back. Holding my head under the shower, my feet are braced to keep me steady.

"I'm sorry sis, for everything."

Pulling my head back, I scowl out at her.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't cause this."

Her new gold eyes are going to take some getting used to, the pain-filled gaze rises to mine.

"It _was_ my fault, I led him right to us. If I'd never started talking to him, none of this would have happened."

I snort, which has her giving me a weird look.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know you were talking to an actual Vampire. How could you? We only knew them as fiction."

Shaking my head, I look at her again, can feel my eyes change as I focus on her face.

"Can look at it this way; if it hadn't happened, we would both be at the mercy of humans who are just as bad with no way to free ourselves. What happened, happened for a reason. If it hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to save that boy out there from a life of hell just to die at a young age. The other boy out there, Maii, he would not be here under our protection if you hadn't been there to find him."

Taking a breath, my head moves back under the spray before I continue.

"Yes, it may have sucked at first, the way it happened, but I'm kind of glad it did. Now I know I have the strength to protect those I call mine. You know how important that is to me. Given the chance to kill, once and for all, a demon of our past."

Pulling my head back, I look to her again.

"I know you won't share all of what you went through. Did you think I wouldn't see your scars? Yes, every time I see them I will get very wild and angry, but never at you. I don't blame you for any of this. You can keep your secrets, just don't let them rule you."

Her eyes go luminous as they fill with tears, turning away as they fall, her voice low as they close.

"I've done things. Things that if you knew of, I know you'd look at me differently."

I growl and her blond head turns back to me as I glare.

"We've all done things that we wouldn't normally have done. Things are different now. You know me better than that. I would never judge or treat you differently for things you had to do to survive. You think I don't feel the shame knowing you were with me when fighting that Werewolf? Feeling what I felt? Or when I was fighting the Vampire, and you could feel my craving of it?"

Her head is shaking, but I know she understands what I'm saying. I hadn't realized she'd been with me at first, only finding out later when I was going over things in my head, then seeing some of it in her head confirmed it.

"The one thing I wish I could have saved you from, I could not because I was drugged during those days. I couldn't take those pains from or for you."

Turning my body so more water can go over my side, I reveal all my scars to her.

"I know, Faline. I know what you had to go through those first few days. I will feel that failure for the rest of my life; that I could not keep you from it. When I had connected with you that first time...when you attacked him with the thought of eating his heart out, that was from me. While with you, I could feel the pain in your body...knew right away what it was from."

My eyes hold the agony, the shared torment of knowing what she went through because I had gone through the same many years before. No one knows the extent of what happened, I refuse to share it even to this day. It can do nothing but cause others pain, so I keep it to myself.

I hold my hand up and out, fingers splayed. She looks at me with mirrored eyes before standing and coming closer, meeting my hand with hers before our fingers entwine.

Giving her a small smile, I bring up emotions of wonder and joy at relearning the world through new eyes. The satisfaction of knowing that we can help so many. The fierce pride that I have in her and Bastion, knowing they will become beautiful people if only given the chance and room to do so.

She returns my smile, sharing her own hopes for herself and those back at the bordello. My heart stutters at that, and I can see that she caught it.

"Can't blame me for that. We did just rescue you from that place and I'm told by Orion that it's very dangerous for you there. I know it means a lot to you, and I will try my best to understand that you willingly...want to go back."

Nodding, she looks at me with determination. I know that look. Even if I'm not okay with this, she will find a way back. That knowledge is confirmed with her next words.

"Just like you have those here that you protect, there are some there that _I_ protect. I can't do that from here. I can't make things better for those there if I'm here. I love you, and I'm extremely happy that you found and saved me, but they depend on me, just as Bastion does with you. I can't just leave them."

My pride in her grows just as fast as my fear for her does. With something that important, to both her and others who need her, more than I do, I can't keep her from that or them. Closing my eyes, I nod, then open and look at her.

"I request a couple more days. Let me really know that I have you home and safe. Give a chance for my fears and nightmares to ease before you go back. I promise, I will let you go, but give me, and even mom, two more days."

My breath rushes from me when she nods, not realizing I had been holding it.

"That works, especially since mom wants to see us tomorrow."

I almost lose my balance and fall, gaping at her.

"You tell me this _now_?"

"Other things came up."

The grin on her face has me scowling, so I start poking.

"And how are you going to explain the new eyes?"

Her said eyes narrow at me, going tit for tat.

"How are _you_ going to explain that you have a son?"

I wince. There is that. Going to be real fun explaining that one, since she knows how I feel about kids. Oh boy. Faline just keeps piling the stones on. She can be awfully mean when she wants to be.

"Let alone the giant wolf that takes up half your couch? Or the tall stud that walks around half-naked? Although that one she might like."

Grinning at me, we both start laughing. Washing my hair is really fun when all the soap wants to run right over my ribs. She eventually just holds a cloth over them so I can hurry and finish.

Get out, wrap up, and bolt to my room within the next few minutes just to stand in front of my mirror and look myself over.

"Forget everything else, how am I explaining this?"

She purses her lips before going back out, probably to get the first-aid kit. While she does that, I really look at it. Right over my lower ribcage, on my right side, is a fist-sized hole.

Well, what's left of a larger hole. It's pretty meaty but closed. The life-threatening issues over, now it's just keeping it from getting messed with anymore.

Having your ribs pushed into your liver and lung is not a good way to go, I don't recommend it at all. I'm guessing Orion had to pull the fragments of bone from the soft tissues for things to even _attempt_ to heal right.

If I'd been where I could have been getting a blood transfusion, it might have kept me alive long enough to give my body a chance to heal itself. Would still need the rib pieces pulled out though, otherwise, they would've healed inside the organs. The bone shards would have eventually worked themselves into tissues, and that would have just caused even more problems. I'm very lucky they didn't shatter. Ribs may have regrown, but again; bone shards floating around inside organs.

The whole area and branching out is colorful in its bruising, the torn edges are fewer thanks to Faline's Vamp saliva, reopened but not gaping from my shifting. Flesh 'flaps' lay over and face into the opening in the middle. Looking at it, I start laughing. Giggling like an idiot as my sister comes back in, she gives me a weird look till I point it out.

"What does that look like to you?"

"A close brush with death?"

I mock pout but point it out.

"Tampons. The plastic applicators, how the tops are shaped? Like a star?"

Eyeing it, she grins, then gives gross face which has me laughing again. The skin will knit back together and form new skin where it had been ripped away, but I'll always have some serious scarring. Sighing, I look at it disparagingly.

"What's wrong?"

I shrug with only a slight wince as she goes through the doctoring box.

"I don't mind the scars, but I don't dare be bare around any family aside from you. I wouldn't be able to explain anything."

My eyes go back to her as I picture the ones on her. She'll end up having more trouble than I will since she likes more open clothes. Tank and tube tops, skirts, summer bikinis, and the like.

I feel a pang at the thought of that; not like she'll be tanning anymore. Not wanting to feel any more sadness or pain, I stiffen my spine.

"We'll talk to Ava, see if she can do some cover work for us."

Her blond head nods absently, a look of concentration on her face. I nudge her while pulling on a long, loose t-shirt. She responds while looking through pads and patches of gauze.

"The Mistress at the bordello, think I figured out why she has the tattoo she does."

"Oh?"

She nods. This whole scene bringing a deja vu moment from just before this all started.

"Her whole back is covered in a leopard pattern, it's actually really pretty. Not sure if I want my spots tattooed onto me though."

"Aww, why not? Could give you the nickname of Puddy-Tat Spot. Huh, huh? Get my pun there?"

I get an unamused look, but I smile anyway as I pull out a pair of underwear. While putting them on, she pulls my shirt up higher till she takes it back off. My turn to purse my lips.

"You know, you just made the whole point of putting that on kind of redundant."

"Not my fault. Besides, you're in a house full of animals, they don't view nudity as we did as humans. Learned that from my time at the brothel."

I shake my head at her till she raises her face to look at me.

"Those are Shifters, Weres start out human, so therefore still view it as a human."

She shakes her head at me as if I'm slow.

"Not the older ones. Young ones can't control their body's reactions, but it's natural when it happens and as long as no one makes a problem out of it, nothing comes of it."

I shake my head back at her as if she were the one being the dunce.

"You were also in a place that sex is the draw. The animals there are of course going to see nothing of nudity since it's an everyday part of life there. They're also all submissive, so any attractions they have are probably kept quiet. The animal within us all may not mind nudity, sure, it's the human in us all that creates problems with it."

She stops and thinks about it, then gives her answer.

"Agree to disagree."

I give her that with a head incline before she speaks up again.

"Once I learned I could turn into my cat, I stayed that way for days, only changing back to talk to a girl that became my first friend there. She also helped me by letting me feed from her since she was the only one who I talked to. I'd say trust, but I can't go that far, not at that point."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I lean to the side so she can doctor while telling me her tale. Heavy chest moving to the side feeling all sorts of awkward even with an arm raised.

"I was able to talk her into carrying me around so I could get out of the room I was kept in. That's when the kitchen became my haven."

She smirks, gold eyes glittering in memory. We were both in our own hell's, but both of us found something that could make us happy.

"To the shock of everyone there, I bitched right to the Mistress's face about how she wasn't taking care of those that she was the caretaker of. So as my payment to her for damages I caused to...three rooms, I think by that point, I was given the job to provide decent meals for all those who could eat."

Looking at her, my eyebrows raised when she mentioned damages to rooms. She smirks as she catches my look and elaborates.

"Whenever I could, I would dart out of the room and cause trouble for both Anthony and Nicolaus."

I see the pang in her eyes for just a second, but it causes my heart to stutter.

_No..._

"I was always caught by Anthony and taken back, but I'd make him pay for it. I made him bleed each time. The rooms I 'damaged' were rooms I'd gotten into a fight in, either with him or the Vampire that lost half his face."

She pauses, then keeps going, the patch forgotten in her lap as she traipses through memories that I'm not sure I want to know, but listen anyway.

"It was so weird. While in cat form, Nicolaus had been almost normal, different. When he first grabbed me, he was insane, no denying that. While I refused to go human, he became softer, calmer. Things got so confusing. I actually started to like him. He kept me safe from others, helped me when I was wounded."

She looks down into her lap, the gauze pad getting twisted in her hands, face showing confusion and guilt. My own eyes close as I put it together.

"I had gotten really close to him, then I went through your fight with that Vamp with you and I made the mistake of saying your name aloud. It was then that I learned he was sending people after you, to kill you while he smiled in my face."

Her voice is filled with tears as she admits her perceived shame.

"I retreated from him, going back to avoiding him whenever I could. Able to bury myself in the job I'd been given to help those around me who needed it more than I. That kitchen became my safe zone, where I could bury the knowledge that I was a prisoner, but then things changed again."

Actual tears fall from her now. Sitting up, I pull her into a hug. My nudity gets totally ignored as it has no bearing here. Arms go around her as she sits stiffly.

"I had sex with him Kie, willingly. Even after everything he'd done. Things got so messed up in my head. I hate that I have feelings for him, but I can't help it. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Her tears shred my heart, the knowledge that she fell in love with the one who took her and used her going over and over in my head. I keep my eyes closed so she can't read it.

Stockholm Syndrome. Just in this case, warped with a Vampire Maker's bond.

My own tears escape, which make hers worse when she feels them fall. Twisting so I'm facing her, ignoring the protests in my side, I pull her closer to me. Her stiff body goes limp as she sinks into me.

I don't blame her for anything. No, I'm not happy that she had fallen in love with him, but there's nothing I can do about that. I'm upset that it happened that way, but it did, that can't be changed.

"It's okay. I know it's confusing, it probably always will be. Weird things happen. You have to follow your gut. Your heart and brain can lead you astray, but your gut will always tell you if something is good or bad."

Pulling back, I pull her face up and look at her. Luminous gold facing liquid green.

"I still love you. This doesn't change how I feel about you at all. I wish I had answers for you, but I don't, other than that I will try to understand your choices. Don't fault me for not being able to accept him, for I'll never be able to. I can't even apologize for that, but you know what you want more than I do."

Using my thumbs, I sweep the falling tears away. Can spout all the words I want to at her, but I won't be able to understand fully. I know it's something to do with the brain and all, but that's not all of it.

She said he protected her from others, but he himself was and is a threat to her. If I ever come across him again, I _will_ try to kill him. Won't feel bad about it in any way. The only way I would stop is if she stood between us.

I'd back off then, but there will always be other chances. Kissing her forehead, I ask something that's been bugging me about him 'protecting' her.

"Chicky? Don't take this the wrong way, but why was he chasing you? That was no game of friendly tag, he was enraged."

Blood fills her face so fast I wonder if she gets dizzy. My head cocks in curiosity as she tries to look away. More surprises.

"He had found out that I was with the Mistress."

"I take it when you say 'with', you don't mean platonic tea time that he was jealous over."

She shakes her head, face so red I'm starting to worry. I can't help it, even with all the seriousness going on, I grin. I've always been told I don't have normal reactions to things.

I also have delayed reactions that will mimic shock, but isn't. Like when family members pass, I won't say I feel 'nothing', I just don't have the same reactions as everyone else does. When I start mourning, it will be hours to days later.

Usually, I end up having to force emotion so family members don't take things the wrong way. Or hell, when a family member is in pain, and all I can do is laugh. It's not that I find it funny, I just react to things weirdly.

Right now, I know she isn't in 'pain', but she's clearly feeling so awkward that all the blood in her body is in her face. I can't let this one go though.

"So I take it when you saw her back tattoo, it wasn't by a low backed dress."

She shakes her head. I'm quite enjoying myself at this point by just making her squirm. Think she catches onto it by her face hardening, her embarrassment turning to annoyance.

Either emotion is better than her feeling guilt or shame though for something that she can't help. Biting my lip, I have to push it just one more time.

"Sooo... Are you a bottom or a top?"

She makes a sound of disgust and stands. Can't hold it back anymore, so I start laughing. The built-up emotion from the last couple days has me laughing way harder than necessary.

Unable to resist it herself, she joins in with me. I can just imagine what the animals out in the living room think by hearing us going back and forth. Her blush starts up all over again when I waggle my brows at her.

Able to slow to a grinning idiot chuckle, I attempt to talk.

"Well, about time. Just about every other female in our family is bisexual or bi-curious. Knew you was fruity."

I get gauze pads thrown at me as I start laughing again. Doing so really starts to hurt, which annoyingly, just makes me continue longer. Couple minutes later, I'm finally able to stop, groaning in pain as I lay a hand softly over it.

"Serves you right you damn jackal. Why do you have to be so weird? Everyone else gets a normal sibling, and I end up with you."

"I'm so telling mom on you."

She snorts, still smiling.

"Go ahead, she'll just agree, she always does."


	87. Chapter 87

**Kierra**

  
  


I chuckle, but it brings home some things. Not to mention complications. Our combined scars and injuries, the inability to see her youngest outside during the day... Eating.

The changes to our hair coloring and eye changes, even my lack of glasses can be explained easily enough cosmetically. Until my eyes change in front of her that is. Even my weight loss is easy enough to explain away.

Just about everything else? I sigh, all traces of laughter gone. Faline finishes covering my side up and doing her usual over-taping job. I won't be able to keep it on long, too much chance of the gauze sticking then healing into the wound.

"We'll work on getting your windows covered and Bastion's things can come in here. First chance I get I'll go pick up some clothes for Maii. More pants for the flirt out there as well. Last thing we need is mom having a heart attack from seeing _that_ walking around here in the nude."

Her eyes glitter as she smiles, switching to telepathy since voices carry.

_"How do you not jump on him? I saw Benjamin in your memories too, that is so unfair. You get all the dangerous and deadly and I get the insane and crazy."_

I burst out laughing, pulling on a pair of sweats. Replying back the same way.

_"Trust me, it isn't easy. At least until he opens his mouth, then it's pretty easy. As for Benji, that was a very, very embarrassing accident. Besides, what about that lion? He's quite easy on the eyes."_

The look she gives me is priceless.

_"Orion? Are you serious? He may look cute, but he's worse than your dogdeer. Well, not the flirting part, but the annoying part. When at the bordello, it seemed every time he came around, something embarrassing happened. He's what I'd imagine a brother would be like. He's really smart though, so don't pass him over just 'cause he looks like a lunkhead."_

I smile, glad she had that type of person in her corner. Not to mention he doesn't look at her like that at all either, which is a big relief. He looks at her in fondness, but just like she said, as a sibling, nothing more. I switch back to speaking aloud.

"That reminds me. Is it just me, or are all male animals ridiculously big? Damn long ass legs and all buff like."

She nods and shrugs with a laugh. Tigger pulls himself out from under my bed and lets us know it's past dinner time.

"Aw, hell. I lost another pair of boots."

I make a sound of disgust. Boots, pants, shirt, and body jewelry. Granted all can be replaced, it's just annoying to keep having to do so.

Making our way back to the living room, we get weird looks from all the animals and Bastion. We just look at each other and start laughing all over again. Xavier scrunches his nose at us as he turns to the boys sitting at the table.

"And that, dear fellows, is why females are weird. Professional flip-floppers of craziness."

They both smile which warms my heart. Tigger goes straight to his food dish, Maii watching him curiously. Clearing my throat to get his attention, I smile but lay it out.

"Fat cat is not for eats. I need to make a sign, seriously."

Asher projects his laugh. Stopping, I really look at the two boys, eyes going from one to the other. Oh, this is just too rich.

"Blue eyes, blond hair on the shaggy side, small physique. You two could pass for brothers."

Everyone else looks at them and nods. They look at each other, both shrugging, which has them both laughing. Maii's laugh is very interesting since you can tell that's what he's doing, but there's no sound. Can't recall if he made any noise in animal form. I leave it for now. 

Going to the thick books on the small coffee table, I grab up one and flip through it, stop on a page, and then hand it to my sister. While she reads up on her inner cat, I go for food. Bastion points at the microwave, which sure enough has a couple sandwiches inside piled high with meat. Putting my hands together as if praying while facing him, I thank him. He beams, the coyote sitting opposite him watching our exchange with curiosity.

"Heh, listen to this Maii. Female ocelots are called 'Queens'. Hah, I'm royalty."

"Royal pain in my ass."

I can't help it, she left it wide open. Smiling as I dodge away from her swat, I make my way over to the window next to the door, standing there and eating while looking out.

"Have to make a list of things that are needed. Clothes for Maii and Xavier, heavy dark drapes, and more food."

Faline pipes up from behind me as she sets the book down with the others.

"Don't worry about me sleeping in my room, I can't sleep in a bed. I like the downstairs thing."

Her unspoken reason has me frowning at the window, eyes closing briefly. Xavier, who's leaning next to it, sees my reaction and his eyes show his mix of emotions, having heard what was talked about out-loud in my room and bathroom. Not sure if it's dawned on her yet, but I hope she stays oblivious. My eyebrows draw together, staying in my position of facing the window as I ask her something I'm a bit nervous about.

"How often do you need to feed?"

Can see her reflection in the glass as she stops moving. Her sad eyes looking toward me before away.

"Usually depends on how much energy I've expended, then the length of time of just what I fed on last."

I turn to face her, empty plate in my hands. The confusion on my face is transparent, so she explains a little awkwardly. Her own embarrassment obvious and telling.

"It's like levels. Human blood nourishes and can last me a few days when I push it, but that's also when I spend most of my time in cat form and away from people."

I nod to her, following along so far. She can go days when temptation isn't around, basically.

"Shifter blood is stronger and lasts longer than human and gives an extra 'zing'. Were-animal blood is the strongest that I know of so far, making one almost drunk if they take too much. When...an event happened, I got both Shifter and Were blood, but I didn't have that much of a drunk feeling since I was basically starved. It did, however, give _a lot_ of energy. Not sure how long it will last me though, because I had been injured later that took a lot of energy to heal."

Alrighty then. So Were blood is the strongest, yet the one who would willingly help her, can't, because it sends me into fits. Is there anything I _can_ help her with?

"Do you need to feed soon?"

She shakes her head slowly while looking at me.

"When I was trying to heal you, even though I had given you so much of mine - which was still full of Were and Shifter by the way - when I'd tried to close your wound with my saliva..."

She looks flustered and looks over to Asher who has his head down on his paws, watching us silently from his spot on the couch. He just blinks at her, which has her sighing.

"The amount of your blood that I had collected when sealing the edges closed was enough to equal that of an exchange."

I can feel Asher's wince in my head as he closes his eyes to keep his emotions from me. Thanks to my Silver blood enhancing my natural empathy, I can still pick up his disgust that he can't help but feel. With his past, I can't fault him for it, so I send him comfort.

His ears perk forward then back, his guilt filling my head. I turn back to my sister for her to continue, but still send him waves of warmth and my understanding of why he feels that way, letting him know that his guilt is not necessary.

"I didn't get the same amount back that I had given, but your blood is very... Tingly."

I choke on my saliva as I look at her, then start laughing.

"If you were a guy, I'd accuse you of using that as a pickup line."

She raises her shoulders and hands in a shrug as she thinks of a different way to put it.

"As your inner wolf laid it out for me, your Silver Wolf magic makes your blood more potent than anyone else's. If that weren't enough, both you and I have 'extra' magic in our blood because of our mother's bloodline. We're descended from heavy magic users."

I blink at her for a full minute. Xavier's face is contemplative while Asher's head had raised, a flicker in his eyes. The almost twin boys at the table look from me to Faline, Maii looking curious as Bastion looks confused.

I'm right there with ya buddy.

"My inner wolf told you this? Shouldn't that mean I know it too?"

She sees my confusion and continues to explain.

"It was while _you_ had retreated and your wolf rose from the reaction to my blood. I think it would have come to you eventually. I think your wolf acts like a subconsciousness, you know what she knows and vise-versa, you just don't _know_ that you know it."

As confusing as that sounds, it sort of makes sense. The last time I had a reaction, my emotions were so all over the place that _I_ had sunk into the wolf, letting it take over. Like Asher had said he did for long periods of time before we met.

"Come to think of it, that's happened before that way. The last time I blacked out and came to, I 'knew' of one of my new abilities. Just an automatic knowledge that came out of nowhere."

She nods, lips lifting that I understand what she's saying and believing her. If I have to blackout each time to learn something though, that's going to put a serious crimp in things.

"The one that's a force shift though, that was learned by accident, Xavier and Benjamin being the guinea pigs for that. Weres and probably Shifters being stuck that way till they rest for awhile while Vamps only take a few minutes. By the way, Faline, tigers are freaking huge as hell."

She laughs, but I'm wholly serious. Benji had been around twelve feet long with a five-foot tail. When standing he would only be half a foot shorter than the top of her head.

Shaking my head, I throw away the paper plate, only now remembering that I forgot to ask Ava about the school thing for Bastion. Wincing, I look over at him.

"I'm sorry Imp, I forgot to ask Ava how the school thing was coming. With everything else going on, it escaped me."

He smiles and says it's no problem. Faline's coyote friend perks up at the mention of it though. Not sure how to go about this without insulting him, I call on her help in my head and breathe a silent sigh of relief when she speaks up.

"I've been working with Maii on his writing. There's not much of a school system at that place. He catches on quick and seems to enjoy doing it. Since I have no idea how to teach him anything else without having the proper materials..."

She looks to her friend and smiles at him, he returns it with shiny eyes. Good Lord, why was this kid at a whore house?

"What do you say Maii? Would you like to join Bastion? If I'm assuming this right, it's a Shifter school that Lily goes to?"

I nod my head absently as she entices him. I whisper into her head and ask just how long he was there and what he was made to do. She whispers back while smiling at him.

_"He wasn't used as the others since he can't control his shifting. As for anything else, your guess is as good as mine. Not even the Mistress knows much about him I don't think. It's hard to find out anything since he doesn't speak."_

A small sigh escapes me in relief that he wasn't 'available' to anyone. Looking to Bastion to judge his reaction of having someone joining him, he looks more inclined into going now than he had before. It's usually easier to go into something when someone you know is with you, so that settles that.

I smile at him, my heart swelling. How in the world was I going to explain him to my mother? Unlike other people who will accept my word that he's mine, she won't. He may look younger than he is, but even then, I don't look old enough to have a child his age.

Actually, scratch that. Anymore these days, kids are having kids left and right. He has no official papers though, which is going to make things that much harder, but Ava is also supposed to find someone to make him some.

"I'm guessing he also doesn't have any kind of identification, does he?"

"I don't think so."

We both look at him. With his confused look, I'd say it's a good assumption that he doesn't.

"I have Ava looking for someone for me to get Bastion his, I can toss Maii in there too. Have to find last names though. I don't think I've asked you yet, Bastion. Did you want to keep your mother's last name or would you be willing to take mine?"

There's no way I would make him take that man's name, but I don't want to deny him his mother either. He'd said he has no other family, so it's not like he has a name to come from. Still his choice though.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have yours, then no one can take me from you."

I smile warmly at him.

"No one could take you from me even if you didn't have my name, Imp. My name or not, I claim you as mine. Nothing will change that."

He blushes and looks down, tears in his eyes with his relieved expression. Maii is looking back and forth between us, slight puzzlement in his face along with amazement. A hungry look in his eyes as well as from the waves coming from him lets me know he craves a family just as much as my Imp does.

"And you Maii? Do you plan on staying with us?"

I ask him, unsure of how he feels about those that were left behind at the brothel. Faline wants to go back, but does he? Watching his face, he looks conflicted as he looks from my sister to Bastion. She reads his mixed emotions and speaks up.

"I'll be going back and forth from here to the bordello. This can be your home, Maii. I don't want you at that place. You're too good to be there. I know you like to follow me around, and you can do so all you want when I'm here, but please, don't go back there."

He still looks a little conflicted, but bows to her wishes with a slight nod. I offer my hand out to him, hoping he won't drop to his knees again. He looks at my hand as if choosing it will lose him Faline. I smile at him.

"Don't worry Maii, if I have to I will go there myself and drag her back here so we can spend time with her. I just got her back, I don't intend to give her up to that place. This is her home, and both she and I are opening our home to you."

He looks overwhelmed, yet when I pull my hand back, he starts to panic.

"Maii, it's okay. It's a big choice, so if you need time, you'll have it. I won't force you to do something you don't want."

He shakes his head, actually reaching out for my hand, nervously, but he makes the move. She and I both smile at him as I take his hand. He blushes profusely. I bring around my other hand to pat his within mine.

"Is there a specific name you want?"

Looking around at all the people in the house who give him a small nod, he points to Bastion, then to Faline, and finally me. Smiling, I incline my head. Asking what happened with my phone, she points to it on the counter.

Releasing the boy's hand, I head for it and send Ava a text asking if she's still awake. While waiting for a reply, Asher scratches at the door. Rubbing his ears while I open the door, he heads out.

Xavier plops down in the black wolf's spot on the couch and rubs his back into it. I raise an eyebrow at him and get a crooked grin back.

"Tempting fate there dude. If he starts pissing on it, I'm blaming you, hope you know that."

He laughs and stands. From all the movement he had done without actually moving, it loosened his towel, so when he stands, it drops. I turn away so fast I give myself whiplash.

"Faline! Get me one of your long skirts!"

She had been looking away till I yelled.

"You don't have to... Oh. Uh, yeah. No problem."

Blushing just as bright as I am, she hurries off. The pain in my ass is actually laughing as if something hilarious just happened. The boys also laughing has me scowling.

"We need more females around here. Too much testosterone poisoning going on in this place."

Faline comes out with a hand over her eyes that she's so not covering. I cross my arms and look at her. Shit eating grin is given as she takes her hand down all the way.

Scowling at her, she points to a spot just behind me. Looking automatically, I groan and throw my hands in the air. The maned wolf standing behind me has my poor cat in front of his groin.

"What are you doing to my baby! You have no shame. My cat is going to be scarred for life. Serious therapy. And we aren't even going to go into the whole pussy factor here. Forget Asher, I need to pimp you out instead, might mellow you out some."

My whole tirade is ignored as everyone else is bent over in laughter. Xavier is laughing so hard he drops Tigger, who has the audacity to look back at the man who dropped him as if putting him down was a sin.

"Tigger! You horrible hussy, go to bed."

I just get looked at by a very unimpressed feline. I glare at him till he goes to his tree in the corner. Fine. Better than nothing. My arms still crossed, I cock my hip as I look out at everyone who's still giggling.

Xavier is having trouble cupping himself; he's still laughing so hard. Holding a hand out to my sister, she tosses the skirt to me, to which I catch and throw on his head. With glittering amber eyes, he turns his back to me.

Hard muscled and tanned buns are very visible and gropable. Growling at him, I look over to my sister who is gawking openly.

"Got a bit of drool there little sister."

Her eyebrow raises as she looks at me.

"I'll take my drool over that shade of red any day."

Green eyes narrow dangerously at her.

"Keep it up Chicky, and I'll tell mom _you_ brought him home."

Her mouth drops open before laughing heartily, fangs flashing. Xavier joins in with her. Hmm... Not sure he ever stopped, so he 'continues' with her. There we go.

Turning my head just enough to see him out of the corner of my eye, he has the skirt on. Getting a wicked idea, I nonchalantly raise my phone as if I'm checking it. Pulling up the camera, it gets turned onto video mode.

I turn as if nothing's happening, holding it out in front of me as if I'm about to take a picture. That gets his attention, glittering eyes narrowing at me playfully.

"That's just dirty. Don't you dare. This is blackmail."

"Precisely, but it's not just on you."

With that, I swing toward my sister. She precedes to squeak at me and dive down the hallway.

"Ha! You've both been captured."

Xavier eyes me critically.

"You didn't take a picture, did you?"

"Nope, I took video."

Now I laugh evilly as his mouth drops. Saving it, I stash it in my pocket. Only way I will get sweats is if they have pockets, which come in handy now. Pleased with myself, I cross my arms again and smirk at him.

"You look so pretty."

Can't help but mock him, my feeling superior now that the tables have turned. He arches a brow and starts stalking toward me. Widening my eyes, I point at him while taking a step back.

"Don't you dare you fiend. You keep yourself over there and look pretty in your, err, outfit."

Not listening, he keeps stalking, mischievous glint sharpening his eyes. So much for feeling superior.

"Don't make me work my mojo on you again. Then you really won't have to worry about clothes."

I grin, but that doesn't stop him. Backpedaling, I laugh and call on my Imp.

"Bastion! Contain your friend before I lay some pain on him."

Having gone around the kitchen table, my back stops me at the island counter. Breaking eye contact as I glance behind me quickly, an undignified squeak escapes me as two long arms box me in against it.

"Not so uppity now, are you?"

Smirking, I cross my arms and raise my own eyebrow. He looks at me warily, then gets a boy on his back. A smile crosses his face before he swings around, acting like he's trying to grapple at Bastion.

"Ha! You forget, I have secret weapons. I can be as uppity as I want."

Hearing Bastion laugh warms my heart so much I have to hold my breath for a moment so I don't tear up. Maii watches on with large eyes, the tall man capturing Bastion up around his waist and lifting him so he's upside down.

His squeal of laughter draws Faline back out from wherever she'd been hiding. She stands in the hallway, giggling at the two. The boy gets lifted till he's hanging over a shoulder.

Smiling as I watch on, my pocket starts vibrating. Pulling it out, it's a response from Ava; she's still up. Sending her the question on how the school is coming, I add another to the roster, inquire if she found someone who can get papers written up, and add another for those too.

Sending the message off, I turn for the small pad of paper at the wall-side counter. Getting a list of everything that needs to be replaced or gotten new of, it's more or less to keep myself on track.

**_NEEDED:_ **

_* Clothes for Maii_

_* Clothes for Xavier_

_* Heavy dark drapes/paint_

_* Food_

_* Papers for boys_

_* Drawer tower x3_

Don't know how long Xavier plans on hanging around, so three sets of drawer towers that can work for holding their clothes will work for now. Leaning on the counter, my foot taps on my toes while I go over things in my head. I reach out for my sister in my head and marvel at my ability to do so.

_"Even though most if not all of us will be sleeping downstairs, the boys will need their own rooms... Do you hear that?"_


	88. Chapter 88

**Kierra**

  
  


My head snaps up at the sound of a vehicle turning into our driveway. We're not expecting anyone for hours yet. Faline and Xavier also stop and listen.

The younger boys picking up on cues look around warily, Maii also has to hear something. Time on my phone shows that it's shortly after one in the morning, which leaves lots of dark left for Vamps to have followed.

"Bastion, you and Maii keep an eye out for each other, I don't know who this is."

Turning off the light, Xavier and I take either side of the door and look out the windows to see brighter lights reflecting on the trees from headlights. We may look paranoid, but paranoid tends to mean prepared and safer. Usually.

Can feel my sister at my back and have to keep fighting myself to tell her to get back and hide with the boys. Turning, I look at her with pleading eyes. She may be tougher now, but she's still my baby sister, and it's my job to keep her safe.

She rolls her eyes, but backs off, joining the boys who are crouched down by the basement door. We seriously need to work out escape plans. Going down and getting cornered is not the way to go.

Yellow eyes dilating, I can see the car coming. It isn't one I recognize. Shaking my head at Xavier, he inclines his head and heads toward the back door.

Someone either sucks at hunting or they aren't bothering to be stealthy. Even in shadow, I can see the maned wolf slip out of the skirt before darting out the back door. Having someone who was in the service around, means someone with more and much better battle experience at my back.

Directing my gaze back to the trees around the driveway, lights coming closer prevents me from being able to see the driver. Light glare really isn't good for eyes. Blinking several times as I try to rid myself of all the dots, I feel like I have gnats in my eyeballs.

Body situated so half of me is covered by the door and the other half by the drapes over the window, I get my eyes focused just as the car pulls in. Adrenaline spikes through me as muscles tighten in readiness.

Once the lights are shut off, plunging everything into darkness once more, the driver sits there as if waiting. Yellow eyes narrowing, I breathe a small sigh of relief, yet have to stop myself from relaxing.

Mouthing to my sister to stay here, I slip out nonchalantly and close the door behind me before crossing my arms over my chest, standing there in my bare feet. I may know this Vampire, but after everything that's happened, trust is in short supply right now.

Waiting for him to exit his car, I take a single step forward. Sweatpants, t-shirt, and damp hair all move with the playful breeze. The chill of it keeps me focused as I watch Benjamin unfold himself from his vehicle.

Blue-green eyes flare at me as he slams the door shut. Raising an eyebrow at his tantrum, my heart thumps from the sudden loud noise.

"Call off your dog, Kierra. You know me."

"I may know you Benjamin, but I seem to have a lot of enemies coming out of the woodwork these days."

He glares at me but gives a small nod.

"What are you doing here Benji?"

My use of the nickname I gave him seems to calm him a little but he still looks angry at me. I'm really good at doing that. My superpower seems to be the ability to piss people off in a very short amount of time.

"I heard what happened through the grapevine, rumors are flying left and right. I wanted to make sure you were alive since some of those rumors have you dead from wounds you sustained in a fight."

His eyes look honest enough, so I take him at his word.

"It's alright Xavier, you can come out."

I keep my gaze on the Vamp as a tall reddish canine comes from around some trees. The maned wolf moves around the man, keeping sand-colored eyes on him as he makes his way to my side. I drop a hand to his head to thank him for his help as well as sending it to him through his head.

Slipping in silently and asking him to watch over the others while I talk to Benjamin, he's unhappy about it but goes in when I open the door. It's shut once more before catching teal eyes on me again.

"Walk with me?"

He asks it, but there's also demand slipped in there. I raise my eyebrows but step out onto the frozen grass. He notices my bare feet, but since I don't make noise about it, he doesn't either.

I head down the driveway and he falls into step next to me, towering over me by almost a whole foot. Dark jeans are snug on him while a t-shirt hugs his shoulders, a chain at his neck, which is new. Black combat boots crunch down on the frost-covered grass, the only noise he's making.

By habit, I'm walking on the balls of my feet. A habit I've had for years so it's not like it's something I started doing recently. Once I notice I'm doing it, I lower down to my whole foot, the frost on my arch feels queer. Not cold, more texture-wise weird, since it's low grass made stiff by the cold.

"Cold feet?"

"No, just new textures feeling different. First time recently I've been on the ground barefoot without shoes or paws. So, obviously, I'm not dead. What else did you need clearing up?"

Conscious that I'm not wearing a bra, fast movements are nonexistent right now. Bad enough I'm going to...yep. My arms cross when flesh peaks and hardens. So awkward, but hopefully he didn't notice since he's looking away from me.

"Word is you killed someone in front of a group of Vampires, that you're harboring a dangerous fugitive, and kidnapped a Vampire against her will. A crazy Werewolf who's going around killing other Werewolves."

I hear his sigh, but there's a smile tugging at his lips when I look over. I smirk at him.

"And what do you believe?"

His turquoise eyes direct themselves on me intently.

"I believe you are very good at causing trouble, for yourself and others. Also very good at pointing a spotlight at yourself and drawing lots of attention."

He's glaring at me, but he keeps going.

"I also believe that you found and rescued your sister. There's a group who want her found and terminated, claiming she's a danger to all Vampires."

My body stiffens, eyes flashing to their yellow hues as I stop and glare at him.

"Is that why you're here? To take her from me?"

He gives me a droll look, but what am I supposed to think? And people call females confusing. I think it's males that are.

"Seriously doubt your little sister is a danger to anyone. Only thing she's a danger to is your health for acting like the younger sibling she is."

He smirks back at me, trying to lighten the tension between us. I incline my head and continue down the driveway. There's silence for a few moments, then I speak up.

"I did kill someone. The Werewolf who helped take my sister and the one responsible for turning me. Was too injured from that scuffle to track down the Vamp that ran. There was a group of people around us; a mixed crowd. The only thing any of them did was talk amongst themselves and go nuts over my blood when it landed on the walls."

Didn't catch it during the fight, but after, there were a couple different ones who were licking at the walls and tables. Figured they were just that hungry, but if what Faline says is true and my blood is 'tingly', then I just got 'Nummy Snack' put next to my name. Just what one always wishes to be, eh?

Benjamin reaches out, capturing a lock of my hair. Most of it's dry but up close to my scalp it's still damp. My hair is long enough that he doesn't have to be right next to me to grasp it.

Normal colored strands are let go to fall back while he keeps hold of a silver streak. I keep walking, swallowing down the snappy retort that usually comes out when someone grabs at my hair. I know of women who love their hair to be pulled, yanked on, and grabbed roughly. I do not.

No tender head here, but pulling my hair is one of the quickest ways to piss me off. If someone's playing with my hair, who I trust, and it gets pulled, no big deal. When Ava is going nuts about trying some 'new do' on my head, I don't mind her yanking and pulling.

Anyone else trying to grab it to be funny or thinking it will turn me on? Baaad idea. I'd snap off before, and now I have the teeth to really back it.

"This happened when you turned?"

My strides are slow and even, his long legs keeping close with no problem at all. Turning my head just enough to see him, I nod.

"When I first saw it I thought it was gray caused by the stress from everything that had happened. But once washed and dried, that's what it looked like. Streaks on top and undersides."

I turn back to look in front of me, but I do catch his raising it to his nose. Being a Vamp, he can smell it just fine when it's in his hands. Since learning of what he is, Benji has become really weird. Going from a distant yet playful friend to a touchy-feely weirdness.

We walk for a couple more minutes with him fondling my hair. I stop at the end of the dirt path where it goes into pavement.

"Why did you come, Benjamin? If not for my sister, what was the point?"

He comes up even with me, letting my hair go, a crooked smile crossing his features.

"I believe you invited me."

My brow raises at that, but then I do recall, I did in fact. When I made the offer of him being able to come to my woods and shift whenever he wished. Whoops. Oh well, can keep an eye on him better that way I guess.

"So I did, but that isn't why you came this time. You're angry."

Felt it as soon as he got out of his car. His anger had surrounded him like a living cloak, only dissipating when I called for Xavier to go in.

"I can't be upset with you putting yourself in harm's way even more than you are already? Do you not get upset if a friend of yours does so?"

My expression of disbelief has him chuckling. His anger is still there, but it's mixed with other things. Things that come as a shock if I'm reading them correctly.

Dear Benjamin has a soft spot for me it seems. Fondness and protective waves are coming from him. This ability evolves anymore and I'll probably be able to see those waves. I'd rather not, personally.

"I was worried for you, still am. You don't think I can smell your wounds? How serious it is? Why has your sister not helped you?"

His anger rises again so I whirl towards him and poke him in the chest, eyes narrowing as my anger level evens with his. His eyes widen for just a moment, but he stands firm.

"Listen here, sir, your acting all hardcore is not going to work with me, so back off. For your information, she _has_ helped me. The wound was just _that_ bad."

Before I can get any more out, I'm backed against a tree, getting pushed by just his body as he walks into me. Eyes flash at my having a very unintentional female reaction happen within me. Dammit, there's no full moon for a few more weeks yet, that should not have happened.

My breath catches as the hardness of the tree digs into my spine, riled Vampire standing so close to my front that a deep inhale will have us touching. Hands have gone to the tree to brace myself as Benjamin's scent fills my nose.

Faint cologne and laundry soap comes from his clothes while the dryness of Vampire and him come from his flesh. The odor of his tiger intermingles with the scents coming off his skin, having been made stronger by his heightened emotions. A long arm pressing into the wood beside me brings the smells that much closer and potent.

Even before becoming a wolf I was a sucker for good scents. Having them become stronger has made some better and others horrid. The scent of a good looking male mixing with a nice cologne or deodorant has always been one of the best. Benjamin's scent is now becoming intoxicating, his show of aggression heating my blood in a whole different way than it should have.

My shallow breathing stops when I feel his hand at my side, above my hip and below my ribs and moving down. Yellow eyes flashing back and forth with my bright green are held by his heated gaze. Being able to feel my eyes change is not a good thing when it's going back and forth like this, it actually kind of hurts. I want to close them, but I don't dare.

The large hand only drops to grip at my thigh-length shirt and pull it up, other hand staying to the side of my face. Pretty sure I look like a cornered rabbit right now, which is downright annoying. Cool fingertips touching heated skin causes me to jump, bringing a gasp.

His eyes darkening have me looking away. A hand raising to the bandage over my ribs also raises my shirt. Bringing up my own, I hold my shirt tight under my bust.

The arm next to my head finally moves and I think of moving away, but that would make things even more awkward, so I stay put. I keep my face averted while he pulls off the gauze square. Would have been taking it off soon anyway.

Benjamin's emotion of anger spikes to rage, having me look back to him in question. His heated gaze is hard as he looks over the big healing wound to the new scars that go over my belly.

"Where else?"

I shake my head at him and try to pull my shirt down, feeling very uncomfortable. He lays his hand over my ribs, a wince and low whimper escape before I even know they were there. I bite my tongue hard while he glares at me.

"Where. Else?"

"The ribs were the worst, bones having gotten shoved into my lung and liver. Nothing else was near as bad."

He hasn't moved at all, not even a shift from breathing. I can hear his heart, it's just very slow. Pleading with my eyes gets me nowhere. Sighing, I hang my head and whisper my left shoulder.

Ripping the collar is much preferable to removing my shirt, so I accept it with no complaint. The Vampire's deep growl vibrates within my chest, having my already pounding heart skip a beat. My eyes close as I face away from him. 

I can just imagine what others see when they look at the thick spider webbing of multiple scars layered over each other. Going from mid-neck down to the tattoo on my shoulder, reaching over to my back and bleeding down where my collarbone had been busted. Scars hadn't been too bad at that point, but no one seems to like my left side.

Seems whenever I'm bitten into or damaged in some way, it's to my left shoulder or left side period. The blow to my ribs on my right side being the one to mark 'virgin' flesh, the road rash isn't counted since it left no scars. They will fade more and more over time, would have even without the near-perfect healing of the wolf. My eyes open once more as I reiterate to myself that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, since it shows that I have survived through what would have killed someone else.

Cool fingertips trace over some of the thicker tissues. Hadn't realized he leaned in closer to me till I feel a wet touch to my skin. My body jerks at the contact then I try to move away.

Hard hands hold me in place even as the tongue stays gentle while sweeping over skin. There's no open wound there anymore, but still, getting licked by Benjamin is _really_ weird. My heart thunders as my fear rises.

Granted he's doing nothing other than helping along the healing process, possibly even making the scaring less, but the last time a humanoid was licking at my shoulder was not a good experience. Sensory memory, it's a bitch. When he goes to kneel, I've had enough.

"Benjamin, stop. You can't."

"I can."

I grab his face between my hands just as his knees touch down, turning his glazed eyes to me while trying to slow my breathing enough to talk and not bolt. Thinking of something, _anything_ , that'll get him to stop.

"No, you can't. Not with your blood. When undead blood mixes with mine..."

His eyes are finally starting to focus as he blinks at me. The color so near Asher's, just several shades lighter. His frown of confusion and cognition enough to help my heart slow so I can continue.

"I go wild, and not in a good way. Me as a person sinks within the mind of the wolf, leaving me in the dark of a blackout, before that happens though it can send me into a rage or some other not cool emotional fit."

He gives me a look of disbelief so I growl at him.

"That's why my sister couldn't help me more than she did. She put her life in danger to heal me, giving her blood as well as trying to heal the way you were just doing. Did you know your blood can be used to close wounds as well as your saliva?"

I ask it more or less to get his attention away from doing what he wants to do. One hand holding my shirt while the other has a hold of my hip to keep me from moving, I don't struggle, even though I dearly want to.

"Of course I know that, it just isn't a common thing to do since it can risk so many things. It's also seen as either a gift or taboo, depending on who it's being given to."

Sounds like himself again, but still looking at my body. This time looking grim as his fingertips trace the edges. Doesn't hurt, didn't last time, was just a shock.

It is, however, very uncomfortable to have a male friend kneeling in front of me like this. Let alone touching skin that is usually covered anyway because I don't like showing it. I'm a thicker girl and not one who likes to flash her belly around.

"Can you stand, please? You're kinda freakin' me out here."

Humor lights his eyes, but he stands, releasing my shirt. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly and evenly. The Vampire still watches me, but I'll take that over kneeling in front of me.

Keeping his mind off the fact that he could still use his saliva is going to be interesting if he keeps going on like this. Just as I don't want him bleeding on me though, licking my midsection is totally out of the picture.

"That amount of damage wasn't all recent. There's a layering of scar tissues."

I nod, shrugging my shoulder in an attempt to make my shirt less annoying now that the collar is torn wider.

"Tell me."

Jumping away from the tree onto the paved road, I glare at him again, feeling ten times better now that I'm not pinned to a tree. He smirks at me with a raised brow, the expression a clear statement that he could grab me again so my moving is no problem. I keep glaring as my arms cross again, legs splayed wide as I once again balance on the balls of my feet.

"You know, you should know me well enough to know that I don't take orders well, so I don't see why you find the constant need to do so. Asking would get you there a lot faster with less trouble."

"Maybe, but annoying you is highly amusing, you always rise to the bait."

My jaw clenches. Can feel the muscle jumping in my cheek as I stare him down. He's right, which just makes it all the more annoying. I growl as I turn my back to him.

Doesn't quite get me what I want as he steps up so close I can feel the faint warmth coming from him. The feeling of his body brushing mine once again causes hormones to go idiotic. Might not be so bad if he couldn't smell them doing so.

Turning, my palm presses to his chest and pushes him back. He goes back a step or so, but keeps hold of my hand, clasping it to him. I scowl but finally give in and give him his damn answer.

"First set was from when I was first attacked, he’d bitten into my shoulder before moving down to bite into my collarbone while claws played at gutting me. Made worse when I was drugged and left for three days without any kind of attention. Re-breaking and knitting when I shifted the first time, then a rogue Werewolf had grabbed me, then a Vamp bit into me with the intent of ripping out my throat, then of course this last time when it was bitten into while getting a hole punched into my body. Happy?"

By the glittering of his eyes, I'd take it he's the opposite of happy. Well, he asked.

"And where are they now?"

That gets me smirking, pride welling in myself. All but one.

"First attack was by the one who made the most recent. He's the one that was killed in front of people, spinal cord snapped while ripping out his throat. Vampire died in my front yard, which by the way, was really trippy."

He snorts but eyes me.

"And the other? The rogue?"

Shrugging, I rub my arms. Not from being cold, but of the knowledge that he's still out there and knows where to find me.

"He ran after almost getting near castrated and eviscerated. Turns out he was one sent to kill me by the bloodsucker who held my sister. The second was the Vamp."

So not going to tell him about the third, 'technically first', but I'm pretty sure he'll be able to figure it out in time. Benjamin nods with a smile, a proud look about him. Cool, I guess.

"Which brings up a question. Will your leader be seeking the one responsible for his death? Or coming for my sister?"

Okay, so it's two questions. Need to know both though, so I leave it. Benjamin's eyes go thoughtful as he looks over me.

"Doubtful to the first, as it was his own stupidity that got him killed. As for your sister... I'm not sure."

Can feel my eyes harden and go yellow, muscles clenching hard all along my frame. He sees it and just gives an apologetic shrug.

"There are so many rumors going around about the two of you that there really is no telling. Right now he isn't in town, so unless someone calls or goes for him, doubt he will hear about her for a while yet. Even if he does, he will want to talk to probably both of you, but he won't just send someone after you without a proven reason."

Well, that's sort of a relief. Seems there are a couple 'good' Vamps here and there, but I don't want to jump the gun, so I'll just stay wary, thank you. Nodding to him, I tug at my hand to remind him to let me go.

Still not inclined to, he's gazing off into wonderland. Scowling harder, I snap my fingers in front of his face. Blinking, he looks down at me, his thumb sliding over the back of my hand.

See? Males are confusing.

"Have you been able to learn anything more about the other stuff I asked of you? Is the clean-up all finished at the neighbors?"

His eyes directed themselves to my mouth as soon as I started talking, and seem stuck there now. I sigh in frustration. If I didn't know better I'd say his touching me is making him drunk.

That actually makes me stop and really think about things. He started acting like this after I became a Werewolf, yes, but also after I called his tiger. Have I done something to him?

My expression must have changed, because he looks back to my eyes with a small frown.

"I'm so sorry Benji."

He looks startled and confused. I had also called Xavier's animal, but he doesn't act like this. This shit needs a damn operating manual. Going around screwing up friends' brains is not a good thing, don't know who decided it was.

"Why are you apologizing?"

My head shakes, but I feel horrible. I want the old Benjamin back, I don't know what to do with this new one.

"You going to answer any of my questions?"

He watches me for a moment, trying to read what's going on. His hand drops mine as he whirls around faster than I can blink, crouching down, and looking up the driveway. Faline is walking towards us with Asher next to her.

Dressed in blue jeans, a light-colored knit sweater, and also barefoot. Her thickened sunset-colored hair lays over her shoulders, longer than it had been a few weeks ago. Right now she's a picture of grace as she softly walks up all pale and wide-eyed.

Her eyes go from my torn shirt to the male in front of me with rising anger. Does look pretty bad, as I can even feel Asher's escalating emotions as well. Moving, I stand in front of him and catch their gazes.

Shaking my head, I hold out a hand. I've seen too many movies where someone goes and says 'It's not what it looks like' and it being too late or some other issue.

"Faline, you know Benjamin, Asher I don't think you two have met, but he is a friend."

_"Doesn't look like a friend from my angle of things."_

The whip in my head has me glaring at him, so I retort with something just as frivolous.

"That's because you're so low to the ground."

Get the impression of a raised brow from him as his eyes lighten. Looking to my sibling, she's still scowling hard.

"It was either tear my shirt or take it off, I'd rather it torn. Chill out and listen before assuming. Do either of you really think I would be standing here calmly if he assaulted me?"

That finally gets through to them that everything's at least okay. The Vampire at my back rises as he looks at Faline in confusion, he seems to be confused a lot lately. She looks from him to me.

"The tiger, yeah?"

I nod, which has her smirking with a mischievous gleam. My eyes narrow at her in warning. She, of course, does not heed it.

"So, you're the one my sister says is huge." 


	89. Chapter 89

**Kierra**

  
  


I about die.

My jaw drops as my face flares red-hot instantly. I avoid looking at Benjamin at all as I stutter. Even Asher doesn't know if he wants to be horrified, angry, or highly amused.

Coughing several times till I can talk without sounding as if a high pitched bird is stuck in my throat, I glare at her so hard she should be melting right now.

"That was  _ so  _ taken out of context. You need your brain seriously scrubbed Chicky. I said his  _ tiger  _ is huge. As in  _ animal,  _ not  _ anatomy _ . My God. You were at that bordello way too long."

I'm trying to fan myself, she rolls with laughter, and Asher stays quiet next to her. My eyes slide to Benji even though I try not to look at him. One arm is crossed while the other’s elbow is resting on it as he rubs his eyes, trying to keep his own laughter to himself.

"You are so dead, little sister. Just wait. I still have those clothes that mom likes to put on Tigger. One of these days you'll wake while you're in cat form wearing a damn pink tutu."

Don't think I can cross my arms any harder than I already have, trying not to laugh myself, but also horribly embarrassed. My sibling is a horrible person.

"Go ahead, I'll rock it."

"You probably would, that's the sad part."

I grin and start chuckling, holding a hand out with my fingers raised and spread. All smiles, she clasps my hand. Still can't believe she's back home, which makes it hurt that much more when thinking that she wants to go back.

Can understand why, but that doesn't stop the worry, especially if that leech is there that originally took her. It's quite obvious she can take of herself, but she's still my little sister. Protective instincts don't just disappear overnight.

"I've met him a few times, remember, just not for quite a while. I don't recall ever seeing you at the bordello, which I guess makes you a good person."

I groan at her as I release her hand, moving more to the side so I'm not standing in front of the man at my back. Asher moves from Faline's right side to her left so he's next to me, eyeing Benji.

_ "I've caught his scent near and around the neighbor's place." _

He whispers in my head, so I whisper back.

_ "I know, he and a couple others were the clean-up crew getting rid of the cellar’s contents. Can't remember if I told you or not that I gave him the okay to be able to run here while in cat form. Didn't think he'd take that as an invitation to come directly to the house, although I should have." _

Can feel his displeasure, so I bury my hand in his head fur, tugging at the tufts over his cheeks. Should have made it a point to tell him, this place is just as much his home as it is mine, more so even... Even if I am the only one paying for it.

My hand gets nipped as that last thought goes through my mind, so I flood him with bursts of color and charm. Shaking his head, he sneezes and steps away, retreating from my head as well.

I win.

"I'm not a patron there, no, but I do know of it. It's too bad I'm not, if I had seen you there I could have possibly gotten your sister there sooner for you."

Faline shakes her head, hands going into her pockets. I've noticed since she first put them on earlier that she's constantly touching them, as if taking comfort from the textures. Don't want to think too much about that or it'll drive me crazy.

"No. I'm afraid what will happen to Orion for being seen leading her in and helping us out. His reason for being there is very important for having interfered."

She sounds sad, so I touch her shoulder, nudging till she looks at me.

"From what I gather of the big guy, he won't let anyone tell him what he can or cannot do. If he's not leader of his Clan, he will be someday. I saw his lion in my head, could probably rival Benji's tiger."

The Vamp just lifts a brow but doesn't comment. Never was the type to defend his size to anyone, don't see him doing it now. I get back to what she said though, about why he was there.

"Didn't you say he was there keeping an eye out for someone or something?"

She nods, looking at Asher as if she wants to touch him, but is unsure of her welcome. Being so close to something that beautiful, it's hard not to touch. When coming from a human background where such creatures are rare and elusive, being so close makes not touching almost impossible.

She sees me touch him with no problem, but she's picked up on his dislike of Vampires. Not so much of her as much as what she's become, which she can't help. I ask him to allow it as a favor to me.

I've wracked up so many favor points with those around me I have no idea how I'll be able to repay them all. Hell, I'm immortal now, I've got the time. Unsure of just what to offer, I give him eating rights of whatever I kill when on four feet and hunting.

A feeling of amusement fills my head along with the knowledge that I didn't have to offer anything, he would have done it just for my asking. Having none of it, he gets whatever I hunt down. Even if it takes me all day or night to do so.

Asher moves close to her, nosing her pocket. Gold eyes widen before she smiles, tentatively pulling from her pocket and touching at his head. Her touch is so soft that he pushes his head into her hand.

Sharing my feeling of happiness for her with him, I try to show him how I see her. Not as an undead, but as a friend, a loved one, a sibling. Can tell he softens a little more towards her, but his hatred towards them is ingrained too deep.

Just that little softening is a milestone though, so I take it. After she threads her hand through his scruff, she finally gets back on track by nodding again.

"Yeah. At first I was told he was there to make sure none of his Clan were 'on the market', but later I learned that that isn't the only reason. Shifters and Weres have been coming up missing, as well as humans."

With her focus lost in the thickness of the wolf's pelt, I have to wave a hand in front of her face to get her to keep going.

"You saw that human in my head that I strung up? Already knew he was a pedo, but what I learned from his head had given me a deeper insight. Orion is there looking for missing ones to see if by chance they were taken to the Mistress. That man was part of a human trafficking ring that not only deals in humans but supernaturals as well. He was one who'd volunteered to be used as a scout for the bordello, coming in and picking out ones to be bought and sold into the ring, never to be seen again, thinking his status in society would be his perfect 'cover'. He was a regular there, knew about supernaturals, and used his day job as his shield."

Her voice flashes back and forth between sadness and anger. Pulling her hand away from the wolf so she doesn't grip him by accident. I recall seeing some of that when I was in her head, but not enough to have it all laid out.

Hearing it said aloud has me stiffening as I think of the man who wants Bastion. Looking over to Benjamin, he's also pieced it together, lips pursed and distaste evident. My turn to speak up.

"I've also come across a few involved in this ring. Our childhoods could have been a whole 'nother hell if things happened any differently. Bastion is right now being hunted by one of them who's claiming to be his uncle."

My eyes bleed yellow as I direct my gaze at a tree. The three hearts around me sound loud in my ears as I keep rein on my volatile emotions. Whispers of ice touching my face have me looking up.

It's snowing. We had been getting some on and off showers of it, but not enough to really stick for the past couple days. I motion everyone to head back to the house. I need to check on my Imp and make sure he's safe.

Faline and Asher take point with Benjamin behind them and me taking the rear. The male Vamp hangs back to be at my side so he can talk to me better. The torn shirt is driving me nuts, need to get back before I tear the damn thing off.

"Haven't had the chance to look into your guy anymore, but if he's also involved with the supernatural... There's a chance he knows that it's a wolf who has what he's looking for. They have to have some serious muscle backing to hold onto animals."

Faline shakes her head and looks over her shoulder while continuing forward.

"Not really; if most of those who’re grabbed are so submissive they're too scared to do anything other than cower. That's part of the reason I have to go back, there are those there that I have promised my protection to. I can't just abandon them."

Benji raises his eyebrows at her. I know that last bit was directed at me. Little sister playing on my own protective streak to get her way. I'm proud of her, but it doesn't keep me from wanting to strangle her though.

It doesn't take us long to get back and I invite Benjamin inside. He shakes his head at first but I narrow my eyes and point to the front door. With a crooked grin, he obeys.

Asher is first through when she opens up, that being the signal to those inside that everything is alright, I take it. Xavier stands just in front of the hallway watching as we all pile in. His head cocking as the tall Vamp comes in.

What catches my eyes though is the pale-faced coyote standing directly under the maned wolf. Really puts those long legs in perspective. Can hear Faline muttering, she's getting to be as bad as I am when it comes to tall things.

"Damn dogdeer..."

I bite my lip as I smile. 'Dogdeer' seems to have become her name for him. Fits though, so it'll probably stick. Maii yips happily as he darts to my sister. So he does have a voice, he just doesn't use it as human. Interesting.

"Bastion?"

"I'm here."

'Here' is practically under Asher who's laying over the boy while he's sitting in the wolf's spot. Asher himself is glaring at the maned wolf who just has a wide doggy grin, tongue lolling and everything. Wonderful. Territorial males in  _ my  _ home.

"Don't make me get a squirt bottle after you two. No, screw it, I'll get one of those damn super-soaker water guns."

Glancing over my walls and all the books, I scowl.

"Scratch that. I'll get tape. Lots of duct tape."

Everyone looks at me as if I'm insane, I just give an evil grin.

"Gonna hurt like hell to peel that off no matter what shape you're in."

Faline joins in on my evil bray, which has Bastion giggling and Maii making a weird yodel. Here's to hoping he doesn't do that when I'm trying to sleep. Benjamin just looks around curiously.

"Imp, Maii, this is Benjamin. He's a friend. I need to change."

White-tipped ears of the coyote flick around, Xavier eyes my shirt, and Bastion looks cross. Christ. Waving my hands at them to get their attention, I tell them it was my doing.

A little lie, but it's easier to say than explaining all over again when I really want to change. Can feel Xavier in my head, not fooled when he can smell the Vamp’s saliva on me. That's not awkward in the least. While walking to my room I tell him the same thing I told my sister and Asher.

Options available were to rip the shirt or take it off. The fact that Benji was aware enough to make that decision is a tiny bit comforting, but not much. 

I don't bother closing my door all the way since I won't take long. Pulling it over my head and tossing it onto my bed, I go for my dresser. Regular shirts are hung up, nightshirts are folded and put in a drawer. I get out a darker colored blank one, fitting it over and just getting it pulled down when I hear padding across my floor.

From scent, I can tell it's Xavier, which has my mind working. A pair of socks are nabbed, then after a moment, I grab for a bra. Looking over, tan eyes watch me intently, unhappy with my earlier given answer.

Clearing my throat, I motion for him to turn. He does so and plops his rear down. Meanwhile, I equip myself quickly in the confining piece of hell and pull my shirt back on.

Sitting on my bed to pull on my socks, he turns back around and eyes me again. Sighing with a slight glare, I explain a little more, even though there really is no reason for me to need to.

_ "He could smell my wounds and wanted to help. Personally, I'm glad he ripped a corner of my shirt instead of trying to take it off me." _

I whisper it in his head so the others don't hear me. Socks pulled on, I go to the mirror on my closet door and pull aside the collar on this one to bare my shoulder. The maned wolf comes up next to me, so I kneel down to show him while again whispering into his mind.

_ "The scar tissue is less. Vamp saliva comes in handy, it just can't be their blood. I kept him from trying to heal the one on my side. If I hadn't, I more than likely wouldn't be here right now." _

The fact that it didn't put up more than a twinge when I took off my shirt is telling. Standing back up, I lift the material to bare my bruised side. All sorts of colorful, but fading pretty quickly compared to what it should be.

Xavier touching his cold nose to bared skin makes me jump. He pulls back but his eyes are still on the almost sealed opening. If the bandage hadn't been taken off already, I'd need to make sure I had it off by now.

Don't need soiled gauze pad trying to fuse with my body. Pulling my shirt back down, a hand goes to his head to calm his rising emotions. I scared him apparently with my close brush with death.

Before when he had brought up the notebook and knowing what it was, he had been upset and I berated him for not knowing me long or well enough to be all sad-faced. Can't call him out on that this time. He's fought and bled for me as well as my sister.

I rub at his very tall ears. The appendages are only a few inches short of adding another foot to his height. The tall canine pushes into my hand, enjoying the attention immensely.

I pet at him for another minute before tapping his nose and heading back out to the living room. My couch is overflowing as a wolf, coyote, a young boy, and my sister are all piled on it. The thing never looked so small before. Benjamin is looking over the way it's arranged with the T.V. behind it, confusion clear on his face. I chuckle.

"I moved it that way so it was facing the kitchen. Television hasn't been turned on for quite a while, so there was no point for the couch to be facing it. Moving the couch further in and facing out gives more room for a large central area between it and the kitchen table."

Looking over and back, he nods, accepting my logic, he then walks along my bookshelves, looking at the titles. Ignoring him for the moment, I start pacing from the front door to the beginning of the hallway.

My mind bounces from what Benji has found to what my sister has seen and it being involved with the supernatural world. If this Frank character knows a wolf was the last one with Bastion, that could put other wolves in danger. I may not want anything to do with them, but it's me he's looking for.

"Faline, what all did you see in that man's head?"

With one hand petting down Maii, she looks up towards me while going through her head.

"Not too much, so far I'm only able to get recent memories and surface thoughts. At the time he, who was a lawyer, had gotten through to areas he wasn't supposed to be in, found Danica, and tried dragging her to a room when I caught him. His thoughts were to have her then go back to pay for another."

She stops and looks at me. Already know my eyes have changed, but what she's looking at are my elongated fingers that are tipped in thick claws. I continue moving and motion her to continue.

Sharing a look with Bastion before she continues, the boy grips hold of the midnight wolf whose head is in his lap. Xavier is laying down in front of the couch, right where my sister's legs would be if she had them going over the edge, watching me pace.

The Vampire perusing the books keeps doing so but is aware of what's going on. Sending me quick looks every now and then from under long lashes. His crew cut is the shortest here, just making the fringes seem all the longer.

"His job was to go there and look over who was available, then send word to someone else who would come and buy them. He didn't know too much of what happened to them after that, just knowing they probably wouldn't last long. If he was killed, he would be missed. Not just by this ring, but also in the human circles. He was a pretty prominent defense lawyer, taking cases of child molesters, murderers, and drug dealers."

Benjamin, having made the circuit around the room's shelves, makes his way to the kitchen where he snags a chair and brings it out. Setting it off to the side of the couch, he spins it around to straddle it as he sits. The look on his face letting me know he has something to share.

"What was this man's name?"

"Steven Meyers."

He nods and looks to me.

"Remember my mentioning people Frank was seen or friends with? Seems your sister has dispatched one of them."

Nodding, I can feel my face close down.

"Which means just about every other person he has close contact with is more than likely involved as well."

He nods, fingers rubbing at his temple as if it were pounding. I know the feeling.

"Did you pick up any names of some of the others that he knew to be in this ring?"

I ask her, so she closes her eyes, concentration on her face.

"There was a Frank, Frank Mallory. He was called by a different term. Banker; as he handles much of the profits for this area. He likes small boys, also called a 'trainer'."

She scowls, probably hearing Bastion's heart pound, just as I and every other person here can. Asher's head raises and nuzzles into the boy's cheek, the maned wolf moves closer to set his head on his knee. Maii, who also picks up on the distress coming from the child, moves closer to sit next to him, pressing close.

That right there is a support group of champions. Meanwhile, she keeps going.

"Steven acted as a recruiter. He would recruit the people who he represented in court that he knew were guilty. There was knowledge of two other lawyers, a judge, several cops, and even a... A priest."

Can't even say I'm surprised really, about the priest or any of the others for that matter. I'd wager at least one of the lawyers and judge are the ones who went through my case. Judge and priest have to be up there in years, so they'll be easy enough to take down. Looking over at her, my claws retract.

"That's enough. That's much more information than what we had to go on before."

"It's not enough."

Walking over, I crouch down in front of her. Face looking drawn and paler than what's safe right now.

"It's enough for now. Take a break, we'll figure out the rest later. There's no need to be swimming around in that filth right now."

She rubs at her temples, keeping her head down to try and hide the bloody nose from me. I see and smell it, but I move away so she can deal with it how she wants. Getting up, she goes to the bathroom, hand held over her nose, avoiding looking at anyone as she leaves, stepping over the maned wolf. 

I hunker down in front of Bastion, his eyes almost panicked as he grabs for my hand. Capturing both of his, I hold them within mine. Having been with me for almost two weeks now in a,  _ relatively _ , safe environment with food available and restful sleep, he's starting to look different. Filling out so he's much less on the bony side while gaining at least another half inch. Hair, skin, and eyes are brighter and he isn't so skittish. Granted he was nowhere near as bad as Maii is, but it was close. His blue eyes are wide as his heart pounds. Cupping his face and making him look at me, he slowly settles.

He'd been shaky when Frank was brought up last time, but not this bad. Think my near-death has really shaken his foundations. I give him a smile as both my hands move to his face and cradle it.

"Hey, Imp, it's okay. Nothing can harm you here, there are too many here for anyone to try to make a grab for you, and I will kill anyone who tries. You know that, don't you?"

Staring into my eyes, he slowly nods. My complete willingness to kill should probably worry me, but it isn't like I'm going around killing people wantonly.

"Do you trust me to protect you?"

His head bobs right away, so no question there.

"Do you trust Asher and Xavier?"

Again he bobs his head, so I give him a smile. Looking over and drawing Maii close, I include him as well.

"While you are here, I will not allow anything to harm either of you. Bastion has seen me after multiple fights. I may get knocked down a lot and injured quite a bit, but I come back up swinging. No one living here will allow either of you to come to harm."

I say it fiercely, both adult canines to either side of me nod in agreement. Have to tuck the thought deep that Asher more than likely won't be sticking around much longer, he accomplished what he set out to do, stuck around by my request, but he has his own demons. Holding or keeping him from finishing what he had originally been doing would just be selfish of me. He loves his wife and has every right to go after those who led to her death. It will be hard and heartbreaking to see him go, no question about that.

Have a feeling Bastion knows that too, just maybe not as consciously as I do. My thoughts fly back to when he and I first crossed paths - that I am aware of anyway. Brings a wider smile to my face as I stand and turn away.

Two weeks and a couple of days. That's all the time it's been. Feels like a lifetime ago that I had gone out to meet up with Tristan and met what turned out to be a cursed Werewolf instead. One whose first words to me were that he was sorry. I had thought it was Tristan that had said it when I first heard the words in my head.

Eyebrows draw together as something is missing. Looking back to the dogpile on the boy, I look the black wolf over. The first time I'd seen him, then the second time with my sister, he had a silver chain around his neck. Would catch glimpses of it a few times over the next few days, but then it up and disappeared.

Closing my eyes to focus better, I think back to the last time I'd seen it. Around the full moon was the last that I recall. He had it before those three days, afterward, he didn't.

Turning to face the kitchen, I slip into his head tentatively. Get the feeling of eyes directing themselves towards me in question. I send him a remembered picture of it with an inquiry to if he'd lost it somewhere.

I get an image back of his burying it in a park area with the knowledge of it having been his wife's necklace. My breath catches as a denial of his being rid of it like that starts forming. He sends warmth to fill me, letting me know the park was one of her favorites to go to and it was his way of giving her some kind of peace. I frown, not understanding, but I withdraw.


	90. Chapter 90

**Kierra**

  
  


Going to the fridge and reaching in without really even looking, I grab the first thing I touch, open it, and start chugging. Almost naze the liquid through my nose and about drop the bottle. I grabbed alcohol. Not rubbing alcohol yet not beer either. Beer is gross. What I grabbed was a Smirnoff.

Holding the back of my hand to my nose, I set the bottle down on the island counter and glare at it. Turning back to the fridge and opening it again, I look inside. The only drinkage left in there is milk and Bastion's nasty V8 crap. No more juice. Dammit.

Turning back to the counter, I once again glare at the glass bottle. Faline had come back out and is giving me a weird look.

"Mkay animals, first, I need to know if alcohol is going to have any adverse effects on the terminally furry. Second, Faline, try it."

She frowns and looks at it mournfully, shaking her head. One thing I got from her head is that her taste buds are all different now, things tasting nothing like how they should. She may not be able to drink this, but a quick swish could be interesting.

"Alcohol has little to no effect on Weres, our metabolism works any effects out before they can stick. Unless it's some weird-ass concoction that's over two hundred proof. Shifters also have to take in a large amount before they can even get a buzz. Vampires..."

Xavier had spoken up, which has me startling and looking over, frowning. Standing on two legs once more with a towel around his waist, a safety pin is hooked into the side keeping it closed. I smirk and look back to his face.

"Didn't like your skirt?"

I get a cocky grin in response.

"Wasn't quite my style."

Snorting, I watch as Benjamin works his way closer to the kitchen, eyeballing the bottle.

"Benji? You okay?"

Looking up, he nods but then his eyes go right back down to the glass. I glance over at my sister who just shrugs. I push it over to her and point to it.

"From what I saw in your head I know you were experimenting with different flavors to find one that wouldn't be horrible to your tastes. I doubt you can drink it, but dab it on your tongue. From the remembered reactions you had, I think you may be surprised."

She frowns but comes closer, getting out a small shallow plate where she pours a little onto. Breathing a sigh as if she knows she's going to be disappointed, a finger dips in and goes to her tongue.

Everyone watches her curiously, Benji even more so as if he also wants to know. Her face is scrunched up as if waiting for it to be horrific, but after a minute of rolling the taste around, she looks pleasantly surprised. I give her a smug smile as she looks at me.

She slides the plate over to the other Vamp who looks a little skeptical but tries it. From the way he had looked, I'd wager he misses alcohol something fierce. Dabbing in a thumb, he swipes it across his tongue.

Little sister dips in again and starts dancing around as if she just discovered chocolate for the first time. Benjamin's face is also one of remembered bliss and surprise all at once as he also goes in for more. I laugh as I watch them, the males across the room looking at us all as if we're insane. Upon seeing it, she tries to explain.

"Okay, from what I've been able to learn by trial and much error, a human's taste buds are also changed when they're Converted. They become much more sensitive. A pepper will literally set your mouth on fire with water making it a lot worse. A strawberry's sourness is magnified ten times. Chocolate... Chocolate tastes awful."

I share a mournful look with her on that one.

"I didn't even think to try the red wines that I had been using in some of the foods I made."

My head shakes at her while I think of how to explain logically.

"I'm guessing those wouldn't taste all that great either. This is a low alcohol content that has a fruit additive. The flavors balance each other so both sweet, sour, and the bite of alcohol can combine on heightened receptors and be pleasing instead of overwhelming."

I get enclosed in a hug as my sister makes a weird sound. I look over to Maii who just has his mouth open wide in a canine grin, her happiness clearly making him happy.

No one's able to resist their laughter when she starts dancing around like a dork again. Even Benjamin who had to push the plate away after several dabs. I poke at him in teasing fun.

"How is it you figured this out when Vampires have not?"

He asks and I just shrug, not sure how to explain, but make an attempt.

"I'm guessing because the same reason Faline had stopped trying; lost hope. I read in her memories how each thing had tasted and felt. It's much the same after you've burned your tongue or have gotten it pierced for the first time. Things always change, it's just finding that balance that works."

He gives me a large smile, flashing fang at me. I smile back warmly as I take another small drink. There's nothing wrong with it, I just wasn't expecting it when I first pulled it out, not paying attention.

The same thing had gone through my head when I first asked Xavier about chocolate for canine Weres. Wasn't sure if alcohol would have bad consequences. I'll keep it around for her, just have to make sure Bastion especially stays out of it.

He was willing to before, but seeing their reactions, I'm afraid he'll get the wrong idea. Same for Maii. Looking over at them, I hope it's something I don't have to hide from them. Bastion doesn't look interested at all, Maii is curious, but I think it's more over Faline's reaction than the actual drink itself.

Seeing as how drinkage is low as well as food, not to mention the other stuff I need to get, I look over to the Vamp male. Without my vehicle here and mom coming over in a few hours, I ask another favor from him.

"Benji? Could I possibly get you to take me to the store before you leave? My jeep is still at the bordello and our mom is coming over later. Need to grab some stuff before she gets here."

I dart my eyes over to my sister then the windows, he picks it up and nods, giving me a smile. Walking over to Bastion, I run my hand through his soft hair, asking him if it would be alright if he stays here with everyone while I make the errand. His eyes are shadowed, but he nods.

His hands turn into fists that I pick up and put to my cheeks, reiterating that no one here will leave him and that I  _ will  _ be back. I know it's too soon to be leaving after the talk I just gave him not that long ago, but this is really important. My explaining that to him gets me a smile and a nod, especially when I mention it's going to be a little difficult to have mom over if Faline can't even be upstairs.

I want to keep our mother as much in the dark as possible so she isn't in any danger. Not to mention it will crush her. Will be hard enough to explain when she really gets up there in age and neither of us ages a day more than what we are now.

Grabbing up my list, I get Xavier's sizes and a rough estimate of what Maii's are. Going to have to guess in shoe size for him by what I recall in seeing of his feet. Which isn't much. Just have to go for a bigger size and work back.

Since both pairs of my boots are now gone, I have to wear tennis shoes. I hate shoes. My scowling and griping at them has Bastion smiling and Faline rolling her eyes.

Grabbing my keys and wallet, I leave my phone with her, Benji showing he has his with him. Debating on switching to jeans before just saying screw it, I grab a light coat that has inside pockets to put my wallet in and put the keys in the sweatpants pockets.

Waving to everyone as a whole as I walk out after the tall Vamp, the snow is still coming down, and a little heavier than it had been at first. Benjamin's car, which is actually an SUV, is set so high, I have to almost jump into it.

His smirk at me gets him a punch to the arm, which just makes him laugh. I seem to be amusing as hell tonight.

This morning.

Whatever.

"Just couldn't wait to be alone with me again, could ya?"

I scoff at him as I buckle up, preceding to tell him to drive, or I will.

"Sure you could reach the pedals?"

My eyes narrow at him, but he just grins, starting it up. Checking the time on his dash and looking towards the cloudy sky, I get a little nervous that he'll be cutting it very close. His windows are tinted pretty dark, but UV rays won't care much.

"Just how deadly is sunlight to Vamps?" 

Asking for both him and so I know for my sister, she had burned just on the run to the vehicle, but I need to know the extent.

"Very. Within minutes of being exposed, we're nothing but ash. The older the Vamp the faster it happens."

I nod. Sister will have a little time, but not much, and it will only shorten as she ages.

"I'm guessing sunblock isn't a thing?"

"You watch too many movies. We do not sparkle and sunblock is a joke since it's not like you can put it on your head if you have hair, let alone your eyeballs. We can be up during the day, obviously, just not in the light. We're weakened during this time as well."

Nodding, I motion him to continue. Not looking for trade secrets, just need to know all I can so I can protect my sister better.

"Vampires do sleep, but only need a few hours as long as we aren't exhausted. Items like holy water, mirrors, coffins or dirt, garlic, and turning to mist are all hogwash. We aren't creatures of the devil or come from hell. There are many different stories of what and where we come from though, no one's entirely sure or just speculating. The holy items though, they  _ will  _ work if the belief behind them is strong. An atheist holding a cross at me would just get him laughed at. Doesn't have to be just a cross, any holy symbol works, the belief behind it is what counts."

Think I'm going to have to write this all down when I get home, just to keep everything straight.

"Only the very old ones have knowledge of what we are and they aren't very chatty. The whole coffins and dirt thing I know came from centuries ago, it having been safer to sleep in or underground so there was no risk of exposure to sunlight. Stakes to the heart can kill, just as it can kill you. Same with chopping off heads. I don't know of a single creature that cutting the head off of will not kill it, same with fire."

He thinks a moment then amends what he claimed.

"I guess there are those who can survive the staking, but they'd have to be really powerful and you probably don't want to be around them period, and those with the ability to control fire could probably survive through it just by keeping it away from their bodies."

I turn in my seat to face him, bringing up a leg to get comfortable. Whenever I'm a passenger I always have to have one leg up. It's a rule. Watching his profile in the dark as we go under street lights, don't think I ever really appreciated just how handsome Benjamin is.

Then again, I think my damn hormones are on the fritz. Experience earlier really not helping matters.

"Vampires have abilities like that?"

He nods, glancing over after I finish wiggling around. Never been in his vehicle before, so not used to the seats. His scent is strong within, so I roll the window down a bit.

Guess that's one way to cover your scent; drown your own in that of a stronger smelling Vamp. Not saying he reeks, just that he's probably had this car for a long time and been in it when he's been in tiger form. My constant shifting around has him sending me looks.

"These seats aren't made for the way I'm sitting, bear with me."

Chuckling, he moves things around on the middle console, it being one of those that work as a hidey-hole to put smaller stuff in. Files are tossed onto the back seat with practiced ease and stashing pens and smaller notepads into the console compartment.

After it's full, he closes it. With the armrest lifted up, the cushioned compartment is almost flush even with the seats. Making a small sound of happiness, I'm able to get one leg brought up comfortably.

Sending me a charm-filled grin, I snoop a look at his backseat. File folders, a briefcase, and several books are stashed on it. No fast food bags or coffee stains. A thicker blanket and leather coat are laid out though.

"Okay, I get most of the items back there, but what's the blanket for?"

It reminds me of the bigger one that Orion had tossed back for Faline that smelled heavily of his lion. Animal requirement?

"Safety measure if I'm out longer than planned, as well as something to lay on when in tiger form in here."

Makes sense. Although the picture of a giant tiger cuddling up with a blanket is frankly kind of adorable. Wasn't able to quite stifle my grin in time, he looks at me in question.

Instead of answering, I get into the compartment and tug out one of the smaller paper pads and a pen. Closing it again, I lean back against the door and start doodling on a blank page as he drives, sending me curious glances.

"Mind telling me what store I'm going to?"

"Oh, yeah. Guess that would be helpful, eh? The big shopping center on Riverside."

He switches lanes, scowling as a slow driver pulls in front of him. Kind of works for me though since it's less jarring to my doodle. The smirk on my face has him getting antsy as I keep looking up, just to make him squirm.


	91. Chapter 91

**Kierra**

  
  


It only takes about fifteen more minutes to get there after he gets out from behind the older driver who can barely see over their steering wheel. Nothing against older or much shorter people, but when you can barely see and it's snowing, just don't drive. Not only do you put yourself in danger, but everyone around you.

This early, the place is nearly deserted. Perfect. Although, last time I was here, a Vamp followed me home. With the thudding of my heart at that thought, Ben looks over at me as he parks.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just the last time I was here a Vamp hitched a ride on my jeep and rode home with me where he then tried to kill me. No big deal."

He scowls, eyes dropping to my covered shoulder. Unbuckling, I surprise him by moving closer, raising to my knees and leaning in close. Can hear his heart make a hard thump which has me raising an eyebrow as I pull back, his coat in my hand, grabbed from the back seat.

I snicker at his expression, unable to help it. Teased him on purpose, which probably isn't a good idea, but hard to resist when I knew I'd get an entertaining response. Asking him if he's coming as I get out, I ignore the fact he moved his coat over his lap.

Yep, shouldn't have done it. Just by the look in his eyes, can tell I'm gonna end up paying for it. The thought sends a thrill through my insides that I squash down immediately.

The snow has come down enough to put a nice layer on the ground. Just enough to make everybody turn into idiots on the roads as they seem to have forgotten how to drive in it. The shoes on my feet so aren't meant for this weather. Wiggling out a leg every few feet, looking like a cat who has wet paws, Benjamin laughs at me, so I glare at him.

Of course no one has been keeping an eye on the floor at the entrances, so upon entering, I end up looking like the idiot.

First step onto the linoleum was no big deal. Second step however, very much a big deal. If Benji had been human, I'd be on my ass right now.

Soon as my second step touches down, it decides it doesn't either want to be on the floor and flies out in front of me. Werewolf balance means squat when on slippery floors with traction-less shoes. I'm headed down hard on my ass when he catches me, his arms hooking under mine.

"Nono, let me bust my ass, then I can sue 'em."

Of course as soon as that word is uttered a manager comes flying out of nowhere, barking orders into their little walkie-talkie-phones on getting so and so up to the front to do their job. Right. I get apologized at profusely but wave them off.

Thanking Benjamin as he practically carries me further in to stand on the carpet, he goes out to grab a cart then comes back in, unable to keep a straight face as he does so. After finally getting the grouchy woman to scoot, I push him to the side. Not a single slip with his fancy boots. Making a sound of disgust which just has him laughing more, I head to the clothes.

Seeing the man push a shopping cart just doesn't look right to begin with. There's a type for that whole deal, and he doesn't fit it...at all. Seeing him do so is like watching a cat play at being a sheep.

Several pairs of jeans, cargo pants, sweats, and various shirts for Xavier, now about to buy that man underwear, even if he doesn't wear them. Should get him a speedo, but knowing my luck he'd try walking around the house in just it. Just the mental visual is disturbing.

I grab a few of the larger gothic designed T-shirts, setting them aside as the ones I'd told myself I'd get Ben to replace the clothing of his that got ruined when I yanked his tiger out. Hardly equals out to what all was destroyed, but it's a start. Pulling my list from my pocket to double-check sizes, I grab some of the graphic shirts for Maii as well, then head for the boys section, all while a Vampire trails behind me as an overprotective shadow. Think some of his undead buddies might take offense to that, but that's not my problem.

Gathering much the same for the young coyote as I did for the maned wolf, just in smaller sizes, I do grab boxers for him too, and socks for both. Next stop is shoes. Both sneakers and boots are grabbed for the boy then I look through the adult boots for ones I would want. Have a feeling I'll end up having to go elsewhere.

I may have slimmed down, but my legs are still thick with muscle. Most of the cuter pairs are for women who have sticks for ankles and bumps for calves. Stiletto winter boots are someone's idea of a sick joke. Joke or not, there are those who will buy them.

Ben points out a pair of steel-toed combat boots. I grab them and put them on immediately, putting the box for them in the cart with my tennis shoes inside it.

"I don't believe that's how that works."

"I don't believe I care. I'm not about to go slip-sliding back out that door."

He grins at me.

"I'm more than willing to catch you again."

Snorting, I head to the home items looking for drapes. Asking what ones he uses isn't helpful since he had to go and be all fancy by ordering his online from a Vamp who makes them. I mock him while I look through the ones on the shelves, which just has him smirking at me.

So nice to find a Vamp who doesn't take offense to my teasing. Aside from my sister I mean. End up grabbing some thick royal blue ones that act like a blanket going over the window instead of the normal edges that you bring together in the middle.

From there we go to the 'Furniture' area. Was originally going to get those plastic 3-drawer towers, but that just doesn't feel right. I do find something that will be perfect. Just getting the three of them is going to be almost four hundred dollars.

Going to hurt, but they're needed. Still three drawers, but wider, deeper, wood, and also has a small compartment next to the drawers. Standing at least three feet high and a little over three across, so plenty of room for everything each one of them has right now. Whether they get put in the basement or the bedrooms is still up in the air. 

Things have to be moved around a bit, but we get the three boxes stuck into the cart. Not like they're that thick since the things are in pieces right now. A quick run by the craft section to look at the paints has the man raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know if my oils will work quite right and I want her safe."

He inclines his head and looks over them with me. Multiple enamel colors are grabbed with a plan to paint something interesting instead of just straight black. She said she was kept in a room, I don't want her feeling like that again. She might not sleep in her bed, but it's still her bedroom; all her stuff is there. If she starts throwing stuff out, then it's time to worry. 

Going to need to get over to Ava's soon to wash clothes again, or just cave and go to the laundromat. May do that since it has bigger machines, the basement bedding needs to be washed before it starts getting too funky. Having now bled on it multiple times, it's going to head that way soon.

"Mkay, all that's left now is food. Not going to grab too much, just enough for a couple days till I can get my jeep and come back with Bastion."

His head cocks as he watches me. I just shrug.

"He likes shopping for food, makes him feel important since he's the one that mostly eats it."

"Don't you eat at home?"

I nod, but he looks confused till I elaborate.

"I don't eat too much. Seems whenever I eat anything decent, it ends up coming right back up since something tends to happen."

Ben frowns at me, I just smile.

"He makes sure I eat something. Whenever he makes himself something, he'll double it and stash it till I can get to it. Faline was the one who cooked before, she loves cooking. Not being able to eat anymore has to hurt."

He nods, his face closing down as he remembers things he's lost since being turned. Reaching out, I touch his hand, apologizing that I brought it up. He smiles and shakes his head, lifting my hand to hold it against his chest again.

"It was a long time ago. One of my favorite things to do was drink with friends. You and your sister helped bring a piece of that back for me today."

I smile, happy for him. Do want my hand back though, but he's not ready to let go. A weird look crossing his features has me looking around, breathing deeply to catch anything.

"Your sister. She's different from other Vampires..."

My free hand goes over his mouth, my eyes widening as I shake my head. Slipping that hand to the back of his neck and pulling him down and close, he comes willingly as I practically pull his face into the hollow of my shoulder so I can whisper in his ear as quietly as I can.

"I'm aware, that's what has put her in danger from so many of them. You remember mentioning a story the wolves have about Silver Wolves?"

The hand that he had been clasping to his chest is let go as his arms go around me. I keep my hand against his chest though for balance and to keep that distance. His head nods slowly, can feel him breathing deeply.

His scent so close to my nose is strong. Vampire, tiger, cologne, faint sweat, and soap. Pretty intoxicating and has my head reeling for a second.

"Well, there's tell of you Vampires also having a very old story, one that has them thinking my sister is the one in it with many wanting her dead for it. I was told that only the older Vamps know of it, but with word spreading, I'm sure more and more younger ones are learning of it. I don't want any of them getting wind of her and thinking they're going to be brave. Please Benji, for me, keep this to yourself."

He had started to stiffen, but with one hand gripping his shirt and my warm breath tickling along his hairline, he eases and nods slowly again. Strong arms around me pull my body closer to his, my heat sinking into his cool frame as his lips press firmly to my neck. Ohh, shit.

"Um, Benjamin?"

"Hmm?"

Crap. He's back to sounding drunk again. A harsh shiver up my spine has me gasping as I feel his fangs playing over my throat. Not good. So not good.

"Ben? Remember what I said about Vamp blood mixing with mine? You have no idea what my blood could do to you."

I get an indistinguishable sound from him. Last thing I need is for him to get all 'tingly', as Faline put it. My heart beating faster has his matching it, a light nip makes me jump and a low moan to escape.

Closing my mouth, I bite my tongue, pushing at the Vampire's chest.

"Ben, stay with me here. When was the last time you fed?"

Getting no answer sends alarm bells ringing through me. I turn my face into his and bite his cheek. Don't get quite the response I'm going for as he makes a low groan, his long goatee tickling at my throat.

"You don't want to make our friendship extremely awkward now, do you?"

Trying to get through to him is getting harder and harder, just as his groin seems to be doing.

"Benji, please, don't make me hurt you."

Can feel him breathing hard as he buries his forehead into my shoulder. That I can live with, as he's trying to fight his way back. My body stiffens when I feel someone approaching, smelling another unwanted leech.

What the hell, Vampires running the store now? My nails dig into Benjamin's neck, which has his hands clenching me harder into him. Whoops.

"Sir?"

Can't see who's there, since they're standing on the side that Benji is on, but he stiffens as well. A low growl sounds from him, his tiger coming closer; can tell by its scent getting stronger. The voice lowers so just the two of us can hear.

"If you follow me, sir, I can take you to a willing donor. Feeding in public like this is not advised."

For some reason, that pisses me off. Benjamin loosens his grip on me, allowing me to pull back and glare over at the other Vamp. A female eyeing him hungrily. Oh Jeebus.

"Are you blind?"

My asking her has her blinking at me.

"I beg your pardon?"

Ooo, manners. Nice. Still an idiot.

"I said, are you blind?"

Her eyes harden before she sneers at me. Wench is actually looking down at me. Now my own scent starts rising as my temper is poked.

"No, I am not blind. There is no feeding in public as it risks exposure."

Chick is talking to me as if I'm slow. My nails once again dig into his neck, making him moan again, drawing her attention. Glancing down at her name tag, I look back up to her face, my eyes flashing yellow for a moment.

"Well, Darla, you clearly  _ are  _ blind, because he's not feeding. Just scent drunk. He will take your offer of a willing donor though."

My eyes flashing at her had her taking a step back. She's about ready to get snarky at me again before what I said registers in her brain. Pursing her lips as she nods, she damn near drools over the man hanging on me.

"Ben? You need to go feed. You're kind of my ride home, and drunk is not good. Go with the nice blind lady and you can find me when you're done, okay?"

Talking to him like this is so weird, but I try to view it as I called it. Drunk. I get a dirty look from the horny female, but I hand him over to her.

He sways on his feet a bit, but he nods while trying to get his thoughts in order. Can tell this woman's mood by the looks she keeps giving him as well as her scent changing subtly. Waving my hands at them to shoo, I go about my shopping.

I pick up more juice, some coffee for mom, a few food items, and then I'm done. Everything in the cart is going to equal out to at least six hundred dollars. Until I can get more writing done, I need to get some art prints made up before I go broke. May have to do some commissions again; been spending too much lately without getting any work done, and the boys' papers aren't going to be cheap. I'll do one of Xavier in Faline's skirt, that should be a seller. Maybe not her skirt, but definitely a kilt. Chuckling softly to myself, I head for the front of the store.

Not worried about Benjamin unable to find me, all he has to do is follow his nose. Sadly, that seems to be what another animal is doing as I catch sight of him following behind me. Inhaling deeply, I get the image of a black and white timber.

Just as he's about to come at my back, I spin around and have claws extended into his belly. Not ripping into him yet, but the threat is there as I step close, eyes having changed as I dare him to make a move. His hands raise fast, green eyes widening as he stops abruptly.

Think this is the shortest male Were I've seen, standing only a few inches taller than my five-foot-four. Then again, he does look kind of young. Being this close face to face, his belly is perfect striking distance. Narrowing yellow eyes at him, I bare my teeth.

"Word of advise kid, never come at someone's back with purpose like that, or you're likely to lose your life."

His head bobs fast, his scent spiking with his sweat.

"What do you want?"

Looks too nervous to talk, so I move my hand down lower, claws catching on his clothing. He whimpers before answering.

"I didn't know your scent, I was just curious. I haven't seen you at the Pack grounds, are you a friend of Gabriel's?"

Pack grounds?

Gabriel?

I back off the poor kid before he wets himself right there. Claws slip back into my fingers smoothly. He watches with a face that makes me wonder if he's about to say 'golly-gee-wiz'.

"I don't know a Gabriel and I've never been to any Pack grounds."

Now he really looks confused.

"How do you not know your Alpha?"

My eyes flash at him again which has him taking a step back, looking like he's either wanting to bolt or drop to his knees and present his belly.

" _ No one _ , is my Alpha."

Take it this 'Gabriel' is an Alpha for the timber wolves in the area. Good for him. Just because he's the Alpha of them, does  _ not  _ make him mine.

I look over the young man cowering in front of me. Looks to still be in his teens. Short, spiked black hair with random white patches, forest green eyes, faded acne scars, and a whisper of a mustache growing. Only a few inches taller than I and looking to be in the process of filling out to his adult body. Thin, but bulking up. My head cocks at him, trying to ease off looking so scary. Shouldn't be too hard.

"You're not from this area, are you?"

His head shakes, relaxing a little. Or does till the tall ass Vampire steps up to my back with a fresh flush to his cheeks. Keeping the boy on track, I ask him for his name.

"D..Dirk, ma'am."

My nose scrunches at him.

"I'm not that much older than you kid. I'm glad you have manners, but please don't call me ma'am."

His head bobs, eyes unmoving from Benjamin at my back.

"Yes, ma...um... What do you want me to call you?"

Watching him squirm is quite amusing, but we have to get going, bad enough we're cutting it so close in getting back to the house.

"Right now, Dirk, just call me Silver."

His eyes finally make their way back to me, taking in the streaks and yellow eyes bleeding back to bright green. Can tell his excitement is growing when it dawns on him who I am. Going to have to start doing my shopping elsewhere. Not safe here anymore.

Leaving him to his bouncing feet, I turn and head for an aisle. This early, only the '20 items or less' lanes are open. This is going to take forever.

As I steadily put items up and watch the amount jumping higher and higher, I have to stop so I quit wincing. Takes at least ten minutes, swear they put the slowest person they have out for these early hours.

"Benjamin?"

"Yeah?"

I look over to him as we make our way to the front door.

"Two things. First, this...is yours."

Handing him the bag with the three shirts I got him, he looks at me confused.

"They're to replace the clothes I made you ruin when calling your animal. Second is I request you stay at my house today, I don't want you getting caught out in the sun."

I motion to the clouds starting to lighten. Even with cloud cover, the sun's rays are still descending, which means deadly to Vamps. He looks a little surprised at first, then motioning outside, his lips purse.

"I can guarantee your safety. Once I get the windows finished you'll even be able to hang out upstairs."

He nods but does move faster. We get my things into the back of his SUV and head out. Once confined into the front seat again, I pick up the scents he collected. One being the female Vamp, the other's a heavy perfume that isn't agreeing with my nose. Putting my hand to my nose, I open the window halfway, damn near sticking my head out of it.

"Problem?"

"Yes. You stink."

He gawks at me for a second, looking offended, till he really starts smelling himself and winces, but still has that playboy grin going on. Making a sound of disgust, I keep my head hanging out. Benjamin chuckles at me but has no shame.

"The other Vamp give you a little something extra under the table? Looked at you like she wanted to eat you alive."

I get a crooked grin as he slides it at me.

"Jealous?"

I cannot believe that just came out of his mouth, scoffing at him, I mumble 'hardly'. He tsks at me.


End file.
